Harry Potter et les ombres jumelles
by Suppu
Summary: Version corrigée... Snape reçoit un courrier particulier et Sirius doit accueillir une jeune fille... FIC TERMINEE na en fin de chapitre 49
1. Prologue : Wind In Air

Disclamer : Ben l'histoire est à J.K.Rowling sauf Suzuhara Suh et sa famille, qui est ma propriété. Niark !  
  
Note : C'est une autre version de ma précédente fic, je l'ai relue et m'a assez déplue, donc voici une autre version. Je me suis amusée à changer les chapitres, et il y a également de gros changements vu que cette fic passe du G au R, pour sexe je ne suis pas sûre de les rajouter ces scènes donc je ne garantie rien ;p ) et violence, surtout violence…  
  
Enjoy  
  
Prologue : Wind in air...   
  
C'était la pleine lune ce soir, la brise nocturne était fraîche mais avait un arrière-goût de sang.  
  
Suh était assise sur le parquet de bois, à contempler la dame blanche. Elle avait son éventail de papier dans les mains, l'air songeur.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?  
  
- Si, je vais bien.  
  
Le garçon s'assit près d'elle, la tête posée sur son genou, perplexe.  
  
- Tu es comme ça depuis que tu es revenue de ta visite de la Terre Sacrée. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?  
  
- … Shiva a… enfin, j'ai un père.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Je lui ai écrit, il vit en Angleterre.  
  
- Ca tombe bien, tu devais y aller pour voir Albus.  
  
- Hm…  
  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
  
- Severus Snape.  
  
- Il est mystique, son nom !  
  
La jeune fille se mit à rire et tapota gentiment son jeune frère sur le dos.  
  
C'est alors que descendant du ciel, Fumseck secoua ses somptueuses ailes et posa une missive sur les genoux de la jeune fille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Elle ouvrit la lettre.  
  
- … Ah… j'en profiterais pour le rencontrer, lui aussi, sourit-elle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le jour se levait, mais rien ne le laissait paraître… Le silence régnait. Sans que l'on sache pourquoi, Severus Snape était une personne secrète. Il ne disait rien, parlait rarement à ses collègues. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait livide.  
  
Assis face à son bureau, il lisait un long parchemin. A la fin de sa lecture, il le posa et se massa nerveusement le front. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il en ignorait l'existence…  
  
- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché… ? se dit-il.   
  
Il saisit un parchemin vierge et écrivit :  
  
« Il faut que l'on se voit… Rejoins-moi le plus vite possible à Hogwarts, … il hésite longuement, je t'accueillerai … »  
  
Il se leva et prit la direction de la volière. Snape noua soigneusement le message à un hibou et le regarda voler et disparaître au loin. Réfléchissant un moment, il décida d'aller voir le directeur et lui expliquer sa situation…   
  
Devant la gargouille, il prit une longue inspiration et donna le mot de passe ; arrivé à la porte, il toqua.  
  
- Entrez, dit son mentor.  
  
- Monsieur… commença-t-il.  
  
Albus Dumbledore leva un sourcil étonné, puis rangea dans sa robe de sorcier un parchemin qui dépassait.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? Vous semblez songeur ?  
  
- J'aimerais…, il ferme les yeux. J'aimerais faire venir un élève en sixième année…  
  
- Ce n'est pas très courant, pourrais-je en savoir l'origine ? lui dit-il, suspicieux.  
  
- C'est ma fille.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Un lieu sombre, sentant la mort. Il se sentait mal et pourtant il semblait loin. Puis là, il le vit. Sirius, son parrain qui tenait une épée. Et pas n'importe laquelle : celle de Godric Griffindor. Il avait l'air furieux, son visage déformé par la colère. Mais il n'entendait rien. Il essayait de l'appeler, mais rien, il ne l'entendait pas ni le voyait. Il se sentait un peu délaissé. Soudain, il se vit. Son autre lui criait des choses incompréhensibles à ses oreilles. Il tenait fermement Sirius. Il se voyait pleurer. Sirius leva le bras et…   
  
  
  
Petit à petit, il ouvrit les yeux, émergeant du royaume des songes. Tout était flou, que ce soit son rêve ou sa vue. Il se redressa sur son lit et mit ses lunettes sur le nez.  
  
Il émit un grognement. Sur le cadran de son réveil était affiché 7 :12. Déjà qu'il dormait peu, et ce fichu rêve qui ne lui revenait pas à l'esprit.   
  
Harry se leva et sortit de sa chambre, et alla à la salle de bain… Après s'être nettoyé, il se dirigea à la cuisine où il prépara quelque bonnes choses.  
  
Il s'apprêta à manger lorsqu'il entendit retentir dans le couloir un bruit sourd de chute, puis des jurons. Il s'approcha des escaliers.  
  
- Oncle Vernon ?  
  
- Quoi, oncle Vernon ? Je suis vexé…  
  
Harry se rendit compte que c'était Sirius qui était à terre, la main sur le dos.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que…  
  
- Tu as oublié que tu étais chez moi ?  
  
Il se remémora tout. Quel idiot il était, oublier une chose pareil. Il sourit.  
  
- Je suis désolé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
  
- Ca va, j'ai raté une marche, c'est tout, dit-il en grimaçant un peu.   
  
- Tu veux manger, je viens de me préparer un petit en-cas.  
  
- C'est justement l'odeur qui m'a réveillé.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils partirent sur de longues et joyeuses discussions.  
  
Peu de temps après, de nombreux hiboux pénétrèrent par la fenêtre et diverses endroits de par la maison.   
  
- C'est quoi cette invasion de si bon matin ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Sûrement Ron et Hermione…  
  
Un hibou se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius et tendit la patte. Il en saisit la lettre et la lut. Harry, lui, riait des bouderies de Ron concernant Hermione.  
  
- Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ouvre les yeux ! dit Harry en souriant.  
  
- …  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Sirius ?  
  
- Dumbledore me demande à Hogwarts.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Exactement, je ne sais pas non plus…  
  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas cette espèce de sale petit rat qui aurait…  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais devoir y aller, je reviendrais vite.  
  
- … D'accord.  
  
Il sourit à son parrain qui disparut après un ' Pop '.  
  
Fin du prologue 


	2. The Shadow of myself

Chapitre I : The Shadow of my-self  
  
Albus Dumbledore déambulait dans son bureau, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire… La situation était quelque peu étrange . Lui qui pensait tout savoir sur ses enseignants et collègues, voilà qui prouvait le contraire.   
  
- Cette année va être riche en évènements, dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
  
*** Flash-back ***  
  
Il regardait Snape d'un œil suspicieux.  
  
- Votre fille, dites-vous ? dit-il, hésitant.  
  
- Eh bien, oui. Je, … mm, pense qu'elle en a largement le niveau mais bon, euh…  
  
- Peut importe le niveau, Severus. Depuis quand avez-vous… cette enfant ?  
  
- Elle a 18 ans, ce n'est plus un enfant, Dumbledore lui lance un regard appuyé. Quelques temps déjà...  
  
- Pardon ? répond Albus.  
  
- En fait, je l'ai su ce matin, et je lui ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, pour s'expliquer. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
  
- Vous connaissiez son existence mais vous ne l'avez jamais vu ?  
  
- Non, répondit Snape. Apparemment, elle vivait avec ses frères.  
  
Severus tapotait sur l'accoudoir de ses longs doigts, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.  
  
- Autre chose ? demanda son mentor.  
  
- Suh m'a dit que vous étiez son tuteur, c'est vrai ?  
  
- Oui, depuis qu'elle a 8 ans.  
  
- Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant cette période ?  
  
- Non, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
  
Dumbledore retira ses lunettes, et posa son menton sur sa main.   
  
- Je vais vous dire ce que je sais sur elle, commença Albus.  
  
Severus écouta patiemment le récit du vieil homme et s'en alla sans un mot lorsqu'il eut fini.  
  
*** Fin du Flash-back ***  
  
Il posa son regard sur l'immense parc du château, l'air songeur.  
  
- Elle l'a finalement trouvé, se dit-il à lui-même, souriant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus attendait près des marches menant à la Grande Salle, les mains crispés sur sa longue robe noire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, quelle bonne attitude adoptée. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant avant. Et maintenant…  
  
C'est alors que la porte d'entrée se mit à grincer, une fine main apparue, suivie d'une jeune fille qui poussait la porte. Elle s'arrêta et entra dans la salle ; il y eut un silence.  
  
Severus avait les yeux pleins de souvenirs, la jeune fille avait le visage fin, les yeux en amande, vairons, la peau assez pâle et de longs cheveux noirs ébène cascadant sur ses épaules nues, elle avança lentement vers lui, la tête légèrement baissée.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
  
Severus avait les mains tremblantes. Le regard qu'elle avait, était le même que celui de Shiva.  
  
- C'est moi qui vous ait écrit… continua-t-elle. Vous savez…  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Makoto, enchantée. Suzuhara, pour les humains, parce que j'ai pas de nom de famille approprié.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et s'arrêta à quelques pas, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux et lui sourit. Elle avait des cicatrices à peine visible sur le corps, des petites entailles et autres blessures.  
  
- Vous êtes exactement comme elle vous avait décrit.  
  
La jeune fille émit un léger rire.  
  
- Comment ça ? dit-il, surpris.  
  
- Non, rien… Dites, mon courrier ne vous a pas trop… perturbé ?   
  
- A quel sujet ?  
  
- Eh bien, le fait que vous ayez une fille sans le savoir, dit Makoto en haussant les épaules. Enfin, je veux dire, sans qu'elle vous ait mit au courant.  
  
- C'est vrai, d'autant plus que maintenant tu es presque une adulte.  
  
Severus posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.  
  
- Tu es son portrait, telle que je me souviens d'elle.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Merci de m'accepter, j'ai eu peur que vous ne…  
  
- Stop, dit-il.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Ne me vouvoie pas, Makoto.  
  
Il tendit les bras et elle se jeta dedans, tout sourire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius venait d'arriver à Hogwarts, préoccupé. Que pouvait lui vouloir le directeur ? Etais-ce par rapport à ces maudits Death-eaters ?   
  
Lorsqu'il arriva face à la gargouille, il se mit à réfléchir.  
  
- … Mais… Il ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe ?! Zut !… Ouvre-toi !  
  
Rien ne se produit.   
  
- Je vais y passer des heures !! dit-il en ruminant.  
  
- Euh…  
  
Sirius se retourna et y vit la jeune fille, étonnée de le voir ici.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ? dirent-ils en même tous.  
  
Sirius lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
  
Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, puis Sirius fit de même, remarquant que cela la perturbait.   
  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Les élèves ne doivent pas être dans cette école en période de vacances, dit-il calmement.  
  
- Je suis venu voir Albus, répondit-elle poliment, un peu agacée.  
  
- Le directeur ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, monsieur.   
  
Elle avait à présent les sourcils froncés. Il allait lui répondre lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva.   
  
- Mr Black, vous voilà enfin, elle vit la jeune fille, Suh ?  
  
La jeune fille tressaillit en entendant le nom de Sirius puis se détendit.  
  
- Bonjour Minerva, sourit-elle.  
  
- Mais que fais-tu ici, mon enfant ?  
  
- Je dois voir Albus, comme d'habitude, elle lança un regard ironique à Sirius.  
  
- En début du mois ? C'est rare de te voir arriver si vite.  
  
- Je sais, c'est… Parce que je devais faire quelque chose, j'en ai profité pour venir.  
  
- Bien, dit McGonagall.  
  
- Tu nous ouvres, j'aimerais bien lui parler.  
  
Elle acquiesça puis dit le mot de passe « bounty » et ruminant quelques phrases concernant les mots de passe de plus en plus ridicules. Elle toqua puis attendit qu'une voix lui dise d'entrer.  
  
- Professeur… commença McGonagall.  
  
- Minerva, avez-vous retrouvé Mr Black ?  
  
- Oui il est là… Je vous ai également amenée quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
Sirius entra suivi de la jeune fille qui souriait. Le directeur ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
- Suh ? Tu es déjà là ? dit–il en s'approchant.  
  
- Tadaima *.   
  
- Oui, bienvenue, répond le directeur en souriant.  
  
Suh posa son sac à terre et étreignit le vieil homme. Sirius semblait interloqué.  
  
- Ne soyez pas si offusqué, c'est son tuteur… chuchota McGonagall à Sirius.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Albus la relâcha et la regarda en posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. ( « Hé ! » dit-elle amusée )  
  
- Alors, qu'as-tu fait cette année ?   
  
- Rien de bien particulier.  
  
Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, comme si c'était la 1ère fois, montrant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre.  
  
- Tu as vu ton père ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête positivement, un air un peu plus joyeux.  
  
- Tu as grandi, dit-il en un murmure.  
  
- Il faut bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle la croissance, Albus.  
  
- Alors ? dit-il soucieux.  
  
Suh fronça les sourcils.   
  
- Mais c'est toi qui me demandes mon aide, non ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, exactement ?  
  
- Cela concerne Hogwarts.  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir puis rouvrit les yeux.  
  
- C'est juste pour cette année alors, déclare-t-elle.  
  
- Promis. Sirius ? dit Albus.  
  
- Oui, monsieur ?  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait venir mais je pensais que cela pourrait vous intéresser.  
  
- Euh… Quoi donc ?  
  
- Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.  
  
- Euh… Vous voulez me le confier ?  
  
- Oui, je pense que vous en avez les capacités, mais une aide superflue n'est serait pas de refus, dit Albus en souriant.  
  
« Il doit sûrement parler de Moony… »  
  
- Je lui enverrais un hibou dans la journée, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius aurait pu sauter de joie s'il n'était pas dans le bureau de son mentor. Il sourit. Il pourrait être avec son filleul, le voir plus souvent.  
  
- Je suis d'accord.  
  
- Alors tout est dit, Dumbledore se tourne vers le professeur McGonagall. Pourriez-vous nous laisser Minerva, j'ai quelques petites choses à leur demander.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Elle disparut derrière la porte.  
  
- Sirius, pourrais-je vous demander un service ? Le vieil homme regarda Suh.  
  
- Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Pourriez-vous héberger Suh jusqu'à la rentrée ?  
  
- Quoi ? Mais je veux pas ! - Albus ignore son intervention -  
  
- Mais, eh bien… Pourquoi ?   
  
- Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper, j'ai des choses à régler d'ici le 1er septembre et…  
  
Elle le supplia du regard.  
  
- Je ne le connais pas, s'il te plaît…  
  
- Je lui fait entièrement confiance, ne t'en fais pas. Et ne pas le connaître n'est qu'une excuse, Suh.  
  
- C'est pas ça, tu sais très bien…  
  
Elle chuchota quelques mots qui fit à Dumbledore changer de conversation.  
  
- Elle pourra rattraper ses cours avec Harry.   
  
Suh grimaça.  
  
- Où sera papa ?  
  
- Il effectue un travail pour moi, il ne sera jamais chez lui, alors il m'a demandé de te trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi.  
  
- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? dit-elle, sceptique.  
  
- Suh… - Dumbledore prend un air grave -  
  
- Jusqu'à la rentrée ? elle semblait déçue.  
  
- J'en ai bien peur. Tu le verras à la rentrée.  
  
Elle secoua la tête, signe d'approbation. Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot.  
  
- Je compte sur vous, Sirius.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Harry a 16 ans quand même. – Albus leva un sourcil - Il est à un âge où…  
  
- Je pense que Harry saura parfaitement gérer la situation. - sourit Dumbledore – Il est plus réservé que vous.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque Albus se rappela.  
  
- Ah oui.  
  
Sirius se retourna.  
  
- Monsieur ?  
  
- J'aimerais ajouter…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Dumbledore se tut, puis regarda Fumseck qui dormait sur son perchoir.  
  
- Quoiqu'elle fasse, ou dise, je vous demanderais de ne pas lui porter de jugement.  
  
Sirius acquiesça mais était tout de même surpris de cette requête.  
  
- Elle mange peu, forcez-la à manger.  
  
- Ce n'est plus une enfant non plus.  
  
- Je vous enverrais de l'argent, achetez-lui des vêtements convenables. Elle serait bien capable de garder ça sur le dos pendant les deux mois qui vont suivre.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Albus fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je l'ai recueillie à l'âge de 8 ans, alors elle est quelque peu… différente de nous.  
  
- Ah…   
  
- S'il vous plaît, je ne vous demande rien d'autre.  
  
« C'est déjà beaucoup quand même. » Il ferma les yeux.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Son mentor sourit.  
  
- Vous savez, malgré son apparence, c'est une enfant très attentionnée.  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh était dans le hall d'entrée de l'école. Elle patientait tranquillement. Elle s'était assise sur les longues marches, sachant que dans quelques semaines, elle devrait les monter dans l'uniforme de Hogwarts.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius arriva, la tirant de ses rêveries, elle se releva.  
  
- On y va ? lui dit-il.  
  
Elle secoua la tête positivement. Il l'observa.  
  
- On devrait d'abord aller chercher des affaires à toi.  
  
- Tout est chez moi.  
  
- Où ça ?  
  
- Au Japon. On me les enverra bientôt.  
  
« Je savais bien qu'il blaguait. »  
  
- …Tu veux qu'on s'arrête à Hogsmeade pour que tu puisses te prendre des affaires de rechange ?  
  
Suh regarda à terre. Elle murmura des mots inaudibles.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi…  
  
- On reviendra demain, tu sembles fatiguée.  
  
- Je t'assure que non.  
  
- Dumbledore va m'envoyer de l'argent pour que tu puisses avoir des vêtements, tu vas pas rester avec ça pendant des semaines, non ?  
  
- Il suffit de les laver, répond-elle.   
  
- Tu rigoles ?  
  
- Ai-je l'air de rigoler ?  
  
- Mais où tu vis ? demanda Sirius ironiquement.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement vers Hogsmeade, jusqu'à ce que Suh brise le silence.  
  
- Comment…  
  
Il la regarda, elle fixait le paysage face à elle, les yeux étrangement tristes.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Comment… vas-tu ?  
  
Elle s'arrêta.  
  
- Ca peut aller, je suis professeur, tout va bien, lui sourit-il.   
  
Elle soupira puis continua à marcher. Sirius fut étonné de sa réaction et la rattrapa assez vite.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.  
  
- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- J'en étais sûre, elle était presque en train de courir.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Hogsmeade, elle ne lui accorda aucun regard. Sirius ne culpabilisait pas, mais semblait gêné par rapport à cette réaction inattendue.  
  
- Tiens-toi à moi, nous allons transplaner.  
  
Elle s'approcha lentement et s'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier avec difficulté. Il soupira puis ils arrivèrent en un éclair devant chez lui. Suh voulu avancer mais Sirius la retint. Elle le regarda, le regard plein de colère.  
  
- Attends, avant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et se calma.  
  
- Je vous écoute.  
  
« Elle me vouvoie de nouveau… »  
  
- Il faut que tu saches que je ne vis pas seul…  
  
- Vous faites ce que vous voulez.  
  
- Tu m'agaces !  
  
- Vous de même ! elle lui tira la langue.  
  
Il respira un bon coup.  
  
- Je vis avec mon filleul.  
  
Un éclair sembla passer dans les yeux de Suh.  
  
- Ha… Harry vit avec toi ?  
  
- Oui, tu le connais ?  
  
Elle grince des dents.  
  
- Oui. Si on veut…  
  
Elle avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Sirius marchait lentement.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit des bruits de pas courant vers l'entrée.  
  
- Sirius !!  
  
Harry arrivait en courant vers l'entrée, tout souriant.  
  
- Tu en as mis du temps ! dit-il. Harry s'arrêta.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Suh.  
  
Harry remarqua que les pupilles de la jeune fille étaient différents, et son regard était profond. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Euh, je… dit Harry, gêné.  
  
- Comme tu ressembles à ton père... murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle se détacha de lui et tourna la tête.  
  
- Elle va loger ici jusqu'au 1er septembre, intervint Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi ? continua Harry.  
  
- Je vais à Hogwarts cette année.  
  
Sirius fit des signes à Harry pour lui dire qu'il lui expliquera plus tard.  
  
- Suis-moi Suh, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
  
Elle acquiesça et suivit Sirius qui monta les escaliers. Il avança jusqu'au fond du couloir, où la lumière se voyait faiblement.  
  
- Ta chambre est celle-ci, au fond du couloir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Suh était loin derrière Sirius, elle grimaçait. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de lumière, ici ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Elle courut presque pour arriver jusqu'à lui et le fit presque tomber. Il sentit quelque chose lui agripper fortement le bras. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et de la lumière se diffusa plus facilement dans le sombre couloir. Suh se détendit et lâcha Sirius.  
  
- … Repose-toi, la salle de bain est en face de ta chambre. Sers-toi de ce que tu veux. Les serviettes sont dans le placard du haut. Je demanderais à Harry de te prêter de quoi te changer pour le moment.  
  
Elle secoua vivement la tête.  
  
- Merci, merci…  
  
Il posa lentement sur la tête de Suh qui sursauta.  
  
- Mais je t'en prie…  
  
Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y enferma. Sirius descendit rejoindre son filleul.  
  
- Alors Sirius ? Que voulait Dumbledore ?  
  
- Je vais être professeur de DCFM, souriait Sirius.  
  
- Fantastique !! - Harry leva les bras au ciel – Ca va être une super année !  
  
- Oui, mais je ne serais pas le seul professeur, j'aurais un assistant, ou plutôt un collègue dans cette matière.  
  
- Qui ça ?  
  
- Tu verras.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu n'es pas content ?  
  
- Harry ? Tu pourrais mettre de l'ekel… euh de l'életriciké dans le couloir…   
  
- De l'électricité, Sirius. Il suffit de mettre une ampoule et d'allumer l'interrupteur, c'est facile.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça – il ne comprend rien – S'il te plaît.  
  
- J'irai au magasin si tu veux, - soupire Harry - Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne m'y connais pas en truc muggle et je crois que Suh a peur du noir. Elle s'est littéralement jeté sur moi tout à l'heure en haut.  
  
- Un truc de fille. Peut-être que tu lui plais ? le taquina Harry.  
  
Sirius se frotta la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Depuis qu'on a quitté Hogwarts, elle a agit bizarrement. Je l'effraie.  
  
- Bizarrement ? répéta Harry.  
  
- Oui, très bizarrement même. Dumbledore m'a dit de passer l'éponge si elle agit bizarrement, et de ne pas me mêler de sa vie, il me force même à la nourrir…   
  
- Effectivement. Il y a plus anormal que le directeur…  
  
- Harry… Je suis sérieux.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Bref, qui c'est ? demanda Harry pour changer de conversation.  
  
- Asseyons-nous d'abord, je suis épuisé.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Sirius s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil préféré. Il attendit que Harry s'assied pour lui parler.  
  
Il lui parla de ce que lui avait dit tantôt Dumbledore : l'affection particulière de ce dernier et leur lien, son comportement, ses réactions. Harry écoutait avec attention. Sirius le regardait, silencieux.  
  
- Elle est protégée avec lui, je ne vois pas le problème.  
  
- De ce point de vue, oui. - conclut Sirius – Mais elle a l'air si…  
  
- … fragile ? continua Harry.  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
- Suh n'a pas trop le caractère de quelqu'un qui a vécu la belle vie, et puis Dumbledore la défend et ne la contrarie pas…  
  
- C'est normal, c'est son tuteur, c'est ça ? dit Harry.  
  
- Même, je suis ton parrain mais c'est pas pour ça que l'on est d'accord sur tout, non ? sourit Sirius.  
  
- Vrai…, Harry se tut. Tu sais qui sont ses parents ?  
  
Sirius pinça les lèvres.  
  
- … Non, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.  
  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici auparavant.  
  
- Je ne parle pas de son physique, mais de sa façon de faire. Son regard surtout…  
  
Un grand fracas retentit dans la maison. Sirius se leva en un bond, Harry courait vers les escaliers et sortit sa baguette.  
  
- C'était Suh, tu crois ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, ça vient de la salle de bains.  
  
Harry soupira et rangea sa baguette. Il marmonna un léger « Les filles ! » et monta avec son parrain. Ce dernier toqua à la porte et Suh l'ouvrit prudemment.  
  
Sirius attrapa la tête de son filleul dans ses mains et lui cacha les yeux. ( « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Harry en gigotant )   
  
Suh avait seulement sortie la tête, mais on pouvait s'apercevoir que son épaule était nue et qu'elle essayait de se cacher derrière la porte.  
  
- Je n'ai qu'une serviette – Harry arrête de gigoter – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Suh timidement.  
  
- On a entendu du bruit, tu n'as rien ? demande Sirius.  
  
- Non, - détourne le regard – j'ai fait tomber toutes les serviettes et du verre qui contenait des brosses, ça m'a surprise. Je suis désolée.  
  
- Tu nous as fait peur en criant comme ça, on a cru que tu… - Harry se dégage de Sirius, il la regarde de haut en bas - t'étais faite agressée…Aïe ! Sirius ! – ses yeux étaient de nouveau cachés par Sirius -  
  
- Regarde pas ! dit Sirius. Si tu n'as rien, ça va. Je me suis inquiété pour rien.  
  
- Tu t'es inquiété… ?  
  
- Ce n'est rien… Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?  
  
- … ! – elle cache sa main – Je me suis coupée.  
  
Elle referma brusquement la porte.  
  
- Je vais arrangée ça, merci. Dit-elle en travers de la porte.  
  
Ils haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Tadaima *= « Je suis rentrée » en japonais. C'est ce que disent les japonais lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux. ( pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas ) 


	3. The Illusion

Chapitre 2 : The Illusion   
  
Suh referma la porte et leur dit qu'elle n'avait rien, que ça allait s'arranger, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge : elle avait mal et le sang coulait sur le sol. Elle secoua sa main d'un geste dédaigneux et ramassa les serviettes. Décidément, elle ne s'y fera jamais de ce mode de vie à l'humain. Ils ont besoin de choses inutiles pour vivre, quelle perte de temps !  
  
Le temps de nettoyer la pièce que sa blessure disparut, complètement cicatrisée.  
  
- Comme toujours… se dit-elle.  
  
Suh jeta au loin sa serviette qu'elle portait autour de la taille et dégagea ses mèches de devant ses yeux. Elle voyait beaucoup mieux ainsi. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur sa poitrine. Sa cicatrice était toujours présente. Fait étonnant quand on sait que son corps a un métabolisme qui permet de guérir un instant après une blessure. Même les coupures et égratignures causés par ses jeunes frères ne disparaissaient pas, ce qui l'obligeaient à cacher toute parcelle de peau, de même que ses mains. Si rien n'était visible, elle, le ressent très bien. Son existence elle-même est maudite, mais elle s'en fichait complètement et ce, depuis le début. Son esprit divaguait, jusqu'à entrevoir une silhouette familière.  
  
Harry Potter… Comme il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue… C'était lorsqu'il était bébé, c'est vrai, mais il semblait bien différent de l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui… Elle sourit. De même que Sirius. Sur son visage, était toujours présent les traces de son long séjour à Azkaban. Suh soupira un bon coup et coupa court à ses réflexions et prit un bon bain bien chaud.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh était en train d'essuyer ses cheveux encore mouillés.   
  
Elle grimaça en se voyant dans le miroir.  
  
- C'est quand même court…  
  
La serviette se finissait à la naissance de ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et descendit lentement les marches.  
  
Les deux hommes étaient occupés dans la cuisine, préparant les plats et autres. Harry tourna alors la tête vers elle.  
  
- Ah, tu as fini ?  
  
Suh secoua la tête.  
  
- Aurais-tu des vêtements pour moi ?  
  
- Ouais, suis-moi.  
  
Il s'essuya les mains, franchit à peine un pas, qu'il stoppa.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Suh.  
  
- Euh… rien.  
  
La jeune fille grimaça.  
  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus grand, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
  
- J'ai rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Harry passa devant elle.  
  
- Tes yeux disent le contraire.  
  
- Pas ma faute si…  
  
- Si ? demanda Suh innocemment.  
  
« J'ai pas l'habitude de voir des filles à moitié nues devant moi !! »  
  
- Rien, viens.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Suh étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci, tentant de trouver une tenue décente pour la jeune fille.  
  
- Et que dis-tu de ça ? demanda Harry en montrant un large T-shirt de coton.  
  
- Ca me va, du moment que ça se porte.  
  
Elle défit sa serviette mais s'arrêta.  
  
- …  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas un short ? Ou quelque chose de ce style ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pour quoi, je t'ai déjà passé un pantalon.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements.  
  
Suh lui tourna à peine le dos que Harry eut des bouffés de chaleur et colla rapidement sa main sur le nez. Elle retira la serviette, qui tomba au sol, dévoilant ses formes au garçon qui commençait à respirer difficilement.  
  
« Mais elle me fait quoi ???!!! Je suis un garçon, bon sang ! »  
  
Il se tourna vers son lit et se cacha les yeux ; il entendit des bruits de chiffons froissés.  
  
- Ca y est, tu peux regarder… Oh.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Harry rougit violemment. Le T-shirt était trop grand, laissant apparaître l'épaule nue de Suh. Elle sourit.  
  
- T'en as pas un autre, je crois que c'est un peu juste.  
  
« Une peu juste ?! Elle veut ma mort !! »  
  
Elle se pencha pour ramasser la serviette. Harry saigna du nez.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Après la mésaventure de l'essayage des vêtements, Harry préparait le dîner, aidé de Sirius qui tentait de chauffer un plat au four électrique.  
  
- Mais pourquoi les muggles se compliquent la vie avec des engins aussi inutiles !! finit-il par dire. Un coup de baguette et c'est finit !  
  
- C'est justement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de baguettes que les fours existent, de même que tous les appareils ménagers. Dieu sait que ça m'a bien servit à une époque.  
  
Harry se tut.   
  
Suh s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Ca sent bon - elle se parle à elle-même - … L'odeur de l'hêtre, de la lavande et de chair morte… Hein ?  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond.   
  
Elle tenta de déterminer l'odeur et comprit.  
  
- Il y a un loup-garou qui vient ici ? - elle renifla doucement - Et souvent en plus…  
  
Elle cherchait l'endroit d'où venait cette odeur de mort, de chair et de sang. Elle en était dégoûtée. Suh atteignit une porte, apparemment usée de trace de griffes et du sang séché beaucoup plus récent.  
  
- Il s'est blessé ? - elle parle du loup -  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et vit qu'elle menait à un petit escalier sombre dont on ne percevait pas le fond. Elle inspira fort ; l'odeur venait bien d'ici. Lorsqu'elle voulut descendre, Sirius l'interpella.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Il parlait calmement mais on sentait dans sa voix une légère panique.  
  
Suh le regarda dans les yeux puis regarda de nouveau la porte. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les traces de sang.  
  
- Je ne faisais que regarder, dit-elle.  
  
- Referme la porte, dit Sirius brusquement.  
  
- Pas de problème.  
  
« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des loup-garous encore en liberté ici… Attends voir, peut-être est-ce… ? »  
  
Il tourna les talons lorsqu'il entendit :  
  
- Il va mieux ? questionna Suh.  
  
- Pardon ?   
  
Sirius ne comprenait pas.  
  
- Il y a du sang séché sur cette porte, le loup-garou s'est fait pourchasser ?  
  
- Co… Comment sais-tu qu'il y a eu un loup-garou ici ?! s'emporta Sirius.  
  
Elle avait beau être importante pour Dumbledore, les indiscrets, Sirius les détestait. Surtout concernant ses amis… Ou plutôt le seul qui lui restait.  
  
Suh haussa les épaules.  
  
- Ca fait deux-trois jours que la pleine lune est passée, et j'ai entendu dire que les loups n'étaient pas très appréciés dans le coin.   
  
Elle lui répondit d'un ton détachée, qui ne plut pas beaucoup à Sirius.  
  
- Je n'aime pas ce ton… commença Sirius.  
  
- Je n'ai rien pour les loup-garous mais l'humain pourrait peut-être avoir besoin d'aide. La potion tue-loup n'est pas efficace en cas de blessure.  
  
- Quoi… ?   
  
Suh leva un sourcil.  
  
- Vous l'avez soigné, ou pas ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Elle se concentra davantage et sentit une odeur familière. Ce n'était pas bon signe.  
  
« Des vampires… » marmonna-t-elle.  
  
- Il avait une plaie ? Il a reçu une flèche ou un truc du genre ?  
  
- Rien de tel… - Sirius réfléchit - Si, une espèce d'aiguille. Quand j'ai essayé de la retirer, elle avait disparue.  
  
Il essayait de se détendre mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
  
  
  
Suh ouvrit grands les yeux, puis se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. Elle marmonna quelque chose puis regarda Sirius.  
  
- Vous devriez le faire venir au plus vite ici, je crains qu'il ne soit pas guéri du tout, votre ami.  
  
- Ses plaies avaient déjà disparues quand…  
  
- Ses aiguilles sont utilisées par des chasseurs ! - s'emporta Suh - Des chasseurs ! Ils sont là pour tuer, vous croyez qu'ils l'auraient laissé partir si facilement s'il ne s'agissait que d'une aiguille ordinaire ! Tout le monde sait ça ! Elles sont enduis de sang de vampire, et ça, je peux vous garantir que ça les tuent à coup sûr, les loup-garous !… Si ça se trouve, les chasseurs eux-mêmes étaient des vampires. Quel horreur.  
  
Sirius pâlit.  
  
- Qu… Quoi ? dit Harry.  
  
Il venait d'arriver, entendant les cris émis par Suh, il accourut.  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
Elle acquiesça d'un air grave.  
  
- Il était loup-garou quand il s'est fait touché, ou pas ?  
  
- Remus m'a assuré que non.  
  
Elle soupira de soulagement.  
  
- Sirius, dites-moi où il est. On peut encore le sauver.   
  
Sirius tendit la main en direction de Suh et la saisit. Il vit Harry et secoua la tête.  
  
- Nous reviendrons vite, dit-il.  
  
Ils transplanèrent.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était assez étroite. Des objets jonchaient le sol. Sirius se dirigea hâtivement vers la seule porte et l'ouvrit. Suh constata qu'ils avaient atterris dans le débarras d'une petite maisonnette, le couloir menait à une petite chambre où était allongé Remus, apparemment inconscient.  
  
Sirius accourut vers son ami, et se pencha pour lui parler.  
  
- Moony ? Moony, tu m'entends ?   
  
Sirius avait la voix tremblante.  
  
Suh s'approcha précautionneusement de Remus et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle saisit sa main froide et la tint entre ses petits doigts.  
  
Remus bougea la main et émit un léger grognement de douleur, Sirius fut soulagé. Suh posa doucement sa main de libre sur le front de Remus et se mordit les lèvres.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Il est brûlant.  
  
Suh soupira. Tant pis pour sa tranquillité et son secret.  
  
- Sirius, va me chercher une serviette humide et un couteau, très aiguisé si possible.  
  
Il se leva et sortit en toute hâte. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait faire Suh, mais si cela pouvait sauver son meilleur ami, il le ferait.  
  
Il revint quelques instant plus tard. Il vit Suh assise sur le lit, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux du front de Remus, elle lui tenait toujours la main. Son regard semblait loin et mélancolique, mais il s'arrêta de penser quand il vit qu'elle le regardait.  
  
- Ca y est ? Donne-moi le couteau, pose la serviette à côté.  
  
Suh avait mise les couvertures sur lui et les avaient remontés jusqu'au niveau de son cou. Elle avait la manche de son bras droit défaite.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ce couteau ? il la regardait suspicieusement.  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Rien, je veux juste le sauver.  
  
Elle dégagea sa main de la main de Remus et tint la tête de ce dernier droite, et leva son bras droit au dessus de la bouche entre-ouverte de Remus. Elle lâcha la tête et saisit le couteau. D'un coup sec, elle trancha la peau de son bras. Elle fermait les yeux fortement, et murmurait des choses que Sirius ne comprenait pas.   
  
Sirius était médusé, il voulait réagir mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Etais-ce une vampire ? Mais les vampires n'ont pas de sang, et encore moins du sang bleu…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
  
- Je sais ce que je fais. Je lui sauve la vie.  
  
Elle prit la serviette humide et la posa sur son bras ensanglanté. Elle   
  
sourit lorsqu'elle vit Remus ouvrir les yeux petit à petit.  
  
- Bonjour, elle lui parlait doucement.  
  
Sirius s'approcha et s'agenouilla à son tour, Remus ne semblait pas comprendre.  
  
- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
  
Sirius détourna la tête vers Suh, Remus fit de même.  
  
- L'aiguille que les chasseurs vous avaient injectée était enduit de sang de vampire. Vous seriez mort si Sirius n'était pas arrivé à temps, elle se leva et regarda Sirius, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul pour le moment, le temps qu'il récupère ses forces.  
  
- Hum…  
  
- Vous avez bien des affaires à lui chez vous, non ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Alors portez-le jusque là-bas, et soignez-le.   
  
- Je ne pourrais pas transplaner avec trois personnes !  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Qui vous a dit que je ne savais pas transplaner ? répondit Suh.  
  
- D'accord.   
  
Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça jusqu'à son retour à son domicile, suivi de près par Suh.  
  
- Remus ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Ce dernier sourit faiblement.  
  
- Je vais le porter jusque sa chambre, dit sombrement Sirius.  
  
Harry semblait perturber. Il était vraiment très attaché à ces deux personnes, même s'ils n'étaient pas de sa famille. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot.  
  
Suh monta également dans sa chambre.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le lendemain, Remus se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux que la journée précédente. Il s'étira longuement sur son lit et constata avec étonnement que Sirius dormait à poings fermés sur sa chaise, qui était placé face au lit de Remus. Il se mit à sourire. Malgré ses airs prétentieux et solitaire, Sirius était en fait une personne d'une tendresse infinie et très mère poule.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Remus reconnut la jeune fille qu'il avait vu la veille et qui se tenait près de lui. Elle arborait un sourire sincère mais ses yeux étaient très tristes.  
  
- Bonjour.   
  
- Bonjour, répondit Remus.  
  
Remus sentit une chose étrange. Une odeur inconnue, presque sauvage se répandre dans la pièce. Une forte odeur de soufre vint jusqu'à lui. Une odeur non-humaine, mélangé avec une odeur familière, très familière. Suh sentit le pouls de Remus s'accélérer et regarda Sirius, endormi près de lui.   
  
- Je vois que Sirius a veillé sur vous sans relâche, elle se mit à rire, ce qui réveilla Sirius.  
  
- Hein ? Quoi… - il se frotte les yeux - Moony, tu es réveillé ?  
  
- Oui, merci d'avoir veillé à mon chevet.  
  
- C'est naturel, voyons !  
  
La porte se referma. Suh était partie.  
  
- C'était Harry ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Non, c'était la jeune fille.   
  
« Elle l'a réveillé exprès… » pensa-t-il.  
  
- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il, étonné.  
  
- Voir si j'allais mieux.  
  
Remus tenta de se lever mais Sirius l'en empêcha, prétextant que ce dernier était trop faible pour ça, et il rit.   
  
De la cuisine, Suh pouvait les entendre rire. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt, et elle attendait que tout le monde soit réveillé pour pouvoir déjeuner.  
  
Elle partit au salon et s'assit. ( sur le fauteuil de Sirius, je crois qu'elle l'a adopté ! ^0^ ) Rapidement, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il faut dire qu'en vérité, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'inquiétait, même si elle savait qu'il était sauvé, elle s'attendait à la réaction du lendemain de Sirius. Qu'allait-il dire ?  
  
Elle avait peur. Comme elle aurait aimé être avec Raziel en ce moment…  
  
- Où es-tu, 'Liel ?  
  
Harry arriva en même temps que Sirius et Remus dans la cuisine. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et s'apprêtèrent à préparer le petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il vit que tout était déjà fait.  
  
- Tu as été rapide aujourd'hui, Harry, dit Sirius.  
  
- Je suis aussi étonné que toi. Je viens de me lever, répondit son filleul.  
  
- Ca doit être Suh… dit Sirius.  
  
Il repensa à la veille. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas à la portée d'une personne normale, ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit… Il secoua la tête et partit à la recherche de Suh.   
  
Il la trouva affalée sur son fauteuil, endormie. Il la secoua légèrement.  
  
« Sur mon fauteuil… » pensa-t-il.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
- … Dodo…  
  
Il sourit.  
  
- Allez, lève-toi ou ce que tu as fait va refroidir.  
  
Suh émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux à contre-cœur.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux et se mit à bailler.  
  
- Bonjour mon ange. Tu viens ?  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Après avoir fait les présentations, nos quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Autour de la table, le quatuor était silencieux. Sirius dévisageait de temps en temps Suh qui fixait avec une étrange intensité son assiette. Harry haussait les épaules au regard interrogateur de Remus.  
  
- Padfoot ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Sirius regarda son ami puis regarda Suh. Elle leva la tête vers ses yeux et soupira.  
  
- … Ce que tu as fait hier, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- J'aimerais, si possible, éviter le sujet, répondit Suh.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il y a des choses… - elle les regarde tous les 3 - que vous ne comprendriez pas.  
  
- Je peux faire un effort… continua Sirius.  
  
- De quoi tu parles, Sirius ? dit soudainement Harry.  
  
Sirius la regarda, un air indéchiffrable.  
  
- Comment va ton bras ?   
  
Suh posa sa fourchette et leva son bras de façon très exagéré, comme si elle était en colère, déboutonna la manche et la retira.   
  
Il n'y avait rien.  
  
Sirius posa sa tête sur ses mains, qui étaient accoudées sur la table.  
  
- Explique-moi, ...  
  
Remus et Harry ne comprenaient pas.  
  
- C'est le fait que je sois guérie qui te perturbes à ce point ou bien est-ce parce que mon sang n'est pas comme le tien ? dit Suh, pris d'une fureur soudaine.  
  
- Les deux, il leva la tête vers elle.  
  
Sirius et Suh se dévisageaient. Si le regard était capable de tuer, la maison entière aurait disparue.  
  
- Calme-toi Sirius… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit calmement Remus.  
  
- Il y a qu'elle me dit qu'elle t'a sauvé mais je ne sais si je dois la croire quand je vois que son sang n'est pas rouge mais bleu !   
  
- Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'aider des gens pour me faire insulter ! C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, mais pour lui ! rugit-elle.  
  
- Qui me dit qu'il ne va pas se changer en monstre - « Arrête Sirius ! » dit Remus - comme t…  
  
Suh se leva brusquement et le gifla tellement fort qu'il tomba. Ses yeux n'avaient plus le même éclat, ils étaient violets, exprimant toute sa colère et sa rage.  
  
- NE T'AVISES PLUS JAMAIS DE DIRE CA, PLUS JAMAIS ! elle semblait prête à lui bondir dessus, à lui faire le plus de mal possible, pour qu'il comprenne. Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu des gens lui dire ça ? Différente, anormale, dangereuse, monstre…  
  
- Démon… dit Sirius lorsqu'il aperçut la couleur des yeux de Suh. Ses yeux ont la couleur des yeux des démons.  
  
Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Les vitres de la cuisine se brisèrent, créant un vent violent. Des bruits identiques retentirent dans toute la maison. Ils mirent leurs bras en avant afin de se protéger, lorsque tout finit, Suh avait disparue.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	4. Reconciliations' Flower

Chapitre 3 : Reconciliation's Flower  
  
Suh courait à en perdre haleine. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais une chose est sûre : elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle regardait dans les environs, rien. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.  
  
Elle aperçut un sentier et décida d'y emprunter le chemin.   
  
Suh s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants, toute essoufflée et s'assit sur une pierre. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, elle aurait pu se contenter de le taper, de l'insulter également, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pas Sirius…  
  
Elle s'épongea le front avec la manche et s'aperçut qu'elle avait froid, pourtant l'été était bien présent. Elle se regarda de haut en bas et éclata de rire : son pantalon traînait à terre et elle ne portait ni chaussettes ni chaussures, sa chemise était plus grande qu'elle. Elle constata soudain que, malgré leur même taille, Harry était tout de même bien plus corpulent qu'il en avait l'air.  
  
« En ce moment, ils doivent être bien content de ne pas me voir »  
  
Elle tenta de sourire elle n'y arriva pas.  
  
- J'ai froid, fut la dernière chose qu'elle prononça avant de s'endormir.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Les carreaux avaient tous été réparés, ( avec de la magie, c'est pratique ! ) des voisins qui accouraient chez Sirius pour voir ce qu'était ce bruit et lui qui simulait, disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Remus et Harry tentaient de le calmer, mais en vain.  
  
- Non contente de me bousiller ma maison, il faut en plus que MADEMOISELLE s'enfuit ! Si je la retrouve, elle l'au méritée son coup de pied dans le…  
  
- Sirius, calme-toi ! C'est de ta faute tout de même, tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme tu l'as fait, le réprimanda Remus.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Il a raison, tu y as été fort… Trop même, je comprends sa réaction, dit Harry d'un air très sérieux.   
  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est étrange, et alors ? Elle m'a sauvé, non ?   
  
- Pourquoi tu la défends ? Elle est tout de même…  
  
- Différente ? Et moi, est-ce que je ne suis pas différent de toi, Sirius ?  
  
- Oui, mais tu es mon ami, dit Sirius.  
  
Remus soupira.  
  
- Padfoot. Tu es cruel de ne pas lui laisser une chance.  
  
- Ecoutez tous les deux, au lieu de rester là, je vais aller la chercher dehors. Si dans une heure je ne reviens pas, prévenez Dumbledore, dit Harry.  
  
- Mais il va me tuer ! répondit Sirius.  
  
- Tu étais censé prendre soin d'elle, Harry sortit sur cette phrase.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ne savait pas où chercher, il avançait à grand pas, déambulant au hasard.   
  
- Je me demande bien où elle a pu aller…  
  
« Vu son état, elle n'a pas dû penser à transplaner… Elle doit être dans le coin, mais où ? - il hausse les épaules - Il y a le village un peu plus loin, une clairière… Ah, peut-être là-bas. »  
  
Il se mit à courir et partit dans la direction de la clairière en question.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh était réveillée. Elle continua son chemin, marchant lentement, les épaules tremblantes. A un moment, elle voulut retourner à Hogwarts, mais que dire à Albus ?  
  
« Il serait déçu de voir que je suis partie en m'enfuyant, et risquerais de réprimander Sirius… »  
  
Elle grimaça puis décida finalement de rentrer.  
  
« Il va me passer un savon pas possible. En plus je l'ai giflé ! Merlin, je vais finir à la cave !! »  
  
Elle s'angoissa très vite en imaginant les pires traitements que pourraient lui faire subir Sirius. Elle arriva dans un endroit éclairé, pleins d'arbustes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un Harry pas content du tout.  
  
« Oups… »  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry reprenait son souffle. Elle n'y était pas. Décidément, cette fille ne lui apportera rien de bon. Il leva les yeux face à lui et vit Suh arriver, pensante. Elle marchait sans regarder et s'arrêta. Elle voulut bouger mais aperçut que Harry l'observait. Il tentait de prendre un air méchant.  
  
- Tu te rends compte que ça fait près d'une heure que je te cherche, disait-il très calme.  
  
Suh aurait préférée qu'il crie, cela l'aurait encore moins angoissée. Mais là, c'était pire. Albus faisait la même chose quand elle faisait des bêtises étant enfant, ça ne la rassura aucunement.  
  
« Faisons comme Dumbledore, peut-être que ça marchera… » pensa Harry.  
  
- Je… Je suis désolée…  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- On s'est inquiété pour toi, tu sais ? il fronçait les sourcils.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Cela faisait près d'une heure et demie que Suh avait disparue, Harry avec. Sirius faisait des aller-retours dans le salon et Remus tentait de le rassurer.   
  
Peine perdue.   
  
Dumbledore, lui, était assis sur un fauteuil. Ses lunettes étaient dans ses mains et sa tête était penché, ne montrant pas son angoisse.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Harry a dû la retrouver et ils rentrent ensemble… dit Remus.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que tu essaies plus de te convaincre toi-même, non ? dit Sirius.  
  
Remus haussa les épaules.  
  
- Quand le père va savoir ça… dit distraitement Dumbledore.  
  
- Pardon ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Si jamais Severus apprend sa disparition…  
  
Dumbledore les regarda et soupira légèrement.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Une tempête noire arriva et vociférait de façon très agressif.   
  
- Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Où est Makoto ?  
  
Sirius et Remus ouvrirent leurs yeux très grands. Sirius voulut répliquer mais deux mains vinrent solidement l'agripper à son col et Severus le fit presque à le soulever tellement il était en colère.  
  
- Réponds, ordure !  
  
- Severus, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, tenta le vieux directeur.  
  
Sirius était au bord de l'étouffement, tellement Snape le serrait entre ses mains. Remus réussit à le dégager, mais avec difficulté.  
  
Sirius tomba à terre, respirant lourdement.   
  
- Monsieur le directeur, je vous avais dit que j'étais contre !  
  
- Contre quoi ? demanda timidement Remus.  
  
- Contre le fait que cet imbécile s'occupe de ma fille ! ses yeux étaient envahis d'une rage indescriptible.  
  
Silence.  
  
Quelques secondes passent.  
  
Puis les minutes…  
  
- Quoi ? ce fut la seule chose que put dire Sirius.  
  
Snape lui lança un regard plein de rancœur.  
  
- Quoi ?! Ca t'étonnes que j'ai une fille ? rugit-il.  
  
- Ben oui… - dit Sirius innocemment - Mais comment un idiot comme toi peut avoir une fille ?!  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
  
- Eh bien… - commença Remus - on était en train de manger quand ils se sont disputés. Elle l'a giflé et elle est partie.  
  
Snape sourit vers Sirius, un sourire méprisant genre ' bien-fait-pour-ta-pomme-c'est-pas-ma-fille-pour-rien '.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, face de rat ? lança Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore allait leur demander de se calmer et de se taire lorsque Harry arriva, étonné.  
  
- Mais qui est le barbare qui a fracassé la porte, elle est en piteuse…- il lève les yeux vers les quatre hommes - état... Professeur Snape ?  
  
Il semblait bouleversé de le voir.  
  
- Mph. Où est Makoto ?  
  
Elle arriva juste après Harry, regardant les dégâts de la porte.  
  
- Hoe… Sirius est fâché à mort…  
  
Elle tourna à peine la tête que Snape l'agrippa fortement contre lui, lui tenant doucement la tête.  
  
- Tu n'as rien… lui chuchota-t-elle. Dans quel état tu es, ma fille…  
  
- Papa ?  
  
Suh était étonnée de le voir. Elle se serra contre lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
Silence.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'eux et vit qu'on l'observait de façon étrange. Harry semblait au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, Sirius fit une mine limite écœurée, seul Dumbledore et Remus semblaient parfaitement normal.   
  
Suh quitta les bras de son père et les regarda attentivement.  
  
« La voilà l'odeur familière qui la suivait » sourit intérieurement Remus.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Severus.  
  
- Euh, je… dit Sirius avant de voir des étincelles, puis tout devint noir.   
  
Il entendit à peine les cris de Remus, qu'il tomba à terre, inconscient.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La seule chose dont se souvienne Sirius, c'est qu'il était solidement agrippé par Snape, après…  
  
Il était allongé sur son lit, et Harry attendait patiemment qu'il se réveille.  
  
- Je me suis évanoui ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Je le crains, oui, dit Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi ?   
  
- Snape est là, en bas.  
  
- C'est à cause de lui que je suis tombé dans les pommes ?!  
  
- Il vaut mieux que je t'explique avant que tu ne descendes…  
  
Harry soupira et lui raconta à peu près tout ce que lui avait dit Suh.  
  
- Finalement… - il tombe sur son lit - je comprends pourquoi. Snape, avoir une fille.   
  
- Moi c'est plutôt ses réactions qui m'ont le plus surpris. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça de sa part, dit Harry en se levant On devrait descendre, Remus doit s'inquiéter.  
  
Sirius se leva et suivit Harry.  
  
Dans le salon, il y avait une atmosphère étrange. Ni tendu ni calme. Snape vit Sirius arriver et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Encore vivant ? dit Severus.  
  
Suh lui donna un léger coup de coude.  
  
- Papa, enfin…  
  
- Tu te sens mieux, Sirius ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Ca va, ça va… Je survis, il regarde Snape.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers Sirius.  
  
- J'aimerais vous parler en privé.  
  
Sirius acquiesça et fit signe au directeur de le suivre.  
  
Harry s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Remus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry.   
  
- Je vais aller les voir, il va pas le réprimander pour si peu quand même… dit Suh.  
  
- Pour si peu ? Je te signale que… commença Snape.  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains, chuchotant des mots inaudibles pour les deux autres. Au grand étonnement de Harry, Severus sourit tendrement et lâcha sa fille.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lupin ? lança Snape instantanément, perdant son sourire.  
  
- Rien, sourit Remus. Disons que ce n'est pas habituel de te voir ainsi.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Te voir surpris, apeuré, ou même… sourire, c'est un fait tout à fait inhabituel, je dois l'avouer.  
  
- Ca, c'est vrai… dit Harry en simulant une toux.  
  
- Je ne vous ai pas sonner, Potter ! rugit-il.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! dit ce dernier.  
  
- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une fille, dit Remus.  
  
- Personne ne le savait. Ca ne concerne que ma fille et moi.  
  
- Tel père, tel fille ! dit Harry sans se soucier de baisser le ton.   
  
Ca lui plaisait de le voir changer de couleur. Pour une fois dans sa vie qu'il pouvait le charrier, il n'allait pas arrêter en si bon chemin.  
  
Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se taire mais rien ne sortit. Il se contenta de sourire, à sa manière.  
  
- Sachez seulement que nous avons été séparés, et qu'elle a réussi à me retrouver, il se tut.  
  
- Et sa mère, qui… dit Remus.  
  
- Ne t'avise pas de parler de sa mère en sa présence, Lupin ! Ou je te garantie que les derniers mots que tu prononceras ne seront que douleur ! lui lança sèchement Snape.   
  
Remus semblait abasourdi. C'était bien la 1ère fois que Severus le menaçait si ouvertement.  
  
- Je me posais juste la question…  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien alors : Ca ne te concerne pas, et vous également Potter ! - qui voulait dire quelque chose -  
  
Suh revint quelques instants après, la mine déçue. Dumbledore et Sirius étaient silencieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Suh ? demanda Snape.  
  
- Albus ne veux pas que je reste avec toi…   
  
- Il a raison, je ne serais pas là, et je n'aimerais pas te savoir seule.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
- On a pas eu l'occasion de parler, toi et moi …  
  
Elle s'agenouilla face près son père et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.   
  
Snape secoua la tête et posa sa main sur les cheveux de son enfant.  
  
- On ne pourra se revoir qu'à partir de la rentrée…  
  
Elle tenait fermement la robe de sorcier de son père et cacha son visage dans le tissu.  
  
- Je veux pas que tu partes ! elle le suppliait.  
  
Snape regarda Dumbledore. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Non, elle n'était pas au courant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait la voir de toutes les vacances. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque instant pour espionner Voldemort. Qu'il ne risquait pas de revenir. Depuis qu'il en a appris l'existence, elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Même… la mère de cette enfant. Il les aimait.  
  
Il regarda Sirius, qui semblait gêné.  
  
- Je resterais pour dîner, si tu veux.  
  
- Non ! elle tremblait à présent.   
  
- Suh, sois raisonnable, tu n'es plus une enfant, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Elle se resserra plus sur Severus.  
  
- Kirai ! Dai Kirai * !  
  
Dumbledore ne dit plus rien et se leva. Il eut un air triste en quittant le salon, suivit par Remus et Sirius à qui il avait demandé de les laisser seuls. Seul Harry ne bougeait pas.  
  
Il s'approcha de Suh et posa sa main sur son dos. Elle tremblait légèrement.  
  
« Elle pleure ?… »  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser seuls alors il a décida de rester, mais consoler les gens, ce n'était pas son truc.  
  
- Makoto, il y a des raisons qui m'empêchent de te garder. Je préfère que tu sois en sécurité avec Black. Lui, au moins, il pourra te protéger. Et puis il y a Lupin, il regarda Harry un instant, et Potter aussi. Ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- Toi aussi. Ca me suffit.  
  
- Suh, puisqu'il est là - Harry et Snape se regardent dans les yeux - profite de sa présence, il ne sera pas là longtemps.  
  
« Toi au moins, tu as encore ton père… »  
  
Elle se releva lentement et regarda Harry et s'essuya les yeux . Elle le prit dans ses bras et Harry ferma les yeux. Comme il aurait aimé avoir une sœur qui puisse le prendre dans ses bras de la même manière. Il resserra son étreinte.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Kirai * : Ca signifie détester en japonais. 


	5. The grey Mist in Diagon Alley

Chapitre 4 : The grey Mist of Diagon Alley  
  
Harry se réveilla péniblement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une sorte de boule était resté dans sa gorge depuis hier soir. Suh et son père semblaient être en très bons termes. Très étonnant quand on voit qui est son père… En effet, ils avaient passés la soirée a essayer d'instaurer quelques règles : Ne pas poser de questions, faire comme si de rien n'était ( cela semblait satisfaire Suh ) et savoir s'arrêter quand il le fallait. ( Sirius se mit à bouder à ce sujet )  
  
Harry se leva, prit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, il croisa Remus qui le salua chaleureusement.  
  
- Tu as mauvaise mine, Harry, dit Remus.  
  
- Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. - il baille - Et toi, ça va ?  
  
- Disons que les informations d'hier ne m'ont pas laissé indifférent… J'y ai pensé toute une partie de la nuit.  
  
- On est trois alors. Bonjour vous deux.  
  
Sirius venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Il était en caleçon. ( imaginez… Ca y est ? Vous voyez ? ^^ ) Remus sourit, Harry semblait désapprouvé la tenue de son parrain.  
  
- Je te signale qu'il y a une fille qui vit ici. Si elle te voyait…  
  
- Ne sois pas jaloux de mon charme, cher filleul ! il rit.  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer une petite tête à moitié endormie.  
  
- C'est qui qui fait tout ce bruit ? - dit Suh en se frottant les yeux - Bonjour vous trois…  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux très grands et rougit. « Pervers » fut tout ce qu'ils purent comprendre en travers de la porte qu'elle ferma presque aussitôt.  
  
- Ben quoi ? Je suis choqué de ton attitude, Suh ! dit Sirius d'un ton amusé. Je suis pas si laid à regarder, non ?  
  
- A en mourir ! répondit Suh.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Quand vous aurez fini, moi je serais à la salle de bain… dit Harry.  
  
- Moi d'abord !  
  
Sirius courut vers la pièce et tenta de refermer la porte, les poignées tenus respectivement par lui et Harry, qui tentait vainement de dire qu'il était le premier arrivé.  
  
- Je vous attends en bas, dit simplement Remus.  
  
Harry tomba au sol et put entendre distinctement rire son parrain derrière la porte.  
  
- C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu arriveras à me battre, Harry !  
  
- Gamin ! répliqua Harry.  
  
Il l'entendit rire.  
  
Suh sortit prudemment de sa chambre et vit qu'Harry était seul. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
- Bonjour Suh.  
  
Elle le lâcha et descendit les marches de l'escalier.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine, en train de déjeuner.   
  
Sirius rigolait des mésaventures de Harry, et Suh semblait songeuse. Remus remarqua qu'elle mangeait peu.  
  
- Tu n'aimes pas ? lui demanda gentiment Remus.  
  
- Oh non, ce n'est pas ça ! - elle rougit - C'est que…  
  
Remus lui souriait.  
  
- Je ne mange pas de viande.  
  
- Ben pourquoi ? C'est bon, pourtant, riait Harry.  
  
- La viande me répugne. *  
  
- Je ne savais pas. Tu veux que je te prépare autre chose ? dit Remus.  
  
Elle se mit à rire.  
  
- Non merci, je sais cuisiner, et puis j'ai pas très faim.  
  
- Dumbledore va me tuer si tu ne manges pas, dit Sirius en mâchant goulûment son morceau de steak.   
  
Elle grimaça.  
  
- Il ne t'a tout de même pas demandé de surveiller mon alimentation, j'espère ? dit-elle.   
  
Harry et Sirius acquiescèrent.  
  
- Oh le vieux bouc… Ca va, je sais me débrouiller quand même.  
  
Sirius lui lança un regard soupçonneux.  
  
- Mouais… Ben attends-nous dans le salon, le temps qu'on finisse de manger et on y va.  
  
- Ok.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Une heure après, les voilà arrivés à Diagon Alley. Il y avait énormément de monde, alors ils restèrent groupés. Quelques personnes à leur passage s'écartèrent étrangement, Suh le remarqua.   
  
Ils regardaient avec appréhension Sirius. Suh commençait à s'énerver petit à petit, on entendait des murmures à leur passage tel que : « Tu as vu, Sirius Black ? L'ex-assassin ! » ou encore « Je me demande s'il est vraiment innocent ? ».  
  
Suh tentait de voir qui disaient de tels propos mais on ne voyait aucun visage. Sirius discutait avec Remus et Harry, et ne faisait guère attention autour de lui.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle saisit violemment un passant et le maintint fermement de ses mains et le poussa contre un mur proche. Elle lui donna une gifle.  
  
- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
  
- Mais je… tenta de s'expliquer le passant.  
  
Elle le gifla de nouveau.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant ?!  
  
- Aidez-moi… dit-il à l'encontre de Remus ou Harry.  
  
- Suh, lâche-le, il n'a rien fait ! dit Harry.  
  
Il essaya de dégager le bras de Suh qui tenait l'homme mais n'y arriva pas.  
  
Elle lui cogna la tête contre le mur violemment.  
  
- Je ne supporte pas les gens lâches qui médisent sur les autres !!!  
  
Des passants étaient effrayés et partaient rapidement. D'autres s'arrêtèrent et semblaient choqué par l'attitude de Suh.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez que je vous cogne également !  
  
L'homme, presque en larmes, la supplia de le laisser partir, ce qu'elle fit à contre-cœur, à la demande de Sirius.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'acharner sur ce pauvre homme… dit Sirius.  
  
- Ils disent du mal de toi et tu ne dis rien ? Chiffe-molle !  
  
Elle avança vite et disparut de leur vue.  
  
- J'aurais fait pareil si j'avais entendu quoi que ce soit, dit Harry.  
  
- C'est gentil de votre part, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je me fiche de l'opinion des autres, sourit Sirius.  
  
- Tout de même, le ministère a prouvé ton innocence, ils pourraient être indulgents.  
  
Remus était effaré de voir les réactions de certains sorciers.  
  
Sirius prit son ami par les épaules et ils partirent chercher Suh.  
  
- Elle s'enflamme aussi vite que Severus, dit Remus.  
  
- Tel père tel fille ! dirent en chœur Sirius et Harry avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh s'était arrêtée devant une boutique de jouets. Elle se mit à les contempler comme si c'était les sept merveilles du monde. Elle regardait tout particulièrement un lion en peluche. Il devait faire une trentaine de centimètres, il avait des gros yeux noir en forme de boutons et avait autour du cou un ruban violet avec un écusson noir et or brodé.  
  
- Comme c'est mignon…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec tant d'attention ?  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Remus penché près d'elle, tentant de voir ce qui la faisait fixer la vitrine aussi longtemps.  
  
- C'est une boutique pour enfants, dit Sirius. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses mettre des robes de cette taille.  
  
Elle rugit de colère et lui tira les deux oreilles. Pendant que Sirius criait de douleur, Harry s'approcha de Remus, abandonnant son parrain à son triste sort.  
  
- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant pourtant, dans ce magasin, Dit Harry.  
  
- Mais je n'ai jamais vu de jouets. C'est tellement réaliste, dit-elle en lâchant les oreilles de Sirius. Surtout le petit lion, là ! elle pointa le doigt vers la petite peluche.  
  
- … pensa Harry ( très intéressant ce qu'il pense, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ ; )  
  
- Allez, allons chercher des vêtements pour toi, dit Sirius.  
  
Suh hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route pour une boutique de prêt-à-porter.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Après de multitudes essais, Sirius réussit à trouver une personne pouvant aider Suh à l'habiller et ils durent patienter plusieurs heures avant de la voir arriver charger d'une multitude de paquets. Après avoir difficilement digéré la remarque de la vendeuse, ( « Votre fille sera ravissante dans ses nouveaux habits », Sirius était rouge de honte, Suh, ainsi que Remus éclataient de rire ) notre petit groupe décida de faire une pause chez le glacier.  
  
- Ah, c'est épuisant de faire du shopping ! Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes ! Sirius posa sa main sur les yeux, exténué.  
  
- Pas étonnant que tu ne vives qu'avec ton filleul avec une attitude pareille ! lança Suh.  
  
- Je suis encore jeune pour me marier !  
  
- Mais papa, et moi ? Suh éclata de rire.  
  
- La vendeuse était âgée, elle n'a pas vu que j'étais…  
  
- Ridé, dit Suh, amusée.  
  
- Quoi ? Sirius semblait choqué.  
  
- Et tu dis ne pas comprendre les femmes, Sirius ? dit Remus.  
  
Sirius, vexé, se tut et mangea sa glace silencieusement.  
  
- Où est Harry ? demanda Suh.  
  
- Il m'a dit avoir une course à faire, il nous rejoint ici, dit Remus.  
  
Suh jeta un œil à Sirius.  
  
- Tu as de la glace sur le coin de la bouche.  
  
- Hein ? répondit Sirius.  
  
- Imbécile.  
  
Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya le coin de la bouche à Sirius. Il regarda ailleurs, gêné.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
La concernée tourna la tête et vit Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
- Narcissa ? C'est toi ? demanda Suh.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle, sous les yeux surpris de Sirius et Remus, s'abstenant de tout commentaire.  
  
Narcissa leva les mains vers elle et lui saisit doucement les joues.   
  
( « Hé ! » dit Suh ) Elle la regarda intensément.  
  
- Comme tu es grande maintenant, elle la regarda de haut en bas, et belle. Cela fait combien de temps déjà ? 5 ans, 6 ans ? dit Narcissa.  
  
- Au moins cinq ans, Narcissa, dit Suh.  
  
Elle vit alors qu'un jeune homme l'observait. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention. Il était blond, les cheveux plaqués et les yeux gris. Il était également grand, un peu plus que Narcissa. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Lucius.  
  
- Suh, je te présente mon fils, Draco.  
  
Elle lui sourit et celui-ci prit sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un baise-main.  
  
- Très honoré, sourit-il.  
  
« Mais ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me bouffer ! » pensa Suh.  
  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir, au manoir ? demanda la femme.  
  
- Je suis arrivée il y a deux jours, pas le temps de contacter qui que ce soit, Suh lui accorda un petit sourire d'excuse.  
  
- Je comprends. Mais est-ce que tu viendras… me voir ?  
  
Suh put voir dans le regard de Mme Malfoy une sorte d'appel en détresse. Elle comprit tout de suite.  
  
- C'est d'accord. Mais pas pendant ces vacances, mon tuteur va me tuer si je pars sans prévenir.  
  
- C'est entendu. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour ta venue.  
  
Suh les salua et retourna auprès de Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Ce n'était pas la femme de Lucius Malfoy ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Si, malheureusement, répondit avec lassitude Suh.  
  
- Malheureusement ? dit Remus.  
  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
Harry venait d'arriver. Il s'assit près de Suh. Ils remarquèrent qu'il tenait un gros paquet enveloppé dans du papier multicolore et des fils de ruban de plusieurs couleurs.  
  
Il tendit le paquet vers Suh.  
  
- Tiens, de la part de Remus et moi, dit distraitement Harry.  
  
Suh était surprise. Elle arracha délicatement les fils et le papier, et poussa une exclamation.  
  
- Mais…  
  
Elle tenait à présent la peluche du lion qu'elle avait vu tantôt dans la boutique. Elle regarda la peluche, puis Harry, puis Remus. L'instant d'après elle fit presque tomber Harry de son siège tellement le geste était surprenant. Elle embrassa Harry sur les joues et se leva pour faire de même à Remus. Sirius, lui, riait en voyant leurs airs ahuris.   
  
Elle serrait Remus si fort en les remerciant qu'il en était rouge de confusion.  
  
Elle se rassit, toute souriante, en serrant sa peluche contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et continua de sourire.   
  
- Cesse de sourire bêtement en me regardant, dit soudainement Suh.  
  
- Tu réagis comme les enfants lorsqu'ils reçoivent leur premier cadeau.   
  
- C'est le cas, c'est la première peluche que je reçois.   
  
Elle tenait la peluche à bout de bras en le faisant gigoter dans tous les sens.   
  
- Content que ça te fasse plaisir, je peux te dire que ça a été dur de l'obtenir. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas à vendre, dit Harry en buvant un chocolat chaud.  
  
- Bon, il est peut-être temps de rentrer. Je suis épuisé, dit Remus.  
  
Suh lui lança un regard inquiet.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je me sens bien. Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.   
  
Remus se leva et il fut imiter par les autres.  
  
Ils quittèrent rapidement le glacier, puis, mêlés à la foule, Suh et Harry perdirent Sirius et Remus de vue.   
  
- Zut, je ne les voie plus… dit Harry.  
  
- On n'a qu'à transplaner, ils nous rejoindront.   
  
- Je n'ai pas encore le permis.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Suh tendit sa main vers Harry, moi je sais.   
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Ok, trouvons un endroit un peu moins bondé.  
  
Ils marchèrent main dans la main, pour ne pas se perdre. Suh serrait d'une main sa peluche, et l'autre, la main de Harry. Lui, il tenait quelques sacs, vêtements de Suh.  
  
C'est alors qu'il bouscula un homme, assez grand. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'il était tombé nez à nez avec Lucius Malfoy.  
  
« Oh tout sauf lui ! » pensa Harry.  
  
Malfoy étira un sourire mauvais sur son visage, et s'apprêta à lui parler lorsqu'il vit qu'il était main dans la main avec une jeune fille.   
  
Son sourire s'étira plus.  
  
- Potter… dit-il.  
  
- Mr Malfoy,… Etonnant de vous voir seul. Sans vos amis tout de noir vêtus et leurs cagoules assortis, balança Harry.  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes accompagné, il attarda longuement son regard sur Suh. Vous avez plus de goût que ce que je ne pensais. Vous avez finalement réalisés que les Mudbloods devaient tous finir morts et enterrés ?  
  
- Moi, je constate que tu n'as pas changé, Lucius.  
  
Il regarda étonné la jeune fille en question et comprit.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
- Je crois que je m'appelle comme ça.   
  
- Quel erreur je viens de commettre, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.  
  
Il lui fit une longue courbette. Harry était stupéfait. Suh le regarda et mit son doigt sur sa bouche.  
  
- C'est ainsi que tu traites les gens, Lucius. Tu me déçois, vraiment, lança Suh d'un ton ironique.  
  
- Eh bien, disons que j'ai le privilège de connaître Potter, je ne faisais que le saluer.  
  
- Je vois ça. Tiens au fait, j'ai vu ta femme et ton fils tout à l'heure. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'Allée des Embrumes.  
  
- Tu as vu Draco ? Alors ? il souriait d'un air étrange.  
  
- Quoi, alors ?  
  
- Vous pourriez faire plus ample connaissance…  
  
- Ca suffit avec ces insinuations mal placées ! dit Harry, à bout de nerfs.  
  
- Il semblerait que Potter soit jaloux, je me trompe ?  
  
Suh tentait de le calmer en lui tenant la main et en lui chuchotant des mots, mais rien. Il haïssait cet homme et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'opinion à se sujet.  
  
- Laisse-le tranquille. Pour Draco, je le croiserais sûrement à Hogwarts…  
  
- Tu vas à Hogwarts, toi ? Malfoy éclata de rire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier, tu es la magie elle-même !  
  
- Justement, et je te prierais de ne plus exposer tes sous-entendus, tu me dégoûtes ! Viens, Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'ils partirent, Lucius transplana.  
  
- Quelle bonne nouvelle de te savoir à Hogwarts, je n'aurais pas à aller te chercher plus loin, dit Lucius.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle calme, Harry regarda Suh étonné.  
  
- Depuis quand tu connais ce dégénéré ?  
  
- Longtemps, trop même.  
  
- C'est quoi ces insinuations qu'il faisait sur toi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il y a juste que, je sais faire des choses que beaucoup de sorciers ne savent pas. J'ai rencontré Lucius justement au moment où j'utilisais une de mes facultés. Et depuis il me fait des courbettes et tout, c'est agaçant…  
  
Elle était très gênée, alors Harry ne dit plus rien et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison où les attendaient Sirius et Remus.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
La viande me répugne * : Cette phrase, je l'ai prise plus ou moins D'Ayanami Rei, D'Evangelion. Si vous connaissez et que vous avez vu l'épisode, Suh fait quasiment la même tête, mais en beaucoup plus dégoûté.   
  
© Neon Genesis Evangelion : Studio Gainax. 


	6. The Storm's kid with the name of Draco M...

Chapitre 5 : The Storm's kid with the name of Draco Malfoy  
  
Le 30 juillet, la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry. Suh n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil alors elle quitta son lit ( son lion toujours dans les bras ) et descendit les escaliers. Remus lisait un livre, une couverture l'enveloppait. Il leva les yeux de son livre et sourit à Suh.  
  
- Bonsoir trésor, tu ne dors pas ?  
  
- Non, j'y arrive pas… dit Suh.  
  
- Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
- Tu lis quoi ?  
  
Elle changea vite de conversation, Remus n'insista pas et lui montra le livre.  
  
- Un livre sur les créatures magiques ? demanda Suh.  
  
- Oui, il est très intéressant. Il y a plus d'espèces que je ne le croyais. Ce genre de livre m'a toujours passionné.  
  
-Tu me le prêteras quand tu auras fini ?  
  
- Oui, il ferma les yeux et soupira.  
  
- A qui tu penses ?  
  
Remus leva un sourcil d'étonnement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je pense à quelqu'un ?  
  
Suh haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je sais pas, tu en donnes l'impression, dit-elle.  
  
Remus réfléchit un moment. Il se détendit sur le canapé et regarda le feu de la cheminée.  
  
- C'est vrai, je pense à quelqu'un.  
  
Il ferma le livre.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est… Non rien.  
  
Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.  
  
- Non, vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et lui tira la langue.  
  
- Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, tu m'accompagnes à Hogsmeade pour lui acheter un cadeau ? Tu m'aideras à le choisir, dit-elle.  
  
- Ok, ça me va, dit Remus, résigné.  
  
- Bon, il faudrait peut-être se coucher pour demain.   
  
- Ok.  
  
Ils quittèrent sans tarder le salon et se dirigèrent jusqu'à leur porte de chambre respectif.  
  
- Bonne nuit, trésor, dit Remus.  
  
- Bonne nuit, grand frère, répondit Suh en souriant et monta les marches.  
  
Remus ressentit une sorte de déjà-vue puis il haussa les épaules, et partit se coucher.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Des rayons de soleil vint doucement réveillé le visage endormi de Remus. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée. De sa chambre, il entendait les ronflements de Sirius au dessus. Il sourit et se changea.   
  
Dans le couloir, il vit Suh et Harry discuter en pyjama tous les deux.  
  
- Bonjour les enfants, dit-il.  
  
- Salut Remus ! répondirent-ils en chœur.   
  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore changé ?   
  
- Je comptais le faire après avoir fini de m'être brosser les dents, dit Suh.  
  
- Moi je trouve que le pyjama me va à ravir, je vais porter ça aujourd'hui, dit Harry d'un ton amusé.  
  
- Tu devrais cesser de fréquenter ton parrain. Tu commences à avoir ses mauvaises habitudes, dit Remus en souriant.   
  
- Oh non ! Un Sirius, ça suffit ! C'est même déjà beaucoup ! Un vrai numéro à lui tout seul ! dit Suh, prenant un air faussement outrée.   
  
- Suh, dis-moi, tu ne veux pas te couper les cheveux ? Tu voies bien comme ça ? dit Remus.  
  
- Justement, tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé de les lui couper, dit Harry, sa brosse à dent en main.  
  
- Juste devant, c'est vrai qu'ils me gênent.  
  
- On verra enfin la couleur de tes yeux ! dit Remus.  
  
- Comme mon grand frère, marron clair et noir, dit Suh.  
  
- On dit vairon, Suh, dit Harry, en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Brosse-toi les dents en silence, dit Suh en lui tirant la langue.  
  
- Au fait, tu as un frère ? dit Remus en réfléchissant.  
  
- Pas un, 6 frères ! répondit-elle d'un ton détaché.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry. Et moi qui croyait que Snape détestait les mômes rien qu'en voyant comment il traitait ses élèves !  
  
- Trois grands frères : Néo, Folken et Raziel ; les jumeaux : Yue et Mihoshi, et le cadet Youhei.   
  
- Tu as des frères jumeaux ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Deux têtes de mules. Bornés, ils adorent faire des farces.   
  
- Je croyais que Snape n'avait…  
  
- C'est plus compliqué, Harry. Je t'expliquerais en temps voulu, dit Suh.  
  
Elle regarda Remus qui secoua la tête en signe de compréhension.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
En fin de matinée, Remus et Suh ( ça y est, Harry lui a coupé les cheveux ! Et il est très content du résultat ! ) partirent chercher le cadeau de Harry.   
  
Harry attendit le réveil de Sirius pour préparer le déjeuner. Ce dernier descendit assez vite.  
  
- Bonjour Harry !  
  
Sirius avait les cheveux attachés et portait un jean et une chemise bleu marine. Il tendit les bras vers son filleul avec un grand sourire et celui-ci lui répondit d'un ton las. Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Harry, tu es bien normal aujourd'hui pour quelqu'un qui a 16 ans.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, regarda son parrain et leva un sourcil.  
  
- On est le 31 ? dit Harry.  
  
- Mais oui, Harry ! C'est ton anniversaire, Hermione et la famille de Ron viennent aujourd'hui pour fêter ça !  
  
- Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête.  
  
Harry tenait une petite pelle et un balai et se dirigeait vers le salon.  
  
- Je vois ça… Où sont Remus et Suh ?  
  
- Sortis. Ils avaient l'air pressés.  
  
- Ensemble ? Sûrement pour ton cadeau.  
  
- Oui…   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- J'ai coupé les cheveux de Suh, je nettoie. C'est tout.  
  
- Ah bon ? On la distingue mieux alors. Tant mieux, il ne faut pas cacher le visage d'une si jolie fille ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Jolie… - Harry rougit - Oui, c'est ça…  
  
- Harry ? sourit Sirius.  
  
- Quoi ? il tournait le dos à son parrain.  
  
- Regarde-moi.  
  
Il se retourna à contre-cœur.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-il sans regarder son parrain.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire et tomba sur son fauteuil.  
  
- Harry,… Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu es rouge jusqu'aux oreilles !  
  
- Arrête de raconter des salades. Tu m'ennuies…  
  
- Dis, elle est si belle que ça ?  
  
- Qui donc ? dit distraitement Harry.  
  
- Suh…  
  
Harry ramassa la pelle et partit en vitesse. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre rire Sirius.  
  
« Faux… c'est faux… J'aime Cho… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus et Suh revinrent les bras chargés de paquets. Suh déposa l'un d'eux à la cuisine et vit Harry assit, la tête appuyée sur la table.   
  
- Harry ?  
  
Il leva la tête lentement et se cacha de nouveau le visage, à nouveau rouge.  
  
Suh s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur le bras de Harry.  
  
- Non, ne me touche pas… le supplia mentalement Harry.  
  
- Sirius a dit quelque chose, c'est ça ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
Suh se leva et posa de nouveau sa main sur la tête de Harry. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
  
- Quoiqu'il dise, n'oublie pas ce qu'il était dans sa jeunesse.  
  
Il leva ses yeux vers les siens et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
« Facile à dire »  
  
Lorsqu'elle quitta la cuisine, Sirius vint l'aborder. Il avait posé un bras sur le mur et souriait en imitant les gentlemen. Il tenait une rose invisible dans la main.  
  
Il regarda Suh et comprit pourquoi son filleul avait l'air si gêné : Son air intrigué dévoilait chez elle un air innocent, des lèvres pulpeuses, des cheveux glissant le long de ses épaules, sur son visage on pouvait distinguer des multitudes de mèches coupés en dégradés, dégageant ses grands yeux vairons. Sa robe s'arrêtait au niveau des cuisses, et elle portait des chaussettes qui montaient également jusqu'aux cuisses, ce qui cachaient toute présence de peau. Ses épaules étaient nues, marqués par de petites cicatrices.  
  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux dans la cuisine ?  
  
- Idiot, j'ai rangé le gâteau au frais et j'ai discuté avec Harry.   
  
- Gêné ?  
  
- Très, je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais c'est pas le moment. C'est son anniversaire.  
  
Il se mit à rire et courut voir Remus, Suh à ses talons.  
  
- Sirius, c'est pas drôle ! Ne rie pas comme ça !  
  
- Excuse-moi Suh, mais c'est risible !  
  
- Tu vas pas recommencer Sirius… dit Remus.  
  
- Hein ? dit Suh.  
  
- Il essaie de jouer les cupidons.  
  
Suh saisit un objet en porcelaine, dit quelques phrases et le transforma en éventail en papier et frappa la tête de Sirius.  
  
- Avant d'aider les autres, trouve-toi une femme, pépé ! Ou un homme… sourit-elle.   
  
- Je ne te permets pas ! Je n'ai que 3…   
  
- C'est ça, c'est ça ! A d'autre, t'es tellement vieux que les femmes te fuient !  
  
Un bruit venant de la cheminée les firent s'arrêter toute conversation.  
  
De la poussière se souleva, mais on put tout de même distinguer du rouge. Des gens arrivèrent.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius !  
  
C'était Ron Weasley, l'un des meilleurs amis de Harry. Comme toujours, le rouquin n'arrêtait pas de grandir. Ses tâches de rousseur se faisaient moins présentes et son visage moins enfantin.   
  
Il fut suivi par ses frères, ( les jumeaux, Bill ) sa jeune sœur Ginny et ses parents. Il y avait également Hermione Granger.  
  
Elle arborait un grand sourire.  
  
- Sirius !  
  
Elle se jeta dans les bras du parrain de son ami, qui le lui rendit bien.  
  
Remus salua les convives et Suh riait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, Suh ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Rien, je me disais… elle avait un sourire moqueur.  
  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois !  
  
- Mais je ne crois rien. - elle se tourne vers Hermione - Je m'appelle Suh, enchantée.  
  
- Moi de même, Hermione Granger - elles se serrent la main - tu sais, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
  
- C'est toi Suh ? - Ron la regarde bien - A moi aussi, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais il m'avait pas dit que tu étais aussi jolie ! Enchanté !  
  
- C'est gentil, Suh lui serra la main en lançant un air féroce à Sirius qui riait.   
  
Ron lui présenta les membres de sa famille.  
  
- Je te présente mon frère… commença Ron.  
  
- Pas la peine, Ron, elle me connaît déjà, dit Bill. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu en Angleterre Makoto.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit.  
  
- Moi je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Harry.  
  
Ils sourirent mutuellement et Bill la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir…  
  
- Moi aussi Bill.  
  
- D'où tu la connais, Bill ? dit Ron.  
  
- C'était une amie de Charlie.  
  
- Et il ne nous l'avait jamais présenté ! dit Fred.  
  
- C'est parce qu'elle est jolie, dit George.  
  
- Arrêtez, dit Suh timidement.  
  
- Pourquoi « était » ? dit Ron.  
  
- Tu poses trop de question, répondit Bill.  
  
- Ron ! Hermione ! Et tout le monde ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! dit Harry.  
  
Il se précipita vers eux.  
  
- Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri ! dit Mme Weasley.  
  
- Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! dit Harry.  
  
- Tu l'as déjà dit ! dirent Suh et Sirius simultanément.  
  
Ils se regardèrent.  
  
- Tu le fais exprès ? dit Suh.  
  
- C'était ma réplique ! dit Sirius.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, vous deux… dit Remus. C'est pas le moment.  
  
Le discussions prirent place et la joie et la bonne humeur par la même occasion.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A la fin de la fête, Ron et Hermione furent autorisés à passer la nuit chez leur ami, qui fut enchanté.  
  
Ils montèrent se coucher ; Ron avec Harry et Hermione avec Suh.  
  
- Alors ? Content de ta soirée ? dit Ron en enfilant un pyjama.  
  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? répondit Harry.  
  
Ron se mit à sourire et se roula dans ses couvertures, Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Rien… Vous vous tenez souvent la main, comme ça ? dit Ron.  
  
- Ben oui. Et alors ?… C'est une amie ! répondit Harry soudainement.  
  
- Oui oui, j'ai vu ça. Vous étiez en grande conversation, métamorphose, roses et le baratin habituel…  
  
- Et toi, c'est pour quand avec… Harry se tut.  
  
Si Ron ne voyait rien, il n'allait sûrement pas l'aider. Il se voyait mal en costume de cupidon avec des ailes dans le dos…  
  
- Avec qui ? dit Ron, étonné.  
  
- Personne.  
  
- Mais tu n'aimais pas une fille à Hogwarts, non ?  
  
Harry posa sa tête sur son oreiller et retira ses lunettes. Il soupira.  
  
- Je… je ne sais pas…  
  
- Comment ça ? En quatrième année, tu arrêtais pas de regarder la table des Ravenclaw, non ?  
  
- Oui, dit Harry.  
  
- Qui c'est ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Je ne te le dirais pas, répondit Harry.  
  
- Et pour Suh ? C'est pareil ou pas ?  
  
- …  
  
- Tu vois, tout est dit. Bonne nuit, Harry.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Ron.   
  
« Je verrais ça à la rentrée »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, Ron et Harry s'envoyèrent des lettres pour savoir ce qui se passaient ; Hermione, elle, écrivait beaucoup à Suh. ( « Histoire de filles ! » lui répondait toujours Suh )  
  
La rentrée arriva. Sirius et Remus, accompagnés de Harry et Suh allèrent à King's Cross.   
  
- Depuis l'année dernière, les professeurs accompagnent les élèves dans le Hogwarts Express, au moins, on est plus rassuré ! expliqua Harry.  
  
- La situation empire, à ce que je vois, dit Suh.  
  
- Tu imagines pas à quel point, dit Sirius. Bon, Remus et moi, on doit aller voir les autres professeurs. Restez ensemble, on se voit dans le train !  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent.  
  
Harry alla déposer les bagages dans le train pendant que Suh l'attendait sur le quai, recherchant son père de vue. Elle posa sa peluche à terre.  
  
- Tu es perdue ? sifflait une voix derrière elle.  
  
Suh grimaça intérieurement. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, lui. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, juniors et seniors.  
  
- Bonjour Lucius, dit Suh. Draco…  
  
Elle sourit à ce dernier qui semblait très heureux. Draco s'approcha et lui fit un baise-main, et en profita pour s'approcher d'elle et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.  
  
- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, cet été, princesse, sourit-il.  
  
- Tu connais mes amis… dit Lucius.  
  
« Tiens, t'as des amis , Jure ? » pensa Suh en souriant.  
  
- Plus ou moins. Le visage de Suh n'exprimait aucun sentiment apparent.  
  
- Tu sais, Suh, Draco n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi au manoir, - Draco sourit - il était peiné de voir que tu ne pourrais pas te libérer pour venir.  
  
« Si c'est pour que ça recommence comme la dernière fois… »  
  
- Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Narcissa…  
  
Crabbe et Goyle seniors firent un mouvement, mais furent arrêté par Lucius. Il les regarda et fit un signe de tête. Elle était la seule à appeler la femme de Lucius ainsi, et le manque de respect n'existait pas dans l'entourage des Malfoy.   
  
Suh fronça les sourcils.   
  
Lucius sourit et inclina la tête afin de la laisser poursuivre.  
  
- Comme je viens de dire, j'ai déjà dit à ta femme que je ne pouvais pas, mon tuteur n'aurait pas apprécié que je parte sans prévenir.  
  
- Je comprends… Quand, alors ? dit Lucius.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, la même expression d'indifférence sur le visage.  
  
- Les vacances d'octobre, ça te va ?  
  
Malfoy regarda son fils qui paraissait satisfait. Il hocha la tête.  
  
- Mais à propos, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer ton… tuteur.  
  
- C'est à mon père que tu dois t'adresser maintenant.  
  
Il cligna des yeux et prit un autre visage.  
  
- Ton père, dis-tu ?  
  
- Bonjour Lucius, dit une voix.  
  
- Oh, Severus, quelle surprise ! dit Malfoy senior.  
  
Snape regarda sa fille ( elle lui fit un clin d'œil discret ) et la tint par les épaules, de façon très protectrice.  
  
- … Je ne savais pas que les professeurs avaient le droit à tant de familiarités avec les élèves, dit Lucius.  
  
Draco semblait dégoûté, Suh, elle, souriait.  
  
- Non, c'est interdit, répondit Snape.  
  
- Tu enfreins les règles de l'école, alors ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas à Hogwarts et c'est ma fille que tu dévisages.   
  
- Quoi ? dit Draco.  
  
- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, Mr Malfoy, dit Snape en s'adressant à Draco.  
  
- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une fille, et encore moins qu'elle était particulièrement charmante. - Suh fit une grimace intérieure, « Merlin ! Il m'a fait un compliment, quelle horreur ! » se disait-elle. - Tu es un vilain cachottier.  
  
- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, répondit Snape.  
  
Il tourna les talons, entraînant sa fille avec. Un peu plus loin, elle lui prit la main.  
  
Draco sortit sa baguette.   
  
- Accio peluche !  
  
Il la saisit et la garda près de lui.  
  
Suh et Severus rangeait les affaires de cette dernière.  
  
- Comment tu as connu ce type, papa ?  
  
- Je te retourne la question.  
  
Suh hocha la tête. « Tel père tel fille » disait Sirius, et il n'avait pas tort.  
  
- Papa, ne le fréquente pas trop, je n'aime pas du tout ses sous-entendus. Il prépare un mauvais coup…  
  
- Malheureusement je dois faire avec…  
  
- Comment ça ? dit Suh.  
  
Il s'arrêta et fixa sa fille. Il posa une main affectueuse sur le visage de Suh.  
  
- Makoto, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te répondre. En tout cas, je garde un œil sur ses imbéciles, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose.  
  
- Tu crois pas si bien dire…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dans le train, les conversations sur les divers potins affluaient. Ron et Harry discutaient quidditch, tandis que Hermione lisait un livre d'Arithmancie. Suh regardait le paysage, rêveuse.   
  
Elle se leva et saisit sa valise, et commença à défaire ses bagages.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Suh ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Je cherche Griffon…  
  
- Mais tu l'avais en main il y a deux minutes ! dit Harry.  
  
- Ah bon ? répondit Suh. Zut, tu as raison.  
  
Elle saisit sa baguette et fit un geste négligé qui rangea sa valise à sa place.   
  
- Tu l'as peut-être laissé tomber dans le train en venant ? dit Harry.  
  
- Je vais voir, je reviens !  
  
Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et sortit.  
  
Elle entrait de compartiment à compartiment, ne trouvant aucune trace de Griffon. Elle commençait à paniquer.  
  
« J'espère que je ne l'ai pas oublié sur le quai ! » se dit-elle.  
  
Elle arriva au dernier compartiment et y vit Draco, accompagné de ses acolytes. Elle semblait figée puis décida tout de même de lui demander.  
  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Draco fit un signe de tête et Crabbe et Goyle sortirent du wagon et refermèrent juste derrière Suh.  
  
- Euh, Draco. Tu n'aurais pas vu un lion en peluche dans le coin ? Je l'ai égaré.  
  
Draco s'assit confortablement, les bras en croix sur le dossier de la banquette et avait croisé les jambes. Il l'invita à faire de même. Elle s'assit en face de lui.  
  
- Un lion en peluche, dis-tu ?  
  
- Oui, avec un ruban violet et un écusson, dit Suh.  
  
- Effectivement, ça me dit quelque chose.  
  
- Où l'as-tu vu ? s'empressa de dire Suh.  
  
Il leva d'un geste sa baguette et fit apparaître le jouet.  
  
- Griffon ! Merci Draco…  
  
- Ne me remercie pas, lui souriait-il. C'est tout naturel, princesse.  
  
Il lui tendit puis, d'un geste, se ravisa.  
  
- Finalement… Il me plaît bien.  
  
- Mais, il n'a aucune valeur pour toi. S'il te plaît, rends-le moi.  
  
- Pourquoi ? dit-il.  
  
- C'est un cadeau et j'y tiens énormément.  
  
- De qui ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Ses yeux avaient changés d'expression. Elle le dévisageait.  
  
- Calme-toi, princesse. Je ne vais pas l'abîmer, juste que… Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?  
  
- Pardon ? dit Suh.  
  
- Je l'ai retrouvé, j'estime avoir le droit à une récompense…  
  
Sa langue caressait avec douceur ses lèvres qui s'étirait en un large sourire.  
  
- Il y a des limites à tout.  
  
Elle se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Sans succès. Elle était maintenue de l'extérieur par les gorilles de Malfoy.  
  
Suh voulu frapper d'un bon coup de pied dans la porte lorsque Draco lui saisit la main. Elle voulut crier, mais le son s'étouffa lorsqu'il mit sa main sur sa bouche.  
  
- Chut, princesse, on pourrait t'entendre…  
  
Elle le fusilla du regard. Il commença à se pencher vers elle lorsqu'elle lui mordit fortement la main, et le repoussa de son pied. Il atterrit à l'autre bout du wagon.  
  
- S'il faut aller jusqu'à la bagarre, tu auras intérêt à savoir te défendre, parce que je vais pas me laisser faire ! dit-elle.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
- Voyons voir ça…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione jouaient à la bataille explosive lorsque qu'ils se rendirent compte que Suh n'était toujours pas revenu.  
  
- Suh n'est toujours pas revenu, Harry, dit Ron.  
  
- Elle a peut-être rencontré des amis à elle, dit Hermione.  
  
- Elle ne connaît personne mis à part vous et moi dans ce train.  
  
Harry se leva, et Ron fit de même.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ron ? dit Harry.  
  
- J'ai vu Malfoy tout à l'heure. J'ai pas aimé la tête qu'il faisait, et il avait un truc dans les mains, dit Ron.   
  
- C'est maintenant que tu le dis ! s'écria Hermione.   
  
- 'Mione, on revient, dit Harry en ouvrant vivement la porte.  
  
Ils avancèrent au fur et à mesure du couloir et virent au loin Crabbe et Goyle discuter, devant la porte d'un compartiment.  
  
- Malfoy est là ? dit Ron.  
  
- Ouais, et il a pas envie de voir ta sale tronche, dit Crabbe.  
  
Goyle riait.  
  
- Ouvre cette porte, dit Harry.  
  
- Pas possible, il veut pas être dérangé.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête mutuellement. Ron fut le premier à frapper Goyle, il tentait de le dégager de l'entrée. Harry avait rangé ses lunettes et cognait le visage déjà boursouflé de Crabbe.   
  
Après quelques secondes de bagarre intense, Crabbe et Goyle étaient à terre.  
  
- J'y crois pas, on les a mis K.O., dit Ron.  
  
- Depuis le temps qu'on voulait les cogner, au moins on a réussi.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le mit en pétard.  
  
Malfoy était étendu par terre, roulant sur lui-même ; Suh était près de la porte, se tenant fermement le poing.   
  
- Ca va, Suh ? demanda Ron.  
  
- 'Pas de mal, Ron… dit Suh.  
  
Harry, lui, s'avança vers Malfoy et le frappa de ses poings. Il continuait de le taper, même s'il ne bougeait pas.  
  
Ron attrapa le bras de Harry et le fit se calmer. Malfoy était à terre, inconscient, et plein de sang sur le visage.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'acharner sur lui, il a eu son compte, dit Ron.  
  
- Pas assez, je trouve, dit-il.  
  
Ron semblait perturbé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami frapper quelqu'un de la sorte, même si c'était Malfoy.  
  
Harry remit ses lunettes et prit la peluche dans ses mains et la donna à Suh. Ron l'observa un instant, et décida de sortir à l'extérieur avec la jeune fille.  
  
- Il doit être en colère… dit Suh.  
  
- Laisse, vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Il a des trucs à régler avec Mr Fouine…  
  
« Si ça c'est pas de la jalousie… ! » pensa Ron.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans leur cabine.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry regarda ses mains. Elles étaient pleines du sang de Malfoy.   
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit que Harry le dévisageait, un visage plein de haine. Il essaya de se relever lorsque Potter le saisit par le cou et le poussa contre la fenêtre.  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, - il parlait calmement mais ses yeux exprimaient de la fureur - ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer ce que tu as tenté de faire. Ou crois-moi, ton père ne sera pas capable de te reconnaître dans ta tombe…   
  
- Oh, Potter ? - il imita un sourire niais - Tu es jaloux ? Comme c'est attendrissant.  
  
Harry resserra son étreinte.  
  
- Ne joue pas avec moi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.  
  
- Sensible en plus ? Tu me fais marrer, Potter !  
  
Draco retomba sur le sol, massant sa joue que Harry venait de violemment cogner puis il s'en alla.  
  
Dans le couloir, Crabbe et Goyle étais toujours H.S.  
  
Il s'essuya les mains avant d'ouvrir la porte de son wagon. Etrangement, le compartiment était silencieux. Il regarda ses amis.   
  
Hermione semblait effrayé. Elle sortit un miroir de son sac et le tendit à Harry.  
  
- Tu devrais… te regarder, tu es…  
  
Effrayant. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il avait un regard plein de haine et de mépris, et apparemment, cette expression ne l'avait pas quitté. Pas étonnant que ceux qui passaient près de lui s'écartaient.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- C'est pas ta faute, et Malfoy ? dit Ron en lisant la gazette du sorcier et qui mâchait son chocogrenouille, sans le regarder.  
  
- Lui, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Où est Suh ? dit Harry.  
  
- Elle est aux toilettes, je crois que tu l'as effrayée…  
  
Il sortit sans un mot et attendit patiemment devant la porte des toilettes des filles.  
  
Elle sortit quelques instants après, tenant son lion.  
  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu m'as aidé. Merci.  
  
Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et laissa sa tête se glisser le long de son cou. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et il vit Cho.  
  
Cette dernière le remarqua et sourit. Elle retourna brusquement dans son wagon.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et serra Suh un peu plus contre lui.  
  
Derrière Harry, quelqu'un toussota. Il grogna et en se retournant, il grogna de nouveau.  
  
- Bonjour, professeur, dit-il avec lassitude.  
  
- Bonjour Potter…  
  
Snape fixait avec appréhension les mains de Harry et Suh qui étaient l'une dans l'autre. Harry le remarqua et la serra un peu plus.  
  
- Allons dans le wagon, nous arriverons à Hogwarts dans une quinzaine de minutes.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent et partirent du couloir.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh ouvrit la porte et entra. Snape saisit l'épaule de Harry.  
  
- J'ai un mot à vous dire.  
  
Et il referma violemment la porte.  
  
- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer, Potter ?  
  
- Mais je ne joue pas, professeur.  
  
- Mr Malfoy a le visage en sang, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?  
  
- Il y a…  
  
Il s'interrompit.  
  
« Si je lui dit ce qui est arrivé, c'est lui qui va le tuer… »  
  
- On s'est vu, on s'est insulté, je l'ai cogné. Rien de bien nouveau.  
  
Snape ne dit rien.  
  
- Et tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Quoi, tout à l'heure ? dit Harry.  
  
- Vous et Suh…  
  
Harry éclata de rire.   
  
- Rien qui puisse vous intéresser, professeur. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme un père protecteur et jaloux !  
  
Il s'éloigna.  
  
« C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Makoto… » pensa Snape.  
  
Avant la fin du voyage, Sirius se décida enfin à dire qui était son collègue pour les DCFM, ce qui n'enchanta pas du tout Snape.  
  
- Ben oui, ça ne pouvait être que le professeur Lupin ! dit Ron, joyeux.  
  
Snape lui lança un regard noir. Ron regarda ailleurs, perturbé.  
  
Hermione regardait Suh avec une mine un peu compatissante : en effet, elle était assise entre Harry et Snape, ce qui ne les amusaient absolument pas. Quand l'un parlait, l'autre faisait tout pour le ridiculiser. Suh semblait au bord de la crise nerveuse.  
  
- Hermione, tu veux pas changer de place ? S'il te plaît…  
  
- Pour rien au monde, très chère ! dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
Suh regarda Ron avec des yeux de biche. Celui-ci s'approcha et chuchota à son attention.  
  
- Je suis désolé, mais j'veux pas mourir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Snape est là.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, vous deux ? dit Harry, assez durement.  
  
Ron se recula et feinta l'ignorance.  
  
- Ben, euh… commença Suh.  
  
Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car un étrange bruit retentit de l'extérieur. Ils regardèrent tous vers la fenêtre et aperçut un phénix.   
  
- Suzaku ! Ma belle ! dit Suh.  
  
- C'est pas Fumseck ? dit Harry.  
  
- Non, Fumseck, c'est un mâle ! Elle, c'est ma petite Suzaku.   
  
- Je croyais que seul le directeur avait un phénix, dit Snape.   
  
- Ben non…  
  
L'oiseau se posa délicatement sur la main que sa maîtresse tendit et fit des sons mélodieux.  
  
- Tu as une lettre, maîtresse.   
  
- Cet oiseau parle ?! dit Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi elle parlerait pas ?   
  
Elle regarda Suzaku et saisit le petit parchemin.  
  
« Petite sœur,   
  
après avoir lu ta dernière lettre, j'ai décidé de venir au plus vite à Londres. Je suis avec les trois imbéciles, Folken étant toujours en Chine. Je travaille actuellement au Ministère de la Magie pour avoir des nouvelles rapidement,  
  
Je te tiens au courant, passe le bonjour à ton père  
  
Je t'embrasse  
  
Néo »  
  
- Qui est-ce ? dit Snape en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa fille.  
  
- Lis-le par toi-même, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Il parcoura rapidement la lettre et le rendit à Suh.  
  
- C'est pas plus mal… dit-il.  
  
- Du moment que les trois idiots ne viennent pas, ça va.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tes frères sont comment ? dit Snape.  
  
- Ils sont spéciaux, mais ils sont de nature incontrôlable. Surtout Mihoshi, il a plus mon mauvais caractère qui ressort chez lui.   
  
- C'est toi qui les a élevé, les jumeaux ? dit Snape.  
  
- Oui… dit Suh. Suzaku, va rejoindre 'Liel, et reste avec lui.  
  
Le phénix s'envola et partit.  
  
Snape frémit et regarda ailleurs.  
  
« J'ai fait une bêtise, je crois » pensa Snape.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque le train s'arrêta, tous les élèves descendirent. Les premières années traversaient le lac en barque et les autres prenaient les calèches.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall attendait les élèves à l'entrée du château, le visage impassible. Elle fit son habituel discours et fut suivi par les premières années. Suh dut les suivre à contre-cœur, en grimaçant.  
  
- A tout à l'heure… dit-elle.  
  
Et ils s'éloignèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves assis, McGonagall menait les nouveaux devant la table des professeurs.  
  
Dumbledore leur sourit et se leva.  
  
- Très chers élèves, aujourd'hui débute une toute nouvelle année scolaire, le commencement pour certains et la fin d'apprentissage pour d'autres. Et cette année, nous accueillons cette fois deux professeurs en Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qui a accepté de revenir enseigner. - des applaudissements retentirent en écho dans toute la salle - Comme chaque année, aucun élève n'est autorisé à s'introduire dans la Forêt Interdite ou ne doit sortir hors du couvre-feu. Les visites à Hogsmeade sont cependant maintenus.  
  
Il se rassit et fit un signe de tête au professeur de métamorphose.  
  
- Il est de coutume depuis de longues années de faire passer le test du Choixpeau magique à chaque élève de 1ère année, cependant cette année, nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'être transférée d'une école étrangère, dit McGonagall.  
  
- Des nouveaux élèves ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Suh, dit Ron.  
  
Elle déplia le parchemin et se mit à lire :  
  
- Suzuhara, Suh.  
  
Suh avança vers le tabouret, et fit un signe de tête et Minerva qui fit de même. Elle s'assit et le professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête.  
  
Il fit quelques mouvements et s'anima.  
  
« Il va m'envoyer à la même maison… »  
  
- Tu as raison, les autres ne te conviendront pas, répondit le choixpeau.  
  
Elle voulut lui rétorquer mais il en fut autrement :  
  
- SLYTHERIN !  
  
Cria le vieux chapeau.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	7. To Float in water

Chapitre 6 : To Float in water  
  
Les Slytherin applaudirent à tout rompre. Draco arborait un sourire majestueux, tandis que Suh se dirigeait lentement vers leur table.   
  
A la table des professeurs, Severus leva un sourcil étonné et regarda vers le directeur. Ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur ses mains, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Sirius se faisait réprimander doucement par Remus qu'il lui disait de fermer la bouche s'il ne voulait pas gober les mouches.  
  
Ron fit une mine déçue et Hermione regardait vers la table des Slytherin. Harry regardait devant lui comme si de rien n'était.   
  
Suh s'installa tout au bout de la table, loin des élèves. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, regardant la répartition des autres élèves.  
  
- Slytherin ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche chez ses fichus idiots ? dit Ron.  
  
- Il faut croire que le choixpeau a ses raisons, dit Hermione.  
  
Harry et Draco continuaient de s'observer, Draco sourit et fit bouger ses yeux en direction de Suh. Harry se retenait de ne pas se lever et de le cogner. Il se cramponnait fermement sur la table.  
  
La répartition n'était pas encore fini, quand le professeur MacGonagall appela un élève :  
  
- Suzuhara, Mihoshi.  
  
On entendit des gloussements provenant des tables des élèves. Plusieurs filles se cachaient derrière leurs amis et riaient, pointant leur doigt vers l'élève.  
  
Suh, qui était en train de boire, recracha son contenu en face d'elle.   
  
Assis sur le tabouret, il y avait son frère ! Elle se leva et jeta un rapide regard. Oui, les deux autres étaient bien là !  
  
Celui qui était sur la chaise, Mihoshi, était un jeune adolescent assez grand pour son âge. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts, ( contrairement à son jumeau qui avait les cheveux plus longs, attachés en catogan ) ses yeux étaient bleus et il jetait un regard furieux vers la table des Slytherin.   
  
- Hmm, tu serais bien à…  
  
Mihoshi pointa du doigt vers la table et cria :  
  
- Je veux être chez ceux-là !  
  
La plupart des élèves se mit à rire.  
  
- C'est le choixpeau qui décide, dit McGonagall.  
  
Il saisit fermement le chapeau et le mit en face à face.  
  
- Ecoute bien, vieux tas de tissu, si je ne vais pas là-bas, on te retrouvera à nettoyer le sol de cette école jusqu'à la fin des temps !  
  
Il fut envoyé chez Slytherin, au grand étonnement de tous. Il ne s'arrêta pas vers sa sœur, et se mit proche de Draco. Il le dévisagea. Draco allait se lever et lui serrer la main quand le blond se retrouva sous la table, une main tenant fermement sa tête contre la banquette de la table.  
  
- Recommence et je te bousille toutes tes dents avant, c'est clair !  
  
Il le lâcha, après que McGonagall lui cria d'arrêter et s'assit près de sa sœur.  
  
- Nee-san *, tu m'as manqué… dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué otouto *…  
  
Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et ils se mirent à parler.  
  
- Suzuhara, Youhei.  
  
C'était un garçon ordinaire, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux coiffés à la va-vite. Une tenue très négligée, mais qui avait tout de même un sourire radieux et un charisme étonnant.  
  
Il s'avança maladroitement vers le professeur et fit une révérence théâtrale vers ceux de la table. Il regarda Snape et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. Dumbledore le regardait d'un air amusé.   
  
- Asseyez-vous.   
  
Il prit le chapeau.  
  
- Tu as du courage, et tu as énormément de capacités. Mais tu n'es pas ambitieux, dommage pour un tel potentiel. GRYFFINDOR !  
  
- Cool… dit-il.  
  
Il se fit applaudir et s'installa près de Harry et sa clique.  
  
- Suzuhara, Yue.  
  
Il fut également envoyé à Slytherin.  
  
C'est alors que le banquet commença, dans la joie et les bruyantes conversations.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu est le frère de Suh ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Ouais, il mâchait férocement son pilon de poulet. Il regarda Harry et lui sourit.  
  
- Elle m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres, je crois même que… Oui, elle parle que de toi dans ses lettres. Tu lui as fait quoi, à ma frangine ?  
  
- Je…  
  
- Laisse, je te taquine ! Je suis Youhei, le dernier de la famille.  
  
Il serra la main à Harry et à ses amis.  
  
- Et tes autres frères ? Qui sont-ils ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Cheveux courts, Mihoshi ; cheveux longs, Yue. Eux deux, c'est le jour et la nuit, sauf si c'est pour faire les pires blagues…  
  
- Comme mes frères, quoi ... Dommage qu'ils ne soient plus là, d'ailleurs ... dit Ron.  
  
- Tu n'es pas en première année, non ? dit Harry.  
  
- Non, 5ème. J'ai 15 ans. Mes frères sont en 6ème, ils ont 16 ans.  
  
- Comme Suh ? Ils sont triplés ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Qui vous a dit que Nee-chan a 16 ans ? Elle en a 19 . Enfin bientôt.  
  
- QUOI ?! cria les trois compères.  
  
Certains élèves les regardaient étonnés.  
  
- Vous pensiez qu'elle en avait combien ?  
  
- J'sais pas, 16-17, tout au plus, dit Ron.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Youhei d'éclater de rire.  
  
Il se leva et porta sa main près de la bouche.  
  
- Nee-chan ! Il paraît que tu fais pas ton âge ! J't'avais dit d'arrêter les produits à effet lifting !   
  
Il criait dans une langue étrangère vers ses frères et sœur. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt.  
  
- Excluez-moi de vos histoires ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Et ne parle pas de ce que je t'écris, sinon ça va mal aller !  
  
- C'est trop tard ! Il a rougi comme une tomate !  
  
- Je ne te confierais plus jamais mes secrets ! Espèce de balance !  
  
- De quoi vous parlez ? dit Hermione. C'est du japonais ?  
  
- Ouais, j'lui ai dit que je t'avais dit qu'elle parlait de toi dans ses lettres, dit Youhei à l'adresse de Harry.   
  
- Elle t'a répondu quoi ? dit Harry, tenant sa fourchette.  
  
- Elle a dit qu'elle me confiera plus jamais ses secrets !   
  
Il se mit à rire puis il lâcha soudainement son verre qui se renversa. Il leva à peine la tête que Suh agrippa sa cape et le fit presque tomber en arrière.   
  
- Wow !  
  
- Si jamais tu as le malheur de continuer plus loin, dans la famille nous ne serons plus que 8. Souviens-t-en.  
  
- Ok… sourit-il innocemment.  
  
Elle retourna à sa table.  
  
- Faites pas cette tête, elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est très gentille. Juste que, faut pas trahir un secret dans la famille…  
  
Il se massa la gorge et continua de manger.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque les élèves commencèrent petit à petit à quitter leurs chaises, Suh et les jumeaux s'assirent à la table des Gryffindor, sous les yeux suspicieux des autres.  
  
- Bien mangé ? dit Suh en souriant.  
  
- Oui, fabuleux ! J'ai le ventre plein, dit Ron.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota des mots. Harry ne disait rien, il fixait son assiette intensément.  
  
Ron et Hermione parlaient avec les trois jeunes frères de Suh.  
  
- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose, que je sois chez les Slytherin ? chuchota Suh vers Harry.  
  
- Les Gryffindor et les…  
  
- Je sais ce qui se passe entre eux.  
  
Ils se regardèrent silencieux.  
  
- Il y a juste que… Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps le jeu de l'autre crétin blondinet ! dit Harry  
  
- Harry, regarde mes frères… Tu crois qu'il le laisserait me faire quoique ce soit ?  
  
- Hm…  
  
- Il est temps de se séparer,…   
  
Elle se leva et tapota sur l'épaule de ses frères.  
  
- Allez, on monte au dortoir ! Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Suh.  
  
- Oh attends ! dit Youhei en tendant les bras. Et mon câlin ?  
  
Suh se mit à rire et prit son plus jeune frère dans les bras, en le berçant.  
  
- Tu es sage, tu ne fais pas de bêtise et tu n'embêtes pas tes camarades, ni ceux de ta maison, d'accord ? dit Suh.  
  
- Promis, Nee-chan !  
  
Ils commencèrent tous à sortir de la salle lorsque Suh se retourna, Harry l'ayant pris dans ses bras.  
  
- Passe une bonne nuit… dit Harry.  
  
- Toi aussi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner, les élèves reçurent leurs emplois du temps.   
  
- Evidemment, cours de potion, et le matin, et avec les Slytherin ! Ca commence bien ! dit Ron, dégoûté.  
  
- On a pratiquement tout le temps cours avec eux, mais on a Sirius cet après-midi, sourit Hermione.  
  
Harry mangeait en silence, guettant avec attention l'entrée de la Grande Salle.   
  
- Tu ne manges pas, Harry ? dit Hermione.  
  
- … Si si, - dit-il distraitement - Je joue avec les œufs…  
  
- Harry ? C'est des toast avec du bacon et des tomates, il n'y a pas d'œuf… répondit Hermione.  
  
- Laisse, 'Mione, il guette sa dulcinée, rigolait Ron.  
  
Il arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard de Harry le transpercer.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le cours de potions fut un désastre, Snape continuait ses habituelles tortures morales avec ses élèves ' favoris ' et s'acharnait à leur faire faire des potions inconnues et difficiles. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient les proies favorites des lancers de boules de papier de Malfoy et ses acolytes. Les jumeaux Suzuhara faisaient également des lancers, mais de bombabouses rétrécies par magie et s'arrangeaient toujours pour ne viser que Malfoy.   
  
Harry soupirait sans cesse, se retournant souvent vers la porte de la salle, et Ron qui l'embêtait sans arrêt, ce qui lui valut un retrait de cinq points et une retenue le soir même. Il grogna mais ne dit rien.  
  
Le cours finit au bout de deux heures et tous les élèves accoururent vers la sortie et se dirigeaient vers le cours de Hagrid.  
  
- Harry, tu sembles songeur, tu es malade ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non, je vais bien, répondit-il.  
  
- C'est une maladie que tout le monde attrape un jour ou l'autre,… dit Yue, se mettant à côté de Harry.  
  
- … On soupire, on voit tout en rose, on ne pense plus qu'à elle, ou lui, selon le cas, on aime sa présence, et on rêve d'elle avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- C'est ça, voilà ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vois, même eux, ils pensent…  
  
- Foutaises… dit Harry en marchant plus vite.  
  
En bas des escaliers, il percuta Youhei de plein fouet.  
  
- Aie ! Fais attention Harry quand tu marches !  
  
- Désolé, je t'avais pas vu.  
  
- Je vois ça.   
  
- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu… ta sœur ?  
  
- Nee-chan ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle discutait avec Albus, maintenant… Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hagrid attendait ses élèves avec impatience, il était de bonne humeur.   
  
- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry.  
  
- 'Jour Harry ! Tu d'vineras jamais, la créature qu'l'on va étudier aujourd'hui est fascinante…   
  
- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Tu verras…  
  
- Bonjour Hagrid !  
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, souriant chaleureusement à leur ami.  
  
Quelques minutes après, tous les élèves de la classe ainsi que les Slytherin arrivèrent.  
  
Hagrid leur fit signe de le suivre et les emmena vers un énorme enclos, où discutait le directeur et Suh. Elle était accoudée sur les barricades et caressait quelque chose, de là où se trouvaient les élèves, ils ne voyaient rien.  
  
Suh vit les élèves et salua les trois compères ainsi que Hagrid.  
  
- Hagrid, vous voilà, fit Dumbledore.  
  
- Professeur, je vous laisse leur parler.  
  
- Bien, exceptionnellement, pour les cours groupés de soins aux créatures magiques et de potions, le ministère a accepté de nous laisser avoir… des dragons.  
  
Il y eut un cri général. Le directeur tentait de les rassurer mais ils étaient apeurés.  
  
Le dragon que caressa Suh releva la tête. Il devait faire six ou sept mètres de hauteur, ses écailles étaient bleu marine et ses yeux étaient violets. Il avait des cornes sur la tête et avait des espèces de moustaches près de la gueule.  
  
Deux autres firent leur apparition, un noir sur le dessus et le ventre rouge, et l'autre était vert bouteille. Ils observaient les élèves d'un œil étrange.  
  
- Mais monsieur, les dragons sont des créatures magiques très dangereuses, on ne peut pas les apprivoiser ! dit Hermione.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté là, dit Hagrid.  
  
- Ah parce que c'est vous le dites, ça doit nous rassurer ?! C'est pas le cas ! dit Malfoy.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois où il avait croisé un dragon…  
  
Suh regarda tour à tour les élèves et leva la main vers les dragons, Lavande cria de peur.   
  
Le dragon se laissa chatouiller le museau et souffla légèrement, elle le fit sortir de son enclos et les deux autres suivaient.   
  
Les élèves reculèrent de peur, et les dragons s'allongèrent face à eux, les dévisageant.  
  
- Ne criez pas, c'est ce qui les effraie. dit Suh.  
  
- Mais c'est des dragons ! Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel des animaux de la Forêt Interdite ! fit Hermione.  
  
Suh sourit. Elle s'approcha du dragon noir et lui parla doucement. Celui-ci se mit sur ses pattes et Suh grimpa.  
  
- Hagrid, tu permets ?  
  
- 'Sur, mais pas longtemps ! lui sourit-il.  
  
Elle tendit aussitôt la main vers Ron.  
  
- Viens, Bill m'a dit que tu avais toujours rêvé de monter sur un dragon.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu es folle ? ! fit Ron.  
  
- Fais-moi confiance, Moony n'est pas méchant, il n'aime que l'herbe.  
  
Il fit la grimace. Après tout, si Suh est là, il n'y a pas de problème. Il avança à contre-cœur près de la bête et monta. D'un coup, le dragon déploya ses grandes ailes et quitta la terre ferme. Ron cria de tous ses poumons, et Suh rigolait.   
  
- N'aie pas peur, ouvre les yeux, c'est comme un balai !  
  
Il fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était haut, très haut même. Mais la vue était indescriptible, Hogwarts semblait soudainement si petite, et le vert des praires et de la forêt était en majorité.  
  
- C'est beau !  
  
- N'est-ce pas ? riait Suh. Tu vois, pas de quoi avoir peur, un dragon, c'est très sage et intelligent, sache-le.  
  
- Ils en ont pour un moment… fit Hagrid en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien, alors la leçon d'aujourd'hui portera sur les dragons. Ils sont composés d'écailles tout particulièrement et…   
  
- Permettez Hagrid, mais je pense en savoir plus sur le sujet, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
Hagrid ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait un air amusé et pointa du doigt le dragon bleu.  
  
- Il a parlé ?!  
  
« Bien sûr que je parle, comme vous ! »  
  
- Ah… Quel est ton nom ? fit Hagrid.   
  
Il se leva et fit une révérence qui pétrifia certains élèves.  
  
« James. Je suis une espèce provenant de la terre de Tanzanie et je suis l'un des derniers dragons intelligents. »   
  
- Mais les dragons ne parlent pas ! fit Lavande. C'est absurde !  
  
« Ce qui est normal, vu comment vous nous voyez ! Quoique tous les dragons ne conversent point. Nous parlons depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, humains, mais nous ne disons rien. Vous n'acceptez pas la différence, vous la méprisez, nombreuses sont les créatures qui savent parler mais qui ne le font pas, par peur de l'Homme. Au fait, je suis Star. »  
  
- Mais les dragons mangent les hommes ! dit Hermione.  
  
« Tout comme les hommes tuent les animaux pour le plaisir. Nous nous nourrissons pour vivre, vous, vous tuez pour le loisir de la chasse. Je ne généralise pas, mais dans les cas à part, nous sommes pris en chasse alors que certains de notre espèce sont herbivores. Dragon n'est pas synonyme de carnivore, loin de là. »  
  
- C'était génial !  
  
Ron venait de descendre du dragon, et semblait tout essoufflé. Il avait les cheveux décoiffés et les joues rouges.  
  
« Alors, comment c'était ? » fit Star.  
  
- Génial ! On a fait des tours incroyables et on est descendu en piquet.   
  
- Ron, tu savais que les dragons parlaient ? dit Parvati.  
  
- Ben oui, certaines espèces le peuvent. Mon frère Charlie les étudient, c'est pour ça que je le sais.  
  
Ron caressa sous la gueule du dragon noir et celui-ci fit bouger sa queue.  
  
« Oui, un peu plus sur la droite… Voilà, c'est ça… »  
  
- Moony, t'as des griffes, sers-t'en, dit Suh.  
  
« Mais c'est plus agréable, de petites mains humaines… »  
  
- Suh, tu n'as pas peur des dragons ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, je les ai élevés ceux-là. Donc…  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
- Toi ? Elever des dragons ? Quel baratin ! fit Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Suh tint Ron par sa manche pour s'écarter de la trajectoire de Star qui rugit et se jeta presque sur Pansy qui lâcha un cri de terreur. Elle tomba à terre, entraînant Malfoy dans sa chute, qu'elle tenait fermement. Star posa une de ses pattes proche de la tête de Pansy et l'effleura de sa griffe.  
  
« Ne t'avise pas de dire du mal de ma maîtresse, elle n'a pas toujours le contrôle de mes nerfs, humaine. Il pourrait t'arriver des ennuis. »  
  
Pansy était au bord des larmes et de la crise de folie. Star lui jetait de la fumée sur le visage et recula. Il s'amusa à décoiffer Suh.  
  
Celle-ci prit un air faussement innocent.  
  
- Je suis déééésolée, Parkinson, il est susceptible, pardonne-le.  
  
- Combien de temps vont-ils rester ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année… C'est un au-cas où… répondit Hagrid.  
  
Il baissa la tête et continua son cours. Harry comprit qu'il parlait de la menace Voldemort. Des dragons ne sont jamais de trop s'il y a un problème.  
  
- … Le problème majeur chez les dragons, c'est leur poids. Dans l'eau, ils sont impuissants. Ils risquent la noyade, donc ils craignent l'eau, enfin plutôt les lacs ou autres.  
  
« Pas vraiment, on peut nous jeter de l'eau, nous n'avons pas peur. Mais il est vrai que, dans d'autres cas, l'eau peut être fatal chez nous » dit Moony.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas nager ? demanda timidement Neville.  
  
« Malheureusement, non. Il n'y a qu'un dragon capable de faire ça, c'est Néo. »  
  
- Néo, c'est le mythique dragon à sept têtes. Il est noir, ses écailles sont particulières, on dirait des miroirs, et possèdes deux paires d'ailes très puissantes, dit Suh.  
  
- Tu l'as déjà vu ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Il suffit de lire les bons bouquins, lui sourit-elle.  
  
Harry remarquait que Hagrid ne parlait pas depuis quelques minutes, il profita que les autres parlaient aux dragons pour discuter avec lui.  
  
- Hagrid, ça ne va pas ? dit Harry.  
  
- Si, ça va… Et toi, tu as la tête ailleurs. Qu'est-ce t'as, p'tit ?  
  
- Soucis personnels.  
  
- Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un…  
  
- Je crois, Hagrid que,… je suis…  
  
- … amoureux ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux Suh qui riait avec Ron et Hermione des questions des autres.  
  
- Ca se voit, fit Hagrid. Tu lui as dit ?   
  
Il hocha de nouveau la tête.  
  
- Qu'est-ce t'attends ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, si elle m'aime…  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda ailleurs. Suh venait vers eux et s'arrêta devant Hagrid.  
  
- Hagrid, il y a des élèves qui veulent voler… Je leur dit quoi ?  
  
Il regarda sa montre et sourit.  
  
- Allez, ils ont été sages, c'est OK !  
  
- J'vais aller leur dire ! dit Suh. Harry, tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ?  
  
Il mit ses mains dans les poches et secoua lentement la tête.  
  
- Non, j'aimerais discuter avec Hagrid…  
  
- Bien, à plus tard alors…  
  
Elle s'éloigna.  
  
- Tu joues sur un terrain miné, Harry.  
  
- Comment ? dit Harry, surpris.  
  
- Je dis que, Suh, tu n'la connais pas. Ne cours pas vers des illusions.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
  
- J'peux pas te dire, mais Suh est, spéciale… Harry, crois-moi, il y a d'autres filles ici… La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, il y a eu des accidents… graves…  
  
Harry soupira. La cloche sonna et il prit son sac.  
  
- Je ne vous ai pas parler pour entendre ça, j'croirais entendre Snape.  
  
Il grimaça et se dirigea seul vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait un énorme chahut général dans la salle, lors du déjeuner. Harry mangeait silencieusement son assiette, ne pensant à rien en particulier. Il fut légèrement poussé sur le côté et vit que Youhei le poussait.  
  
- Ben alors, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
- Rien, je mange.  
  
- Je vois ça. Youhei se leva et s'adressa à l'ensemble des Gryffindor. Mes frères viennent manger avec moi, ça vous gêne ?  
  
Ils regardèrent la table des concernés, grimacèrent et répondirent que non.  
  
- Cool.  
  
Il siffla à l'autre bout de la table et leur fit signe.  
  
- Sympa de nous accueillir ! fit Yue. Jay, passe-moi le jus de citrouille.  
  
- Elle est où Suh ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Elle mange avec papa.   
  
Effectivement, à la table des professeurs, il manquait Snape.  
  
- Dommage… soupira Harry.  
  
- Papa ? Votre père travaille ici ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, c'est le professeur de potions.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! C'est pas vrai ! cria Ron.  
  
- Ron ! Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas, Youhei ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Ben non… Pourquoi, ça vous étonne ?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête. Harry mangea silencieusement et Yue se pencha vers lui et lui parla à l'oreille.  
  
- Je crois que si elle est pas là, c'est en grande partie parce que papa a grillé un truc avec Nee-sama et toi. Sois pas vexé s'il s'acharne sur toi.  
  
- J'ai l'habitude avec lui, il sourit à cette pensée.  
  
Harry prit son verre et but.  
  
- C'est pas bon, une mauvaise entente entre le gendre et le beau-père ! dit Youhei.  
  
Il éclata de rire en voyant Harry recracher tout son jus sur la table. Il toussota longuement et jeta un regard outré sur son voisin de table.  
  
- De quoi je me mêle ?! cria Harry.  
  
- Ecoute, fit Mihoshi sérieusement, Nee-san, c'est la seule fille de la famille. Alors on l'aime beaucoup.  
  
- Même beaucoup, beaucoup, renchérit Yue.  
  
- Même si parfois elle s'emporte vite, qu'elle est vieux jeu, et tout et tout. Elle s'est toujours bien occupé de nous trois. Enfin surtout les deux, là ! dit Youhei en pointant du doigt ses aînés.  
  
- Bref, alors les gars qui s'approchent de près… commença Yue.  
  
- Ou de loin, ils doivent d'abord pouvoir nous passer sur le corps à nous ! dit Mihoshi.  
  
Ils regardèrent tous les trois Harry qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas de mère ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Si, enfin, non… Aniki, c'est quoi l'histoire ? dit Youhei.  
  
- On en a une, mais on la voit jamais. Y'a que le grand frère qui la voit. Nous, c'est Nee-sama qui s'occupe de nous, alors on se pose pas de questions. Elle a plus été notre mère que notre propre vraie mère, mais on la déteste pas pour autant, dit Yue.  
  
- On se sent pas non plus délaissé…  
  
- Je crois pas…  
  
Tous les trois se turent. Ils se mirent à compter puis se bouchèrent leurs oreilles.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh mangeait silencieusement, en face de son père, pensif. Il posa ses couverts et s'éclaircit la voix.  
  
- Ma chérie… commença-t-il.  
  
- Oui, papa ? dit-elle en levant les yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que représente Potter pour toi ?  
  
Silence. Etonnée, la jeune fille posa ses couverts et réfléchit.  
  
- Ca dépend, viens-en aux faits, s'il te plaît.  
  
- Je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, et franchement, ça m'agace.   
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je ne supporte pas ce garçon.  
  
- Je sais ça, je veux dire. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu puisses le mépriser à ce point ?  
  
Severus serra les poings, de vieux souvenirs revint dans son esprit confus.  
  
- Il est le portrait craché de la personne que je hais le plus…  
  
- Ca date du collège, je suppose ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- J'en ai de vagues souvenirs, mais je me rappelle que James me parlait souvent des coups qu'il faisait. C'était donc toi qu'il prenait toujours pour cible.  
  
Suh soupira.   
  
- Tu sais, Harry n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas sa faute si son père a commis des erreurs de jeunesse…  
  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, pendant ma scolarité ici. Non seulement je n'étais pas apprécié, mais en plus, je… Non, Makoto, je peux pas. Harry représente pour moi la même chose que James, je n'y peux rien.  
  
- Oui, je vois… Mais tu sais, je crois…   
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je crois que je m'attache à lui, malgré tout. Et tu ne peux rien y faire, moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
Avant même qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, une explosion suivi de cris retentirent dans le hall. Severus se leva et quitta la table.  
  
- Si c'est eux… gronda Suh.  
  
Elle se leva également et courut après son oère.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
De chaque table, une énorme explosion retentit. Il y poussait des monstres fait d'hologramme, tel que des trolls ou orques. Un cri général se fit entendre. Le trio riait, et les professeurs tentaient de rassurer les élèves en leur expliquant que ce n'était que des illusions.  
  
- Ca vous amuse ? Tout le monde est effrayé ! criait Hermione.  
  
- Ben quoi, un peu de folie, ça fait pas de mal, Dit Yue, se tenant le ventre.  
  
- Si les profs apprennent que c'est vous qui avez fait ça, vous êtes morts ! dit Ron.  
  
- Mais comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Harry en voyant Albus s'approcher.  
  
- Ben, un petit tour dans la cuisine, on parle à quelques elfes, et voilà ! Un repas animé avec monstres et cris apeurés ! Une bonne dose de frayeur pour bien rigoler.  
  
- Il va falloir que vous révisiez votre façon d'égayer les élèves, messieurs Suzuhara.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour fixer les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Il était accompagné de McGonagall et de Snape, essoufflé.   
  
- Euh… Mais c'était des faux, des hologrammes, quoi ! dit Mihoshi.  
  
« N'aggrave pas votre cas, Miho, tais-toi… » pensa Snape.  
  
- Ils étaient incroyablement bien fait, dit le directeur. 50 points en moins à Slytherin ainsi qu'à Gryffindor.  
  
- Quoi ? fit les jumeaux.  
  
- Chacun.  
  
- Tant que ça ! dit Yue.  
  
- Pour la retenue, vous verrez avec le responsable de votre maison respective, finit Dumbledore.  
  
Les professeurs repartirent à leur table pour déjeuner. Snape regarda les jumeaux.  
  
- Vous viendrez à mon bureau ce soir, on en parlera.   
  
Il ressortit de la salle.  
  
- Harry ! Tu les avais vu venir ! pointa du doigt Yue, indigné.  
  
Il leur sourit.  
  
- Considère que c'est une déclaration de guerre.  
  
- Tu le prends comme ça ? sourit Mihoshi.   
  
Harry posa sa fourchette et son couteau et regarda attentivement les jumeaux.  
  
- Tous les coups sont permis, ajouta Harry.  
  
- J'espère que le quidditch va nous faire rattraper les futurs points perdus, soupira Ron.  
  
- Le quidditch ? Vous faites du quidditch ici ? dit Youhei.  
  
- Oui, je suis l'attrapeur de Gryffindor, dit Harry.  
  
- Alors ce sera pas de quartier dans ce domaine-là non plus ! dit Youhei. Ces deux-là sont forts sur un balai.  
  
- Au fait… réfléchit Mihoshi. Tu crois que papa va dire ce qu'on a fait à Nee-san ?  
  
Ils eurent des sueurs froides.  
  
- Merlin, elle va nous trucider…  
  
- Tu ne peux pas mieux dire…  
  
Suh venait d'apparaître derrière Yue, et elle saisit une oreille des deux frères.   
  
- Aie aie aie !!!!!!!!! dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, parce que maintenant, pour rattraper les points…  
  
- Mais c'est rien ! Aie, lâche mon oreille !  
  
- Oh non, pas tant que vous ne m'avez pas expliquez pourquoi vous avez fait ça !  
  
- Jouer…  
  
Elle pinça fort leurs oreilles et les balança l'un sur l'autre afin de leur faire se cogner la tête.  
  
- Toi, aussi, écoute-moi bien je vais pas le répéter, dit-elle en saisissant le nez de Youhei, qui grognait. Si jamais vous refaites une bêtise du même type, l'un de vous trois, je vous garantie que même Filch ne serait pas assez cruel par rapport à ce que je risque de vous faire subir, et je ne vais pas me gêner surtout si c'est vous. Vous deux, à votre table.  
  
Elle partit sans un mot.  
  
- J'aimerais pas être à votre place, dit Ron.  
  
Suh sortit de la salle, et posa une main sur le mur près d'elle. Elle se tenait fermement le front. Elle souffrait de nouveau. Il l'appelait à lui, il avait besoin d'elle.  
  
- Pas maintenant…  
  
Elle tomba au sol et s'évapora.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Nee-chan, Nee-san et Nee-sama * : grande sœur, de la forme la plus familière à la plus respectueuse.  
  
Otouto * : petit frère. 


	8. The Fight

Chapitre 7 : The Fight  
  
Suh avançait péniblement vers le fond de la grotte, la main posée sur la roche. Sa respiration était difficile, son cœur battait de façon irrégulière, il était toujours difficile pour elle de se déplacer contre son gré, ses membres étaient endoloris.  
  
- 'Liel ?…  
  
Sa voix résonnait en un écho incertain. Plus elle avançait et plus le bruit d'une chute d'eau se faisait distinct.  
  
- … Tu es là ? fit une voix.  
  
- Oni-Ue !!  
  
Suh courut et s'accroupit vers la forme allongée et faible. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard était flou.  
  
- Oni-Ue, tu es brûlant !  
  
Le garçon leva les yeux vers sa sœur et lui sourit.  
  
- Tu es venue…  
  
- Oui, je suis là… Lilian, tu peux te lever ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, cet endroit n'est pas bon pour toi, il faut que tu quittes ce lieu enfin !  
  
Suh mit le bras de son aîné sur son épaule et le déplaça afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, puisque tu es là.  
  
- Oni-Ue, je ne peux pas rester. Albus m'attend à Hogwarts.  
  
- Pourquoi ???! s'emporta le garçon. Il n'a pas besoin de toi comme moi j'ai besoin de ta présence !  
  
- Je t'en prie, il a besoin de moi. Quand tu as besoin de moi, je suis toujours là, je dois l'aider…  
  
- Ne t'en vas pas !  
  
- Je vais rester pour le moment, Oni-Ue, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur le front.   
  
Il s'allongea sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, elle lui chantonna un air mélodieux et il s'endormit.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Première heure de l'après-midi. La salle de classe était silencieuse. Les élèves avaient sortis leur manuel scolaire et attendaient patiemment les professeurs. Suh n'était toujours pas là.  
  
- Ils en mettent du temps, dit Ron, accoudé sur la table.  
  
- Sirius a peut-être le trac. Ou alors il voit pas le temps passé.  
  
Sur les tables, de l'autre côté de la pièce, les Slytherin chuchotaient et pointaient du doigt Harry, qui les dévisageait.  
  
- Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous dévisager, comme ça ? demanda Yue.  
  
- Tu sais, Suzuhara, depuis toujours, les Slytherin et les Gryffindor ne s'entendent pas. Pas étonnant, vu qu'ils sont tous assez bêtes pour accepter des profs pareils.  
  
Harry se leva. Ron lui saisit le bras.  
  
- Vous êtes de la même école, et de la même classe ! Vous êtes vraiment arriérés ! répondit Yue.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ?! cria Pansy. Draco est…   
  
- Je vois que la leçon de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffit. Si tu n'es pas sage, il suffit d'un mot et tu finis dans le ventre d'un dragon… sourit Mihoshi de façon effrayante.   
  
Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Miho.  
  
Il mimait avec sa main et sa bouche le geste d'un dragon mangeant férocement un morceau de viande. Elle rougit de colère.  
  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu as ta sœur prétentieuse derrière toi. dit-elle.  
  
Mihoshi se leva et agrippa Pansy à la gorge. Elle tentait de se libérer mais son étreinte était trop forte.  
  
- Tu peux te moquer de moi, si tu veux, sur ma façon de parler ou de faire, - il resserra son poing sur sa gorge - mais jamais, jamais, jamais insulter ma sœur, de n'importe quel façon sinon je te fais bouffer tes tripes par le nez et je te balance du haut de la tour sans regret et sans larmes.  
  
Il regarda Malfoy dans les yeux.  
  
Harry lui tint le bras.  
  
- Mihoshi, ça suffit. Elle est en train d'étouffer.  
  
- Pff…  
  
Il la relâcha et elle tomba au sol, effrayée.  
  
Ils se rassirent et les profs entrèrent. Remus et Sirius voyaient que quelque chose s'était passé, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.   
  
Remus commença à faire l'appel lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et se referma. Remus vit une silhouette longer les tables et fit un signe à Sirius. Celui-ci sourit et s'arrêta face à Suh qui rampait près d'une table pour s'y asseoir, ni vue ni connue.  
  
- Bonjour, Mlle Suzuhara, on a perdu quelque chose ? sourit Sirius.  
  
- Euh… Oui, j'ai, euh, perdu mon sac, mais je l'ai retrouvé ! Il était là, le vilain ! Ah ah… Vous me croyez pas, hein ? elle fit une moue déçue.  
  
Il secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
- Il va falloir apprendre à mieux mentir, allez vous mettre devant.  
  
- … Voilà pour l'appel, il manque juste un élève, dit Remus, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, rangez vos livres et sortez vos baguettes. Nous allons commencer.  
  
Sirius s'approcha et tint sa baguette de la main droite.  
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le don des Atlantes ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Hermione, Suh et les jumeaux levèrent la main.  
  
- C'est un don qui permet d'utiliser la magie sans baguette et sans limite en utilisant les éléments environnants, dit Hermione.  
  
- C'est exact, et c'est ce que nous allons vous apprendre à utiliser à partir d'aujourd'hui, dit Remus, enfin un dérivé.  
  
Il montra sa baguette, face aux élèves et la transforma en couteau.  
  
- Avec un niveau très avancé, vous pourrez transformer à votre guise votre baguette en arme. Mais vous devrez être vigilants car cela demande une grande concentration, dit-il.  
  
- Si un loup-garou arrive à le faire... dit Draco sans baisser le ton de sa voix.  
  
Les Gryffindor le fusillèrent du regard. Harry bouillonnait et Suh tapota nerveusement du pied, mais Remus ne réagit pas. Il s'en fichait.  
  
Sirius s'avança vers lui et se pencha, l'air menaçant. Malfoy se recula sur sa chaise.  
  
- Mr Malfoy, Sirius marqua un temps de pause, si vous êtes si malin, faites-nous une démonstration.  
  
Sirius désigna le coin libre vers le tableau et Malfoy se leva, hautain.  
  
Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle et se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
- Que dois-je faire ?  
  
- Quelqu'un veut-il faire un jeu avec Mr Malfoy ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Sans grand étonnement, Harry et Mihoshi levèrent leur main.  
  
Mihoshi se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.  
  
- Harry, tu me laisses cet honneur ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Mais je t'en prie. Harry baissa la main et s'adossa sur sa chaise, l'air satisfait.  
  
« Il le ridiculisera mieux que moi » pensa Harry.  
  
- Bien, alors vas-y, dit Sirius.  
  
Mihoshi se leva et sa sœur lui chuchota quelques mots. Il rit et on put clairement entendre les mots « t'inquiètes » et « amoché ».  
  
Ils se placèrent l'un devant l'autre, baguette en main pour Draco et mains dans les poches pour Mihoshi.  
  
- A toi l'honneur, Malfoy.  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
  
- Incendio !  
  
Du feu jaillit de nulle part aux pieds de Mihoshi qui ne bronchait pas.   
  
On le vit remuer légèrement les lèvres mais aucun son ne se fit percevoir, cependant, une lumière aveugla momentanément Draco et une barrière protégea Mihoshi du feu.  
  
« Non pas que ça me brûle, mais bon. Je veux pas éveiller les soupçons… » pensa Mihoshi.  
  
Draco ne cessa pas d'attaquer Suzuhara qui n'arrêtait pas de se défendre, sans bouger. Remus récita une incantation, puis hocha la tête.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, très bonne réaction.  
  
Perdant patience, Draco s'avança mais fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Il tomba au sol et se massait frénétiquement le crâne. Sa robe de sorcier prit soudain feu et il paniqua. Pansy courut pour l'aider mais le feu ne s'éteignait pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! cria-t-il.  
  
Mihoshi était maintenant à quelques centimètres devant lui, le regardant froidement.  
  
- On ne prétend pas être sorcier si on ne sait pas se servir d'une baguette, gamin. Surtout si on ne reconnaît pas nos propres sorts.  
  
Il fit éteindre le feu et retourna s'asseoir, sous les yeux médusés de ceux de sa maison.  
  
Harry sourit et Remus applaudit.  
  
- C'était une très belle démonstration, dit Remus. Vous voyez, Mr Malfoy, nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette lorsque l'on connaît le sort de retour.  
  
Draco le regarda, intrigué.  
  
- C'est une sorte de sort que l'on pourrait nommé " revers de la médaille ".   
  
- C'est une sorte de bouclier, en gros, dit Ron.  
  
- C'est ça.  
  
Harry regarda Mihoshi qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Yue leva discrètement le pouce.  
  
- C'est un sort de haut niveau tout de même, j'avoue être stupéfait de voir qu'un élève soit capable de ce genre de prouesse, dit Sirius.  
  
- C'est un sort utile là d'où on vient, pas étonnant qu'on en sache un peu plus que les autres sur les sorts de protections, dit Yue.  
  
Remus cligna des yeux.  
  
- Et d'où venez vous ?  
  
- Du Japon. Là-bas, il y a de nombreuses créatures dangereuses et surnaturelles. Les tanuki aussi sont dangereux, même s'ils en n'ont pas l'air, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Tu as vu des tanuki ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Oui, pleins. Ils prennent formes humaines mais ils sont facilement reconnaissables.  
  
- Des tanuki ? demanda discrètement Sirius.  
  
Remus lui sourit et s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
- Un tanuki, est une créature magique qui à la possibilité de se transformer à volonté en être humain. Ce sont des ratons laveurs, et ils utilisent généralement une feuille de chêne pour changer de forme. Il est vrai qu'ils sont très mignons, mais dangereux, je ne le savais pas.  
  
- Si, ils le sont ! cria Mihoshi. Y'en a un qui m'a attaqué pendant que je mangeais un sandwich !  
  
Yue riait aux éclats.  
  
- C'est ça dangereux pour toi ? Ce sont des animaux ! C'est normal qu'ils t'attaquent si tu manges en leur présence.  
  
- Il m'a littéralement mangé la main, après elle était pleine de bave… Beurk !  
  
Suh imagina la scène : Mihoshi pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps la perte de son repas avec à la main un homme avec une grosse bouche. Elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Effectivement, si ceci est dangereux pour vous… souriait Remus.  
  
- Dites professeur, dit soudainement Lavande, il serait possible d'en voir en cours ?  
  
- Ah, eh bien… Je pourrais demander la permission au directeur, mais ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, on a dérivé…  
  
Ils parlèrent longuement du don des sorciers sans baguette.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La plume de Harry tomba soudainement de ses mains. Il se pencha pour la ramasser lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur au front, sa cicatrice le brûlait de l'intérieur. L'obscurité voilait sa vue, et il vit quelqu'un prendre un livre dans la Réserve. Il le serra contre lui et disparut, le titre du rayon   
  
« Créatures et divinités ».  
  
Il frappa du poing sur sa table, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione, et Sirius s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Quelqu'un a volé un livre à la Réserve…  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle et entra. McGonagall se dirigea directement vers les deux enseignants et leur chuchota à voix basse.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda les élèves.  
  
- Le reste du cours est annulé, veuillez sortir en silence.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Sirius fit un signe à Harry.  
  
- Harry, viens deux secondes.  
  
Il se leva péniblement et s'avança vers eux.  
  
- Il y a bien eu un vol à la Réserve. Tu as vu le visage de la personne ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Non, mais il était de taille moyenne, on aurait dit un élève. C'est grave ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- En quelque sorte, oui, répondit McGonagall. Je dois aller voir Suh, excusez-moi.  
  
Elle commença à s'éloigner lorsque Remus l'interpella.  
  
- Il y a un problème avec elle ?  
  
- Oui. Le livre qui a disparu parle de l'histoire de « l'Ange ».  
  
Elle s'en alla sans un mot à la recherche de l'élève.  
  
- Les Anges ? C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules, et Remus prit son sac.  
  
- Allons voir le directeur, je crois que j'ai compris. Harry, on se reverra au dîner. Retourne à ta salle commune.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils gravirent les escaliers menant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
- Je vous attendais tous les deux, dit Albus.  
  
- Ah bon ? dit Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore désigna des chaises, et les convia à entrer. Snape était vers la fenêtre, regardant l'horizon ; McGonagall se tenait face au bureau et discutait avec Hagrid. Il s'assit face à eux et chacun se tut.  
  
- Monsieur le directeur… commença Remus.  
  
Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Oui Remus ? dit le directeur.  
  
- Ce livre qui a disparu, c'est « Créatures des Abîmes », n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de ce livre ?  
  
- Eh bien, il hésita longuement, je l'ai lu une fois en cachette, dans ma jeunesse… Enfin j'ai essayé.  
  
- Tiens donc… Vous n'avez pas réussi à le lire ? demanda le directeur, avec une mine amusée.  
  
- Non, et je ne sais pas en quelle langue il est écrit.  
  
Albus fit un signe à Minerva et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif et sortit.  
  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant, je ne connaît qu'une personne capable de lire ce livre…  
  
- Deux, Albus, rectifia Snape.  
  
- Oui, deux, certes.   
  
Dumbledore posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et patienta.  
  
Fumseck agita ses plumes et se mit à siffler de douces mélodies. Minerva revint et Suh, les mains dans les poches et le regard interrogatif, entra. L'oiseau se dirigea vers la jeune fille et se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Tu m'as fait demander Albus ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Mon enfant, tu sais ce qui s'est passé…  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu sais qui l'a fait ?  
  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, de façon négative cette fois.  
  
- Tu peux nous dire qui l'a fait ?  
  
Elle soupira puis s'assit sur la chaise de son tuteur, qui lui fit la place. Suh ferma les yeux. Fumseck retourna sur son perchoir.  
  
Quelques secondes après, ses cheveux glissèrent le long de son cou et on put très brièvement distinguer un tatouage. Il scintillait comme s'il était exposé à la lumière, cela ressemblait à une rune.  
  
Dumbledore posa une feuille de parchemin en face d'elle et lui mit une plume dans la main gauche. D'un coup, elle se mit à écrire. Vite, très vite, et des symboles inconnus. La feuille se termina vite et il lui en plaça une autre.  
  
Cela durait depuis déjà au moins deux minutes. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce était sans voix. Profitant de son moment d'inattention, le directeur se décida à parler.  
  
- Cela vous étonne-t-il ?  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Elle parle avec l'un de ses frères, c'est leur moyen de communication.  
  
- Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de… magie, dit Sirius.  
  
- Rien d'étonnant… Makoto n'est pas munie de magie comme la nôtre.  
  
- Je ne vous suis pas.  
  
- Makoto est née avec le pouvoir Atlante, enfin, je dois plutôt dire qu'elle est Atlante. Une pure création de notre mère la Terre, et Merlin, dit Severus.  
  
- Quoi ? Qui est Makoto ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Ah, oui. Makoto est le vraie prénom de Suh…  
  
Il fit une pause.  
  
- Tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce devra rester dans cette pièce. Personne ne doit savoir, surtout pas ton filleul, Black.  
  
- Bien, dit Sirius.  
  
- Suh… est le prénom que lui a donné Lily Potter avant sa mort. Cela signifie « bonheur » dans les langues anciennes.  
  
- Lily ? Elles se connaissaient ? dit Remus.  
  
- Très bien, ainsi que James, Peter Pettigrow… et vous deux.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Mais je m'en souviendrais si je l'avais déjà vu, dit Sirius, même si ce n'était qu'une enfant.  
  
- Non, dit Hagrid, parce qu'à l'âge de 12 ans, son métabolisme a fait que son apparence a tout changé en elle physiquement. Son pouvoir augmente de manière progressif, cela cause des changements considérables.  
  
- Vous la connaissiez également, Hagrid ? dit Remus.  
  
- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai amené à Lily pour qu'elle s'en occupe. J'avais trouvé ce bout de chou dans la Forêt Interdite, seule et en pleine nuit à 8 ans ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là sans rien faire. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir le directeur et de le lui montrer l'enfant.  
  
- A cette époque-là, Makoto était très sauvage, dit Dumbledore. Elle n'a laissé personne s'approcher d'elle. Je me souviens qu'elle se débattait et lançait des sorts puissants à notre encontre. Je ne sais rien sur sa vie avant notre rencontre, elle n'en a parlé à personne. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Lily et elle, s'entendait très bien. Elle a vécut chez les Potter pendant deux ans, jusqu'à leur mort.  
  
Sirius lâcha un léger cri d'exclamation.  
  
- Une petite fille châtain, les yeux verts avec une cicatrice sur la poitrine et le bras marqué d'un tatouage bizarre ? C'est ça ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Suh ouvrit les yeux et posa sa plume. Elle regarda les professeurs, étonnée puis jeta sa chevelure en arrière et se pencha sur les paperasses entassées sur le bureau.  
  
- Tu as parlé à Néo ? demanda Snape.  
  
- Non. Il ne connaît pas l'existence de ce bouquin.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de nouveau ? demanda Albus.  
  
- Je vais traduire ce que j'ai écrit : « Il y a eu une attaque massive sur les collines des pays du Grand Nord, des géants disparaissent des régions neigeuses et se dirigent vers les terres qu'ils ont longtemps abandonnées. Les dragons poursuivent leurs errances à travers le monde, la ' Nymphe ' a quitté son nid pour se porter en terre sacrée. Elle porte un enfant… »   
  
Elle s'arrêta et regarda son père.  
  
- Otou-san, Shiva ha…  
  
Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.  
  
- « Le ' légendaire ' Néo des airs, ( elle rit à cette phrase ) a déserté son territoire pour celui des Hommes. Il préfère la soumission à la liberté.  
  
Il raconte n'importe quoi !  
  
« Son absence se fait sentir dans les déserts de la terre sacrée. Son aide vers les Humains est une entrave à la dévastation de la race humaine par l'homme qu'ils appellent Voldemort. Une tâche que j'aurais pu éviter de faire. Sache, petite sœur, qu'avec ou sans votre aide, tous mourront, car ils m'ont tous privé de ma vie. A commencer par la ' Nymphe '. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que j'aimerais… »   
  
Elle cessa de lire et détourna les yeux des parchemins.  
  
- A-t-il cessé de parler ou c'est toi qui t'es arrêté ? demanda le vieil homme.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Et pour le livre ? dit-il.  
  
- J'y viens.  
  
« Pour ce qui est de ce bouquin, demande à l'homme serpent. Il a engagé des élèves de cette école où tu te trouves. Il sait qui tu es.   
  
Quoi ?  
  
« Quelqu'un lui a rapporté tout ce qu'il savait sur toi, ton existence. Mais le livre ne lui sera d'aucune utilité puisque personne ne sait lire ce qui y est écrit sauf nous trois  
  
Ai shiteru »  
  
- Voldemort est au courant… La tuile, dit Suh.  
  
- Comme tu le dis, qui peut l'en informer à ton avis ? dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Lucius, dit Snape, il te connaît… N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, sûrement. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était partisan de Voldemort, non pas que je savais pas qu'il aimait la magie noire mais,…  
  
dit précipitamment Suh lorsque son père lui soutint le regard.  
  
- Suh ... dit Remus.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Les Atlantes sont morts depuis des générations. Et ton père ?  
  
- Mon père est ce qu'il est. De lui, je n'ai que l'apparence humaine, et le caractère ...   
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Shiva est née du sang de Merlin, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.  
  
- Qui est Shiva ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Tu poses trop de questions, Sirius, dit Suh.  
  
- ... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret . Mais, si tu es si puissante, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas ...? commença Sirius.  
  
- Les contraintes humaines ne sont pas de mon ressort, tant que cela ne perturbe pas l'éco-système. Non je plaisante.  
  
Severus secoua la tête.  
  
- Suh, tu as dit tout à l'heure, " les géants se dirigent vers les terres qu'ils ont longuement abandonnées ", qu'est-c'tu veux dire ? C'est pas bon signe ? dit Hagrid, inquiet.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il faut leur parler pour en savoir plus. Pour Voldemort, je pourrais l'infiltrer, mais rien de plus, dit la jeune fille.  
  
- Inutile, Severus nous tiendra au courant... dit Dumbledore  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Elle se tourna vivement vers son père.  
  
- Otou-san, uso.   
  
Pour la première fois, il s'adressa à sa fille dans leur langue " maternelle ".  
  
- Onegai, Makoto ... Doushite anata ...  
  
- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?  
  
- J'avais peur de ta réaction.  
  
- Et t'as eu raison ! Pourquoi ?! C'est pas un détail à cacher, kuso ! s'emporta Suh.  
  
- Reste polie, je te prie, dit calmement Severus. Ca fait longtemps que je suis espion, et je ne me suis jamais fait prendre.  
  
- Oui, mais Lucius est au courant ! Tu crois qu'il va laisser filer cette information ! Il va en profiter !  
  
- C'est vrai Severus, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Albus.  
  
- Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit ! Je comprends pas pourquoi vous me l'avez caché !  
  
- Pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
- C'est trop tard.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta.  
  
- Je m'occupe de Voldemort.  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
- Elle l'a plutôt bien pris, je pensais qu'elle allait au moins dévaster mon bureau et faire voler les feuilles, dit Albus en souriant.   
  
Le tiroir de son bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, les stylos se mirent à voler et les feuilles se déchirèrent en vol. Le bureau se souleva et se déplaça.  
  
- Vous avez parlé trop vite, monsieur le directeur, dit Severus.  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	9. Mermaid' Song

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews ^^  
  
Ca me fait plaisir ! A ceux qui redécouvrent cette fic, c'est sypa de la suivre, je vous en remercie ^^  
  
Pour ceux qui viennent de commencer, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !  
  
Réponse aux reviews:   
  
Moon : Argh, je savais que j'avais laissé passé des fautes -____- Merci de me l'avoir dit, en tout cas ;p  
  
Je sais que cette histoire est étrange, mais j'aime bien les trucs louches et mystérieux... ^^  
  
Les maraudeuses : Voila la suite, ^^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kyarah : Ah, tu avais déjà lue la première version ? Bah, tu me drias si tu vois les changements ou pas.  
  
Pour les illustrations, t'as du les voir sur TWWO ? ^^  
  
Luna Black : Merci du compliment * rougit *  
  
Et la suite ( de cette partie ) est écrite, mais pas en intégralité, c'est pour ça que je fais passer cette version d'abord, avec mes changements en plus ;p  
  
Cécile : Quoi ? Sirius amoureux de Suh ? OO  
  
Tu es la première a me balancer ça... Euh, non, il n'en est pas amoureux... ^^;;  
  
Lily la Tigresse : Normalement, la suite de cette fic sera publié d'ici la rentrée, si c'est de ça dont tu me parles ^^  
  
Chapitre 8 : The mermaid' Song   
  
Les cours étaient finis depuis quelques temps déjà, et les élèves profitaient de ces instants de liberté pour se promener dans l'enceinte de l'école, certains d'entre eux étaient également dans la Grande Salle, attendant l'heure du repas, en discutant ou travaillant.  
  
Notamment la bande à Harry.  
  
- Heureusement, aujourd'hui la journée est vite passée, dit Ron.   
  
- Mm ... dit Harry.  
  
- Dommage que le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal aient dû être annulé, soupira Hermione.  
  
- Mm ...   
  
- Je t'ai pris 30 gallions dans ta valise et j'ai vendu un de tes caleçons à une de tes fans, c'est pas grave Harry ? dit Ron.  
  
- Mm ...  
  
Hermione haussa les sourcils. Ginny choisit ce moment-là pour arriver.  
  
- Bonjour le trio, sourit-elle. Vous avez entendu parler du fantôme mystérieux ?  
  
- Hein ? firent-ils en choeur.  
  
Ginny sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, contente de pouvoir être la première personne a leur raconté.  
  
- Eh bien, on raconte que, pendant les heures des cours, depuis aujourd'hui, un fantôme, ou quelque chose comme ça, se met à chanter en haut des tours du château. Elle a une voix cristalline, et triste. Certains garçons disent que c'est en fait une sirène du lac, parce qu'elle chante une chanson dans une langue étrangère. Ils l'appellent la nymphe.  
  
- Des ragots de gamines ! Franchement, Ginny, t'as passée l'âge ! lui reprocha Ron.  
  
- Je ne mens pas ! Ecoute ce soir, je suis sûre qu'on va l'entendre pendant l'heure du repas ou plus tard ! J'aimerais la voir si c'est le cas !  
  
- Et elle chante bien, cette nymphe ? demanda Hermione. Au cas où , j'aimerais au moins réussir à bien dormir avec une berceuse.  
  
- Comme une déesse !  
  
Un élève entra précipitamment dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table des Hufflepuff. L'un d'eux se leva.  
  
- La nymphe chante ?! Où ça ?  
  
Plusieurs élèves arrêtèrent leurs activités et sortirent en trombes.   
  
Hermione et Ginny sortirent également.  
  
- Hermione ! Ginny ! Où allez-vous ! Oh, les filles ...  
  
Ron parlait seul, Harry étant également sorti.  
  
- Sympa, merci...  
  
- Mr Weasley ?  
  
- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à son enseignante en métamorphose.  
  
-Messieurs Suzuhara et Potter, les avez-vous vu ?  
  
- Harry ? Il vient de sortir, pour les deux autres, je ne sais pas ...  
  
- Dites-lui de venir ce soir au bureau de professeur Snape à 20 heures, accompagnés des Suzuhara, merci.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dans la cour, on entendait une voix triste, et douce chanter au lointain. Claire et fragile, son chant faisait frissonner les élèves d'une émotion sans description, le vent portait le son jusque dans la Forêt Interdite.   
  
Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, la voix s'arrêta et tous furent déçus.  
  
- Un jour, on saura qui chante, dit un élève.  
  
Harry marchait vers le lac, sans réfléchir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne sentait pas bien aujourd'hui.  
  
- C'est la rentrée et je suis déjà mal, c'est pas bon ça ...  
  
Il fut pris d'une soudaine fureur. Draco et Suh.  
  
- Pourquoi faut-il que ce parasite bousille ma vie ?!  
  
Harry se leva et quitta les lieux. Soudainement, il fut pris d'un vertige, il tomba à terre.   
  
- Hein ?  
  
Il ne se trouvait plus à Hogwarts, mais dans un lieu inconnu. Pas tant que ça ...  
  
- On dirait ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco applaudit et s'assit près de Suh, qui était devenue silencieuse.  
  
- C'est donc de toi que parlent les élèves.  
  
- A quel propos ?  
  
- La voix mélodieuse et triste que l'on entend dans tout le château.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que ma voix portait jusque là-bas…  
  
Malfoy s'approcha lentement et lui prit la main ; Suh voulut se dégager mais Draco ne se laissa pas faire.  
  
- Ecoute, pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train, je suis désolé.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner avec tout ce que tu fais, surtout à l'encontre des Gryffindor. C'est stupide de t'en prendre à eux comme tu le fais. Ca devient de l'obsession.  
  
- Je sais, mais que veux-tu ? C'est dans notre sang.  
  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire ces mots.  
  
- Si, bien sûr que si…  
  
Il se tut, le regard de Suh était dur. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux.  
  
- Non, tu ne sais pas. On reparlera de ça quand tu comprendras le sens du mot « mutinerie ».  
  
- Quoi ? fit Draco, perdu. Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Rien, je me suis emportée. Excuse-moi.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Mais toi, ça a l'air de te gêner. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, dont tu es au courant ? C'est ça ?  
  
- Non, c'est rien.  
  
- Si tu ne me dis rien, comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas comme Trelawney, je ne lis pas dans les cœurs des gens.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- En tout cas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.  
  
- Malfoy…  
  
- Je tiens à te garder près de moi, quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
Suh sourit et quitta sa place.  
  
- Ca, c'est perdu d'avance…  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Le ciel était couvert, une importante abondance d'arbres et de fleurs tropicales, des animaux qu'il n'avait vu que dans les zoos. Harry jetait un regard désespéré, comment a-t-il fait pour arriver là ?  
  
Le plus curieux, c'est que la vie semblait être arrêtée, rien ne bougeait. Il marcha longtemps puis eut un haut-le-corps.  
  
Il tomba nez à nez avec un énorme dragon. Tout blanc, qui enveloppait une sorte de cocon. L'animal le regarda puis reporta son attention sur son enfant qui venait de sortir de son enveloppe.  
  
Le petit dragon s'étira de tout son long, ouvrit en grand ses ailes et souffla des flammèches rouges. Ses pupilles violettes et sa couleur or rayonnait dans toute la forêt.  
  
La mère se redressa et ouvrit ses ailes ...  
  
- Ashura ...  
  
Harry ouvrit ses yeux, le visage en sueur. Il était de nouveau dans le parc du collège.  
  
- Un rêve ? Non, ... c'était trop réel ...  
  
Il retourna rapidement dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lors du repas dans la Grande Salle, il y avait beaucoup d'animation. Les élèves parlaient avec un enthousiasme croissant, parlant des potins et autres rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'école.  
  
Suh mangeait silencieusement, assise près de ses frères et Draco. Après avoir essayé de les raisonner, ils s'étaient tus mais dévisageaient sans cesse le Slytherin.  
  
- Je crois qu'ils ne m'apprécieront jamais, chuchota Draco.  
  
- Pas étonnant, tout ce qui est masculin et qui m'approche les dérangent, rit la jeune fille.  
  
- Nee-sama, on a reçu une lettre tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié de te la donner ...  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Elle saisit le parchemin et lut rapidement. Elle porta sa main à la bouche et regarda en direction de la table des professeurs.  
  
- Je vais la donner à papa, après ...  
  
- C'est quoi son prénom ? demanda Mihoshi.  
  
Suh sourit.  
  
- Ashura.  
  
- Ah aussi, en parlant du paternel, on a une retenue ce soir avec lui, dit Yue.  
  
- Bien fait, j'espère qu'il vous en fera baver, dit leur soeur.  
  
Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis sourirent.  
  
- T'es pas au courant, pour ton retard de ce matin, Mr Black m'a dit de te dire que t'avais aussi une retenue. Il laisse le vieux s'en charger, 'paraît qu'il aime donner des retenues ...  
  
- Je te signale que c'est également " ton vieux ", alors un peu de respect, elle soupira. Après tout, m'en fiche, au moins on est ensemble.  
  
- Ca va être gai ..  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus se sentait mal, la pleine lune était dans deux jours. Il était de plus en plus nerveux, allait-il craquer ?  
  
Sirius le savait et il tentait de rassurer son ami.  
  
- Rem', la pleine lune est proche, tu devrais te reposer ...  
  
- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas systématiquement me terrer dans une maison délabrée. J'en ai assez, marre de cette condition de vie !  
  
- ... Remus, tu ...  
  
- Laisse-moi, tu sais bien comment je réagis quand elle arrive !  
  
Il bouscula Suh et partit.  
  
- Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius.  
  
- Il est anxieux, mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Ca se passe bien tes cours ?  
  
- Mouais, plus ou moins ... Pas trop surpris de ses découvertes ?  
  
- Quel ... Oh ! Ca, ben ... plus rien ne me surprend à Hogwarts, j'ai vu tellement de choses.  
  
- Au fait, merci pour la retenue, j'étais même pas au courant.  
  
- Sans problème. Ca me fait plaisir, sourit Sirius.  
  
- Je vais donner un truc à papa et je vais aller voir Remus.   
  
- Il doit être dehors, près du lac, mais tu as une ...  
  
Elle était déjà partit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry marchait silencieusement dans les cachots, Youhei sifflait des chansons japonaises.  
  
- Ca fait bizarre de ne pas entendre Snape parler ...  
  
- Tu dois souvent l'entendre, pas vrai ? Il paraît que vous vous entendez super bien ! Youhei sautillait en marchant, les mains dans les poches.  
  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, " Potter, votre potion ne doit pas avoir de bulles, Potter, vous respirez trop fort, Potter "...  
  
- POTTER !!  
  
Harry lâcha un cri et recula de plusieurs pas. Mihoshi se tenait le ventre et riait tellement qu'il dut se retenir sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.   
  
- Je croyais que c'était Snape !  
  
- On est des Snape, enfin ouais ... C'est Ni-chan qui veut pas qu'on garde son nom, dit Yue.  
  
- Ni-chan ? dit Harry.  
  
- Néo, le grand frère, et puis ça fait mieux " Suzuhara " ...  
  
- Moi j'aurais aimé m'appeler " Snape Makoto " mais papa veut qu'on garde au moins une attache avec Shiva, dit Suh.  
  
- Tiens, ça y est ? T'es là ? dit Youhei, arrêtant de bouger puis poussa la porte du bureau de leur père.  
  
- Il était temps ! dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Je me changeais, j'ai le droit non ?  
  
- Pour quoi ? dit Yue.  
  
- Pour qui ? dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Anata no koibito, dakara !  
  
Youhei entra et évita de justesse le poing de sa sœur.  
  
- Fermez-là !  
  
Tous les quatre entrèrent, la pièce semblait différente sans aucun élève pour y faire du bruit.  
  
- Bien, vous êtes ponctuel, c'est déjà ça ... dit Severus.  
  
- On doit faire quoi alors ? demanda Youhei.  
  
- Pas un devoir, je t'en prie. J'ai déjà du mal à traduire ce que je pense en anglais, alors un devoir en potion ... dit Yue.  
  
- Il y a le local à potion derrière moi et les chaudrons. Divisez-vous en deux et débrouillez-vous. Je vais ...  
  
- Ah non, reste ! On a pas eu le temps de parler, nous ! dit Youhei, suppliant.  
  
- J'ai d'autres choses à faire ... répondit-il.  
  
Suh, Mihoshi, Yue et Youhei se regardèrent et s'approchèrent de son bureau. Ils firent des mines attristées et des mouvements exagérés de leurs lèvres.  
  
- Sil te plaîîîîîîîîîît ...  
  
Firent-il en chœur.  
  
Harry s'assit et prit un gant, il commença à récurer un chaudron. Il avait l'habitude de le faire, et s'il restait ou pas, ça lui laissait de marbre.  
  
- Si vous voulez ...  
  
- Ouais !!  
  
Les jumeaux se frappèrent dans les mains.  
  
- Personnellement, je préfère nettoyer le local. J'aime pas les chaudrons, dit Yue.  
  
Severus haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Enfin, sans te vexer, mais tu comprends ...   
  
Il entra dans l'autre pièce accompagné de Youhei.  
  
Suh et Mihoshi s'installèrent au premier rang et entamèrent leur discussion. Les deux autres ayant laisser la porte ouverte pour écouter et répondre s'il fallait.  
  
- Alors, commençons ... Ca te gêne si on t'appelle Otou-san ? dit Mihoshi en grattant le fond d'un chaudron avec une brosse.  
  
Severus s'assit au premier rang près de sa fille, il secoua la tête négativement.  
  
- Enfin, si tu pouvais éviter pendant les cours.  
  
- Mochiron ! sourit-il. Nee-sama, c'est toi qui lui a appris le japonais ?  
  
- Nn, il a apprit tout seul.  
  
- 'Tou-san, comment t'as connu maman ? dit Youhei, sortant sa tête.  
  
Harry, intrigué, leva les yeux de son labeur.  
  
Snape réfléchit longuement.  
  
- Je l'ai rencontré à Hogwarts.  
  
Il jeta un oeil vers Harry, et celui-ci les baissa presque immédiatement.  
  
- Hontou ? dit Yue. Original, j'l'imaginais autrement votre rencontre. Romantique ?  
  
- Non, pas du tout.  
  
- Et après ? Youhei était avide de savoir, ses aînés ne leur parlait jamais de ça, comme si le sujet était tabou. Snape le comprenait parfaitement, alors il y répondait avec plaisir.  
  
Physiquement, ils étaient différents mais il lui ressemblait tellement dans un sens, à une certaine époque.   
  
Ils n'étaient réellement pas ses enfants, mais il les considérait comme tel. Sauf Makoto ...  
  
- Comment crois-tu que ça s'est passé, ensuite ? sourit-il.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à me faire une opinion sur Shiva. Décris-la moi, s'il te plaît ... dit Suh.  
  
- Tu as son visage, Makoto. Mais c'est vrai, tu as mon caractère.  
  
Mihoshi et Suh rigolèrent.  
  
- ... Elle avait un regard irrésistible ; une chevelure magnifique, couleur ébène également. Une peau douce et le plus beau sourire que j'ai pu voir ... Mis à part toi.  
  
Le sourire de sa fille s'élargit en une fraction de seconde.  
  
- Tu ne l'a plus revu depuis quand ? demanda Yue.  
  
- Ca doit faire près de 20 ans ...  
  
Son regard s'assombrit. Il y eut un silence pesant.  
  
- Tu l'aimes toujours ou pas ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Je comprendrais si tu voies une autre femme, personnellement, je ne t'en voudrais pas, dit Suh.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Nee-san ? dit Yue.  
  
Voyant que Suh ne voulait pas parler, il changea de sujet.  
  
- Et vous, que faites-vous depuis, au Japon ?  
  
- On vit tous les quatre ensemble, chez Nee-sama. On est dans l'Hokkaido, parmi une tribu de Hainou ( prononcez aïnou, en aspirant le h ) . Ces gens sont incroyables, on est bien traités.  
  
- Vous ne vivez pas avec Néo et Folken ? dit Severus, surpris.  
  
- Non, Néo est un solitaire. Folken voyage tout le temps, répondit Suh.  
  
- Folken voyage ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il cherche l'âme soeur ! Youhei éclata de rire.  
  
- Pas que je désapprouve sa façon de faire, m'enfin bon. Il fait ce qu'il veut. En plus, en général, ces conquêtes sont vachement… enfin voilà, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Suh posa son chaudron parmi ceux qui étaient déjà propres.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Il est du genre à marcher sur le milieu d'une route, dit Suh.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Severus.  
  
- Euh, comment le dire sans choquer ... Ah ! Les gens, habituellement, marchent sur un côté, droite ou gauche peu importe, mais Folken, lui, marche au milieu. Il teste les deux.  
  
Harry comprit. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
- Tester ? Tu veux dire qu'il est ...  
  
- C'est ça !  
  
Severus haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus était dans ses appartements privés ; il était assis, une coupe de vin dans les mains. Sa longue cape noire traînait sur un sublime fauteuil rouge sang. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses enfants ... Il sourit.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et s'ouvrit sur un geste négligent qu'il fit de la main.  
  
- Makoto ... il sourit. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Je suis venue border mon homme préféré.  
  
Elle s'assit près de lui et jeta un oeil sur sa coupe de vin.  
  
- Je vois qu'on a tout de même de bons privilèges à être enseignant ici ...  
  
- C'est une fleur que me fait Albus, tu es venu pour me dire ça ?  
  
- Non, tiens, lis ça.  
  
"Moony, Star, James et petite sœur   
  
Ca y est, elle est née. Elle a les yeux de notre couleur et l'or est sa carapace. Son pouvoir se développe beaucoup plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, je vais l'amener bientôt. Mère ne peux pas s'en occuper, les chasseurs sont très actifs ces temps-ci.  
  
Je vous embrasse les gredins,  
  
Soyez sages  
  
Néo  
  
PS : N'oublie pas de prévenir ton père, Makoto "  
  
- Je vois que Néo m'apprécie énormément, " ton père "...  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il ne t'a encore jamais rencontré. C'est tout.   
  
- ... Comment s'appelle ta soeur ?  
  
- Ashura. Et c'est ta fille aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non.   
  
Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
  
- Oyasumi-nasai, otou-san.  
  
- Oyasumi-nasai, musume.  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	10. The Deatheaters and the Shot of fire

Chapitre 9 : The Death-eathers and the Shot of fire  
  
Il semblait être dans un volcan, tellement la température de la pièce était élevée. La couleur de la flamme se reflétait dans ses yeux rouge sang, la main crispée sur le livre qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il le ferma violemment.   
  
- Wormtail !  
  
L'homme, tapi dans un coin gémit faiblement et avança.  
  
- Oui ... maître ?  
  
- Y a-t-il une parcelle de ta petite cervelle de rat de bibliothèque qui se souviendrait si un livre peut traduire l'Atlante ? Ou si quelqu'un le parle ?  
  
- ... Eh bien, je ... Non.  
  
- Va me chercher Lucius.  
  
L'homme en question s'agenouilla face à Voldemort et attendit.  
  
- Sais-tu si une personne peut traduire ce grimoire ?  
  
- Quel est-il, seigneur ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Le grimoire de Merlin.   
  
- Je pense qu'il y a une personne capable de vous le traduire, seigneur. Elle se trouve actuellement à Hogwarts.  
  
- Débrouille-toi pour me l'amener.  
  
- Bien, maître.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus souffrait, la pleine lune était dans deux jours mais il ne supportait plus ses transformations. Suh s'approcha et le secoua vivement.  
  
- Remusu onii-chan, doushita no ?  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand ? sourit-elle.  
  
- La lune ...  
  
- Il y a que ça, qui te gêne ?  
  
- Viens au vif du sujet, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.  
  
- Je suis sûre que quelque chose ne va pas, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, ou le voir. Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, et ça me fait mal de voir que tu ne vas pas bien, dit Suh en jouant avec l'herbe.  
  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose avec toi. Tu sais que tu l'as complètement hypnotisé ?  
  
Suh fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai rien demandé.  
  
- Tu es cruelle de dire ça.  
  
- Ecoute, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin que l'amitié.  
  
- Je pense que Harry attend plus de toi, dit Remus. Et il ne faut jamais dire jamais…  
  
Suh lui lança un regard perplexe.  
  
- Il ne sait pas qui je suis, et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Rah, j'en ai marre de parler de ça, et il est tard.   
  
- Bonne nuit, trésor.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Ni-chan.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Suh dévala les escaliers, la cravate défaite. Elle courait vers la Grande Salle quand elle s'arrêta et colla l'oreille à la porte y menant.  
  
Elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione arriver et leur fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?chuchota Ron.  
  
- Je sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.   
  
C'est alors qu'un cri retentit de l'autre côté de la salle. Un élève ouvrit la porte, apeuré, et voulut sortir quand la porte se referma violemment. Harry et Ron réussirent à le ramener vers eux.  
  
- Merci, dit Neville.  
  
- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Hermione, inquiète.  
  
- Des Death-eaters ! Il y en a au moins une centaine !   
  
Neville pleurait, les mains tremblantes devant la bouche.  
  
- Calme-toi, et raconte-nous ... dit Suh.  
  
- On, on ... On était juste en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, quand le chef a lancé un sort sur les professeurs ! Ils sont enfermés dans une bulle bizarre, je pourrais pas dire ce que c'est.   
  
- Et personne n'a pu faire quoique ce soit ? Même le directeur ?  
  
- Non ! Il y a l'un des leurs qui a jeté un sort, sans baguette ! J'ai jamais vu ça !  
  
- ... C'est pas bon, ça. Du tout.  
  
Suh détacha sa cape et la prit entre les mains.  
  
- Harry, tu as une cape d'invisibilité, non ? On doit les aider !  
  
Suh récitait une formule dans un murmure. Dans ses mains, une lumière dorée jaillit et revêtit le tissu : elle devint invisible.  
  
- Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, à nous 5 ? dit Ron.  
  
- Fais-moi confiance ...  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Accio cape d'invisibilité !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron, Hermione et Neville sous la cape de Harry, et celui-ci avec Suh. Ils ouvrirent avec lenteur la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Vous trois, cherchez un moyen pour que les Death-eaters qui se trouvent vers le fond soient H.S.  
  
Albus semblait être en négociation avec leur chef, le vieux directeur parlait lentement, secouant la tête.  
  
La barrière séparait les deux hommes.  
  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ... dit Albus.  
  
- Il y a une personne, ici, dans cet école, dont mon maître a besoin. Si vous ne voulez toujours pas coopérer, je tuerais un élève toutes les minutes.  
  
- C'est Lucius Malfoy ?! chuchota Suh. Mais c'est quoi le délire ?   
  
- S'il vient en personne, c'est que c'est vraiment un gros coup ...  
  
Tous les élèves frissonnèrent.  
  
Suh arriva discrètement vers les élèves et parla à ses frères.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils recherchent ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Il cherche une personne capable de traduire l'Atlante, mais pourquoi ? On ne sait pas, Youhei regardait un peu partout, ne la voyant pas.  
  
- Ecoutez, j'ai un plan ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Les élèves ne savent pas qui vous cherchez, et moi non plus.   
  
Le chef fit un signe à l'un des siens. Un Death-eater saisit une élève. Hermione maintint la bouche de Ron fermé.  
  
- Ron, si tu parles, tout va tomber à l'eau ...  
  
Le chef sourit.  
  
- Tiens, tu as une affiliation avec Arthur Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête.  
  
- L'amoureux des Muggles va perdre un enfant si tu ne dis rien, Dumbledore.  
  
Suh poussa Harry hors de sa cape et le mit parmi plusieurs Gryffindor, qui le cachèrent.  
  
- C'est Mr Dumbledore quand on est poli ...  
  
Le Death-eater se tut, on entendait sa respiration sous son masque.  
  
- C'est toi que je cherchais ...  
  
- Toi, là. Lâche-la, bouffeur de serpent !  
  
Suh pointait du doigt l'homme qui tenait Ginny.  
  
- Il la relâchera lorsque tu seras venue avec nous.  
  
- Tu vas la lâcher, maintenant. Je ne vais pas le répéter ...  
  
Suh avait un air menaçant. Les professeurs étaient silencieux, mais étaient prêts à agir si jamais il le fallait.  
  
- Et si je refuse ?  
  
Un des hommes en noir commença à suffoquer, ses mains sur sa gorge. Il demanda de l'aide mais personne ne savait ce qu'il avait.  
  
- Il va mourir si tu ne fais pas ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Suh avait mit ses mains dans les poches, et le regardait souffrir.  
  
- Si c'est toi, tu pourrais le tuer sans remords ?  
  
L'homme avait du sang qui coulait le long de sa main. Il criait.  
  
- Tic, tac, tic, tac ... Le temps presse. Il suffoque.  
  
Harry et les autres se tenaient vers le fond, leurs baguettes en main. Tous les élèves attendaient le signal.  
  
" Attendez que Ginny soit libre pour agir. Là, il faudra être prudents, ne vous écartez pas les uns des autres "  
  
Ginny tomba à terre lourdement. Des Griffindor l'attrapèrent.  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
La plupart des baguettes des Death-eaters volèrent dans les mains des élèves. Il y eut une grande bataille entre les élèves et les hommes en noir. Les professeurs les aidaient comme ils le pouvaient, et les Suzuhara causaient de gros dégâts.  
  
Harry jetait des sorts à tout-va sur les hommes, Suh tentait d'ouvrir la barrière.   
  
Dans les deux camps, il y avait des blessés ; c'est alors que des Death-eaters s'acharnèrent sur Harry. Youhei et Ron l'aidaient, mais du trois contre une vingtaine, il n'y a pas photo.   
  
- Tuez le Survivant !  
  
Harry fut stupéfixé, et tomba.   
  
Ils le saisirent mais l'un d'eux tomba également. Une flèche de feu dans le cœur.  
  
- Ecartez-vous !  
  
Les deux jeunes garçons s'exécutèrent et Suh tira en grande nombre sur leurs attaquants, la plupart furent immobilisés par la douleur.  
  
Quelques instants après, des gens du Ministère arrivèrent et remirent de l'ordre.   
  
Suh pointait une flèche vers le chef, mais baissa son arme.  
  
" Va-t'en, mais ne te remets pas en travers de ma route une seconde fois "  
  
Il disparut d'une façon similaire au transplanage.   
  
- Suh, tu n'as rien ?  
  
Remus courut vers elle.  
  
- Non, et vous ? Pas de mal ?  
  
- Vous êtes complètement inconscients d'avoir attaqués les Death-eaters ! Il y a des blessés !   
  
Sirius était pâle. Son filleul venait juste de revenir à lui.  
  
- Je sais, mais vous étiez dans l'incapacité de faire quoique se soit ! Ils auraient tués des élèves sinon, mieux vaut qu'ils soient seulement blessés.  
  
Les élèves se firent conduire à l'infirmerie et les autres dans leur salle commune.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh était dans sa chambre personnelle, l'air pensif.  
  
" Un sort sans baguette ? Si c'est vraiment lui l'avenir ne se présentera pas bien du tout ... "  
  
Son père vint la voir.   
  
- Makoto, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Otou-san, ... Tu as raison, d'accord, j'aurais pas dû.  
  
- Je te fais confiance, tu le sais. Mais pour les élèves, tu n'aurais pas dû les mêler à ça.  
  
- On est plus fort quand on est plusieurs ... J'avais peur de faire mal si j'agissais toute seule.   
  
- De quoi as-tu peur ?  
  
- J'ai peur de moi, otou-san. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler si la situation dégénérait ...  
  
- Je t'avoue que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur moi aussi. Mais pas pour moi. Si l'un d'eux t'avait tuée, je ne sais pas comment je ...  
  
Silence.  
  
- Gomen nasai ... Ce n'est pas intentionnel, crois-moi.  
  
Suh s'assit près de son père et posa sa tête près de son épaule et l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
  
- Promets-moi qu'à l'avenir, tu feras attention ... dit-il.  
  
- Oui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Voldemort avait les bras croisés, le souffle lourd. Le jeune garçon face à lui souriait, tenant dans sa main un verre de vin à demi-rempli.  
  
- Ils ont échoués, dit-il.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Vos serviteurs ont échouer, ils reviennent bredouille.  
  
Son verre éclata dans sa verre sous la colère de l'homme serpent, il éclata de rire.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que… commença Voldemort.  
  
- Je vois à travers le regard de ma sœur.  
  
- Je vois…  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	11. Sweet Rhapsody

Chapitre 10 : Sweet rhapsody  
  
Les jours passèrent, mais depuis l'incident des Death-eaters, il y avait une tension. De nombreux élèves étaient inquiets, de même que les professeurs : Suh avait tué un être humain de sang froid et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, ou voulait l'ignorer. Malgré tous les évènements, le directeur avait tout de même maintenu les sorties à Hogsmeade.   
  
Le directeur avait refusé toute explication, il était très contrarié. D'ailleurs tout le monde avait vu que Suh était de mauvais poil et que le directeur l'était aussi.   
  
D'après les rumeurs, ils eurent une longue conversation qui aurait dégénéré, les professeurs McGonagall et Snape étaient présents mais ne purent dire quoique ce soit.   
  
Le jour même, Suh avait reçu une " beuglante " de Néo. Le fait qu'il lui parlait tout en la réprimandant l'irrita encore plus.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
Ron mangeait son toast silencieusement, il n'avait pas voulu déranger Harry et descendit manger seul.  
  
- Bonjour Ron, tu es seul ?  
  
- Bonjour 'Mione. Oui, je suis seul, ça te gêne ? dit Ron avec une pointe d'agacement.  
  
- Je t'en prie, pas dès le matin. Bon, pour me pardonner ...  
  
Elle s'assit près de lui et lui fit un câlin.  
  
- Je devrais être plus ronchon moi, dit Ron en souriant.  
  
- Oh non, c'est trop facile, ça !  
  
Elle se servit et commença à manger.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression que l'ambiance de l'école a changé ? dit-elle.  
  
- Si, depuis la dernière fois ... Pour une fois, c'est pas Harry qui est à la une.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux !  
  
Youhei s'assit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils lui sourirent.  
  
- Comment tu fais pour être si serein avec ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Je m'en fiche, mieux vaut un Death-eater que ma sœur, non ?  
  
- Si seulement c'était si simple ... Hermione posa sa fourchette. Tu sais, si des Death-Eaters ont réussis à rentrer dans Hogwarts, c'est que les barrières de protection de l'école ne servent plus à rien. Je crains le pire ...  
  
- Soyez pas si pessimistes ! On a des bons profs, puis il y a des dragons aussi ! dit Youhei.  
  
- Il y a juste que les dragons ne nous ont pas beaucoup servis là, je sais pas si tu l'as vu ... dit Ron.  
  
- Pas tort ... Oh, le courrier.  
  
Des hiboux déboulèrent des fenêtres et vinrent auprès de leurs maîtres.  
  
Coq se posa sur la tête de Ron en sautillant joyeusement.   
  
- Idiot ! Arrête de bouger, je peux pas prendre mes lettres !  
  
Lorsqu'il les détacha, Youhei lui emprunta sa gazette. Il poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il vit le gros titre.  
  
- Crotte ...   
  
Harry s'approchait de sa table en traînant les pieds, les yeux rouges. Il se mit à bailler.  
  
- 'jour ...  
  
- Oh là là, Harry, tu as une mine affreuse, Hermione lu servit un jus d'orange dans un verre.  
  
- Merci 'Mione. J'ai pas réussi à dormir.  
  
- On voit ça ... Un cauchemar ? dit Ron.  
  
- Pas vraiment ... J'ai encore vu la forêt tropicale, ou un truc du genre. Au fait Hermione, je me pose une question depuis quelques temps, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.  
  
- A quel sujet ? dit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir aider son prochain.  
  
- Pas maintenant, on en parlera après.  
  
- Les gars, je vais vous laisser, je dois voir la famille. Merci pour le journal.  
  
Il le tendit à Ron et partit presque en courant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu pour ... Oh, regardez ! Ron leur montra un article.  
  
" Le ministère vient de nommer un nouveau Ministre afin de remplacer Cornélius Fudge, toujours porté disparu ... Il occupera ce poste jusqu'à la prochaine nomination, Suzuhara Néo ... "  
  
Il y avait une photo qui accompagnait le texte : un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant des lunettes rondes et vêtu de noir. Des cheveux coupés courts et un regard à faire peur aux enfants. Le seul hic était ...  
  
- Il s'appelle Suzuhara mais c'est un européen. Il est quoi pour eux ? dit Ron.  
  
- C'est mon grand frère, bonjour vous trois.  
  
Suh les embrassa chacun à leur tour et s'assit avec eux.  
  
- Tu as vu l'article ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Youhei vient de m'en parler, oui ...  
  
- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton frère ... commença Harry.  
  
- Je n'étais pas au courant moi-même. Papa voulait le voir, ça va être l'occasion.   
  
- Il s'appelle vraiment Néo ? dit Harry.  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour rien ... Bon, j'ai un truc à faire à la bibliothèque.  
  
Harry fit un regard discret à Hermione qui comprit.  
  
- Attends-moi, j'ai une recherche à faire pour mon cours d'arithmancie.  
  
- On se voit tout à l'heure, c'est la sortie à Hogsmeade, leur cria Ron.  
  
- Il devrait être plus discret s'ils veulent discuter, c'est gros comme une maison. Alors Ron, ça progresse ? dit Suh.  
  
- Tu vas pas recommencer ...  
  
- Je me soucie de mon prochain, et il s'avère que c'est toi que j'ai sous la main, lui sourit-elle.  
  
Ron soupira et mâcha lentement son toast à la confiture.  
  
- Pas d'un cheveu ... J'ai pas le courage de lui parler.  
  
- Timide, mon chou ? T'as pas remarqué qu'elle te faisait du gringe ? sourit-elle.  
  
- Hein ? Oh, tu crois ? Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle m'aime bien en tant qu'ami ... Ron jouait avec son lard, l'air boudeur.  
  
- Ron, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Enfin tu me diras, ça fait près de six ans que vous vous connaissez.  
  
- Mm ...  
  
Il prit ses lettres et les tria. Il en prit une en particulier, et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Suh, tu as une lettre.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Il la lui tendit et elle reconnut de suite l'écriture. Les mains de la jeune fille tremblèrent.  
  
- ... Charlie ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient assis à une table de la bibliothèque, à l'écart.  
  
- 'Mione, est-ce que les créatures magiques peuvent changer d'apparence ? Je veux dire, avoir notre apparence, et tout ?  
  
Elle posa son livre face à eux et réfléchit.  
  
- Personnellement, pas à ma connaissance. Mais on peut savoir pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
  
- Et ... Un être humain avec du sang bleu, c'est quoi ?  
  
Hermione posa sa tête sur sa main.   
  
- Mon dieu, c'est quoi ce délire ?  
  
- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ...   
  
- Il y a des créatures, d'apparence humaine, qui ont cette capacité. Mais ils ne sont pas humains.  
  
- Le métissage, c'est possible ?  
  
- Toi, tu parles d'une personne en particulier, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Okay, non, le métissage n'est pas possible. En aucun cas.   
  
- Je me pose des questions sur Suh ...   
  
- Tu n'es pas le seul.  
  
- Non, écoute-moi, quand j'étais en retenue, il y a eu, on va dire un conseil de famille. Et le truc qui m'a marqué, c'est que Snape n'a pas revu la mère de Suh depuis plus de 20 ans. Mais et les jumeaux, et Youhei ?   
  
- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Harry.  
  
- Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?  
  
- Il se peut que Snape ... aille voir ailleurs, non ?  
  
- Non, quand il parlait d'elle, il semblait encore très amoureux. Pourtant Suh a des frères et ils se ressemblent ! Elle est où la logique, dis-moi ?  
  
  
  
- Où tu veux en venir ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je sais, ça a l'air hallucinant mais je suis pas fou.   
  
- Où est le rapport avec Suh ?   
  
- Je sais pas ...  
  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, mais pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Suh, je peux sûrement trouver une réponse. Je demanderai à Sirius de me faire entrer dans la Réserve ...  
  
- La Réserve ! Voilà ! McGonagall l'avait dit ! 'Mione, tu sais ce qu'est un ange ?  
  
- Les créatures avec les ailes et auréole, le messager de Dieu, là ?  
  
- Non, je pense que c'est plus compliqué. Le livre qui a été volé parlait de ça et comme par hasard, Voldemort se l'approprie.  
  
- Allons voir Sirius, tu m'as donnée l'envie d'être curieuse, sourit Hermione.  
  
- Je te suis.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh avait quitté tantôt Ron, tenant fermement sa lettre dans les mains. Elle s'adossa sur le mur et respira profondément.  
  
" J'ai envie de la lire, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien y trouver ? "  
  
Elle regarda si personne n'était aux alentours et ouvrit l'enveloppe, son cœur battait très vite et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.  
  
Il y avait deux lettres : une feuille blanche et un vieux bout de parchemin. Elle prit ce dernier et le lit.  
  
Le parchemin semblait vieux, comme s'il y avait des gouttes d'eau séché sur le papier usé.  
  
" Makoto  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Beaucoup de temps a dû s'écouler avant que je n'arrive à t'envoyer ses mots. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris ...  
  
J'espère au moins que tu me pardonneras un jour pour le mal que je t'ai fait et que nous pourrons redevenir les amis que nous étions ...  
  
Tendrement   
  
C.W "  
  
Suh la rangea la lettre dans son vêtement et prit sa seconde lettre.  
  
" Préviens-moi de la prochaine sortie à Hogsmeade "  
  
Court et net.  
  
Elle sortit et siffla légèrement. Un instant après un éclair rouge descendit du ciel et vint se poser sur la main de la jeune fille.  
  
- Maîtresse, tu m'as appelée ?  
  
- Retrouve Charlie et dis-lui s'il peut se libérer pour les prochaines vacances.  
  
- Où donc ?  
  
- S'il ne m'a pas totalement effacé de sa mémoire, il le sait, sourit-elle.  
  
L'oiseau de feu prit son envol.  
  
Le déjeuner se passa trop lentement pour Suh, pressée de partir pour Hogsmeade.  
  
- Nee-san, tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle.   
  
Yue se pencha vers son aînée et lui pinça la joue.  
  
- J'ai reçue des " nouvelles " d'un ami.   
  
- Oh.   
  
- 'Tou-san approche ... Mihoshi leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Alors, ça se passe comme tu veux, 'pa ? chuchota-t-il.  
  
- Plus ou moins. Les enfants, il y a la première sortie à Hogsmeade, ça vous dit de venir avec moi ?   
  
Yue et Mihoshi hochèrent la tête, et Suh mima un mouvement de bouche exagéré.  
  
- On y va dans un quart d'heure, ok ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tous les élèves autorisés à sortir étaient déjà en route. Severus, vêtu de son éternel manteau noir, attendait aux portes de l'école. Les enfants arrivèrent tous ensemble, tous souriants ; Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient également avec eux et ils partirent.  
  
Severus et Suh discutaient, bras dessus bras dessous, ils se fichaient du regard des autres.   
  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache qu'on était de la même famille ? dit Youhei, boudeur.  
  
- Tant pis pour mon image, sourit-il.   
  
Ron frissonna et attrapa le bras de Harry.  
  
- J'ai rêvé ou il a sourit ?!  
  
- Tu n'as pas rêvé, ou alors c'est collectif ...  
  
- Nous aussi alors ? firent les jumeaux.  
  
Yue agrippa son père par le cou, ( ils ont à peu près la même taille ) et Mihoshi s'accrocha à sa soeur.   
  
- Les joyeux lurons débarquent !  
  
- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Vous traînez !  
  
- On se demande pourquoi ... dit Ron, levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés : Ron, Harry et les jumeaux chez Zonko ; Youhei partit avec Hermione au Trois Balais ( sous le regard soupçonneux de Ron ) et Suh avec son père.  
  
- Il y a pleins de boutiques bizarres ici, on est dans la troisième dimension ? Je passais souvent ici, mais je ne me suis jamais arrêtée, dit Suh, les mains collés sur les vitrines.  
  
- C'est le seul village d'Angleterre où il n'y ait aucun Muggles.  
  
- Oh ... Dis-moi, pourquoi t'as toujours cette tête boudeur ?  
  
- Pardon ? dit Severus.  
  
- Ben oui, t'as le regard qui fait fuir les gosses et l'air hautain. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer ?  
  
- Et qui te dis que je n'ai jamais été comme ça ?  
  
- A d'autres, elle lui tire la langue, c'est pas à moi que tu vas réussir à mentir, tu sais ?  
  
- Ta mère m'avait exactement dit la même chose, juste devant cette boutique en plus.  
  
- ... Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?  
  
- Et toi, à chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet sur ta mère, tu détournes la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?  
  
Suh regarda sa montre, en évitant de croiser le regard de Severus.  
  
- On a eu des divergences, rien qui puisse te nuire.  
  
- Tu n'agirais pas comme ça si c'était pas important !  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
Suh posa sa main sur la poitrine et la fit glisser jusqu'au ventre.  
  
- J'ai une cicatrice, à ce niveau. Elle a essayé de me tuer...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Youhei discutait joyeusement avec Hermione quand il lui saisit la manche et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Hermione dis-moi ...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais si Harry connaît tous les joueurs de Quidditch de l'école ?  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Il sourit et posa sa main sur le menton.  
  
- Eh bien, disons que j'ai aperçu une petite mignonne de l'équipe de Ravenclaw et ...  
  
- Ravenclaw ? Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse ?  
  
- Ouais ! Elle, tu crois que Harry pourrait me la présenter ? Il doit la connaître depuis le temps ...  
  
Hermione eut un petit rire.  
  
- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais pas rejoindre les idiots.  
  
- Secret ?  
  
- Promis ! Moi aussi je vais te faire une confidence, mais tu gardes ça pour toi. J'en ai pas parlé à ta sœur, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une gaffe auprès de Harry ...  
  
- Si c'est ce que je pense, elle le sait déjà.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et Youhei éclata de rire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry marchait un peu en retrait derrière les autres garçons, qui se battaient à coup de bombabouses. Il regardait furtivement les vitrines quand il vit un objet particulier. Il s'approcha et regarda attentivement : un pendentif en or blanc, sculpté à la main avec un motif celtique.   
  
Harry entra dans la boutique. C'était très petit à l'intérieur mais de nombreux objets étranges ornaient les murs et tables.  
  
- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? dit le vendeur.  
  
- Bonjour. J'ai vu dans la vitrine un pendentif en argent ...  
  
- C'est de l'or blanc ...  
  
- Oui, bon peu importe. Il n'y a pas de prix dessus.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que c'est un bijou unique. Il m'a été offert par une créature étrange ...  
  
- Ah bon ? Alors il n'est pas à vendre ?  
  
Le vendeur le détailla du regard.  
  
- Harry Potter. La créature m'avait dit que tu viendrais le chercher un jour ...  
  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Le vieux vendeur marcha jusqu'à la vitrine et prit l'objet dans les mains, il l'emballa dans un papier blanc et le tendit au garçon.  
  
- Combien ...  
  
- C'est cadeau. Fais-en bonne usage.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils et sortit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la boutique avait disparu.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Il tenait toujours le paquet dans les mains, puis se frotta les yeux.  
  
- J'ai pas rêvé, j'ai le paquet dans les mains ?!   
  
Harry rejoignit rapidement ses amis.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	12. Moonlight' Shadow

Chapitre 11 : The moonlight's Shadow  
  
Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il se pinça la joue, essayant de se rassurer, avait-il mal entendu ?  
  
- Tu as dit tuer ? Ma Shiva ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai vu que trois fois dans ma vie, et c'est suffisant à mon goût. Pas que je la déteste mais je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'idée de me voir respirer, elle me le fais bien sentir, dit Suh, s'asseyant sur le sol.  
  
- Quand est-ce que ça s'est produit ?  
  
Severus tremblait. Sa fille se leva et posa ses mains sur les tiennes.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Allons vers la Cabane Hurlante, on pourra s'y asseoir tranquillement.  
  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire en ce moment. Snape était soucieux, que s'est-il passé pour que celle qu'il a toujours aimé ait attenté à la vie de sa propre fille.  
  
Suh s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc, elle tapota une place vide et son père s'approcha.  
  
- Je préfère que tu t'assieds ...  
  
- C'est si grave ? Severus avait employé un ton dégagé.  
  
- Mes frères ne sont pas au courant ...  
  
Suh frissonna, elle tint fermement ses épaules. Elle secoua la tête lentement.  
  
- Makoto, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
Ne dis rien ! dit une voix dans sa tête.  
  
" Il a le droit de savoir, c'est notre père ... "  
  
Il n'était pas là quand on a été abandonné dans cette forêt ! Il ne doit pas savoir !!  
  
" Il ne connaissait pas notre existence ! "  
  
- Ma chérie, tu trembles !  
  
Severus la prit par les épaules et retira sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille.  
  
- Ce n'est rien ..., la voix de Suh n'était qu'un murmure.  
  
Personne d'autre que moi ne peut comprendre ta douleur.  
  
- Ce que je vais te dire, n'en parle pas à mes frères, otou-san.  
  
Il acquiesça, de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait pu : sa naissance, son errance dans la Forêt Interdite, sa rencontre avec les Potter, les problèmes rencontrés avec Lucius Malfoy, son anormalité ...  
  
Severus leva la main et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- C'est parce que ta mère était différente que je l'ai aimé.  
  
- Je devrais être contente de la comparaison, mais j'y arrive pas. Il est où le piège ? Suh tenta de sourire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La nuit tombait rapidement. Les élèves rentrèrent en groupe à l'école et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où le repas était servi.  
  
- Nee-chan, t'étais où ? On vous a cherché, 'pa et toi ! dit Youhei.  
  
- On a eu une discussion.  
  
- Tu viens manger à notre table ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non, allez-y. Je vais rester ici, j'ai pas l'impression d'être très appréciée par tes camarades ...  
  
Il haussa les épaules et fut rejoint par ses frères. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco choisit de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.  
  
- Bonsoir Draco.  
  
- Bonsoir princesse. Je t'ai cherché à Hogsmeade, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver.  
  
- Désolée, mais j'étais avec mon père.  
  
- Oh. Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu hier ? J'étais sérieux.  
  
Suh posa ses couverts et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu ne me connais même pas.   
  
- J'apprends vite, sourit-il.  
  
- T'es pas mon type.  
  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
  
- Tu préfères les types comme Potter ? Il est chétif, aucun intérêt !   
  
- J'ai jamais dit ça, et puis il y a d'autres filles dans cette école. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas ennuyer l'une d'elles ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai jamais rencontré aussi attirante que toi.  
  
- Tu es tenace.  
  
- C'est ma plus grande qualité.  
  
Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui sourit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se retenait pour ne pas se lever, il recommençait. Il tremblait tellement que Ron posa sa main sur son avant-bras.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon vieux ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
Ron suivit du regard ce que Harry dévisageait. Ron soupira et continua de manger.  
  
- Harry, si tu es si jaloux, pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ?  
  
- De quoi tu parles ? lui dit-il sèchement.  
  
- C'est pas à moi que tu dois mentir. Je suis là pour t'aider ... En plus, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un t'observe depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et se retourna. Cho bougea instantanément la tête et se mit à converser avec sa voisine.  
  
- Elle me regardait ?  
  
- Elle fait comme toi.  
  
- 'Comprends pas, dit Harry.  
  
- De toute façon, ces temps-ci, tu ne comprends que ce que tu veux. T'es pénible, ouvre les yeux.  
  
- Je te retourne la critique.  
  
Il se tut et dévora sa viande.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il ne supporta davantage sa solitude et sortit de son domaine. Sa cape noire traînait sur le sol poussiéreux et sa capuche cachait son regard durcit par les années. Il irait juste lui faire une visite, et il le verrait également. Pour la première fois de ses propres yeux et non les siens.  
  
Il sourit, peut-être qu'il allait s'amuser un peu avant. La forêt devint silencieuse à son arrivée. Il chercha une proie mais rien ne le satisfaisait, puis il leva les yeux au ciel ; un rire hystérique se fit entendre.  
  
- La lune est belle ce soir. Quelle aubaine !  
  
Il siffla longuement, et l'oiseau de feu apparu.  
  
- Oui, maître ? dit Suzaku.  
  
- Dis à ma sœur d'éviter de sortir ce soir, je vais faire un feu grandeur nature. Une chasse aux loups-garous.  
  
- Dois-je lui dire autre chose ?  
  
- Ne lui dis pas que je suis là.  
  
Elle s'envola.  
  
L'homme en noir se mit à rire et leva les mains vers la lune. Il dit alors des mots inconnus et bruts. Des hurlements retentirent par delà la forêts. Des centaines de loups coururent vers lui et s'arrêtèrent, montrant férocement leurs dents.  
  
- Je veux me dégourdir les jambes, si je croise l'un d'entre vous sur ma route, il mourra. Je vous laisse dix secondes.  
  
Ils partirent tous chacun de leur côté. Le temps écoulé, il partit en courant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus posa ses couverts doucement, et posa sa tête sur ses mains. Quelqu'un l'appelait à sortir, mais il résistait. La lune était haute, il ne voulait pas sortir de risque de croiser un élève.  
  
- Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Il entendit une voix l'appeler puis il jeta un oeil vers la fenêtre. La lune le toucha de sa douce lumière et le transforma.  
  
Sous sa forme de loup, il défonça en un bond la porte qui le maintenait loin des humains. Il courut vers l'extérieur, effrayant au passage de nombreux élèves et se retrouva dans le parc.  
  
- Remus !!!  
  
Suh était à la porte avec Sirius.  
  
- Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit transformé ?!  
  
- J'en sais rien, au moins il n'y a pas d'élèves à l'extérieur, dit Sirius.  
  
Suh regarda la lune et vit son phoenix arriver.  
  
- Suzaku ?  
  
- Maîtresse, maître Raziel m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sortes ce soir.  
  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?  
  
- Chasse aux loups-garous, il m'a dit.  
  
Suh et Sirius se regardèrent et sortirent en vitesse à la recherche de leur ami.  
  
- Sirius, change-toi en chien, sinon il risque de t'attaquer !  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- T'en fais pas, il est là-bas !! Remus !!!  
  
Sirius changea d'apparence et bondit sur son ami pour l'immobiliser mais fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de lui.  
  
- Sirius, Remus ! N'allez pas dans la Forêt Interdite ! Sirius, empêche-le !  
  
Le loup s'immobilisa, il grognait. Il semblait effrayer par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.   
  
Des hurlements de loups se faisaient entendre, ils lançaient des cris de détresse. Remus partit dans la forêt.  
  
Sirius reprit sa forme, boitant légèrement.  
  
- Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est quoi ces cris ?  
  
- Des loups, ils se font attaqués.  
  
- Des chasseurs ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas ... Ca a attiré Remus. J'ai peur de savoir ce qui s'y passe, on y va ?  
  
Sirius acquiesça et ils entrèrent prudemment dans les bois, baguettes en main.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait des dizaines de cadavres de loups tout autour de lui, les mains pleines de sang.  
  
- Non pas encore, ce n'est pas suffisant.  
  
  
  
Des loups grognèrent et tentèrent de le mordre mais ils furent balayés d'un geste de sa main, les déchiquetant en deux et il en fit exploser d'autres. Ceux qui s'enfuyaient mourraient également sous d'affreuses souffrances.  
  
Il en tremblait d'excitation, comme si le fait de ne pas pouvoir tuer le démangeait. Il riait comme un dément, faisant ricocher son rire dans les alentours silencieux.  
  
Sirius s'arrêta.  
  
- C'est un rire humain ?  
  
- J'ai l'impression ...  
  
- Reste près de moi, on ne sait jamais.  
  
Suh secoua la tête.   
  
Remus était encore debout face au fou, avec quelques uns de son espèce. Il reculait de peur de mourir mais il pouvait pas fuir ; l'homme les regardait avec un sourire.  
  
Il pointa le doigt sur Remus et ...  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	13. Freezing faces

Chapitre 12 : Freezing faces  
  
- REMUS !!!  
  
Sirius courait à en perdre haleine. Son ami était à terre, blessé mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était encore en loup.  
  
- Je l'ai manqué ... C'est contrariant, ça.  
  
L'étranger jeta un regard vide d'expression vers Sirius. Ce dernier était intrigué, pourquoi un homme s'amuserait-il à tuer les loups-garous seul et dans la nuit de surcroît ?  
  
L'inconnu planta sa main devant le visage de Sirius et se retrouva à terre en une fraction de seconde, Suh tentait de le retenir de ses mains.  
  
- Sirius ! Immobilise Remus et emmène-le ! Dépêche-toi !  
  
- Lâche-moi ! cria l'homme.  
  
- Sirius !  
  
Il ne la fit pas répéter une troisième fois, il jeta un sort sur son ami et partit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.  
  
L'étranger ne se débattait plus, il devint tout d'un coup silencieux. Suh ne voulait pas savoir à quoi il pensait et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.  
  
- Ah non. Je ne suis pas satisfait. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre jeu maintenant ...  
  
Il sourit quand il vit à quelques lieux de lui Hogwarts, lieu regroupant au moins une centaine d'élèves.  
  
- Après la chasse aux loups, pourquoi pas la chasse à l'homme ?  
  
Il réajusta sa capuche et disparut comme une souffle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tous les élèves avaient été accompagnés par leurs préfets dans leur salle commune, ils commençaient à s'y faire. Hermione était inquiète, elle avait vu Sirius sortir à toute vitesse de la grande salle en compagnie de Suh. Elle voulut parler au directeur quand elle se fit stopper par deux bras.  
  
- Où comptais-tu aller seule, 'Mione ? dit Ron.  
  
- Idiot ! Tu m'a fais peur !  
  
- Hermione, Ron, il faut retourner dans la tour ! leur cria Ginny, à côté d'un Harry distrait.  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit le rouquin.  
  
- Je comptais voir le directeur parce que Sirius est sorti et je m'inquiète. Il y a des bruits inquiétants depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais il est fou ! Des élèves de Hufflepuff viennent de voir Remus courir à l'extérieur ! Il va se faire tuer ! s'écria Harry, près à rebrousser chemin.  
  
Ils longèrent de nombreux couloirs et près de l'escalier, qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry se retourna quand une voix l'interpella.  
  
- Tiens ? Mais n'est-ce pas là Potter et son fan-club ?  
  
- Malfoy, t'es bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir ce soir, dit Harry, les poings serrés.  
  
- Oui mais moi je m'ennuie alors il faut bien que je me divertisse, dit-il d'une façon sarcastique.   
  
- C'est pas le moment, dit Hermione. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils risquent tous les deux dehors !  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, mudblood !  
  
Hermione s'emporta.  
  
- Mais tu vas la fermer pour une fois, Malfoy ?! On en a rien à faire de toi, quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ?!  
  
Elle monta les escaliers à grande vitesse, suivit par Ron et Harry .   
  
Lorsque Ginny voulut poser le pied sur la dernière marche, elle ressentit comme un électrochoc. Elle cria et tomba quelques marches plus bas.  
  
- Aaah !  
  
- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit Ron.   
  
Il s'approcha en tendant le bras à sa sœur pour la relever et la retira tout aussi net. Il regarda sa main : du sang coulait et il souffrait.   
  
- Ron !  
  
Hermione sortit un mouchoir et le posa sur la main de son ami.  
  
- C'est quoi ce délire ?! dit Draco.   
  
A ces mots, un bruit de verre se fit entendre et tout autour du corridor, apparu une sorte de barrière électrisée et puissante.  
  
Le Slytherin s'énerva et voulut passer en force à travers la barrière mais fut projeté au bas de l'escalier. Il se roula à terre, puis se redressa avec peine.  
  
- Malfoy, ça va ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.  
  
Il grimaça mais ne dit rien de désobligeant.  
  
- Nah. Ca m'a surpris.   
  
- Ginny !! Ron tentait de frapper le mur mais rien n'y faisait, ses mains devenaient rouge.  
  
- Arrête, ça ne sert à rien, Hermione sortit sa baguette et récita toutes les formules qu'elle connaissait.  
  
- Mais qui a fait cette barrière ?   
  
Harry regarda autour d'eux mais ne voyait personne. Après moult réflexions, il posa la main sur la barrière et il ne ressentit aucune douleur.  
  
- Je ne sens rien ... Ginny, éloigne-toi de la barrière, je vais tenter un truc.  
  
Ginny s'approcha de Malfoy, qui était au pied des escaliers et se tint près de lui.  
  
Harry prit sa baguette en main, et poussa l'extrémité sur le mur invisible. Une espèce de grésillements sortit et la baguette réussit à passer de l'autre côté du mur.  
  
- Ca marche ! Je vais essayer de l'agrandir, vous pourrez passer.  
  
Il grimaça à l'idée d'aider Malfoy mais ce n'était pas le moment. Harry mit sa main sur la petite feinte qu'il avait créé et ouvrit petit à petit un passage. C'est alors qu'il ressentit un présence maléfique. Ce n'était pas Voldemort, mais c'était quelque chose d'effrayant.  
  
Il perdit un moment le contrôle de sa baguette et tomba du côté des escaliers et le trou se referma aussitôt.  
  
- Harry , Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dit Ginny, inquiète.  
  
- Idiot de Potter, on peut vraiment pas se fier à toi ! Allez chercher un professeur au lieu de rester planter là ! dit Draco en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ron s'exécuta, pas qu'il obéisse à Malfoy, mais il était bien évident qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas sans aide.  
  
- Je reviens vite !  
  
Harry tremblait, il n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant. Même Voldemort ne lui faisait pas cet effet.  
  
- Ginny ! Sors ta baguette ! Toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt Draco, protège-la ! Quelque chose arrive !  
  
- Harry, c'est ... Tu-sais-qui ? dit Hermione, tremblant à son tour.  
  
- Un dérivé, je dirais, dit Harry.  
  
- Encore un délire, Potter, faudrait arrêter de copiner avec les mu ... commença Draco.  
  
Ginny aussi avait un air effrayé. En face d'eux, un homme tout de noir vêtu avait du sang sur sa cape et ses mains. Sa capuche cachait son visage mais on voyait parfaitement son sourire.  
  
- Un Death-eater ... chuchota Ginny.  
  
- Non, c'est pas un Death-eater, dit Draco.  
  
- Comment tu le sais ? La jeune Weasley était tremblante.  
  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un Death-eater à entrer seul ici, mis à part la mort ...  
  
Il s'approcha de Ginny et lui tint le bras.  
  
- Ne t'éloigne surtout pas de moi.  
  
Comme elle ne savait pas quoi penser, Ginny acquiesça.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron courait dans tous les sens. Personne. Il n'avait croisé personne, même dans le bureau de McGonagall ou de Dumbledore. Résigné, il pressa le pas vers les cachots et y trouva Snape et le directeur, penché sur ce dernier.  
  
- Weasley ! Que faites-vous ici ?! 50 points ... commença Snape.  
  
Ron frappa violemment sur le bureau de son professeur, le regard dur.  
  
- C'est pas le moment ! Ma sœur et Malfoy sont coincés dans un mur, enfin une barrière magique ! On arrive pas à les faire sortir !  
  
- Et que faisiez-vous en dehors de vos dortoirs, monsieur Weasley ? demanda calmement le vieux sorcier.  
  
- Monsieur, Sirius et Suh sont à l'extérieur avec le professeur Lupin qui s'est changé en loup, Severus se leva subitement, on voulait vous prévenir mais on a eu ce problème !  
  
- Vous saignez, monsieur Weasley. Allez voir madame Pomfrey. Nous nous occuperons de cela ...  
  
- Non, maintenant ! C'est cette fichue barrière qui m'a fait ça ! Ca a même blessé Ginny et l'autre crétin !  
  
Severus lui lança un regard sévère et Dumbledore sortait.  
  
- Severus, dites à Pompom de préparer des lits. Monsieur Weasley, menez-moi aux autres.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait un silence de mort depuis quelques secondes déjà. Personne n'osait parler. Qui était-il, et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? se risqua de demander Draco.  
  
- Le diable, répondit l'inconnu.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- On a pas le même humour. Je vous le répète, qui êtes-vous ?  
  
L'inconnu secoua la tête, ses mains bougeait comme s'il avait des convulsions.  
  
- Tsk, tsk ... Malfoy, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.  
  
- Crétin de Malfoy ! Arrête de le provoquer ! criait Harry.  
  
Le Gryffindor s'était aperçu que l'étranger avait des tics nerveux, ce qui rendait ce genre de personne imprévisible, donc extrêmement dangereux.  
  
- Si on jouait à un jeu ? Qu'en penses-tu, Malfoy ?  
  
L'homme souriait férocement.  
  
- Je t'en prie, refuse ... lui supplia Ginny.  
  
- Si tu gagnes, je vous laisse partir.  
  
- On a pas le niveau pour un duel, tu le sais bien !  
  
- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal, n'aie pas peur.  
  
Ginny était surprise, lui qui était plutôt du genre froid et calculateur, lui dévoilait quelques facettes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
  
L'homme fit apparaître toute sorte d'objets et les balançait vers les deux jeunes élèves. Malfoy réussissait à les faire dévier, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, il y en avait trop.   
  
Voyant qu'il était en net désavantage, Malfoy s'écarta de Ginny pour ne pas la blesser et tenta le sort impardonnable.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
L'homme tomba et ne fit aucun mouvement. Draco souffla, soulagé. C'est alors qu'il poussa une exclamation d'horreur : l'homme se releva, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne souriait plus.  
  
- Non, ça. Ce n'est pas bien ...  
  
- FUYEZ ! leur cria Hermione et Harry.  
  
Draco avait trop peur pour bouger.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Hermione détourna les yeux, apeurée. Ginny avait, in extremis, bondit sur le Slytherin et l'avait poussé sur le côté.  
  
- Ca va Malfoy ? dit-elle, sanglotant.  
  
- Oui ...  
  
L'inconnu lâcha un cri de désespéré, Hermione trembla et tomba à genoux.  
  
- Il est fou, il est fou ... Comment on va faire ?  
  
L'homme s'arrêta et tendit la main. Ginny et Draco se sentirent comme étranglés. Il fit un geste brutal vers le haut, et, comme attaché à un fil, ils volèrent tous les deux sur plusieurs mètres en direction du plafond.  
  
Ginny enveloppa Draco de ses bras et se plaça sur la trajectoire.   
  
- GINNY !!!!!! Hermione cria de toutes ses forces. NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry était choqué, il avait les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
- Weasley, je t'en prie !!!!! Draco voulut bouger mais ...  
  
L'attraction qui était exercée sur eux se dissipa et ils tombèrent en chute libre sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Ils atterrirent bruyamment sur le sol, des craquements d'os retentirent en un écho surpuissant. Draco avait son épaule de déboîté. Il se tourna brusquement sur Ginny, raide sur le sol.  
  
L'inconnu riait tellement, sans joie ni émotion.  
  
- Weasley, Weasley ? il lui secouait l'épaule.  
  
Du sang coulait le long de la bouche de la jeune fille.  
  
- Ginny ! Ginny, bouge, je t'en prie ! Harry pleurait. Le bruit qu'il entendit quelques secondes avant avait confirmé sa crainte.  
  
Hermione pleurait également, comme une hystérique. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.  
  
- Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar !  
  
Draco baissa la tête, il pleurait également. Elle était morte en le protégeant, lui, un Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas son geste.  
  
- Weasley, réveille-toi. Allez, ouvre les yeux...  
  
Il lui tenait sa main qui refroidissait.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	14. The Arrow

Chapitre 13 : The Arrow  
  
( ou le conflit familial le plus étrange qui soit )  
  
Draco ne bougeait plus, il était choqué. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais la voir en face l'avait profondément marqué.  
  
Harry frappait, injuriant l'homme qui continuait de rire.  
  
- Je te jure que je te ferais la peau !  
  
- Harry, Hermione, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!  
  
Ron s'agenouilla près de son amie et l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Ron, Ron, c'est affreux ! Il a essayé de la protéger ! Je te le jure, c'est pas lui !! Ils sont ... dit Hermione bégayant.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?!  
  
Le directeur regarda la barrière et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je ne connais pas cette magie, dit-il.   
  
Puis il vit deux de ses élèves à terre, dont l'une allongée.  
  
- Ginny !! Malfoy, écarte-toi de ma sœur !  
  
Draco fit un mouvement de tête et regarda Ron dans les yeux. Les larmes continuait de couler, il prit la tête de Ginny et la maintint contre lui.   
  
Dumbledore tint sa baguette de ses deux mains, et le posa sur le mur. Un halo rouge le recouvrit et il passa sans difficulté à travers.  
  
- Professeur, attendez ...!  
  
Harry réussit à passer de justesse après le vieil homme.  
  
- Pourquoi tu l'a tué ?! dit Harry, les yeux emplis de colère.  
  
- QUOI ?! C'est pas vrai, Ginny !!!! Réveille-toi ! Ginny !  
  
Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras, il criait sa rage.  
  
Albus leva sa baguette et visa l'homme en noir. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Je reconnais bien là le grand sorcier Dumbledore ... Malheureusement, tu ne me détruiras pas.  
  
- Harry, va auprès de miss Weasley et monsieur Malfoy.  
  
Un éclair vert jaillit de la main de l'inconnu et toucha de plein fouet Dumbledore. Harry hurla puis se reprit, un oiseau rouge se tenait face au vieil homme et déploya ses grandes ailes.  
  
- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal, mon maître.  
  
Suzaku regarda Raziel et se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.  
  
- Suzaku ! Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires !  
  
- Maîtresse ne pardonnera pas ce geste, mon maître ...  
  
- Ecarte-toi, il m'a attaqué !  
  
Il fit basculer sa capuche et dévoila son visage adolescent. Il était la réplique exacte de Suh, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux courts et le regard endurci par la haine et la solitude.  
  
- Suh est schizo ou quoi ? dit Ron.  
  
- Ce n'est pas Suh, Ron ... Qui es-tu ?  
  
- Peu importe ! Pourquoi vous ne vous laissez pas tuer ? Pourquoi contrarié mes plans, je suis hors de moi !  
  
Dumbledore réfléchit ... Il ne le connaissait pas ; pourtant, il avait déjà rencontré Néo et Folken de nombreuses fois ... Suh lui aurait caché son existence ?  
  
- Je comprends pourquoi.  
  
- Je vous conseille de partir mon maître, seigneur Néo arrive. Il a senti la peur de votre sœur, il ne va pas tarder ...  
  
- Je n'ai que faire de ces incapables !!! Tout ce qui est au travers de ma route doit périr ! Raziel était hors de lui.  
  
- Voilà un gamin bien capricieux ...  
  
Raziel se retourna et vit à la frontière de sa protection un homme, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille. Il la déposa sur le sol et força le passage, qui se détruit en milliers d'éclats.  
  
- Néo ... Drôle de rencontre, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dumbledore.  
  
- En effet Albus.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Ginny !!!  
  
Ron descendit et s'agenouilla près de sa sœur et Malfoy. Hermione tentait de dégager la malheureuse de l'étreinte de Draco mais ne réussit pas.  
  
- Malfoy, dit-elle doucement, je t'en prie. Lâche-là, ça ne la fera pas revenir ...  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Je veux encore ... y croire ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Raziel était furieux. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait ce soir échouait. D'abord sa sœur, puis Ginny puis son frère ... C'était trop pour lui.  
  
- Tu existes donc vraiment ? Je croyais que mère plaisantait, dit Néo d'un ton détaché.  
  
- Ne me parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'es au courant de rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre ?!!  
  
- C'est pour tout ça que tu as ameuté des loup-garous dans la Forêt Interdite et tué cette enfant ? Pour extériorisé ta colère ? Tu es pathétique.  
  
Raziel saisit son frère par le cou qui ne bougea pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je fasse semblant de suffoquer pour te faire plaisir ?  
  
- Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile !  
  
- Ecarte-toi de grand frère, le niais.  
  
Ashura était près de Dumbledore, se tenant les mains nerveusement. Elle avait le visage rouge de colère.  
  
- Ashura ...  
  
Raziel eut l'air de se radoucir à son contact avec la plus jeune.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus. Tout ça était réellement un jeu ? Remus avait été appelé par lui pour une chasse destiné à l'amuser ?  
  
Et Ashura, la dernière de la famille à Suh, n'était-elle pas supposée être un bébé ? Et pourtant non, elle se tenait debout, dans sa petite robe blanche. Elle semblait avoir au moins cinq ou six ans.  
  
- Recule-toi et lâche-le, le niais. Je vais pas le répéter ...  
  
Raziel lâcha son aîné et s'approcha de sa cadette.  
  
- Ne m'approche pas, le niais. Et retourne d'où tu viens.  
  
Ashura se mordit le doigt et fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur le sol. Une aura dorée enveloppa le garçon et le fit se dissoudre comme de la poussière ...   
  
- Néo ! Je me vengerai ! La nymphe ne m'aura pas cette fois-ci !!!  
  
Il disparut.  
  
La gamine sourit à son grand frère et tira sur la robe du vieux sorcier.  
  
- Il est parti, tu peux ranger ta baguette, grand-père, dit-elle innocemment.  
  
Albus esquissa un léger sourire et se pencha sur l'enfant.  
  
- Ashura ?  
  
Elle secoua rigoureusement la tête.  
  
- C'est moi ! elle sautillait tout autour de lui.  
  
- Ashura !  
  
Néo tendit la main et la petite fille la prit.  
  
- Où est Makoto ?  
  
- Elle est à l'extérieur, avec Sirius et Remus.  
  
Harry était près de ses amis, dévisageant les adultes.  
  
Néo s'approcha de Ginny et se pencha. Il posa sa main sur son front.   
  
- Allez à l'infirmerie, vous êtes blessés. Amenez-la également, Makoto pourra faire quelque chose ...  
  
- Comment ça ? dit Draco, levant les yeux vers l'homme.  
  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux Néo ? dit Albus, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas une cause personnelle, je peux fermer les yeux. Ashura, après, on ira voir son père, ça te va ?  
  
La jeune fille sautilla de plus belle, en poussant des cris de joie.  
  
- 'Vais voir papa, 'vais voir papa ...  
  
Il porta sa jeune sœur dans les bras et marcha en compagnie des jeunes élèves vers l'infirmerie ...  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Sirius et Suh étaient à terre, couverts de sang. Remus avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de lui-même et s'en prenait à eux.  
  
- T'as un plan, Sirius ?  
  
  
  
- Non.  
  
- Moi j'en ai un ... Et si ça marche, il ne se transformera plus.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est quoi ?  
  
- Tu me fais confiance et tu dis à Pompom de préparer un lit et un calmant.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule avec lui comme ça !  
  
- Vas-y ! Je sais ce que je fais !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus attendait avec inquiétude. Pompom également était nerveuse, elle avait sortie tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile et avait préparé des lits au cas où ...  
  
Hermione arriva la première dans la pièce. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et tremblait encore.  
  
- Ils arrivent ... réussit-elle à articuler.  
  
Draco portait la pauvre Ginny, Ron et Harry près de lui.   
  
- Mon dieu, elle est ... dit Pomfrey en examinant Ginny.  
  
- Le directeur a dit que Suh pourrait faire quelque chose, dit sèchement Ron. Et j'espère qu'il a pas tort ...  
  
Severus regardait le directeur et l'homme avec l'enfant dans ses bras. La petite sourit et sauta des bras de son frère. Elle tendit les bras et étreignit son père.  
  
- Papa ...  
  
- ... Ashura ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
Néo s'avança vers lui et le salua d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
- Père ...  
  
- Néo, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Weasley est-elle morte ?  
  
- C'est Raziel qui l'a tué.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
Néo haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Makoto ne t'a rien dit ?  
  
Il secoua la tête silencieusement.  
  
- Aniki, 'faut peut-être pas lui dire ? dit Ashura, tenant la main de son père.  
  
- C'est de ton autre fils caché que je te parle. Si Makoto ne t'en a pas parlé, elle a ses raisons ; mais là, il a tué un être humain. Et à mon avis, c'est pas la première fois ...  
  
- Est-ce le frère qui parle ou le Ministre ? dit Albus.  
  
- Les deux. On ne peut pas laisser un danger comme lui sans surveillance, dommage que mère l'ait raté dans sa tentative ...  
  
- Tu parles de ton cadet, tout de même ! Personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur un être humain ! dit Severus.  
  
- Oh si, père. Ma sœur ne le sait pas, mais moi je sais tout ce qu'il a fait depuis sa naissance à aujourd'hui, et je peux te dire qu'elle ne sait pas le quart de ce qu'il a fait ! Et j'estime avoir le droit de remettre mon frère dans le bon chemin. Mais lui, il est irrécupérable, autant l'achever.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh se tourna vers Remus qui grognait. Dans ses mains, elle fit apparaître une longue cape et la posa à terre. La lune était haute, et elle reflétait les environs avec beaucoup de clarté.   
  
La jeune fille posa ses mains sur la terre humide et regarda le loup dans les yeux.  
  
- Remus ...  
  
Il grogna.  
  
- Remus, il y a de ça près de seize ans, je t'ai rencontré. J'étais avec James et Lily, tu te souviens ?  
  
Elle tendit les mains vers lui mais il recula de quelques pas.   
  
- On jouait souvent chez eux, Sirius aimait bien m'embêter, et toi tu l'engueulais parce qu'il me faisait toujours pleurer.  
  
Elle sourit et le loup devint silencieux. Elle continua de lui parler du passé, pour le calmer.  
  
- Une fois, on est resté tous les trois dans le salon et tu essayais de me lire une histoire pour que je puisse m'endormir. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de faire l'idiot, alors tu l'avais ligoté avec un sort et on s'était amusé à le chatouiller ... Je me souviens qu'il avait boudé toute la soirée.  
  
Aucune réaction.  
  
- Quelques jours après la naissance d'Harry, Sirius était venu voir Lily pour lui offrir un cadeau. Et Harry avait pleuré tellement fort quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras, qu'il en était rouge de honte ! Il avait eu peur de lui avoir fait mal.  
  
Le loup posa sa tête sur ses pattes, et s'allongea.  
  
Suh posa sa main sur la crinière mais il fit un geste brusque et la mordit au poignet. Elle ne bougea pas et s'assit près de lui, pour l'apaiser.  
  
- Sirius avait pleuré de joie quand il a su qu'il serait le parrain d'Harry. James était heureux de son choix, si tu pouvais savoir ... comme il me manque. Remus, Sirius est tout ce qu'il te reste, et il ne pourra pas toujours être là si tu continues à te transformer, parce qu'un jour ... Tu finiras par le tuer ... Ecoute-moi et redeviens le Remus que j'ai toujours aimé, je t'en prie. Reviens pour moi, pour lui...  
  
Petit à petit, le loup prit une forme différente : ses longs poils disparaissaient, ses formes animales redevenaient humaines, ses yeux étaient de couleur ambre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.  
  
- Ma ... ko ... to.  
  
- Oui, Remus c'est moi ... Tu es revenu ...  
  
Suh le recouvrit de la cape et le berça dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	15. DayLight

Chapitre 14 : DayLight  
  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
  
Tous se retournèrent et vit Suh, tenant Remus par les épaules. Il était épuisé, et seul un tissu le recouvrait. La jeune fille le déposa sur un lit proche et regarda l'air grave sur les visages de chacun.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Personne ne répondait.  
  
Suh s'approcha du groupe et vit que Ginny était allongée, morte. Draco lui tenait la main.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit à côté de la Gryffindor.  
  
- Il y avait une raison particulière à ça ?  
  
- Juste un jeu improvisé de notre très cher frère oublié.  
  
- Néo ? dit Suh, étonnée.  
  
Elle regarda Ginny, et posa sa main sur son cou.  
  
- C'est bien 'Liel qui a fait ça ...  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres et ne dit plus rien.  
  
- Reculez-vous, s'il vous plaît ... Je vais la ramener. Draco, il faut que tu la lâches.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Je peux rester ? dit-il faiblement.  
  
- Draco ...  
  
- C'est ma faute ...  
  
Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et sourit.  
  
- Fais-moi confiance ...  
  
Il s'évanouit.  
  
- Eloignez-le, je dois faire vite. On discutera après si vous voulez.  
  
Elle regarda Ron et détourna les yeux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était assis près de Remus, endormi profondément. Il lui épongea le front et posa sa tête sur les couvertures.  
  
- Mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas trop grave, chuchota-t-il.  
  
Néo regarda l'alité.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, il est tiré d'affaire. Il a juste besoin de repos.  
  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
  
- Oui. Viens Ashura, on va attendre dehors.  
  
Elle tira son père à l'extérieur.  
  
- Viens aussi, on peut faire confiance à Ane-Ue.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Makoto avait mal à son bras, le sang s'était arrêter de couler mais son bras était endolori. Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses mains au dessus du corps de Ginny.  
  
" Ce qui fut à été  
  
Guider son âme vers ma voix  
  
La lumière pour ramener  
  
Cette âme errante vers moi "  
  
Elle répéta ses mots pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière éclaire ses mains et lui fit ouvrir les yeux.  
  
- ... Bienvenue parmi les vivants ...  
  
- Mon dieu !  
  
Ginny se redressa, paniquée.  
  
- Il va mourir ! Malfoy, où est-il ?  
  
Suh posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et sourit.  
  
- Il va bien, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Rendors-toi, je vais aller voir Pomfrey.  
  
Elle s'éloigna et partit au bureau de l'infirmière. Suh lui expliqua la situation et sortit de la salle.  
  
- Suh ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Ron était pâle comme un linge, les mains tremblantes.  
  
- Bien, elle s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes.  
  
- ANE-UE !!!!  
  
Une tornade blanche bondit sur elle et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Hein ?? Quoi, Ashura ?  
  
La gamine secoua vivement la tête.  
  
- Oui !!! J'suis contente de t'voir !!!  
  
- Euh ... Oui, moi aussi mais que ...  
  
Suh regarda son grand frère qui secoua la tête.  
  
" C'est comme toi, ne cherche pas à comprendre " dit Néo par télépathie.  
  
- Makoto, allons dans mon bureau. Je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Harry, mlle Granger et Mr Weasley, retournez dans votre salle commune. Bonne nuit.  
  
Dumbledore dit tout cela d'une traite, dans un ton qui n'accordai aucune réplique.  
  
Harry regarda Suh, l'air troublé.  
  
- Bonne nuit.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur, il n'y avait que le son mélodieux du chant du phénix qui se faisait entendre.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous as caché l'existence de Raziel ?  
  
Suh jouait avec les cheveux de sa jeune sœur, sans regarder son tuteur.  
  
- Makoto, s'il te plaît ...  
  
- Raziel est mon jumeau.  
  
Silence.  
  
Elle leva les yeux lentement vers Albus, qui venait de poser ses lunettes sur son bureau. Il se massa nerveusement le front.  
  
- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu ne m'aies pas dit ? dit-il.  
  
- Euh, ... elle jeta un regard en biais vers son père, silencieux ; Shiva a essayé de nous tuer peu après notre naissance ...  
  
Dumbledore leva la tête subitement.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?  
  
Elle fit un regard de biche apeuré .  
  
- C'est un détail qui me semblait pas important à savoir...  
  
- Pas important à savoir ?! De qui tu te moques ! s'emporta Albus.  
  
- Mais ...  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et Severus ? Etait-il au courant, au moins ?  
  
- Seulement depuis cet après-midi ...  
  
Le vieux directeur se leva et se mit à ruminer des paroles incompréhensibles.  
  
- Tu l'as mis en pétard, je crois, dit Ashura, qui était sur les genoux de son aînée.  
  
- Je crois aussi, et c'est pas le seul ...  
  
Severus parlait avec Néo, à l'écart de tous.  
  
- Pourquoi t'as pas dit à grand-père, hein ? Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?  
  
- Mon orgueil en prend un coup. Ma propre sœur qui me dit ça ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils passèrent la soirée à écouter Suh, sur sa naissance, les problèmes qu'elle a rencontré dû à ses pouvoirs, mais ne voulait toujours pas parler de son jumeau.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on saura un jour pourquoi ta mère a voulu te tuer, ou pas ? dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Apparemment, c'est dû au fait qu'on soit deux qui lui ait fait péter un plomb. Je sais pas exactement ...  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Severus. Et les jumeaux ?  
  
- Ils ne sont pas Atlantes. Comme moi.  
  
Albus haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tes frères ne sont pas comme toi ? Dans quel sens ?  
  
- On dit " un ange ". Là, nous sommes deux.  
  
- Ce qu'elle veut dire, reprit Néo, c'est que mère a accoucher de deux êtres au lieu d'un. Lors d'une naissance, les dragons de sa portée doivent absolument naître sur la terre sacrée. Mais pour Makoto, ça a été différent.  
  
La jeune fille se gratta la tête nerveusement et reprit le récit.  
  
- Vous savez, papa et Albus, on a un peu menti en disant qu'on était que 6 frères et soeur, en fait 7, j'oublie Ashu. Si on compte les anges précédents, Shiva a eu euh ...  
  
- 7 anges sont nés avant toi, dit l'aîné.  
  
- Voilà, il y a un ange à chaque génération. Le prochain, devait être moi, enfin non, mon jumeau et moi.   
  
- Il y a eu un incident lorsqu'ils sont venus au monde.  
  
- Attends, tu veux dire que ma ... enfin votre mère a eu d'autres enfants, mais où sont-ils ?  
  
- Morts, dit Néo.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Ben oui, les anges sont pas immortels. Y'a que les dragons qui le sont.  
  
Severus se tourna vers Néo.  
  
- Tu es quoi toi, alors ?  
  
- Je suis le premier de la famille, immortel mais pas atlante. Je suis un dragon.  
  
- Je ne comprends rien ...  
  
- Ah, mais otou-san ! Ce qu'on veut te dire, c'est qu'on est tous des dragons, sauf Ane-Ue puisqu'elle est une Atlante ! C'est simple !  
  
- Pourquoi est-elle la seule à être différente de vous ? dit Severus.  
  
Suh eut un petit rire.  
  
- Parce que Merlin est un farceur. Il préfère que son sang ne se propage pas, alors il n'en naît qu'un par génération.   
  
- Merlin ? Toi, tu ne m'as pas tout dit ! gronda Severus, pointant du doigt sa fille.  
  
- Oups, j'ai peut-être omis de le signaler, effectivement ... sourit-elle.  
  
- Makoto !  
  
- Ca va, ça va ! Merlin est ... 'Pa, t'es sûr que tu veux écouter ça ? dit Suh.  
  
Severus tapota nerveusement son bras croisé de ses doigts.  
  
- Ok, ... Merlin est le fondateur de la magie. Là, rien de nouveau, mais comme il n'avait aucun descendant, il a crée une créature capable d'assurer sa succession, avec son sang, il fit naître la porteuse de " ses enfants " : Shiva.  
  
Severus s'assit sur un fauteuil et plongea sa tête dans ses bras, cachant son visage.  
  
- C'est pour ça que je suis Atlante, et non les autres. Je te l'ai pas dit parce que je voulais pas vous blesser. Le grimoire parle de ça, mais Voldemort ne pourra pas le faire traduire, mis à part moi et 'liel, personne ne le parle et l'emploie fréquemment.  
  
- Shiva non plus ?  
  
- Non, elle ne sait pas le parler.  
  
- Est-ce à cause de moi que ... Enfin, que vous soyez deux ?  
  
Suh et Néo se regardèrent, étonnés.  
  
- C'est bien possible, dit Néo.  
  
Suh le frappa sur le bras. Son père était tout abattu.  
  
- T'as pas de tact ! Regarde ce que t'as fait ! lui chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Mais il a sans doute raison !  
  
- C'est de ma faute alors si elle a essayé de vous tuer ...  
  
- Mais non ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Aniki dit ça parce qu'il a pas un père aussi formidable que toi !   
  
- Eh ! fit son aîné.  
  
- Formidable, oui ... dit-il.  
  
- Severus, dit Dumbledore, Shiva était l'élève ... ? il acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, c'est celle que j'avais amené de la Forêt Interdite ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait des cernes distinctes. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir à cause des évènements de la veille, et apparemment son amie non plus.  
  
- Harry, tu fais de plus en plus peur, dit Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour, oui je vais bien 'Mione ...  
  
- Où est Ron ?  
  
- Dans le dortoir, je crois qu'il ne va pas sortir de la journée.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux ! Hermione, tu sais quoi ? fit Youhei.  
  
- Euh quoi ?  
  
- Je te le dirais tout à l'heure. Ouah, Harry ! Tu fais le concours du gars le plus effrayant de la matinée ou quoi ? Faut dormir le soir !  
  
- J'y arrive pas, c'est pas ma faute ...  
  
- Il faudrait alors arrêter les activités nocturnes ! Youhei lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta précipitamment la table, rejoignant ses frères avec les Slytherin.  
  
- Quoi, activité ... ? Harry rougit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Rien, rien du tout.  
  
Harry jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs. Snape mangeait silencieusement, apparemment, la conversation qu'ils ont eu l'avait marqué.  
  
- Au fait, Harry. Lavande est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal est annulé pour la journée.  
  
- Dommage, et le cours de potion ?  
  
- Maintenu.  
  
- Crotte ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Un élève quitta la salle et se fit bousculer par quelque chose. Comme il ne voyait rien, il baissa les yeux au sol et là ...  
  
- Tu peux pas faire attention ?! fit Ashura, par terre.  
  
- Excuse-moi, petite. Je ne t'avais pas vue, ... fit l'élève.  
  
- Et tu crois que ça t'excuse, le fait que je sois petite ? Ne profite pas du fait que je fasse moins d'un mètre pour me bousculer !  
  
L'élève aida la jeune fille à se relever et dépoussiéra sa robe.  
  
- C'est vrai, ça n'excuse rien. Mais on a pas l'habitude d'avoir des élèves aussi jeunes à Hogwarts, tu comprends ?  
  
- ... Mouais.  
  
- Tu voulais aller manger, tu veux que je t'accompagne à une des tables ?  
  
- Non, merci. Je vois mes frères, là.  
  
Elle pointa Mihoshi qui faisait des signes de la main.  
  
- Ah, des Slytherin ... fit l'élève d'un air dégoûté. Eh bien je vais te laisser, excuse-moi encore.  
  
- 'Pas grave ...  
  
Ashura courut à la table et sauta dans les bras de Mihoshi. Yue était tout aussi étonné que Youhei de la voir ici.  
  
- Ashura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Youhei.  
  
- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, nii-chan ! lui fit-elle en tirant la langue.  
  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... il fit une mine boudeuse.  
  
- Je suis venue hier soir avec Oni-Ue. J'ai vu 'pa, j'ai même dormi avec lui ! elle sautillait joyeusement dans les bras de Yue, qui venait de la prendre pour la saluer.  
  
- Eh ! Doucement, je vais tomber ! dit-il.  
  
- Comme tu es grande, élégante demoiselle ! dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Merci !!  
  
- Tu vas rester avec nous, Shushu ? demanda Youhei, mangeant son petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Néo est repartit dans la soirée, et papa veut bien me garder.  
  
- Nii-sama est venu ?! Pourquoi on était pas au courant ?  
  
Ashura haussa les épaules.  
  
- Bon, et t'as vu nee-san ?  
  
- Yup ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à maman, même si elle veut pas l'avouer. Je peux avoir du lait ?  
  
- Y'a pas de lait, y'a que du jus de citrouille ici, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- C'est bon ?  
  
- Pas mauvais ...  
  
Ils déjeunèrent joyeusement.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
McGonagall se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Snape.  
  
- Vous semblez épuisé, dit-elle.  
  
- Je le suis, mais ce n'est rien.  
  
- Dumbledore m'a dit ce matin ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Comment cela a-t-il pu être caché ? Les élèves et les professeurs auraient dû être alertés.  
  
- Je ne sais pas moi-même ... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois descendre. J'ai des cours à donner.  
  
Il s'éclipsa rapidement par la porte au fond de leur table.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Hermione avait décidé de faire un saut pour voir l'état actuel de Ginny et du professeur Lupin. Ils furent étonnée de trouver de nouveau Malfoy, se tenant près du lit de Ginny.  
  
- Malfoy ? dit Harry.  
  
Le jeune Slytherin tourna lentement la tête. Il fit bouger ses lèvres mais rien ne sortit.  
  
- Tu es là depuis quand ? On a cours avec Snape si tu n'as pas oublié, dit Hermione.  
  
- ... Ah oui.  
  
Il se leva, regarda Ginny une dernière fois et sortit.  
  
- Je crois que ça l'a vraiment traumatisé ce qui est arrivé ...  
  
- Peut-être qu'il se rendra compte de ce que ça veut dire se sacrifier pour quelqu'un ..., dit Harry, on devrait y aller, on va arriver en retard sinon.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La salle de potion était étrangement silencieuse lorsque Harry arriva, suivie par son amie. Des élèves regardaient en face avec intérêt.  
  
- C'est quoi ce silence ? pensa-t-il.  
  
- Potter, Granger. Vous êtes en retard, dit leur professeur.  
  
Snape se leva et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
- Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous asseoir ?  
  
- Quel mouche l'a piqué ? dit doucement Hermione.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et s'exécuta, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de son professeur favori.  
  
- Bien, ouvrez vos livres page 137 et faites la potion. Si j'entends le moindre bruit, c'est 50 points en moins. Idem pour les protestations.  
  
Les élèves refermèrent leurs bouches et baissèrent les yeux.  
  
- C'est une potion difficile à faire, il est fou ! murmura Hermione.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui, puis se frotta les yeux.  
  
Au premier rang, à la place de Malfoy qui était absent, il y avait une petite fille, qui tenait un livre. Elle faisait une grimace, et tentait de déchiffrer les mots qui étaient écrits.  
  
- Mais c'est ...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir un Draco essoufflé, les cheveux mal coiffés.  
  
- Mr Malfoy ? Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard ? dit Severus dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tous.  
  
- J'étais ... à l'infirmerie, dit-il, hésitant.  
  
Snape ne dit rien et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
  
- Ah ? fit Draco. Professeur ?  
  
Snape leva les yeux vers son élève.  
  
- Il y a une petite fille à ma place, il la pointait du doigt, surpris.  
  
Severus soupira et regarda l'enfant qui tirait la langue à Malfoy pour l'avoir traité de " petite fille ".  
  
- Ashura, s'il te plaît. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'asseoir ici ...  
  
Plusieurs élèves furent surpris du ton qu'avait employé leur professeur. Il parlait doucement à cette enfant et semblait prêt à lui sourire.  
  
« Dommage que Ron soit pas là pour voir ça, il aurait eu une attaque » sourit Harry.  
  
- Mais ... elle avait un air triste. Y'a pu de place à côté d'eux ...  
  
Snape soupira de nouveau.  
  
- Assieds-toi à côté, c'est la place de Mr Malfoy.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas bouger, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas commencer, ne me fais pas cette tête-là, dit-il, un peu sévèrement.  
  
La petite fille grimaça, prête à pleurer.  
  
" Il va quand même pas la faire pleurer ! " pensa Harry.   
  
- Laissez, monsieur. Je peux m'asseoir à côté.  
  
Draco s'assied et sortit ses affaires.  
  
Severus regarda fixement sa fille qui souriait, satisfaite. Elle s'adressa à lui par télépathie.  
  
- Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? lui sourit-elle.  
  
- Tu es contente de toi, je suppose ? lui dit-il.  
  
- Très !  
  
Il secoua la tête et continua à lire.  
  
Les quelques instants qui suivirent furent calme mais ...  
  
- C'est quoi Guillaume ? demanda innocemment Ashura, à haute voix.  
  
Tous les élèves levèrent la tête de leurs chaudrons et riaient discrètement.  
  
- C'est un prénom, Ashura, dit son père.  
  
- Mm ...  
  
Elle descendit de sa chaise et tapota le genou de son père.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il, encore ?  
  
- Tu me prends dans tes bras ?  
  
Des rires se firent entendre, Snape dévisagea l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
- J' ai un cours, Ashura.  
  
- S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît ... fit-elle, avec des yeux brillants.  
  
Il soupira et la porta sur ses genoux.  
  
- Si j'entends un seul commentaire ...  
  
Tous secouèrent la tête.  
  
Draco leva timidement la main.  
  
- Mr Malfoy ?  
  
- Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est mon papa !! cria-t-elle.  
  
Les jumeaux et Youhei éclatèrent de rire, les autres n'osaient pas quoi dire ni faire.  
  
- Ashura ! fit Severus.  
  
- Quoi ? elle tenait son livre d'une main et suçait son pouce.   
  
- C'est vraiment votre fille ? dit Pansy.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Ben oui, on se ressemble ! Ca se voit, non ? Ashura était rouge de colère, vexée de voir que des gens ne voyaient pas leur " ressemblance ".  
  
- C'est tellement flagrant, Shushu ! dit Youhei, souriant.  
  
Les jumeaux riaient tellement, ils n'arrivaient pas à se retenir. Harry se cachait sous la table et Hermione derrière un livre, tenu à l'envers.  
  
Personne ne comprenait. Ashura, excédée, se mit à pleurer et insultait les élèves d'êtres ignorants et bêtes, incapable de comprendre.   
  
Severus ne savait pas comment la calmer et Yue se leva, se dirigea vers le bureau et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Allez, arrête de pleurer. T'es grande, dit son frère.  
  
- Mais, pourquoi ?  
  
- Laisse passer. T'avais promis à papa d'être sage, regarde ce que tu fais ...  
  
- Papa ? fit un élève.  
  
- Il a des enfants ?  
  
- Qui l'aurait cru ?  
  
Le cours se finit tant bien que mal. Severus avait fini par céder au caprice de la cadette, et lui lu son histoire tandis que les élèves étaient tremblant de rire. A la sonnerie, ils sortirent en trombe, sauf les Suzuhara qui restèrent parler à leur père.  
  
- Je suis désolé, 'pa ! Shushu a bousillé ton plan de discrétion ... dit Youhei, les mains dans les poches.  
  
- Tant pis, ils l'auraient su un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.  
  
- Quand tout le monde le saura, ta réputation de dur va tomber à l'eau.  
  
Mihoshi éclata de rire et tomba au sol.  
  
- Je savais pas que je faisais une gaffe ... dit Ashura, désolée.  
  
- C'est pas grave, mon coeur.   
  
Les enfants sortirent et laissèrent Severus et Ashura ensemble.  
  
- Heureusement que tu n'as pas dit que tu as dormi avec moi, sinon je crois que mes élèves se seraient évanouis, dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Heureusement !! elle sauta dans ses bras et il attendit sa prochaine classe.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	16. The Twins and the wolf

Chapitre 15 : The twins and the wolf  
  
Suh était allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Elle ne voulait voir personne, comme à son habitude. Sa chambre était située à l'extrémité des locaux scolaires, une chambre individuelle qu'elle avait depuis son arrivée ; loin des élèves et loin des curieux puisque que sa chambre se situait au troisième étage, l'étage interdit.  
  
- Pathétique, se dit-elle à voix haute, en regardant le miroir placé face à son lit.  
  
Cela ne faisait pas deux mois qu'il y avait cours qu'elle avait déjà causé des ennuis. Même pendant sa première année, cela s'était mieux déroulé que ça. Enfin non, pas tant que ça…  
  
Il faisait froid dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle avait refusé d'y mettre du chauffage.   
  
« Encore une mauvaise habitude » pensa-t-elle.   
  
Pelotonnée dans sa cape, elle se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer.  
  
Dobby était assis en boule, au pied du lit et balançait sa tête d'avant en arrière.  
  
- Maîtresse, s'il vous plaît ...  
  
- Va-t-en, Dobby ... dit-elle doucement.  
  
- Maîtresse ... Vous allez être malade, laissez-moi au moins chauffer la pièce ...  
  
- Ca suffit, laisse-moi ! C'est pas le froid qui me tuera, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
Dobby se leva, prit le plateau avec la tasse fumante, une assiette pleine de nourriture et le posa face à Suh.  
  
- Je dois amener ça à maîtresse, c'est Mr le directeur qui m'a dit de le ramener. C'est pour votre bien, miss ...  
  
- Je n'ai pas faim !  
  
- Ca fait deux jours que vous n'êtes pas sorti, miss. Pas manger ni bu, c'est pas bon miss ! 'Faut pas être malade sinon Dobby va être triste.  
  
Suh se redressa et regarda l'elfe de maison.  
  
- Tu sais Dobby, je suis habituée à ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours. C'est pas grave, je t'assure.  
  
L'elfe secoua la tête, faisant tinter son bonnet sur lequel il y avait une clochette et apporta une boîte blanche.  
  
- Madame l'infirmière m'a dit aussi de vous amener des pansements. Votre blessure n'est pas guérie.  
  
Il montra du doigt l'endroit où elle s'était fait mordre par Remus, son poignet avait presque noircit à où il y avait des traces de dents. Son bras tremblait violemment.  
  
- Ce n'est rien ...  
  
- Je vous laisse les pansements, maîtresse. Utilisez-les ...  
  
- Merci, mon Dobby.  
  
L'elfe sourit, fit une révérence et sortit pour retourner en cuisine.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Raziel, dans sa grotte, criait de rage et de désespoir. Il souffrait atrocement au poignet, noircit par des marques qu'il ne connaissait pas.   
  
Il frappa de son poing sur la roche, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule et ne puisse plus le bouger. La douleur le faisait toujours délirer, mais à ces moments, il y avait toujours sa sœur. Mais là ...  
  
- Makoto, j'ai mal !!! Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ...  
  
Cela dura plusieurs jours où il tomba malade.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le cours de potion était devenu le cours le plus passionnant de la plupart des élèves : en effet, comme Ashura n'était pas en âge d'aller à l'école, Severus en avait la charge.   
  
Charmante enfant, sauf quand il fallait lui raconter une histoire. Il avait beau essayé, Severus ne cessait de céder aux caprices de cette petite. Bien sûr, le cours était toujours aussi dur, mais l'atmosphère y était moins tendue et le professeur avait arrêter de retirer des points injustement à cause de sa fille qui ne partageait pas sa partialité. Tous les élèves des autres maisons s'étaient pris d'affection pour elle, même s'il s'agissait de la fille du professeur Snape.  
  
Youhei était en retard pour le cours de métamorphose. La serre étant très éloignée de la salle, il l'avait l'excuse signée du directeur pour le retard à ce cours, mais depuis quelques temps, son retard se transformait en absence.  
  
Il vit les élèves de sa classe sortir de la salle, et saisit le bras de Hermione.  
  
- Eh ! Youhei, qu'est-ce qui ...  
  
- Hermione ! Viens avec moi, vite ! Faut que je te parle !  
  
Il l'amena dans un coin emprunté par peu d'élèves et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui sursauta.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-elle, impatiente.  
  
- Cho m'a accordé un rancart ! J'ai eu du mal, elle avait refusé au début et à force ... Elle a dit oui !!! il sautillait.  
  
- Ah, bien. C'est pour ça que tu m'as kidnappée ? dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.  
  
- Aide-moi ! Ca se passe comment ? Je sais pas, t'es une fille ! Aide-moi !!! il se mit à genoux et simula des larmes.  
  
- Merci de voir que je suis une fille… Ca suffit, idiot ! Lâche-moi !!!  
  
- Aide-moi !!!  
  
- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais arrête, tu me fais honte ! Des gens nous regarde !  
  
Il lui saisit la tête et l'embrassa sur les joues.  
  
- Merci, t'es un amour !!!!  
  
- Arrête !!! cria-t-elle, rouge.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny était sortie depuis quelques heures de l'infirmerie, un peu patraque mais bien. Ce qui s'était passée était un peu confus dans son esprit, mais tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'est que Malfoy avait essayé de la protéger. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante. La jeune Gryffindor se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit avec son frère qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.  
  
- C'est merveilleux, tu es sortie ! dit Ron.  
  
- Oui, mais arrête, j'étouffe ! dit-elle, en se dégageant de son aîné.  
  
- Désolé ...  
  
- Ginny, tu as une bonne mine, sourit Hermione.  
  
- Toi aussi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es rouge, dit-elle.  
  
Hermione détourna son regard et continua de déjeuner sans répondre.  
  
- Mimi Hermi, c'était amical, rien de plus, sourit Youhei en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
- La prochaine fois, évite ça !! Il y a d'autres façons de demander des conseils !  
  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? dit Harry.  
  
- Rien ! Et toi, elle pointa sa fourchette sur Youhei, motus et bouche cousue !  
  
Il rit de bon cœur et continua de discuter avec ses voisins de table.  
  
- Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Suzuhara ? dit Ginny.  
  
- Quel Suzuhara ? Il y en a quand même 5 rien que dans cette école ... dit Ron.  
  
- Suh, je crois qu'elle s'appelle. Je voudrais la remercier pour ... enfin vous savez quoi.  
  
- Moi aussi je l'ai cherché, mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Ses frères non plus ne savent pas, dit Ron. Apparemment, elle ne dort pas dans le dortoir des Slytherin.  
  
- Ah bon ? Où ça alors ? dit Harry.  
  
- Ca t'intéresserait de savoir, hein ? sourit Ron.  
  
- Imbécile, répondit-il.  
  
- Alors, où dort-elle si ce n'est avec ceux de sa maison ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Elle a une chambre à part, c'est Mihoshi qui me l'a dit.  
  
- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé où elle dormait, depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? dit Hermione, le regard suspicieux.  
  
- Depuis quand TU t'intéresses à ce que je fais ? dit Ron.  
  
- Ca va, ça va, calmez-vous ! dit Harry.  
  
C'est alors qu'un hibou de l'école apparu d'une fenêtre et déposa une lettre devant Ginny.  
  
- Pas très ponctuel comme hibou, fit Ron. C'est quoi comme lettre ?   
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
  
- C'est un amoureux ? continua-t-il.  
  
Ginny lui tira la langue et ouvrit l'enveloppe.  
  
L'écriture était tremblante et hésitante. L'encre était verte.  
  
" Rendez-vous dans le parc dans dix minutes "  
  
Il n'y avait pas de signature. Intriguée, Ginny rangea la lettre et regarda les alentours. Elle se retourna et regarda la table des Slytherin. Draco l'observait, puis détourna les yeux.  
  
- C'est qui, alors ? demanda son frère.  
  
- Les filles n'aiment pas les curieux. Souviens-t-en, cher grand frère, dit-elle en sortant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pompom était au bord de la crise de nerfs, Sirius était là depuis quelques jours, ne voulant pas laisser son ami.  
  
- Mr Black ! Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Depuis le temps où j'ai eu à m'occuper de votre cas lors de votre scolarité, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de grave. Vous avez tous vos membres ?  
  
- Euh, oui m'dame mais ..., il avait toujours un peu peur d'elle, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.  
  
- Alors, dehors !  
  
- Sirius ... fit une petite voix.  
  
- Remus ! Comment te sens-tu ? il s'assit et prit la main de son ami.  
  
- J'ai l'esprit embrouillé, mais je suis vivant. Et Suh ? Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle n'est pas venue en cours depuis deux jours.  
  
- Mr Lupin ? Vous sentez-vous mieux ?  
  
- Oui, merci.  
  
- Bien, Mr Black, s'il vous plaît ...  
  
- Madame Pomfrey, attendez ... j'aimerais lui parler.  
  
Elle soupira de dépit et partit dans son bureau.  
  
- Tu voulais me parler ? A quel sujet ?  
  
Remus souriait en silence. Il ferma les yeux puis se redressa lentement.  
  
- Rien, je pense que ce n'est pas encore le moment ...  
  
- Quel moment ? Sirius était perdu.  
  
- Sirius, un jour on aura une conversation. Mais je crois que tu n'es pas encore prêt alors on va arrêter pour le moment.  
  
Remus se mit à rire et toucha le menton de Sirius où naissait une petite barbe.  
  
- Je suppose que tu as passé la nuit à mon chevet ? Sirius secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rendre présentable et de faire tes cours, professeur. Je pourrais sûrement sortir dans quelques heures si Pomfrey est de bonne humeur.  
  
- Ok ... Tu ne veux rien ?  
  
Remus sembla loin.  
  
- Si, mais pour le moment, tu ne pourras pas me le donner ... se dit -il.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Non, rien, vas-y.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny trainaît le pas. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais si c'était le cas. Pourquoi lui a-t-il écrit ?  
  
- Par ici, fit une voix.  
  
Ginny s'approcha avec précaution et un bras la saisit, l'amenant un peu plus loin.  
  
Elle vit très vite qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.  
  
- Malfoy ? dit-elle, timidement.  
  
Il acquiesça sans se retourner. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des serres désertes et il lâcha le bras de Ginny.  
  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ginny se posait des centaines et des centaines de questions.  
  
- Pour quoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ? dit-elle en un souffle.  
  
Sans la regarder, il lui répondit.  
  
- Ne te fais pas d'illusions ! C'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux !  
  
Ginny montrait une indifférence qu'elle avait du mal à dissimuler.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
  
Draco se retourna et lui donna une rose. Ginny la prit, de plus en plus étonnée.  
  
- Je ne comprends plus ...  
  
- C'est pour la dernière fois ... Je sais que ça ne réparera pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, dit Draco, le regard plein de regrets.  
  
- Ce n'était pas ta faute.  
  
- Si ! J'aurais très bien pu mourir à ta place ! Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ?!  
  
Ginny tourna les talons.  
  
- Parce que j'estime que chaque vie mérite d'être vécue, et que le caractère change avec le temps. Pour n'importe qui.  
  
Elle partit seule en laissant un Draco perplexe.  
  
- En tout cas, j'ai une dette envers toi, Weasley ...   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tout le monde avait passé une journée assez agréable sans ennui, trop calme selon leur goût. L'entrée de Lupin à la table des professeurs produit des acclamations et applaudissements de beaucoup d'élèves, heureux de voir leur professeur rétablit.  
  
- Vous allez mieux, m'sieur ? cria un élève de Hufflepuf.  
  
- Oui, merci.  
  
Remus tourna la tête pour voir un Severus avec un enfant assis près de lui.  
  
- Qui est l'enfant près de Severus ?  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et continua son repas.   
  
- Je ne déjeunais pas dans la grande salle depuis ces deux jours.  
  
- C'est sa fille, la petite Ashura. Très appréciée en cours à ce que j'ai entendu dire par les élèves.  
  
McGonagall se pencha vers eux et leur chuchota doucement à leur encontre. Sirius jeta un regard oblique à son ennemi de toujours.   
  
Il constata avec stupéfaction que quelques élèves parlaient avec lui.  
  
- Monsieur ? dit une élève de Ravenclaw.  
  
- Oui, mlle Grant ?  
  
- Est-ce que l'on pourra déjeuner avec Ashura demain ?  
  
Severus baissa les yeux vers sa fille qui mâchait son pilon de poulet avec les doigts, toute barbouillée. Il secoua la tête, résigné.  
  
- Ashura ?  
  
- Oui, papa ? dit-elle, tournant son petit visage vers lui et sourit.  
  
- Mlle Grant t'invite à manger à sa table demain, ...  
  
Ashura regarda la jeune fille qui lui souriait. Elle lui sourit à son tour et secoua la tête.  
  
- D'accord ... Si ça te gêne pas, papa.  
  
- Non, tu peux y aller.  
  
- Merci !!  
  
- Merci professeur. A demain, Ashura.  
  
- A demain ...  
  
L'élève et ses amies repartirent à leur table.  
  
- J'y crois pas, Severus a parlé aimablement ... On est dans une dimension parallèle ... dit Sirius.  
  
- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il est fou de sa fille, sourit Remus.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dobby revint en fin de soirée dans la chambre de Suh, pour la trouver à terre, inconsciente.  
  
- Maîtresse, miss !!!!  
  
Il s'accroupit et l'observa.  
  
- Oh, vilaine fièvre ! Très vilaine fièvre ! Maîtresse est malade ! Monsieur, maîtresse est malade !!!  
  
Dobby dévala les escaliers et ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la grande salle.  
  
- Dobby ? Que se passe-t-il ? dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Maîtresse, monsieur Dumbledore !!!! Inconsciente !!!!  
  
Severus et le directeur se levèrent en même temps.  
  
- Comment se fait-il ...  
  
- Vilaine fièvre ! Oh oui, c'est une très vilaine fièvre qu'elle a !! Elle n'a pas bougé quand je l'ai appelé, monsieur ! Miss maîtresse est très gravement malade !!  
  
Les deux hommes suivirent l'elfe qui courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.  
  
- Ashura, reste avec tes frères, dit Severus.  
  
Mihoshi se leva et accueillit sa cadette, inquiète.  
  
- Nii-chan, pourquoi elle est malade ? dit-elle d'une voix aigue.  
  
- Tout le monde tombe malade, répond Yue.  
  
- Mais Ane-Ue peut pas, vous savez bien.  
  
Silence.  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	17. My Dark heart

Chapitre 16 : My Dark heart  
  
( Ceci est un long flash-back, il n'affecte en rien l'histoire actuelle, mais si ça vous intéresse ... Il est également raconté à la 1ère personne, c'est Suh qui parle )  
  
( 2 ans, décembre I )  
  
Il n'y a pas une fois où je n'ai cessé de penser à mon frère 'Liel. J'avais peur, toute seule, je me suis aventurée longtemps dans la Forêt Interdite. A cette époque, je ne parlais à personne. Je sais que j'ai des frères, mais je ne les encore jamais rencontrés. Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'on existe ? Non, bien sûr que non qu'ils ne le savent pas. Shiva a tenté de le tuer, moi par la même occasion, je crois qu'elle a dû zapper l'information de notre existence.  
  
L'humain m'effrayait, je n'en avais vu qu'un seul. J'avais peur, et c'est la première fois que j'utilisais mon pouvoir contre un humain. Du sang, plein de sang. J'ai peur et j'ai froid.  
  
( 12 ans, mars I )  
  
J'ai mal. Pompom me donne des remèdes, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mon bras droit est paralysé. Mon apparence change, mes cheveux s'assombrissent et je grandis, de jour en jour. J'ai mal au dos.  
  
Les mois ont passés, je crois que mes cheveux poussent plus vite que la normale. J'ai beau les couper, ils repoussent, peut-être que si mon pouvoir se stabilise, je pourrais quelque chose pour ça. Pour mon dos, je crois que j'ai eu la plus belle frayeur de ma vie, Pompom avait tort, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Ni à qui que se soit, d'ailleurs. Finalement, je tiens une chose de Shiva.   
  
Sourire.  
  
Des ailes. Comme des dragons, ça m'a fait mal, c'est sûr, mais en tout cas, je trouve ça beau de pouvoir déployer mes ailes dans le ciel et de voler librement comme un oiseau.   
  
Aujourd'hui, je vais aller voir maman ...  
  
( 3 ans, octobre I )  
  
Godric's Hollow. James, je te déteste. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je dis qu'il est méchant ? Harry, Lily et toi êtes en danger. Hagrid, ne m'emmène pas ! Ecoute-moi ! Hagrid, je t'en prie, c'est Peter !  
  
Harry était si jeune, quand, pour la première fois que je l'ai portée, je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Il agitait ses petits bras et il souriait quand je jouais avec lui.   
  
Ce soir-là fut le dernier où je pus jouer avec eux, ensemble avant que Hagrid vienne me chercher pour voir Albus et ...  
  
Larmes.  
  
( 13 ans, février I )  
  
Charlie et moi, on sortait souvent du château en douce, malgré les interdictions et nos différences de maisons, on a appris à s'aimer. Enfin, il y avait aussi la différence d'âge ; Charlie était en dernière année à Gryffindor, moi en première année à Slytherin.  
  
Merlin, cette année a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie ! Ensemble, on a fêté ce que les gens d'ici appellent " Saint-Valentin ."  
  
Sourire.  
  
Comme je ne connaissais pas cette fête des amoureux, je lui ai donné plus tard un pendentif qui été marqué par deux mots ...  
  
Depuis quelques temps, il y a une tension chez les Gryffindor-Slytherin, et je crois, que c'est l'une des pires qui fut. Une Gryffindor a été retrouvée morte, près du lac.  
  
Une amie à Charlie.  
  
Beaucoup ont pensé à moi, à ce moment-là.  
  
Les Slytherin en profitaient beaucoup, Charlie et moi, on a essayé de ne pas entendre les rumeurs. On a essayé fort, très fort, mais un jour ...  
  
( 4 ans, janvier I )  
  
Albus me tenait la main, on se promenait à Diagon Alley, pour m'acheter des vêtements. Il y avait encore et toujours beaucoup de monde. C'est là, pour la première fois, que je l'ai rencontré.  
  
Néo. Grand frère.  
  
Il m'a ouvert ses bras et j'ai couru vers lui. Il m'a serrée contre lui.  
  
- Makoto ...  
  
- Oui, comment tu le sais ?  
  
- Ne suis-je pas ton frère ?  
  
- Mm ... Quel est ton nom ?  
  
- Néo ...  
  
- Tu m'as trouvé facilement ...  
  
- Oui, ton aura ne peut être caché pour un membre de ta famille. On t'a ressenti.  
  
- On ? D'autres me connaissent ?  
  
- Oui, mère, Folken et moi.  
  
- Folken ?  
  
- Mon cadet, ton second grand frère.  
  
- Il est pas avec toi, je voudrais le voir aussi.  
  
- Pas pour le moment, ma chérie. Il est en Roumanie.  
  
- Je m'inquiétais, ma puce ...  
  
Albus venait d'arriver. Il a sourit quand il a vu que j'avais retrouvé mon frère.  
  
Comment a-t-il compris ? Je ne le saurais jamais.   
  
Albus et Néo ont discuté longuement.  
  
J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais Néo a dû retourner au " royaume ". Mais il est venu me voir plusieurs fois depuis. Folken aussi.  
  
Shiva ... De ma vie, je ne l'ai vu que trois fois.  
  
( 15 ans, août I )  
  
Manoir Malfoy. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici. Pourquoi je l'ai suivi.   
  
Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Il m'a nourri et logé pendant plusieurs semaines sans me poser de questions, il souriait et me donnait pleins de cadeaux. Cadeaux que je refusais obstinément.   
  
Il m'a vue.  
  
Il a vu ce que j'ai fait, dans les bois, ce matin ...  
  
Shiva m'avait tout dit, sur moi, mon père, mon sang ... je me suis retrouvée dans ce bois étranger sans que je m'en aperçoive ...  
  
J'étais énervée, très énervée ... Mes pupilles avaient encore changé de couleur. Violet.  
  
Comme les démons.  
  
Sourire amère.  
  
Ca m'a fait un bien fou, mais je ne me contrôlais plus. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ...  
  
Shiva, puis Charlie ...  
  
Merlin, comme j'aimerais n'être jamais venue au monde ...  
  
( ma naissance )  
  
Horrible. Mon frère est né avant moi, puis ce fut mon tour. Etrange me direz-vous que je puisse en parler, eh bien non. Non parce que depuis la première fois où j'ouvris les yeux, je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fait, ou vu ...  
  
Shiva ( sous sa forme humaine ) avait un regard que je n'arrive toujours pas à décrire ; je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la douleur de l'accouchement ou autre chose.  
  
Eh bien c'est ni l'un ni l'un.  
  
Encore maintenant, je n'arrive toujours pas à pleurer.  
  
Meurtre.  
  
Elle a tenté de nous tuer.  
  
Bébés, nous n'étions que des bébés ...  
  
La cicatrice, ...  
  
C'est Shiva qui nous l'a fait. Pourquoi ? C'est dû à quoi !   
  
Mais ma douleur, je n'en ai jamais parlé, parce que depuis ce moment, je n'ai cessé de m'occuper de mon frère. J'ai beau être la cadette, Raziel n'a jamais pu s'occuper de lui-même ... Ou du moins dans cette période. La seule chose qui ait pu me faire tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était son amour pour moi.  
  
S'il n'avait pas été là, eh bien maintenant ...  
  
( 13 ans, février II )  
  
Charlie m'a quitté.   
  
Larmes.   
  
Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour qui que se soit, il est le seul à m'avoir fait pleurer.  
  
Il m'a tourner le dos, comme tout le monde...   
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Ma faute, à moi. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. Je l'ai tuée. Un autre Gryffindor.   
  
Charlie, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?  
  
Je le regrette, mais rien ne le refera plus revenir.  
  
Bill a été un ange.   
  
Sourire.  
  
J'ai correspondu longtemps avec lui, j'ai mis du temps à l'oublier.   
  
Mais je me mens à moi-même ...  
  
Bill le sait.  
  
Ron est venu parler avec moi. Je suis désolée, mais Harry est pour moi ... comme un frère. Ou peut-être pas, c'est confus. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion.  
  
Vas-je lui parler de la relation que j'ai eue avec Charlie Weasley ?  
  
Je ne crois pas.  
  
Je le fait souffrir, mais je n'y peux rien.   
  
Harry, il y a une autre personne dans mon cœur, je suis désolée ...  
  
( 3 ans, octobre II )  
  
Aujourd'hui, je suis allée passée une journée chez un ami de James, Sirius Black. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, main dans la main avec Lily, Sirius m'avait regardé avec de gros yeux.  
  
Sourire.  
  
- Vous avez une fille ? dit-il.  
  
- Non, c'est ... la fille d'une connaissance.  
  
- Ah ...  
  
- Je m'appelle Suh.  
  
- Enchanté, ma puce, moi je suis ...  
  
Sirius. Je l'ai tout de suite apprécié, même plus.   
  
Sourire.  
  
Enfin j'étais une enfant, faut dire qu'il ... Il est beau, ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mon amour-propre en prend un coup.  
  
Sourire.  
  
Remus Lupin, j'ai eu de la peine la première fois que je l'ai vue. Mais il a un sourire tellement apaisant, je les aimais tellement, tous les quatre ...   
  
Larmes.  
  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout soit brisé à cause d'une seule personne, lui ?! Je le déteste, je l'exècre, je le maudit ! De toute mon âme, j'espère qu'il pourrira dans une cellule d'Azkaban ...  
  
Qu'il ne croise jamais ma route !  
  
James, comme je m'en veux ... Tellement, tellement, tellement ...  
  
Et dire que la dernière chose que je t'ai dites était ...  
  
( 16 ans, avril I )  
  
Ca y est, ils sont nés ! Des jumeaux ! Ils sont tellement beaux ! Folken et moi, on était trop contents, on a fêté leur naissance pendant trois jours d'affilés, je peux vous dire que l'alcool a couler à flots.   
  
Rires.   
  
Shiva est partie peu après l'accouchement.   
  
Ca ne m'étonne pas.  
  
Elle nous a demandé de nous occuper d'eux, ce que je fais avec plaisir, même si parfois ils sont turbulents, je les aime, mes petits frères.   
  
Mihoshi, " belle étoile ", il a les yeux qui pétillent comme elles. Il est mon reflet, il a mon mauvais tempérament, c'est avec lui que je me suis le plus disputée. Je sais qu'il est très attachée à moi, c'est à cause de mon attitude qu'on se dispute, parce que je ne fais pas assez attention à moi, d'après ses dires.   
  
Sourire.  
  
Yue, " lune ", en chinois. Folken a choisit son prénom. Il est de nature blagueur et simple. Ses cheveux sont ce que je préfère chez lui. Je ne dis pas que je les trouve laids, au contraire ! Ils sont les garçons les plus du monde, à mes yeux. Après tout, je suis leur sœur.  
  
( 2 ans, décembre II )  
  
Albus a choisit de devenir mon tuteur légal, j'en ai été très heureuse. J'aime beaucoup passée du temps avec lui, parce qu'il est sage et très amusant à la fois. Je sais que ça le démange de savoir mon passé, mais je ne peux pas. Je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu par moi ... J'ai beau être encore jeune, mais j'ai mal. Mes problèmes, ne sont pas aussi graves que les autres mais je n'y peux rien.  
  
Je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte de moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  
  
Il n'a pas d'enfant, c'est dommage, parce qu'il aurait été un bon papy.   
  
Sourire.  
  
C'est la première fois que je fête mon anniversaire. Ils étaient tellement heureux pour moi, je les aime.  
  
8 ans, Albus a dit que c'était le début. Début de quoi ?  
  
Il est vrai que j'étais violente, mais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur.  
  
De toute façon, Albus croit que j'ai un âge que je n'ai pas. Même mon âge ne correspond pas à mon physique, c'est agaçant.  
  
A partir de ce moment, je suis restée à Hogwarts. Albus s'occupait de moi comme un père, ou plutôt un grand-père.   
  
Sourire.  
  
Minerva m'apprenait à lire, Albus m'aidait à contrôler mes pouvoirs, et Pompom, elle, m'a donnée des cours de guérison.  
  
Hagrid m'a appris à chasser et à prendre soin des créatures environnantes. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais chassé.  
  
J'ai appris d'Albus mes origines, lorsqu'on travaillait dans la Réserve, il est tombé sur un livre ...  
  
" La création . "  
  
Ecrit par Merlin lui-même, et en Atlante.  
  
Je l'ai lu, mais je ne comprenais pas le sens, c'est beaucoup plus tard, avec Shiva ...  
  
( 15 ans, août II )  
  
Le silence de cette demeure m'effraie. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le château d'un vampire endormi, il est en est peut-être un qui sait ? Il est silencieux comme un revenant, il a un sourire malsain, et son attitude est douteuse. Sa femme, je la plains. Moi, je suis certaine que c'était un mariage arrangé.   
  
Répugnant.  
  
Je vois pleins d'elfes de maisons ici, ils sont apeurés à chaque fois que Lucius en appelle un.  
  
Quand on se promène dans les couloirs sombres et rouge bordeaux, on s'aperçoit d'une chose : Les Malfoy sont des êtres puissants, il y a des dizaines de portraits des chefs de famille. Ils ont l'air tellement autoritaires, ils ne doivent pas souvent rigoler.  
  
Mais il y a une chose qui m'a troublé, dans toute cette grande maison, je n'ai vu aucun portrait de femme ; enfin si, deux. Le premier est dans la salle à manger, Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils. Belle peinture, je dois l'avouer.  
  
Et l'autre, c'est Lucius qui me l'a montré. Une photo d'une jeune fille et d'un jeune garçon, plus âgée que lui.  
  
Lucius et Athéna. Frère et soeur.  
  
Ils doivent vivre à l'ancienne, je suppose. Les femmes à l'arrière, c'est complètement arriéré.  
  
Une fois, il a été a une cérémonie familiale. Narcissa n'y a pas été conviée, elle n'était pas au courant. J'y suis allée.  
  
Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.  
  
Les femmes n'ont pas de portrait dans la demeure Malfoy parce qu'elles n'ont tout simplement pas de place dans cette " famille ". J'ai été choquée.  
  
C'était l'anniversaire d'un parent Malfoy, neveu de Lucius. Il fêtait ses 16 ans. Somptueuse fête.  
  
Oui, un rituel, je dirais.  
  
Ils attendent qu'un fils atteigne un âge mûr, et qu'il y ait déjà d'autres héritiers pour supprimer la faiblesse.  
  
Un Malfoy n'en devient qu'un qu'à leur majorité.   
  
Le neveu était au centre de la pièce, avec sa soeur. Les autres membres étaient sur le côté. Lucius s'est approché et a tendu au garçon une courte épée. Il lui a dit de la tuer.  
  
Je n'ai rien fait. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire, de toute façon ?  
  
Elle criait, pleurait de toutes ses forces, elle suppliait son père de l'épargner. A contrecœur, le frère lui attrapa les cheveux, fit basculer sa tête. Il souffla un " désolé " et lui trancha la gorge.  
  
Elle s'est effondrée.  
  
Elle est morte deux jours après, d'après ce que m'a dit Lucius par la suite.  
  
Ils l'ont fait agoniser. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de naître femme.  
  
Le garçon s'est suicidé, pendu quelques jours plus tard. Il y en a au moins dans cette famille qui ne soit pas si mauvais, même s'il a fait son choix tardivement.  
  
C'était le fils d'Athéna.  
  
Quand on est rentré, j'ai demandé à Lucius ce qu'elle était devenu .  
  
" Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? Alors tout est dit ... "  
  
Sa propre sœur, il a tuée sa propre sœur. Je suis certaine que Narcissa ne la connaissait pas. Et lui, il me dit ça, comme ça ! Naturellement, comme si ce n'était qu'un " détail ".  
  
Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans le manoir, à l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait Draco.   
  
Lucius et moi parlions beaucoup, non en fait, c'est lui qui me parlait. Sa famille, sa vie, sa femme…  
  
Un jour, en fin de soirée, je suis allée dans ma chambre, une pièce isolée du manoir. Je m'apprêtait à dormir lorsqu'un elfe de maison vient me chercher pour voir Lucius, qui demandait après moi. Ce fut la première rencontre entre Dobby et moi.  
  
Nous avons discuter tout au long du trajet, il me parlait librement, d'ailleurs il s'en étonnait. Il me dit d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas rassuré du fait que j'aille voir le maître de maison en ce moment, il me dit qu'il était dans un état peu présentable…  
  
Arrivé devant la pièce, Dobby s'arrête.  
  
- Quel est cette pièce Dobby ? demandais-je.  
  
- C'est la chambre de monsieur et madame…  
  
- Ah…  
  
Il partit et je toquais, attendant patiemment la réponse qui ne tarda pas. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, la pièce était seulement éclairé par le feu de la cheminée, Lucius, lui, était assis sur un canapé, un verre de cognac dans la main et sa robe de chambre négligemment fermé.  
  
- Lucius ? Que me veux-tu ?  
  
- Assieds-toi…  
  
- Où est Narcissa ?   
  
- En voyage, dans sa famille natale.  
  
Froncement de sourcils.  
  
- Lucius, qu'est-ce que…  
  
Il se leva et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuils.  
  
J'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais seule, en présence d'un homme qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air décidé à me laisser tranquille.   
  
- Chut, fit-il.  
  
- Lucius, tu me fais vraiment peur là…  
  
Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le lui avouer. Il laissa sa main glisser le long du fauteuil et effleura à peine ma cuisse que je le repoussa violemment. Je ne sais pas quel sort il m'a lancé, mais je me suis évanouie en essayant de sortir.  
  
Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je m'en doute.  
  
J'aime beaucoup Narcissa, mais j'en ai trop vu. Je me suis enfuie et j'ai réussit à retourner chez Albus.  
  
( 2 ans, décembre III )  
  
Il y a eut des bruits de pas, mais j'avais tellement froid que je n'ai pas bougé. Un homme. Non, un géant.  
  
Il m'a regardé, inquiet. J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais je me suis évanouie.  
  
Quand je me suis réveillée, il y avait une femme qui me remontait la couverture au niveau du cou. J'ai grogné et l'ai repoussé violemment. Elle prit peur, et un vieil homme entra dans la pièce.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Je me reclus dans un coin de la pièce, je me protège avec les sorts d'attaque que je connaissais.  
  
Il ne semble pas vouloir m'attaquer, il tend sa main. Je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai regardé.  
  
- Va-t'-en, que je lui dit.  
  
- Je veux juste t'aider, n'aie pas peur.  
  
- Je veux sortir !  
  
- Tu es fiévreuse, tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu sors maintenant ...  
  
- Ca m'est égal !  
  
- Soigne-toi d'abord ensuite on verra ...  
  
- J'veux partir tout de suite !  
  
- Oui, oui ...  
  
Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai croisé cet homme. Etrange de voir un humain seul dans la Forêt Interdite.   
  
Il m'a vu.  
  
Moi j'avais faim.  
  
Je refusais de manger les animaux de cette endroit.  
  
Ce qu'il voulait je ne l'ai jamais su.  
  
Sang, sur le sol, sur mes mains. Ma bouche a un goût écœurant. Dans mes mains, son cœur. Je le jette au loin ...  
  
C'est pour ça que je ne mange pas de viande ...  
  
( 17 ans, juin I )  
  
Mihoshi, Yue et moi avons assisté à la naissance de Youhei. Shiva était sous sa vraie forme, pelotonnée sur son grand lit de paille.  
  
Elle posa ses mains face à elle, et une sorte de cocon surgit de nulle part apparu. Des bruits de coquille brisé se fit entendre, et surprise !  
  
Des petites griffes, une queue en tire-bouchon, des cornes mignonnes comme tout, de longues moustaches et des ailes à peine plus grandes que ma main.   
  
Je l'ai baptisée " James ", comme lui.  
  
C'est à partir d'un certain âge qu'ils peuvent prendre forme humaine. Ils ont choisis d'être des asiatiques, comme moi.   
  
Sourire.  
  
Il n'y a que Néo qui soit européen, et papa. Mais on s'en fiche, on s'adore quand même.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	18. Born in Wood

Chapitre 17 : Born in Wood  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, il ressentit un froid lui glacer les entrailles. Le fait que la cheminée ne soit pas allumée n'était pas une preuve, au contraire.   
  
On pouvait voir la chaleur se dégager de leur bouche à chaque respiration. Albus sortit sa baguette et alluma le feu qui brûla intensément.  
  
- Ce n'est pas normal ce froid ...  
  
Suh était à terre, frissonnant, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement.  
  
Severus la porta jusqu'à son lit.  
  
- Albus, vous pouvez m'expliquez ce phénomène ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Le directeur réfléchit.  
  
- Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce froid, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le créer.   
  
- Miss voulait pas que je mette du chauffage dans la pièce, oh non ! Elle ne voulait pas !  
  
Dobby tremblait de froid et d'inquiétude.  
  
- Je vais voir les enfants, ils savent sûrement ce qu'il faut faire...  
  
Severus sortit et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Slytherin.  
  
Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Il envoya un élève chercher " ses fils ". ( excusez-moi, mais moi-même, j'ai du mal à penser ça de lui ^^; )  
  
- 'Pa ? Comment va Nee-sama ? dit Mihoshi.  
  
- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Quand on l'a trouvé, sa chambre était transformé en chambre polaire.   
  
Mihoshi ouvrit la bouche en rond et siffla à son frère de descendre.   
  
- Nii-san, Nee-sama est malade. Sa chambre est gelé à ce que dit 'pa.  
  
- Comment ça se fait ? C'est pas un ...   
  
Yue éclata de rire.  
  
- Tu ris alors que a sœur est malade ? dit Severus.  
  
Yue sourit et tapota l'épaule de son paternel.  
  
- Tu nous amènes, je crois savoir ce qu'elle a.  
  
Mihoshi regarda son père et haussa les épaules, déconcerté.  
  
Dans la pièce, Yue s'assit près de sa sœur et posa sa main sur son front. Il regarda Albus, puis son père puis son frère.  
  
- Ce qu'elle a, toute les femmes l'ont un jour dès l'adolescence ... dit-il.  
  
Mihoshi cligna des yeux.  
  
- C'est grave ? di-il.  
  
- Mais non, grand bêta ! Ca va lui arriver tous les mois, il y a pas de quoi s'alarmer ... sourit-il.  
  
- Tu veux dire que ... Albus se tut et leur fit signe de sortir.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ce phénomène s'est produit ? dit le vieil homme.  
  
- Son pouvoir augmente. Mais c'est rien, je vous assure. Demain, elle ira beaucoup mieux.  
  
- Mais elle est fiévreuse, dit Severus.  
  
- Elle perd ses pouvoirs pendant près de cinq jours, le temps que ça dure ... et après ça ira mieux.  
  
- Comment tu sais tout ça ? fit son jumeau.  
  
- Néo.  
  
- Oh, firent-ils.  
  
- Fausse alerte alors, je suis rassuré ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh se réveilla péniblement, le visage en sueur. Dobby tenait son plateau comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie.  
  
- Zut, encore en vie, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Maîtresse, vous avez ouverts les yeux !  
  
- Dobby ?  
  
- Oui, miss ! C'est Dobby, miss !!! Tenez, votre en-cas.  
  
Il lui tendit le plateau et sortit en trombe.  
  
Suh dégagea le plateau de son lit, se changea en vitesse et descendit dans la grande salle.  
  
- Je marche comme un zombie ... dit-elle en traînant les pieds.  
  
- Nee-chan ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
  
Youhei secoua son toast en éclaboussant la moitié des élèves autour de lui.  
  
- Laisse-moi, j'ai mal à la tête ...  
  
- T'as bu ?  
  
- 'Te déteste ... Suh s'assit sur le banc de ceux de sa table et commença à manger.  
  
- Bonjour Ane-Ue !!!  
  
- Oh, 'Shura, moins fort ...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'avais hier ?  
  
- Un truc qui t'arriveras quand tu seras plus grande ...  
  
- Bonjour princesse.  
  
- 'Lut Draco.  
  
Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil s'installer près d'elle.  
  
- Je vais finir par croire que tu me fuis ...  
  
- C'est pas ça ... Juste que depuis trois jours, tout va mal.  
  
- Tu veux en parler ?   
  
Draco prit plusieurs toasts qu'il mit dans une serviette et prit la main de Suh.  
  
- J'ai pas mon mot à dire ? fit-elle.  
  
- Harry, Suh se fait enlevée par Malfoy, chuchota Ron.  
  
Ce dernier se leva brusquement et renversa son verre sur Hermione, qui rouspéta.  
  
- Mais fais attention, Harry ! Hermione nettoya sa robe d'un coup de baguette.  
  
- ...  
  
- Harry ? fit-elle.  
  
Il sortit en courant.  
  
- Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !!   
  
- Laisse tomber, 'Mione ! Il va enfin se lancer et cesser de me baratiner ...   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco était debout, face à Suh qui était en train de l'écouter. Elle mangeait les toasts, assise sur un rocher. Harry marcha vers eux et dévisagea Malfoy.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en baillant.   
  
- Bonjour Suh ...  
  
- Assieds-toi.  
  
Malfoy le regarda mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
- Je préfère rester debout si ça ne te gêne pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?  
  
- Parler, mais je peux attendre ...   
  
- Vous êtes franchement agaçant. Vous avez tous les deux un " truc " à me dire alors faites-le ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à le deviner ...  
  
- Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître, dit Draco.  
  
Harry la fixait, pensant la même chose.  
  
Suh soupira.  
  
- On va sécher le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La Slytherin marcha en direction de la Forêt Interdite, suivie par les deux jeunes garçons médusés. Ils marchèrent plus d'une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Draco brise le silence.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici, je ne comprends pas le rapport avec toi ...  
  
- Draco, suis-moi et ne fais pas de chichis.  
  
- Mais regarde où on est ! Les élèves sont pas censés se promener ici, et on est dans un coin hyper sombre ...  
  
Suh s'arrêta face à un vieux chêne énorme et posa sa main sur la racine.  
  
" Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée ... " pensa-t-elle.  
  
Une sorte de chaleur se dégagea du végétal, une lumière blanche enveloppa l'arbre et les branches de l'arbre ouvrit un passage ; il y avait un lieu étrange scintillant.   
  
Les arbres étaient blancs du tronc jusqu'aux branches, les feuilles mêlées par le vent jouaient une douce mélodie. Des êtres étranges de petites tailles dansaient et chantaient sous un arbre centenaire.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Harry.  
  
- Des elfes sylvains et des lutins, il y en a beaucoup ici ...  
  
- Et c'est quoi ce lieu ? Draco tapotait sur les arbres argentés qu'il n'avait jamais vu.   
  
- C'est ici que je viens quand je ne me sens pas bien. Mais vous ne pourrez pas venir par vous-même sans moi, parce que ce lieu est caché.  
  
- Pourquoi ? dit Harry.  
  
- C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Merlin pour la première fois, c'est son sanctuaire.  
  
- Après ce que j'ai vu, je veux bien te croire, mais pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Et puis Merlin est mort depuis de nombreux siècles.  
  
Elle se mit à rire, et se mit à danser sous les feuilles qui volaient dans tous les sens.  
  
- Si tu crois qu'il ne s'agit que de ça !  
  
- Il y a quoi d'autre qu'on ignore ? dit Draco.  
  
" Quoique tu dises, de toute façon, tu les perdras tous !! "  
  
- Eh bien, j'ai seulement un quart de sang humain.  
  
- Ah, fit Draco. J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à les opprimer ? dit Draco.  
  
Suh éclata de rire.  
  
- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que les Muggles et les Mudbloods sont de ton espèce, je trouve ça culotté ! Mais pour te répondre non, je les aime les humains ... Contrairement à d'autre.  
  
- Tes autres frères sont comme toi ? dit Harry.  
  
- Pas vraiment ...  
  
- James, Star, Moony, Néo ... Ses noms te disent quelque chose ? dit le Griffindor.  
  
- As-tu des soupçons ou des suppositions ? sourit-elle.  
  
- Les deux, Harry sourit à son tour, je m'en doutais au moment où Mihoshi a agrippé Parkinson !  
  
- De quoi vous parlez ? dit Draco.  
  
- Mes frères, ce sont les dragons qui occupent en ce moment la serre.  
  
- ... Quoi ? Mais je les ai vus avec nous pendant les cours de Hagrid, c'est pas possible !  
  
- Ils peuvent se dédoubler, mais juste pendant ces cours, ils ne peuvent pas encore le faire longtemps. Ils sont encore jeunes après tout.  
  
- Au fait, et Ashura ?  
  
- Quoi, Ashura ?  
  
- J'ai vu sa naissance et ...  
  
- Tu as quoi ? dit Suh, les sourcils fronçés.  
  
- J'ai rêvé de sa naissance ... Ca fait quelques temps déjà ...  
  
- Tu as vu quoi exactement ?  
  
- Une forêt étrange, un grand dragon blanc qui accouchait. Pourquoi ?  
  
Suh resta silencieuse puis soupira.  
  
- Pour ce qui est de Ashura, elle a eu une croissance accélérée, comme tous ceux de ma famille.  
  
- Tu nous as raconté ça dans quel but ? dit Draco.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
Draco sourit et secoua la tête.  
  
- Pour moi, tu seras toujours la même. Alors une anormalité ou une autre, hein ...  
  
- Comment ? ... Ca ne vous fait rien ?  
  
- Bof, ... répondit Harry. Je m'entends bien avec toi et tes frères, j'ai pas à me plaindre.  
  
- Tes frères et moi, c'est une histoire. Mais toi ...  
  
Il sourit.  
  
Suh était médusée.  
  
" Ils sont idiots ou complètement bêtes ?! Ils ont pas l'air d'avoir compris ... "  
  
- Allez, on retourne en cours, dit Draco.  
  
- Mouais, allons-y. Pour cette conversation, motus et bouche cousue.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
Malfoy et Harry marchaient en arrière, jetant des regards furtifs à l'autre.  
  
- Ton bras ? dit Harry en un murmure.  
  
Draco le regarda et continua sa marche.  
  
- Ca va ...  
  
- Tu te rends compte que Ginny t'a sauvé la vie ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre Potter ?  
  
- J'aime Ginny comme ma propre sœur, Malfoy ... Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait.  
  
Draco fit un léger sourire puis sortit de la forêt.  
  
- A charge de revanche, Potter.  
  
Suh rattrapa Harry et ils sortirent main dans la main de la forêt.  
  
- L'amour peut se transformer en haine, et vice versa ...  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et la serra contre lui en riant.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	19. Hogwarts' Shield

Chapitre 18 : Hogwarts' Shield  
  
Après s'être fait pincer pour avoir rater leurs cours, Draco, Suh et Harry firent une retenue le soir même avec Snape. Elle semblait durer des heures, nettoyer les serres et récurer les salles de botanique. Lessivés après tout ce travail, Harry retourna dans sa salle commune laissant Suh et Draco seuls.  
  
- Bon, eh bien bonne nuit, fit Suh.  
  
- Attends, la salle commune est par là.  
  
- Je ne vais pas me coucher maintenant, je vais faire un tour avant ...  
  
- Tu vas encore te faire prendre, dit-il.  
  
- C'est plus simple quand je suis seule.  
  
- Je viens avec toi !  
  
- Draco ...  
  
- Pas de mais ... Où vas-tu ?  
  
- A la tour d'astronomie.  
  
- Pas très romantique, comme coin.  
  
- Pardon ? dit-elle, soupçonneuse.  
  
- Rien, rien ! Je réfléchissais à voix haute !  
  
Ils prirent la direction de la tour, évitant de justesse Rusard et son félin préféré.   
  
Le vent était frais dehors, et encore plus au sommet du château. Suh courut vers les murs de pierre et grimpa dessus, faisant balancer sa jambe gauche dans le vide.  
  
- Eh, t'es folle ! dit Draco.  
  
- Quoi ? T'as peur ?  
  
- Non, les Malfoy n'ont jamais peur ! fit-il, fier.  
  
Elle soupira d'exaspération.  
  
- Ouais, les Malfoy ...  
  
C'est là qu'elle eut une pensée horrible, un mauvais souvenir. Elle dévisagea Draco qui regardait prudemment par dessus le mur.  
  
- Draco ?  
  
- Mm ? il quitta des yeux le sol pour se plonger dans le regard de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu vas bientôt avoir 16 ans, non ? dit-elle.  
  
- Oui, le 18 décembre. Pourquoi ?  
  
Elle paniqua.  
  
- Tu vas le fêter ?  
  
Il secoua la tête négativement.  
  
- Mon père a organisé une cérémonie en mon honneur. Toute ma famille est conviée. D'ailleurs, c'est marrant que tu m'en parles. Il t'invite à te joindre à nous !  
  
Suh posa sa main sur la bouche.  
  
- Tu sais comment ça va se passer ?  
  
- Non, mais il m'a dit que ça sera grandiose !  
  
" Mon dieu ! Il va pas remettre ça ! "  
  
Elle tenta de sourire.  
  
- Et ... Ta mère sera là ?  
  
- Oui, c'est elle qui s'en est chargée. Il m'a dit que ce sera une surprise et que je ne devais pas lui en parler, il paraît que je ne devais pas le savoir .  
  
" Il remet ça ! Et avec sa femme !! "  
  
- Tu dois être pressé de voir ça, hein ?  
  
- Oui, ça va être le jour le plus important de ma vie, à ce que dit mon père ...  
  
Suh fit alors comprendre à Draco qu'elle avait froid et ils rentrèrent au chaud.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ... pensa-t-elle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Voldemort torturait ses serviteurs depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Il ne pardonnait pas l'échec. Les Death-Eaters se redressèrent péniblement et s'agenouillèrent devant leur maître.  
  
- 100 ! Vous étiez 100 ! Et vous revenez moins d'une trentaine !! Vous n'êtes pourtant pas des novices ! Les élèves de cet école ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça et encore moins ses enseignants quelconque !  
  
- Seigneur ... L'un d'eux a utilisé une magie étrange ...  
  
- Continue !  
  
- C'était, comme une matérialisation. Elle a tué énormément des nôtres.  
  
- Qui étais-ce ?  
  
L'homme secoua la tête.  
  
Voldemort frémit.  
  
- Doloris ! Est-ce que quelqu'un, dans cet assemblée, peux me dire qui est cette fille ?!  
  
Lucius, à l'arrière de tous et tremblant de peur, leva la main et s'approcha.  
  
- Je sais ...   
  
- Parle !  
  
- C'est l'enfant dont je vous ai parlé. L'Ange.  
  
- En es-tu sûr ?  
  
- Certain, maître. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre.  
  
- ... Elle ne va pas être facile à approcher ...  
  
- Il y a un moyen, seigneur.  
  
- Je t'écoute !  
  
- Snape, c'est sa fille ...  
  
Voldemort arrêta son sort et dévisagea Malfoy senior.  
  
- Severus Snape ?  
  
- Oui, maître ... Et pour ce que je sais, ils sont très proche. Mon fils me fait part de ses faits et gestes.  
  
Voldemort se mit à rire et leva les mains au ciel.  
  
- Fantastique ! Une telle occasion ne se présentera peut-être plus jamais !! Lucius, les Dementors ont besoin de distraction ... Hogwarts a eu trop de repos ... Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha !!!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était pris de spasmes violents, tel qu'il réveilla ses camarades de chambre. Il criait et se débattait.  
  
- HARRY !! cria Ron.   
  
Il tentait de le retenir mais rien n'y faisait.  
  
- Neville, va chercher Madame Pomfrey ! dit Seamus. Je vais chercher Dumbledore.  
  
- Dépêche-toi !!!   
  
Ron était au bord de la crise également, inquiet pour son ami.  
  
- C'est à cause de quoi ? dit Dean.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules, tenant fermement les chevilles de Harry.  
  
Tous les élèves de Griffindor étaient éveillés, ils étaient effrayés par les cris.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit un élève de deuxième année.  
  
- Il paraît que c'est Potter qui fait encore une crise ... dit une autre.  
  
- Mon dieu, Harry ! Hermione écarta tout le monde de son passage et entra en force dans le dortoir de ses amis.  
  
- Ecartez-vous du chemin !  
  
Pomfrey tenait une sacoche noire et sa baguette dans l'autre.  
  
- Tout le monde dehors !  
  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent excepté Ron, Hermione et Dean qui maintenait Harry qui risquait de se blesser.  
  
- Ca dure depuis combien de temps ? demanda l'infirmière.  
  
Dean réussit à atteindre sa montre du regard. Hermione tenait la main de son ami, tentant vainement de lui parler.  
  
- Depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes, m'dame !  
  
- C'est pas normal, il devrait ...  
  
Dumbledore arriva en bonnet de nuit. Il fit tourner sa baguette et Harry cessa de se débattre, mais sa crise était loin d'être finit ; il avait toujours des spasmes.  
  
- Mr Thomas, rejoignez vos camarades en bas. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher dans les lits des dortoirs voisins ...   
  
Il accepta difficilement de partir, inquiet pour Harry puis décida tout de même de quitter les lieux à contrecœur.  
  
La porte refermée, Suh retira son manteau et lui rendit son aspect.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
- Voldemort, répondit Albus.  
  
- Pompom, tu y arrives ? dit la jeune fille.  
  
- C'est plus violent que d'habitude ! Pourquoi cet enfant doit-il subir toutes ces choses ?!  
  
- Calme-toi, laisse-moi faire. Ecartez-vous.  
  
Suh posa sa main sur le cœur de Harry et fit de même avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux. Il se détendit et ses spasmes cessèrent. Hermione cessa de pleurer et tint la main de Ron qui la serra.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- ...  
  
- Harry, dit Ron.  
  
- Ron ? Mon dieu !!  
  
Sirius et Remus venaient dans la salle qu'une secousse se fit sentir.  
  
- Un tremblement de terre ?! dit Hermione.  
  
- Non, dit Dumbledore, regardant à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.  
  
- Voldemort !!!! Il a envoyé les Dementors à l'école !!!  
  
Suh trembla violemment, s'agrippant sur le rideau à baldaquin de Harry. Remus la soutint.  
  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Il essaie de forcer ... la barrière ...  
  
- Ils sont trop nombreux ... fit Sirius, les regardant avec dégoût.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A l'extérieur, les créatures forçaient le passage pour entrer mais sans succès. Ils retirèrent leurs cagoules et commencèrent à entonner un appel morbide, destinés à attirer des victimes.  
  
Les élèves avaient, de nouveau, reçus l'ordre de ne pas sortir de leurs dortoirs. Tous les professeurs, Hagrid et Suh se tenaient face aux monstres qui se tenaient à quelques centaines de mètres.  
  
- Makoto, tu aurais dû rester à l'intérieur, dit Severus, tu es pâle.   
  
- Non ! Si ma barrière cède, ce dont je ne doute pas vu mon état, je saurais quoi faire si ça tourne mal ...  
  
- Les patronus ne seront pas assez puissant pour tous les repousser, dit Remus.  
  
Suh serra sa cape contre elle et avança. Les professeurs avaient reçus l'ordre de Dumbledore de ne pas bouger.  
  
- Si la barrière cède, retournez à l'intérieur ...  
  
- T'es folle ?! fit Sirius.  
  
- Dites pas que je vous ai pas prévenu après ...  
  
- Mais Dumbledore ! Elle va se faire tuer ! dit Madame Hooch.  
  
- Albus, fit McGonagall.  
  
- Je lui fait confiance ...   
  
Suh s'adressa dans une langue inconnue aux Dementors qui frémirent. Ils ne bougeaient pas, et leur chant devenait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait réussit à éloigner une dizaine, tout au plus, les autres résistaient.  
  
Laisse-les entrer !! dit une voix.  
  
Elle secoua la tête, tenant fermement ses épaules.  
  
- Jamais !  
  
Ils ont la force de te faire redevenir maléfique !  
  
- NON !!  
  
Si tu ne le fais pas, alors je le ferais !  
  
Les genoux au sol et les poings serrés, Suh cria de toutes ses forces. L'aura qui enveloppait tout le château et les alentours s'évapora, les Dementors avancèrent.  
  
- Allons-y !  
  
Les professeurs sortirent à leur tour et lancèrent de nombreux sorts. Les patronus faisaient reculer certains mais les plus puissants se dirigeaient vers l'école.  
  
Remus et Severus agrippèrent un bras de Suh pour la dégager et elle les poussa violemment.  
  
- Allez-vous en ... dit-elle d'un ton étrange.  
  
- Tu n'es pas en état ... Mon dieu ! Tu perds du sang, tu es blessée !!  
  
Remus voulu lui jeter un sort de soin mais la jeune fille lui bloqua le bras.  
  
- Si vous restez près de moi, je risque de vous faire du mal ...  
  
Severus prit le bras de Remus et recula, horrifié : Suh avait les yeux violets et un regard meurtrier. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura démentielle et maléfique, elle se redressa et tua trois créatures d'un geste de la main.   
  
Tous s'arrêtèrent, un silence de mort s'était installé.   
  
- Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tous les tuer, tous les tuer ...  
  
Elle répéta ses mots sans arrêt, en regardant les Dementors qui s'approchaient.  
  
Etrangement, ces monstres ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Elle en saisit un et lui fit exploser la tête en la serrant dans son poing ; Suh prit une feuille d'arbre qui se trouvait à terre et la changea en faux, elle décapita de nombreux ennemis proche d'elle.  
  
Dumbledore était assailli par plusieurs Dementors, son patronus n'était pas assez puissant face à leur chant. Suh bondit face à lui et trancha leur corps en deux. Elle leva les yeux vers le directeur.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ? sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.  
  
Le vieil homme acquiesça.  
  
- Merci ...  
  
- Dumbledore, il y en a beaucoup trop ! dit Sirius.  
  
- Spero patronum ...  
  
Suh leva la main vers le ciel et une lueur sortit. Un gigantesque dragon doré jaillit et fonça vers les Dementors. Il cacha du feu et en carbonisa un grand nombre.  
  
- C'est vraiment un patronus, ça ? cria Sirius.  
  
Dans le ciel, un volée de dragons arrivèrent, crachant du feu et attaquant les monstres. Ils en tuaient la plupart du temps, et faisaient fuir les autres par leurs cris et leurs attaques.   
  
Le dragon noir s'arrêta face à Suh, qui tendit la main. Elle lui caressa la tête, son regard s'était adoucie et ses yeux avaient repris une teinte normale.  
  
- Star, quel idiot tu fais ... fit-elle doucement.  
  
- Pas autant que toi, nee-sama. Regarde-moi ce grabuge, il y a des corps partout par terre.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à les manger.  
  
- Les Dementors ? Non merci, pour rien au monde !!  
  
- Mihoshi ? dit Severus.  
  
- Oui, c'est moi ! Je suis beau comme ça, hein ? dit-il en essayant de montrer un sourire.  
  
- Oui, très beau. Makoto, tu vas mieux ?  
  
Elle sourit faiblement et tomba au sol.  
  
- Makoto !!!  
  
- Nee-sama !!!  
  
Les dragons reprirent forme humaine sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs. Ashura tint la main de sa sœur et regarda son père.  
  
- Elle est fatiguée, ...  
  
- Allez la coucher, je vais réparer tout ça, dit Yue.  
  
Il fit disparaître les corps ensanglantés et remit en état le parc ainsi que l'entrée de l'école.  
  
- C'est quoi tout ça ? dit Sirius à Remus.  
  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	20. Uncontrollable Power

Chapitre 19 : Uncontrollable Power   
  
Albus Dumbledore reposa lourdement sa main sur son bureau, tenant la gazette parue ce matin. Une personne toqua et il l'invita à entrer.  
  
- Hagrid, bonjour !  
  
- 'Jour, m'sieur l'directeur, vous m'avez d'mandé ? dit le géant.  
  
- En effet, prenez place. Vous rappelez-vous du message qu'avait écrit Suh ?  
  
- Pour sûr, que j'm'en souviens ! Il me hante, je comprends toujours pas l'sens d'ailleurs ...  
  
- Hagrid, j'aimerais que vous retourniez voir les géants.  
  
- J'aimerais bien, m'sieur ! Mais vous savez déjà leur réponse !  
  
- Vous leur donnerez ça en plus. Suh me l'avait donné au cas où. Et je pense que le moment est venu ...  
  
Hagrid prit le parchemin dans les mains et le lit rapidement.  
  
« A Borrey,  
  
Lorsque tu liras ce message, j'espère que tu accepteras de fournir toute l'aide possible à Hagrid. Si tu ne le fait pas, gare aux représailles !  
  
Love, Suh »  
  
Hagrid fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont m'écouter avec ça ?  
  
Le directeur acquiesça.  
  
- Elle s'est chargée de tout, maintenant, il faut juste que quelqu'un leur remette ...  
  
- C'est quelque peu loufoque, m'sieur…  
  
- Je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais confiance aux géants, sourit le vieil homme.  
  
- M'sieur le directeur, j'ai mes cours ...  
  
Le directeur sourit.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Hagrid. J'ai trouvé une personne compétente pour vous remplacer. Il fera un très bon travail...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Néo jeta au loin son journal, les doigts se massant frénétiquement les tempes. Décidément, la discrétion était proscrit dans sa famille ...  
  
"SCANDALE : Les Dementors ont quittés leur poste de la prison la plus protégée du monde de la sorcellerie !   
  
En effet, ils ont pris l'initiative d'attaquer de front la célèbre école du Directeur Dumbledore : Hogwarts, info de notre informateur secret. Aucun élève n'aurait été blessé, cependant il semblerait que la barrière de protection du château aurait cédé. Arrivé sur place, notre envoyé spécial n'aurait découvert aucun fait montrant une attaque de ces créatures particulièrement dangereuses ..."  
  
Le Ministre de la Magie quitta son bureau et s'empara de sa cape qu'il mit sur ses épaules.  
  
- Et l'autre qui va rappliquer, ça promet à Hogwarts ... La révolution Suzuhara ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dobby tenait dans ses petits bras des bûches qu'il jetait hâtivement dans la cheminée, Severus épongeait le front de son enfant, toujours inconsciente.   
  
- Monsieur, que puis-je faire d'autre, monsieur ? dit l'elfe.  
  
- Rien, tu peux t'en aller ...  
  
Il dégagea une mèche trempée de sueur de la malade, l'elfe partit.   
  
Severus frappait le matelas du lit avec sa tête, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.   
  
- Un bon père, hein ? Je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour t'aider ...  
  
- 'Tou-san ...  
  
- Makoto !   
  
Elle secoua la tête, lui tenant fermement les mains.  
  
- Pardon, je ne te cause que des soucis.  
  
- Que dis-tu ? C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.  
  
- Il faut que je te dise ...  
  
- Pas maintenant, reprends des forces.  
  
- Non, écoute-moi, fit Suh.  
  
Il la regarda avec tristesse.  
  
- Tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis parce que lorsque je ne serais plus là , ...  
  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?  
  
- Papa, j'ai la vie beaucoup plus courte qu'un être humain normal. Tu vas te faire du mouron jusqu'à la mort si tu t'inquiètes maintenant ...  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?  
  
Il baissa la tête et se cacha le visage sur le matelas.  
  
- J'attendais qu'on soit seuls pour te le dire ... dit-elle, regardant le plafond.  
  
- Tu te fiches de moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas encore dit ? Je croyais que tu avais dit tout ce que j'avais à savoir.  
  
- Non ... J'ai des trous de mémoire parfois, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû ... Peut-être à cause de ces fichus cinq jours par mois.  
  
Severus leva la tête, Suh posa délicatement son doigt sous l'œil de son père et essuya sa larme.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir pleurer un jour ! rit-elle.  
  
- C'est un secret.  
  
- Si tu veux ...  
  
- Maintenant dors, je vais veiller sur toi.  
  
- Oyasumi nasai, otou-san.  
  
- 'Yasumi, musume ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A l'entrée de la grande salle, tous les regards étaient posés sur eux. Ashura regarda ses grands frères, et haussa les épaules.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui zont ? dit-elle.  
  
- Ils ont dû voir nos exploits d'hier soir, dit Yue.  
  
- 'Faut dire qu'on a pas été prudents ... dit Youhei. On mange à ma table ?  
  
Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et s'assirent à l'extrémité de la table.  
  
On entendait des chuchotements à leur passage, mais personne n'osait leur adresser la parole. Ron, qui était seul à ce moment-là, leur adressa un grand sourire.  
  
- Eh, les jumeaux ! Youhei, Ashura, bonjour ! fit le Gryffindor.  
  
- Salut Ron ... Tu sais ce qui se passe là ? dit Youhei, prenant place face à lui.  
  
Ron lui tendit la gazette du sorcier et ils firent une rapide lecture. Il y avait sur la première page l'article sur l'attaque des Dementors et un dragon doré dans le ciel.  
  
- Où est le rapport avec ce qui se passe ici ? dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Il y a des fenêtres qui donnent sur la vue du parc, je vous laisse deviner la suite, dit Ron qui donna un toast à Ashura qui lui tirait la manche de sa robe.  
  
- Tu es au courant ? fit Yue.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
- Pour ma part, j'ai rien à vous reprocher ...  
  
- Où sont Harry et Hermione ?  
  
- Ils arrivent ... dit Ron.  
  
- Les voilà, salut vous deux ! dit Youhei, qui fit un énorme câlin à Hermione sous les yeux d'un Ron boudeur.  
  
- Arrête ! Tu m'étouffes ! fit la jeune fille.  
  
- Bonjour, au fait ! Bravo pour vos exploits d'hier, plus discret que vous, on meurt ! dit Harry, souriant.  
  
- Oh ça va, on s'inquiétait pour nee-chan !   
  
- D'ailleurs elle est où ? On la voit plus souvent ces temps-ci ...  
  
- Malade, mais cette fois, c'est dû à hier. Je sais pas combien de temps elle va mettre pour se rétablir.  
  
A la table des professeurs, McGonagall se leva et tapota son verre du dos de son cuiller.  
  
- Chers élèves, le directeur veut vous parler ...  
  
- Merci Minerva. Chers élèves, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que Hagrid ne pourra assurer son cours de soins aux créatures magiques pendant un délai indéterminé ...  
  
Plusieurs élèves furent soulagés. D'autres, comme Harry et sa bande, firent des visages outragés.  
  
- On va avoir droit à une remplaçante affreuse comme Gobe-Planche, dit Harry.  
  
- Si c'est Gobe-Planche, je me fais porter malade jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! dit Ron.  
  
- Moi je la trouvais bien, tout de même ... dit doucement Hermione.  
  
- Comme je le disais, fit Dumbledore, Hagrid ne pourra assurer ses cours, mais rassurez-vous ! Ce ne sera pas madame Gobe-Planche, plusieurs élèves applaudirent, mais un tout autre professeur. Il est nouveau dans le métier d'enseignant alors j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil ...  
  
- Si c'est pas elle, je l'aime déjà ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Ca se trouve, il est tout aussi taré ! dit Harry.  
  
- En tout cas, il est beau, dit Hermione   
  
- Hein ? firent les garçons.  
  
- Kami-sama, c'est ... Yue tapotait sur l'épaule de son jumeau qui se retourna. Il lâcha sa tartine et sa bouche était grande ouverte.  
  
Un homme se tenait au fond de la pièce, il avait un visage souriant et les yeux charmeurs. Il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient sur ses épaules, son oreille droite était percée avec un petit anneau d'or.  
  
Malgré ses vêtements dissimulés sous sa cape, on pouvait apercevoir ses bras fins et musclés et son teint mât faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus d'une grande beauté.  
  
Le jeune homme serra la main de Dumbledore et se tourna vers les élèves.  
  
- Mes chers élèves, je vous présente votre professeur remplaçant Hagrid, Mr Suzuhara Folken.  
  
- Non pas lui !!!!! cria les jumeaux.  
  
Ashura sauta sur le banc toute contente.  
  
- Ouais, on est tous réunis !! dit-elle.  
  
Folken éclata de rire puis prit place avec les professeurs. Il s'aperçut qu'il était assis près d'un homme " de son âge ", les cheveux châtains et le regard fatigué.   
  
- Suzuhara ? Vous voulez dire comme Suh ? dit Remus.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
- Oui, c'est ma sœur cadette. Suzuhara Folken, enchanté.  
  
- Remus Lupin, moi de même.  
  
Lorsqu'il relâcha la main de Remus, il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur.  
  
Ce dernier cligna des yeux, étonné, puis Sirius le bouscula gentiment pour se présenter.  
  
- Désolé, Remus. Salut, moi c'est Sirius Black.  
  
Le jeune professeur sourit et lui serra également la main.  
  
- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, par ma sœur.  
  
- Ah bon ? En bien ou en mal ? dit-il d'un oeil soupçonneux.  
  
Folken rit.  
  
- En bien, elle n'a jamais dit de mal de qui que ce soit. Enfin si, une personne seulement ...  
  
Ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que le regard de Suzuhara croisa celui du directeur. Il semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il lui dit, et continuait de sourire.  
  
" Tu me laisses le champ libre, Albus ? C'est à tes risques et périls, je ne vais pas me retenir "  
  
Remus sentait que son voisin le fixait sans retenu, cela le gênait de plus en plus. Soudain, il sursauta, cognant son genou sur la table et fit renverser le pichet de jus sur Sirius.  
  
- Ah ! Fais gaffe, Remus ! dit son ami.  
  
- Excuse-moi, c'est ... Remus était rouge pivoine.  
  
Il regarda Folken dans les yeux, il souriait.   
  
Exprès, il avait fait exprès. Il ne l'avait pas frôlé, Folken avait délibérément poser sa main sur la cuisse de Remus. Ce dernier se retira rapidement, suivi du regard par le vaillant remplaçant.  
  
« Oh, ça va être joyeux ! J'adore jouer à cache-cache » pensa-t-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Yue n'était pas surpris du départ précipité de leur professeur. Folken avait dû lui faire quelque chose.  
  
- Ca y est, il recommence, fit Yue en soupirant.  
  
- Quoi ? Même ici, il est grave !! dit Youhei, postillonnant sur Harry son oeuf-bacon.  
  
- Beurk ! Fais gaffe quand tu manges ! Parle pas la bouche pleine !  
  
- Désolé, chochotte !  
  
- Ca n'a rien à voir !! dit Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Yue ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Oh, rien.  
  
- Si, vas-y, continua Ron. Encore des bizarreries qui se passent ?  
  
- Mon frère vient de faire du rentre-dedans direct avec le professeur Lupin, dit Mihoshi.  
  
Il regarda son jumeau qui approuva.  
  
Harry recracha son verre de jus de citrouille sur Youhei, qui cria à son tour.  
  
- Tu peux parler toi !!! Regarde ça !!! De la bave d'Harry ...  
  
- Désolé, chochotte, sourit-il. J'ai mal entendu à propos de Remus, tu as dit quoi ?  
  
- Ma sœur t'a pas dit ? Folken est homo, dit Yue.  
  
- C'est quoi homo ? dit Ashura.  
  
- C'est rien ma chérie, tu comprendras plus grande !  
  
Hermione lui boucha les oreilles et rouspéta sur les garçons.  
  
- Vrai ? Tu veux dire ... Ca ? dit Ron.  
  
- C'est pour ça qu'il voyage, nouvelles cultures, nouvelles régions et traditions, nouvelles expériences ... dit Mihoshi de façon monotone, levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Quand quelqu'un lui plaît, il l'attaque toujours de front. Je crains que le professeur Lupin n'ait besoin d'une serrure à sa porte ... dit Youhei.  
  
- Moi je dirais plutôt une chambre-forte, renchérit Yue.  
  
- Il va quand même pas ... dit Hermione.  
  
- Non ! Il est pas dangereux, juste entreprenant et ... collant. C'est le cas de le dire d'ailleurs ... Mihoshi et moi, on l'a déjà vu faire une fois.   
  
- Ah ! Me le rappelle pas !!!! fit son jumeau.  
  
- On veut pas savoir ! dit Ron, se bouchant les oreilles.  
  
- Vous avez vraiment de tout dans votre famille, dit Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus venait de croiser Remus dans le couloir, il semblait perturbé et voulait rapidement quitter les lieux. Il entra dans la salle et entama son petit-déjeuner.  
  
- 'tou-san ! Bonjour !   
  
- Bonjour.  
  
- Comment va nee-san ?  
  
- Elle vient de se réveiller, elle pourra aller en cours ce matin.  
  
- Et toi ? T'as les yeux rouges, dit Ashura.  
  
- Je vais bien, ma puce.  
  
- Severus Snape ?  
  
Severus leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait un air familier et tenta ...  
  
- Folken ?  
  
Ce dernier sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il y eut un silence puis les discussions reprirent.  
  
- Depuis le temps que je voulais te rencontrer, papa !!  
  
- Et moi donc, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Je remplace un professeur. Je vais enseigner des cours sur les soins des créatures magiques.  
  
- Je ne savais pas.  
  
- Makoto va bien ?  
  
- Oui, elle va en cours tout à l'heure.  
  
- T'as dû t'arracher les cheveux avec ces nigauds, non ? rit Folken.  
  
- Eh !! firent les nigauds. ^^  
  
- Non, aucun problème ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le cours de DCFM se déroulait sans mal. Suh avait un peu de mal à suivre, elle avait le regard lointain, le livre tenu à l'envers.  
  
- Tu aurais dû rester couchée, dit Draco inquiet.  
  
- Non, j'ai pris trop de retard ... Et puis Sirius va encore me coller en retenue si je viens pas, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Sirius ... Black ? dit Draco.  
  
Elle approuva et baissa la tête, voyant que Remus regardait dans leur direction.  
  
- Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de le tenir à l'endroit, mlle Suzuhara, sourit le professeur.  
  
- Ah ? Oh, pardon, les élèves riaient.  
  
- Bien, alors maintenant que la théorique a bien été étudié, prenez vos baguettes et exercez-vous.  
  
Les élèves quittèrent alors leurs pupitres et se divisèrent en groupe de deux. Harry marcha volontairement sur le pied de Malfoy, jaloux de le voir de nouveau faire équipe avec Suh. Ils se disputèrent et finirent par récolter une retenue le soir même.   
  
Youhei se moquait ouvertement de Harry, ce dernier lui lança un sort de silence qui passa inaperçu. Sirius aidait le groupe de Seamus, Dean et Neville ( personne ne voulait de lui, le pauvre ) et Remus aidait Draco.  
  
- Vous êtes trop tendu, Mr Malfoy. Concentrez-vous sur l'objet que vous voulez faire se matérialiser et rien d'autre.  
  
- Facile à dire, dit-il en ouvrant un oeil sur Suh qui était assise face à lui, sur une table, les bras sur les genoux et le menton sur ses poings fermés.  
  
Une petite explosion survint du fond de la classe. Plusieurs éclats de rire firent écho dans toute la salle.  
  
- Ouah !! Mr Longbottom !! Réveillez-vous ! Sirius tapait nerveusement sur les joues du garçon.  
  
Remus se mordit les lèvres, évitant de rire au nez de son cher collègue. La porte s'ouvrit en douceur, laissant apparaître une abondante chevelure sombre. Remus ouvrit grand les yeux et s'affaira sur le problème de Draco.  
  
- Oh, c'est le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! dit Folken.  
  
- Tiens, vous n'avez pas cours, Mr Suzuhara ? dit Sirius, qui maintenait le bras de Neville.  
  
- Pas pour le moment, je me promenais et je me suis perdu ...  
  
- Ben voyons ... dit discrètement Mihoshi.  
  
Folken lui écrasa le pied ( - Aïe ! Idiot ! ) et entra dans la salle.  
  
- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous regarde faire cours ? sourit-il.  
  
- Euh, commença Remus.  
  
- Pas de problème, dit Sirius.  
  
Tout sourire, Folken vit sa sœur et s'assit près d'elle.  
  
- Frère ou professeur ? demanda Suh.  
  
Il fit mine de réfléchir et ouvrit ses bras.  
  
- Frère, je veux mon câlin.  
  
  
  
Elle se blottit contre lui. Remus croisa le regard malicieux du jeune homme et détourna la tête vers son élève, les joues rosies. Folken venait de lui faire un geste de lèvres provocateur. ( du genre, j'avance bien mes lèvres de façon exagéré, mais en plus sensuel quand même, cela va de soi ) Draco s'arrêta et décida d'aller parler à ses camarades de Slytherin, il emmena malgré elle Suh, laissant seuls les deux professeurs.  
  
- Que tentais-tu de faire avant mon arrivée ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse du professeur.  
  
- Nous leur apprenons le sort de matérialisation, comme le don des Atlantes.  
  
- Ah. Et tu es capable de faire apparaître n'importe quoi ? sourit-il.  
  
- Eh bien, tout ce qui est possible.  
  
- Oh, même ça ?   
  
Folken prit une craie, et une seconde après, il fit apparaître une rose rouge. Il se leva et l'accrocha sur le manteau de Remus, qui recula. Folken agrippa le col de Remus, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
- Il n'y a rien au monde qui me fasse plus d'effet qu'un homme qui me résiste.  
  
- Ca suffit, dit Remus, le repoussant.  
  
- Bon, bon. Je m'en vais.  
  
Folken fit un mouvement rapide. Il attrapa le cou de Remus et lui déposa un léger baiser, mais il n'en resta pas là.   
  
- Aaaah !!!  
  
- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Rien, rien.  
  
Le jeune remplaçant était déjà sorti et Remus le poursuivit. Il resta au pas de la porte.  
  
- Folken ! cria Remus.  
  
- Oui ? dit-il malicieusement.  
  
- Ne refaites plus jamais ça !  
  
- Si tu veux, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment te gêner ...  
  
Il partit en sifflant.  
  
Remus rentra dans la salle et continua d'aider ses élèves, ruminant ses pensées.  
  
" J'y crois pas ! Il m'a mis la main aux fesses ! " pensa Remus.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La plupart des élèves ( notamment les filles ) étaient pressés de voir les prouesses de l'enseignant remplaçant. Hermione discutait avec Lavande et Parvati de broutilles, ( vous savez, les conversations féminines pas du tout intéressantes, ben voilà ! Pas que je généralise m'enfin ... ) Harry, Ron et Youhei parlait Quidditch.  
  
- Ca fait plus deux mois qu'on est là, et pas un match de Quidditch ! J'hallucine ! s'écria Youhei.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes, je suis en manque. On ne peut même pas s'entraîner en plus, ils ont interdit l'accès pour le moment.  
  
Harry traînait des pieds, regardant en arrière le groupe des Slytherin qui approchait.  
  
Ron et Youhei regardèrent Harry, puis se regardèrent. Ils se mirent à sourire puis, main dans la main, ils se mirent à se regarder avec un regard pétillant.  
  
- Suh, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ...  
  
Ron prit une fausse voix grave, mimant Harry.   
  
- Harry-kun, fit Youhei, tout sourire.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Ron ferma les yeux et serra les mains de Youhei. Ce dernier s'exclama et sautillait sur place.  
  
- C'est merveilleux, Harry-kun ! Moi aussi !!  
  
- Dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser de caméra dans l'enceinte de l'école ...  
  
Ron et Youhei se lâchèrent les mains. Suh venait d'arriver et leur tira à chacun l'oreille.  
  
- Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe !!!!!!!!! firent-ils en chœur.  
  
Tous les élèves riaient, exceptés Suh, Harry et Draco.  
  
- Si je vous reprends à faire ça, je vous pends en haut de la tour d'astronomie attachés nus et main dans la main, puisque vous avez l'air d'aimer ça ... leur chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Promis, promis ! On le fera plus !!! Lâche mon oreille, s'il te plaît, dit Youhei.  
  
Suh les lâcha à contrecœur.  
  
Folken arriva devant la cabine de Hagrid, le sourcil levé. Tous ses élèves riaient et se moquaient de deux autres qui se faisaient engueuler.  
  
- Dites donc, c'est joyeux ! dit-il.  
  
Les élèves s'arrêtèrent et s'approchèrent de l'enseignant qui tenait une grosse caisse en bois.  
  
- Bon, comme vous l'avez tous entendu ce matin, je suis Suzuhara. Je remplace Hagrid jusqu'à son retour. Quand est-ce ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais profitons de ma présence et étudions les espèces les plus étranges et délurées, sourit-il.  
  
- Pour ce que ça change, marmonna Draco.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ? dit Lavande.  
  
Folken sourit.  
  
- Dans cette caisse se trouve des tanuki !   
  
- Oh quel horreur ! fit Mihoshi.  
  
- Arrête, c'est kawaii comme tout , dit Suh. Juste parce que tu t'es fait "agressé " par l'un d'eux,  
  
Suh éclata de rire.  
  
- Kawaii ? dit Harry.  
  
- Ca veut dire mignon, dit Yue.  
  
- C'est gentil, ça fait pas de mal, et puis ça adore les humains, dit Folken.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, une dizaine de petites créatures ressemblant aux blaireaux sortirent et se faufilèrent dans les jambes des élèves surpris.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas ! Ils ne font que s'imprégner de votre odeur, ils choisissent leur maître !  
  
Un tanuki se mit sur sa queue, dévisageant Mihoshi. Celui-ci reculait doucement, l'air dégoûté. L'animal fit un cri strident, de même que Mihoshi qui sursauta et le tanuki se mit à le poursuivre. Mihoshi prit ses jambes à son cou et se sauva loin de tous.  
  
- Eh ! Si tu ne reviens pas, t'auras une retenue ! cria l'enseignant.  
  
- Débarrasse-moi de cette bestiole !!!!!!!!  
  
- Mais il joue avec toi, bêta, dit son jumeau.  
  
- Je veux pas jouer !!!!!!  
  
Des Gryffindor étaient à terre, leurs mains sur leurs ventres. Il fallut que l'un d'eux saisisse l'animal pour faire revenir le fuyard.   
  
- Peureux, dit Youhei.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Mis à part cet incident, le cours se passa relativement sans encombres. C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit, les élèves rejoignirent la porte du château pour le déjeuner.   
  
Les couloirs étaient déserts à cet heure de la journée. Remus, qui n'avait pas très faim, décida d'aller flâner seul dans les corridors immenses de l'école.   
  
Il vit soudain qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, la porte qui dissimulait le grand miroir, comme il aimait l'appeler. Il entra sans hésitation et remarqua que le miroir n'y était plus, et depuis pas mal de temps apparemment. De la poussière recouvrait le sol, et l'humidité de la pièce la rendait inconfortable. Il fit marche arrière et prit la direction du troisième étage, celui-là même qui fut interdit à une époque.   
  
Remus scruta du regard les tableaux qu'il avait vu dans sa jeunesse, ne faisant pas attention aux alentours ; alors qu'il marchait à reculons, il buta brutalement quelque chose et tomba.   
  
Tomber ? En fait, non.   
  
Des bras l'enveloppa doucement par la taille et le maintint debout, Remus fit un aller-retour de la tête.   
  
- F... Folken ?  
  
- Oui, c'est moi, il souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
- Lâchez-moi.  
  
- Tu es sûr ?  
  
- Oui ! Lâchez-moi !  
  
Ils se séparèrent. Remus regarda de face Folken qui ne souriait pas, comme à son habitude. Il avait un regard mystérieux, lointain, et tellement beau.  
  
Remus cligna des yeux, étonné de son changement.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous ?  
  
- C'est vrai que je n'arrive pas à garder mon sérieux, je ne le fais pas exprès, ...  
  
Remus cligna de nouveau les yeux.  
  
- Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches ...  
  
Remus, adossé sur le mur fut emprisonné par deux puissants bras placés près de lui.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et attendit qu'il ait finit sa tirade.  
  
- Je dis pas ça pour t'émouvoir, loin de ça ! Mais je suis attiré par toi.  
  
Silence.  
  
Remus baissa la tête et se dégagea de Folken, il marchait lentement.  
  
- Eh, attends ! dit Folken.  
  
- Non, toi attends ! Remus lui répondit sans se retourner. Tu ne me connais pas.  
  
- J'apprendrais ...  
  
- Je suis un homme.  
  
Folken mit ses mains dans les poches et haussa les sourcils.  
  
- J'avais remarqué merci.  
  
- Je ... je ne peux pas.  
  
- Ca te gêne que je sois gay, c'est ça ? demanda Folken calmement.  
  
Remus se gratta la tête.  
  
" Gay ou pas, tu ne te gênes pas pour me faire du rentre-dedans ... "  
  
- Non.  
  
Folken sourit.  
  
- Oh et puis zut. On devrait reporter cette discussion à plus tard, les cours reprennent dans pas longtemps.  
  
Les yeux de Folken s'illuminèrent.  
  
- Tu acceptes qu'on se revoit ? Vrai de vrai ?  
  
Remus cacha son air amusé. Décidément, les Suzuhara avaient le chic pour décontracter les gens et se faire aimer ...  
  
- C'est pas comme si on venait d'avoir un rendez-vous amoureux.  
  
A pas de loup, Folken se glissa derrière Remus ( qui a toujours le dos tourné, je vous le rappelle ^^ ) et le tint dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Etrangement, l'autre jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction.  
  
- On peut arranger ça autour d'un bon dîner ...  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
- Je connais Albus depuis pas mal de temps et ... J'ai eu droit à des appartements privés.  
  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
  
" Soit il s'est évanoui et je m'en suis pas rendu compte, soit il accepte ... Faites que ce soit ça !! " pensa Folken de toutes ses forces.  
  
Il sentit alors un légère pression sur son poignet, Remus tourna lentement la tête vers lui.  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
Sans attendre aucune réponse, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et s'en alla rapidement.  
  
Folken, abasourdi, posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit. Puis soudain, il se frappa le front violemment.  
  
- Le con ! J'lui ai pas dit où se trouvait mes appartements !!! ... Aïe.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	21. Loop

Chapitre 20 : Loop  
  
Le cours de Divination. Pour x raison, le professeur Trelawney était mystérieuse, que dis-je, silencieuse, fait bien étrange venant d'elle. Depuis la rentrée, elle ne faisait que lire dans sa boule de cristal grisâtre et ne s'occupait de rien d'autre. Cela soulageait Harry et Ron, contraints depuis leur troisième année à subir des prédictions des plus belles morts atroces et différentes de ce pauvre Harry.   
  
A la fin du cours, ils furent rejoints par Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Alors ce cours ? dit-elle.  
  
- A mourir, comme d'habitude, dit Ron.  
  
- Quoi ?! Ce sont les meilleurs cours qu'elle ait put nous donner, elle ne dit rien ! Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, sous les yeux médusés de Hermione.  
  
- Les garçons ...  
  
Ensuite venait le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et botanique. Epuisés par leur journée chargée, Harry, Ron et Hermione pressèrent le pas vers la grande salle.  
  
A table, Ron s'affala de tout son long et s'étira longuement.  
  
- Mon moment préféré de la journée, dit-il.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ce n'étonne pas ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Oh ça va, tu vas pas commencer ! répondit le rouquin.  
  
- Eh le trio, on peut se joindre à vous ?  
  
- Encore vous ? Déjà un c'est dur, mais cinq ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Ashura bondit sur lui et le frappa sur le ventre.  
  
- T'es pas content de me voir ?!  
  
- Te fâche pas, tu sais bien que je t'adore ...  
  
- Moui, c'est ça ! A d'autres ... elle fit la moue.  
  
- J'ai faim, fit Youhei.  
  
- Moi aussi, firent en chœur les jumeaux.  
  
- Mais cessez de vous plaindre ! Ventre à pattes ! dit Suh.  
  
- Marre des Slytherin ? dit Harry.  
  
- Non, mais mes frères me manquaient, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.  
  
- Si tu ne te décolles pas de son oreille dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je croirais que vous vous échangez des mots doux, sourit Youhei.  
  
Suh le dévisagea.  
  
- Ca t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure ?  
  
Il leva les mains face à lui.  
  
- Ils attendent quoi pour faire apparaître la bouffe ?! Le déluge ? dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Ils attendent que tu te taises ! gronda Ashura.  
  
Tous se mirent à rire.  
  
Les professeurs regardaient tout autour d'eux, apparemment, il manquait deux professeurs et ils les attendaient. C'est alors que surgit Remus de la porte placé derrière leur table et vint chuchoter à l'oreille du directeur, celui-ci haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et sourit en secouant la tête. Remus le remercia de la tête et repartit.  
  
- Chers élèves, excusez cette attente, et bonne appétit.  
  
La nourriture apparue à peine, que tous se jetèrent dessus.   
  
- C'est bizarre que Remus ne mange pas avec les autres professeurs, dit Suh.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure mais il était également absent ce midi, de même que Nii-chan.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Y'a du flirt dans l'air ... sourit Mihoshi. Après tout, ça lui fera pas de mal un peu de compagnie ...  
  
- Remus ? Mais non ! C'est absurde ! Il est ...  
  
- Pourquoi absurde ? Et il est quoi ? dit Yue.  
  
Tous la regardèrent, attendant la réponse. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.  
  
- Non, non, je sais pas mais je crois pas que ce soit possible ...  
  
- T'as pas vu comment ils se regardaient dans la salle de DCFM ? dit Youhei. Hermione, tu me donnes le pichet ?  
  
- Tiens, ... Tu espionnais le professeur Lupin ? dit la jeune fille.  
  
- Non, mon frère. Et il lui faisait du gringue.  
  
" Après tout, c'est pas impossible "  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus avait la démarche hésitante. Avait-il eu raison d'accepter ce dîner ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?   
  
" Tu voulais sentir sur tes lèvres la douceur des siennes, avoue-le "  
  
Peut-être bien. Après tout, c'est juste un repas.  
  
" Dans ses appartements ... "  
  
Oui, aussi. Mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à manger avec un collègue ?  
  
" C'est plutôt un tête-à-tête "  
  
Egalement. Un repas dans une chambre entre deux personnes, chacun attiré par leur propre sexe, dont l'un est attiré par l'autre.  
  
" Il ne compte pas seulement dîner, ne te fais pas d'illusions "  
  
Voilà une pensée rassurante ! Il se cogna contre une porte en bois, et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Folken ouvre la porte et lui tombe de nouveau dans les bras, par terre, toujours pensif.  
  
- Euh, ah ah ... Je suis flatté mais je n'ai pas mangé et je meurs de faim ! Allez, debout.  
  
Il l'aida à se relever, Remus évitait de le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Remus.  
  
- Rien, je réfléchissais ...  
  
- Ben fais-le après manger ! A table.  
  
C'est alors qu'il vit la chambre. Des tapisseries bordeaux, une lumière créée par la lueur des bougies posées un peu partout dans la pièce, un lit à baldaquin aux draps blancs et une table posée au centre de la chambre, avec couverts et autres ustensiles.  
  
- Il y a aussi une salle de bain de l'autre côté de la salle, sourit-il.  
  
- Désolé, fit Remus. Il s'assit.  
  
- C'est rien.  
  
Et l'impossible arriva : Ils mangèrent silencieusement ... A la fin du repas, Folken s'étira et se jeta sur son lit. Remus était toujours assit face à la table, sans un mot.  
  
- Rien de tel qu'un bon lit moelleux ! Folken s'amusait à faire des bonds sur son lit comme un enfant.  
  
Remus se renfrognait un peu plus sur sa chaise, l'air gêné.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire moi maintenant ? » pensa-t-il.  
  
- Tu veux l'essayer ? sourit Folken.  
  
Remus fit maladroitement glisser le verre près de lui et le brisa.  
  
- Eh, ça va ?  
  
- Ca va, ça va ... Remus fit un coup de baguette et tout revint à état initial.  
  
- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas, ça ne fait rien. Je m'y ferais ...  
  
Silence.  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à dormir, tu me tiens compagnie ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu sais, on va pas jouer longtemps au jeu muet. Il serait peut-être préférable que tu dises quelque chose si tu ne veux pas que j'interprète mal tes faits et gestes ...  
  
Encore silence.  
  
Folken se gratta l'arrière du crâne par dépit et quitta son lit. Remus le suivait du regard et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il se retourna et tint la poignet de la porte.  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyé, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, la voie est libre. Tu peux partir.  
  
Remus se leva alors et marcha dans sa direction, toujours tête baissée. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et referma la porte d'un geste de la main. Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux.  
  
Délicatement, Folken porta sa main sur la joue de Remus et attira celui-ci à lui. Il s'approcha petit à petit et l'embrassa. Folken continua de lui faire de légers baisers quand Remus tira sur la chemise du jeune homme. Il s'embrassèrent passionnément, lorsque Folken jeta un oeil sur son lit. Remus se détacha de lui et fit de même. Folken glissa sa main sous la longue chemise de l'autre et lui mordilla l'oreille.  
  
- Il est encore temps de refuser ... chuchota Folken.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, surveillant étroitement Draco et Harry qui rangeaient les livres de la Réserve.   
  
La bibliothèque était très silencieuse, seul le bruit des feuilles se faisait entendre.   
  
Draco rangeait les livres dans son coin, pensif ; il en fit tomber un.  
  
- Un journal ?  
  
Regardant de droite à gauche, il commença à tourner les pages et s'arrêta sur une page marquée du sept juin :  
  
« Année 1974-1975, mois de juin  
  
Les examens sont finis, et mon existence aussi …  
  
Cela fait deux semaines que tu as disparus  
  
Tu n'as laissé aucune trace  
  
Aucune  
  
Où es-tu ? »  
  
- Y'a rien d'intéressant dedans …  
  
Draco cligna des yeux. Il tourna le journal dans tous les sens. Aucun nom, il décida de lire un peu plus pour voir à qui à appartenait ce carnet.  
  
« 31 octobre,  
  
Idiots de Maraudeurs ! Je vous hais, mécréants, tas de parasites  
  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient tout gâchés !   
  
Maudit Potter ! Heureusement que Evans est arrivé à ce moment-là.  
  
Ma belle … »   
  
Draco leva de nouveau les yeux et fixa Harry, celui-ci semblait contrarié. Lorsque Draco décida de jeter ce journal inutile, il fit tomber deux feuilles et une photo.  
  
Intrigué, il y jeta un œil.   
  
Snape. Accompagné d'une fille de son âge apparemment et belle en plus. Il tourna le morceau de papier glacé et vit la date.  
  
Octobre, 1974.  
  
Draco poussa une exclamation.   
  
- Malfoy ? Que faites-vous ? dit Sirius, s'avançant vers lui.  
  
Ce dernier avait la bouche entre-ouverte et la main accrochée à la photo, il la montra au professeur. Sirius, tout d'abord silencieux, ouvrit les yeux en grand.  
  
- Nom d'un hibou empaillé ! Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry.  
  
- Une photo de Snape et de Shiva, dit Sirius.  
  
- Tu la connais ? dit Harry.  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, nous avons eu cours en septième année ensemble, elle était chez les Slytherin, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus très bien, elle était toujours avec Severus ou James ou Lily.  
  
- Mes parents ? Elle les connaissaient ?  
  
- Oui, plus que ça même…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La retenue se finit plus tôt, Sirius marchait vers sa chambre, tout fatigué. Comme un déclic, il pensa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas pu discuter avec Remus de la conversation qu'il avait eu dans l'infirmerie. Il fit un détour et toqua à la porte de son ami.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
- Tiens ? Où peut-il être ?  
  
Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir discrètement. Lorsque Sirius disparut du couloir, Remus soupira. Vu sa tenue, il se serait posé des questions.   
  
Surtout que ce n'était la de la porte de sa chambre qu'il sortait.  
  
- Remus ! Rends-moi la couverture ! J'ai froid ! cria Folken.  
  
- Chut, pas si fort ! Je n'ai pas fermé la porte de la chambre !  
  
- Et alors ? rit-il.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	22. The Mirror of Rised

Chapitre 21 : The Mirror of Rised  
  
Suh venait de ressortir de la pièce, l'air exténué. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, par le couloir secret qui menait directement à l'étage de ses appartements. Elle s'arrêta devant le mur, il y avait un courant d'air. Suh passa rapidement par le mur invisible et vit que sa porte était ouverte ; Dobby et Harry discutaient sur les canapés.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?  
  
Dobby sauta sur le canapé et se retourna et Harry fit renverser un peu de son thé. Il fit signe qu'il buvait, Suh cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Il est un peu tard pour le thé, tu ne crois pas Harry ?  
  
- Euh … Je cherchais Dobby, et je l'ai vu entrer dans le mur. Je l'ai suivi et je suis arrivé ici.  
  
- Dobby est venue donner une lettre qu'un hibou vous a apporté, miss maîtresse ! Dobby a accouru, maîtresse.  
  
- Merci Dobby. Tu es sûre que c'est Dobby que tu cherchais, Harry ?  
  
Harry sourit maladroitement.  
  
- Dobby m'a dit que …   
  
Harry hésitait, les mains crispées sur la soucoupe soutenant sa tasse. Suh détacha le seau, tout en regardant Harry qui pataugeait.  
  
- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.  
  
- Dobby m'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré dans le Manoir Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
  
- … Je sais, mais les Malfoy sont des gens peu fréquentables.  
  
- Je le sais figure-toi, Harry. Mais tous dans cette famille ne sont pas comme ça…  
  
Elle se remémora la scène d'anniversaire d'il y a quelques années.  
  
- Ah, tu m'as rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, dit Suh en s'allongeant sur son lit.  
  
Suh pria gentiment à Harry et Dobby de quitter les lieux. De nouveau seule, elle laissa libre court à son imagination et s'endormit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il faisait à peine jour lorsque Severus se réveilla. Il ne quitta pas son lit pour autant, d'autant plus qu'il faisait un rêve de son passé ; il retira son coussin de sous sa tête et la mit sur son visage, le serrant contre lui.   
  
- Je veux encore rêver…  
  
Pendant qu'il ronchonnait joyeusement sous ses couettes, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Severus se redressa, laissant la couverture recouvrir le bas de son ventre.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? dit-il d'un ton un peu rude.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
« J'ai dû mal entendre »  
  
Il se rallongea.  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
Severus soupira et passa sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il eut un choc : une jeune femme se tenait face à lui, celle qu'il ne croyait plus revoir.  
  
- … Shiva ?  
  
- Bonjour, Severus, sourit-elle.  
  
- Mais, que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais…  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Severus.  
  
- Chut, ne dis rien. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir.  
  
- … Tu n'as pas changé en 20 ans, comment cela se fait-il ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas humaine, Severus. Tu le sais pourtant.  
  
Shiva se mit à rire.  
  
- Entre, dit Severus.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
La porte fermée, Severus se jeta sur elle, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, un sourire tendre dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Ne pars plus comme tu l'as fait, je t'en prie…  
  
- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Severus. Mais je resterai aussi longtemps que possible.  
  
Elle lui sourit et ils embrassèrent tendrement.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus s'étira sur le lit et bailla. La couverture le tenait au chaud, alors il la mit jusqu'au dessus de son cou. C'est alors qu'il jeta un regard sur sa gauche. Il dormait encore, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et sur son visage ; Remus dégagea la mèche rebelle de l'œil de Folken et la plaça derrière son oreille.   
  
« Je me demande si on est pas allé trop vite … »  
  
Remus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Folken ouvrit un œil, sourit et enveloppa Remus de ses bras avant de l'attirer tout contre lui.  
  
- Bonjour, dit Folken.  
  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se séparer en un sursaut, surprenant Remus.   
  
- Quoi ? dit Remus.  
  
- On a cours ce matin, non ?  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
- Oui, mais il nous reste, il regarde une montre posé sur la table de nuit, vingt minutes …  
  
Folken fit la moue.  
  
- J'ai faim …  
  
- Tu ne sais pas dire autre chose ? sourit Remus.  
  
- Si …  
  
Il lui chuchota à l'oreille. Remus eut un visage « arc-en-ciel » et poussa son compagnon et quitta le lit.  
  
- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis …  
  
- Mais justement.  
  
Folken lui fit un clin d'œil et s'habilla.  
  
Ils sortirent en trombe de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers jusque la grande salle. Folken s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte, faisant se cogner Remus sur son dos.  
  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à ce moment-là, heureusement. Ils prirent tout ce qui leur passait sous la main et quittèrent la salle ensemble. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de DCFM où Remus faisait cours, Folken et Remus se séparèrent sur un baiser.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Youhei se rendait à son lieu de rendez-vous habituel, vers les tours inhabitées, lorsqu'il croisa son père, discutant avec une jeune femme.  
  
- Oi, tou-san !! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Severus se retourna et sourit à son fils.  
  
- Bonjour, Youhei.  
  
- Ca va bien, ce matin ?  
  
- James…  
  
Le jeune garçon regarda la femme, intrigué.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Shiva sourit.  
  
- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? sourit-elle.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et reconnu son essence.  
  
- Mum ? dit-il.  
  
Elle rit à son appellation, et Severus secoua la tête.  
  
- N'avais-je pas dit que Makoto lui ressemblais ? dit-il en posant son bras sur l'épaule de sa femme.  
  
- C'est vrai… Ouah, ça me fait bizarre…  
  
Il prit sa mère dans les bras et oublia complètement qu'on l'attendait.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était assis face au bureau, la tête sur le bureau. Il leva à peine lorsque Remus posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
- Sirius ?  
  
- Oh, bonjour Remus.  
  
Sirius se frotta les yeux, son ami lui sourit.  
  
- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? dit Remus.   
  
Il secoua la tête, les yeux rougis.  
  
- Il s'est passé une chose hier qui m'a retourné le cerveau.  
  
- Ah ? Quoi donc ?  
  
- Tu te souviens de notre septième année ?  
  
Remus acquiesça. Il s'assit sur la chaise et se releva instantanément, se mordant les lèvres férocement.  
  
« Dieu que ça fait mal »  
  
- On se moquait de Snape parce qu'on ne croyait pas quand la rumeur disait qu'il sortait avec une fille, ben j'ai trouvé une photo de lui datant de cette époque, avec sa petite-amie. C'est Shiva, dit Sirius.  
  
- C'est pas étonnant.  
  
Remus mit ses mains dans les poches et déambula dans la pièce en attendant que les élèves arrivent.  
  
- J'en avais oublié le visage jusqu'à hier. Pourtant, elle et Suh se ressemblent, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fais pour oublier.  
  
- C'est vrai, de toute façon, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui non plus, soupira Remus.  
  
- Au fait, Remus, tu étais où hier soir ?  
  
Il s'arrêta de marcher.  
  
- Je n'avais pas sommeil, j'ai déambulé dans l'école.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as appelé, je serais venu avec toi !  
  
- Je … Je n'étais pas seul …  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Avec qui étais-tu ?  
  
Remus baissa la tête, il remua les lèvres mais rien ne sortit. Quelqu'un frappa violemment sur la porte et fut suivi par une huée d'élèves bruyants et dynamiques. Remus soupira et ils commencèrent les cours.  
  
« Toi, tu me caches quelques chose … Mais je finirais bien par le savoir »   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Eh, les gars ! Les matchs de Quidditch vont avoir lieu dans une semaine ! Gryffindor contre Slytherin !!  
  
- Oh non, ça commence … dit Ron. Harry, tu vas avoir du fil à retordre avec ces idiots.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir.   
  
- Mais tu sais bien de quoi je parle !  
  
- Une querelle dès le déjeuner, vous avez de l'énergie à revendre.  
  
- Youhei ? Où étais-tu toute la matinée, tu as raté les cours ! fit Hermione.  
  
- J'étais avec ma mère.  
  
- Ta mère ? firent le trio.  
  
Youhei pointa du doigt une femme qui parlait dans le coin de la table, près de Severus et Ashura.  
  
Ron ouvrit les yeux en grand, la bouche également ouverte.  
  
- Mais c'est une déesse ! dit le rouquin.  
  
- Elle a l'air jeune en plus … Hermione tourna la tête et vit Suh arrivée à leur table.  
  
- Hei-kun, tu n'as pas vu Folken nii-chan ?  
  
Il secoua la tête, haussant les épaules.  
  
- Eh Suh, il y a ta mère là-bas ! dit Ron.  
  
Harry donna un coup de coude à son ami et le dévisagea.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
La jeune fille leva la tête vers la table des professeurs. Il y eut un silence pesant, son visage se crispa et ses yeux s'enflammèrent. Elle tourna les talons et voulut quitter la salle.   
  
- Attends Makoto, dit la femme.  
  
Elle se retourna et son regard était inexpressif.  
  
- Désolée de ne pas être enthousiaste, mais tu m'as coupée l'appétit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh sortit dans le parc, libérant les tanuki de leur cage. Ils l'entourèrent et la regardèrent étonnés.   
  
Suh leur parla dans une langue étrangère, se libérant l'esprit. Puis elle sentit une odeur attirante, elle marcha jusqu'au lac et s'arrêta derrière deux personnes qui déjeunaient. En amoureux, semblait-il, avec un panier-repas bien rempli.  
  
Ils étaient allongés côte à côte, riant et discutant joyeusement. Suh leva les sourcils et toussota. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent.   
  
- Oh, Makoto, ça va ? sourit Folken, un peu gêné.  
  
- Oui, mais j'ai faim. Ca va, Remus ?  
  
Il secoua la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire ; il jeta un œil à Folken.   
  
- Tu veux manger avec nous, p'tite sœur ? dit Folken.  
  
Elle grimaça, les mains sur les yeux.  
  
- J'veux pas vous déranger, vous aviez l'air bien avant mon arrivée, taquina-t-elle.  
  
- Pas de problème, trésor. Il y en a assez pour trois, sourit Remus.  
  
Ils s'installèrent et ils entamèrent le repas.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas à l'intérieur, avec les autres ? dit le grand frère.  
  
- Shiva est à l'intérieur.  
  
Remus regarda Folken intrigué.  
  
- Shiva est notre mère. Tu lui as parlé, au moins ?  
  
- Ben oui, je suis diplomate.  
  
- Ok, je vois …  
  
Il leva les yeux aux ciel, ruminant.  
  
- Ecoute, mon cœur. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais c'est quand même ta mère, non ? dit Folken.  
  
- Et tu sais que je t'aime, mon frère. Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ?  
  
Suh détourna la tête pour conclure la conversation.   
  
- Folken, tu veux bien nous laisser ? J'aimerais lui parler … dit Remus.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Folken et Remus se penchèrent puis hésitèrent, jetant un regard en coin à Suh qui les regardait. Elle soupira puis mit ses mains sur les yeux pour les cacher.  
  
- Ca va, je vous accorde deux minutes …  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent, Folken chuchota dans l'oreille de son compagnon et s'en alla. Remus et Suh se regardaient en silence.  
  
- Pour la dernière fois, je voulais te dire merci, sourit Remus.  
  
- Pendant la pleine lune ?  
  
Il approuva d'un mouvement.  
  
- Tu as autre chose à me demander ? dit la jeune fille.  
  
- C'est au sujet de la conversation que nous avons eu il y a quelques mois, chez Sirius. Est-ce que tu sais à qui j'ai pensé à ce moment-là ?  
  
Elle lui sourit doucement.  
  
- Oui. Et je ne comprends pas … Enfin non, c'est sérieux entre toi et Folken ?  
  
Remus hésita longuement avant de répondre.  
  
- Oui je crois, mais je l'aimerais toujours quand même …  
  
- Je comprends, Suh s'assit près de Remus en lui donnant des coups de coudes en souriant, il est craquant mon frère, hein ???  
  
Remus éclata de rire.  
  
- Oui, très ! C'est de famille je crois !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Shiva et Severus étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, adossés sur un mur. Ils ne parlaient pas, la présence de l'un réconfortant l'autre.   
  
- Pourquoi tu ne reviens que maintenant ? dit Severus en un murmure.  
  
Elle posa ses douces mains sur le visage de Severus et sourit. Il se mordit les lèvres. Comme ce visage lui avait manqué, ce sourire, ses yeux rieurs.  
  
- Comme tu m'as manqué …  
  
- Tu recommences, pourquoi tu évites le sujet ?  
  
- Severus, mon amour. J'étais enceinte de toi, je ne pouvais pas rester.   
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que j'aurais fui mes responsabilités ?  
  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas … Makoto t'a expliqué ?  
  
- Oui. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
  
- Parce que je les aime, ils devaient mourir …   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La nuit tomba rapidement, les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent laissant place à la lueur des bougies du château. Harry était seul, prétextant à ses amis qu'il voulait aller à l'infirmerie. Mais en fait, il voulait parler avec Suh. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Harry était changé.  
  
Rien que de penser à la jeune fille, son esprit divaguait dans le lointain. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle, il s'en fichait.   
  
C'est là qu'il vit Suh marcher d'un pas léger en direction des sous-sols. Depuis des années, personne n'avait emprunté ce chemin … Depuis sa première année en fait.  
  
« Mais il n'y a rien en bas » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il eut un déclic. Le miroir du Rised. Mais étais-ce vraiment pour cela ? Il la suivit.  
  
Il tourna en rond longtemps, puis il revint sur les lieux où il avait failli y laisser la vie à sa première année : Un lieu poussiéreux, où seul un grand miroir était placé au centre de la pièce. Une forme humaine assise sur le sol, regardant le miroir. Suh ne détourna pas son regard du miroir.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?  
  
- Tu descendais seule dans les sous-sols, je m'inquiétais.  
  
Elle rit doucement.  
  
- Après tout ce que tu as vu, tu peux encore t'inquiéter pour moi ?  
  
- Malgré tout, oui.  
  
- Je t'en remercie mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit Suh.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les gens s'occupent de toi ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à tourner le dos aux gens qui se préoccupent de toi ? dit Harry, élevant le ton.  
  
- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'est tout ce que je demande.  
  
- Je veux pas.  
  
Suh posa sa main sur la surface reflétant son image. Un pâle lueur brillait en dessous de ses doigts, et une autre image apparue : celle d'une petite fille.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.  
  
- C'est moi, enfant.  
  
- Pourquoi je vois ton reflet ?  
  
- J'en sais rien …  
  
L'enfant avait le visage rouge de colère, les poings sur le miroir. Elle parlait mais l'on entendait rien.  
  
- J'essaie de voir une autre image de moi, mais je tombe toujours sur la même chose … Pourquoi je ne trouve jamais d'avenir heureux ?  
  
- Le miroir ne montre que ce que l'on veut voir, dit Harry.  
  
- Je sais, mais je … Pourquoi je …  
  
« Pourquoi je t'y vois alors ? »  
  
- Allons-nous en, cet endroit n'est plus très fréquentable.  
  
Elle se leva et ils partirent.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	23. Big mistake and family's affair

© Thadeus est à moi ! Alors pas touche !!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
Chapitre 22 : Big mistake and family's affair   
  
Ashura marchait seule dans le long couloir menant à la chambre de son père. Ses frères s'étaient de nouveau moqués d'elle alors elle partit. Lorsqu'elle voulut entrer dans la chambre, la porte était fermée à clé. Ashura toqua.  
  
- Papa … C'est moi, Ashura reniflait en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Severus Snape baissa les yeux sur l'enfant et s'accroupit.   
  
- Ma chérie, il est tard.  
  
- Je sais, mais les grands frères sont méchants … Ils se sont moqués de moi !  
  
- Je comprends mais, …  
  
Severus semblait gêné et impatient.   
  
- Je te dérange, on dirait ? demanda la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Oui, enfin, non …  
  
Il baissa le tête et soupira.  
  
- Allez, entre.  
  
Ashura entra et s'arrêta à l'entrée.  
  
- Mama ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle.  
  
La femme qui était allongée sur le lit sous les couvertures lui sourit et tendit les bras.  
  
- Au fait, papa, pourquoi t'as mis de pull ? Tu vas tomber malade !  
  
Shiva se mit à rire et Severus quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.  
  
- Disons qu'on ne sait pas vus depuis longtemps.  
  
- Où est le rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ? dit Ashura.  
  
- Il y en a un, mais tu comprendras plus tard.  
  
- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, on allait se faire un câlin !  
  
- Des câlins comme avec mes grands frères ?  
  
Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé dans l'autre pièce, et Severus sortit la tête.  
  
- Non petite puce, pas comme ça.  
  
-Alors je vous dérange ?  
  
Ashura fit ses petits yeux humides et regarda ses parents.  
  
- Shu, pas ce soir, s'il te plaît … Severus avait une voix douce et suppliante.  
  
- Laisse Severus, ce n'est pas grave. Viens te coucher près de moi, Ashura.  
  
- Ouais !  
  
La fillette sauta sur le lit et agrippa sa mère de ses petits bras.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- J'arrive… Shura, demain tu dors avec ta sœur, d'accord ?  
  
- Ok !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry étais assis sur un des nombreux canapés de la chambre, silencieux. Il jouait nerveusement avec Griffon qui était à sa place quelques minutes auparavant. Suh était accoudée sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, regardant Harry.  
  
- Il y a plein de siège, pourquoi est-ce celui–là que tu prends ? dit-elle.  
  
- J'en sais rien… Il est confortable ?  
  
- Mouais, t'as pas l'intention de camper ici tout de même ? Suh prit un air soupçonneux.  
  
- T'as peur que je te saute dessus ?  
  
Suh éclata d'un rire sincère, presque les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Oui bon, ça va …  
  
- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être vexante…  
  
- Trop tard.  
  
Harry baissa la tête, boudant. Suh cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis sourit.  
  
- Ben, petit canard. On est susceptible ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Ver à lunettes.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tignasse de feu.  
  
Harry sourit et leva les yeux.  
  
- Oui bon ça va…  
  
- Harry, il est tard. Ca te dirait de retourner dans ton dortoir ?  
  
- Je suis obligé ?  
  
- Oui, je préférerais …  
  
- Je veux rester avec toi, dit fermement Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien… Allez, sors s'il te plaît.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire et se leva.  
  
- A demain.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il voulait donner à Suh était toujours dans sa poche.  
  
- Bah, tant pis. 'Lui donnerai demain…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais le directeur était déjà debout. Albus Dumbledore lisait la Gazette du sorcier de la journée, lorsqu'une personne entra dans son bureau.  
  
C'était un homme richement vêtu, même s'il était tout en noir. Il avait les cheveux noirs, parsemés de nombreuses mèches blanches ; de petites lunettes rondes qui ne masquait en rien le sourire lumineux qu'il avait.  
  
- Bonjour, Dumbledore, dit un vieil homme.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sourit et quitta son siège, serrant la main de l'inconnu.  
  
- Thadeus, quel surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ! Est-ce l'Auror qui se présente à moi ou bien est-ce pour une tout autre raison ?  
  
- Visite surprise, pour mon fils. Il est toujours là au moins, ce garnement ?  
  
- Oui, et en pleine forme.  
  
- Ah ? Vous m'apprenez quelque chose là … Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?  
  
Le directeur se mit à rire, puis lui raconta ce qui se passait depuis ces quelques mois.  
  
- QUOI ?!!!!!!! s'écria Thadeus.  
  
- Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu.  
  
- Attendez que je l'attrape celui-là ! Il me l'a caché depuis tout ce temps. C'est un coup de pied au cul qu'il va recevoir !!  
  
L'homme gesticulait dans tous les sens, mimant des gestes d'étranglement et de coup de pieds et de mains.  
  
- Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'en venir jusque là … Dumbledore avait les yeux rieurs.  
  
- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir de lui botter les fesses de temps en temps… Non en fait je fais ça à chaque fois que je viens le voir. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas, non ? sourit Thadeus.  
  
- Je crois, effectivement, Albus regarda sa montre, bien. Il est grand temps de descendre. Le petit-déjeuner doit être servi depuis quelques minutes déjà.  
  
- Allons-y, je vous suis.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Toute l'école était réuni dans la Grande Salle. Etant en week-end, les jeunes prenaient leur temps et discutaient joyeusement. Harry et sa bande étaient déjà à leur table, avec les Suzuhara.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? Ca vous dit un match de Quidditch improvisé ? dit Ron.  
  
- Ouais, comme ça je pourrais te mettre ta pâté, dit Mihoshi à Harry.  
  
Ce dernier mordit dans son toast et fit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Si tu perds, tu auras droit à un gage ! dit Yue.   
  
- Et si je gagne ?  
  
- Tu auras droit à une faveur.  
  
Harry sourit et chuchota dans l'oreille de Youhei. Ce dernier le regarda et explosa de rire, aspergeant Hermione et Suh qui étaient face à lui.  
  
- Beurk ! C'est pour ça que j'aime pas manger face à lui… dit Hermione, écœurée.  
  
- Hei-kun, tu peux pas faire gaffe !  
  
- Si, mais t'as pas entendu c'que m'a dit Harry, toi, il fit un clin d'œil à son aînée.  
  
- Ron, tu me donnes un toast, s'teu plaît ?  
  
Ashura, installée sur les genoux de Ron dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ron s'était très vite pris d'affection pour la cadette Suzuhara.  
  
- Je te le beurre ? dit-il.  
  
- Nah, 'vais le faire …  
  
- Ashura, t'as dormi où hier ? dit Youhei. Les Nii-chan m'ont dit que tu avais quitté la salle commune des Slytherin en pleine nuit.  
  
Elle grogna.  
  
- J'suis partie voir papa …  
  
- Quoi ? T'as pas fait ça ?! cria Yue.  
  
- Bah si. Papa était pas très content …  
  
- Tu m'étonnes, le réveiller en pleine nuit, dit Suh.  
  
- Tss, tss… Je crois pas que ce soit ça qu'il l'ait dérangé, rit Mihoshi.  
  
Suh haussa les sourcils.  
  
- 'kaa-san et 'tou-san étaient ensemble la dernière fois que je les ai vus, dit Yue.  
  
- Oh, firent-ils en chœur.  
  
Youhei, Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, suivis par les jumeaux.  
  
- J'imagine la tête du paternel quand il a vu que Shushu allait dormir avec eux !!! Mort de rire !!!!  
  
- Regarde par toi-même, dit Suh.  
  
Severus Snape venait de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, tenant la main de sa conjointe. Elle souriait à ses enfants, puis jeta un œil à sa fille qui détourna les yeux. Il avait les yeux fatigués.   
  
- Ils s'entendent bien, tous ensemble ? demanda Shiva.  
  
- Oui, très bien même. Ils sont un peu fatigants mais ils sont adorables…  
  
- C'est étonnant de t'entendre dire ça.  
  
- C'est mes gosses, quand même.  
  
- Et Makoto ?  
  
- Difficile à cerner. Tu ne lui as pas souvent parlé, je crois.  
  
- La seule fois où nous avons parlé longtemps, c'est quand je lui ai parlé de toi. Et depuis …  
  
Shiva haussa les épaules et elle débuta son repas.  
  
Albus Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle, suivit d'un homme avec une capuche. Severus eut une sorte de frisson et regarda l'homme plus intensément. Il eut un sursaut de surprise.  
  
- Oh non, pas lui …  
  
- De qui parles-tu ?  
  
Severus se leva discrètement et voulut sortir par la porte du fond, mais il fut attraper par un pan de sa robe.  
  
- Hop hop hop … Où tu cours comme ça, Severus ?  
  
Il grogna et se retourna.  
  
- Nulle part maintenant…  
  
L'homme prit Severus dans ses bras en riant aux éclats. Son dos sembla craquer sous la force, l'homme le lâcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
- Ca fait quoi ? 2 ans ? 3 ans ?  
  
- Erreur, près de 10 ans, dit Severus. Moi qui pensais que tu m'avais enfin oublié.  
  
- Oh, Severus ! Quelle mauvaise tête tu fais ! C'est mon boulot qui m'accapare !  
  
- Qui est-ce Severus ? demanda Shiva.  
  
- Oh, eh bien c'est…  
  
Thadeus le devança et prit les mains de Shiva et lui fit un baise-main.  
  
- Thadeus Snape, enchanté. Je suis le père de ce garnement.   
  
Thadeus fit une tape sur le crâne de son fils.  
  
- Père ! Ca fait mal !  
  
- Il paraît que t'as des gosses ? Je suis grand-père et tu me le dis même pas !  
  
Il colla son pied au derrière de l'enseignant.  
  
- Mais ça suffit ! cria-t-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- C'est qui le vieux qui frappe le paternel, là ? dit Youhei.  
  
- J'en sais rien, dit Suh. On va voir ?  
  
- Pas la peine, ils viennent par là … dit Yue.  
  
- Mes enfants ! Comme je suis heureux de vous rencontrer !!  
  
Ils se regardèrent étonnés.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? dit Mihoshi.  
  
La phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tous les élèves sortirent effrayés, les professeurs évacuèrent les lieux, écoutant le conseil de Severus qui leur dit de partir.  
  
Thadeus était en train de gesticuler de nouveau, jetant des sorts de-ci de-là. Rien de bien méchant, mais il était vraiment hors de lui. Le trio se cacha sous la table, évitant de justesse un sort ; Mihoshi et Yue saisirent l'homme en tentant de la calmer.  
  
- Mais calmez-vous enfin !!!  
  
- J'y crois pas ! Quel fils indigne ! Me faire ça à moi ??????!!!!!!!!  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?! cria Mihoshi.  
  
- Fais gaffe, nii-chan ! dit Ashura.  
  
- Père, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! cria Severus.  
  
- PERE ?????!   
  
- Ils étaient même pas au courant de mon existence !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et l'air prêt à fondre.  
  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gosse ! T'as passé l'âge ! dit Severus.  
  
- T'es bien placé pour dire ça ! Pourquoi je n'en savais rien ?  
  
- J'ai oublié de t'en informer.  
  
Tornade de cris et d'insultes.   
  
- Totalement irresponsable ! Pas capable d'écrire une seule lettre à son propre père, c'est une insulte à ma personne ! dit Thadeus.  
  
- Euh, tenta Suh.  
  
- Et toi alors ? Je te signale que depuis ma scolarité à Hogwarts, je ne t'ai pas souvent vu !!  
  
- Euh, recommença-t-elle.  
  
- Je suis un Auror ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Et puis Hogwarts est un lieu bien gardé, non ? C'est toi qui me le dit à chaque fois !  
  
- Eh, SILENCE !  
  
Suh posa ses mains sur les hanches et tapait du pied. En voyant leurs visages quelques peu perturbés, elle sourit.  
  
- Vous êtes le père de mon père ? Grand-père ?  
  
- Oui, Thadeus Snape.  
  
Une explosion de cris suivirent.  
  
- On a un grand-père ! On a un grand-père ! criaient les jumeaux.  
  
Thadeus sourit de toutes ses dents et répara les dégâts qu'il venait de faire.  
  
- Alors, vous me saluez pas ? dit-il.  
  
Les enfants sautèrent sur lui tous en même temps, le faisant basculer en arrière. Ils riaient et s'embrassaient à tour de rôle.  
  
Thadeus s'arrêta sur Suh, qu'il prit entre ses bras. Il regarda son visage fixement puis sourit.  
  
- Digne fille de ton père, tu as les yeux de ta grand-mère. Hélas, elle n'est plus là mais elle serait heureuse, j'en suis sûre !  
  
Ashura sautillait en tenant la cape du vieil homme.  
  
- Et moi ? Et moi ? Et moi ? dit-elle.  
  
Il la porta dans ses bras, elle se mit à rire et à bouger ses bras.   
  
- J'fais comme toi !  
  
Thadeus éclata de rire.  
  
- Quel est ton nom, p'tite luciole ?  
  
- Ashura !!  
  
- Snape a un père, et qui plus est, complètement différent de lui … dit Ron, sortant de dessous la table.  
  
- Il m'est très sympathique, à moi. Quoi qu'un peu susceptible, dit Hermione.   
  
- Où est le piège ? Pourquoi Snape est-il aussi sadique alors que lui…, dit Harry.  
  
- Heureusement que mon père ne fait pas ça en cours, je vous dis pas les dégâts … riait Suh.  
  
- Salut les frangins ! dit Folken. 'lut papa, ça va ?  
  
Thadeus le regarda étonné, puis se colla presque au visage de Folken qui recula.   
  
- Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Thadeus Snape.  
  
- Oh, comme papa ? T'es qui exactement ? Son père ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Alors, salut grand-père. Content de te voir, je savais pas que tu existais …  
  
- Folken … chuchota Severus.  
  
- On réglera ça plus tard, Severus, dit son père.  
  
- Bonjour trésor, dit Remus.  
  
- Ohayo, Remusu nii-chan !   
  
- Bonjour Remus, dit Harry. Bien dormi ?  
  
Il secoua rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas répondre.  
  
- Pour le peu qu'on ait dormi ! Folken se mit à rire et s'assit pour manger.  
  
Remus laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur sa poitrine, cachant le rouge qui venait d'apparaître sur ses joues.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas obligé de savoir, murmura Remus pour lui-même.  
  
- Ohayo, okaa-san, dit Folken en embrassant sa mère.  
  
- Ohayo.  
  
- J'ai hâte de vous connaître, parlez-moi de vous ! dit l'Auror.  
  
- Si tu veux, mais on va d'abord au terrain de Quidditch, ok ? dit Youhei.   
  
- Vous savez y jouer ?  
  
- Bah quand même … On va jouer contre les Gryffindor.  
  
- Oh, qui exactement ?  
  
- Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Pas question, je ne joue pas au Quidditch, moi !  
  
- Allez, 'Mione !  
  
- Non ! Je me présente, Hermione Granger.  
  
Thadeus la regarda et lui serra la main.  
  
- Enchanté.  
  
- Moi c'est Ron Weasley, lui c'est Harry Potter.  
  
- Weasley ? Je connais bien ton père ! Un type un peu farfelu qui aime la culture Muggle. Un gars sympa, rit-il. Petit Potter, t'as pas l'air aussi dangereux que disait Rita Skeeter. Même bien sympathique.  
  
- Vous de même, sourit Harry.  
  
- Mon idiot de fils qui disait … Enfin ça ne fait rien, allons au terrain, je vous suis.  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	24. Change the world

Chapitre 23 : Change the world  
  
( J'avais envie d'avoir ce titre, je sais pas pourquoi … )  
  
Le soleil semblait vouloir s'amuser également aujourd'hui, tellement il rayonnait. Swoof. Le souaffle frôla l'oreille de Ron. Fiiii. Le vif d'or survolait les buts de Slytherin, Harry et Yue tentant de l'attraper.   
  
- Harry, attrape-le ! criait Ron.  
  
- Je fais ce que je peux, figure-toi !!  
  
- Ouais, Harry ! Attrape-le ! dit Ashura.  
  
La fillette ne voulait pas rester inactive dans les gradins, alors elle décida de seulement déployer ses ailes pour pouvoir mieux suivre le match.   
  
Il y avait également Yue et Mihoshi qui n'utilisaient pas de balais. Ron avait protesté, mais, face à deux dragons de plus de six mètres de hauteur, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids.  
  
- Poussin descends ! criait Suh, bougeant les bras dans tous les sens.  
  
- T'en fais pas ! Je contrôle la situation ! dit-elle.  
  
- Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils aient des ailes, dis-moi ? demanda Thadeus.  
  
- Eh bien je pense que tu l'aurais appris un jour ou l'autre... Je te l'expliquerai après, c'est long comme histoire…   
  
- Du Quidditch ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? dit Folken.  
  
- Tu étais occupé, Nii-san, sourit Suh en regardant dans les yeux Remus.   
  
- C'est vrai, on était occupé … - Remus toussota - mais pour le Quidditch, je t'avoue que…  
  
- Ca va, pas de détails. Je peux m'en passer, je t'assure.  
  
- Ok, eh les nigauds ! J'peux me joindre à vous ?  
  
- Non ! On a pas besoin de toi ! crièrent les jumeaux.  
  
- Ah, sympa … Remus, tu veux faire un tour ?  
  
- Désolé, je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur un balai.  
  
Folken le saisit par l'épaule et se mit sur le rebord du gradin. Il tenait la main de Remus qui reculait, un peu effrayé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est voler de ses propres ailes.  
  
- Non, attends je …  
  
Folken déploya ses ailes et sauta dans le vide. Remus se pencha en criant, mais fut retenu par le bras de Suh qui secoua la tête.  
  
- Remus, n'oublie pas qui il est …  
  
Ils levèrent la tête et virent que Folken atteignait les nuages et volait en toute liberté autour du terrain où jouait toujours les jeunes étudiants.  
  
- Ben ça, mes p'tits enfants qui volent… Quand je le raconterais à Sam. D'ailleurs je devrais lui dire de venir elle aussi.  
  
- Qui est Sam, Grand-pa ? dit Suh.  
  
- Votre tante … Pour elle, ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas qu'il vous en ai pas parlé, elle est spéciale.  
  
- Comme si votre famille ne l'était pas déjà, dit Remus.  
  
- Bon, tu t'accroches à moi ? dit Folken, se plaçant derrière son compagnon.  
  
- Euh je, non, enfin … Je suis obligé ? J'ai jamais été à l'aise dans les airs.  
  
- Et dans mes bras ? sourit Folken.  
  
Remus ne voulait pas se retourner, sachant très bien que Suh et Thadeus le regardaient, se retenant de rire.  
  
- D'accord mais, …  
  
- T'inquiètes ! Fais-moi confiance.  
  
Il lui sourit et Remus s'accrocha à son cou, résigné. Ils s'envolèrent.  
  
Sirius était à l'écart, assis sur un gradin isolé. Les mains dans les poches et l'écharpe volant un peu dans tous les sens, il avait le visage un peu rougi par le froid, et ses yeux s'assombrissait à cette vue. Il s'en alla sans un mot, et sans avoir remarqué que quelqu'un l'avait vu…  
  
« Ouh, ça sent le roussi !! »  
  
- Suh, chérie, tu m'accompagnes à Hogsmeade ? dit Thadeus.  
  
- Bien sûr. Eh, je vais à Hogsmeade avec Grand-pa ! Suh criait à l'intention de ses frères et sœur.   
  
- Je viens avec vous ! Je viens avec vous ! dit Ashura.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hogsmeade était calme, fait inhabituel lorsqu'il y avait les sorties des élèves. Ashura donnait la main à Thadeus qui discutait avec Suh.  
  
- … Il est pas trop chiant, comme paternel ? Je veux dire, Severus est un peu vieux-jeu et j'aimerais pas savoir qu'il a ennuyé mes petits-enfants …   
  
- Non, il est géant comme père ! Je t'assure, dit Suh.  
  
- Oui, et pis il me raconte des histoires en classe ! dit Ashura, tremblante.  
  
- Ah bon ? T'as froid, p'tite luciole ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Viens.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta tout le long de leur trajet.  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec votre mère, comment est-elle ? Je veux dire, il faut avoir les nerfs solides pour choisir mon fils comme mari ! Thadeus se mit à rire et effraya de nombreux oiseaux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas souvent eu « la chance » de bavarder avec elle …  
  
- Comment ça ? dit-il, étonné.  
  
- Elle n'a pas été, ce qu'on pourrait appelé de mère exemplaire pour nous …  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
Il arrêta la conversation, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.  
  
- Au fait, notre tante Sam … commença Suh.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! Si jamais tu l'appelles tante, elle tue Severus ! Méfie-toi, elle tient trop à son image de jeune femme.  
  
- Bon, d'accord. Comment dois-je l'appeler alors ?  
  
- Sam tout court.  
  
- Alors Sam, à part être la sœur de papa, qui est-elle ?  
  
Thadeus sourit.  
  
- Eh bien, elle est ma plus grande fierté, avec Severus bien sûr. C'est une Médico-mage réputée qui voyage souvent. Elle a participé à de nombreuses conférences pour la paix entre sorciers et gobelins, elle a eu le prix Nobel sur la thèse des créatures magiques ayant existé …Une femme bien instruite. Ah ! Elle est aussi plus âgée que ton père, de quatre ans.  
  
- Oh, alors elle a presque la qua…  
  
- Miséricorde ! Ne lui rappelle jamais ! Elle risquerait de faire un malheur !!  
  
- … Mais comment ça se fait que seul mon père soit … différent ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je sais pas.  
  
- Papy, c'est la poste ! Y'a pleins de hiboux ! dit Ashura.  
  
- Merci ma chérie.  
  
- Tu vas écrire à Sam ?  
  
- Ouais, il faut que je lui dises que son frère s'est casé avant elle. Ca va la tuer, elle va débarquer en deux secondes.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ils ont fait un pari, plus jeunes. Sam a parié qu'elle se marierait avant son cher frère.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Suh fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin.  
  
- Oh, merci.  
  
Il se mit à écrire très rapidement.  
  
- Elle pourra se libérer ? demanda Ashura.  
  
- Pour son frère, pas de problème.  
  
- Comme tu nous l'as décrit, ils avaient pas l'air de s'entendre, Suh tapotait nerveusement du pied.  
  
- C'est le contraire. Mais disons que Sam est du genre possessive avec Severus. Voilà, allons envoyer ce message.  
  
- Tu permets ?  
  
Thadeus lui donna le message et Suh appela Suzaku.  
  
- Apporte ça à Sam, d'accord ?  
  
L'oiseau disparut rapidement.  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ?  
  
- Quand elle aura lu le message.  
  
Il y eut quelques instants d'attente et un « pop » tout près des magasins. Une furie apparue.  
  
Une femme, d'un âge incertain, une chevelure d'ébène emmêlée avec de nombreux pétales de fleurs roses, portant une longue cape de velours noire.   
  
- J'y crois pas ! C'est une blague, je fais un cauchemar ! Me déranger pendant un rendez-vous galant !  
  
- Bonjour ma chérie, fit Thadeus en tendant les bras.  
  
- Bonjour papa, qui es-tu ? fit Sam, regardant Ashura dans les bras de son père.  
  
- 'Suis Ashura ! Ca va ?  
  
Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis approcha son visage de l'enfant.  
  
- T'es toute choupi, toi ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras de mon père ?  
  
- C'est papy, pardi !   
  
- Papa ? Si c'est pas moi, c'est qui ? C'est quand même pas…  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
- Non ?! Pas Severus, mon Sev' ???  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et c'est pas la seule en plus… Suh avait les mains face à sa bouche, les doigts gelés.  
  
- Toi aussi ? Et qui es-tu ?  
  
- Makoto, ta nièce également …  
  
Sam lui pinça les joues, créant un cri de surprise de la jeune fille. Elle saisit le visage de sa nièce et lui fit un énorme smack sur chaque joue.  
  
- Waahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Tu es trop belle !!!!!!  
  
- Euh, merci…  
  
Sam lui pinça de nouveau la joue et prit un visage sérieux.  
  
- Mais je ne peux pas croire que tu sois la fille de Severus … Rien me prouve que tu sois sa fille.  
  
Suh grimaça.  
  
- Tu veux bien qu'on retourne à Hogwarts, je suis gelée.  
  
- Si vous voulez, mais je veux voir Sevie moi !  
  
- Sam, on le verra tout a l'heure ok ? Thadeus partit vers le château.   
  
- Dis-moi, Sam. Comment tu décrirais ta relation avec papa ? C'est confus ce que ma dit Grand-pa, dit Suh en suivant le vieil homme.  
  
- Severus est l'amour de ma vie !  
  
- … Pardon ?  
  
- Je veux dire, c'est un type bien ! Je suis fan de mon frère, personne ne l'est et pourtant il a tellement de qualités. Je suis un peu imposante, mais je sais qu'en même temps, ça lui fait plaisir, sourit Sam. Mais personne ne semble vouloir le remarquer. Comment s'appelle ta mère ?  
  
- Shiva.  
  
- Elle a l'œil, je lui accorde ce point. Mais comme je ne la connais pas…   
  
La grande porte de l'école était ouverte, et ils arrivèrent peu de temps avant les jeunes joueurs de Quidditch.  
  
- Ouais ! Slytherin en force, criaient les jumeaux.  
  
- Peut-être, mais vous avez des ailes, vous ! dit Ron, vexé d'avoir perdu.  
  
- Le talent, s'il te plaît. Les ailes n'ont rien à voir dedans ! dit Yue.  
  
- N'empêche que vous auriez pu utiliser un balai comme tout le monde, Ron épousseta sa robe de Quidditch.  
  
- Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont bien joué, dit Hermione.  
  
- Tu as vu le match ? Je croyais que tu voulais étudier ?   
  
Harry manqua la marche de la cour et tomba. Tous se mirent à rire sans retenue. Suh courut pour l'aider à se relever, et ramassa ses lunettes.  
  
- Tiens, ça va ?  
  
- Oui, merci Suh. Ca y est, vous êtes revenu ? dit Harry.  
  
- Bonjour les jeunes ! dit Sam avec un grand sourire. Oh, tu es Harry Potter ?  
  
Elle le saisit par les joues, lui secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur les joues.  
  
- Tu es trop beau !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu as un visage tellement adulte. Dis-moi, tu as une petite amie ? Sam sourit.   
  
- Euh …  
  
- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il se déclare ! Youhei se mit à tousser et ses frères se cachaient pour rire.  
  
- Je peux dire pareil pour toi, Harry regardait simultanément Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Roux, et un air un peu absent. Tu es un Weasley ? dit la femme.   
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Oh, tu es aussi mignon que Weasley … Enfin, celui qui travaille aux départements des jeux.  
  
- Percy ? Mignon ? Ron eut un air dégoûté.  
  
- Au fait, je suis Sam Snape. Si vous avez une blessure, une douleur, un ennui … Sam fit un clin d'œil à Harry, appelez-moi ! Bon, je vais chercher mon Sev' chéri ! A tout à l'heure !!!  
  
Elle partit en coup de vent.  
  
- On s'est même pas présenté à elle, mais elle a l'air sympa, dit Youhei.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Severus !!!  
  
Sam déambulait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de son frère.   
  
- Severus !!  
  
Il semblait n'y avoir aucune âme qui vive. Seuls les fantômes montraient leurs têtes. D'ailleurs, Peeves lui fit une magnifique révérence avant de partir, la langue tirée et suivit d'un bruit incongru.  
  
- Idiot de fantôme ! Sev …  
  
Sam tomba nez à nez avec Sirius.  
  
- Désolé, dit-il.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute !  
  
Elle se mit à le « zieuter » de haut en bas, un sourire sur le visage.  
  
« Dieu, quel apollon ! Il y a vraiment du bon à être prof ici ! »  
  
Sirius fit un mouvement de tête et partit mais Sam le rattrapa par la manche de son pull.  
  
- Attendez, excusez-moi ! Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider !  
  
- Je vous écoute.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu Severus ? Snape, le prof de potion ?  
  
- Je suppose qu'il est dans ses appartements, avec sa femme.  
  
- Oh, quel est votre nom ? Sam fit des yeux de biches, suivi par de nombreux clins d'œil.  
  
- Sirius Black, je suis enseignant aussi.  
  
- Samantha Snape, Médico-mage et célibataire. Vous êtes libre ce soir ?  
  
- Non, désolé.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous. Loin de là, mais il faut que je trouve mon frère. Au plaisir.  
  
Elle lui fit un baiser de la main et s'en alla en sautillant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Shiva était allongée sur Severus, toute souriante. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas, ils ne faisaient que se regarder et s'embrasser. Quelqu'un toqua avec énergie et entra sans y être invité.  
  
- Sev' chéri …  
  
Severus et Shiva levèrent la tête, et Severus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme ; il soupira.   
  
- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Il se leva et s'approcha de son aînée.  
  
- Oh, je te dérange, désolée.  
  
- Oh non tu ne l'es pas. Salut Sam.  
  
- Salut Sevie chéri …  
  
Elle prit dans ses bras, limite à le porter.  
  
- Tu vas pas squatter le terrain comme papa, j'espère ?  
  
- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas vu ce beau brun ténébreux aux allures si …  
  
- Ca va, ça va. Sam, je te présente Shiva.  
  
- Oh, tu ressembles à Suh comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais tu as l'air troublée, tu as un problème ?  
  
Shiva ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, allant vers la salle de bain.  
  
- C'est moi qui lui fait ça ou elle est comme d'habitude ?   
  
Sam jeta son manteau sur le fauteuil et s'assit.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle avant ?  
  
- J'ai mes raisons.  
  
- Mais encore ?  
  
- On s'est quittés au moment de ma scolarité ici. Ce n'est que cette année que l'on me dit que j'ai une fille.  
  
- Une fille ? Et Ashura alors, la petite choupi ?  
  
- C'est long à expliquer …  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Shiva dormait les yeux fermés. Severus était assis sur un fauteuil moelleux positionné près de la fenêtre, le regard vers le parc. De là, ils pouvaient voir les étudiants s'amuser et discuter joyeusement.  
  
- Je peux entrer ?  
  
Severus jeta un œil vers Sirius, qui donnait des petits coups sur le sol. Il fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée.  
  
- Désolé de te déranger…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?  
  
- Discuter, ça doit pas souvent t'arriver, non ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas pleurer sur Lupin, je suis pas du genre à écouter.  
  
Sirius serra les poings et baissa la tête.  
  
- Je ne sais pas où il est pour le moment. Et puis pour une fois, tu peux faire une exception.  
  
- Je suis du genre rancunier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
- Pour une fois, écoute d'autres gens que toi-même.  
  
- Tu m'énerves. Déballe, je te dirais après …  
  
Severus posa la tête sur sa main et ferma les yeux.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	25. The Manor is in Fire

Chapitre 24 : The manor is in Fire !!  
  
Il se tourmentait, ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et il se cogna violemment contre le mur, du sang coulant sur les yeux. Il se mit à crier et Suzaku apparu, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître.  
  
- Maître Raziel, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Suzaku ! J'ai mal !  
  
Raziel se tourna sur le dos, tendant le bras vers l'invisible. Des larmes perlaient sur son visage.  
  
- Dois-je prévenir maîtresse ?  
  
- NON ! Elle ne doit pas savoir !!!  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il ne faut pas, Makoto ne doit pas… savoir.  
  
Raziel s'évanouit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Thadeus et Sam étaient repartis, non sans être tristes : Thadeus voulait rester avec ses petits-enfants, et embêter le plus possible son fils ; Sam, elle, ne voulait plus laisser une minute de répit à Sirius, qui s'enfuyait à chacun de ses appels.  
  
Mois de décembre, les vacances arrivaient à grands pas. Tellement grands, que c'était le lendemain. Comme promis, Suh devait passer la première semaine de vacances chez les Malfoy. ( ce devait être octobre mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, elle avait décommandé )   
  
Il y avait également l'anniversaire de Draco, qui était également le lendemain, le 18 décembre …  
  
Suh s'arrêta en plein couloir, ressentant une étrange impression. Elle jeta des regards partout, et faillit rater la marche d'escalier ; Suh posa sa main sur la rampe et commença à descendre, sans faire attention, elle dégringola.  
  
- Kya !!!!!  
  
Elle dévala les marches jusqu'en bas et atterrit sur le derrière. Des élèves se mirent à rire, elle leur jeta un regard noir.   
  
- Ca m'apprendra à pas faire attention…  
  
Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, Suh eut un vertige et tomba sur les marches, les mains en avant.  
  
« Il y a une affreuse odeur de sang ici ! »  
  
Suh vit alors de petites taches de sang séchées sur une des marches, comme si quelqu'un les avait volontairement laissé ici.  
  
- Ca va, Suh ? Draco tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Oui oui … Dis-moi, tu sens cette odeur ?  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Quoi ? Quel odeur ?  
  
- Oh non, rien. J'ai rêvée.   
  
« Une odeur qui date de plusieurs décennies »  
  
- Au fait, tu as préparée tes affaires ? dit Draco, tout souriant.  
  
Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
  
- J'ai hâte d'y être, pas toi ? Draco lui fit un baiser de la main et entra dans la grande salle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Makoto, tu manges avec nous ? Ashura avait de la confiture tout autour de la bouche, et Ron avait du mal à la faire tenir tranquille.  
  
- Mais arrête de bouger, je peux pas enlever la confiture que tu t'es mises partout !  
  
- Ca fait des bisous sucrés, tu me fais un bisou ?  
  
Elle l'agrippa par le cou.  
  
- Oui mais tu n'es pas mon genre, petite puce.  
  
Ron détourna le regard et fixa intensément son assiette.   
  
- Harry n'est pas là ? demanda Suh.  
  
- Je ne sais pas où il est, il te cherchait, Youhei faisait des clins d'œil incessant vers Hermione pour la taquiner.  
  
- Mais tu vas arrêter, Youhei ! C'est très gênant ! Hermione avait les joues rosies.  
  
- Oh je comprends, tu préfères que ce soit Ron …  
  
Ron recracha tout le contenu de sa bouche face à lui, où, heureusement, il n'y avait personne.  
  
- Non mais ça va hein ? Pourquoi tu crois que j'en pincerais pour celle-là ?!  
  
- Celle-là ?! Celle-là ?! Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Ronald Weasley ! dit la concernée.  
  
Il se calma aussitôt.  
  
- Euh, désolé. Excuse-moi, 'Mione …  
  
- Tu sais, Hermione, je crois que tu as réussi à l'amadouer.  
  
- Si ça avait été le cas, il ne m'aurait pas parler ainsi … Hermione se tut.  
  
- Désolé de venir vous importuner pendant un pur moment de détente mais il fallait que je vous parle, dit le directeur. Harry n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
- Non, mais il va pas tarder, dit Youhei.  
  
- Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai consulté la liste des élèves restant au château pour les vacances. Mis à part Harry, Ron et Hermione, il y a les Suzuhara. J'ai décidé d'appeler les membres de vos familles pour séjourner ici le temps des vacances. Ils ont accepté.  
  
- Mais c'est génial ! Et Percy qui n'acceptera jamais de venir, il aime trop son travail ! dit Ron.  
  
- Détrompe-toi Ron, il sera là également, sourit Dumbledore. Bien je vais vous laisser, bonne journée les enfants.  
  
- Bonne journée Monsieur le directeur, firent-ils en chœur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny avait les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés sur son livre qu'elle tenait contre son cœur. Apparemment, l'élève de Hufflepuff ( pardonnez-moi, mais ceux de cette maison, je peux pas les blairer… sans jeu de mots ) ne voulait pas la laisser partir ; la pauvre jeune fille était entouré de trois garçons de cette maison, sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Tu ne comprends pas ou tu es bouché ?! dit Ginny, à bout de patience.  
  
- Mais des excuses ne me suffisent pas, petite Gryffindor.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je me mette à genoux peut-être ? Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !  
  
- Tu crois que, parce que ton frère est l'ami de Potter que je devrais avoir peur ? dit-il, s'approchant encore plus.  
  
- Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça ! Laisse-moi passer !  
  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
  
Ginny lui colla son livre dans la figure et lui assena un violent coup de pied entre les jambes. Les autres allèrent bouger quand elle sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Ecartez-vous ! dit-elle.  
  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas …  
  
Le garçon lui attrapa la jambe et la fit basculer au sol. Ginny lâcha son livre et il prit de ses mains sa baguette. Il lui tint alors fermement les poignets.   
  
- Lâche-moi !  
  
- Accio baguette !  
  
La baguette de Ginny vola dans les airs et atterrit dans les mains de Draco, le regard méprisant. Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui, les bras croisés.  
  
- Ecarte-toi, dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.  
  
- Et si je ne veux pas ? dit le Hufflepuff.  
  
Le garçon agrippa les cheveux de Ginny qui se mit à crier de douleur et tenta de la relever de cette manière. ( Je vous ai dit que je les aimais pas les Hufflepuff ? Vous êtes sûrs ? ) Malfoy fit un mouvement de tête et ses sbires attaquèrent les autres garçons qui tentaient de s'en aller aussi vite que possible.  
  
- Malus Possessum ( je l'ai inventée, ne cherchez pas ) ! Draco le dit en un souffle.  
  
Le Hufflepuff lâcha Ginny, portant sa main au cœur. Il semblait sur le point d'avoir une attaque cardiaque, le visage convulsé par la souffrance du sort.  
  
- Malfoy, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! cria Ginny, tenant Draco par le bras.  
  
Il n'écoutait pas, son regard était assassin.  
  
- Malfoy, je t'en prie !  
  
Ginny le secouait vivement.  
  
- Malfoy !  
  
- … Finite Incantatem.  
  
Le garçon tomba au sol, inconscient.  
  
Draco donna dans les mains la baguette de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tiens, dit-il.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle partit rapidement. Crabbe et Goyle rejoignirent leur chef et tendit un livre à ce dernier.  
  
- On a trouvé ça, par terre, dit Goyle.  
  
Draco ouvrit le bouquin et vit le nom de l'élève : Virginia Weasley. Il haussa les épaules et le garda avec lui, il pourra très bien lui rendre la prochaine fois. Ils s'en allèrent en laissant seul le garçon.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était assis sur un banc. Il avait le regard porté sur le lac, en écoutant la conversation.   
  
Si cela lui était arrivé il y a deux ans, il aurait été aux anges. Mais là, rien. Il écoutait Cho lui parler sans rien dire, pas que ce qu'elle racontait n'était pas intéressant, il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir.   
  
- Et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, Harry, dit-elle.  
  
« Et bla bla bla !… Ce qu'elle est bavarde, celle-là » pensait l'adolescent.  
  
- En quoi tout ça me concerne ? dit le jeune Gryffindor. Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais mes amis m'attendent et j'aimerais …  
  
- Tu es sûre que ce sont tes amis qui t'importe vraiment ? Cho tenait fermement son écharpe.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Chang.  
  
Cho regarda Harry dans les yeux, surprise du changement de comportement du jeune homme.   
  
- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ?  
  
- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, je peux m'en aller maintenant ?  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas fini.  
  
- Tu es têtue, fit Harry.  
  
- Pas autant que toi. Je vais être franche avec toi, depuis le début d'année tu te comportes bizarrement. Il y a pleins d'élèves qui ont été étonné de ton attitude…  
  
- Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis ce que tu as à dire, la voix d'Harry était froide.  
  
- Je t'ai vue, dans le train avec Suzuhara.  
  
Elle marqua une pause.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et je crois que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es comme ça.  
  
Harry se mit à rire, un son sans joie ni émotion quelconque.  
  
- Tu te fais des idées ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça.  
  
- J'en suis persuadée ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, tout ce qu'elle fait depuis qu'elle est là ! Il y a des phénomènes encore plus étranges lorsqu'elle est dans les parages ! Cette fille est le mal !  
  
Harry se leva et se mit face à Cho, saisissant violemment le bras de celle-ci.  
  
- Harry, tu me fais mal !  
  
- Un mot de plus sur elle, et je …  
  
Il s'arrêta et partit sans se retourner.  
  
Cho massait son bras, là où Harry la tenait quelques secondes avant. Elle releva la manche et observa les traces rouges avec frayeur.  
  
- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh sauta sur son lit et fit un énorme câlin à Griffon.  
  
- Mon p'tit père, je vais devoir te laisser là. Tu veilleras sur la famille, ok ?  
  
- Makoto ?  
  
- Otou-san, bonjour !  
  
Il s'assit à la place désignée pour la peluche.  
  
- Tu tiens vraiment à te rendre chez les Malfoy ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, Draco va y fêter son anniversaire.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- La cérémonie familiale est…  
  
Quelqu'un toqua.  
  
- Bonjour, miss ! Monsieur, bonjour, Dobby est venu vous chercher, miss maîtresse ! Il est là, maîtresse !  
  
- Il ? Qui ça, Dobby ? dit Suh.  
  
- Le… L'ancien maître de Dobby, miss.  
  
L'elfe de maison couinait, cachant ses yeux sous son horrible cache-théière.  
  
- Lucius ?  
  
- Il vous attend devant la porte de votre chambre, miss.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Elle embrassa son père.  
  
- Je pense revenir plus tôt que prévu. Avec ce qui va se passer…  
  
- D'accord.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Ah, te voilà ! Bonjour Suh.  
  
Il fit une révérence et porta le sac de la jeune fille.  
  
- Narcissa nous attend. Allons chercher Draco.  
  
- Lucius.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu vas refaire la même réunion familiale que la dernière fois ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, sourit Malfoy.  
  
- Ne fais pas semblant, Malfoy ! Qui ce sera cette fois, une servante ? Une nièce ? Ta femme ?  
  
Il sourit et descendit les marches.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les trois au Manoir Malfoy. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la voix de Lucius et une flopée d'elfes de maison accoururent vers leurs maîtres, les débarrassant de leurs manteaux et autres bagages.  
  
- Votre manteau, miss ! couina un elfe.  
  
- Ca va, je vais le garder, dit Suh avec un sourire.  
  
- Bien, miss.  
  
- Préparez le repas, et déguerpissez de ma vue ! rugit Malfoy.  
  
Ils crièrent et partirent rapidement en direction des cuisines où se dégageait déjà une bonne odeur.  
  
- Ta chambre est la même, Suh. Draco, accompagne-là à la chambre du couloir des Ombres.  
  
- Bien, père, fit Draco.  
  
- Attends, où est Narcissa ? J'aimerais la saluer.  
  
Suh regardait les portes fermées et le silence qui régnait n'était pas normal.  
  
- Moi aussi, j'aimerais la voir.  
  
- Elle se repose pour le moment, vous la verrez pour le repas.  
  
Lucius partit, laissant seuls les deux jeunes.  
  
- Suis-moi, dit le jeune maître.  
  
- Draco ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il n'y avait aucune peinture de femmes dans le manoir ? Suh avait le regard rivé sur les portraits sur les murs.  
  
- Non, jamais. Ca ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, mais il y a un tableau de ma mère dans la salle à manger, ça me suffit.  
  
- Dis-moi, tu l'aimes ta mère ?  
  
- Bien sûr, sourit Draco. Je ne serais pas là sans elle.  
  
- Et ton père ? dit Suh, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
  
- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si on parler « d'aimer » avec lui, mais c'est mon père.  
  
- Bonne réponse…  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Draco ouvrit une porte et entra.  
  
Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets étranges dans la pièces, de sombres origines. Le lit était grand, en soie rouge et draps blancs avec des rideaux bordeaux. Draco déposa le sac au pied du meuble.   
  
- Je peux m'asseoir ? fit-il.  
  
- C'est chez toi, tu sais, sourit la jeune fille.  
  
Il s'assit.  
  
- Rien de tel que retrouver le foyer familial !  
  
Suh eut un rire discret, se demandant si le jeune homme savait vraiment ce que voulait dire un foyer. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette demeure froide et austère.  
  
- Draco …   
  
- Miss, monsieur. Le repas est servi.  
  
- Ah, bien. Dis à mon père qu'on arrive.  
  
L'elfe hocha la tête et partit en courant.  
  
- Allons-y, on discutera après.  
  
- Ok, Suh se leva et suivit Draco.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était assis face à sa femme, au teint livide. Elle sourit faiblement à la vue de Suh.  
  
Narcissa était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds.  
  
- Bonjour mon fils.  
  
- Bonjour mère.  
  
Draco sourit à sa mère et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
- Tu es bien installée, Suh ? demanda Narcissa.  
  
- Oui, pas de problème de ce côté, Suh jeta un œil à Lucius qui buvait son verre de vin, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.  
  
- Voilà le repas, bonne appétit.  
  
Les elfes apportèrent les repas à tour de rôle, des regards implorant vers Suh .  
  
Le repas fut calme et silencieux, comme toujours chez les Malfoy. Tous les convives quittèrent la table sans un mot et retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles.  
  
« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette ambiance sinistre ! »  
  
Elle s'installa sur son lit, après s'être changée et se positionna confortablement. Draco vint quelques minutes après, vêtu d'une robe de chambre noir en soie et de ses chaussons.  
  
- Tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Oui, viens t'asseoir Draco.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit Mafoy.  
  
- Tu ne trouves pas que ta mère a agi bizarrement tout à l'heure, pendant le repas ?  
  
- Si, mais c'est sûrement à cause de demain, sourit Draco.  
  
- C'est sûr. A mon avis, ton père a dit ce qui allait se passer …  
  
- Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas eu l'air paniquée… Non ? demanda Draco, regardant l'air grave que prit Suh.  
  
- Draco, ton père t'a parlé des réunions familiales ou pas ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- C'est une sorte de succession, un héritage du titre Malfoy. Un truc de ce style, j'y ai déjà assisté. Si je suis venue, c'est pour empêcher ce qui va arriver…  
  
- Ce qui va arriver ? Je ne te suis pas, là. Comment ça se passe ? Draco avait les doigts serrés sur l'accoudoir de son siège.  
  
- C'était à l'anniversaire de River, ton cousin. Tu te souviens de lui ?  
  
  
  
- Oui, il est mort il y a quelques années. Il s'est pendu chez lui, un suicide.  
  
- Ce n'était pas un suicide, on l'a poussé à se suicider. Après la mort de sa sœur.  
  
- Elle n'est pas morte, elle est partie vivre à l'étranger, dit Draco.  
  
- Non, elle est morte. J'étais là quand River l'a égorgée…  
  
- Non ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il aimait sa sœur ! Il n'avait aucune raison de …  
  
- Le patriarche, Draco. Il lui a imposer un choix : sa vie ou celle de sa sœur.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas ! Draco se leva d'un coup, les yeux emplis de colère.  
  
- Draco, il s'est suicidé parce qu'il a appris que les membres de sa famille ont torturé sa sœur avant de la laisser mourir, deux jours après. C'est ça la succession du nom Malfoy, il faut en subir les conséquences, dit Suh calmement.  
  
- Pas possible, mon père aurait … Il aurait empêché ça, il aimait mon cousin, tout comme sa sœur.  
  
- L'amour n'a rien à voir dedans, Draco. Un Malfoy est fort, un Malfoy ne montre aucun défaut et un Malfoy renie toute faiblesse, c'est bien ce que dit ton père.  
  
- Non, c'est pour… Pour …  
  
- Pour quoi ? Te rendre fort, t'endurcir ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour les autres, ou pour ta famille ? Laisse-moi rire, Draco. La famille n'a pas d'importance chez les Malfoy. Regarde les tableaux.  
  
- Je comprends pas … Draco bégayait presque tellement il avait du mal à encaisser.  
  
- Chez les Malfoy, la femme est synonyme de faiblesse. Draco, c'est ton père qui a tendu l'arme à River, et avec le sourire.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas !!  
  
- Il a regardé River lutté avec sa conscience, se morfondre pour ensuite se laisser mourir. Un homme n'est pas digne de porter le nom de Malfoy s'il a une quelconque faiblesse. Ton cousin est mort à cause de sa culpabilité, et les doyens de ta famille l'ont renié à jamais.  
  
- Non, non … Mon père…  
  
- Ton père ? Il a fait son choix.   
  
Suh avait mal pour Draco, mais s'il elle ne l'avait pas fait, qui sait ce qui se passera demain. En même temps, l'effet inverse est à redouté.  
  
- Comment est-il devenu un Malfoy ?   
  
- Il avait une sœur, Athena.   
  
- La mère de River ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Suh, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
Elle inspira profondément.  
  
- Lorsque je lui ai demandé, il m'a répondu mot pour mot : « Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? Alors tout est dit ... »  
  
- Il a pas fait ça ?! Dis-moi qu'il souriait à ce moment-là, que c'était une blague ?! Draco avait les mains sur la tête, tournant sur lui-même.  
  
- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais vu une tante, une cousine, ou ta grand-mère ? Ou alors, si soi-disant elles étaient partis, pourquoi tu n'avais pas de nouvelles ?  
  
Draco s'arrêta de bouger et dévisagea la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts, au bord des larmes.  
  
- Ma mère …  
  
Suh se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête.  
  
- C'est pour ça que je suis venue, dit-elle doucement.  
  
- Suh, ma mère … C'est ça cette surprise ?! Il veut que je tue ma propre mère ?!  
  
« J'en ai bien peur, malheureusement »  
  
- Insensé ! Il l'aime, je sais que c'est un monstre, capable de tout ! Mais pas ma mère !  
  
- Même les « sang purs » commettent des erreurs. C'est humain, mais là, c'est d'un autre univers. Tu as une famille de monstres Draco, et ta mère va en faire les frais.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal ?  
  
- Je te repose la question : Est-ce que tu aimes ta mère Draco ?  
  
Il acquiesça, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Suh lui tendit une lettre.  
  
- Ta mère me l'a envoyé il y a quelques temps déjà, c'est pour ça que je suis venue.  
  
Draco jeta un œil furtif sur le parchemin.  
  
« Suh, j'ai peur  
  
Lucius sait ! Il a découvert, j'ai peur.   
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. J'ai peur pour Draco, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal ! Protège-le si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose…   
  
Ca ne serait tardé, il attend. Il me fait agoniser à petit feu, il me tourmente.   
  
Je sais que c'est absurde, mais je ne veux pas partir. Je suis coincée ici, tant qu'il sera là. Je ne peux pas le quitter.  
  
Je ne veux pas.  
  
Même s'il veut me tuer, c'est mon mari.  
  
Suh, veille bien sur mon fils. Il est ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde.  
  
Lorsque je ne serais plus là, sauve-le de Lucius. Parce qu'il ne l'épargnera pas, il ne peut pas en faire un Death-Eater, à cause de moi…  
  
Draco est comme moi, il est mon sang.  
  
Ce sang que Lucius rejette du plus profond de son cœur.  
  
Je lui ai caché jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est fini.  
  
Suh je vais mourir  
  
Veille sur mon fils  
  
Narcissa Malfoy »  
  
Draco tremblait de la tête aux pieds, les larmes coulaient sur le papier. C'était bien l'écriture de sa mère. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol et il pleura, sans retenue. Suh le prit dans ses bras et le consola.  
  
- Je ne peux pas… Suh, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Elle est ma mère, mon seul lien avec mon père. Mon seul désir de revenir ici, c'est pour elle. JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA !!!!!!!  
  
- Il y a un moyen, mais j'espère que ça va marcher … Mais Draco, je suis dans une période où je ne pourrais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. Alors il n'y a pas de deuxième chance.  
  
Il hocha la tête, déterminé à sauver sa mère.  
  
« La famille Malfoy, c'est pas n'importe qui non plus »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Toute la famille Malfoy était réuni dans l'immense salon du manoir, l'air solennel. Ils arboraient de grands sourires.  
  
Draco essayait d'avoir l'air heureux, il tremblait des mains. Ses oncles et grands cousins le félicitaient pour ses seize ans, « l'âge mûr » comme ils disent tous. Suh était près de Draco ; pour le rassurer, elle lui tenait la main.   
  
- N'oublie pas que si il y a un problème, tu prends la main de ta mère, et tu touches ton collier en pensant au bureau de Dumbledore, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Draco.  
  
- Je ne suis jamais allé à son bureau, fit le jeune homme.  
  
- C'est pas grave, tu as ta baguette ?  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
- Je vais le prévenir de notre arrivée, je fais vite.  
  
Suh s'éclipsa rapidement.  
  
Lucius arriva alors, le sourire aux lèvres. Il frappa des mains et il eut toute l'attention des invités.  
  
- Chère famille, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Draco qui a seize ans aujourd'hui.   
  
Ils applaudirent.  
  
- Il est dans mon devoir de père d'offrir la plus somptueuse des fêtes pour son honneur.   
  
Lucius fit un mouvement de la tête et tous s'écartèrent du centre de la pièce, laissant au milieu Draco, qui cachait avec difficulté sa peur.  
  
« Suh, je t'en prie, fais vite… ! »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh retira sa robe noire pour porter ses habituelles vêtements Muggles. Elle fit disparaître son sac et inspira profondément. D'un geste de la main, de la poudre apparue et créa une fumée grisâtre.  
  
- Albus, dit-elle.  
  
Une tête apparue dans la fumée et le directeur fit son entrée.  
  
- Bonjour Suh, que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- J'ai bien peur que les évènements ne se déroulent pas aussi bien que ce que je pensais. On risque de venir plus tôt que prévu. On va arriver dans ton bureau.  
  
- Bien sûr, mais faites attention. Lucius Malfoy est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Je vous attends.  
  
Il disparut.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, il n'avait toujours pas vu sa mère dans l'assemblée. De plus, personne ne semblait s'en soucier.  
  
- Draco, le moment est venu pour toi de devenir un Malfoy, un vrai.  
  
Lucius fit taire tout le monde du regard.   
  
Dans ses mains, Lucius tenait un grand tissu noir, dissimulant un objet. Il le tendit vers son fils avec le sourire.  
  
- Tiens, mon fils.  
  
Avec appréhension, Draco mit sa main sous le tissu et en sortit un long poignard d'argent.  
  
- Père ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
- J'ai amené pour toi, mon fils, une Mudblood de choix.  
  
Une forme immobile était au fond de la pièce, recouvert d'une couverture. Quelqu'un la retira et Draco vit sa mère à terre, inconsciente.  
  
- Mère !  
  
Lucius le stoppa de la main.  
  
- Prends le poignard et rejoins-nous, Draco.   
  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est ma mère ! Père, qu'est-ce qui vous …  
  
Lucius eut un sourire satisfait.  
  
- Les Mudblood n'ont pas leur place parmi nous.  
  
- Jamais ! Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma mère …  
  
- Draco, dit doucement Narcissa.  
  
- Mère !!  
  
- Draco, prends le poignard, dit Lucius, perdant son calme.  
  
- Draco, … sa mère le suppliait du regard.  
  
- Draco !  
  
Il se mit à crier et sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !!!  
  
Draco tua l'homme qui se tenait près de sa mère et pointa sa baguette sur son père.  
  
- Je refuse ! Draco aida Narcissa à se relever et la tint fermement contre lui.  
  
- Ca va mère ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Draco, ouvre les yeux. Que peux-tu faire contre nous tous ?  
  
- Rien, je le sais bien. Mais je te laisserais pas faire du mal à ma mère, Draco regardait Lucius dans les yeux.  
  
Lucius fit partir tout le monde. Il ne restait plus que tous les trois dans la pièce.  
  
- Sois raisonnable, mon fils.  
  
- C'est tout réfléchi.  
  
- Bien, doloris !  
  
Lucius ne visait pas Draco, mais sa femme. Elle se mit à crier.  
  
- Arrête, père ! Tu vas la tuer !  
  
Il se mit à sourire.  
  
- Père !  
  
Lucius continuait de lancer son sort. La pauvre femme était prise de violentes convulsions.  
  
- Père !!  
  
C'est alors que Suh arriva et sauta sur Lucius. Ce dernier relâcha son attention et le sort s'arrêta.  
  
- Suh !  
  
La jeune fille rejoignit Draco et tint Narcissa par le bras.  
  
- Draco, il faut partir !  
  
Draco sortit son collier et tint le pendentif dans les mains et se mit à crier.  
  
- Dumble… Draco ne put finir.  
  
Lucius avait récupéré le poignard et l'avait lancé.  
  
- MERE !!!! Non !!  
  
Narcissa tomba au sol, du sang coulant le long de son ventre.  
  
- Narcissa !!  
  
Suh voulut l'aider à se relever mais elle la repoussa.  
  
- Allez-vous en… elle chuchotait.  
  
- Non, pas sans toi !  
  
- Draco, va-t-en. Mon fils …  
  
Il réussit à lire sur les lèvres de sa mère trois mots, les seuls qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit …  
  
- NON !!  
  
Ils disparurent.  
  
Lucius s'approcha de sa femme et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle lui sourit doucement.  
  
- Lucius…  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, silencieux. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son mari.  
  
- Lucius.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas faire ça.  
  
- Je sais,… Lucius, laisse Draco tranquille.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, c'est mon fils.  
  
- Et le mien également.  
  
- Arrête de parler, Narcissa. Tu te vides de ton sang.  
  
Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Son souffle s'arrêta et le cœur ne battait plus.  
  
Lucius serra le corps inerte de sa femme dans ses bras.  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	26. Voices

Chapitre 25 : Voices  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur, il y régnait une tension. Pas un mot n'était prononcé. Severus tournait en rond, Dumbledore avait le visage caché sous ses mains.  
  
- Ils arrivent…  
  
Suh avait atterrit sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Draco avait les genoux à terre, les larmes coulaient toujours et le regard vide.  
  
- Mère, il l'a fait… Il l'a fait, il l'a fait, il l'a fait…  
  
Suh secoua la tête et se releva doucement.  
  
Pomfrey s'approcha des deux jeunes enfants et examina la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle voulut prendre le pouls de Draco, celui-ci la repoussa violemment.  
  
- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !  
  
- Mr Malfoy, calmez-vous ! dit le directeur.  
  
- CA SUFFIT ! NE M'APPELEZ PLUS AINSI !!!  
  
- Draco, calme-toi. Elle veut juste t'aider …  
  
- Ne vous approchez pas, ne vous approchez pas de moi. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus.  
  
Draco avait les yeux flamboyant de haine.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy a tué ma mère.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Mr Malfoy…  
  
- Je renie mon nom. Je ne veux plus porter le nom de cet assassin !!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient près de la gargouille, rien ne semblait se passer.   
  
Harry, assis sur le sol de pierre avait la tête sur les genoux. En y repensant bien, il n'avait pas été « très » correct avec Cho ; dans un sens, il s'en voulait. Mais après tout, elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas.  
  
Il somnola un moment, se projetant involontairement dans un songe étrange.  
  
Le ciel est couvert, le tonnerre gronde et la pluie ne cesse d'augmenter. Mais peut importe, elle continuait d'avancer, non sans difficulté.  
  
Elle souffrait, elle allait accoucher d'une minute à l'autre. Et là, elle vit une grotte.  
  
« Vite, dépêche-toi ! » se disait-elle.   
  
Ses cheveux noirs mouillés et ses épaules dénudés, les pieds nus dans la boue, elle avait une apparence pitoyable mais peut importe. Son enfant allait naître d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
Arrivée dans la grotte, la femme marcha lentement en évitant les obstacles ; plus elle avançait, plus le chemin la menait vers une descente où un bruit de chute d'eau se faisait entendre.  
  
Elle ne put faire un nouveau mouvement, elle hurla. Son ventre la faisait souffrir, elle n'avait jamais connu d'accouchement de ce type. Elle glissa lentement le long du mur et se mit sur le dos.  
  
La nuit fut longue, mais elle parvint à faire naître l'enfant. Un garçon, avec de petites mèches brunes. Elle venait à peine de le prendre dans ses bras qu'elle eut une autre contraction.  
  
« Non, c'est pas possible » se dit-elle.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que naquit Makoto.  
  
Ce nom résonna dans toute la grotte, avec l'écho.  
  
Makoto, Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la statue se mettant à bouger et fit place à Suh, le visage défait.  
  
- Suh ! Est-ce que ça va ? Hermione avait les doigts gelés, le temps s'était considérablement refroidi.  
  
- Moi ça peut aller. Mais Draco…  
  
- Quoi qu'il se soit passer, c'est bien fait pour lui !   
  
- Je peux vous dire que ce qui s'est passé va le marquer à vie. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'aimerais pas que ça arrive… Quoique si, ça t'es arrivé. Et il y a pas si longtemps en plus.  
  
Ron se tut.  
  
- Désolée, j'aimerais être seule, dit Suh en baissant la tête. Je vais dans ma chambre.  
  
« M'y terrer jusqu'à la fin si possible »  
  
- Suh, tu es pâle. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Harry posa sa tête contre le front de la jeune fille.  
  
- Je vais bien, Ry-kun… Je dois me vider l'esprit c'est tout…  
  
« Je broie du noir, il faut que je m'apaise »  
  
- Je reste avec toi, dit Harry.  
  
- Harry…  
  
Suh regarda Ron pour essayer de le raisonner. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
  
- Hermione, on va dîner ?  
  
- Euh oui, si tu veux… la jeune fille suivit son ami.  
  
- Bon, où allons-nous ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps déjà, et le vent froid faisait voler les feuilles mortes jusqu'au ciel. La tour d'astronomie est le lieu le plus proche des étoiles, le soir. Mais le jour en plein hiver, c'est le lieu le plus froid.  
  
- Il fait vraiment froid ici, Harry remit correctement sa cape sur les épaules.  
  
- C'est normal…  
  
Suh se tint alors debout sur le muret, les bras en croix et la tête levée. Le vent glacial soufflait sur ses longs cheveux noirs.  
  
- SUH !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
  
Harry lui tenait les hanches.  
  
- Eh, t'es fou ! Tu vas me faire tomber !!! Kyaa !!  
  
Elle tomba effectivement en arrière, sur le pauvre Harry qui était complètement écrasé.  
  
- Aïe, idiot ! J'aurais pu me tuer par ta bêtise !  
  
- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui était immobile au dessus du vide, à qui la faute ?! dit Harry.  
  
- Toi ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !  
  
Elle le tapotait sur son torse, avec son écharpe.  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry regardait Suh avec un air sérieux.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
- Mm ?  
  
Les cheveux de la jeune fille tombait devant son visage et chatouillait le visage de Harry.  
  
- J'étouffe, il se mit à rire mais avait du mal à respirer.  
  
- Dis que je suis lourde ! Goujat !  
  
Harry lui tenait les poignets en rigolant, enfin en essayant de rire.  
  
- Arrête, je peux pas respirer ! Et c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !  
  
- Tu l'as très bien sous-entendu, imbécile !  
  
- Il y aura d'autres sous-entendus si on reste comme ça…  
  
Il ne riait plus.  
  
- Ca te gênerait pas ?  
  
Suh serra l'écharpe un peu plus autour du cou de Harry.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu pourrais mourir, tu sais, Suh approcha son visage du garçon qui ne bougea pas.  
  
- Il y a encore trop de choses que je n'ai pas faites dans ma vie. Pas encore. Suh …  
  
- Harry, je ne peux pas …  
  
Elle se leva, Harry était toujours à terre.  
  
- Pourquoi ? C'est Malfoy ?  
  
- Ne prends pas cet air dur avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Et non, ce n'est pas Draco. C'est… autre chose.  
  
- T'as pas l'air convaincue, je me trompe ?  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos.  
  
Harry se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers Suh, il entendit une mélodie jamais entendue jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
La jeune fille chantait, doucement. Une mélodie inconnue et nostalgique, avec des sons et assonances magnifiques. Suh s'arrêta de chanter au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Harry.  
  
- Un chant que m'a appris ma mère, enfant.  
  
- Je croyais que tu ne voyais jamais ta mère ?  
  
- C'est vrai. C'était avant ma naissance.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Suh sourit et ouvrit la trappe de la tour.  
  
- Laisse tomber, Harry. On descend ?  
  
Il secoua la tête et ils descendirent.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron, Hermione et Ginny était devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ron avait les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.   
  
- T'es pas obligé de rester avec lui ! Tu ne lui dois rien ! dit Ron.  
  
- Tu m'ennuies ! Je t'ai dit qu'il m'a aidé, une fois. Je lui dois bien ça ! Ginny ouvrit la porte et la referma au nez de son frère.  
  
- Non mais t'as vu ça ?! Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez !  
  
- Calme-toi. Vu dans quel état l'a amené Dumbledore, Malfoy ne fera rien à ta sœur.  
  
- Oui, d'accord. Mais…  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! La nuit tombe, nos familles ont dû arriver. Allons les accueillir.  
  
- Mlle Weasley ? Que voulez-vous ? dit Pomfrey, tendant une potion à Malfoy qui avait une expression indescriptible.  
  
- Je venais voir… Enfin, je voulais savoir si,… Il va bien ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Le temps nous le dira. Mr Mal… Draco, prenez votre potion et sortez, le banquet va avoir lieu.  
  
- Banquet ?  
  
Il parlait doucement.  
  
- Les familles de Weasley et Suzuhara. Ils devaient être les seuls à rester au château. C'est le directeur qui leur a autorisé ça.  
  
- Ah …  
  
L'infirmière sortit.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?  
  
Ginny lui avait parlé d'une voix douce, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Le directeur nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, en gros.  
  
Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans haine ni mépris dans le regard.  
  
- …  
  
- Quoi, je ne t'ai pas entendue, dit Ginny en s'approchant de Draco.  
  
- Tue-moi.  
  
- Mal…  
  
Ginny se retint. Dumbledore leur avait dit de ne plus prononcer son nom, par crainte de lourdes représailles.  
  
- Draco, je ne peux pas.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai pas toujours été mauvais ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal, mes propos ne t'ont jamais fait souffrir ?! Sur ta famille, et tout…  
  
Son ton se radoucit.  
  
- Est-ce que tu le pensais ? Ginny le regarda alors dans les yeux, les mains sur le support du lit de Draco.  
  
- … Je ne sais pas, non. Je ne crois pas, j'étais naïf, influencé par l'autre, Draco fit une mine dégoûtée.  
  
Ginny regarda le rebord du matelas avec intérêt.  
  
- Tu te souviens de ce que t'ai dit, la dernière fois ?  
  
Draco réfléchit.  
  
- « J'estime que chaque vie mérite d'être vécue, et que le caractère change avec le temps. Pour n'importe qui. »  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Eh ben voilà. Tu as retenu ce que j'ai dit. Ca me fait plaisir.  
  
- En quoi ça me concerne ? dit Draco.  
  
- Tout. Laisse-moi une chance, et je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, et à deux, c'est encore mieux.   
  
Il semblait hésiter puis fit un léger sourire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La grande salle était pratiquement vide de monde mais les discussions résonnaient en écho. Remus et Sirius discutaient à la table des Gryffindor, souriant et explosant de rire par moment. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et s'assirent à leur tour.  
  
- Les vacances commencent bien, vraiment, Hermione employait un ton des plus ironiques qui soit.  
  
- J'ai faim, dit Ron.  
  
- Mais comment peux-tu penser à ton estomac pendant des moments comme celui-ci ?! dit Hermione.  
  
- Justement ! J'essaie d'oublier, alors il faut que je mange.  
  
- Où est Harry ? dit Remus. Il n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
Ron secoua la main.  
  
- Non, il nous as abandonné, il préfère être avec Suh. Mais je le comprends, il jeta un regard en biais à Hermione.  
  
- Ca veut dire quoi ?  
  
- Rien 'Mione.  
  
- Désolée de ne pas être à tes goûts !  
  
- Mais non, au contraire !  
  
Silence.  
  
Remus et Sirius riaient tellement que Ron et Hermione, malgré leur gêne, se mirent à rire également.  
  
- Au fait, professeur Lupin… commença Ron.  
  
- Remus, nous ne sommes pas en cours, sourit-il.  
  
- Oui, bon, où est…  
  
Ron ne put continuer sa phrase, Hermione lui ayant délibérément marché sur le pied et le concerné secouant discrètement la main. Sirius regarda Remus qui cacha ses mains sous la table, et prit un air décontracté.  
  
- Où est qui ? dit Sirius.  
  
Remus semblait calme, mais en fait, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.   
  
- C'est vrai que je me pose la question depuis quelques temps. Vous pouvez nous laissez ? Sirius avait plus ordonné ça que le demander en fait.  
  
Ron prit le bras de Hermione et ils s'éclipsèrent. De loin, Ron s'excusa avec de grands gestes.  
  
- Alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
  
- C'est-à-dire que, Sirius … Ce n'est pas facile, bégayait Remus.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
« Si c'est à quoi je pense, je me pends ! » pensa Sirius.  
  
- Tu sais, …  
  
Il continuait de regarder Remus sans l'interrompre.  
  
« Ca y est, je chute »  
  
- Non attends, je vais procéder autrement.  
  
« Je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça ! » pensa Remus.  
  
- Je suis gay, dit Remus qui ferma les yeux.  
  
Silence.  
  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, Sirius n'avait pas bougé.  
  
- Tu …  
  
Silence. Sirius laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur la table.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
  
« Plus tôt ? Pourquoi ???? » Sirius se frappait mentalement.  
  
- Je…  
  
Sirius leva la main et leva de même la tête vers son ami et tenta un maigre sourire.  
  
- Je ne te juge pas. Si tu es heureux…  
  
- Je le suis, Sirius, Remus sourit alors.  
  
« Mon univers s'effondre »  
  
- Alors tout est dit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et de nombreuses personnes arrivèrent. A leur tête, Dumbledore qui venait de les accueillir.   
  
Près de lui, les parents Weasley et leurs fils aînés. Folken et Néo fermaient la marche.  
  
- Ca semble loin, dit Percy d'un ton cérémonieux.  
  
- Et moins pompeux sans toi, dit Fred. J'ai l'impression que la déco a été refaite.  
  
- Je dirais même plus, libéré de ton emprise maléfique, Percy, dit Georges.  
  
- Très drôle, dit leur frère. Ginny !  
  
La cadette venait d'arriver, toute souriante. Elle sauta dans les bras de ses parents.  
  
Draco partit discrètement dans la grande salle.  
  
- Ginny chérie, comment vas-tu ? dit Mme Weasley.  
  
- Je vais bien, maman ! Bill, Charlie ! Vous êtes là aussi !  
  
- On allait quand même pas manquer l'occasion de venir voir notre sœur non ? dit Bill en embrassant la jeune fille.  
  
- Loin… et tellement proche, dit Charlie.  
  
- Ca y est, Charlie est de nouveau dans un autre monde, dit Fred.  
  
- Charlie, il n'y a pas de dragons ici ! On est sur Terre ! George secouait les mains face au visage de son aîné qui lui donna une tape sur la tête.  
  
- Idiot, sourit-il.  
  
- Ca y est, vous êtes arrivés !  
  
Ron et Hermione saluèrent la famille.  
  
- Tu as été bien sage, Ron ? dit sa mère.  
  
- Comme toujours, Hermione sourit et feinta l'ignorance.  
  
- Mais où est Harry ? Je ne l'ai pas vu encore.  
  
- Eh bien… Il ne va pas tarder.  
  
- Il est avec sa chérie, Ron explosa de rire. Il comprend pas qu'elle veut pas de lui, le pauvre !  
  
- Ron ! Ca suffit, tu es ignoble avec lui ! Qui est-elle ? dit mme Weasley.  
  
- Elle est belle ? plaisanta George. Tu me la présentes, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance !  
  
- Moi d'abord, renchérit Fred.  
  
- Vous l'avez déjà vu ! C'est Suh, dit Hermione.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Charlie poussa ses deux frères et regarda Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Ron cligna des yeux.  
  
- C'est quoi cette histoire, dit Néo à son frère.  
  
- Chais pas, j'étais occupé, sourit Folken.  
  
- Occupé ? Toi ? A quoi ?  
  
Folken prit son frère par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans la salle.  
  
- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?  
  
- Finalement, non. Je crois savoir.  
  
Folken se mit à rire sans s'arrêter.  
  
- Charlie ?  
  
Le concerné se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Suh. Harry lui tenait la main.  
  
Charlie ne dit rien mais regardait avec appréhension leurs mains. Elle baissa les yeux et lâcha instantanément la main de Harry.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	27. Locking my heart

Chapitre 26 : Locking my heart  
  
Ils étaient au moins à dix mètres l'un de l'autre, se scrutant, près à mordre. Mordre ? Non je ne crois pas, Suh descendit les marches et se mit face à Charlie.  
  
- Viens, lui dit-elle.  
  
Il hocha la tête et la suivit à l'extérieur.  
  
- Ils vont où ? demanda Youhei qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
- Bill, tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Fred.  
  
Il ne dit rien.  
  
- Ce silence parle à ta place, tu sais, dit George.  
  
- Ils ont quelques petites choses à régler, c'est tout, dit l'aîné Weasley.  
  
- Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry, qui avait une folle envie de les suivre.  
  
- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires…  
  
- Tu sais Harry, tu as la réponse à tes questions maintenant, Ron partit dans la Grande Salle sans attendre la réponse de son ami.  
  
- Harry,… Hermione voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami mais il se déroba et partit vers les escaliers, à son dortoir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
CLAC. Le bruit répercuta dans tout le parc, qui était vide pour les deux semaines qui suivent.  
  
Charlie posa sa main sur sa joue et regardait toujours la jeune fille sans un mot.  
  
« Je pensais pouvoir, mais je n'y arrive pas… »  
  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il en un souffle.  
  
Son regard était sincère, comme toujours.  
  
« Ne me fais pas ses yeux-là… »  
  
Suh n'arrivait pas à dire quoique se soit, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Charlie répéta ses mots pendant au moins cinq minutes.  
  
- Ca va, je t'ai entendu, dit Suh en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
- Ah, enfin tu me regardes, il sourit comme un enfant.  
  
« Comment lui en vouloir avec cette tête-là ? Je fonds ! »  
  
- Comment …  
  
Charlie ne la laissa pas finir et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
Suh se mit à rire.  
  
- Je vais finir par croire que tu sais rien dire d'autre. Ca va, j'ai compris.  
  
- Tu as changé, Makoto.  
  
- Comment ça ? dit Suh.  
  
- Tu n'étais qu'une fillette de douze ans quand je t'ai vu, dit Charlie un petit sourire en coin.  
  
- Fillette ?  
  
Charlie comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire et se ravisa, les joues rosies.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
  
- Et toi…  
  
La jeune fille passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami, coiffés en pétard.  
  
- Tu n'as pas changé, tu as cru que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas ?  
  
Charlie eut une moue vexé.  
  
- On ne sait jamais, ça fait sept ans.  
  
- A qui la faute ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu sais, Charlie, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Mais alors pourquoi tu es parti ?  
  
- Je…  
  
« Est-ce que je dois vraiment lui dire ? Ce qui risque de se produire… » pensa Charlie.  
  
- Je préfère passer le sujet.  
  
- QUOI ? Eh attends, tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces sept années ?   
  
- Je sais, j'ai tout gâché, et je ne regrette rien, dit-il.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Suh partit.  
  
Charlie resta seul un moment, les mains cachant son visage.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pendant ces sept années, tu n'as fait qu'occuper mes pensées et moi je… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Thadeus Snape poussa la porte d'entrée de l'école, le visage souriant et l'air heureux. Il allait revoir ses petits-enfants. Ah oui, et son fils. Sam était à ses talons, son gros sac traînant à l'arrière.  
  
- Père, attends-moi ! Tu vas trop vite, dit Sam.  
  
- Voyons Sam, tu n'avais pas besoin de prendre tout ça, c'est juste pour deux semaines !  
  
- Mais je sais, c'est justement des affaires pour deux semaines ! Aide-moi !  
  
- Ah les femmes… Accio sac.  
  
Le gros sac vint dans les mains du vieil homme et ils continuèrent leur chemin.  
  
- Dis père, ce ne serait pas la petite Suh là-bas ? Sam pointa du doigt une jeune fille qui avançait rapidement vers l'entrée du château.  
  
- Si, c'est elle.  
  
Après l'avoir appelé, Thadeus l'accueillit à bras ouverts.  
  
- Grand-pa !! Ca y est, vous êtes là ! Bonjour Sam.  
  
- Bonjour gamine, comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Ca va, ça va … Ashura va être heureuse de vous revoir.  
  
- Et moi donc ! Ma petite luciole a été sage ?  
  
- Comme toujours, sourit Suh.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius sortit un instant de la salle, et Folken s'assit face à Remus. Néo retira son lourd manteau et posa ses mains sur la table.  
  
- Aniki, je te présente Remus. Remus, c'est Néo, mon grand frère.  
  
- Enchanté, dit Remus.  
  
Néo hésita puis lui serra la main.  
  
- Je me souviens de toi, lors de la pleine lune.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lors de la pleine lune ? demanda Folken.  
  
- Rien.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'était arrêté sur les marches des escaliers, face à Shiva. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir alors il s'avança doucement.  
  
Elles se ressemblent vraiment, et de près la ressemblance est flagrante. Harry n'avait jamais vu la femme d'aussi près en réalité, il était subjugué.  
  
- Attends Harry Potter, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
Il s'exécuta.  
  
- Je dois te parler, c'est important.  
  
Elle se retourna et gravit les marches, Harry derrière elle.  
  
- Entre, Shiva poussa la porte de la salle et s'installa sur un fauteuil, à l'aise.  
  
- Que me voulez-vous ?  
  
- Je vais être franche avec toi, je pense que tu n'as pas encore la capacité de te mesurer à Voldemort.   
  
Harry ne disait rien, se contentant seulement d'écouter en silence.  
  
- Il y a une chose que ma fille ne devra jamais savoir, Shiva fit apparaître une sphère argentée et la fit jouer sur le bout de ses doigts.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-il.  
  
Shiva pointa le doigt sur Harry et montra un coin de sa cape.  
  
- Le pendentif que tu possèdes depuis peu a été créé à partir de mon corps, c'est une écaille retravaillé de la main d'un homme. Sers-t'en, il te sera utile.  
  
- Comment savez-vous … Suis-je bête, si c'est à vous vous l'avez senti, pas vrai ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Mon pouvoir sera transféré dans cet objet. Tu peux le sortir de ta poche ?  
  
Il se leva et sorti la petite boîte contenant l'objet.  
  
Shiva se leva et s'avança de Harry, elle laissa sa sphère voler un moment dans les airs et ouvrit la boîte. Le pendentif brillait d'une douce lumière dans ses mains ; elle le porta au cou de Harry et une chaîne apparu autour de son cou.  
  
- Personne ne pourra te l'enlever, prends-en soin, j'y tiens énormément.  
  
- Je ne peux pas accepter, en plus je voulais l'offrir à Suh.  
  
- Je sais, mais il te sera plus utile entre tes mains.  
  
Shiva caressa le pendentif de ses doigts, le regard nostalgique.  
  
- Une raison de plus de te faire détester par lui, dit-elle en riant.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
La jeune femme posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Harry et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
- Ne montre jamais ton pendentif à Severus, sinon il va me faire une crise de jalousie.  
  
- Ca pourrait être amusant, je dirais, Harry sourit.   
  
Shiva lui fit signe de le suivre et ils partirent pour la grande salle où tout le monde les attendait.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ashura était sur les genoux de son grand-père, ses frères près d'elle. Suh était loin de Charlie, assise près de son père.   
  
Tout le monde attendait Harry et Shiva.   
  
- Il est susceptible, je disais ça pour rire, dit Ron en jouant avec son couvert.  
  
- Tu le pensais très fort Ron, dit Hermione.  
  
- Ron, c'est qui qui est assis à côté de toi ? 'Le connais pas, dit Ashura.  
  
- C'est mon grand frère Bill. A côté c'est Percy et là c'est les jumeaux Fred et George.  
  
- Ce type te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, dit Mihoshi à Fred.  
  
- Pas autant que le type près de toi, mais il a les cheveux plus longs que toi, dit George.  
  
- Il a même l'air plus intelligent, dit Fred.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais nous, on est beau ! Pas vrai, frangin ? Yue tapa dans la main de son jumeau.  
  
- Ca y est, on est tombé dans la quatrième dimension… Youhei se frappa le front.  
  
Harry arriva et prit place près de ses amis. Shiva, qui était derrière, se plaça près de Severus.  
  
- Où étais-tu ? demanda Snape.  
  
- Je dormais.  
  
- Ca t'arrive souvent ces temps-ci, dit-il.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? sourit-elle.  
  
Severus regarda Shiva dans les yeux.  
  
- Oui, parfois ça me gêne…  
  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
- J'ai bien dormi, ce soir je serai éveillée. Ca te va ? Shiva sourit et pinça la joue de Ashura.  
  
- Ma chérie, ce soir tu dormiras avec tes grands frères, dit Shiva.  
  
- Pourquoi ?!   
  
- Je veux passer la nuit avec Severus tranquillement.  
  
- Tu pourras dormir avec tes frères, dit Severus.  
  
Folken leva la main en la secouant.   
  
- Désolé, je passe mon tour. J'ai à faire moi, sourit Folken en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus qui baissa la tête sur la table.  
  
- Nous on va faire un tour avec les jumeaux Weasley, on sait pas quand on va rentrer, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Je passe mon tour aussi, dit Youhei.  
  
- Je suis dans une période de l'adolescence où il faut me laisser tranquille ou je mords, dit Suh.  
  
- Personne veut s'occuper de moi, c'est ça ?! Je vous déteste !!!! Ashura se mit à taper du pied et à bouger les bras dans tous les sens.  
  
- C'est aux parents de s'occuper des enfants jusqu'à leur maturité, taquina Youhei.  
  
- Pas ce soir, Severus dit ça entre les dents. S'il vous plaît.  
  
- Non ! firent-ils en chœur.  
  
- Eh bien Severus, je crois que tu ne contrôles pas la situation…  
  
- Père, s'il te plaît, supplia Severus.  
  
- Bon ça va, mais c'est la dernière fois.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Ron, ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Mr Weasley.  
  
- Eh bien, oui. Encore que là, ils ont l'air d'une humeur maussade, sourit Ron.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que le professeur Snape avait autant d'enfants, dit madame Weasley.  
  
- Oh c'est pas si simple, maman, dit Bill.  
  
- Comment tu sais ça, Bill ? dit Ron.  
  
- Je connais Suh depuis plus longtemps que toi, alors je pense en savoir un plus sur le sujet.  
  
- Suh est sortie avec toi ? demanda Harry à Charlie.  
  
Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Harry ?  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
Charlie soupira.  
  
- Tu as raison.  
  
- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés ensemble ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ca t'arrange hein ?  
  
Silence des deux personnes.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'allonger la conversation, dit Charlie.  
  
- Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, Harry ne la lâchait pas du regard.  
  
- Ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi, c'est confidentiel…  
  
- Après tout, je veux pas savoir, finit par dire Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny parlait avec difficulté à ses parents : effectivement, Draco était près d'elle et ne disait rien. Sa mère semblait comprendre la situation, mais le père avait beaucoup de mal.  
  
- Je pense que tu comprendras parfaitement si je n'arrive pas à faire semblant de compatir, dit Mr Weasley. Même si je ne t'en veux pas personnellement.  
  
- Papa, enfin ! dit Ginny.  
  
Draco et Weasley senior se regardaient, sans haine mais avec défi.  
  
- Je comprends, dit Draco.  
  
- Chéri, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas la faute de ce garçon, dit Molly Weasley.  
  
- Je sais, mais il n'a pas été tendre avec notre fils et ses amis. Il ne les a pas épargné pendant toutes ces années…  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas parler de regrets pour le moment parce que c'est encore trop confus pour moi. Mais je ferais tout pour y remédier. Les ennemis de Lucius Malfoy sont mes amis, dit Draco.  
  
- Bien, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, Arthur Weasley fit un signe de tête vers Ron et ses amis.  
  
- Je le ferais, mais je crois que c'est trop récent pour discuter de ça, ils ne me pardonneront pas de sitôt. Surtout Granger, Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
  
- Crois-moi Draco, Hermione est compréhensive. Si tu lui expliques, elle te pardonnera. Ginny sourit et fit un signe de la main à ses aînés.  
  
- Peut-être, finit Draco.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Personne n'aurait vu Sirius ? Il est parti précipitamment, dit Remus.  
  
- C'est vrai ça, où est-il ? dit Sam.  
  
- Pas vu, firent certains.  
  
- Dis Sam, tu ne bosses pas en ce moment ? demanda Youhei.  
  
- Non, j'ai envie de voir mes neveux et nièces préférés, quand même !  
  
- Moi aussi, avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ai quand même pris la liberté de prendre des vacances. Et puis les collègues savent où me trouvez, sourit Thadeus.  
  
- Pour ce que vous faisiez de toute façon, dit Severus.  
  
- Tu peux parler, tout le monde peut être prof de nos jours ! Même moi, je pourrais assurer tes cours sans problèmes.  
  
- Ouah, un cours donné par Sam, je veux voir ! s'écria Youhei. Ca pourrait être trop fun !!  
  
Severus lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire, 'pa !!  
  
- En tout cas, c'est mieux que les cours de l'autre taré, là ! dit Mihoshi.  
  
Folken lui balança de la purée en plein dans la figure.  
  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'autre taré ?!  
  
- Vas-y, montre-nous ce t'as dans le ventre !!  
  
- Vous allez pas vous battre quand même ? dit Yue. Miho, ferme-là ! On mange là.  
  
Pour réponse, il reçut de la sauce des deux côtés.  
  
Il s'essuya en maugréant des insultes en langue étrangère et reçut encore plus de nourriture. Il s'énerva et balança tout ce qu'il pouvait sur eux.  
  
- Arrêtez ! Il y a des gens autour de vous !! cria Suh.  
  
- Eh ! On ne gâche pas la nourriture inconsidérément !!!!! Ron était au bord de l'évanouissement, la moitié des plats étaient devenus immangeables et étaient à terre.  
  
- Ca suffit vous deux ! Severus leva sa baguette et fit poser le plat de poulet sur la table.  
  
Suh se leva et frappa violemment la table.  
  
- Immobilis tatem !  
  
Tout s'immobilisa, les plats étaient suspendus dans les airs.  
  
- Vous vous êtes regardés ? Regardez-moi ce gâchis ! Vous croyez que c'est cuisinés par magie ou quoi ?! dit Severus.  
  
- C'est le cas non ? dit Yue en faisant une grimace.  
  
- Non figure-toi. Nettoyez tout ça et mangez tranquillement.  
  
- Pardon, on recommencera plus, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- J'espère bien, dit Ron.  
  
Tout rentra dans l'ordre en un coup de baguette.  
  
- Chapeau le grand frère. Non vraiment, j'aurai pas fait mieux, dit Néo.  
  
- Oh ça va, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, dit Folken.  
  
- Oui, mais c'est tombé sur toi, pas de chance.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	28. Clouds

Chapitre 27 : Clouds who is hiding my feelings  
  
Tout le monde était couché au château. Rusard n'était pas là et les fantômes se faisaient discrets. Suh portait une longue robe blanche et un châle de la même couleur. Si quelqu'un la voyait, il la prendrait de suite pour une revenant : son pas était lent et les yeux fixés face à elle, rien de précis à l'horizon.  
  
Suh remontait du sous-sol, elle était encore au même endroit. Le sommeil lui manquait depuis quelques jours, elle marchait sans savoir où aller.  
  
- Mon bébé, dit une voix.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, dit Suh.  
  
Charlie était adossé sur le mur, près d'un immense tableau.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu me chasses de ta vie et tu te permets de m'appeler… Charlie, à quoi tu joues ?  
  
- Je ne joue pas, Makoto, je t'assure.  
  
Charlie s'avança et prit la main de Suh, la portant à ses lèvres.  
  
- Ai shiteru, dit-il.  
  
- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Suh secoua la tête.  
  
- Si, je ne mens pas.  
  
- Si, tu mens ! Si c'était le cas...   
  
« Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé »   
  
- Je ne pourrais jamais réparer ce qui s'est passé…   
  
Charlie porta de nouveau la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres.  
  
- J'ai eu du mal à t'aimer. Tu le sais, et toi tu détruis tout. Charlie, je ne peux pas.   
  
- Je comprends, mais j'ai dû mal à me faire à l'idée de te voir avec un autre, dit Charlie, la voix tremblante.  
  
- Un autre ? dit Suh.  
  
- Harry, je crois que tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre.  
  
- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?   
  
- Je mets les choses au point, qu'on ne se fasse pas d'illusions plus longtemps.  
  
- … Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à t'expliquer ?  
  
Suh se mit à croupis, les genoux cachés sous sa longue robe.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, dit Charlie.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je mourrais ?  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve plusieurs fois, toujours le même. Quand nous étions ensemble, et je ne veux pas que ça se produise… Je t'ai vu mourir, Makoto. Je ne veux pas que ça se produise.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron, Harry et Youhei étaient dans le dortoir. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, alors ils discutaient.  
  
- Harry, tu as parlé avec Suh ? demanda Ron  
  
- Oui, et elle m'a jetée.  
  
- C'est parce qu'elle a peur, et puis c'est une fille. C'est lent à la détente, mais on y peut rien. On les aime, pas vrai ? dit Youhei.  
  
- T'as pas froid en caleçon, dis-moi ? dit Ron à Youhei.  
  
Les jeunes garçons étaient en pyjama, mis à part Youhei.   
  
- Non, je suis plus à l'aise comme ça. Les humains se prennent la tête pour un rien. C'est juste une tenue.  
  
- Dis ça à Hermione et elle te bottera les fesses, dit Ron.  
  
- Tu t'es déjà mis en caleçon devant elle ? Petit malin va ! Youhei lui fit un clin d'œil.   
  
- Oh ça va ! D'abord c'est pas vrai !  
  
- A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? sourit Harry.  
  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre ?!  
  
- Je suis sûr que Hermione sera heureuse de son cadeau de Noël, sourit Youhei.  
  
- Tu lui as offert quoi ? Et pourquoi tu lui offres quelques chose ? Ron venait de dire tout ça rapidement, avec une pointe de jalousie.  
  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est parce qu'elle m'a rendu service, je suis sûre qu'elle va aimer. Vous verrez. Et toi Harry, tu vas offrir quoi à ma sœur ?  
  
- Ben j'avais un cadeau mais… Enfin avec Sirius on a trouvé un truc pas mal, dit Harry.  
  
Il regarda Ron.  
  
- Je lui ai acheté un collier, mais elle va trouver ça complètement ridicule, dit Ron en parlant de Hermione.  
  
- Dis-lui que ça vient du cœur, tu vas voir comment elle va réagir, ça marche toujours ce genre de phrases avec les filles.  
  
Youhei prit sa couverture et se roula jusqu'à son lit.  
  
- Mouais, firent les deux autres, sceptiques.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Folken regardait Remus endormi près de lui. Il se leva, mit un pull et sorti de sa chambre. Il vagabonda un long moment et s'arrêta face à une porte. Il toqua.  
  
Une personne ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur, l'air grincheux.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Néo.  
  
- Je peux entrer, il faut que je te parle.  
  
Son frère dégagea le passage.   
  
Il s'installèrent face à face, Néo prit un verre et se servit du cognac.  
  
- T'en veux ? Néo désigna son verre.  
  
- Non, et pose ton verre sinon tu vas le faire tomber.  
  
Folken jouait avec les manches de son pull. Néo se mit à tapoter l'accoudoir des doigts.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
- Néo, je veux renoncer à mon immortalité.  
  
Silence.  
  
Néo mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre ce que son frère voulait dire. Il posa son verre sur le rebord de la table, mais se brisa au sol.  
  
- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?  
  
- Je veux être humain.   
  
- Je savais, j'ai bien entendu, dit Néo.   
  
- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?  
  
- Non, c'est ton choix, mais les petits vont avoir du mal.   
  
- Je t'en laisse la charge, Makoto ne pourra pas le faire, dit Folken.   
  
- Tu vas leur manquer.  
  
- C'est pas comme si j'étais déjà mort, tu sais, sourit Folken.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Noël : Tout le monde faisait la fête, le château étant vide de gens. Dans le dortoir des Gryffindor, il n'y avait que Ginny et Hermione qui venaient de se lever.  
  
- Oh, c'est spécial comme cadeau, m'enfin bon, Ginny rangea le paquet sur le côté et trouva une enveloppe au pied du sapin.   
  
- Ah, je l'ai vu aussi, c'est pour toi, dit Hermione en saisissant le cadeau de Ron.  
  
Ginny ouvrit l'enveloppe et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y était écrit de façon tremblante :  
  
« Joyeux Noël  
  
je ne suis pas très doué pour offrir quoique ce soit alors j'espère que ça te suffira  
  
Draco »  
  
Hermione, elle, ouvrait le paquet avec précaution. Son visage vira au rouge. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
- Alors, il a pas de goût mon frère ? T'es sûre ?  
  
- Oui, bon, je peux me tromper…  
  
- Allez, mets-le ! Ca va lui faire plaisir !  
  
Hermione prit le collier et mit ses mains derrière le cou, mais se ravisa.  
  
- Je… je vais plutôt lui demander de me le mettre lui-même, dit Hermione en rougissant.  
  
Ginny se mit à siffler.  
  
- Là, c'est certain, il va fondre ! C'est quoi ce que tu lui as offert ?  
  
Hermione rougit encore plus.  
  
- J'en avais assez de nos disputes et de ces conversations sans fin alors j'ai tout écrit, Hermione fit un signe de la tête et montra une enveloppe posée au pied du sapin.  
  
Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
- Non, Hermione… C'est…  
  
Le jeune fille hocha la tête.  
  
- Il va passer le plus beau noël, ça je peux te l'assurer, dit Ginny en explosant de rire.  
  
C'est alors que Hermione saisit un paquet portant son nom. Intriguée, elle ouvrit et…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les garçons venaient de se réveiller, il y avait des bribes de voix et des têtes ensommeillés qui tiraient sur leurs rideaux.  
  
- Joyeux Noël !!!! crièrent les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
- Ouais, joyeux noël les gars, dit Ron en baillant.  
  
Harry mit ses lunettes sur le nez et plia ses couvertures.  
  
- Harry, cadeau !! Descendons ! dit joyeusement Ron.  
  
- En parlant de cadeau, je me demande si Hermione a vu… commença Youhei.  
  
- YOUHEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Oui, Hermione a vu, sourit le garçon.  
  
Hermione débarqua dans le dortoir, l'air furieux et le visage rouge de colère.  
  
- Hermione, tu pourrais…  
  
- Silence !! Youhei, comment as-tu pu ?!  
  
Youhei eut à peine le temps de bouger que Hermione lui sauta dessus, saisit un oreiller et tenta de l'étouffer avec.  
  
- Toi aussi, joyeux noël Hermione !!!!  
  
Youhei riait comme un fou en essayant de se dégager de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact ! C'est pas amusant ! Arrête de rire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné ça ????  
  
Ron réussit à dégager Hermione de Youhei, qui s'étala sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- T'aurais préféré quoi d'autre ? Moi je me suis dit à la rigueur, c'est à ta taille. Ca pourrait être ton objet fétiche, dit Youhei en souriant innocemment.  
  
Hermione jeta l'oreiller au visage du garçon qui tomba à la renverse.  
  
- Tu as offert quoi à Hermione pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ? demanda Harry.  
  
Ginny était à l'embrasure de la porte du dortoir, se tenant les côtes. Elle fit un signe aux garçons et ils s'approchèrent. Explosion de rire.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Ron.  
  
Hermione poussa Ron et sortit en vitesse de la pièce, rouge de honte.  
  
- Youhei a offert à Hermione un de tes caleçons, dit Harry en s'essuyant les larmes.  
  
- QUOI ???????!!!! Ron eut les oreilles rouges pivoine.  
  
- Moi je trouve qu'elle l'a bien prit, non ? dit Mihoshi  
  
- Je dirais même qu'elle était honoré… Mais ça bousille notre cadeau, pas vrai les gars ? Yue secoua la tête et les jumeaux Weasley balança un paquet sur la tête de Ron.  
  
- C'est de la part de tous les quatre… Du sur mesure, dit Fred.   
  
Ron ouvrit le paquet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que … ?  
  
Ron tint des deux mains une extrémité du vêtement, dévoilant un magnifique caleçon rose brodé avec le nom ' Hermione ' en bleu.  
  
Harry et Ginny étaient à terre, riant à n'en plus finir.  
  
- C'est malin, on aurait dû lui donner avant, peut-être que Hermione aurait préféré le voir dedans, non ? dit George.  
  
- Eh Ron ! Voilà ta chance, balade-toi devant 'Mione avec ça, on va voir si elle réagit si mal, dit Youhei.  
  
- C'est ça, avec ça ce sera finit de notre amitié, vous êtes fou.  
  
- Elle va le prendre pour un pervers, dit Ginny. D'ailleurs le cadeau de Hermione t'attend en bas, tu devrais le prendre en vitesse.  
  
- Ouais. Reprenez-ça, si 'Mione tombe dessus, commença Ron.  
  
- Comment ça ? Hermione fouille tes affaires ? dit Fred.  
  
- Alors la réaction de tout à l'heure est fondé ! Ce caleçon-là n'était pas son préféré, sourit Georges.  
  
- Fais-lui un défilé pour savoir lequel elle choisirait, dit Yue.  
  
- Bon, je descends sinon ils ne finiront jamais, dit Ron à Harry.  
  
- Attends, je viens avec toi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Suh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Ginny.  
  
- J'ai entendu le vacarme en passant, je suis venue voir. Et puis, joyeux noël aussi, sourit-elle.  
  
- Joyeux noël, répondirent-ils.  
  
Suh s'assit sur un fauteuil et s'étira longuement. Charlie avait à peine les yeux ouverts.  
  
- Ouah, Charlie ! On t'avait pas vu ! dit Ginny. T'as mal dormi ou quoi ?  
  
- C'est pas ça, passons s'il vous plaît…  
  
Il fit un signe de tête à Harry et sortit.  
  
- Suh, vous avez passez la nuit ensemble ? demanda Ron.  
  
- On a pas fait que discuter si tu veux savoir.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Euh, on a mangé un morceau et on a dormi, vous pensez à quoi ?  
  
- Rien, dit Ginny.  
  
- Ben je...  
  
- Stop, dirent Suh et Ginny en même temps.  
  
Harry monta les escaliers et redescendit au bout de quelques minutes, les mains derrière le dos.  
  
- Quoi ? Hermione m'offre une lettre ?! s'écria Ron.  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Oh, plus que ça, Ron, Ginny sortit de la salle commune.  
  
Il haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la lettre.  
  
- Je vous laisse, 'vais voir Hermione, dit Ron.  
  
- Hum… fit Harry en attirant l'attention de Suh.  
  
- Oui, excuse-moi. Avant toute chose, j'ai… Enfin Charlie et moi on a réglé certains points et maintenant tout est clair. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. Tiens, fit Suh.  
  
Elle tendit une boîte rouge et or.  
  
- Ne fais pas attention à l'emballage, c'est du banal, sourit la jeune fille.  
  
Harry eut un hoquet de surprise : dans la boîte, il y avait une chaîne en or blanc et un cristal blanc de la taille d'un gros diamant.  
  
- Le cristal est ensorcelé, il peut faire apparaître un message ou un truc du genre. A toi de voir, dit Suh.  
  
- Je sais je connais…  
  
Harry fit un sourire et donna le cadeau de Suh.  
  
- C'est Sirius qui m'en avait parlé, je ne savais pas quoi trop t'offrir.  
  
Suh se mit à rire, elle tenait dans la main exactement le même pendentif qu'elle avait donné à Harry.  
  
- Ben la coïncidence, merci.  
  
Suh embrassa Harry sur la joue et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du siège de Harry.  
  
- De quoi tu as parlé avec Charlie ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  
Il secoua la tête, comme un enfant. Suh glissa sur le fauteuil et s'assit sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
- On a… parlé… de mon éventuel futur… sentimental…   
  
- Ah, fit Harry.  
  
Suh tira sur le col de pyjama de Harry. Il craignit une attaque soudaine de la jeune fille puis ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors sur des lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant timidement. Harry ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Suh ? dit-il, hésitant.  
  
- Joyeux Noël…  
  
Elle se pencha de nouveau et recommença.  
  
- Je rêve ?  
  
Suh le pinça si fort qu'il cria.  
  
- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?!  
  
- T'as mal ? Toi ? Désolée… mais tu pensais que c'était un rêve, dit-elle en tirant la langue.  
  
- T'as pas l'air si désolé que ça, dit Harry en se massant la joue.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le temps s'écoula rapidement, et la Grande Salle réunit de nouveaux les familles dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
  
Remus et Folken étaient un peu à l'écart. Apparemment leur discussion était grave, la gravité de leurs visages ne passaient pas inaperçus.  
  
- Les Suzuhara, réunion ! dit Folken.  
  
Intrigués, Ashura, Youhei, les jumeaux et Suh s'approchèrent de leur aîné.  
  
- Bonjour Remus, dit Suh.  
  
Il lui répondit d'une voix faible et il baissa la tête.  
  
Shiva et Severus s'assirent près de Néo, ce dernier embrassa sa mère. Les petits firent de même sauf Suh. ( bougresse )  
  
- Je dois vous parler, dit Folken.  
  
Ashura s'assit sur les genoux de son frère et eut une mine inquiète.  
  
- Qu'est-ce t'as, nii-chan ? dit l'enfant.  
  
- Ecoutez, c'est pas facile à dire.  
  
Folken inspira et se lança.  
  
- Je renonce à mon immortalité, dit-il en une traite.  
  
- QUOI ??????!!!  
  
Yue eut une mine outragée et Youhei frappa la table du poing.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le frère de Suh ? dit Ron.  
  
- Il renonce à son immortalité, dit Hermione doucement.  
  
- T'es pas fou ?! Tu sais ce qui peut se passer si tu y renonces ! dit Yue.  
  
- Je sais, mais je veux quand même y renoncer.  
  
- Mais tu peux pas nous faire ça ?! dit Youhei.  
  
- Eh, calmez-vous, c'est sa décision. Il a le droit de choisir son chemin, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ! Yue, qui était pourtant le plus calme, était hors de lui.  
  
- Mais il peut mourir, dit Ashura.  
  
- Folken, dit Shiva. Une fois humain, tu ne pourras plus récupérer tes pouvoirs, ta décision mérite une certaine réflexion.  
  
- C'est tout réfléchi.  
  
Remus avait le visage caché sous ses mains, les coudes sur la table.  
  
- Moi j'approuve pas, dit Yue.  
  
- Moi non plus, Youhei se leva et quitta la salle.  
  
- Mihoshi, va parler à ton frère. Raisonne-le, dit Severus.  
  
Il se leva et partit suivre son cadet.  
  
- Je ne demande pas votre permission, juste votre soutien. Les humains n'ont pas de choix à la naissance, moi si, Folken parlait d'une voix neutre, presque menaçante.  
  
- Moi ce que j'en dis, du moment que tu es heureux, sourit Suh. On a pas notre mot à dire. Tu as mon soutien, fonce nii-chan .  
  
- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? dit Folken.  
  
- Je sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, je te demande juste de faire gaffe.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Youhei était face au lac, le visage défait et plein de larmes. Mihoshi s'approcha de son cadet et le prit par les épaules.  
  
- Tite tête… dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Commence pas, c'est pas le moment.  
  
- Folken a fait son choix, il aimerait que tu le soutiennes aussi.  
  
- Je peux pas. J'ai l'impression d'être trahi…  
  
- Pourquoi ? Il est heureux, il a enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait.  
  
- Et nous ? On compte pas ?  
  
- Hei-chan, il sait qu'on est là ; tu l'as blessé tout à l'heure mais tu t'en es pas rendu compte.  
  
- Je … je l'ai blessé ? dit Youhei.  
  
- Oui, tu as eu une réaction assez inattendue je dois dire…  
  
- De jour en jour, vous vous ressemblez, tu sais Hei-kun ? dit Suh.  
  
Elle prit ses petits frères dans ses bras et embrassa Youhei sur le front.  
  
- Je ressemble à qui ? dit Youhei.  
  
- Folken. Contrairement aux êtres humains, nous avons la possibilité de changer notre physique selon notre volonté. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais dans quelques années même moins tu seras comme lui.  
  
- C'est mon modèle.  
  
- Moi aussi, mais il faut le laisser vivre, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- Ok, Youhei sourit et ils retournèrent au château.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Après le déjeuner, Thadeus et Severus étaient dans les appartements privés de ce dernier. Severus parlaient de sa vie et de la vie de « ses » enfants.  
  
- Donc Makoto est ta seule fille, dit Thadeus.  
  
- Non, il y a son jumeau aussi.  
  
- Ah ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
  
- Et tu ne le verras sans doute jamais…  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il n'est pas avec nous, il ne nous aime pas, dit Severus, un pointe de déception.   
  
- Ces enfants t'ont profondément changé, mon fils. Mais j'en suis heureux, tu es épanoui, dit Thadeus.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, sourit Severus.  
  
- Quel charmante discussion, dit une voix.  
  
Severus se retourna et vit, assis à sa fenêtre, un jeune homme.  
  
- Raziel…  
  
Le jeune homme sourit et s'approcha de son père.  
  
- Je suis heureux de te voir enfin…  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	29. I walked in the Rain

Chapitre 28 : I walked in the Rain  
  
Suh eut des frissons incontrôlables, son bras fut pris de violents tremblements. Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. La Grande Salle était assez calme, Ashura dormait sur la table, des crayons dans les mains.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry.  
  
- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je vais voir mon père, j'ai un pressentiment, et il est pas bon …  
  
- Je t'accompagne.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Thadeus poussa son fils à l'arrière et sortit sa baguette. Raziel sourit et fit une révérence.  
  
- Tu as une aura vraiment déplaisante, mon garçon, dit Thadeus.  
  
- Un Auror, à ce que je vois. Et de rang supérieur, quel honneur.  
  
- Que veux-tu Raziel ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Je suis venu chercher la nymphe …  
  
- La nymphe ? dit Thadeus.  
  
- Celle qui m'a mise au monde …  
  
- Severus, va-t-en !  
  
- Oh non personne ne bouge.  
  
Raziel, d'un regard, fit voltiger au loin le pauvre homme. Severus sortit sa baguette et ralentit le choc de la chute de son père, c'est alors que Raziel s'approcha de son père et l'assomma.  
  
- …   
  
Raziel avait un pincement au cœur, était-il vraiment nécessaire de lui faire ça ?   
  
- Laisse mon fils !  
  
- Oni-Ue …  
  
Raziel sourit.  
  
- Oh, Makoto ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Je… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à papa, où est Grand-pa ?  
  
Harry aida le vieil homme à se redresser et ils tendirent leur baguette sur le jeune garçon.  
  
- Non ! cria Suh.  
  
Elle se mit à face à son jumeau, le protégeant.  
  
- Ma puce, écarte-toi ! dit Thadeus.  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Grand-pa, c'est mon frère…  
  
- Il veut emmener ton père à Voldemort !  
  
- Je peux pas, je t'en prie …  
  
Raziel prit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur l'épaule.  
  
- Viens avec moi, et je le laisserais tranquille, dit Raziel.  
  
- Non ! dit Harry. On ne sait pas de quoi est capable Voldemort !  
  
- Tu seras avec moi, les humains n'ont pas besoin de toi…  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas non plus, Oni-Ue, dit Suh.  
  
- Lâche-là, et retourne auprès de ton seigneur, dit Thadeus.  
  
- Mon seigneur ?  
  
Raziel se mit à rire et tourna les talons.  
  
- Tu viendras, c'est moi qui te le dis…  
  
Il se mit sur la fenêtre et ouvrit les bras.  
  
- Au fait, j'ai appris que Folken est humain, non ?  
  
- Et alors ? Suh eut un air horrifié. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Oni-Ue !!!!  
  
Il sourit et sauta dans le vide.  
  
- Comment il le sait pour ton frère ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il lit en moi comme un livre ouvert, voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir un jumeau.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sam toqua à la porte. Longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il montre signe de vie. Sirius, les yeux mi-ouverts, eut une réaction de surprise.   
  
- Bonjour, comment vous savez que je suis ici ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Par le flair, chéri ! Mais non, j'ai demandé à gauche et à droite en fait.   
  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
  
- Toi.  
  
Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes et Sam se prit la tête entre les mains, les joues roses.  
  
- Non, je suis trop directe, excuse-moi ! Je voulais te voir c'est tout.  
  
- Vous m'avez vu, bonne nuit.  
  
Il alla refermer la porte mais Sam le retint, elle eut un air outragé.  
  
- Tu vas pas me planter là comme ça quand même ?!  
  
- Je vais me gêner, Sirius referma la porte.  
  
- Oh le bougre ! Tu ne veux pas un peu de compagnie, tu as l'air déprimé ! dit Sam à travers la porte.  
  
Sirius tomba lourdement sur son lit et mit son oreiller sur la tête. Il réfléchissait, le sommeil lui manquait. Ouah, que de révélation. Il n'en avait jamais douté une seconde, Remus… pas que cela le gêne mais maintenant que Remus a quelqu'un dans sa vie, Sirius se sentit un tout petit seul, délaissé. Comme pendant l'époque où il était dans la prison d'Azkaban…   
  
Beurk, affreux souvenir. Il décida finalement de quitter son nid et de rejoindre les autres. Après tout, il a son filleul, et il pourra régler ses petits problèmes en temps voulu.  
  
- Je dois me couper les cheveux, trop longs, se dit-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Raziel marchait jusqu'au manoir. Le transplanage n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, rien de tel que la marche pour se sentir revivre. C'est alors qu'il sentit la présence d'une personne ; il avait beau faire tout les efforts pour paraître invisible, son odeur empestait les alentours.  
  
- Montre-toi, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache, dit Raziel.  
  
- Tu es doué, je ne suis jamais repéré d'habitude. Je comprends pourquoi notre seigneur t'estime tant…  
  
- Qui es-tu ?  
  
- Kane Brighton. Le seigneur t'attend.  
  
- Je sais, Raziel continua sa route sans se soucier des appels du jeune homme.  
  
Le manoir était délabré, des pans de tissus tombaient des murs, de nombreuses toiles d'araignées apparaissaient dans tous les coins des pièces et l'humidité et la poussière avaient créer une odeur nauséabonde, de la putréfaction en quelque sorte.  
  
Raziel s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, tapotant du pied et s'adossa sur le mur.  
  
- Voldemort …  
  
Le fauteuil qui était face au feu se retourna d'un pivotement et s'arrêta face à l'enfant.  
  
- Tu es seul, dit Voldemort.  
  
- Pourquoi Severus Snape t'intéresse-t-il ?  
  
- Il a des informations essentielles sur les constructions de Hogwarts, et des plans détaillés sur l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
Raziel sourit.  
  
- Je ne te livrerais pas cet homme, va le chercher toi-même.  
  
- Mais je compte bien le faire. Combien sont-ils ?  
  
- Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal, dit Raziel.  
  
- Bien, je m'occupe de Dumbledore alors, pour le reste …  
  
- Je fais ce qui me chante Voldemort, si je suis là ce n'est que pour une raison.  
  
L'homme serpent eut un rire glacial.  
  
- Si seulement tu le pouvais, mais jouons ! Nous avons tout notre temps.  
  
- Rien ne m'en empêche, lança sèchement le jeune garçon. Un jour ça se fera.  
  
- Si, tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Tu peux tromper les humains mais pas moi, dit Voldemort.  
  
- Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre à Hogwarts ? dit Raziel, ne voulant allonger la conversation.  
  
- J'ai laissé dans ma jeunesse une marque indélébile dans cette école.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Suh étaient sur les marches d'escaliers de la Grande Salle, silencieux. Suh avançait la tête en mouvements répétitifs, elle semblait en transe. Harry, lui, avait la tête sur les genoux ; il s'endormit.  
  
« Où suis-je ? »  
  
La terre était ravagée, les oiseaux fuyaient les lieux ; les arbres étaient à terre et le ciel était sombre. Harry avait les mains tremblantes, il les regarda et c'est alors qu'il prit peur : ses mains étaient en sang et sa baguette avait une lueur rouge. Son front lui faisait mal, le douleur ne venait pas de sa cicatrice mais bien de son crâne ; du sang coulait également. Il marcha, longuement.  
  
« Ce rêve, je l'ai déjà vu… Mais quand ? »  
  
Sirius. Harry fut soulagé et courut à sa rencontre. DOING. Un bruit de verre retentit et Harry tomba en arrière, il posa ses mains et vit qu'il y avait un mur invisible.  
  
- Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius !!  
  
L'interpellé n'eut aucune réaction, il l'appela encore et encore. Rien. Sirius parlait à quelqu'un d'encapuchonné, face à lui, mais Harry ne voyait pas son visage. Sirius tenait l'épée de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
- Moi ?  
  
Harry se vit, tenant fermement Sirius. Il se débattait, des larmes coulaient, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Sirius brisa le mur avec l'épée et la lança sur la personne.  
  
- Non…  
  
La personne l'entendit et le regarda. L'épée l'atteignit en plein cœur, la capuche tomba et…   
  
- Suh…  
  
Elle tomba, morte.  
  
Harry se leva en sursaut, Suh retira précipitamment sa main de l'épaule du garçon. Il la regarda dans les yeux, le front plein de sueur.  
  
- Harry, ça ne va pas ? dit la jeune fille.  
  
- Vivante …  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
Trop ému, Harry ne dit plus rien. Maintenant il en avait la certitude : ce rêve est prémonitoire. Tout avait l'air si réel, l'atmosphère, la tension…  
  
Il se frappa le front violemment, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.  
  
- Vol… Il est là…  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas senti de …  
  
« A moins qu'il est trouvé un autre moyen »  
  
C'est ça. Il a utilisé la porte de chair  
  
« Oni-Ue, que veux-tu dire ? Pour ça il faudrait qu'il ait laissé une parcelle de vie ici, c'est … »   
  
C'est ce qu'il a fait, il a laissé du sang quelque part dans l'école  
  
Suh descendit les escaliers.  
  
- Harry ! Voldmort a utilisé une porte de chair ! Il faut trouver la connexion !  
  
Il suivit la jeune fille en courant.  
  
- C'est quoi une porte de chair ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est une moyen du même type que le transplanage. C'est de la Magie Noire, on utilise cette porte avec du sang ou autre partie du corps pour venir dans un coin où l'accès peut être surveillé. Très discret et peu connu, je ne savais pas que l'autre taré connaissait ça !  
  
- Et toi comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ? Et où se trouve cette porte ?  
  
- Je connais la magie, pour la porte, j'ai ma petite idée.  
  
Suh partit en courant, et s'arrêta brusquement sur les marches d'un escaliers qui menait de salle de cours.  
  
- Là ! désigna Suh une tache de sang. C'est ça que Voldemort a laissé !   
  
Harry avait le front brûlant, sa main était posée sur sa cicatrice.  
  
- Sa présence se fait plus imposante …   
  
Suh ne l'écoutait pas, elle examinait la tâche laissé sur le sol.  
  
- Il a refermé la porte il y a quelques instants, vous êtes en retard, sourit Raziel.  
  
- Où est Voldemort ? dit Harry.  
  
- Il n'est pas là pour toi pour le moment.   
  
Raziel s'évapora.  
  
Il va vouloir le tuer, dit Raziel à sa jumelle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dumbledore était debout, son bureau dans le dos et la main posée dessus. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.  
  
- Dumbledore, fit Voldemort.  
  
- Tom, dit le directeur.  
  
L'homme tressaillit et s'emporta en un bond.  
  
- Je ne te le permets pas, vieil homme ! Tu n'es pas dans une position où tu peux te permettre de m'insulter !  
  
- Je ne t'insulte pas, je ne fais que nommer par son nom l'homme que tu as été, Tom.  
  
- Ca suffit !!  
  
Voldemort leva la baguette et visa l'un des tableaux accrochés au mur et le fit exploser, les portraits partirent de leurs cadres et se cachèrent dans les toiles les plus éloignés de Voldemort.  
  
- Problème de myopie ? dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Ne joue pas avec moi, vieillard !  
  
Leurs yeux lançaient des étincelles vivaces et dangereuses.  
  
C'est alors qu'un chant mélodieux se fit entendre du fond de la pièce et le somptueux phénix se posa sur l'épaule du directeur.  
  
- Encore toi, s'écria l'homme serpent en désignant l'oiseau.  
  
- Retourne dans les ténèbres, ignoble créature, dit le phénix.  
  
Voldemort visa l'oiseau mais sa baguette fut instantanément bloqué par un puissant sort.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que … ?!  
  
- Je dois protéger Albus Dumbledore de tes mains, Lord Voldemort. Abandonne, ou ma maîtresse te le fera payer…  
  
- C'est ce que tu utilises comme protection, vieil homme ? Un oiseau ?  
  
Voldemort se mit à rire.  
  
- Ma maîtresse arrive, fit Suzaku.  
  
- Qu'elle vienne, de toute façon, il sera trop tard. Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le mage noir pointa le directeur mais ne vit pas qu'une ombre avait bondit face à lui.  
  
Dumbledore tomba à terre. Voldemort cria de rage dans une langue étrange, sifflant et crachant des mots tel un venin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Albus vit que Raziel était à terre, mort.  
  
- Cet abruti !! Il a tout gâcher !  
  
Voldemort pointa de nouveau le vieil homme mais Suzaku utilisa un pouvoir étrange et fit valser au loin le mage.  
  
De rage, l'homme serpent se redressa et disparut. Dumbledore s'approcha doucement du garçon étendu et posa sa main sur son cou.  
  
- Il est mort, dit-il.  
  
Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Raziel ouvrit grand les yeux et inspira brusquement. Il se redressa, Dumbledore était sous le choc.  
  
- Comment tu … ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas un sort de mort minable qui nous tuera, ma sœur et moi, dit Raziel.  
  
Les yeux du garçon s'était radoucit et aida le vieil homme à se lever.  
  
- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
  
- Pour son bien, et le vôtre. Oubliettes !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Suh couraient vers les cachots, à la recherche de Snape ou de Voldemort.  
  
- Il n'y est pas ! dit Harry. Où il est ?!  
  
Suh, toute essoufflée, s'assit un instant. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une douleur au cœur, comme un souffle glaciale ; la sensation disparut une demi-seconde après mais elle savait très bien ce qui avait causé cette douleur.  
  
- Le sort de mort, dit-elle.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Mon frère a … Partons d'ici !  
  
Raziel se tenait au dessus de la tour d'astronomie, les mains tremblantes. Une vision. Elle lui faisait souffrir psychologiquement. Réagir ou laisser faire, du haut de la tour, il vit Folken avec Remus, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Une ombre noire les suivait depuis un bon bout de temps.  
  
Le jeune garçon se mordit les lèvres, et sauta dans le vide.  
  
- Pardonne-moi, Makoto…  
  
Fin de chapitre 


	30. Water water and water again

Chapitre 29 : Water, water and water again  
  
La gargouille se déplaça et les deux élèves accoururent vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
- Albus !   
  
Suh s'arrêta face au siège où se trouvait le directeur, apparemment endormi.  
  
- Il dort ? dit Harry.  
  
- Oui, mais on lui a jeté un sort. Il n'a pas l'air blessé.  
  
Suh secoua le vieil homme, qui s'éveilla.  
  
- Harry, Suh ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit Suh.  
  
Dumbledore semblait réfléchir, avec un air grave.  
  
- Voldemort est venu, il a voulu me tuer, Suzaku est venu mais après…  
  
- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'étonna Suh.  
  
Il hocha la tête négativement.  
  
- Où est Raziel ? dit Harry. Et Voldemort ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est partit, mais il est toujours dans le coin.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus avait la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, l'air abattu. Folken avait prit une décision qui lui pesait lourd.  
  
- Remus, tu m'en veux ?  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas toi.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu te sens responsable ?  
  
Remus grimaça, et Folken sourit.  
  
- Ecoute, c'est moi qui ait choisi, c'est ma décision.  
  
- Mais j'ai l'impression de te l'avoir imposé, Remus plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Folken.  
  
- Tu vas pas me faire le coup ! Tu ne vas pas être désolé d'être ce que tu es, tout de même !  
  
- …  
  
- Tu ne vas pas être désolé d'être mortel, non ?  
  
Remus ne répondit toujours rien.  
  
- Ma mère a été peiné, m'enfin… J'ai décidé de le faire pour toi, tu vas pas me le faire regretter, Folken leva la tête de son amant et l'embrassa.  
  
- Je t'aime Remus.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi…  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent un moment puis, d'un geste, Remus repoussa violemment Folken et sortit sa baguette en direction du château.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Folken.  
  
- Je ressens quelque chose de maléfique. Une odeur de mort…  
  
Un homme tout de noir vêtu apparu, se tenant face aux deux autres. Remus recula, il ne supportait pas l'odeur.   
  
- Un loup-garou et un dragon. Non, un mortel maintenant…  
  
- Voldemort, dit Folken.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ?! Le château ne peut pas permettre d'intrusion ! s'écria Remus.  
  
Voldemort sourit et eut un rire glacial. Il tendit la baguette.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Thadeus venait de laisser son fils dans ses appartements, il voulait voir Dumbledore. Quand il arriva à la gargouille, celle-ci se déplaça.  
  
- Grand-Pa ? Où est papa ?  
  
- Toujours dans sa chambre, répondit-il.  
  
Suh se frappa le front.  
  
- Evidemment, et moi qui le cherchait partout. Si tu veux voir Albus, le moment est mal choisi, il n'est pas trop en état de te recevoir.  
  
- Ah bon, où est Néo alors ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ton jumeau, tout à l'heure, il a parlé de la nymphe. Il faut retrouver ta mère, il risque de lui arriver quelque chose.  
  
Suh partit en courant.  
  
- Eh, attends-moi !   
  
Harry put à peine faire un pas que ses pieds se mirent à trembler et qu'il ne tombe au sol.  
  
- Ca va, petit ? demanda Thadeus.  
  
- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.  
  
Empêche-le !  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry à voix haute.  
  
- Harry ? Thadeus s'inquiétait.  
  
- Quelqu'un me parle…  
  
Empêche-le de leur faire du mal ! Sauve-les, Potter !  
  
- Qui ?  
  
S'il lui arrive malheur, Potter…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus se retrouva à terre, plusieurs mètres de distance à Folken. Celui-ci était protégé par une barrière étincelante.  
  
- Remus !! cria-t-il.  
  
- C'est contrariant. Ces loups-garous sont vraiment tenaces, sourit Voldemort. Mais ça ne peut être que plus attrayant.  
  
Remus crachait du sang, la main sur le ventre et l'autre tenant toujours sa baguette. Voldemort lui lançait des sorts peu puissants mais très efficace.  
  
Folken réfléchit à toute vitesse.  
  
- Je n'ai pas encore perdu toutes mes facultés, il me reste encore…   
  
- Je ne louperais pas ma chance cette fois-ci…  
  
Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, l'homme serpent disparu, mais fit place à …  
  
- Raz', dit Folken.  
  
Son cadet n'avait pas le regard qui le suivait habituellement. Les yeux vides, aux pupilles violettes écarlates, les mains tremblantes… pleines de sang.   
  
- Minna goroshi…  
  
Folken couru vers Remus et le tira, pour l'éloigner le plus possible.  
  
- Je ne … peux pas, fit Remus et s'effondra.  
  
- Remus, si on reste là, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! Il empeste la mort !  
  
- Peux plus bouger…  
  
Raziel s'avança et fit apparaître une longue et menaçante faux.  
  
- Vais… vous tuer, dit lentement Raziel.  
  
Il frappa de son arme la barrière. Elle craquelait plus il frappait, il ne restait plus que quelque coups.  
  
« Je ne peux pas le porter, je vais le blesser encore plus »  
  
Il pensa alors à une dernière possibilité…  
  
- Non, je ne vais pas…  
  
Il regardait Remus qui respirait difficilement.  
  
- Folken…  
  
La dernière chose que vit Remus fut Raziel abattant sa faux sur Folken.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh était au chevet de sa mère, endormie. Thadeus regardait par la fenêtre, puis il vit soudain un éclair blanc qui venait du parc, un peu plus loin. Suh tremblait, Shiva se redressa en sursaut.   
  
- Folken !  
  
- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre à l'extérieur, dit Thadeus.  
  
- C'est Folken, il est en danger…  
  
Shiva prit les mains de sa fille et elles disparurent en un instant.  
  
Harry était agenouillé près d'une forme allongée sur le sol. Une odeur de sang frais flottait dans les environs. Harry baissa de nouveau la tête, tenant la main de la personne.  
  
Folken avait la cape de Harry remonter jusque la tête. Du sang sur les mains et tout autour de son corps. Folken ne respirait plus.  
  
- Nii-chan, dit doucement Suh en s'agenouillant près de lui.  
  
- Quand je suis arrivé… il était déjà comme ça, dit Harry.  
  
- Folken…  
  
- Suh, tu peux rien faire ?  
  
- Non. Ginny était une exception, je ne peux pas…  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.  
  
- En quoi est-ce différent ? C'est ton frère.  
  
- 'Liel a indirectement tué Ginny.   
  
- Indirectement mais il l'a fait.  
  
Suh baissa les yeux, le Gryffindor secoua la tête.   
  
- Excuse-moi… On ne peut pas le laisser ici, dit Harry. On devrait le transporter.  
  
- Tu as raison, je vais le porter.  
  
Thadeus venait d'arriver, il glissa ses mains sous le dos de son petit-fils et sous les jambes.   
  
Suh ramassa la cape.  
  
- Partez devant, je vous rejoins…  
  
Thadeus se pencha sur Harry.  
  
- Reste avec elle, je vais essayer d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé aux petits…  
  
Ils laissèrent Harry et Suh seuls.  
  
- Makoto.  
  
Suh ne se retourna pas ; elle s'assit et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière.  
  
Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui ne dit toujours rien.  
  
- Calme-toi, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute.  
  
- J'ai des « super » pouvoirs mais je suis super inutile, ça me dégoûte. Je n'ai même pas pu sauver mon propre frère…  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien.  
  
- Ce que 'Liel fait, je le fais aussi. Je me demande si ma mère n'aurait pas eu raison finalement en essayant de nous tuer.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça ! dit Harry, la colère lui montant au cerveau.  
  
- Si, je le dis ! Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si ma mère nous avait tué !  
  
- Tais-toi !  
  
- Regarde la réalité en face, Harry. Depuis mon arrivée en Angleterre, je ne fais qu'attirer des ennuis à tous ceux de mon entourage. Y compris Albus et toi.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, … Makoto.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça…  
  
Suh posa sa main sur l'herbe fraîche maculée de sang. Elle arracha une des brindilles et la porta sur son front.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Je cherche à savoir ce qui s'est passé…  
  
Suh s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Des images floues flottaient dans son esprit, et se stabilisèrent sur un point : le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Remus et Folken discutaient.  
  
« Ces fichus visions, j'entends rien ! »  
  
Remus était sur ses gardes, quelque chose s'approchait. Voldemort.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas lui. Une illusion.  
  
Raziel s'amuse à torturer Remus, et Folken ne pouvait pas le protéger.  
  
« A cause de ma protection… »  
  
Folken eut un air effrayé lorsqu'il reconnut son jeune frère.  
  
Il tentait de se sauver, mais son compagnon ne pouvait pas bouger.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »  
  
Folken posait sa main sur le front de Remus, il se mit à émettre une douce lumière scintillante qui l'enveloppa entièrement.   
  
Remus tenait fermement la main de son ami, il lui suppliait de ne pas le faire. Folken sourit et Remus disparut.   
  
« Il a dû le faire transporter à l'école »  
  
Raziel abattit son arme mais Folken l'évita de justesse.  
  
Ils se parlaient, mais Suh ne parvenait pas à entendre.  
  
Raziel avait l'air d'un dément, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer. Ca se voyait dans son regard.  
  
Folken s'approcha de son frère, proche de son visage et saisit sa faux. Il lui chuchota des mots, puis il se débattit et…  
  
« Raziel… »  
  
Suh ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Harry lui tenait la main.  
  
- Tu es resté là, tout le temps ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui, il vaut mieux rentrer.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ne dit rien, mais Folken n'était pas encore mort quand il arriva. Il courut vers lui et retira sa cape pour le recouvrir, il tremblait de froid.  
  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Je dois vous emmener chez Pomfrey, elle vous soignera !  
  
- Je, non. Ne fais rien.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais vous allez mourir !  
  
- Makoto, souffla Folken.  
  
- Elle n'est pas là.  
  
- … va subir un changement, elle va …  
  
- Quoi ? Je n'entends pas.  
  
Harry se pencha pour l'écouter.  
  
- … changer. Elle n'est pas, ce qu'on croit. Raziel… Pardonne-lui.  
  
Harry était perdu, il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il racontait.  
  
- Dis… Makoto, … pas sa faute. Remus…  
  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire ou pas, ce qu'il m'a dit »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Raziel avait transplané dans la Forêt Interdite, le cœur battant fort et rapidement. Il marchait vite, mais le sang qui coulait sur ses yeux l'empêchait de bien voir. Il porta sa main au front et regarda le sang.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le mien, dit-il avec dégoût.  
  
Il arriva face au chêne. Il inspira longuement et posa sa main sur la racine. Rien. Raziel se mit à frapper sur le tronc, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.  
  
- Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je dois y aller, je… Merlin !!! Je perds le contrôle de moi-même !!!  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit doucement, Raziel s'y faufila et se mit à genou face à la grosse dalle, la tête sur le sol.   
  
- Je n'y arrive pas, pourquoi cette emprise est-elle si puissante ?! Je ne peux pas en réchapper, aide-moi…  
  
Une sorte de feu-follet apparu de nulle part, d'une lueur blanchâtre. Elle prit une forme incertain.  
  
- …  
  
- Quoi ?!! Je ne peux pas !  
  
- …  
  
- C'est toi qui nous as donné la vie, c'est toi qui nous as tout enseigné ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'assumer seul !  
  
- …  
  
- C'est normal que je m'inquiète, elle est ma jumelle ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui me rattache à la vie !  
  
- …  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- …  
  
- Je refuse, dit Raziel en tremblant. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire…  
  
- …  
  
Raziel se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
  
- Non.  
  
Le feu-follet se mit à briller plus intensément.  
  
- …  
  
- NON ! Jamais ! Je préférerais encore me suicider !  
  
Le feu-follet fit des cercles et se remit en place, comme s'il se moquait du jeune garçon.  
  
- …  
  
- Je sais, c'est toi qui nous as créé comme ça, je te signale.  
  
- …  
  
- J'en ai assez de te répondre comme ça, parle-moi de mano-à-mano.  
  
Le feu-follet s'agita et des formes plus précises apparurent. Un vieil homme, chapeau rapiécé et grande robe de sorcier bleu nuit, de petites lunettes rondes et un bâton de bois de confection inconnu.  
  
- Allons allons, du calme, mon garçon.  
  
- Merlin.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les couloirs étaient silencieux mais sa présence se ressentait. Il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta au lit où était encore allongé Severus.  
  
Le professeur de potion fut brutalement saisit au cou. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Voldemort face à lui. Ses yeux rouge sang brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il étrangla un peu plus, Snape se débattait de toutes ses forces mais rien ne se passait.   
  
- Tu vas me fournir tout ce dont j'ai besoin, y compris les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
L'homme serpent rit aux éclats et ils disparurent.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	31. Look at the sky and Jump

Chapitre 30 : Look the sky and Jump  
  
( du genre, "sauter à l'eau", quoi )  
  
Une fois de plus, la Grande Salle était sujet au silence. Personne ne parlait, mais on entendait des gens pleurer et des bribes de sanglots. Suh ne voulut pas les voir, elle partit voir son père. Harry entra.  
  
- Harry, tu es au courant ? dit Hermione.  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- C'est horrible, qui a fait ça ? dit Ron.  
  
- Je … sais pas. Où est Remus ?  
  
- A l'infirmerie, on l'a retrouvé couvert de sang à l'entrée du château. C'est Bill et Charlie qui l'ont transporté là-bas.  
  
Harry regarda la salle.  
  
- Et Sirius ?  
  
- Avec Remus, il a faillit avoir une crise de nerfs quand il l'a vu. Il est très inquiet…  
  
- Qui ne l'est pas…  
  
- D'ailleurs, Youhei aussi y est. Il s'est évanoui quand… dit Hermione.  
  
- La porte de la Grande Salle était ouverte et on a vu le grand-père de Suh entré avec dans les bras son frère… Il a, euh, enfin il s'est effondré.   
  
- Je comprends, je vais voir les autres.  
  
- Harry !  
  
Ashura pleurait, elle s'agrippa au jeune homme et se mit à pleurer encore plus.  
  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Mihoshi. Personne n'a prévu ce qui vient de se produire.  
  
Yue avait la tête sur la table, on l'entendait sangloter. Mihoshi posa affectueusement sa main sur la tête de son jumeau, pour le calmer mais il produit l'effet inverse. Il se mit à pleurer encore plus bruyamment.  
  
- Ca va toi ? dit Harry à Mihoshi.  
  
- Moui, bof. J'essaie de pas craquer mais j'ai peur pour Youhei. Il est tombé comme une feuille, j'espère qu'il va pas faire de bêtise.  
  
- Où sont ta mère et ton grand frère ?  
  
- Aniki est en train de consoler maman. Elle est triste aussi. Au fait, où est nee-sama ?  
  
- Elle est partie parler à votre père. Elle va pas bien non plus, elle culpabilise.  
  
- Pourquoi ? C'est pas sa faute, dit Yue entre deux larmes.  
  
- Ca y est, tu lèves la tête, sourit son jumeau.  
  
- J'ai mal aux yeux, dit Yue en se les frottant.  
  
- N'y touche pas, on demandera à nee-sama de voir pour tes yeux…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus était nulle part. Suh avait beau chercher mais elle ne trouvait pas. Puis elle eut un déclic.  
  
- Voldemort ne peut pas s'être échappé comme ça …  
  
Elle repartit là où le sang avait été laissé.  
  
- Voldemort !  
  
Il s'arrêta.  
  
- Tiens ? Tu m'as trouvé ?  
  
- Relâche-le, dit-elle de façon déterminée.  
  
- Non, j'ai besoin de lui.  
  
- Je ne te le répéterai pas.  
  
Elle leva la main et avait trois doigts levés.  
  
- Un…  
  
Suh en baissa un.  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
  
Elle en baissa un autre.  
  
L'homme serpent lâcha Severus et leva sa baguette.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Suh ne broncha pas, ses mains tremblaient mais elle se tenait toujours debout. Lorsque Voldemort s'arrêta en constatant que cela ne lui faisait aucun effet, Suh le propulsa à plusieurs de son père et s'approcha de Severus.  
  
- Tou-san, dit-elle doucement.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.  
  
- Makoto…  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Suh.  
  
- Je vais bien… Où est Voldemort ?  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers l'horreur et le dévisageait.  
  
- Je vous tuerai, tous ! Je vous ferai souffrir avant de vous massacrer, un par un, dit Voldemort avec haine.  
  
- C'est ça ! 'Faut d'abord que tu arrives à quitter les lieux !  
  
Suh mit sa main face à elle, l'homme serpent fut ligoté par un fil invisible très résistant. Il bougeait vainement. La jeune fille fit ensuite apparaître une épée dans sa main et la maintint au dessus de la tête de Voldemort. Elle tenta de l'abattre au niveau de son cou pour le décapiter mais…  
  
- Avada Kedavra !! fit Voldemort.  
  
- MAKOTO !  
  
Severus rattrapa sa fille de justesse, pendant que Voldemort se faufilait et disparaissait petit à petit par la porte de chair.  
  
- Je me vengerai, crois-moi. Au centuple, Ange du Mal ! dit Voldemort en s'adressant à Suh.  
  
Il disparut.  
  
- Makoto ?   
  
Severus tremblait, Suh ne respirait plus.  
  
- Makoto ?  
  
Son père posa sa tête contre celle de sa fille. Il ressentit une petite secousse, il entendit un battement de cœur. Puis deux, puis ainsi de suite. Suh ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Tou-san ?… Voldemort !! Où elle est, cette ignoble créature !!!  
  
- Il est parti, Makoto, tu es vivante !  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Tu… Tu viens de subir le sortilège de mort !  
  
- Ah bon ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'est enfui ! Le salaud !  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond et frappa du pied.  
  
- Je te hais ! Voldemort, je t'aurais, un jour ou l'autre !!  
  
- Mais comment…  
  
- N'oublie pas qui je suis. C'est pas ça qui me tuera… Quoique ça ne fait pas du bien non plus.   
  
- Allons-nous en d'ici… dit Severus.  
  
- Attends !  
  
Suh fit apparaître du feu dans le creux de sa main et le fit tomber sur la marche, là où il y avait le sang laissé par l'homme serpent.  
  
- Au moins, il ne reviendra pas par ce moyen-là…  
  
- Makoto, j'ai vu ton jumeau tout à l'heure, dit Severus.  
  
- Je sais…  
  
Suh se souvint de ce qui s'était passé auparavant, et la raison pour laquelle elle cherchait son père.  
  
- Papa, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.  
  
- Quoi ? Dis-moi !  
  
- Viens avec moi…  
  
Elle l'amena à l'infirmerie.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les quelques bribes de lumière qu'il percevait étaient celles faites par les bougies posées près de lui. Il détourna les yeux et vit Sirius, le visage empli d'inquiétude.  
  
- Remus, tu te sens comment ?  
  
- Euh, je … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
Autour d'eux, il y avait des paravents, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait à côté.  
  
- M'dame Pomfrey va arriver dans la soirée. Elle va venir s'occuper de toi, sourit faiblement Sirius.  
  
Ils entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie grincer, des bruits de pas lents et qui s'arrêtaient à un lit à côté. Quelqu'un se mit à pleurer, une voix douce tentant de consoler la personne et des bruits de tissus froissés.   
  
- Qui pleure ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… dit faiblement Remus.  
  
« Heureusement » pensa Sirius.  
  
Un autre bruit se fit entendre, une chaise déplacé et des sanglots étouffés. Le paravent se déplaça un peu, faisant place à Suh, un sourire faible sur les lèvres.  
  
- Alors, tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle à Remus.  
  
- J'ai un peu mal au bras, mais madame Pomfrey pourra m'arranger ça, dit Remus.  
  
- Bah, je peux le faire ça.  
  
Suh s'approcha et posa sa main sur la blessure qui se fermait petit à petit et disparut.  
  
- Et voilà. Tu es soigné, tu te sens mieux ? dit-elle sans un sourire.  
  
- Oui. J'entends des sanglots de l'autre côté, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?  
  
Suh ouvrit grand les yeux et jeta un œil à Sirius. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
- Il ne s'en souvient pas ?  
  
- Je le crains, non.  
  
- Il faut lui dire, sinon ce sera pire s'il le découvre de ses yeux, dit Suh. Je le fais ou tu lui dis ?  
  
- Je préfère lui dire, mais reste avec moi.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et prit la main de son aîné, qui la serra.  
  
- Je mets un sort autour de nous ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Il vaut mieux…  
  
- … Remus, tu te souviens où tu étais avant d'être amené ici ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- J'étais avec Folken, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais après… il haussa les épaules.  
  
- Voldemort était là, dans le château.  
  
- Quoi ?! Il était là ! … C'est lui qui m'a attaqué ! Et Folken ?!  
  
Remus porta lentement sa main sur le front et ferma les yeux. Il se forçait à se souvenir.  
  
- On discutait, et il est arrivé. Mais je ne me souviens pas de la suite ! il frappa de son poing le matelas.  
  
- Ce n'est pas Voldemort que tu as vu, c'était une illusion, dit Suh.   
  
- Qui étais-ce alors ?  
  
- Mon jumeau. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il cherchait, mais mon frère aîné et… Il s'est juste amusé à te torturer, pour le pousser à faire… ce qu'il a fait par la suite.   
  
Remus avait beau se concentrer, mais rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit.  
  
- Ton jumeau ? Celui qui avait attaqué Weasley ? demanda doucement Sirius.  
  
- Oui, tu nous écoutais à ce moment-là ?  
  
- Ben, vous ne parliez pas doucement non plus…  
  
- Et qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda soudainement Remus.  
  
- Il l'a tué, dit Sirius.  
  
Suh se mordit la main, évitant ainsi de crier. Remus avait les yeux ouverts en grand, les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Il se retenait de ne pas pleurer.  
  
- Quand Harry l'a retrouvé, il était déjà mort…   
  
Les yeux de Remus changèrent en un éclair, un regard plein de haine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Suh. De toutes ses forces, il la gifla.  
  
- REMUS ! Sirius retenait son ami avec peine, il se débattait comme un diable.  
  
- POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ?!! Tu l'as fait pour Virginia Weasley ! Tu as laissé mourir ton propre frère !! Comment as-tu pu !!!!!  
  
Remus avait les yeux larmoyants, pleins de mépris. Suh recula, de peur ; elle tremblait. Il lui saisit le poignet, et Sirius tentait de l'écarter d'elle.  
  
- Il a fait son choix, je ne peux pas … commença Suh.  
  
Il la gifla de nouveau.  
  
- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elle n'était pas là quand ça s'est passé ! Ne t'en prends pas injustement à elle, criait Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi tu as un Don que tu n'utilises pas ?! A quoi te sert-il si ce n'est à rien ! Je te hais ! De tout mon cœur, je n'ai jamais hais une personne autant que toi !!! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Hors de ma vue !  
  
Suh recula encore, sa main sur sa joue endolorie.  
  
- Remus, tu vas trop loin !  
  
- Lâche-moi, Sirius !!!! Lâche-moi !!!  
  
- Je suis désolée, de te dégoûter à ce point… Je ne t'embêterais plus. Sirius, veille bien sur lui.  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
Remus se tut au bout de quelques minutes, et se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Sirius le maintenait toujours, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ; d'un geste délicat, il prit la tête de Remus et la posa confortablement sur son épaule.   
  
- Sirius…  
  
- Tais-toi Moony, repose-toi.  
  
Sirius avait mal pour Suh, il voulait aller lui parler mais Remus n'était pas en état à être seul lui non plus.  
  
« J'espère qu'Harry ira la voir, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait encore des accidents irréparables… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Wormtail était sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. Son maître n'avait pas réussit à ramener le traître, il était très contrarié.  
  
- Une gamine ! Une sale gamine à réussit à m'empêcher, moi, de tuer Dumbledore. Une gamine m'a empêcher de ramener ce sale traître… Non, elle va payer, je ne peux pas la laisser agir à sa guise. C'est trop, c'est trop. Elle va payer.  
  
Lucius Malfoy apparu, un tissu noir dans les mains.  
  
- Te voilà, Lucius ! Et ton fils ? Où est-il ?  
  
- Il se trouve actuellement à Hogwarts. Il s'est produit un imprévu, seigneur.  
  
- Comme toujours depuis quelques temps. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? siffla Voldemort.  
  
- Oui, je l'ai.  
  
Il tendit le tissu à Voldemort qui sourit de satisfaction.  
  
- La cape de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
- A quoi sert-elle mon maître ? demanda Malfoy.  
  
- Tu le sauras en temps voulu… Wormtail !  
  
- Oui, oui mon maître ? couina l'homme.  
  
- Toi qui connaît tous les secrets de Hogwarts, tu vas m'être utile.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh referma la porte de l'infirmerie et marchait dans le couloir silencieux. Ce que Remus lui dit tantôt résonnait dans sa tête. Il l'avait blessée, mais tous finissent par le faire.  
  
- Encore une personne que je perds…  
  
En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle buta sur des jambes au pied de son lit.   
  
Celles d'Harry, qui était assis près de sa chambre. Il eut un regard inquiet et se leva.  
  
- Makoto ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Suh sourit faiblement.  
  
- Je vais bien, mentit-elle.  
  
- Non, je le vois bien. Dis-moi…  
  
Harry posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui avait rougit.  
  
- Qui t'a fait ça ? dit-il de façon un peu rude.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. J'ai besoin d'être seule.  
  
- Qui t'a fait ça ? répéta Harry.  
  
Suh s'assit sur le lit, posa ses mains sur ses genoux, et la tête cachée sous ses bras. Elle se mit à trembler, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la berça de ses bras.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.  
  
- Remus… finit-elle par dire.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est lui qui t'a frappé ?! Mais…  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait mal, c'est le fait que…  
  
Suh leva la tête vers Harry qui l'embrassa sur le front. Il tenait sa main.  
  
- Il m'a dit des choses… tellement dures…  
  
- Sous le coup de la colère, sûrement, dit Harry.  
  
- Non, je l'ai bien vu. Il m'en veut.  
  
- Remus ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens.   
  
Suh poussa Harry qui se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit. Elle mit sa tête sous l'oreiller.  
  
- Excuse-moi, dit Harry.  
  
- Non, c'est moi. Je suis la seule à réussir à me faire détester, à croire que c'est un don inné chez moi.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça, il s'allongea près d'elle.  
  
Suh n'eut aucune réaction.  
  
- Je n'aime pas parler seul. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi.  
  
La jeune fille resserra un peu plus le coussin sur sa tête.  
  
- Je t'en prie, regarde-moi.   
  
Suh releva la tête et jeta l'oreiller, elle s'allongea sur le dos.  
  
- Ca va, t'es content ? dit-elle de façon sarcastique.  
  
Harry posa son doigt sous l'œil, et essuya la larme qui coulait.  
  
- Non, tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé le sourire, dit le Gryffindor.  
  
- Alors ça va être dur, crois-moi.  
  
Le temps passa lentement, le tic de la montre d'Harry résonnait dans la pièce. Harry se redressa alors et s'allongea sur Suh.  
  
- … Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Rien. Rien du tout.  
  
Suh était rouge pivoine, son regard était porté sur la fenêtre, n'osant pas regarder le jeune homme qui souriait. Harry glissa ses mains sous le corps de Suh et l'enlaça amoureusement, caressant son dos et un peu plus bas. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, déposant de rapides baisers.  
  
- Tu profites que je sois en position d'infériorité, dit Suh.  
  
- Comme si ça te gênait.  
  
- Dis-moi, Harry ?  
  
Le garçon leva la tête.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Franchement, je ne suis pas encore prête à aller plus loin. Alors on va s'arrêter là, ok ?  
  
Harry eut une mine agacée.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- S'il te plaît.  
  
Harry se résigna et s'assit de moitié, tenant toujours la hanche de sa bien-aimée; la tête posée sur son ventre.  
  
- Makoto ?  
  
- Oui Harry ?  
  
- Comment dit-on "je t'aime" en japonais ?   
  
Suh et Harry se regardaient droit dans les yeux, une étrange lueur dans leur regard.   
  
- On dit « Ai shiteru », Harry.  
  
- Alors…  
  
Il se détacha de la jeune fille et se leva, se mettant à son niveau. Son regard dans le sien, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après.  
  
- Euh…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Comment on le dit déjà ? sourit Harry.  
  
Suh leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.  
  
- Comme ça, gros bêta.  
  
Suh l'embrassa à son tour.  
  
Harry hésita et secoua la tête de façon théâtrale.  
  
- Il y a vraiment rien à faire, ça ne me revient pas.  
  
Suh éclata de rire, ce qui fit également sourire Harry.  
  
- Ben voilà, tu souris !  
  
- Ai shiteru Harry.  
  
- Ai shiteru, Makoto.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	32. Betrayed the Silence

Chapitre 31 : The man who has betrayed the Silence  
  
Folken Suzuhara avait été enterré en secret. Tout la famille était présente, sauf Remus et Youhei qui ne voulaient pas y assister. L'ambiance des vacances étaient gâchés. Severus tenait Shiva qui cachait son visage sur l'épaule de son compagnon ; Suh et Harry étaient en arrière, loin des autres.   
  
A tour de rôle, chacun déposa une germe de fleurs. Severus et Shiva étaient silencieux devant la tombe, Severus déposa des fleurs et baissa les yeux. Harry pinça les côtes de Suh et la poussa en avant.  
  
- Harry, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Vas-y, dit Harry.  
  
Sous les yeux hagards de ceux de sa famille, Suh s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit la main. Surprise, Shiva ouvrit grand les yeux et entoura de ses bras le cou de sa fille. Maladroitement, elle lui tapota le dos.  
  
- Arrête de pleurer, il ne serait pas content de te voir comme ça.  
  
Néo, Ashura et les jumeaux approchèrent et se prirent les mains.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était allongé sur le dos sur son lit, pensif. Remus ne voulait pas lui parler et s'était refermé sur lui-même.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre et invita la personne à entrer.  
  
- Je peux entrer ? demanda Sam.  
  
Il acquiesça et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé.  
  
- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas à l'enterrement ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Je peux pas, je ne supporte pas ce genre d'ambiance.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
  
- Ah ? Mais tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as demandé de couper tes cheveux, aussi magnifique soit-il, rajouta Sam.  
  
- Ah si, c'est vrai… Vous pouvez le faire maintenant ?  
  
Sam sourit.   
  
- Pas de problème, mon chou.  
  
Sam prit les mains de Sirius et l'installa sur un siège dans la salle de bain.  
  
- Bon, je dois vous mouiller les cheveux. Retirez votre chemise, dit-elle satisfaite.  
  
Sirius cligna des yeux.  
  
- Pourquoi ? dit-il sceptique.  
  
- Je n'aimerais pas tâcher ta belle chemise.  
  
Sirius ruminait quelques mots inaudibles et s'exécuta.  
  
« Mon dieu ! Je fonds ! » pensa Sam.  
  
Sous sa chemise blanche, se cachait un torse musclé et couleur miel. Il regardait la jeune femme d'un œil discret, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte et la main sur la joue.  
  
- Fermez la bouche, et respirez Sam, sourit Sirius.  
  
- Oh pardon, mais tu as un corps… Mets ça avant que je ne m'évanouisse, dit-elle.  
  
Sam lui balança une serviette et Sirius eut un sourire en coin. Elle prit le jet d'eau et commença mouiller la longue chevelure de Sirius. Elle lui caressa la tête de ses mains et prit les ciseaux et coupa en un geste.  
  
- Je coupe court ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il y eut un long silence jusqu'au dernier coup de ciseaux.  
  
- J'ai fini.  
  
Elle nettoya en vitesse et quitta la salle de bain. Sirius remit sa chemise et sortit la tête de la pièce.  
  
- Sam ?  
  
Elle lui avait tourné le dos.  
  
- Samantha, qu'avez-vous ?  
  
- Rien, je vais te laisser.  
  
Sirius posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sam et celle-ci baissa la tête.   
  
- Je viens d'apprendre que je suis tante, et je perds déjà un neveu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le connaître…  
  
Sirius s'assit près d'elle et caressa ses cheveux.  
  
- C'est pas le seul, et puis… Enfin, cessez de pleurer ou je m'y mets.  
  
- Je peux ? demanda Sam.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus était dans un coin sombre de la chambre de Folken, la tête cachée sous ses bras, les jambes repliés sur la poitrine. Il avait tellement pleurer qu'il ne pouvait plus verser une seule larme, il ne ressentait plus que la douleur et le désespoir.  
  
« A cause de moi… Il est mort parce que je suis mortel, et il a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. C'est ma faute, ma faute… »  
  
Quelqu'un entra et s'allongea sur le lit. Remus, étonné, leva la tête et regarda sur le lit pour voir qui avait osé venir ici.  
  
La personne avait la tête sous l'oreiller, on l'entendait clairement renifler et sangloter. Ses cheveux mi-longs et noir ne permettait pas à Remus de distinguer qui c'était.  
  
- Qui… ? commença Remus.  
  
Il s'arrêta lorsque deux yeux bleus clairs le regarda avec des larmes coulant sur les joues. Le jeune garçon se redressa et s'essuya maladroitement avec sa manche de chemise.  
  
- Fol… Non, Qui es-tu ?  
  
- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un coin de la chambre, je t'avais pas vu !  
  
- Je peux te dire la même chose, Youhei. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.  
  
- Toi non plus.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'enterrement ? demanda Youhei.  
  
- Je suis resté ici, j'ai observé par la fenêtre…  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Et toi ? Tu n'y étais pas non plus.  
  
- Je voulais pas y aller, ça aurait été comme si je tournais la page. Mais moi je veux pas l'oublier, dit Youhei, baissant la tête.  
  
- Pareil. Dis-moi, je rêve ou… tes cheveux ont poussés d'un coup ?  
  
Youhei secoua la tête.  
  
- Quand je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs, il arrive qu'il y ait un déséquilibre parfois. C'est ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne me couperais pas les cheveux. 'Vais les garder comme ça.  
  
Remus détourna la tête. Le jeune garçon lui faisait vraiment penser à Folken.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Encapuchonné, les mains tremblantes et la sueur coulant le long de son visage, Peter courait dans le village de Hogsmeade. Mais curieusement, personne ne semblait y faire attention.  
  
Introduis-toi à Hogwarts ! Et ramène-moi l'épée et le reste !  
  
Lui avait dit Voldemort.  
  
- Je le ferais, coûte que coûte…  
  
Il ouvrit la porte du magasin, entra dans l'arrière-boutique et se glissa par le passage. Le chemin était encore long mais il arrivait au bout de ses peines.  
  
- Mon maître me pardonnera, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh étant en train de prendre une douche, ( elle avait jetée Harry hors de la chambre à coup de pieds ) Harry se promenait dans le couloir seul et abandonné.   
  
« Snif, Suh ne voulait pas de moi. Je lui aurais bien frotté le dos, moi… »  
  
Un sourire béat apparu sur ses lèvres et Harry continua d'avancer jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Draco qui haussa les sourcils de surprise.  
  
- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit Draco.  
  
Harry se redressa et vit qu'il était resté collé au mur sans bouger.   
  
- Oh ! Euh, ben rien…  
  
- T'as le visage de quelqu'un qui est heureux, toi.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
  
« Je l'avais oublié lui ! »  
  
Draco soupira.  
  
- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne suis pas si idiot.  
  
- Quoi ? fit le Gryffindor, étonné.  
  
- Fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas, ça m'agace. Si tu as le cerveau en option, moi j'ai le cerveau et les yeux… De toute façon, je m'en doutais.  
  
Draco s'éloigna.  
  
- Désolé.  
  
Draco sourit.  
  
- Ecoutez ça ! Potter qui s'excuse !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui… commença Harry.  
  
Draco s'avança vers lui et tapota son épaule.  
  
- T'as pas à t'excuser, je m'en doutais. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop de place dans mon cœur pour aimer, fais-le à ma place.  
  
Harry était scotché, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco en profita pour fouiller dans la poche de sa cape et remit un livre noir au garçon.  
  
- Tiens, ça pourra sûrement l'intéresser.  
  
Il partit.  
  
Harry examina la couverture de près : cuir noir abîmé, pages cornées. Sur le recto du livre, il y était écrit « Severus Snape, 1974-1975 ».  
  
- Pourquoi il avait ça lui ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque Suh ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, serviette sur la tête et peignoir de bain, elle vit Harry allongé sur le lit, tout souriant.  
  
- Ca y est ? T'as fini ? dit-il.  
  
- Je ne serais pas sortie si ce n'était pas le cas, dit-elle, sarcastique.  
  
Elle s'avança vers son armoire et ouvrit les portes.  
  
- Ah, où est cette chemise ?!  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Bah, celle avec des lacets beiges sur les poignets. Bah, j'ai dû…   
  
- Elle est rangée juste en dessous de ton pull noir, en bas sur la gauche.  
  
- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai ! Merci…  
  
Suh releva la tête et se retourna.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu as fouillé mon armoire ?  
  
Gloups.  
  
- Euh… je cherchais un crayon et…  
  
Suh lui balança la serviette à la figure.  
  
- Les crayons sont sur mon bureau ! Pourquoi t'as fouillé mon armoire !   
  
- Ben…  
  
- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas le savoir !  
  
- Faut savoir, dit-il en tirant la langue.  
  
- J'adore quand tu fais cette tête.  
  
- De toute façon, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais…  
  
Suh lui jeta un regard suspicieux.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
  
Il se leva et enlaça la jeune fille à la taille. Il lui fit un léger baiser sur l'épaule gauche.  
  
- Tu sens bon, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Harry.  
  
- C'est si important ?  
  
- J'ai pas envie que l'on me dise à l'avenir que mon petit-ami est un pervers qui se promène avec les sous-vêtements de sa copine dans les poches.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Ca, ça ne risque pas ! Crois-moi.  
  
- Je suis sceptique.  
  
Elle le poussa légèrement et commença à retirer la ceinture qui tenait son peignoir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle jeta un œil à Harry qui la regardait avec des yeux qui en disait long.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? dit-elle.  
  
- Rien, rien du tout.  
  
- Tu veux me regarder me changer ? sourit-elle.  
  
- Tu me le proposes si gentiment.  
  
Suh lui prit la main, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry profita pour retirer la ceinture qui tomba au sol. Un peu rudement, Suh le poussa contre le meuble et se détacha de Harry.  
  
- Tu peux toujours courir, dit Suh en continuant de sourire.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les portes de l'armoire et poussa Harry à l'intérieur. Surpris, il trébucha et se retrouva enfermé dans le placard.  
  
- Makoto ? dit-il à l'intérieur.  
  
- J'ai pas encore fini de me changer.  
  
- Ne me laisse pas dedans ! Ouvre-moi ! supplia-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu voulais voir mes habits, tu en as l'occasion, ne te gêne pas, dit Suh en riant.  
  
- C'est pas drôle !  
  
Quelques secondes après, elle ouvrit la porte. Harry avait la mine boudeur.  
  
- T'es pas sympa, dit-il.  
  
Suh lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres. Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, ça ne suffit pas.  
  
La jeune fille secoua la tête et saisit les joues de Harry et tira.  
  
- Aïe aïe aïe ! Ok, j'ai compris !  
  
- On va manger ?  
  
- Je te suis… mais je me vengerais…  
  
Rapidement, Suh sortit et Harry s'arrêta.  
  
- Oh, je vais le laisser ici.  
  
Il jeta le journal sur le lit de Suh et partit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les quatre tables des maisons étaient de nouveau disposés. La rentrée était dans deux jours et quelques élèves étaient déjà revenus de leurs vacances. Suh se sépara de Harry dans le hall, rejoignant ses frères et lui ses amis.  
  
Harry eut un air franchement étonné : Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement, sans hausser le ton et le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Aurais-je manqué un épisode de votre folle histoire ? Vous êtes calme ! dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Hermione sourit, elle portait en évidence le collier que lui avait offert le rouquin.  
  
- Episode inédit Harry, personne ne connaît le scénario sauf nous deux.  
  
- Oh je vois, félicitations ! Vous en avez mis du temps !  
  
Ron regardait son ami, sceptique.  
  
- Où dors-tu ces temps-ci ? demanda Ron, changeant de conversation délibérément.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je te vois t'éclipser en douce le soir. Où es-tu ?  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- Je pense comme Hermione, sourit Harry. Pourquoi tu veux que je te réponde alors que tu sais ce que je vais dire.  
  
Ron approcha son visage de Harry et le regarda en plissant les yeux.  
  
- …  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry, déconcerté.  
  
- Vous en êtes à là ?  
  
Hermione lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.  
  
- Aïe ! Quoi ?  
  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Ron ! gronda-t-elle.  
  
- Elle a raison, dit Harry en empêchant Ron de dire quoique ce soit.  
  
Le déjeuner commença alors et tout le monde se mit à manger ; les rires et les disputes jonglaient entre les tables.   
  
La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit alors, mais rien n'entra.  
  
- Sûrement Miss Teigne qui s'amuse à faire ça, dit Ron.  
  
Mais Harry regardait attentivement l'allée vide de la salle ; jamais la porte ne s'ouvrait lorsque Miss Teigne passait à côté. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Harry concentra sa vue, et vit une chose étrange : comme s'il y avait un objet transparent, à chaque déplacement il y avait déformation de la salle, comme si elle était remplie d'eau. Lorsque cela s'approcha de Harry, il entendit clairement des bruits de pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Chut !  
  
Il jeta un œil au sol et vit la supercherie : un homme était dissimulé sous une cape. Lorsqu'il marchait, on apercevait le pan de son pantalon et le bout du talon de ses chaussures.  
  
L'homme s'arrêta à la table des professeurs et le froissement de tissu était inaudible aux autres ; il fit un mouvement qui souleva un peu plus le tissu et Harry se leva en un bond : l'homme avait une épée à sa ceinture et tenait sa baguette en main en visant Dumbledore.  
  
- BAISSEZ-VOUS !!!! cria Harry en regardant Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sauta sur l'homme qui lança le sort de mort sur le directeur. Des cris retentirent dans toute la salle et Harry atterrit au sol avec l'étranger fermement tenu dans ses bras. Il se débattait et voulait s'enfuir.  
  
- Lâche-moi !!!!  
  
Harry recula et se leva, reconnaissant la voix…  
  
- Wormtail !! rugit-il. C'est vous !!  
  
Il ne le voyait plus.  
  
La porte de la Grande Salle se ferma aussitôt, obligeant le traître à resté enfermé avec tous les élèves et professeurs.  
  
- Monsieur le directeur ! criaient certains.  
  
- Il est mort ?  
  
- C'est pas possible !  
  
- Mais le sort l'a touché de plein fouet…  
  
- Je vais bien, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement, ainsi que les professeurs. Il regarda Suh qui inclina la tête. Je vois, est-ce vraiment Wormtail ? Je veux dire Pettigrow ? N'est-il pas censé être en prison ?  
  
- C'est lui, mais je suis sûr qu'il est encore dans cette salle ! Il ne peut pas s'enfuir, criait Harry.  
  
- Dumbledore, dit faiblement Peter.  
  
- Où êtes-vous ?  
  
- Je… Donnez-moi le choixpeau magique, sinon je fais exploser toute la salle.  
  
Suh cligna des yeux et réfléchit.  
  
« Alors c'était ça ? Pas étonnant que je ne le vois pas… »  
  
Elle s'assit sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Dans ses mains, se matérialisait une forme incertaine.  
  
- Que voulez-vous en faire ? demanda le directeur.  
  
- Donnez-moi le choixpeau ! Je ne plaisante pas !  
  
- Si vous faites exploser la salle, Pettigrow, vous mourrez également, dit Severus calmement.  
  
- Non je sais ce que je fais, dit le petit homme, déterminé.  
  
- T'es donc décidé à continuer les conneries ! T'as toujours pas compris à Azkaban ou quoi ?! criait Sirius.  
  
- Ferme-là !  
  
- Si tu fais un geste, Peter, je te transforme en chair à pâté ! Et je ne plaisante pas ! Sirius avait le regard empli de haine.  
  
- Calmez-vous, dit Suh en se levant. Peter, c'est ça que tu cherches ? dit-elle en secouant le morceau de tissu dans la main.  
  
- Donne-le moi… TOI !  
  
Peter retira la capuche et tous purent le voir : visage décharné, d'apparence grassouillette et le visage plein de sueur. Il n'avait plus autant d'assurance qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître.  
  
- Moi. Ca ne t'as pas suffit la dernière fois. Apparemment, tu aimes agoniser sous la douleur, Peter, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Suh avança d'un pas vers le Death-eater.  
  
- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !!!!!!  
  
- Quoi ? Tu as peur ?  
  
Peter pointa sa baguette sur Harry.  
  
- Fais un pas de plus et je lui explose la cervelle.  
  
Suh eut une réaction lente : les mains tremblantes, les yeux prenant petit à petit un éclat bleu-violet, mais redevinrent marron-noir. Elle mit sa main dans le choixpeau.  
  
- Tu me menaces ? Toi ? Ne prends ces airs quand tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite, Peter. Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tu ne fais qu'aboyer, mais tu ne mords pas. Quoiqu'il serait plus juste pour toi de dire couiner. N'est-ce pas, espèce de sale rat d'égout !   
  
- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi, Peter en devenait presque hystérique.  
  
« Mais de quoi ils parlent ?! » pensait Harry.  
  
- Silence ! Bobine !  
  
Suh sortit du chapeau rapiécé une fine pelote de fil transparent et l'enroula entre ses doigts. Elle fit jouer les fils sur sa main et la secoua face à Peter qui tremblait de plus en plus.  
  
- Si tu cherches le choixpeau, cela veut dire que Voldemort était au courant. Donc il t'a forcément dit ce qu'il possédait ?  
  
- Ce qu'il possédait ? dit Dumbledore.  
  
Suh répondit sans quitter des yeux l'homme.  
  
- Tu m'as dit un jour que dans le choixpeau, Harry avait réussit à faire apparaître l'épée de Godric Gryffindor. Eh bien, dans le choixpeau, il n'y a pas que l'épée.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
Wormtail se mordit la lèvre, la baguette tremblante.  
  
« Elle sait, elle sait…Je suis perdu, elle va me tuer !! »  
  
- L'épée de Godric Gryffindor capable de détruire le mal ; la cape de Salazar Slytherin, qui peut rendre invisible et qui contre toute attaque magique celui qui la porte et que Peter doit sûrement avoir sur le dos en ce moment ; le gant de Helga Hufflepuff qui permet de traverser toute substance solide ou liquide et ça, dit Suh en montrant la bobine. La bobine de fil de Rowena Ravenclaw qui sert d'arme et possède quiconque dans ses filets. Une arme très utile, comme je vais te le montrer Peter.   
  
Suh tira sur le fil qui se mit à flotter tout autour d'elle, s'accrocha à chaque recoin de la salle, formant une énorme toile d'araignée. Mais étrangement, le fil ne toucha aucune personne sauf Pettigrow. Elle l'entoura tout autour du corps et tomba au sol, sous un cri perçant.  
  
- Détache-moi !  
  
- Pff, cours toujours, Suh s'avança et donna un coup de pied sur le ventre de Peter qui grogna de douleur.  
  
- Ca suffit ! Cesse de me maltraiter !  
  
Suh s'agenouilla face au visage rond de Peter qui se tut, craignant le pire.  
  
- Tu préfères quoi ? Te maltraiter ou te tuer ? Choisis.  
  
- Suh, je pense que c'est bon, Dumbledore lui retint l'épaule.  
  
- J'avais fini. Oh non, attends ! Bouge tes fesses, gros lard ! dit-elle en dégageant d'un coup de pied Peter, qui se roula sur le ventre. Elle retira la cape et reprit l'épée.  
  
- Vire tes pattes, cria Peter.  
  
- Ta gueule, gros lard ! Et cette épée non plus n'est pas à toi ! Espèce de mécréant ! Tu ne mérites même pas de les toucher, ni même de les regarder !  
  
Elle déposa le tout dans les mains du directeur.  
  
- Ca, c'est pour avoir mal parler à Albus !  
  
Elle se redressa et le frappa à nouveau, Peter gémit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius, Severus et Dumbledore firent sortir les élèves. Seuls Suh et Harry purent restés, les autres devaient irrémédiablement quitter le lieu. Lorsque la salle fut vidée, le directeur fit s'asseoir Peter et se mit face à lui.  
  
- Comment vous êtes-vous enfui d'Azkaban ? demanda le directeur.  
  
L'homme détourna la tête sans répondre.  
  
Suh haussa le sourcil et leva trois doigts.  
  
- Peter, regarde-moi.  
  
Il leva la tête vers elle.  
  
- J'ai trois doigts levés. Il y a des fils autour, et comme tu peux le voir, il sont reliés à ton cou. Plus tu mentiras, plus le fil effectuera une pression sur ta gorge et le contraire se produit si tu dis la vérité. Mais le troisième est sur ton cou pour éviter de t'enfuir, si tu bouges, ou tentes de te transformer, il se serrera et… Couic, dit-elle en faisant un geste de tête tranchée. Compris, alors réponds !  
  
- … J'ai… fait comme Sirius. Je me suis changé en rat.  
  
- Je vois, et pourquoi vouliez-vous le choixpeau ? Que compte faire Voldemort avec ça ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Sirius frappa Peter sur le tibia.  
  
- Réponds !  
  
Il dévisagea Suh avec des yeux de mépris.  
  
- La tuer ! Depuis notre première rencontre, elle n'a fait que me gêner ! SI TU N'ETAIS PAS LA, POTTER SERAIT MORT DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! TOI ET TA MAUDITE MERE !!!!!! cria Peter.  
  
Suh l'attrapa à la gorge et serra. Peter suffoqua, et se débattait comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
- J'aurais dû te tuer lorsque je t'ai trouvé, et envoyer ta dépouille au Ministère. Sirius et Remus sont trop bons avec toi, tu ne mérites que la mort, Suh parlait lentement et détachait chaque syllabe sur les lèvres.   
  
Personne n'osait agir. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et sur sa main qui tenait la gorge du Death-eater.  
  
- Il a encore pleins de choses à dire, ce n'est pas encore le moment, dit Harry en dévisageant Peter.  
  
Les adultes furent étonnés du ton qu'ils avaient tous les deux employés : dur et sans émotion.  
  
- Vous voyez ! Elle a déjà une influence sur Potter ! Tu es le MAL !   
  
- Vous deux, sortez. Sinon il ne parlera pas, dit Severus. Ne vous en faites pas, il va regretter ces paroles.  
  
Suh soupira et entama sa marche, suivit de Harry.  
  
- Je ne coupe pas le contact des fils, même à des kilomètres, je le sentirais s'il se passe quelque chose. Alors méfie-toi.  
  
Ils refermèrent la porte.  
  
Suh baissa la tête et s'adossa à la porte. Harry la regardait en silence. Elle prit délicatement la main du garçon dans la sienne.  
  
- Je suppose que tu veux comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire ? dit-elle, les yeux toujours posés sur le sol.  
  
- J'aimerais bien, oui.  
  
- Alors, parlons un peu…  
  
Sirius prit violemment les cheveux de Peter et le tira en arrière.  
  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, Makoto et toi ? demanda Severus.  
  
- C'est elle qui m'a livré au Ministère, dit-il plein de dégoût.  
  
Severus haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Tiens donc ? Je ne savais pas.  
  
Peter éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
  
- Tu croyais peut-être que c'était Sirius ? Oh non ! Monsieur avait trop peur des Dementors pour agir, sourit-il férocement.  
  
- Tu traînes trop avec Voldemort, dit Sirius. Ca va te faire t'attirer des ennuis.  
  
Dumbledore endormit Peter et regarda les deux adultes.  
  
- Comment Makoto savait que Peter était vivant ? se dit Severus.  
  
- C'est moi qui l'avait prévenu. Je lui avait expliqué certaines choses qui s'étaient passés ici, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à capturer Pettigrow, dit Dumbledore. C'était risqué…  
  
- Pourtant, quand je l'ai vu, elle avait l'air étonné, je ne comprends plus ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Elle ne t'avait pas reconnu, c'est pour ça. Elle me l'avait écrit, dit le directeur. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que voulait dire Pettigrow au sujet de Harry…  
  
- Il vaudrait mieux directement le demander à Suh, non ? proposa Sirius.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Elle a « encore » omis de me dire ça. Décidément…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dans ses appartements privés, Suh et Harry étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Suh parlait tandis qu'Harry écoutait. Il avait les yeux fermés.  
  
- … C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ma mère qui avait parlé avec Lily. Maintenant je sais de quoi elles ont parlés.  
  
- Et c'est quoi cette magie ? demanda le garçon.  
  
- Une magie qu'exerçait les prêtresses du temps d'Avalon…  
  
Harry se tut et se resserra contre sa petite-amie.  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de force pour se sauver elle-même. Harry, je suis désolée.  
  
- C'est pas ta faute… Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis c'est mieux ainsi.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Je vis avec mon parrain, et je pourrai venger mes parents de Voldemort. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.  
  
Suh s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Cela dura quelques minutes, Harry se redressa un peu et s'allongea à demi sur Suh. Celle-ci ouvrit alors un œil et regarda au pied du lit.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry en continuant de l'embrasser sur le cou.  
  
- Il y a quelque chose sous mon dos, fit-elle.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Tu viens de remarquer ?  
  
- Je ne parlais pas de tes mains baladeuses, gros bêta !  
  
Suh se redressa, sous les soupirs de regret de son compagnon. Elle avait un livre noir dans la main.  
  
- C'est quoi, ça ?  
  
- Ah, j'avais oublié ! C'est Draco qui me l'avait confié. C'est à ton père.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Elle le feuilleta et poussa une exclamation de surprise, poussant de la main Harry qui venait de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.  
  
- Quoi ?   
  
Harry grimaçait.  
  
- Harry, ce journal date de la période où il a rencontré ma mère !  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	33. Time to love

Note de l'auteur : Ils sont jeunes, nous sommes jeunes. Ils ont le droit de s'amuser un peu aussi, non ?  
  
Et puis finalement, je ne parlerais que d'une partie de la vie de Severus, puisque le reste est comme l'histoire initiale sauf un détail, Shiva… ^____^  
  
Chapitre 32 : Time to love  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et lit quelques phrases par dessus l'épaule de sa dulcinée.  
  
- En quoi est-ce si intéressant ?  
  
- Je vais savoir comment mon père a rencontré ma mère. Tu veux pas savoir ? dit Suh en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Severus Snape, romantique, attentionné et…  
  
- Ca va, j'ai compris… Ca peut être amusant, sourit-il. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
( Severus' POV )  
  
1974 – septembre XX  
  
Ca y est, je suis à la fin de mes études. Je finis cette année. Mais que vais-je faire, moi après ? Lucius m'a demandé d'être dans le camp de Vous-savez-qui. Mais qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera ? Je n'ai rien contre les Muggles.   
  
Au contraire, j'en veux à l'Humanité, tout court. Je hais mon existence et je hais ceux qui sont heureux.  
  
J'aime lire, tout ce qui touche la magie. Qu'elle soit « blanche » ou « noire », tout me passionne. C'est peut-être pour cela que l'on ne me comprend pas, mais je ne demande rien à quiconque…  
  
Lorsque je suis avec des « amis », il m'endorme. Ils rient, ils se disputent, ils se bagarrent. Cela ne m'intéresse pas.   
  
Je n'arrive pas à sourire.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à rire.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à afficher le moindre sentiment sur mon visage.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à trouver un point d'équilibre.   
  
Ca me fatigue…   
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me manque…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry tenait les mains de Suh et celle-ci était installé sur l'estomac du garçon. Ils tenaient tous les deux le journal, lisant ensemble. Harry se retenait de rire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Harry ?  
  
- C'est marrant, mais je l'ai toujours vu comme ça, Snape.   
  
- T'es pas sympa, papa n'a pas eu la vie facile. Il est différent des autres et il en souffre.  
  
- C'est pour ça qu'il s'acharne sur nous, les élèves !  
  
Suh prit la main d'Harry et l'embrassa.  
  
- On a qu'à lire la suite…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
( Severus' POV )  
  
Septembre, XX  
  
Encore eux. Les quatre crétins ! J'en ai assez, ils sont partout.   
  
*** ***  
  
Severus marchait seul, dans les couloirs de l'école. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient cachés dans un angle mort, guettant avec enthousiasme leur " proie ".  
  
- Peter, fais moins de bruits ! Il va nous entendre ! dit Sirius, lui frappant la tête.  
  
- Aïe ! Tu m'as fais mal !  
  
- Silence, il arrive !  
  
James fit un signe à Remus, qui leva le pouce en souriant.  
  
- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Allez !  
  
Ils tirèrent ensemble sur la corde, faisant se déséquilibrer Severus qui lâcha ses livres et s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir.  
  
- Bonjour Snape ! dirent-ils tous en choeur.  
  
Les maraudeurs coururent tous dans les couloirs, le laissant seul. C'était leur façon spécial de se dire bonjour. Vacherie de bonne matinée, pour bien commencer la journée.  
  
-Très malin, les gars ... Vraiment.  
  
( Severus' POV )  
  
Aah, imbéciles. Ces idiots qui me prennent la tête même le matin. Mes livres sont étalés partout sur le sol.  
  
J'en ai assez, je sature.  
  
C'est décidé, je sèche aujourd'hui. Peut-être que dans la Forêt, un monstre acceptera enfin de me dévorer.   
  
*** ***  
  
Il partit vers la Forêt, espérant ne jamais en revenir. Longtemps, sans qu'il ne puisse l'évaluer, il marcha, suivant un sentier étroit et se perdit dans les profondeurs des bois.   
  
Le vent faisait vibrer les feuilles des arbres, les animaux qui couraient ou galopaient se faisaient entendre à des mètres de distance. Une lumière aveuglante traversa son champ de vision puis soudain rien. Une sorte de flash. Severus sortit sa baguette par sûreté, et scruta du regard les alentours. Il entendait au loin l'eau qui clapissait, une voix mélodieuse qui chantait dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Le jeune Slytherin se sentit attirer ; le seul lieu où il y avait une probabilité d'eau se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa position, une sorte de fontaine creusée par le temps.   
  
  
  
Severus fut ébloui : une jeune femme se tenait près d'un ruisseau, les mains salies dans l'eau claire, pieds nus. Du sang se mêlait à la teinture pâle de sa robe blanche et son visage montrait sa douleur.  
  
Ses beaux cheveux ébène ondulaient sur son visage et ses yeux ténébreux se posèrent sur lui.   
  
Elle partit en courant le long de l'eau.  
  
- Attends !  
  
Il ne vit plus que son ombre disparaître petit à petit. Il se frotta les yeux et baissa la tête, il ramassa une cape blanche et douce. Severus hésita longuement, il était en conflit avec lui-même : ' j'y vais ou j'y vais pas '.  
  
Ses pieds avait agit à sa place, il se mit à courir après la jeune femme à travers les bois. Il criait en interpellant la femme qui continuait à courir.  
  
- Je t'en prie, attends …  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh se redressa et se mit sur l'épaule confortable de Harry, les yeux perplexes posés sur le journal. Harry sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Suh.  
  
- Ebloui ? sourit Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans ce mot ? demanda Suh.  
  
- C'est vrai que ta mère est vraiment belle. C'est la définition que je lui donnerais.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Mais toi aussi tu es belle, mon cœur.  
  
- Ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire.  
  
- J'aurais aimé te voir comme ça, en belle robe blanche et les cheveux dans le vent. Dis, tu voudrais bien ? espérait Harry, les yeux brillants.  
  
- … Tu aimerais bien me voir porter la robe ou bien me voir mettre la robe ?   
  
- Les deux, mon amour.   
  
- Tu perds pas le nord, toi ? sourit-elle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus s'arrêta, essoufflé ; il posa ses mains sur les genoux et respira un bon coup. De petits pieds étaient face à lui, placés à quelques centimètres de lui ; Severus leva la tête et vit la jeune fille.   
  
Elle ne souriait pas et le regardait d'un air étrange.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? dit la fille.  
  
Severus tendit la cape.  
  
- Tu l'as oublié…  
  
Etonnée, elle la prit entre les mains.  
  
- Tu as couru pour me la rendre ?  
  
- Non, pas seulement… il pointa du doigt le côté de la hanche de la jeune femme.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et marcha lentement.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, il faut te soigner.  
  
La jeune femme bondit, tenant fermement dans sa main un long poignard d'une étrange matière et la pointa sous la gorge du Slytherin.  
  
- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, humain ! dit-elle.  
  
Severus était écrasé sous le poids de la femme, et ne pouvait rien faire. Etrangement, il ne voulait rien faire. La lame s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la chair du garçon.  
  
- Que comptes-tu faire ? dit-il doucement.  
  
- Les humains sont vraiment des créatures étranges. Fétiches, mortels.   
  
- Tu te vides de ton sang, dit Severus.  
  
Un filet de sang coula le long de son cou.  
  
- Te soucierais-tu de ma santé ?  
  
- Disons que ce serait dommage de voir mourir une créature aussi incroyable… et belle, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Elle se releva.  
  
- Tu es bien étrange.  
  
- Pas autant que toi, quel est ton nom ?  
  
- Je n'en ai pas. Ceci n'est pas ma forme initiale, la forme humaine est plus discrète.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Je dois partir d'ici…, dit-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol.  
  
Severus se redressa. Quoi ? Mais que doit-il faire ? Se posant des milliers de questions, il opta pour la plus simple : l'amener à l'école et la faire soigner. Le Slytherin retira sa cape et la mit sur la fille qu'il porta dans ses bras.  
  
« Madame Pomfrey va me trucider »   
  
Il mit à peine un pied dans l'infirmerie que la vieille femme lui fonça dessus.  
  
- Et voilà ! A peine je tourne le dos qu'il y a… Oh, c'est toi. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Severus baissa les yeux sur la fille qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
  
- Je l'ai trouvée dans le parc. Elle est blessée.  
  
- Pose-la sur un des lits, je vais chercher une potion.  
  
Severus la déposa et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il venait de poser à côté.  
  
Madame Pomfrey arriva à ce moment-là et tapota sur l'épaule de Snape.  
  
- Tu n'as pas cours en ce moment, dis-moi ?  
  
- Eh bien, si.  
  
- Dehors ! Reviens ce soir si tu veux, à la fin des cours !!!  
  
Il fut chassé de la pièce et dû à contre-cœur partir en cours.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Dis donc… marmonna Harry.  
  
- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça… Papa ne m'a jamais raconté en détail leur première encontre.   
  
- Il a bien calculé son coup, en tout cas.  
  
Suh haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
- Dis donc, t'as pas d'idées très saines qui circulent dans ton esprit, là. Je me trompe ? dit Suh.  
  
Il secoua la tête négativement.  
  
- Dis, on peut faire pareil ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Pareil quoi ?  
  
- Mais je préfère…  
  
Harry se redressa, faisant glisser Suh sur le coussin. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.  
  
- Harry !  
  
Il était au dessus de la jeune fille, à califourchon ; Harry lui maintenait les mains et était penché près de son visage.  
  
- Si on abandonnait la lecture pour un moment ? Harry posa son front contre celui de Suh qui avait les yeux fermés, mais souriante.  
  
- Harry, ça va te paraître fou mais…  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- Bien que, aussi tentant sois-tu… dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.   
  
- Tu veux continuer à lire ?  
  
- Oui. S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je veux savoir.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, Harry soupira.  
  
- D'accord, mais ne m'oublie pas.  
  
- On s'occupera après si tu veux…  
  
- Chouette, dit Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus arriva en cours de potions, peinard. Personne ne se souciait de son absence du cours précédent, sauf les maraudeurs.  
  
- T'étais où ? T'avais encore ton gros nez dans un livre de la biblio, pas vrai ? T'en as pas marre de lire ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Tu en aurais bien besoin toi aussi, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu puisses en comprendre le sens.  
  
- Non, c'est vrai… La magie noire, c'est pas ma tasse de thé.  
  
- Silence Black ! Asseyez-vous et plus un mot, aboya le professeur.  
  
- Oui, monsieur, répondit avec résignation Sirius.  
  
Severus sourit de satisfaction.  
  
Pendant tout le cours, les maraudeurs ne faisaient qu'envoyer des boulettes de papier sur le pauvre Slytherin qui ne réagit pas. James gribouilla un mot très rapidement sur un petit bout de parchemin et voulut le jeter, mais Lily lui retint le bras et lui donna une gifle sur l'arrière de la tête.  
  
- Mais ça va pas ?! s'écria James, indigné.  
  
- Potter, en retenue ! cria le professeur.  
  
- Mais je …  
  
- Assez sinon je retire des points à votre maison !!  
  
Le garçon se rassit en boudant sa voisine et petite-amie.  
  
- Satisfaite ? dit-il.  
  
- Oui, il n'a pas retirer de points, sourit Lily.  
  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
  
- Tu n'en as pas assez de t'en prendre à lui ?  
  
- Tu ne dis jamais rien quand c'est lui qui le fait.  
  
Le professeur de potion avait le dos tourné, et Lily profita de cet instant pour embrasser sur la joue son ami.  
  
- Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?  
  
- Ca va déjà mieux, dit James en souriant.  
  
- Vous avez fini, j'aimerais bien bosser sans voir des horreurs en face de moi, dit Sirius.  
  
- T'es jaloux ?  
  
- Tu me connais si bien, James !  
  
Tout en chuchotant, ils se chamaillaient comme des gamins.  
  
( Severus' POV )  
  
Parfois, quand je les vois tous les deux, je me dis que ça doit être bien.   
  
Je les envie. Potter et Evans, ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Je n'en veux pas spécialement à Potter, il croit que j'essaie de draguer sa copine.  
  
Il a tort, mais c'est vrai que je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder.   
  
Tellement parfaite.   
  
Mais je ne ressens rien pour elle, juste du désir, c'est tout.  
  
J'aimerais être à sa place une fois, pour savoir ce que cela fait d'être heureux dans les bras de quelqu'un. Plus je relis ce que j'écris, plus je me trouve désespéré.   
  
De toute façon, qui voudrait de moi ? Un Slytherin, l'âme noir de cette école, le terrible et méprisant Snape.   
  
Même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois, j'aimerais ressentir ça, aimer et se sentir aimer…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Je savais pas que Snape en pinçais pour ma mère ?! s'exclama Harry, outré.  
  
- Dis-moi Harry, tu sais lire ?  
  
- Mais regarde, il dit…  
  
- Il enviait ton père, ne confonds pas !  
  
- …  
  
- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il lui en voulait, finalement il ne le détestait pas, dit Suh.  
  
Harry se tut.  
  
"Mieux vaut parler d'autre chose, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer là… » pensa Harry.  
  
Il scruta du regard les quelques lignes du livres et sourit.  
  
- Moi aussi, j'aimerai ressentir ça…  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- L'amour, dit Harry.  
  
- Bah… Tu me fais quoi là ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux une seconde, non ?  
  
- J'ai franchement du mal. Etre avec toi, allongés confortablement sur le lit, le feu douillet de la cheminée.  
  
- Continue et tu vas la rejoindre, la cheminée, dit Suh.  
  
- Même pas en débardeur ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Mais c'est une obsession !  
  
- Juste deux secondes. Allez, s'il te plaît…  
  
- En échange de quoi ?  
  
- J'enlève ma chemise, sourit Harry.  
  
Suh grimaça.  
  
- Pour ce qu'il y a à voir.  
  
Harry se leva et s'assit sur le lit. Il retira sa cravatte, déboutonna son vêtement et la jeta au loin. La jeune fille sourit intérieurement.  
  
« Harry démarre au quart de tour. Finalement, ça va se faire plus vite que je ne croyais mais j'espère que l'on aura fini de lire le journal avant quand même… »  
  
- Un marché est un marché. Tu l'enlèves ou tu veux que je t'aide ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
( Severus' POV )  
  
Elle s'est éveillée il y a quelques heures. Madame Pomfrey n'était pas là alors j'ai discuté avec elle. Comme elle n'avait pas de nom, je l'ai baptisé « Shiva », comme la divinité indienne dont j'ai oublié la nature.  
  
Elle a acceptée avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Shiva ne semblait pas si mauvaise, elle est même très agréable ; elle ne me connaît pas alors elle me parle comme à une personne normale. J'aime beaucoup.  
  
- Quel est ton nom ? me demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je m'appelle Severus Snape.  
  
Ca m'a surpris lorsqu'elle a posé sa main sur la joue, le regard lointain.  
  
- Cela semble te peser, je peux t'appeler Severus ?  
  
- Fais comme tu veux.  
  
- Tu veux bien que l'on se promène dehors ? Je n'aime pas les espaces clos, dit Shiva.  
  
- Et je ne suis pas habitué à l'extérieur.  
  
- Tu n'es pourtant pas un vampire.  
  
Shiva quitta son lit et atteignit la fenêtre.  
  
- Il fait beau, dit-elle.  
  
- Que fuyais-tu ?  
  
Apparemment, la question l'a beaucoup gênée ; on allait faire un tour quand Dumbledore est arrivé.   
  
Cet homme m'étonnera toujours, il voit tout.  
  
Il a senti qu'elle n'était pas humaine, alors que moi il a fallu qu'elle me le dise ; mais il n'est pas le sorcier le plus puissant du monde pour rien…  
  
Quand je pense à lui, je ne peux m'empêcher parfois de…   
  
Enfin, j'aurais aimé avoir un père comme lui. Non pas que je déteste mon père, mais il n'est jamais là quand j'ai eu envie de me confier à quelqu'un.   
  
Sam non plus, même si elle m'envoie toujours des petits mots de soutien. Je suis franchement heureux d'avoir une sœur comme elle même si je ne lui ai jamais dit.  
  
Vu comme elle est, je suis certain qu'elle le sait. Mais un jour je le lui dirais…  
  
Octobre XX  
  
J'ai eu une longue conversation avec le directeur, et finalement, il a accepté.   
  
Shiva suit quelques cours avec moi, chez les Slytherin. Comme je suis toujours seul, quand nous sommes ensembles, nous nous faisons discrets.   
  
J'aime être en sa compagnie, elle sait énormément de choses sur la magie et les créatures magiques, alors elle m'apprend ce que je ne sais pas. Si, il y a des choses que je connais pas ; en échange de ses cours particuliers, je lui apprends l'histoire de nos ancêtres et l'Histoire en général.  
  
Ca ne l'enchante pas, et moi non plus.  
  
Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et ça se ressent sur mon attitude. Même les maraudeurs s'inquiètent…  
  
*** ***  
  
Severus était dans la bibliothèque, le nez dans de gros livres de sorcelleries avancés sortis de la Réserve.   
  
Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin étaient cachés derrière une étagère.  
  
Ils pensaient que je ne les entendaient pas. Mais avec les gargouillis du ventre de Pettigrow, ça va être dur.  
  
Comme je le pensais, ils sont venus me poser des questions sur ma mystérieuse « amie ».  
  
- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? dis-je à Potter.  
  
- Peu importe, c'est vrai ?  
  
- Mais qui peut être assez taré pour perdre du temps avec toi ?! s'écria Black.  
  
J'ai secoué la tête, désespéré. Décidément, il est vraiment débile. Je préfère ne pas m'éterniser et je m'éclipse. Heureusement pour moi, Evans est arrivée et ils m'ont oublié.  
  
Dieu merci, Shiva était derrière la grande porte de la salle.  
  
Nous sommes partis à Hogsmeade en cachette.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Il vaut pas mieux que mon père le tien, dis donc, dit Harry.  
  
- Mais comment parles-tu de ton père, toi ? C'était un homme très bien !  
  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais…  
  
- Mais quoi ? Je te signale que tu tiens en majorité de lui.  
  
Suh était adossée contre la poutre de son baldaquin, les jambes entre le lit et le sol. Elle ne portait plus que son débardeur à bretelle blanc et sa jupe d'uniforme.  
  
Harry était allongé, la jambe repliée sur l'autre, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Qu… Quoi ? dit Suh, perturbé par le regard que lui lançait son compagnon.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas t'allonger près de moi ? dit-il en tapotant la place vide près de lui.  
  
- … Ca va, je suis bien là.  
  
- Je me sens seul.  
  
- Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
  
- Comme ça quoi ? sourit-il.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Bon, on la continue, la lecture ?  
  
Le garçon attira Suh à lui et ils s'allongèrent. Elle fit la moue.  
  
- Moui…  
  
Tout en lisant, Harry s'amusait à tripoter la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Suh qui ne s'en souciait guère.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
( Severus' POV )  
  
Nous avons traversé le village en silence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait, mais Shiva semblait perturbée.  
  
- Qu'as-tu ?  
  
- Severus, je me demandais…  
  
Elle se tourna vers moi et s'adossa contre la façade d'une boutique.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ?  
  
Là, j'avoue que la question m'étonne. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête de me demander ça.  
  
- Je n'en ai jamais trouvé l'occasion, c'est tout.  
  
- Même avec moi ? Shiva avait le regard perçant, doux mais tellement mystérieux.  
  
- C'est différent. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, te parler et…  
  
Et te voir sourire, mais moi je n'y arrive pas.  
  
- As-tu déjà essayer de sourire ?  
  
- Pardon ? dit Severus.  
  
Elle prit mon visage entre ses douces mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon premier baiser.  
  
- Souris-moi.  
  
Malheureusement, ça ne se fait pas sur commande. Je ne voulais pas la vexer alors j'ai détourné la tête.   
  
Shiva s'approcha et m'enlaça, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je n'ai pas bougé.  
  
- Je n'ai pas appris à sourire. Rien depuis aujourd'hui n'a pu me décrocher un seul sourire, pas même un rictus.  
  
- Alors apprenons ensemble, Severus. Moi non plus, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Et puis à deux, c'est beaucoup plus amusant.  
  
Shiva se recula et me tendit la main. Avec un peu d'hésitation, je la prit dans la mienne et nous sommes rentrés ainsi au château.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de sourire ? dit Harry, bouche-bée.  
  
- Je savais que j'étais dans une famille hors du commun, mais là ! On a battu tous les records, mais apparemment, c'est ça qui les a rapprochés tous les deux.  
  
- Souris-moi, dit soudainement Harry.  
  
Suh lui fit une grimace.  
  
- Je ne te demande pas de grogner, je te demande un sourire.  
  
- Harry, tu vas pas t'y mettre ?  
  
Son regard se fit plus insistant.  
  
- Ca va, ça va j'abandonne…  
  
Elle l'embrassa et sourit.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit tombé amoureux de ta mère, dit-il.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je fonds… dit Harry en souriant.  
  
- Oui ben te colle pas à moi comme ça, hein ? Je me méfie, vire tes mains de là !  
  
- Mais ça te gênait pas tout à l'heure ! s'écria Harry.  
  
- J'hallucine, il m'a dégrafé la jupe ! Harry, espèce de pervers !!  
  
- Quoi, je voulais juste…  
  
- …  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
( Severus' POV )  
  
Décembre XX  
  
Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que Shiva traînait dans l'école seule. Je sais qu'elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut mais… Je peux pas m'empêcher de…  
  
Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois discuté avec Evans. A ce qu'elle m'a dit, Evans l'avait remarquer depuis un temps et se posait des questions sur elle. Elles ont commencer à copiner depuis.  
  
Elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'oublie…  
  
Il a fallu que cela arrive. Evans a fait rencontrer Shiva à Potter. Depuis, ils ne se lâchent pas. J'enrage.  
  
Mais finalement, c'est compréhensible, depuis notre dernière discussion, je n'ai pas réussis à… Enfin pour ce qui s'était passé à Hogsmeade, ça me trottait dans la tête. Mais apparemment, Shiva a oublié, de même que moi.  
  
Tout le monde finit par m'oublier de toute façon…  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Suh referma le journal.  
  
- Je crois que j'en ai assez lu… dit-elle.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas à le lire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis lancée dans cette lecture.  
  
- Mais c'était pourtant passionnant.  
  
- Certes, dit Suh. Je vais aller voir où en sont les adultes.  
  
Harry tira sur le bas du débardeur de la jeune fille.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Et …  
  
- Harry, je ne suis pas tranquille avec Peter ici, conclut-elle en se rhabillant. ( faut savoir qu'elle ne porte pas grand chose à cause de monsieur. Mais rassurez-vous, lui non plus -__- )  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le directeur avait amené Pettigrow dans son bureau pour pouvoir l'interroger plus tranquillement. Severus et Sirius attendaient dans la Grande Salle que les deux jeunes reviennent.  
  
- Tu ne m'avais pas expliqué comment tu avais été innocenté, rien n'était écrit dans la Gazette, dit Severus.  
  
- Je sais. J'ai reçu un parchemin de Dumbledore qui me disait que Pettigrow avait été amené au Ministère, enfermé dans une cage sous sa forme animagus. Mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était le directeur qui l'avait retrouvé grâce à ses informateurs.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tou-san… Où est Peter ? Et Albus ? dit Suh en courant vers lui.  
  
- Ils sont dans le bureau du directeur. Nous t'attendions, nous avons encore des choses à éclairer…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Eh bien, suis-nous. Potter, que faites-vous encore ici ? dit Severus.  
  
- Je…  
  
- Laisse, il a le droit de savoir, dit Sirius.  
  
- Comme tu veux.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	34. Mistakes to Erase

Chapitre 33 : Mistakes to Erase  
  
Harry marchait avec Sirius, Suh avec son père. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais si le « courageux » Peter était venu sachant le danger qu'il courait, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.  
  
« S'il est venu tout seul ici, c'est qu'il était sûr de son coup. Hors, on l'a choppé trop facilement. Je ne comprends pas… Ou alors c'est moi qui me fait une idée… »  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Suh ? demanda Harry en se retournant.  
  
- Je crois pas, je me fais des idées…  
  
- Quoi donc ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Peter est un trouillard. Tout le monde le sait, pourtant il vient seul ici. Sans arme ni protection quelconque, c'est louche.  
  
- Il pensait peut-être que la cape suffirait à berner le directeur…  
  
- Sans doute.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur. Peter était assis sur une chaise, attaché aux poignets et aux pieds. Dumbledore le questionnait mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il grogna lorsqu'il vit arriver les autres.  
  
- Quoi ? Ma présence te gêne, Peter ? sourit Suh.  
  
Peter se mit à grogner mais ne répondit pas.  
  
« Pas encore, c'est trop tôt… »  
  
Dumbledore agita sa baguette au dessus de Peter et s'adressa à l'ensemble des personnes.  
  
- Je n'ai rien réussi à lui faire dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici, et seul.  
  
Suh mit ses mains dans les poches.  
  
- Bah, je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça alors !  
  
- A quoi peuvent servir tous ces items, dis-moi ?  
  
- A énormément de choses, mais tout le monde ne peut pas l'utiliser. Par exemple, la cape est invisible mais a normalement d'autres propriétés… Je ne me souviens plus lesquelles exactement.  
  
- Comment as-tu retrouvé Peter ? demanda le directeur.  
  
- Bonne question !… s'exclama Suh.  
  
- Mais encore ? dit Sirius.  
  
- C'est Raziel et moi. On était en… enfin quelque part et on l'a vu. Et puis je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit sur Peter, dit-elle à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Alors on a attrapé le rat et on s'est amusé à le transformer, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- En quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir.  
  
- Il faut trouver un moyen de le maintenir ici, nous devons savoir où se trouve Voldemort, dit Severus.  
  
- Je… Je vais partir, dit soudainement Suh.  
  
- Pardon ? fit Severus.  
  
- Hagrid n'a peut-être pas réussi à convaincre les géants. Je vais aller le rejoindre.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Les géants n'écoutent qu'eux-mêmes, je vais aussi aller voir où en sont les dragons. Ce ne serait pas mal une aide en plus.  
  
- Et qui te dit qu'ils nous aideront ?   
  
Severus était pâle.   
  
- Je les ai assez fréquentés pour être sûre qu'ils nous rejoindront. Il faut que j'aille dans les montagnes.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, dit Severus d'un ton ferme.  
  
Suh lui jeta un regard en biais.  
  
- Je ne demande pas ton autorisation, papa.   
  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques à aller voir les géants !  
  
- Si je sais ! Mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ?! Hagrid n'est toujours pas revenu, il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne va pas s'éterniser sur la question Voldemort ou il aura déjà le temps de nous tuer tous !  
  
- Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! s'écria Severus.  
  
Suh soupira et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- De quoi as-tu peur ?   
  
- … que tu t'éloignes, comme ta mère l'a fait.  
  
Silence. Suh cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.  
  
- En effet, il est fort possible que cela arrive.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard surpris et offensé.  
  
- Mais pas pour le moment.  
  
- Quand j'y pense, dit Dumbledore pour cesser la conversation, n'est-il pas plus sage de nous poser également des questions sur ton jumeau ?  
  
Suh cligna de nouveau les yeux.  
  
- Ah ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pourquoi ? Mais ton frère a … Enfin il est dangereux ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Oh non, pas plus que moi.  
  
- Pourquoi le défends-tu ? demanda Sirius. N'oublie pas qu'il a tué des gens et qu'il voulait en tuer ici.  
  
- Je le défends parce que c'est mon frère, et qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir tué. Je l'ai fait également, dit-elle. Et je ne le regrette pas, si j'avais à le refaire, je le referais.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La nuit était tombée, ils discutaient depuis l'après-midi, et la, ils étaient épuisés. Chacun était parti dans son coin.   
  
Suh et Harry étaient partis rejoindre leur amis et famille dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Alors, et Pettigrow ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il est enfermé dans une salle, répondit Harry. Je vous raconterais plus tard…  
  
- Où est Hermione ? demanda Suh.  
  
- Elle était à la bibliothèque, elle ne va pas tarder.  
  
En effet, elle arriva l'instant d'après, l'air songeur.  
  
- Qu'as-tu ? demanda Suh à son amie.  
  
- Rien, je vais bien.  
  
Ils entamèrent une longue discussion.   
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et Suh se séparèrent de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry marchait un peu plus vite que la jeune fille qui tentait de le rattraper mais en vain.  
  
Suh s'arrêta alors de marcher et s'accroupit sur le sol.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Harry se retourna.  
  
- Rien.  
  
- Si, ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure qui ne te plaît pas ?  
  
- J'aimerais qu'on évite le sujet pour le moment, dit Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Peter s'en est directement pris à Albus, ce qui veut dire que Voldemort est sûr de son coup. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir.   
  
- Je sais, Harry s'assit près de Suh et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa copine.  
  
- Je t'aime Makoto.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Alors pourquoi veux-tu rencontrer les géants ? Tout le monde sait que c'est du suicide !  
  
- Il n'y aura pas qu'eux que j'irais voir, Harry. Mais pour le moment, laissons ça de côté, s'il te plaît…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suzaku survolait le château, accompagné de Fumseck. Ils descendirent en douceur dans le bureau du directeur et virent qu'il était vide. Fumseck se mit à émettre des mélodies pour prévenir de sa présence mais rien. Il vola un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des morceaux de cordes en lambeaux et du sang dessus.  
  
- Fumseck, te voilà…  
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta et tendit la baguette face à lui. Aucun bruit.  
  
- Non… Il s'est enfui.  
  
Le directeur ouvrit la porte de son bureau et sortit presque en courant.  
  
.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus était dans sa chambre, allongé sur le ventre sur son matelas moelleux, les yeux humides et la tête lourde de souvenirs. Il soupira et se redressa sur son lit.  
  
« J'en ai assez, je vais devenir fou ! »  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Remus la regarda comme s'il voulait voir au travers et ne répondit rien.  
  
La personne toqua de nouveau.  
  
- Remus ? fit la voix.  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta et s'écria.  
  
- Sirius ?  
  
Il sauta de son lit et ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Bah, t'en as mis du temps…  
  
- Désolé, tu veux entrer ?  
  
- C'est pas de refus, sourit Sirius.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent sur le fauteuil et lit. C'est alors que Remus cligna des yeux, surpris.  
  
- Padfoot ? Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?  
  
- Ah ? Ah oui, ce matin, c'est Sam qui s'en est occupé !  
  
Le visage de Remus se renfrogna.  
  
- Ca te va bien, dit-il en dissimulant sa grimace.  
  
Sirius se pencha alors en avant et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il lui sourit.  
  
- Je suis content ! dit Sirius.  
  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu as l'air mieux ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.  
  
Remus baissa la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas voulu…  
  
- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien ! C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pas souvent été là pour te soutenir.  
  
Le brun secoua la tête rapidement, les joues en feu.  
  
- Non ! Ne dis pas ça, tu m'as toujours beaucoup aidé ! Mais je n'étais pas seul.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Youhei, le cadet des Suzuhara.  
  
- Ah…  
  
Sirius lui jeta un regard en coin et hésitait à parler.  
  
- Concernant les Suzuhara…, tenta Sirius.  
  
- Arrête, dit soudainement Remus.  
  
Son regard avait changé.  
  
- Je n'ai encore rien dit.  
  
- Je sais où tu veux en venir, mais c'est trop tard, Remus avait la voix quasi-éteinte. Je ne retirerai rien de ce que j'ai dit.  
  
- Mais tu ne peux pas haïr une personne qui n'a rien fait, enfin ! Reprends-toi ! Sirius était maintenant debout, le regard plein de colère.  
  
- Ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais. Et ça continue encore.  
  
- Moony ! Elle n'a pas demandé à être ce qu'elle est ! Elle ne demande que ton soutien !  
  
- Laisse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre, toi ?! Tu n'es pas à ma place ! cria Remus, hors de lui.  
  
- A ta place, j'aurais honte !!! Elle t'a sauvé la vie, elle t'a fait perdre ta forme animale ! Tu l'as oublié ou quoi ?! Et tu t'obstines à lui faire du mal en lui rejetant la faute de la mort de son frère ! Folken est mort et ne reviendra pas !!!  
  
A bout de nerfs et perdant le contrôle de lui-même, Remus éclata et frappa Sirius au visage. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol, le regard surpris.  
  
- Moony…  
  
Sirius réalisa alors tout ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
- Je suis désolé…  
  
- Va-t'en, Sirius…  
  
Il se retenait par de ne pas pleurer de nouveau, il en avait assez.  
  
- VA-T'EN !!!!!  
  
Sirius se leva et partit sans un mot.  
  
Remus glissa au sol et se retrouva allongé à terre, les mains sur le visage.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Suh levèrent la tête quand ils virent Youhei détaller les escaliers et s'arrêter face à eux. Il haleta quelques secondes.  
  
- Nee-chan !!! C'est grave ! Papa a disparu et le gros aussi !  
  
- Quoi ?! firent les deux en même temps.  
  
- Pettigrow aussi ?  
  
- Oui ! Il a réussit à s'échapper !!!! Je m'inquiète, on ne sait pas si papa à décidé de le suivre ou autre ! Il était censé le surveiller !!  
  
- Mon dieu…  
  
« Il va torturer mon père… Ils vont le forcer à parler »  
  
- On ne pourra le retrouver aussi facilement, Voldemort n'est pas si bête ! dit Harry.   
  
Suh posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et fit un signe de tête à son frère.  
  
- Je ne pourrais sans doute pas le localiser, mais je peux au moins aider papa…  
  
- Je vais t'aider, dit Youhei.  
  
- Hei, je ne préfère pas…  
  
- Ecoute, on a déjà perdu quelqu'un. On ne va pas en perdre un autre, d'accord ?  
  
Il eut un air tellement déterminé que Suh céda.  
  
- Allons à l'infirmerie. Harry, tout ce que je vais te raconter, tu le rediras à Pomfrey.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas directement ?  
  
- Parce que l'on ne sera pas en état de le faire…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il se mit à grogner quand il essaya de se redresser. Sa vue était floue, et du sang coulait face sur ses yeux. La pièce où il se trouvait était sombre, humide et pestilentielle ; des barreaux immenses à la seule fenêtre et une solide porte blindée de métal comme seul entrée et sortie. Aucune possibilité de fuite. Cette pièce sentait la mort.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ? »  
  
Severus se rappelait vaguement de ce qu'il lui est arrivé : il surveillait étroitement Pettigrow lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci avait été détaché par un des siens qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. L'homme avait sa baguette en main et après plus rien.  
  
« Et je n'ai pas ma baguette. Le comble du lamentable »  
  
Le cliquetis de la porte résonna et la poignée fut tournée. Un petit homme joufflu au regard méprisant passa la porte et se tint face à lui. D'un coup net, il frappa Severus au ventre et au visage.  
  
Quand Peter s'arrêta, Severus avait la tête en sang et des douleurs un peu partout.  
  
Snape dévisagea son agresseur avec une expression vide.  
  
- Je te ferais payer cet affront, Severus, dit Peter. Je me vengerai, sois-en sûr.  
  
- Cause toujours, Pettigrow, tu m'intéresses, dit-il sardonique.  
  
L'ancien Maraudeur leva le bras mais fut stoppé par une autre personne.  
  
- Cessez donc ce jeu stupide, Wormtail. Ce n'est pas très respectueux pour notre hôte.  
  
Ce devait être un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond aux yeux gris. Un regard glacial et totalement soumis au Seigneur des Ténèbres.   
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? dit Severus à l'étranger.  
  
- Je suis Brighton Kane. Je suis venu vous escorter jusqu'à notre maître.  
  
- Laisse, je vais le ramener à lui, dit Peter.  
  
- Non, tu risques de le torturer. C'est le maître qui s'en chargera.  
  
Kane prit le bras de Severus et le releva sans ménagement. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de monter à un escalier de verre vers une salle décoré de vert et d'argent.  
  
« Original, la décoration »  
  
Voldemort se tenait sur une sorte de trône, tout au fond de la salle. Il avait l'air satisfait, et caressait la tête gluante de son serpent de compagnie. Il sourit à l'arrivée des Death-eaters et tous se mirent en rond ; Severus avait les mains attachés dans le dos et les genoux à terre. Brighton le força à baisser la tête face à l'homme serpent.  
  
- Severus, quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, dit Voldemort.  
  
- Je suis contraint de répondre que ce sentiment n'est pas partagé.  
  
- Allons, ne fais pas de manières, détends-toi, sourit-il. Doloris !  
  
Severus se tordit de douleur, il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas crier tellement il avait mal. Au bout de cinq minutes, la douleur passa ; il n'avait pas aussi mal que ça. Peut-être avait-il pris l'habitude de ressentir pareil douleur, qui sait ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, il criait de toutes ses forces. Pomfrey tentait de le maintenir mais avec énormément de difficulté. Suh lui tenait la main sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que prier pour que le sort ne le tue pas.   
  
Youhei culpabilisait, mais Harry avait fermement refusé de les laisser faire ce contre-sort sous peine de mourir.  
  
Le sort qu'a utilisé Suh servait à minimiser un sort d'attaque contre une personne en se partageant mutuellement la douleur. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le sort lancé par Voldemort était bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.  
  
- Ca fait déjà près de cinq minutes, dit Pomfrey. J'espère que cela va cesser rapidement…  
  
- …  
  
- Harry ? Vieux, ça va ? demanda Youhei, inquiet.  
  
Il se redressa.  
  
- Ouais, j'ai vu pire, Harry regarda son ventre et se palpa lentement le visage.  
  
- Que t'arrive-t-il Potter ? Tu ressens encore des douleurs ? dit l'infirmière.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça. Snape, quand il est arrivé dans le cachot sombre, Pettigrow s'en est pris à lui. Il est blessé au visage.  
  
- Cet immonde bâtard, souffla Suh.  
  
- Il va plutôt bien, un autre des leurs a empêcher l'autre de le tuer.  
  
- Qui ça ? demanda Youhei par curiosité.  
  
- Euh… Brea… euh ah ! Brighton Kane !  
  
Suh eut un visage horrifié, les doigts crispés sur ses joues.  
  
- Non pas lui, dit-elle.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.  
  
Suh n'arrivait plus à parler.  
  
- Kane était un élève à Slytherin, il y a de cela quelques années déjà, dit Pomfrey. Nous n'avions pas de preuves mais, il a déjà tué des élèves. Et des Gryffindor en plus.  
  
Suh avait les yeux larmoyants, les lèvres tremblant comme des feuilles.  
  
« Il va me hanter jusqu'à la fin, c'est pas possible… »  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.  
  
Suh leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
- Pompom vient de te le dire.  
  
- Par rapport à toi, tu as eu une réaction étrange quand j'ai dit son nom.  
  
- … Je peux pas t'en parler, je suis désolée.  
  
- Mais tu … AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry courba le dos sur les genoux, les poings serrés. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il cria encore, et encore.  
  
- Harry !!!!  
  
- Ca va, … je vais bien…  
  
Il avait les yeux fermés et le dos tremblant. En quelques secondes, on vit apparaître sur son dos des traces rouges.  
  
Youhei et Suh se penchèrent pour regarder.  
  
- Chi, dit Youhei horrifié. ( Chi : sang en jap' ^^ )  
  
- Pompom, c'est du sang !!!! Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose !!  
  
Il avait plusieurs traces rouges similaires, un peu partout sur le corps qui apparaissait.   
  
La femme apporta des compresses et dit des formules de soins qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la douleur.   
  
Suh était assise sur la chaise, tremblante ; elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
« Remus avait raison, je suis totalement inutile… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus était de nouveau dans sa cellule, attaché à des anneaux de métal suspendu au plafond. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, il ressentait de plus en plus la douleur à ses poignets.  
  
Peter tenait sa baguette et fit apparaître des lanières flamboyantes dessus, il frappa un premier coup et Snape cria. Sa voix résonna dans tout le couloir, faisant sourire de satisfaction Peter.  
  
- Ben voilà, j'allais finir par croire que tu n'étais pas humain.  
  
Il continua d'innombrables fois, du sang coulait à chaque plaies ouvertes. S'il le pouvait, Severus en pleurerait.  
  
Peter s'arrêta, le visage étonné.  
  
Severus ne le regardait plus de la même façon, comme si c'était une autre personne qui venait de le posséder.  
  
- Touche-le encore une fois Pettigrow, et je te jure que même Voldemort ne voudra pas te récupérer après que je t'aurai défigurer, dit Severus d'une voix différente.  
  
- Potter !  
  
- Exact, espèce de sale rat ! Si tu veux torturer, commence par toi !  
  
- Et que feras-tu ? Tu ne pourras pas me toucher, dit Peter en souriant férocement.  
  
Severus, ou plutôt Harry, le fixa intensément. Peter lâcha soudainement sa baguette, comme si sa main ressentait une brûlure atroce. Il dévisagea l'homme.  
  
Peter se roula au sol, souffrant d'un mal de crâne inconnu et suait à grosses gouttes.  
  
- Je l'ai fait une fois, Pettigrow. Je peux recommencer, Severus s'évanouit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'arrêta de bouger et se redressa avec prudence. Pomfrey était au bord de la crise nerveuse, Youhei soignait doucement les blessures sur son corps et Suh avait la tête baissée. Il caressait ses cheveux de la main, elle sursauta.  
  
- Je vais bien, dit-il en souriant faiblement.  
  
- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. C'est ma faute.  
  
- C'est moi qui ai voulu le faire, j'assume mon choix. Comme ça, Snape ne mourra pas aussi facilement. Pettigrow le laissera tranquille pour le moment.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	35. Sleeping in your arms

Chapitre 34 : Sleeping in your arms  
  
Suh était partie voir tôt le matin Dumbledore dans son bureau, pour obtenir son autorisation de sortie indéterminée. Après plusieurs minutes de négociation, il accepta.   
  
- Pettigrow a pris les items des fondateurs, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Je les récupèrerais plus tard.  
  
- Je veux que tu sois prudente, très prudente, dit Albus.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, mais je vais devoir y aller seule.  
  
- Je ne veux pas, il faut que tu sois accompagné. Vas-y avec Sirius.  
  
Suh cligna des yeux.  
  
- Mais Sirius a ses cours !  
  
- Il y a toujours Lupin pour ça, mais je serais rassuré si tu y allais avec lui…  
  
La jeune fille leva les mains en signe de résignation.  
  
- Ok, je vais voir Harry et je m'en vais.  
  
Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais rebroussa chemin et sauta au cou de son tuteur et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques secondes et se séparèrent. Suh sortit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était au chevet de son filleul qui avait les yeux fermés. Suh entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie, elle se plaça près de Sirius et lui prit la main. Il sursauta.   
  
- Suh ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Non, je viens d'arriver… Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?  
  
Sirius secoua la tête, le regard triste. Suh posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sirius ?  
  
- Je me suis fâché avec Remus.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas.   
  
- C'est pour ça que tu pars avec moi alors ?  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mit à bailler.  
  
- Oh, bonjour vous deux.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, dit Sirius.  
  
Suh se pencha sur le lit et embrassa le jeune garçon sur les lèvres.  
  
- Je me sens mieux, ne t'en fais pas, dit Harry en souriant. Il mit ses lunettes sur le nez.  
  
- Harry, je vais partir… dit Suh. Sirius va m'accompagner.  
  
- Je viens avec vous !  
  
Harry se redressa avec difficulté, en criant de douleur. Sirius le retenait.  
  
- Harry, sois raisonnable ! Et puis les cours reprennent aujourd'hui, alors n'y compte pas, dit l'adulte.  
  
- Je ne veux pas vous laisser partir seuls, criait Harry.  
  
Il se tenait debout, les mains sur le matelas, le visage ruisselant de sueur.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Harry. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre toi aussi, dit Suh. Allons-y Sirius…  
  
Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Et moi ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire d'après toi ?! Comment veux-tu que je reste là tranquillement en sachant ce qui va se passer ?!!! Je refuse !!  
  
- Tu restes là et tu te soignes !!   
  
Suh s'était retournée et était rouge de colère.  
  
- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais, hein ?!  
  
Harry retira son haut de pyjama et boutonna sa chemise.   
  
- Tu feras ce qu'on te dira, un point c'est tout !  
  
- Je fais ce qui me plaît ! Je viens, que tu le veuilles ou non !  
  
- Sirius ne sera pas d'accord ? N'est-ce pas, Sirius ? dit Suh en le fixant.  
  
- Sirius sait qu'il peut me faire confiance ; n'est-ce pas Sirius ? dit Harry.  
  
- Euh…  
  
Sirius était complètement tiraillé entre les deux adolescents qui se disputaient.  
  
- Sirius !! firent les deux ados.  
  
Il secoua la tête et dit en sortant :  
  
- Je vous fais confiance pour régler cette histoire. Suh, je t'attendrai dans le Hall d'entrée. Je vous laisse discuter jusqu'à la fin de matinée, dit Sirius en leur faisant un clin d'œil rapide.  
  
Silence. Suh et Harry se regardaient, têtes baissées et l'air boudeur. Suh s'assit sur le lit, fixant toujours le garçon ; Harry fit de même, croisant les bras.   
  
- Je ne change pas d'avis, dit Suh. Harry, tu es déjà blessé.  
  
- Makoto, je ne veux pas vous laisser. Ne me laisse pas ici, il avait les yeux implorants.   
  
Suh avait les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
- Je sais, mais tu dois rester. Tu es en sécurité ici.  
  
- Pff, fit Harry. Tu rigoles ou quoi? T'as vu ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers mois ?   
  
- Néo surveille les alentours et Grand-Pa aussi, avec quelques Aurors, Suh avait le regard fuyant.   
  
- Ne pars pas, je ne vais pas tenir si tu es loin de moi…  
  
Harry quitta le lit et entoura la jeune fille de ses bras.   
  
- Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'Albus m'avait demandé de l'aide. Il faut que je le fasse. Harry, essaie de comprendre.  
  
- Je le comprends, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas me faire à cette idée. Emmène-moi…  
  
- Non.  
  
- S'il te plaît, Makoto.  
  
Elle baissa la tête qu'elle enfouit dans ses mains. Suh secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, mais si je ne le fais pas… Je ne veux pas que Remus ait raison…  
  
- Il a tort, ne t'en fais pas.   
  
Harry s'approcha et embrassa Suh, il se laissa glisser contre elle et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Tout en la couvrant de ses baisers, Harry se redressa lentement et retira sa chemise. Suh caressait avec délicatesse son torse et le dos du garçon.   
  
Harry s'arrêta, haletant et se mit à califourchon sur la jeune fille.  
  
- Makoto… Je…   
  
Harry était tout rouge. Il chuchota à l'oreille de sa petite-amie. Suh lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je te fais confiance.  
  
- Makoto, j'ai peur de mal faire. Et puis j'ai aussi peur de te faire mal.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas…  
  
Harry déposa sa langue sur le cou de Suh avec sensualité.   
  
- Tu acceptes ? Je peux te prendre toute entière ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh rejoignit Sirius en fin de matinée, dans le Hall. Ils entamèrent leur marche en silence jusqu'à Hogsmeade.  
  
- Nous allons d'abord voir les géants. Nous transplanerons dans les montagnes et on marchera jusqu'à la vallée où ils doivent sûrement se regrouper.  
  
- Ca va nous prendre longtemps ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- J'espère que non. Le plus dur, ce sera les dragons. Ils n'aiment pas les Humains mais leur soutien est vraiment primordial. Donne-moi la main, on y va…  
  
En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans une zone rocheuse et abondante en verdure. Le vent soufflait fort et le ciel était couvert de sombres nuages. Suh réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et avança, Sirius la suivait de près, en regardant à droite et à gauche avec précaution.  
  
La marche dura plusieurs heures dans le froid. Suh s'arrêta alors et pointa du doigt une immense forêt sombre et ravagée par les années.  
  
- Ils l'appellent « le cratère », ne me demande pas la raison je n'en sais rien. Je vais te présenter Fridvula, c'est elle le leader…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était à la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches quelconques. Elle ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'une personne s'assit à sa table.  
  
- Hermione, il faut que je te parle…  
  
Elle quitta des yeux son parchemin.  
  
- Tu as l'air songeur Youhei, dit Hermione avec une voix un peu distante.  
  
Il se gratta la tête et reprit.  
  
- C'est au sujet d'hier.  
  
Hermione ferma son livre et posa sa plume.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu sais.  
  
- C'est pas de ça que je veux te parler, enfin si mais… Je suis désolé.  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Quand je suis partie voir Cho, elle a été tout aussi surprise que moi… Ca fait combien de temps que tu caches ton jeu ?  
  
- Depuis deux mois, mais on s'est séparé lui et moi. Mais je ne t'ai pas totalement menti, il est bien à Ravenclaw, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Youhei. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas directement dit ?  
  
Youhei réfléchit quelques secondes.  
  
- Ca va te sembler étrange mais tu es la seule personne à qui je parle autant… je voulais y venir, mais pas maintenant. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes ainsi.  
  
Hermione sourit et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Il poussa un petit cri et regardait son amie qui pouffait.  
  
- Que tu es bête, je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais pas le répéter.   
  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, dit Youhei.  
  
- …   
  
Hermione dû laisser passer plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau.  
  
- Quoi ? Hermione était rouge, et très mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je t'aime, je t'adore. Tu es la seule fille qui me fasse ressentir ça… Je sais, tu es avec Ron, - dit précipitamment Youhei en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour parler – je voulais juste que tu le saches. Mon amour pour toi est à sens unique et c'est mieux ainsi, parce que tu es heureuse et c'est l'essentiel.  
  
- Je ne te comprends pas… C'est toi qui m'a poussé dans ses bras pourtant !  
  
- J'avais mal de te voir malheureuse, mais tu vas mieux.  
  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
- C'est rien. Et ne pleure pas ou je vais m'y mettre, je suis émotif moi !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?  
  
- Juste une chose…  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et effleura de ses lèvres les siennes.  
  
- Je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça. Je te laisse, Youhei se leva et partit.  
  
Un peu sous le choc, Hermione saisit ses affaires et sortit rapidement pour se diriger vers le parc pour prendre l'air.   
  
Ron était affalé contre une étagère, la tête levé au ciel. Il soupira et marcha vers l'extérieur de la bibliothèque pour la salle commune.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Peu après le départ de Suh, Harry s'était rhabillé et avait quitté l'infirmerie.  
  
Il marcha dans la direction des cachots et descendit jusqu'au troisième niveau. Ses pas feutrés soulevait la poussière et se répandait sur son pantalon mais il s'en fichait. Lorsqu'il descendit les dernières marches, il vit qu'une personne était déjà face au Miroir.  
  
- … Madame Suzuhara ? fit Harry, incertain de sa façon de l'appeler.  
  
Elle était tout habillée de blanc, une longue robe volante avec un châle sur l'épaule et le bras-avant ; la main posée sur la surface réfléchissante.  
  
- Harry, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, je suis venu sans réfléchir.  
  
Shiva sourit.  
  
- Viens t'asseoir près de moi.  
  
Il s'exécuta.  
  
- Le Miroir du Rised est une chose tellement belle. Il m'a toujours fasciné…  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda poliment Harry.  
  
- Parce qu'il me montre avec mes enfants et Severus, toujours. Même si cela ne durera pas…  
  
- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
  
- Makoto ne l'a pas encore développé, mais elle aura le don de voyance, comme moi.  
  
- Ca peut être une bonne chose, non ?  
  
Elle sourit tristement, et posa sa main sur la joue du garçon.  
  
- Je me suis vu mourir, Harry. Et tu étais là…  
  
- Quoi ? Moi ?…  
  
- Le destin est tout tracé, personne ne peut le changer. Même si l'on prie de tout son cœur.  
  
- Snape a disparu, il s'est fait enlever par Voldemort. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre mourir ! Je vous le jure.  
  
Shiva se mordit les lèvres.  
  
- Je sais, j'ai entendu Severus m'appeler mais je ne peux rien. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de mes enfants.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- Voyons, tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute.  
  
Harry savourait chaque instant qu'il passait avec Shiva, comme s'il parlait à sa mère par son intermédiaire. Elle était tellement patiente et compréhensive avec lui, jamais quand ils parlaient ensemble elle ne le taquinait ou l'ennuyer. Il aimait ça.  
  
- Je ne cherche pas à remplacer ta mère, je veux juste t'aider. Tu es l'ami de ma fille, et puis je t'aime bien, tu as le bon côté de ton père, riait Shiva.  
  
Harry brûlait d'envie de lui poser la question, mais il n'osait pas.  
  
- Tes parents ont été mes meilleurs amis, ils ont été heureux jusqu'à la fin. J'ai appris à Lily tout ce que je savais sur la magie, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour s'en servir.  
  
- Makoto m'a dit, que nous avions vécus ensemble, c'est vrai ?  
  
- Oui, James était le parrain de ma fille.  
  
- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, ça !  
  
- C'est parce qu'elle s'en veut.  
  
- Mais de quoi ? dit Harry, le cœur battant vite et fort.  
  
La jeune femme regarda l'expression du garçon et regarda de nouveau le Miroir.  
  
- Regarde…  
  
Au contact de son doigt sur le verre, une image se forma. Une petite fille, ressemblant fortement à Ashura était en train de pleurer, au milieu de décombres de plâtres et de vieilles tuiles. Elle avait les mains sur le visage et criait de douleur devant des corps allongés. Harry reconnut la fillette.  
  
- C'est Makoto, je l'ai vu une fois ce reflet ! Mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'il signifie…  
  
- Si elle le sait, mais elle ne veut pas s'en rappeler. C'était le lendemain de la mort de James et de Lily, elle pleurait parce qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle a toujours culpabilisé de la mort de ton père.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ils s'étaient disputés le soir d'Halloween, au sujet de Peter. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais apprécié, ou alors elle sentait quelque chose de particulier en lui ; toujours est-il qu'elle en parlât aussitôt à James. Il n'a pas apprécier de l'entendre dire du mal de lui… Avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne la chercher, elle a dit à James qu'elle le détestait et que ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Elle ne savait pas que cela tournerait ainsi… Albus ne lui avait jamais dit que tu avais survécu, sinon elle aurait accourut et t'aurait arraché aux Dursley tôt ou tard.   
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Je vois, dit-il en se relevant.  
  
- Harry, dans la chambre de ma fille, il y a un livre caché dans la table de chevet, derrière la lampe. C'est le journal de Makoto, elle écrit tout dedans.  
  
- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? dit Harry, étonné.  
  
- Il écrit pour elle, c'est une sorte de Pensine écrit. Une page par jour, si tu doutes de la situation, lis-le. Il te dira si elle va bien ou non.  
  
- D'accord…  
  
- Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé te connaître davantage.  
  
- Mais ça sera toujours possible.  
  
- Non, malheureusement.  
  
Le Miroir dégagea soudainement une lumière vive et étincelante. Deux paires de mains sortirent du verre et agrippa la taille de Shiva, elle tomba en arrière. Harry courut pour la rattraper mais fut entraîner également.  
  
Quand il se retrouva de l'autre côté du miroir, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas à Hogwarts. Ils semblaient être dans une plaine déserte et paisible, recouverts de fleurs.  
  
- Mais… Harry appréhendait depuis toujours ce genre de portail magique.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry Potter, ce n'est pas un Portkey. J'ai juste utilisé ma magie.  
  
Raziel était accroupi, près de sa mère qui était allongée, les yeux fermés.  
  
- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
  
- Tu ne devais pas être là, dit Raziel d'une voix neutre. Tu vas devoir y assister, je suis désolé.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Raziel jeta un regard en biais à sa main et la pointa du doigt.  
  
- Sa mort.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et tenta de lui jeter un sort. Raziel fit une geste de la main et Harry se retrouva à quelques mètres du sol, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Harry bougeait pour se détacher, quitte à se briser les jambes en retombant, mais il n'allait pas laisser la mère de Makoto mourir.   
  
Malheureusement, plus il se débattait, plus il ressentait des douleurs dans le dos, celles qu'il reçut la veille.  
  
- Cesse de bouger, ou elles vont se rouvrir sinon, dit calmement Raziel.  
  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ?!!! C'est ta mère !  
  
- Justement.  
  
Shiva se redressa lentement, un peu sonnée. Elle vit Harry suspendu dans les airs et se leva.  
  
- Harry ! cria-t-elle.  
  
- Ne bougez pas !! Harry lâcha sa baguette dans un effort ultime qui s'avéra inutile.  
  
Raziel attrapa sa mère par le col de sa robe et la serra contre lui. Il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, cachant les larmes qui coulaient. Shiva cessa de bouger et leva les yeux vers Harry.   
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
- NON !!!! RAZIEL, NE FAIS PAS CA !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry cria de toutes ses forces, retombant au sol avec douleur. Il ramassa sa baguette.  
  
Il y eut comme un ralenti dans l'esprit d'Harry, Raziel posa sa main sur le dos de la femme et l'enfonça profondément. Du sang coulait sur l'herbe et sur le bras de Raziel qui ressortait du ventre de Shiva.   
  
Harry criait encore et encore, il courut vers elle et poussa Raziel qui disparut…  
  
- ORDURE ! ASSASSIN !!! ASSASSIN !!…  
  
Harry tenait Shiva dans ses bras, du sang pleins les vêtements. Elle avait de légers spasmes et crachait du sang, elle tremblait. Le Gryffindor retira sa cape et entoura délicatement la femme.  
  
- On va vous soigner, je vais vous amener à Pomfrey, elle va s'occuper de vous…  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, il ne faut pas.  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Shiva, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.  
  
- Je peux pas vous laisser comme ça…  
  
- Il le faut, sinon Raziel recommencera…  
  
- Il recommencera de toute façon !  
  
Elle posa sa main ensanglanté sur la bouche d'Harry.  
  
- La vérité risque de te blesser, mais tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir. Il essaie de la protéger,…  
  
- Ne parlez plus, je vais vous amener…  
  
Harry se redressa doucement avec Shiva dans ses bras. Elle entoura sa blessure de ses mains.  
  
- C'est trop tard… Harry, veille sur ma fille, s'il te plaît, je ne pourrais plus le faire…  
  
Il secoua la tête, pleurant et marchant avec difficulté.  
  
- Je vous le promets…  
  
Shiva sourit faiblement.  
  
- Dis à Sev'… que je l'… aime.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux à tout jamais.  
  
- Non, ouvrez les yeux… Je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux. Ne mourrez pas…  
  
Son pendentif brilla quelques secondes et la lumière s'éteignit.  
  
Il ferma les yeux une micro-seconde et se retrouva à Hogwarts. Harry marchait en boitant, tête baissée vers l'infirmerie, plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent de son chemin en criant.  
  
- Potter, … Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Draco s'arrêta face à Harry qui s'effondra au sol.   
  
- Tu es blessé, viens. Je t'emmène voir Pomfrey…  
  
Draco lui prit le bras, mais Harry ne voulait pas bouger.  
  
- Elle est morte, et je n'ai rien pu faire…  
  
- Potter, ce n'est pas ta faute. Viens, dit Draco un peu plus fermement.  
  
Le Slytherin prit la femme dans ses bras et aida Harry à se relever.  
  
Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsque Pomfrey vit Harry et Draco couverts de sang, elle accourut vers eux. Elle s'immobilisa et porta sa main à la bouche.  
  
- Shiva, que …  
  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire… dit faiblement Harry.  
  
- Madame, il est pâle, je crois que vous devriez vérifier l'état de sa jambe gauche, dit Draco.  
  
- Hum, Potter, allez là-bas. Draco, déposez-la ici…  
  
Il s'exécuta. L'infirmière était parti chercher une potion, Draco alla voir Harry qui était assis sur le rebord du lit, silencieux. Il avait la tête baissée.  
  
- Potter, tes vêtements sont tâchés. Retire-les que Pomfrey puisse t'examiner.  
  
Aucune réaction.  
  
- Ca ne sert à rien de te lamenter, ce qui est fait est fait, tu n'y es pour rien.  
  
- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE CA NE M'AFFECTE PAS ?? C'EST LA DEUXIEME PERSONNE QUI MEURT SOUS MES YEUX SANS QUE JE NE PUISSE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT !!!   
  
Harry devenait presque hystérique, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la cinquième année où il avait rejeté tout le monde et qu'il culpabilisait de la mort de Cedric Diggory.  
  
Draco avait pitié, parce que lui aussi, ressentait toujours la même chose. Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry et la posa contre son épaule. Il le berça en le consolant doucement, Pomfrey arriva et le blond lui fit signe de ne pas venir, elle partit.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes de pleurs et de cris, Harry s'endormit. Draco le déposa doucement sur l'oreiller, l'installa confortablement et lui retira ses lunettes. Il s'assit face à lui et attendit.  
  
- Le directeur arrive, Draco. Vous pouvez vous retirez, dit Pomfrey.  
  
- Je préfère rester. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, je ne vais pas le laisser seul, sourit-il maladroitement.  
  
Pomfrey sourit à son tour.  
  
- Bien, je préviendrai vos professeurs.  
  
- Merci, madame.  
  
Elle se retira dans son bureau. Peeves choisit alors ce moment pour venir et taquiner Draco. Celui-ci lui jeta son regard le plus froid.  
  
- Ecoute-moi, espèce de déchet. Ne t'avise pas de revenir m'ennuyer ou tu vas regretter ta condition ectoplasmique pour le restant de tes jours…  
  
Peeves lui tira la langue.  
  
- Attends ! dit Draco.  
  
- Et que veut sa Majesté à ce bon vieux Peeves ? dit le fantôme de façon exagéré.  
  
- Dis à Ginny Weasley de me rejoindre, et en vitesse !  
  
Il partit en faisant à Draco des démonstrations de son habituelle politesse envers les vivants.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ginny arriva à pas de loup dans la pièce.  
  
- Draco ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé au vieux fou de venir me chercher ?   
  
- Pourrais-tu dire à ton frère et à Granger que Potter va devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu ici ? dit-il doucement.  
  
Ginny posa ses mains sur sa bouche.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? C'est quoi tout ce sang ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, tu peux le faire ?   
  
- Bien sûr… Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?  
  
- Attendre qu'il se réveille et lui parler un peu, ça lui fera du bien.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ginny sortit en jetant quelques petits coups d'œil vers leur direction.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron était affalé sur le canapé, seul. Tout le monde était en cours, mais lui ne voulait pas y aller. Lorsque le dernier cours fut donné, les élèves revinrent petit à petit. Hermione arriva, monta rapidement ses affaires et revint auprès de lui aussi vite. Elle posa sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.  
  
- Ron, il faut qu'on parle… dit-elle.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais à la bibliothèque, Youhei est venu me parler.  
  
Ron était silencieux, le poing sur le menton.  
  
- Et il m'a dit…  
  
Hermione ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, allait-il mal le prendre ? Oui, c'est certain, mais au moins, elle aura été honnête avec lui et elle-même.  
  
Ron leva la main.  
  
- Ne dis rien, je sais.  
  
- Tu sais ?  
  
- Oui, Youhei est venu m'en parler ce matin.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et nous avons discutés, c'est tout… Nous ne nous sommes pas battus, sourit Ron. Il m'a clairement expliqué comment il voyait les choses.  
  
- Même pour le… Hermione effleura ses lèvres des doigts.  
  
- J'ai vu, aussi.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, et lui non plus ; mais que ça ne recommence pas.  
  
Elle l'embrassa.  
  
- Promis, sourit la jeune fille.  
  
C'est alors que Ginny apparu et leur expliqua la situation. Ils descendirent à l'infirmerie en courant.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	36. Dash the frost

Chapitre 35 : Dash the frost between us  
  
( briser le gel entre nous )  
  
Suh et Sirius étaient entourés d'arbres, de boue séchée et de géants pas contents du tout. Sirius ne disait rien, mais sentait ses membres se raidirent sous la peur.  
  
L'un d'eux, massif et au regard dur s'avança, une énorme massue en main. Il regarda les deux étrangers et leva le poing, il lâcha sa massue.  
  
- 'Koto !!!! Mon 'tit chou, comment t'va ??  
  
Il enveloppa la jeune fille de ses puissants bras et l'embrassa dans une accolade bruyante.   
  
- Salut, Borrey. Je vais bien, et toi ?  
  
- Comme si, comme ça…   
  
- Je te présente Sirius, mon ami.   
  
Le géant lui serra fortement la main, faisant se lever Sirius à chaque mouvement.  
  
- Enchanté, mon p'tit !  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Sirius peu rassuré.  
  
- J'suppose que tu sais s'qui se passe, hein ?  
  
Le géant Borrey avait un air grave, les yeux fatigués.  
  
- Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ? dit Suh.  
  
- On a fait l'trajet pour voir… Mais j'dis pas qu'on participera, mon petit.  
  
- Je comprends. On peut vous accompagner à l'assemblée ?  
  
Les géants se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.  
  
- Ok, mais on doit lui bander les yeux, à ton ami. Tu connais les géants…  
  
- Ah, pourquoi ? fit Sirius, étonné.  
  
- Question de sécurité, mon p'tit.  
  
- Pas de problème alors…  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux et quelqu'un lui serra un épais tissu sur les yeux. Peu après, ils marchèrent dans une direction inconnu à Sirius, mais qui ne s'en souciait guère.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus venait d'ouvrir un œil. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il poussa un cri de douleur ; son dos était meurtri et ses plaies étaient sèches. Il était toujours attaché par ses chaînes, et ses poignets étaient noircis par le métal.  
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit sa cellule et Severus vit que c'était Kane. Il traînait devant lui une espèce de chariot qui contenait un plateau dégageant une bonne odeur de nourriture.  
  
- Oh, vous êtes réveillé ? sourit le Death-eater.  
  
- …  
  
Severus était affamé et assoiffé, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Kane le regarda et mangea un morceau de pain.  
  
- Vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas particulièrement mais notre Seigneur ne veut pas que je vous nourrisse. Je suis désolé.  
  
Il le détacha et partit.  
  
Severus soupira et s'adossa contre le mur. Il passa sa main sous sa chemise et en sortit un pendentif d'une étrange matière et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Shiva…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient silencieux, assis autour du lit où était allongé Harry. Draco était parti s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mâchant son sandwich.  
  
- Il ne t'a rien dit, Draco ?  
  
Il sursauta lorsque Ginny s'assit face à lui.  
  
- Non rien.  
  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux parler ?  
  
Ginny regardait intensément le garçon qui sourit.  
  
- De toute façon, si je ne te raconte rien tu vas pas me lâcher alors…  
  
- Je t'écoute donc.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux, Harry se réveilla. Il eut un sursaut de surprise et se mit à hurler. Il se débattait, Ron tenait vainement les poignets de son ami.  
  
- Harry ! C'est nous, ouvre les yeux !!  
  
- ARRETE !! NE FAIS PAS CA !!  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
Hermione prit le visage du garçon et lui ouvrit de force les paupières. Elle le lâcha lorsqu'il s'immobilisa et jeta un œil autour de lui. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il tremblait et murmurait des propos incompréhensibles.  
  
- Ron… Hermione…  
  
- Oui, c'est nous, dit Ron.  
  
- Je…  
  
Draco s'avança et prit une chaise, il s'assit. Ginny fit de même.  
  
- Alors Potter, tu te sens comment ? dit le blond.  
  
- … Bof, j'ai mal aux yeux.  
  
Hermione prit les lunettes et les mit sur le nez d'Harry.  
  
- Merci 'Mione…  
  
Draco se pencha sur Harry qui recula, surpris.  
  
- Qu… quoi ?  
  
Le Slytherin posa sa main sur la tête du brun et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ron et Hermione étaient étonnés également mais ne firent aucun commentaire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es en manque d'affection ou quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
- Non, mais au moins tu ne pleures plus.  
  
- … Ah.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux.  
  
- Dis, tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Non.  
  
Ron et Hermione semblaient déçus.   
  
- Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît…  
  
- Vive la diplomatie chez les Gryffindor, dis donc, dit Draco de façon sarcastique.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu veux… commença Ron.  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
  
- Il a raison. Harry, tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? demanda Hermione en un sourire.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Bon, je te ramène quand même quelque chose. Viens, Ron, Hermione regarda Draco qui comprit.  
  
- J'ai la dalle, je repasse après Potter.  
  
- Harry, dit-il.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Draco.  
  
- Appelle-moi Harry, la tête toujours baissée.  
  
- …Ouais, on verra.  
  
Hermione referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière elle et fixait le sol. Elle releva alors la tête.  
  
- Merci d'être resté avec lui, dit-elle.  
  
Draco soupira et posa sa main maladroitement sur l'arrière de sa tête.  
  
- Mouais, c'est rien.  
  
- Si c'est beaucoup de choses.  
  
Ron était un peu en arrière, écoutant les deux jeunes gens discuter.  
  
- Au fait,… Je voulais…   
  
Draco grimaçait à chaque mot. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il opta pour le clair et le rapide.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour toutes ces années où je vous ai menés la vie dure, toi, et Weasley.  
  
Aucune réponse. Hermione cligna des yeux.  
  
- Euh, j'ai dit quelque chose, là. Vous avez entendu ? fit Draco, un peu irrité du peu de réaction des deux.  
  
- Oui, mais pourquoi tu nous dit ça ? dit Ron.  
  
- Hein ? Non, laissez tomber.  
  
Il poussa légèrement Hermione pour retourner dans l'infirmerie mais celle-ci lui bloqua le passage.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais, dit Hermione.  
  
- Si, je viens de réaliser mes erreurs mais laisse ça de côté, apparemment, vous vous en fichez.  
  
- Mais non, grand bêta ! dit Ron. Je t'ai pardonné le jour où ma sœur a ouvert les yeux. Enfin, avec un peu de mal quand même mais avec le temps je m'y ferais.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Recommençons dès le début, t'es d'accord ?  
  
La jeune fille toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et tendit sa main vers Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Bonjour, Hermione Granger. Enchantée de te connaître.  
  
Très hésitant, Draco prit la main de la jeune fille et la serra. Ron s'approcha et fit de même.  
  
- Ronald Weasley, mais on m'appelle Ron.  
  
Draco ne savait pas quoi dire ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui pardonner aussi vite ?  
  
- Tu te demandes pourquoi on ne t'en veux pas ; c'est ça ? dit Hermione. C'est parce que chez tous les Gryffindor, nous sommes inconscients et pas rancuniers si on sent la personne sincère.  
  
- Ah… fit Draco.  
  
- Par contre, je ne tolérerai plus de Weasley par-ci, et du Granger par-là ! C'est Hermione et Ron, compris ? dit Hermione, les sourcils fronçés.  
  
Draco sourit.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Draco retourna dans l'infirmerie et vit Ginny et Harry parler à voix basse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il me demande quelque chose, mais je n'entends rien, répondit Ginny un peu perturbée. Harry, tu es fatigué, repose-toi.  
  
Draco se pencha et écouta Harry qui parlait en un murmure difficilement audible.  
  
- Troisième étage, escalier de marbre. Sous le tableau de l'arbre blanc, il y a un passage…  
  
- Quoi ? Quel passage ? fit Draco.  
  
Harry poursuivait.  
  
- Touche le mur, il est invisible. La porte face à elle. C'est la chambre de Suh.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille y faire, moi ?  
  
Harry leva la tête, il mimait.  
  
- …  
  
- Ah ? Un journal ? Où ça ?  
  
- …  
  
- Tu veux que je te l'amène ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Mais je ne peux pas.  
  
Harry lui attrapa le bras.  
  
- S'il te plaît, c'est important.  
  
- Bon, ok. Weas… Ginny, tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
- Euh, mais et Harry ?  
  
Il secoua la tête et fit un petit sourire.  
  
- Viens, on va le laisser se reposer.  
  
Ginny jeta un œil à Harry et suivit Draco. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.  
  
« J'ai réussit à le faire une fois, il faut que je recommence… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut. Quelqu'un lui parlait, mais il ne voyait personne. La voix était dans sa tête, quelqu'un utilisait la télépathie pour communiquer avec lui.  
  
« Professeur ? »  
  
Potter ? fit-il, un peu étonné que ce soit lui et non une autre personne.  
  
« Oui, c'est moi. Vous vous sentez mieux ? »  
  
Comment savez-vous que je suis blessé ?  
  
« Suh a utilisé une formule. C'est pour ça »  
  
Je vois.  
  
« Où êtes-vous ? Il faut que l'on vienne vous chercher »  
  
Severus éclata de rire.  
  
Si seulement je le savais moi-même !  
  
« … »  
  
Potter ? Vous êtes plus éloquent d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
  
« J'ai parlé avec … votre femme avant… »  
  
Avant ? Avant quoi ? Racontez Potter, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!  
  
« Raziel l'a tué, professeur. »   
  
Severus se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le communication s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est passé ainsi ?  
  
Son propre fils, tuant de sang froid la femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Il fallait qu'il sache. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?  
  
- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?…  
  
- Ce n'est pas par plaisir, je t'assure.  
  
Severus se mit sur pied en un bond, Raziel était accroupi face à lui, le dos contre la porte de sa cellule, les yeux rouges.  
  
Malgré toute la colère qu'il avait, Severus n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.   
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescent.  
  
- On m'a imposé une vie, depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me débrouiller seul, malgré le fait que j'étais l'aîné des deux…  
  
- Je ne vois pas où est le rapport, dit Severus, sceptique.  
  
- Laisse-moi finir.  
  
Raziel avait l'air différent de d'habitude, libéré et serein.  
  
- C'est Makoto qui s'est toujours occupé de moi, quand j'étais mal, blessé ou malade. Elle ne s'est jamais plaint, mais quand elle est partie, j'ai ressenti un grand vide en moi. On venait de m'arracher ma moitié, et de force. Je savais que cela arriverait, mais pas de cette façon. Maman a dû te raconter pourquoi elle a essayé de tuer Makoto, non ?  
  
- Pas vraiment.  
  
- Normal. C'est pas moi que maman voulait tuer, C'est Makoto.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Je le lui ai toujours caché, mais nous avons bien deux personnalités différentes. La preuve est le choixpeau.  
  
- Je ne te suis pas.  
  
- Si elle est à Slytherin, moi j'aurais été à Gryffindor.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas, dit Severus.  
  
- Ce n'est pas elle, l'Ange. C'est moi.  
  
- Non, non… Mais alors, qu'est-elle ?  
  
- Si je devais te donner un exemple concret : elle est la Terre et je suis le Ciel ; le Yin et le Yang ; la nuit et le jour. Le Mal et le Bien.  
  
- Non, je ne te crois pas. Elle n'a pas tué tous ces gens ! C'est toi !  
  
- Nous sommes jumeaux, mais elle est beaucoup plus puissante que moi. Ces pulsions qu'elle a toujours cru réfréner, c'est moi qui les ressentaient. C'est pour ça que je tuais, je t'assure, papa, si j'avais eu le choix je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'elle me fait subir.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tous ces meurtres… C'est elle, c'est ça ?  
  
Raziel acquiesça.  
  
- Non !  
  
Severus secoua la tête, incapable d'en entendre davantage.  
  
- Elle ne peut pas toujours se contrôler, tu l'as vu toi-même. Sa volonté est grande, mais son pouvoir l'est tout autant.   
  
- Mensonges… Tu mens.  
  
- C'est ma sœur aussi, ne l'oublie pas. Merlin la surveillait mais depuis quelques temps, il ne peut plus. Son âme est en train de changer, elle ne doit pas rester auprès des Humains. C'est ça qui lui fait subir toutes ces contraintes.  
  
- Est-ce ma faute ? dit doucement Severus.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Est-ce ma faute si elle est ainsi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais Merlin doit savoir quelque chose. Papa, promets-moi que lorsque tu la verras, tu ne le lui raconteras rien.  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas, de toute façon…  
  
- Je suis désolé pour maman…  
  
Severus leva les yeux vers lui, de la colère et de la tristesse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir avec ça ?  
  
- Si elle avait réussit à la tuer, nous n'en serions pas là.  
  
Severus frappa sur le sol de son poing.  
  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?! Tu parles de ta jumelle !!  
  
- Justement !! Je n'aurais pas souffert, je n'aurais pas vécu cette vie et elle non plus !! On aurait été plus heureux morts que vivants ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de nous !  
  
- C'est toi qui l'a tué, ce n'est pas…  
  
- Non, ça, c'est bien moi. Je suis vraiment désolé mais elle nous a privé de notre vie. J'ai vécu près de 7 ans dans la douleur et la solitude, en espérant revoir un jour ma sœur. Mais rien, on m'a abandonné comme un déchet, et rien ne me fera oublier ce qui s'est passé tout ce temps-là !  
  
- Ta mère vous aimaient…  
  
- Si elle nous aimait vraiment, elle nous aurait tué tous les deux.  
  
- Moi je suis heureux de te voir en vie, dit Severus.  
  
Silence.  
  
Raziel se leva et s'assit près de son père. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et une lumière jaillit de sa paume ; les blessures de Severus disparut. Raziel fit le premier sourire que vit Severus et posa sa tête affectueusement sur l'épaule de son père.  
  
- Je suis content de t'avoir. Et les autres aussi, même s'ils ne m'aiment pas…  
  
- Ne dis pas ça, c'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas.  
  
- Justement, tu ne me connaissais pas, mais tu m'as fait confiance. Je te remercie.  
  
- C'est normal…  
  
Raziel cacha son visage et serra Severus dans ses bras.  
  
- Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne te chercher… Je ne crains pas Voldemort, et il ne nous gênera pas.  
  
- Qui te dit qu'il viendra ? Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, tu sais.  
  
- Peut-être, mais il aime Makoto. Alors il viendra, il trouvera un moyen. Après tout, il est l'héritier. Et les Héritiers s'attirent, quoiqu'ils se passent.  
  
- Héritier ? dit Severus. Héritier de quoi ?  
  
- Harry est l'héritier de Gryffindor. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
Severus secoua la tête.  
  
- Pas étonnant que Dumbledore le couve autant alors…  
  
- Non, mais il a pleins de qualités tu sais, dit Raziel.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
  
- Makoto me l'a dit, et puis quand j'ai vu maman, il a essayé de la sauver.  
  
- Ah bon…  
  
- Au fait, tiens !  
  
Raziel fit apparaître de la nourriture et le donna à son père.  
  
- Je crois que ça te fera plaisir, mange autant que tu veux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco et Ginny avaient mis plus de deux heures rien que pour trouver la chambre. Le blond était essoufflé mais bien content de l'avoir trouvé.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes qu'on ne la voyait jamais dans la salle commune.  
  
- Mais pourquoi cacher sa chambre ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, moi, dit Ginny.  
  
- Elle doit avoir ses raisons…  
  
Il entra à l'infirmerie et vit Harry assit à regarder le vide.  
  
- Tiens, on a mis le temps mais on l'a trouvé !  
  
Harry le prit dans ses mains et le feuilleta. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Le brun soupira de fatigue.  
  
- Comme celui de Riddle…  
  
- Quoi ? fit Ginny.  
  
- Rien…  
  
Harry pensait à tous les moyens possibles pour pouvoir le lire quand le journal s'ouvrit soudainement sous ses doigts, s'arrêta sur la première page et écrivit de façon harmonieuse en lettres d'or…  
  
« Je suis le journal de Makoto, qui es-tu ? »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, Draco et Ginny étaient assis aux deux extrémités de son lit, curieux. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment-là, les bras chargés de nourriture pour tous.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? fit Ron.  
  
- Chut ! Venez, dit Ginny.  
  
Les deux ados s'exécutèrent.  
  
- Je suis Harry Potter, dit-il.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, que veux-tu savoir ? »  
  
- Je ne sais pas… fit-il.  
  
Ron sourit.  
  
- C'est le journal de Suh ?  
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
- Depuis quand aime-t-elle Harry ? dit-il.  
  
Le journal tourna les pages et s'arrêta à la page du 3 juillet…  
  
« J'ai revu Sirius aujourd'hui. Depuis plus de 14 ans je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a l'air tellement fatigué. C'est vrai qu'Albus m'avait dit qu'il avait séjourné à Azkaban à cause de ce sale rat ! Je suis contente de voir qu'il aille mieux, même s'il ne me reconnaît pas. Je verse une petite larme, snif… »  
  
Ron éclata de rire à la phrase.  
  
- C'es vraiment elle qui écrit ? Je ne la reconnais pas !  
  
- Tais-toi Ron !  
  
« … Par contre, j'ai eu un choc en revoyant Harry. Merlin, comme il a grandi ! Enfin, il faut dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il dormait dans son berceau. Il a le même visage que mon parrain… Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque… Lui et Lily, terriblement. »   
  
Les pages redevinrent blanches.  
  
- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Charlie représentait pour elle ? demanda Harry.  
  
Les pages tournèrent.  
  
- Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir savoir? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je veux juste te dire que c'est du passé maintenant, alors ne porte pas de conclusions hâtives. Tu as encore pleins de choses à voir avec elle, dit Hermione. Je te laisse ça ici. Venez, on le laisse seul.  
  
Ils sortirent. Le journal s'arrêta sur septembre 1995…  
  
« Je vais plutôt le montrer, tu comprendras mieux »  
  
Et comme avec le journal, il fut transporté à l'intérieur et le lit se retrouva vide.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	37. Return of my memory

Chapitre 36 : The Return of my memory  
  
( ce chapitre est raconté d'une façon un peu différente, Harry n'est pas inclus car il n'est qu'un simple spectateur, comme vous ^^ )  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
1er septembre, la rentrée des classes à Hogwarts. Pour ma part, c'est la dernière fois que j'y retourne ; je suis en septième et ultime classe de sorcellerie.  
  
Je suis actuellement capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch à Gryffindor ; on a gagné la coupe 5 ans d'affilée, depuis que je suis à ce poste.   
  
J'avoue que je suis assez satisfait de ma fonction, certains de mes professeurs me voyaient préfet comme mon frère Bill, mais je préfère être libre de mes mouvements et pouvoir faire ce qu'il me plaît sans devoir constamment mettre au courant quelqu'un.   
  
  
  
Quand je suis entré dans le Hogwarts Express, je me suis dit : « Ca y est, mon vieux ! Te voilà reparti pour la routine habituelle ». Eh bien je peux vous dire que je me suis trompé.  
  
J'étais dans une cabine, avec mes amis de ma maison. On discutait des vacances.   
  
- Alors Charlie, tes vacances ?   
  
William, mon meilleur ami. Il est aussi gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
- C'était amusant, mes petits frères ont encore tout chamboulé à la maison. Un vrai champ de bataille !  
  
- Mais sinon, côté cœur, Charlie chéri, c'est toujours le calme ?  
  
Amber, une amie à moi. La petite-amie de William.  
  
- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? je fis un clin d'œil à William qui se mit à rire.  
  
- Mon cœur balance. Capitaine ou gardien ?   
  
Amber bascula sa tête de droite à gauche puis sourit. Elle sauta sur William et l'embrassa.  
  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas, Charlie ? me dit-elle.  
  
- Non, je comprends. J'irai me morfondre dans le fond du train, seul.  
  
- Oh ! Quel bonne idée, non pas que tu nous déranges, enfin si. Non, c'est pas ça… William tira la langue et je compris le message.  
  
Je me suis éclipsé, en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi. J'ai déambulé près de cinq minutes sans savoir quoi faire. J'ai ouvert la porte du fond et je suis sorti.  
  
Quelle surprise j'ai eu en voyant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Une fille que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle devait être en cinquième ou sixième année, je n'arrive pas à déterminer son âge. En tout cas, je l'ai trouvé belle, vraiment belle.   
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Quelle idée. Moi, allée à l'école ! « Tu en as l'âge » me dit Albus, oui d'accord ; mais je vais y apprendre quoi ? Je n'aime pas l'école. En plus je ne connais personne, les humains m'effraient.   
  
En plus, m'obliger à prendre le train pour revenir là où j'étais le matin même ! Tu me revaudras ça, Albus !   
  
Il y a du monde sur le quai, je me fais bousculer. Je sais que je ne suis pas très grande, mais c'est pas une raison ! Je leur crie de faire attention mais ils se moquent de moi, je vous hais ! Ils sont tous géants, même les premières années sont grands.   
  
J'ai la haine.  
  
Il m'a bousculé, volontairement ! Oui, je t'ai vu venir, idiot ! Ne me regarde pas, je ne t'ai rien demandé !  
  
- Je t'ai fait mal, dis-moi ? il me souriait, beuh !  
  
- Oui, maintenant écarte-toi, je veux partir !  
  
- Je ne t'avais pas vu avant, tu es nouvelle ?  
  
J'hoche la tête, inutile de lui répondre sinon il va se croire intéressant.  
  
- J'espère que tu seras à Slytherin, c'est la meilleure maison.  
  
Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va. Mais pour qui il se prend ?! Imbécile, crétin d'humain ! J'en ai assez, il y a trop de gens dans le train et je n'ai pas trouvé de place où m'asseoir. J'ouvre le dernier wagon et je constate que je tombe mal.  
  
- Oups, désolée …  
  
Je ressors. Les gens qui se bécotent, c'est pas ma tasse. Je préfère sortir, il y a la porte du fond qui permet aux voyageurs de respirer un coup. Je m'assieds et j'attends que le temps défile à toute vitesse.   
  
J'aurai aimé rester comme ça, mais voilà ! Je ne veux voir personne et un garçon sort prendre l'air également.   
  
- Moi qui voulait juste un peu de tranquillité…  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
J'ai dû cligner les yeux pendant au moins trois secondes. La jeune fille m'a lancé un regard meurtrier, je voulais juste prendre l'air. J'ai rien demandé.  
  
Je suis ressorti illico, je ne voulais pas me prendre une gifle au cas où elle aurait un saut d'humeur. Et elle n'en avait pas l'air loin …  
  
On est arrivé au château le soir, comme toujours. Dieu que j'ai faim, vivement le festin. Nous avons rejoints nos tables respectives et attendons la venue des premières années. J'ai eu une sorte de sursaut quand je l'ai revu.   
  
Une première année.  
  
Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui mûrissent vraiment vite.  
  
Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de McGonagall, qui déroula son parchemin.  
  
- A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez vers le tabouret où je vous poserais le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Il déterminera votre maison.  
  
Elle appela ainsi une vingtaine des jeunes étudiants jusqu'à …  
  
- Suzuhara Suh, dit-elle.  
  
La jeune fille en question s'avança en ruminant et s'assit sur le tabouret.  
  
- Oh. Comme c'est intéressant, fit le choixpeau. Tu n'es pas ambitieuse mais tu as en toi une capacité qui ne peut être ignoré. Tu as le mal en toi, mon enfant.  
  
- Hein ? fit Suh, grimaçant.  
  
- T'envoyer dans une tout autre maison serait une erreur de ma part, SLYTHERIN !!  
  
Des applaudissements de la table concernée explosèrent, tapant des mains et des pieds.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Choixpeau, je te hais !! Je te ferais brûler dans une cheminée. M'envoyer à cette maison, ils ont l'air tellement… Enfin quoi, j'y ai pas ma place !   
  
Après m'être installé, l'autre taré est venu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
  
- Je savais que tu viendrais ici, les sang purs sont tous regroupés ici. Enfin tous non, tu as les amoureux des Muggles. Mais tôt ou tard…  
  
- Ca va, tu as fini ? j'étais d'une humeur massacrante.  
  
- Ne te fâche pas, Brighton Kane. Je suis en septième année.  
  
- Bien, bien, dis-je distraitement.  
  
- Tu sais que tu ne fais pas ton âge, Suh.  
  
Il me fit un sourire que je ne pus que trop bien interprété.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?  
  
Je lui ai lancé mon regard le plus froid. Ca va marcher ?  
  
- Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours, il me sourit de nouveau.  
  
Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un objet, et encore moins une potiche. Va faire ton intéressant avec les filles des autres maisons, tu m'ennuies.  
  
Je tapotais nerveusement mes doigts sur la table, un couvert sous ma main.  
  
Brighton a eu le malheur de poser sa main sur la mienne. Erreur ! Je saisis la fourchette et la planta violemment dans sa main. Il se met à pousser un hurlement et secoue sa main, ensanglanté.  
  
Je souris de satisfaction, bien fait pour ta poire, nique-douille !  
  
« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux », regarde ma langue ! Idiot.  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Je dînais tranquillement avec mes amis, que de retrouvailles. C'est alors que l'on entend un cri provenant de la table des Slytherin. Encore eux.   
  
Il y eut des éclats de rire des tables, sauf le concerné et ses amis. Apparemment, la jeune nouvelle lui avait planté sa fourchette dans la main.   
  
Même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je le plains, ça doit faire mal. Je vous avouerais que j'ai eu un petit sourire lorsque j'ai vu la jeune fille tirer la langue à Kane de satisfaction. Voilà une Slytherin hors du lot.  
  
Elle a eut une retenue, et a dû présenter ses excuses à son camarade. Je connais assez Kane pour dire que c'est un rancunier, il rend au centuple ce qu'on lu fait subir. Mais fait étrange…  
  
Il lui a pardonné.  
  
Il paraît que lorsqu'une fille lui refuse une chose, il peut être dangereux. L'aurait-elle dompté ? Ca nous ferait un ennui en moins dans cette école, en tout cas.  
  
( Suh' POV )  
  
C'est un tenace. Je suis allé voir Kane à l'infirmerie parce que je lui devais des excuses, il a refusé en souriant. Mince, il est idiot ou masochiste ?  
  
Peut-être les deux.  
  
- A charge de revanche, dit Kane.  
  
Quoi ? Comment ça ? T'as pas compris ? Ils sont lourds ces types. Je me suis fait attrapée par des amies à Kane dans le couloir, des fans.   
  
Elles ont voulu me faire la peau.  
  
J'ai éclaté de rire et je les ai vexées, les pauvres. Elles ont sortis leurs baguettes et moi je n'ai pas bronchée, retenant mon souffle pour ne pas rire de nouveau.  
  
Kane.  
  
Il est venu et les a chassé. Je ne l'ai pas remercié, je pouvais me débrouiller sans lui.  
  
- Ne t'attends pas à recevoir des remerciements, j'allais m'en débarrasser.   
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris la leçon.  
  
Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.  
  
Ben voilà autre chose. Quand je marche dans les couloirs, les élèves s'écartent. Pourquoi ?  
  
J'ai voulu poser la question à un élève mais il s'est sauvé. Mes camarades de classes m'ont expliqué que c'était dû à l'influence de Kane. Il me surveille, personne ne doit m'approcher, sous ses ordres.  
  
Je l'ai retrouvé en cours de DCFM. Il était avec les Gryffindor.  
  
- Suh ? Mon cœur, ça me fait plaisir de te voir après un cours aussi minable. Tu me suis ?  
  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. C'est quoi cette histoire de surveillance ?  
  
- C'est pour ta sécurité, Suh.  
  
Il me sourit, moi je m'approche et je lui donne un énorme coup de poing sur le nez. Il s'effondre.   
  
Ses amis l'aident à se relever, il est complètement sonné. Ils n'osent pas intervenir, ils ont des ordres de Kane, je l'insulte. Je lui ai fait comprendre que sa protection rapprochée ne me plaisait pas. Il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya le nez.  
  
- Je sais, mais que ça te plaise ou non, je ne laisserais personne s'approcher de toi, dit Brighton. Personne n'a le droit de poser le regard sur toi sans autorisation. La mienne.  
  
Nouvelle excès de colère.  
  
Je lui donne un coup de poing de nouveau et le laisse par terre.   
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'elle. Elle a envoûtée Kane, l'indomptable Slytherin. La brute de l'école avait les yeux adoucis à la présence de sa dulcinée. Pourtant elle ne partageait pas ce sentiment, loin de là …  
  
Le cours a été long, et ennuyeux. Je m'en doutais de toute façon, quand je suis sorti, je vis la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas contente.  
  
PAF. En un mouvement il se retrouva à terre. J'ai beau être capitaine, je crois que j'aurais mis au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de l'envoyer au sol.  
  
Et une jeune fille frêle … Elle m'impressionne de plus en plus. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais je l'ai suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un coin du couloir.  
  
- Weasley, Weasley…   
  
Les élèves étaient déjà partis, il ne restait que moi et les sbires de Kane, et lui-même.  
  
- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? C'est chasse gardé.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise que tu parles ainsi d'elle, tu ne crois pas Kane ?  
  
Je lui sourit de façon innocente.  
  
C'est mal barré, du six contre un, je suis en mauvaise posture. Ils ne donnent pas l'impression de vouloir me laisser partir.  
  
- Alors, ça y est ? Tu es capitaine, Weasley ? Félicitations. Tu nous offres la coupe. Tu ne sais pas dirigé, tu n'as pas l'âme d'un leader.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire.  
  
- Peut-être, mais lui au moins, il ne s'est pas fait rembarrer par une gamine de première année, dit William tout souriant.  
  
- Tss, Weasley et Griffith, le duo des clowns.   
  
- Tss, Kane et le troupeau de moutons, dit William sur le même ton.  
  
- Quel humour, dit Kane.  
  
- Du même acabit que ton cerveau, Kane. Maintenant laisse-nous passer…  
  
Ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Sincèrement, je ne veux pas me battre mais s'il le faut… Elle revint, les sourcils froncés.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
C'est vraiment des idiots ceux-là. Des élèves de ma maison contre ceux de Gryffindor, mais ils ne sont que deux.  
  
- Je m'en vais deux secondes et voilà que tu recommences, dis-je à Kane.  
  
- Mais non, on ne faisait rien de plus que se saluer, sourit-il.  
  
- Mouais…  
  
Ils sont partis petit à petit, non sans se lancer des regards meurtriers. Les deux garçons et moi étions les seuls à être restés dans le couloir.  
  
Comme d'habitude, on me regarde de façon bizarre. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très sympathique, mais j'essaie de faire des efforts.   
  
Ah bon ? Ah ah, moi, sympa ? Elle est bien bonne. Vous savez quoi ?   
  
Ca y est, je suis calmée. Mais pourquoi ils continuent de me fixer ?  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? dis-je.  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
C'est la première que je l'entends parler, et si je n'avais pas entendu tous ces ragots, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont mauvaise langues. Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, tellement belle.  
  
- Rien, pourquoi tu es intervenue ? dit William.  
  
- Intervenue ? Je lui ai juste posée une question et il s'est enfuie.  
  
- Merci, dis-je.  
  
Elle me regarda et, je ne sais pas si j'ai eu la berlue ou autre, mais j'ai cru apercevoir un micro-sourire.  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait, il est trop bête pour aligner une formule correctement de toute façon.  
  
Elle nous tourna le dos.  
  
- Quel est ton nom ? William me regarda étonné et la jeune fille se retourna à demi.  
  
- Suzuhara.  
  
Elle partit.  
  
William me tapota l'épaule. On a marché en silence jusqu'au parc, là où notre prochain cours devait avoir lieu.  
  
- Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, …  
  
Il s'arrête devant moi et m'observe.  
  
- Ecoute, déjà que Kane ne nous apprécie pas, tu vas pas t'attirer des ennuis inutiles, pas vrai ?  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
William avait un air sceptique.  
  
- Ne crois pas que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège, petit malin.  
  
Je soupire et je continue mon chemin, sous les cris de William.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, la coïncidence fait qu'on se rencontre souvent dans le couloir, Suzuhara et moi.   
  
Et je sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est bête, même William me le dit, il se moque de moi . Merci l'amitié.  
  
Je me souviens d'une fois, j'étais seul dans un couloir, je marchais tranquillement. On s'est percuté dans un angle, elle est tombée.   
  
J'étais dans une gêne indescriptible, je l'ai aidé à se relever et je suis parti.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
J'en ai assez, je veux un peu de distraction. Tous les jours, c'est la même chose ; regards méprisants, passages surveillés et silence pesant.  
  
Mais… Quand j'y pense, si, c'est risible. Le garçon de Gryffindor, je l'ai croisé autant de fois que tous les élèves de l'école réunis. C'est vraiment le cas de le dire, croiser ; c'était limité cacher quand je le voyais. Une fois on s'est percuté, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il a fui.  
  
Kane. Il ne me lâche pas, je ne peux pas respirer avec un mec comme lui dans les parages.  
  
On s'est disputés ; il voulait que je vienne voir le match prochain. Que je l'encourage.  
  
- Je n'ai aucune raison de t'encourager, ça ne lui a pas plu comme réponse.  
  
- Je suis le joueur vedette de l'équipe, et …  
  
- Si tu trouves que ça, c'est une raison suffisante.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?  
  
- Parce que je ne t'aime pas, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour à avoir là-dedans ?  
  
- Oh je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi alors ? Non laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir.  
  
Je suis partie aussi vite que possible mais il me suivait.  
  
Je suis sortie alors dans le parc, et j'ai buté contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Je suis tombée dans les bras d'un type. Enfin du type, toujours le même. A croire qu'on se poursuit. Ah ah…  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Le parc est désert pendant le week-end, et je suis toujours seul assis face au lac, pensif. Un coin tranquille et assez caché je dois dire, sauf si on regarde le paysage d'en haut.   
  
Toujours la même chose, les cours, les matchs futurs… Et voilà qu'on me dérange, en plus de ça on me tombe dessus.  
  
- Encore toi, on l'a dit en même temps.  
  
J'ai sourit et je l'ai aidé à se lever. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable.  
  
- Merci mais je peux pas rester, parce que l'autre …  
  
- Suh ! On a pas fini de parler !   
  
Elle baissa la tête et commença à partir.  
  
- Laisse-moi, je t'ai rien demandé ! Tu m'ennuies !!  
  
Je l'ai vu lui agripper le bras avec force. Elle tentait vainement de s'en détacher.  
  
De là où j'étais, je ne les entendais pas. Mais je l'ai vu monter le ton, il gesticulait de façon violente. A un moment, il a levé la main et je suis arrivé à temps pour l'arrêter.  
  
- Ca suffit, tu vas trop loin Kane.  
  
- Weasley, tu te mêles encore de ce qui ne te regardes pas…  
  
- Et moi je vois que tu as toujours autant de tact. Lâche-la.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Ce que les gens pensent de moi, je m'en contrefiche. Mais ils ont tous tendance à oublier une chose : Je n'ai que treize ans, enfin presque. Ils me traitent en égal, soit ! Mais moi je n'ai rien demandé.   
  
« lâche-moi » il ne voulait pas.   
  
Je ne veux pas montrer aux gens que j'ai des faiblesses. Oh bien sûr j'en ai, je le sais. Mais avoir peur n'en est pas une.   
  
Avec Kane, j'ai peur. Constamment. Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Même après sa fin d'études, j'en suis certaine.  
  
Il m'a aidé. Dieu merci, je sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé s'il n'était pas venu. Kane a hésité mais il est parti. Le gars m'a regardé et m'a aidé à me relever. Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu, mais j'étais à genoux, tremblante.  
  
Il m'a tendu la main et, je ne sais pas pourquoi…  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Des larmes. Elle pleurait, elle ne s'en cachait pas. Suzuhara n'arrêtait pas de s'essuyer les yeux mais ça coulait toujours.  
  
Elle ne me lâchait pas la main, alors on est parti s'asseoir face au lac, où je me trouvais d'habitude.  
  
Je lui tapotais maladroitement l'épaule. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai jamais été seul avec une fille. Mis à part Amber, quand elle me collait pour avoir des infos sur Will.  
  
Quoi ? C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Ce n'est pas que je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles, loin de ça. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire … La preuve.  
  
- T'as vraiment les mots pour consoler, tu sais… me dit-elle de façon ironique.  
  
Ca y est, je suis fiché. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rendre service comme il le faut. J'ai continuer à la bercer jusqu'à qu'elle se calme complètement.   
  
Ca a marché, sauf que maintenant, elle s'est endormie sur mon épaule.  
  
Je fais quoi ? Je la réveille ?  
  
- Suzuhara ? je la secoue doucement.  
  
Elle s'accroche plus à mon bras.  
  
- Allez réveille-toi !  
  
Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Elle sursauta.  
  
- Pardon, je me suis endormie !  
  
- J'ai vu…  
  
- Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, au revoir.  
  
Elle est partie.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
C'était une étrange journée mais une bien agréable. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de lui demander son nom. Tant pis, je le croiserais bien dans un couloir un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Depuis cet incident, Kane m'envoie des lettres et des fleurs par hibou, des mots d'excuse pour sa conduite qui ne m'atteigne pas. Je les jette sans prendre la peine de les lire, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer. Ben continue, mon petit père, je m'en contre-fiche.   
  
Ca y est, le match approche. J'y vais, j'y vais pas ?  
  
Je n'ai pas de volonté, mais je n'ai jamais vu de match de Quidditch, il fallait bien que j'en voie un de mes propres yeux. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est super. Kane est gardien de notre équipe de Slytherin, doué mais pas irremplaçable.   
  
Cet idiot me fait des signes de la main, il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais y répondre ?!  
  
Les Gryffindor mènent aux points, on a vraiment une équipe nulle ; à moins que ce ne soit nos adversaires qui soient particulièrement doués.   
  
Dans ma tête, ça a fait tilt. Il est attrapeur de Gryffindor, je ne savais pas. Il se débrouille bien. Oups, un cogneur passe près de lui, attention, un batteur de Slytherin. Le souaffle, oh ! Très joli but de Gryffindor. On se fait complètement dominer, la honte tout de même.  
  
Eh ? C'est quoi ce petit truc brillant ? Eh ! Ne viens pas ici, tu vas me rentrer dedans !! Eh, va-t'en !!  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
On est en avance sur les Slytherin, ils se sont gravement ramollis. Je ne vois toujours pas le Vif d'or, mais il doit bien être dans le coin, tout de même. Tiens, Suzuhara est là aussi ? Suis-je bête, toute l'école est là. Les supporters s'impatientent, je veux bien l'attraper le Vif, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je le vois. L'attrapeur adverse me colle, ah ouais ? C'est parti pour une petite feinte de Wronski.  
  
L'idiot ! Il a mordu à l'hameçon ! Non vraiment, les Slytherin sont vraiment idiots ! Enfin pas tous, heureusement qu'elle ne me regardait pas à ce moment-là. Tiens ? Le Vif !!!!  
  
Elle a paniqué, je l'ai vu. Mais j'étais concentré sur le Vif que je n'ai pas pu freiner.  
  
- Ecarte-toi !!!! criai-je.  
  
- Kyaa !!  
  
Mon balai était dans une main, le Vif de l'autre. Je suis tombé mais elle m'a involontairement rattrapée, je suis tombé sur ses genoux.  
  
- Eh, ça te dirait de bouger de là ?! Tu pèses, petit père, dit-elle.  
  
Je me relève, les supporters et le public cris et applaudissent comme des fous. Il voit tous que j'ai la balle d'or dans les mains et l'arbitre siffle.  
  
- Je suis désolé, mais si je n'avais pas foncé, le Vif serait parti ailleurs.  
  
- Mouais, si tu me refais le coup la prochaine fois, tu auras non seulement ta petite balle mais aussi mon poing dans la figure !  
  
Je souris.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes dents, merci.  
  
Je m'éloignais quand elle me dit :  
  
- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
  
Je me retourne et lui sourit.  
  
- Charlie Weasley.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Charlie, quel beau prénom. Et puis il lui va bien. Aah, comme j'aimerais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux sans que quiconque ne me prenne la tête. Kane s'approchait de moi mais il s'arrêta brusquement et repartit. Je me retourne et…  
  
- Je suis bien contente de te voir, dis-je à Albus.  
  
- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
  
- Non, mais ça m'a surpris. Vraiment, c'est bien le Quidditch.  
  
- Ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire, sourit-il. Attends à la porte extérieur, le temps de se changer.  
  
Je le regarde, surprise et il me fait un clin d'œil.  
  
J'ai attendu comme il m'a dit à la porte extérieur. Les joueurs de Gryffindor me regardaient de travers, rien de nouveau. L'une des joueuses s'arrêta et me rejoignit.   
  
- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas Suzuhara ? me dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'une personne pouvait me parler normalement sans crainte, je lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Quel est ton prénom ?  
  
- Suh.  
  
- Oh, mais c'est très joli, elle me tend la main, Amber Sutherland. Je suis poursuiveuse et amie de Charlie.  
  
- Oh, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire d'autre.  
  
Elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.  
  
- Je te le dis tout de suite, il ne fera pas le premier pas avant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, alors sois patiente.  
  
- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Amber s'éloigna avec l'ami de Charlie.  
  
- Tiens Suzuhara ! Eh Charlie, y'a quelqu'un pour toi ! cria le garçon.   
  
- Hein ? Mais non, c'est pas du tout ça !!!!  
  
Charlie arriva et s'arrêta sur les quelques marches qui nous séparaient.  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder, vraiment. Elle était là, face à moi, avec sa cape et ses vêtements muggles qui lui allaient comme un gant. Je ne sais pas si c'est le froid ou autre, mais elle avait les joues toutes roses. Ou alors c'est Amber et Will qui ont mis leur grain de sel.  
  
- Euh, je… dit-elle, hésitante.  
  
Je m'approche et elle, baisse la tête.  
  
- Très beau match… même si on a perdu, dit-elle en un souffle. Bien joué…  
  
- Qui ? Eux ou nous ?  
  
- Toi.  
  
- Merci. Tu me tiens compagnie ?  
  
Ca y est, je l'ai dit ! Elle a accepté, puis nous sommes allés nous promener en douce à Hogsmeade. Je crois que depuis ce moment-là, on s'entend mieux qu'avant. William a raison, il a toujours raison.  
  
Je l'aime.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Les vacances sont annoncés, et comme je n'ai pas d'autre foyer qu'ici, je vais rester. J'en ai parlé à Charlie, et il m'a invité à passer ces deux semaines chez lui.  
  
- On pourra au moins se voir sans se cacher, me sourit-il.  
  
Hyaaa, je fonds. Il a un sourire d'ange. Vraiment, il est craquant. Eh ? C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?…  
  
Bon ben si je l'ai dit, Charlie est vraiment beau.   
  
- Suh ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
- Oh pardon, je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans ta famille …  
  
Il me sourit.  
  
- Mes parents ne seront pas là, ils sont partis voir de la famille quelque part en Ecosse.  
  
Je cligne des yeux, et lui balance un regard de la mort qui tue.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Tu veux me séquestrer, c'est ça ?!   
  
Charlie éclate de rire.  
  
- Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
  
- Alors je n'ai plus qu'à écrire un testament.  
  
- Vous avez une drôle de façon pour parler roses et chocolats vous deux, dit Amber.  
  
- Bonjour Amber.  
  
- Salut Suh. Ne t'en fais pas, nous aussi on va passer les vacances chez Charlie. Hein, Charlie chéri ? elle lui fit un clin d'œil. On va pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut…  
  
- Eh, un peu de tenue ! Ma maison n'est pas un hôtel, s'exclama Charlie.  
  
Amber lui saisit la tête.  
  
- Charlie chéri, si tu ne veux pas que je dise à qui-tu-sais ce que tu fais seul parfois le soir, tiens-toi tranquille.  
  
- ???  
  
Moi les conversations codées, c'est pas trop ma tasse, en tout cas, ça a fait effet sur Charlie.  
  
- Dis donc, comment tu… enfin, qui… Oh, ça va, dit-il, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
  
- C'est Will, ton cher copain et ma chère et tendre moitié. Il m'a dit que parfois, … enfin voilà, je te fais pas de dessin, mon chou tu sais de quoi je parle. Je vous laisse.  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
La honte de ma vie. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Aaah, en plus raconter ça à Amber. Suh n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre, dieu merci. Est-ce que je l'ai invité vraiment pour ça ?  
  
Non.   
  
Si je l'ai fait, c'est vraiment pour passer du temps avec elle. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle.   
  
Quand nous sommes tous les quatre arrivés à la maison, il y avait Percy. Il avait le visage ensommeillé et il portait toujours son pyjama.  
  
- Perce ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Bonjour Charlie. Papa et maman sont partis ce matin, ils m'ont autorisé à rester puisque tu venais ce matin. Il y a Bill en haut.  
  
- Bonjour Percy, ça va ? dit Amber d'un ton enjoué.  
  
- Tiens, bonjour Amber, William. Vous vous êtes encore invités à la maison ?  
  
- Je t'aime tellement Percy, sourit Amber de façon ironique.  
  
- Ouais, tiens ? Je te connais pas toi.  
  
Percy regardait Suh d'une drôle de façon.  
  
- Je suis Suh, dit-elle.  
  
- Percy, le petit frère de Charlie.  
  
- Sois pas si cérémonial, c'est ta future-belle sœur, me dit William en me tapotant l'épaule.  
  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, merci.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde.  
  
- Salut Bill !  
  
- Billou, Billou, mon cœur bat fort à chaque fois que je te vois. Tu me fais un effet fou, tu sais.  
  
- Amber, un jour, il va vraiment te quitter, dit Bill en désignant Will.  
  
- Moi ? Me faire prendre ma copine par un Weasley ? Jamais de la vie, et puis je suis dix fois plus beau que vous deux réunis.  
  
- Chacun ses goûts, dit Suh.  
  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre ?! Tu vois ce que tu as fait d'elle, Charlie ! Will se blottit contre Amber et ils montrèrent leurs bagages.  
  
- Je ne te connais pas, tu es l'amie de Charlie ? Bill lui souriait.  
  
- Euh, une de ses amies. Je m'appelle Suh.  
  
- C'est un très beau prénom.  
  
Bill me jeta alors un regard en coin, et me fit un clin d'œil. Je n'ai jamais su comment il faisait pour tout voir, en un coup d'œil.   
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Le terrier. C'est pas très grand, mais c'est franchement très sympathique. Les frères de Charlie sont vraiment très sympas, j'ai bien rigolé là-bas. Charlie m'a fait visiter le pâté de maison, c'est immense et tout est vert, ça ne me dépayse pas trop de Hogwarts en tout cas.   
  
Au terrier, j'ai beaucoup sympathisé avec Bill, le grand frère de Charlie. Il est tellement ouvert, et patient, j'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec lui.  
  
- Tu as quel âge Suh ? me demanda un jour Bill.  
  
- 12 ans, répondis-je spontanément.  
  
Bill cligna des yeux.  
  
- 12 ans ? Tu ne les fait pas, tu as l'air bien plus âgée.  
  
Je fis une grimace.  
  
- Je sais, c'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps à longueur de journée.  
  
- Peu importe l'âge quand on aime, dit Amber qui passait en coup de vent dans la cuisine et sortit dans le jardin.  
  
- Amber est du genre à aimer s'occuper des affaires des autres, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, me sourit Bill.  
  
- Tu as quitté Hogwarts il y a longtemps ?  
  
- Non, seulement l'année dernière. Je travaille maintenant, à la banque. A Hogwarts, j'étais Préfet-en-chef.  
  
- De quel maison ?  
  
- Gryffindor, tous ceux de ma famille y étaient.  
  
- Ah, et c'est bien comme maison ? Je veux dire, l'ambiance et tout ?  
  
Bill parut surpris de ma question.  
  
- Tu n'es pas à Gryffindor ?  
  
- Non, à Slytherin.   
  
Bill fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais sourit de nouveau.  
  
- Tu es vraiment hors du commun.  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Mes quatre jeunes frères dorment dans la même chambre, Ginny a sa chambre à elle et Bill et moi avons une chambre à part. Will et Amber se sont appropriés celle de mes cadets ; Suh dormait dans ma chambre et moi avec Bill.   
  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans ta chambre, Charlie ? me demanda un soir Bill.  
  
- Hein ? Mais parce Suh y est.  
  
- Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? … Voilà qui est étonnant.  
  
- Etonnant, en quoi ?  
  
- Tu devrais parler un peu plus souvent avec elle.   
  
Il en a de bonnes, lui. Il est les trois quarts du temps avec elle, moi je me morfonds tout seul. Will est trop occupé à compter fleurette à Amber et je les envie.   
  
- Je sais que ça travaille à l'intérieur, mais fais une pause. Et ouvre un peu plus les yeux petit frère. Bonne nuit.  
  
Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Je me pose trop de questions, c'est ça ? … Effectivement, c'est possible. Mais j'ai tellement peur de brusquer les choses, de perdre son amitié si ce n'est pas réciproque.   
  
Bill le sage a encore marqué un point. Il me sidère.  
  
Suh, comme j'aimerais te tenir dans mes bras, t'avoir près de moi, sentir ton parfum et t'embrasser à longueur de journée.  
  
Ca y est, je recommence. Je veux mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est décidé, je me lance demain ! Mais maintenant 'faut que je dorme…  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, mais Charlie est extrêmement tendu. Et je pèse mes mots. Il tournait en rond dans le jardin, se parlait à lui-même à voix basse. Je demande à Bill ce qu'il a, et il me répond qu'il cherche le bon moment pour se déclarer.  
  
- Ah bon ? Et il a besoin de tant de réflexion ? Mais il va avoir le tournis à ce rythme, dis-je à Bill.  
  
Bill éclate de rire.  
  
- C'est Charlie. Et encore, je le trouve très calme, là.  
  
- Il va se déclarer à qui ? Elle l'intimide ou quoi ?  
  
- Oh oui elle l'intimide. Et pas qu'un peu, dit-il en me regardant.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Si tu arrêtais de le regarder comme ça, je suis sûr que vous aboutiriez quelque part.  
  
- Moi ? C'est ma faute ?  
  
Bill secoua la tête, tout souriant.  
  
- Mais je, enfin…   
  
- Vous prenez trop de temps à vous poser des questions. Parles-en avec lui, ce sera beaucoup plus clair.   
  
Je jetais alors un œil à l'extérieur, Charlie croisa mon regard et continua nerveusement à tourner en rond, tout rouge.   
  
Je me suis alors levée, sourit à Bill et sortit rejoindre Charlie qui s'arrêta de bouger à mon arrivée.  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Bill, mais elle n'arrête pas de jeter des regards en coin dans le jardin.   
  
Et c'est alors qu'elle me regarda avec plus d'intérêt. Elle se leva et me rejoignit.  
  
- Je peux ?  
  
Suh s'assit près de moi. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, je fis de même.  
  
- Il faut qu'on parle, me dit-elle.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et apparemment, elle non plus. On est resté assis côte à côte en silence, jouant avec des brindilles d'herbe et en scrutant le ciel d'un œil absent.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Je n'ai pas osé le regarder quand il m'a dit ça. Cette phrase à résonner en écho dans ma tête, je me suis effondrée sur le sol et je me suis mise à sourire.  
  
Charlie se pencha alors sur moi et caressa ma joue.  
  
- Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire…  
  
- Maintenant c'est fait, dis-je.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu n'es pas très éloquent.  
  
- C'est que tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
  
Je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Je ne sais pas si ça l'a vexé mais il se redressa et s'assit en silence près de moi. Lorsque j'ai pu reprendre mon souffle, toujours allongée, je passais mes bras autour de la taille de Charlie et m'appuya contre son dos musclé. Il sursauta et me regarda.  
  
- Pardon.  
  
- Non c'est moi, fit-il.  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Depuis, on ne s'est pas quitté une seule seconde. Amber et Will ont fait leurs indifférents mais je sais qu'ils sont heureux pour nous. Je les adore, vraiment. De même que Bill, je ne le remercierais jamais assez.   
  
C'est vrai que quand j'y repense, j'ai fait une drôle de déclaration…   
  
Mais ça a suffit pour la séduire.  
  
Nous avons parler longtemps tous les deux. Elle m'a parlé de son passé…  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire, sauf que je ne peux que compatir, je n'aurais pas aimé vivre tout ça. Et puis elle m'apprit à dire quelques mots en japonais et son vrai nom. Je l'appelle comme ça d'ailleurs. J'ai pris l'habitude avec Bill d'ailleurs, ce qui ne la gêne nullement.  
  
Makoto…  
  
Deux jours avant notre départ, nous étions dans ma chambre et…  
  
Nous ne sommes pas descendus avec les autres, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent… ce qui s'étaient entre nous à ce moment-là…  
  
Le temps passa trop vite et nous voilà obligés de retourner à Hogwarts. Nous saluâmes Bill et partirent.  
  
- Tu as l'air soucieuse Makoto, qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demandais-je.  
  
- J'appréhende fortement mon retour au collège.  
  
- Pourquoi ? fit Amber.  
  
- Kane ? fit William.  
  
Elle hocha la tête en soupirant.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on te protègera de celui-là, sourit Amber.  
  
( Suh's POV )  
  
Je le déteste, je le hais… Il a apprit quelques mois après.   
  
Kane est devenu fou.   
  
Il les a tués, il les a tués en faisant croire que c'était moi. Il voulait que ce fait me fasse me séparer de Charlie.  
  
Les professeurs ont retrouvé le corps d'Amber près du lac, un matin. Elle était mutilée, et du sang séché tout autour de son corps. C'est Kane, je sais que c'est lui.  
  
Il a tué Amber pendant la dernière sortie de Hogsmeade, où tout le monde était à l'extérieur.  
  
Elle et William devaient se voir en douce au parc parce que personne ne devait y être… en théorie.  
  
Kane l'a laissé agoniser.  
  
William a tout vu mais n'a rien pu faire. Il était maintenu par les gorilles de Kane, lui aussi est devenu fou. Fou de rage contre lui-même et contre Kane.   
  
Charlie est venu me voir en pleurant, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu'au matin.  
  
En allant au réfectoire, je me suis fait agresser par des Gryffindor. Je n'ai pas réussi à me défendre seule, ils étaient plusieurs. William essayait tant bien que mal de m'aider mais…  
  
J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir contre eux et je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.  
  
J'ai tué William.  
  
Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas !! En plus Charlie m'a vu à ce moment-là.  
  
Je te jure que c'était un accident, je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé… Je t'en prie, crois-moi !  
  
( Charlie's POV )  
  
Tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers mois ont été laborieux, j'ai cru perdre la raison… Kane me persécutait, rien de neuf mais cette fois-ci, cela m'affectait plus car il s'en prenait également à Amber et William.  
  
Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'à la mort d'Amber. Tout le monde pense que c'est Makoto qui a fait le coup… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que ce n'était pas vrai. Elles s'entendaient à merveille.   
  
C'est Kane. Maudit Slytherin.  
  
William est venu me voir, il avait besoin de parler, et moi aussi. Il a pleuré tout au long de notre conversation, il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver.   
  
Il a réussi à s'endormir, alors que moi j'avais mal aux yeux et au cœur. Je suis parti voir Makoto…  
  
Les Slytherin sont déchaînés, maintenant ils s'en prennent ouvertement à nous. C'est un carnage à chaque sortie de classe, à leur passage. William et moi ne nous quittons pas avec d'autres septièmes années, car on sait que Kane s'en prendra à nous, comme il l'a fait à Amber.  
  
Maintenant qu'il a montré qu'il était capable de tuer, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.  
  
Il a réussi à retourner les Gryffindor contre Makoto et moi. Un matin, Will et moi avons appris qu'un groupe d'élèves voulaient lui faire du mal alors nous avons accourus.  
  
Elle pulvérisait tout sur son passage, Will s'inquiétait et essayait de l'aider mais…  
  
Elle l'a tué.  
  
Je sais que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais sur le coup. J'étais en colère, contre tout le monde.   
  
Comme je m'en veux de m'être laissé aller comme ça, car maintenant…  
  
Je l'ai perdu.  
  
Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble… J'ai peur, pas pour moi bien sûr. Son contact a développé chez moi mon don de prescience ; je perçois le futur.   
  
Son futur.   
  
Toujours le même, unique futur.  
  
Makoto se trouve dans un lieu sombre et austère, un corps sans vie à ses pieds, quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait, l'adulte la retenait avec difficulté.  
  
Elle s'effondre tout à coup dans les bras de l'homme, une épée lui transperçait le cœur.  
  
Je crie mais elle ne m'entend pas. Ses yeux sont portés au dessus de l'homme brun, qui pleurait en essayant de l'aider…  
  
Elle tourna lors la tête vers moi et c'est toujours à ce moment-là que je me réveille…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le journal redevint blanc, et Harry ressortit du livre. Il la comprenait un peu plus.   
  
- Journal ? M'a-t-elle aimé, une seule fois ? demanda Harry.  
  
Le bouquin s'ouvrit à la page du 6 octobre 2000…  
  
« Comme je m'en veux de lui faire du mal. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire, je ne veux pas le blesser. Harry, comme je t'aime… »  
  
Les pages tournèrent encore, et s'arrêtaient. Il y était écrit toujours la même chose :  
  
« Je t'aime, encore et toujours. Mais je ne pourrais jamais te le dire. Je ne veux pas te blesser, parce que je ne pourrais jamais vivre ma vie avec toi  
  
Je t'aime mais je préfère renoncer à toi… »  
  
Harry ferma le journal et le serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et sourit.  
  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Makoto. Et je ne te quitterai pas, je ferai tout pour ça.  
  
Il passa sa journée à lire le bouquin, jusqu'à épuisement et s'endormit.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Voilou, à la prochaine ^^  
  
Petite note aussi, ce que Charlie ressent à la fin, Harry ne le sait pas… Mais c'était important à inclure dans ce chapitre. 


	38. Band to Create

Chapitre 37 : The band that we must to Create   
  
( band: lien )  
  
Suh était assise parmi les géants, parlant et gesticulant vivement. Sirius ne prenait pas part à la discussion, il la laissait faire. En effet, Suh était en pleine conversation avec Fridvula, le leader et mère de Hagrid. D'ailleurs celui-ci était assis près d'eux, à écouter rigoureusement.  
  
- Je n'aiderai pas, dit la géante. C'est un conflit entre les Humains, cela ne nous regarde pas.  
  
- C'est toi qui le dis ! C'est très important, Voldemort veut dominer le monde des humains ! Ca ne te fait rien ou quoi ?  
  
- Exactement.  
  
- Mais enfin c'est insensé, on doit se serrer les coudes, il a déjà fait ravager vos terres, ça ne suffit pas pour t'ouvrir les yeux ou il faut en plus qu'ils s'en prennent directement aux tiens ?!!!  
  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! cria Fridvula.  
  
- Effectivement, je ne peux pas si tu ne m'expliques pas !  
  
Suh et Fridvula étaient maintenant debout, à se dévisager sans céder aux paroles de l'autre.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas vos pouvoirs, que ferons-nous si nous sommes attaqués hein ? Dis-moi !  
  
Suh cligna des yeux.  
  
- Mais la magie ne vous touche pas ! Vous êtes immunisés contre les sorts ! La preuve, Hagrid peut se servir d'une baguette sans problème !  
  
- Peu importe !  
  
- Tu vois, ce n'était qu'une excuse !!! A chaque fois, tu te défiles !  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, cria l'immense femme.  
  
- SI !!  
  
- Non !  
  
- Alors prouve-moi le contraire ! Aide-nous !!  
  
Silence.  
  
Les géants se mirent alors à rire aux éclats, faisant sursauter Sirius.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demanda-t-il à Suh. Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Ils acceptent de nous aider… dit-elle.  
  
- Tu es maligne, je te reconnais bien là ! D'accord, nous t'aiderons si tu nous promets que nous serons réhabilités au yeux du Ministère, dit Fridvula.  
  
Suh posa sa main sur le cœur et leva fièrement la tête.  
  
- Promis juré ! De toute façon, le Ministre est corrompu puisque c'est mon frère.  
  
- Voilà qui est bien. Donne-nous les indications, nous serons prêts…  
  
- Bien, vous n'aurez qu'une chose à faire mais ça risque d'être difficile : Trouver tous les Death-eaters espions et qui sont en dehors du pays. Ils faut les retenir et les emprisonner, être sûr qu'ils ne s'enfuiront pas. Vous avez les qualités requises pour les trouver et les persécuter à votre guise, dit Suh avec un clin d'œil. Mais ne les tuez pas, il faudra les livrer au Ministère.  
  
- T'avais pas dit une chose, mon p'tit ? sourit Borrey.  
  
- Oui enfin… Formez deux groupes. L'un fera ce que j'ai dit et les autres, trouvez ces fichus Dementors et tuez-les, pas de quartier. Qu'ils n'en restent pas un sur Terre. Dès que ce sera fait, allez à la prison d'Azkaban et surveillez-la, les autres vous ramèneront les prisonniers. Ca vous va ? Mon frère m'a fait parvenir une liste des évadés. Retrouvez-les et remettez-les là-bas eux aussi.  
  
- Oui, c'est sans problème, dit Fridvula. Nous partons tout de suite.  
  
- Ils ne risquent pas d'avoir du mal avec les Dementors ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Non, ils ne craignent pas leurs cris. Nous partons Sirius, le plus dur est à suivre…  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
- Sirius, il faut que je te dise. Les dragons sont des êtres susceptibles et ceux-ci ne sont pas herbivores alors je préférerai que tu restes en dehors des discussions, ça ne te gêne pas ?.  
  
- Pas de problème. Je regrette de t'avoir suivi finalement, dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Dis pas ça, tu vas voir que si on réussit, tu vas adorer !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus confortable qu'un dos de dragon, crois-moi !  
  
Suh et Sirius transplanèrent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le paysage était différent : les arbres étaient quasiment inexistant, le peu qu'ils y avaient étaient carbonisés. La terre dégageait une horrible odeur de souffre et de chair putréfié. Sirius se boucha le nez.  
  
- C'est quoi cette odeur nauséabonde ?!  
  
- C'est le repaire de Shooting Star *, c'est l'odeur de son repas qui a carbonisé sous ses flammes.  
  
- Shooting Star ?  
  
- Un énorme dragon rouge cracheur de feu. Après Néo, je pense que c'est le meilleur dragon et allié que l'on puisse trouver.  
  
- Finalement, je vais rentrer moi…  
  
Il y avait des montagnes de crânes humains empilés les uns sur les autres, datant de quelques temps déjà. Suh passa par la montagne et entra dans une grotte immense creusé très profondément jusqu'au cratère. De la lave en fusion était sous leur pieds, Sirius était mort de chaud, la température était anormalement élevée.  
  
- Comment fais-tu pour supporter la température ? Il fait vraiment trop chaud ici.  
  
- Donne-moi la main.  
  
- Hein ? fit Sirius.  
  
- Discute pas, allez !  
  
Il s'exécuta. Il sentit alors ses doigts refroidirent et son corps s'apaiser.   
  
- Sirius, ne dis rien s'il s'adresse à toi. Il fera tout pour te pousser à bout, pour pouvoir te pousser à la faute et te manger. Alors retiens-toi, quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
- Compris.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un long passage, faisant place à des roches et du granit sur toute la surface visible de la montagne. Ils étaient arrivés au centre de la montagne où une imposante masse rouge soufflait du feu.  
  
Suh se tint à quelques mètres face à lui et lui parla.  
  
- Shooting Star…  
  
Le dragon ouvrit les yeux, laissant entrevoir sa pupille jaune et se redressa sur ses pattes arrière en crachant du feu.   
  
- Mon petit démon, dit-il par télépathie.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était sortit de l'infirmerie le jour suivant. Il venait de s'en rendre compte, mais sa table de chevet débordait de courriers d'admiratrices qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas le voir à la grande salle. C'est Draco qui les lui avait amené.  
  
- Elles sont toutes venues me voir en me montrant du doigt. Elles pensent toutes que c'est de ma faute si tu étais à l'infirmerie, dit Draco.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Pas étonnant, ça faisait près de six ans qu'on se disputait pour des broutilles ! Normal que les gens pensent ça.  
  
- A qui le dis-tu ?  
  
Plusieurs élèves furent stupéfaits de voir Harry et Draco discuter ensemble dans les couloirs.  
  
- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Déguerpissez ! fit Draco à un groupe d'élèves qui les regardaient. Ils partirent en courant.  
  
- C'est pas en les effrayant que tu vas te faire respecter toi, sourit Harry.   
  
- Bof, je m'en contrefiche.  
  
- Et tes potes de Slytherin alors ? Ils en pensent quoi ?  
  
Draco soupira.  
  
- Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un étranger quand je suis allé à la salle commune hier soir. Je crois que Lucius a déjà contacté ses amis pour moi.  
  
- T'as pas l'air dérouté pour autant, fit Harry.  
  
- Non, finalement je m'en sors mieux sans eux. Et puis on avait rien en commun quand j'y pense.  
  
- Heureux que tu l'es remarqué.  
  
- Weasley et Granger m'ont arrangé le coup avec les Gryffindor. Je déjeune avec eux depuis hier et tout ce passe bien, même avec Longbottom.  
  
- C'est cool…  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il y eut un silence unanime. En effet, Draco tenait le sac d'école de Harry et celui-ci était appuyé contre son épaule, afin de marcher avec plus d'assurance. Sa jambe le faisait encore souffrir. Harry sourit.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il.  
  
Tous les Gryffindor se levèrent et vinrent le saluer, heureux de le voir en forme. La plupart remercièrent Draco de l'aider, celui-ci était quelque peu gêné mais ne dit rien. Plusieurs personnes des autres maisons le regardaient avec suspicion mais il s'en fichait complètement.  
  
Ron et Hermione aidèrent Draco à faire s'asseoir Harry et continuèrent leur conversation.  
  
- Je t'avais dit que ce serait comique, dit Ron.  
  
- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu quand il a effrayer un groupe de première année de Hufflepuff tout à l'heure, dit Harry.  
  
- C'était involontaire, dit Draco en buvant son jus de citrouille.  
  
- C'est ça, sourit Hermione. Oh, Harry, nous avons des devoirs en métamorphoses… dit-elle en donnant à Harry un parchemin plein.  
  
- Argh, non… Harry grimaçait à l'idée de devoir refaire des devoirs.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est facile. Même moi j'ai réussi, dit Ron.  
  
- HARRY !!!!!!!  
  
Harry tourna la tête et reçut un obus puissant dans les bras, le serrant fortement et lui criant dans les oreilles.  
  
- J'suis contente de te voir !! Vraiment, je suis très contente, sourit Ashura.  
  
- Salut Shushu, moi aussi je suis content. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Ouais !  
  
- Ben tiens, voilà un revenant ! Ca va Harry ?  
  
Youhei s'assit près de lui et Ashura et se servit à manger.  
  
- Ca va.   
  
Les jumeaux Suzuhara arrivèrent et s'assirent également avec eux.  
  
- Salut tout le monde, dit Mihoshi.  
  
- C'est le squatte dis donc, avec les Slytherin, sourit Harry.  
  
- Qui es-tu ? dit Yue.  
  
- Hein ? fit Harry.  
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu, de quel planète viens-tu ? fit Mihoshi.  
  
Harry était mal à l'aise, les jumeaux le dévisageaient.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- On te fait marcher, calme-toi !  
  
- Il est vraiment facile à piéger lui !  
  
- Vraiment… Hermione secouait la tête.  
  
- Ca fait deux jours qu'il nous baratine avec leurs histoires, dit Ron avec une tête écœuré.  
  
- Quoi ? T'aimes pas ce qu'on raconte ?!  
  
- Eh, c'est le journal de nee-sama !  
  
Harry baissa les yeux vers le bouquin et sourit.  
  
- Oui, il est à elle.  
  
- Tu me le montres ? dit Mihoshi.  
  
Il le lui tendit. Yue et Mihoshi se regardèrent et sourirent. Mihoshi posa une question en japonais et le livre tourna les pages.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? fit Ashura.  
  
- C'est le journal de ta sœur, ils veulent savoir ce qu'il raconte sûrement, répondit Ron.  
  
Mihoshi et Yue étaient plongés dans leur lecture quand Mihoshi leva les yeux, regarda Harry et explosa de rire, faisant sursauter Draco et Youhei.  
  
- Quoi encore ? fit Hermione.  
  
Miho lui montra un passage du doigt et Hermione rougit.  
  
- Mais de quel droit ?! Ca ne vous concerne pas !!!!  
  
Hermione baissa la tête sur son plat et continua à manger en silence.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Ron  
  
Harry savait ce qui les faisaient rire, il espérait juste qu'il se trompait.  
  
- Allez Harry, raconte-nous ! fit Mihoshi.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Fais pas celui qui comprend pas, sourit Yue. Il y a pas de détail dedans !  
  
« Dieu merci ! » pensa Harry.  
  
Il était rouge, mort de honte. Shiva l'avait prévenu mais il avait complètement oublié : même si elle n'était pas présente, le journal écrivait pour elle tel le concept de la Pensine. Hors, deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis…  
  
- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Il récupéra le journal et le rangea dans son vêtement.  
  
- Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, et puis on est à table.  
  
- Au moins, vous l'avez remarqué, dit Draco en buvant son chocolat.  
  
- Oh, ça va hein Dray ** !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- C'est ma sœur qui t'appelle comme ça, je trouve ça amusant. Draco, Dray… Mouahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!! Yue était mort de rire, les larmes coulaient. Son jumeau n'était pas mieux que lui.  
  
- Calmez-vous les Slytherin, dit Youhei.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire.  
  
- … Finalement, vous avez raison. On devrait faire quelque chose pour cette guerre Gryffindor-Slytherin, vous ne croyez pas ? dit Yue.  
  
- Je veux bien mais quoi ?  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.  
  
- J'ai une idée.  
  
Elle retira son écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or de sa maison et la tendit à Draco.  
  
- Que cette écharpe symbolise notre amitié, dit-elle.  
  
Draco cligna des yeux et regarda Ron. Celui-ci sourit et lui fit signe de faire de même. Draco déroula l'écharpe d'autour de son cou et la tendit à Hermione.  
  
- Que cette écharpe symbolise notre amitié, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Ils la mirent en même temps.  
  
- Oh pas juste ! s'écria Mihoshi. Lavande !!!!! On s'échange nos écharpes aussi ?  
  
la jeune fille arrêta sa conversation et regarda le garçon.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? fit-elle.  
  
- Ca prouvera notre bonne entente, la réconciliation de nos deux maisons et puis je veux l'avoir parce qu'elle porte ton odeur !!  
  
Les Gryffindor riaient aux éclats.  
  
Lavande rougit, se leva de table et se tint face à Mihoshi. Elle retira son écharpe.  
  
- Tiens, sourit-elle.  
  
Mihoshi fit glisser son écharpe et la mit autour du cou de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa sur le front et mit la sienne.  
  
- Ca y est, je suis un Gryffindor jusqu'à la couleur, regardez !!!!   
  
Tous les élèves applaudirent, même les professeurs.  
  
- Je savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ces deux-là ! dit Ron.  
  
- Quoi ces deux-là ? fit Lavande, les yeux plissés.  
  
- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !!  
  
- Tu devrais regarder un peu mieux tu sais, dit Hermione.  
  
Presque tous firent de même, sauf les Slytherin qui n'avaient pas quittés leur table. Tout le monde se mêlèrent, plus soudés qu'avant. Un Hufflepuff aux couleurs de Ravenclaw, ou encore un Ravenclaw aux couleurs des Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore était très heureux de l'initiative de ses jeunes protégés.  
  
- Alors Harry, à qui vas-tu faire cadeau de ton écharpe dis-moi ? dit Mihoshi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
- A ton avis ? sourit-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus fut étonné de voir ces élèves de Gryffindor porter les écharpes des autres maisons. Il sourit.   
  
- Bienvenue à tous.  
  
Le cours se déroula sans encombres, les élèves étudiaient sérieusement. Lorsque la cloche retentit, Remus retint Harry quelques instant.  
  
- Tu vas mieux Harry ? demanda l'adulte.  
  
- Oui, merci. Je ne t'ai pas souvent vu ces derniers jours, où étais-tu ?  
  
- … Je réfléchissais.  
  
- Vous faites la tête, tous les deux.  
  
- Pardon ? fit Remus.  
  
- Sirius et toi.  
  
- Ah, eh bien pas vraiment. Je me suis emporté contre lui, je voulais m'excuser mais il est introuvable.  
  
- C'est normal, il est avec Suh. Ils sont partis à la rencontre des géants.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est dangereux, il peut se faire tuer ! s'écria Remus.  
  
Harry se tourna à demi et jeta un regard mi-déçu mi-écœuré.  
  
- J'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir bien mentionner le prénom de Suh…  
  
Harry sortit en claquant la porte. Il s'adossa sur le mur et mit sa main sur ses yeux. Il retourna à l'intérieur et donna de force le journal de Suh qu'il sortit de la poche à son professeur.  
  
- Lis-ça. Demande-lui ce que tu veux savoir, tu comprendras mieux ce qu'elle a ressentit quand tu lui as parlé la dernière fois que tu l'as vue. Et ne l'abîme pas, j'y tiens, je le récupérerai la semaine prochaine.  
  
Il partit.  
  
Harry marchait seul dans le couloir. A chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil aux élèves qui passait près de lui, il entendait toujours des filles glousser à son passage ; il s'arrêta et regarda l'une des filles qui étaient en dernière année à Hufflepuff.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? demanda Harry un peu irrité.  
  
Elles se mirent à rire de plus belles. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le temps qu'elles se calment et daignent lui répondre.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas, Potter ? dit-elle.  
  
- Non, je ne comprends pas ! Harry commençait à perdre patience.  
  
- Ne t'énerve pas ! C'est parce que tu es très séduisant, voilà pourquoi !  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et se mit à rougir. Lui qui pensait que cela était dû à une x raison.  
  
- Ah bon… fit-il, confus. Désolé de m'être emporté.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi, tu as une petite amie ? fit la jeune fille.  
  
- Oh, Ann essaie de draguer Potter ! fit une autre.  
  
- Beau comme il est, il n'est sûrement pas seul, dit une autre encore.  
  
Il avait les joues en feu.  
  
- Euh… C'est vrai, j'ai une petite-amie.  
  
- Oh, comme c'est dommage…  
  
Elles avaient l'air déçues mais gardaient tout de même le sourire.  
  
- Bon, je vais… commença Harry.  
  
- Attends, que dirais-tu de m'accorder une danse pour la fête alors ? Tu me dois bien ça pour nous avoir déranger !  
  
- Une fête ? Quel fête ? fit Harry, étonné.  
  
- Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu étais à l'infirmerie. Le directeur organise une fête pour la Saint-Valentin, il a dit que cela pourra renforcer les liens entre les maisons, moi je dis qu'il a raison, sourit une fille.  
  
- Je comprends… Je ne sais pas, ma petite-amie est du genre jalouse…  
  
Harry mentait, il ne savait pas quand reviendrait Suh et ne voulait pas fêter le 14 février sans elle.  
  
- Tu as l'air embarrassé, et nous, nous sommes pressés. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Potter. Au revoir !  
  
- Oui… Au revoir, Harry continua son chemin.  
  
- Ouh, quel succès !  
  
Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui souriait.  
  
- T'es là depuis le début ?  
  
- Oui, tu changes pas.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit Harry en continuant son chemin.  
  
- Ca me rappelle la quatrième année…  
  
- Ah bon.  
  
Ils descendirent dans les cachots, ils étaient en retard de dix minutes mais Ron ne semblait pas s'en soucier.  
  
- Au fait, qui remplace Snape s'il n'est pas là ?  
  
- Alors monsieur Potter, on s'amuse à compter fleurette ou alors vous êtes-vous perdus ? fit une voix.  
  
Il vit alors que c'était Sam qui se tenait derrière le bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait le teint pâle et les yeux fatigués.  
  
- Je suis désolé, j'étais avec le professeur Lupin.  
  
- Bien, asseyez-vous vite.  
  
- Oui, … professeur.  
  
Sam sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.  
  
- Bien alors comme je vous le disais tantôt, je remplace Severus Snape qui est dans l'incapacité de faire cours pendant un temps indéterminé. Je suis Samantha Snape, la sœur de votre professeur de potions. Je suis Médico-mage de profession mais je peux tout de même exercer cette fonction sans problème. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que vous avez fait pendant ces quelques mois ?  
  
Harry bailla lorsqu'il entendit la cloche sonner. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires, Sam posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
- Mon cours est si ennuyeux pour que tu veuilles bailler ? dit-elle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste fatigué.  
  
- Je vois ça. Dis-moi, tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui, ça va, ne vous en faites pas…  
  
Sam le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Est-ce que Severus va bien ?  
  
- Oui, je crois…  
  
- Bon je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, retourne avec tes amis, ils t'attendent.  
  
- Au revoir Sam.  
  
- Au revoir Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius attendait à l'extérieur de la grotte ; les mains dans les poches. Il grelottait. Combien de temps était passé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
- Non, vraiment, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Hogwarts… Je ne sers à rien.  
  
A l'intérieur de la grotte, Suh était assise face à l'énorme tête du dragon qui avait posé sa tête sur ses pattes avant et écoutait la jeune fille.  
  
- Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre ? dit-elle en caressant le museau de l'animal.  
  
- Rien malheureusement. Le sort des Humains ne m'intéresse pas, dit Shooting Star.  
  
- N'est-ce pas les Hommes qui vous persécutent, toi et les nôtres ? dit-elle calmement.  
  
Le dragon lui souffla dessus.  
  
- Si, mais je ne veux pas risquer inutilement les miens dans une bataille dont je ne suis même pas certain de l'issue.  
  
- Si le puissant Shooting Star n'est pas sûr, qui le sera ? dit Suh en souriant.  
  
- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, petite créature. Les nombre des nôtres s'est considérablement diminué en presque deux décennies. C'est beaucoup trop.  
  
- Je sais, c'est pourquoi il faut arrêter tout ça.  
  
- La mort de tous les Humains seraient la solution.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, les deux tiers de la population mondiale ignore votre existence !  
  
- Sais-tu qui nous pourchassent et nous tuent ? fit le dragon.  
  
- Les Death-eaters je suppose, dit Suh.  
  
- Si tu me trouves celui qui a tué mon fils, je te promets de vous aider…   
  
- Tu as un nom ?  
  
- Lucius Malfoy…  
  
Suh se mordit les lèvres.  
  
- Je… Je vais y réfléchir, mais pour le moment c'est non, dit Suh.  
  
- Alors notre conversation est terminée. Laisse-moi finir ma sieste, petit démon.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Shooting Star, sourit la jeune fille.  
  
Le dragon sourit de malice et Suh sortit, la nuit était déjà tombée. Suh rejoignit l'adulte qui commençait à s'assoupir.  
  
- Sirius ? fit-elle doucement.  
  
Il sursauta.  
  
- Oh, ça y est ? C'est fini ?  
  
- En partie, retournons à Hogwarts… dit Suh en un sourire.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Hogsmeade une demi-journée plus tard. Epuisés, ils s'assirent à même le sol et s'étendirent de tout leur long sur la route déserte.  
  
- Je suis exténuée, dit Suh.  
  
- Moi aussi. On va aux Three Bromsticks avant de retourner à l'école ? proposa Sirius.  
  
- D'accord si c'est toi qui régale !  
  
- Ok, sourit Sirius.  
  
Le pub était quasiment vide. Sirius commanda des Butterbeer et de la nourriture en abondance.  
  
- Ah, je pourrais manger un bœuf tellement je suis affamé, Sirius s'empara d'un gros morceau de poulet et le dévora sous les yeux écœurés de la jeune fille qui sirotait son verre.   
  
- Oh excuse-moi ! C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas la viande !  
  
- Ce n'est rien.  
  
- Je voulais te demander… Ca s'est bien passé avec Harry, quand je suis parti ?  
  
Elle acquiesça en baissant la tête, cachant le rouge de ses joues.  
  
- Il l'a bien prit alors. Je suis soulagé.  
  
- Oui… Et pour Remus, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
  
- J'irais lui parler plus tard. Pour le moment, je préfère penser à autre chose que déprimer.  
  
- T'as bien raison !  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
* Shooting Star : C'est le nom du dragon dans Lodoss, je le trouve trop stylé ce dragon !!!!! x__x  
  
** Dray : Ben je me suis aperçue que les fans d'HP appelait Draco comme ça, alors je me suis permise… ^^  
  
Merci à mes lecteurs et mes reviewers !!!! 


	39. Bubbles' Heart

Chapitre 38 : Bubbles' heart   
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, l'ambiance était joviale à la table des élèves. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et férié, décrété par le directeur : la Saint-Valentin. Le menu habituel fut remplacé en majorité par des denrées constitué de chocolats de toutes sortes. Les élèves étaient heureux.  
  
Seuls les professeurs portaient un masque d'inquiétude. D'après ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière de l'école au directeur, Potter avait miraculeusement réussit à entrer en contact avec Severus Snape, mais à durée extrêmement limité.  
  
- Et comment est-il ? demanda McGonagall à Dumbledore.  
  
- Faible, très faible et mentalement épuisé… le directeur avait soupiré.   
  
Lui aussi en avait assez de tous ses troubles, il voulait enfin respirer en paix.  
  
- Et Suh qui n'est toujours pas revenue…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry jeta un œil discret à la table des professeurs, il voyait Sam à la place habituelle de son frère et avait un énorme pincement au cœur. ( pas qu'il apprécie Snape, non, toujours pas )  
  
Et puis aussi, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sirius et Suh, ils étaient introuvables.  
  
- Harry, tu ne manges rien ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- J'ai pas faim…  
  
- Tu vas encore tomber malade si…  
  
- Je suis pas si fragile ! Et fiche-moi la paix ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton rude.  
  
- Eh, t'es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça non plus ! dit Ron.  
  
- …Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Excuse-moi Hermione.  
  
- C'est rien. C'est à cause de Suh que tu es comme ça ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Sirius non plus…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont grands !  
  
- Mouais… Ca fait quand même plus d'un mois qu'ils sont partis.  
  
- T'as cru que c'était si simple de conclure un marché avec les géants ! Ils en auront pour plus de deux mois, je te le garantie, dit Hermione.  
  
- Peut-être pas autant que ça, quand même non ? dit Ron.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et entama son repas.  
  
Un hibou se posa sur la tête de Harry et sautilla. Etonné, le garçon prit la lettre qui semblait lui être destiné puis la lit. Excédé, il la déchira soudainement en mille morceaux.  
  
- Bah, c'était de qui, Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
Il avait les traits tirés et le visage rouge de colère. Il ne répondit pas.  
  
Après leur repas, Harry prit congé des ses amis pour retourner dans la chambre de son amie. Depuis son départ, il avait pris l'habitude d'y dormir et de l'attendre. Harry enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces…  
  
Il repensait à ce qu'il lui était arrivé trois semaines avant et qui continuait de le hanter…  
  
*** Flash-back ***  
  
Harry était sortit du cours de potion seul, il discutait avec Sam qui n'allait pas bien. Il traîna jusqu'au cours de botanique, l'air pensif.  
  
C'est alors qu'il sentit une main posée sur son épaule, il se retourna et soupira.  
  
- Chang…  
  
- Je peux te parler, Harry ? demanda doucement la jeune fille.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
Cho hésitait.  
  
- Pas ici… Suis-moi.  
  
Harry soupira lourdement. Ils sortirent tous les deux vers l'extérieur, sous les yeux curieux des élèves présents.  
  
- Bon, que veux-tu ? dit Harry.  
  
- Je veux que tu la quittes, dit Cho.  
  
- Pardon ? fit Harry, étonné.  
  
- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas, tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle !  
  
Harry éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur, la jeune fille rougissait d'une profonde gêne.  
  
- Tu peux toujours espérer, Chang.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'attire tant chez elle ?! dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.  
  
- Pas ce que tu crois, elle a beaucoup plus de qualités que toi en tout cas…  
  
Il partit.  
  
- Je n'abandonnerai pas, lui cria-t-elle.  
  
*** Fin du Flash-back ***  
  
Elle n'avait cessé de l'harceler depuis. Oui, bien harceler ; elle lui envoyait des courriers de persuasion et des déclarations des plus brûlantes. Aussi ardentes qu'elles étaient, Harry ne cédait pas et les déchiraient toujours ; il attendait patiemment le retour de sa chérie qui tardait…  
  
Remus lui avait rendu le journal sans un mot, ce qui étonna Harry. Lorsqu'il voulut lire le contenu, rien n'apparu. C'est depuis ce moment-là qu'il était inquiet.  
  
- Comme tu me manques Makoto…  
  
Harry retira ses chaussures, son chandail et sa chemise et s'allongea confortablement.  
  
Il s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh qui avait la tête collée sur la table et le ventre plein éternua. Elle jeta un regard à droite et à gauche, et ne vit rien.  
  
Sirius payait leur repas et rejoignit la jeune fille.  
  
- Ca y est, on peut partir, dit Sirius.  
  
- Cool, je suis pressée de retrouver mon lit et mes coussins ! dit Suh en sautillant presque.  
  
- Tu dors avec plusieurs oreillers ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Suh sourit.  
  
- Si on veut… Moelleux et confortable.  
  
- Ah, … - Sirius comprit - J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine entière loin d'ici.  
  
- C'est pas le cas ? dit Suh. Avec les géants, on a mis deux jours mais avec le dragon, ça a été plus long.  
  
- Possible…  
  
Quand ils franchirent les portes du château, plusieurs minutes après, ils eurent sursaut de surprise : il y avait des roses rouges, roses et blanches suspendues au plafond avec des rubans et des cœurs de papier. Les élèves souriaient et semblaient vraiment heureux et insouciants.  
  
- Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit Suh, étonnée.  
  
- Excusez-moi, fit Sirius à deux élèves, que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ?  
  
La fille se mit à glousser et le garçon cligna des yeux poliment.  
  
- Mais professeur, nous sommes le 14 février ! dit le garçon en continuant son chemin avec son amie.  
  
- QUOI ????!!!!!!! s'écria Suh.  
  
- Mais c'est pas possible, on est partis au moins cinq jours, non ?…  
  
- C'est ce maudit dragon !!!!! Il l'a fait exprès !!!!! RAH !!!  
  
Suh avait les mains sur les oreilles, tournoyant sur elle-même.  
  
- Ouin, j'ai perdu un mois bêtement !!!  
  
- Et moi, que dois-je dire ? dit Sirius. Comment expliques-tu ce phénomène ?  
  
- J'en sais rien, je savais pas qu'il avait ce pouvoir moi ! J'aurais dû m'en douter quand je suis partie ! Il me le paiera, mais avant ça je vais aller voir Albus… Salut Sirius.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta les escaliers deux par deux, en sifflant joyeusement ( vraiment insouciante ). Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle ne vit personne.  
  
- Albus ? Eh oh, il y a quelqu'un ?  
  
- Suh ?  
  
- Albus !!  
  
Elle étreignit le vieil homme et lui sourit.  
  
- Ca va ? dit-elle.  
  
- Oui, très bien… Où étais-tu pendant ce mois ? Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle.  
  
- Excuse-moi, moi aussi je suis un peu déboussolée, c'est à cause d'un dragon. Il m'a fait une mauvaise blague, dit Suh en tirant la langue.  
  
- L'essentiel est que tu ailles bien… Alors comment s'est passé ces négociations ?  
  
- Pour les géants, bien. Ils acceptent de nous aider, mais pour les dragons… Suh grimaça. C'est pas encore ça.  
  
- Je comprends, mais chaque chose en son temps.  
  
- Oui, d'ailleurs Hagrid est resté avec les géants, donc je ne sais pas quand il reviendra.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais un… Enfin bon on verra.  
  
Le directeur semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il hésitait à parler.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
- Rien, je t'assure, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Suh plissa les yeux.  
  
- Albus, c'est à moi que tu parles, je te connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
- C'est à propos de ta mère…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est pas partie tout de même, on a pas encore… Vous avez des nouvelles de papa ?!  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, mama ? Elle est partie le chercher ?  
  
- Non… Ecoute, tu as l'air épuisée, on en reparlera ce soir, d'accord ?  
  
Suh fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.  
  
- Je serai dans ma chambre alors si tu me cherches…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh déambulait dans le couloir, marchant tranquillement. Elle sentit des regards pesants, presque gênant ; quand elle se retourna, les garçons regardaient ailleurs.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils me font, ceux-là ?! »  
  
Deux garçons de septième année à Ravenclaw vinrent l'aborder.  
  
- Excuse-moi, fit l'un.  
  
- Oui ? répondit-elle poliment.  
  
- Je voulais savoir si… Enfin je pense que tu as un cavalier mais…  
  
« De quoi il me parle lui ?! »  
  
- … Accepterais-tu, au moins de m'accorder une danse pour la fête de ce soir ? il avait le teint légèrement cramoisi, les mains un peu nerveuses.  
  
« Une fête ? J'étais même pas au courant !! »  
  
- Euh, ben c'est que… mon petit-ami est jaloux. Je sais pas s'il acceptera… dit Suh, avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
  
- Je t'en prie, juste une danse… il avait les mains jointes en une prière. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille aussi jolie que toi. Bon, mis à part Cho Chang mais…  
  
- T'es bête ou quoi ? Si Potter apprend que tu as tenté de draguer Chang, il te défoncera la tête, dit son ami.  
  
Dans la tête à Suh, il y eut un 'Tilt' nerveux.  
  
- Pardon ? Potter sort avec Chang ? dit-elle d'une voix furieuse.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais tout le monde est courant, c'est un élève de première année qui les a surpris ensemble…  
  
- Quoi ? Qui ça ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
- Alors, tu acceptes ? dit le garçon.  
  
- Ecoute, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais là… Je suis désolée.  
  
Suh inclina la tête en signe d'excuse et partit.  
  
Pendant toute sa marche dans les couloirs, elle fut accostée par plusieurs garçons d'âges et de maisons différentes. Elle était très gênée, si ce qu'a dit ce garçon est vrai…   
  
Suh secoua la tête puis se dirigea finalement vers la Grande Salle.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et vit qu'une masse blonde la serra contre lui fortement.  
  
- Draco ?  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu partie si brusquement ? Tu ne me l'a même pas dit…  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais c'était une affaire très importante.   
  
Draco la serra un peu plus contre elle puis s'en détacha.  
  
- Si Potter voit ça, il va me tuer, sourit-il. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Nee-san !!! Yue accourut vers elle et l'étreignit.  
  
- Tsutsu, comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Je vais bien !! Ca fait un mois qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas contacté, hein ? On était mort d'inquiétude ! Surtout Harry !  
  
- Justement, en parlant de lui…  
  
- ANE-UE !!!!  
  
Ashura sauta dans ses bras et lui fit des bisous sonores sur la joue.  
  
- Où t'étais ? J'étais inquiète, moi !!  
  
- Ma petite Shura, je suis contente de vous retrouver. Où sont les autres ?  
  
- Je sais pas, Youhei est parti tôt ce matin avec le professeur Lupin et Mihoshi est avec sa copine.  
  
- ??? Miho a une copine ? J'en apprends de belles, dites donc !  
  
- Ah oui, pour Harry, tu voulais savoir quoi ?  
  
- J'ai entendu une rumeur sur lui comme quoi il sortait avec Chang…  
  
Yue lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
- C'est pas vrai, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est jalouse comme un bœuf, c'est pour ça qu'elle fait courir ce bruit. Au fait, t'es au courant pour ce soir ?  
  
- Oui, les garçons m'en ont parlé.  
  
- Les garçons ? dit Ashura.  
  
- Je me suis accostée par au moins d'une dizaine de types…  
  
- Ben la Chang fait pareil avec Harry, mais elle est coriace.  
  
- Mouais…  
  
- Au fait, tiens, dit Yue.  
  
Il tendit une pile de lettres.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Suh en regardant les différentes enveloppes.  
  
- Des lettres de la Saint-Valentin.   
  
Suh grimaça.  
  
- Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, moi.  
  
- Potter a vu rouge quand tu as reçue tout ça… Il bouillonnait, rit Draco.  
  
- Bah… Suh chuchota des mots incompréhensibles.  
  
- Au fait, nee-san… Joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Yue embrassa sa sœur sur la joue.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Oh, ah bon ? T'as quel âge, ma grande sœur chérie ? sourit Ashura.  
  
- J'ai 19 ans aujourd'hui.  
  
- Aujourd'hui ? dit Draco. Eh ben, joyeux anniversaire. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais offert quelque chose…  
  
- C'est pas la peine, je suis contente de te voir. Bon, je vais aller voir Harry, vous savez où il est ?  
  
Ils secouèrent la tête.  
  
- Bon, je pars à la chasse alors, dit-elle en souriant. A ce soir !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh avait passé près de deux heures à chercher Harry, mais sans succès. Elle tenta sa propre chambre et…  
  
Elle referma sa porte derrière elle et marcha à pas de loup, Suh posa ses bras sur le matelas, près de Harry qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle sourit.   
  
Suh retira délicatement les lunettes du nez du garçon et les posa à son chevet. Harry lui attrapa alors le poignet, toujours endormi.  
  
- Makoto… dit-il doucement.  
  
- Je suis là… lui murmura-t-elle en réponse, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Une larme coula sur l'oreiller.  
  
- Ne pars plus…  
  
Suh posa sa tête contre celle d'Harry et lui embrassa le front. Il ouvrit les yeux et cru de nouveau rêver.  
  
- Encore un rêve… dit-il.  
  
- Je dirais plutôt une chimère, Harry chéri…  
  
Il redressa, tenant toujours son poignet. Il le lâcha.  
  
- Makoto !!!  
  
- C'est moi, sourit-elle.  
  
Il la serra contre lui.  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué !!  
  
- Je sais, désolée… elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa.  
  
- Si tu pars une nouvelle fois, je te suivrai. Rien à faire de l'école !  
  
- Harry, ça ne se reproduira plus…  
  
- J'y compte bien, j'ai cru mourir d'ennui sans toi.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça, tu as des amis tout de même.  
  
- Oui, mais…   
  
Harry lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille. Suh rougit et le frappa avec l'oreiller.  
  
- Effectivement, ça me gênerai d'apprendre que tu aies fait ça avec eux !! Crétin !  
  
- C'est toi qui a commencé, riait Harry.  
  
- Mais je ne parlais pas de ça ! Pervers !  
  
Harry lui saisit les poignets.  
  
- Oui, et heureux de l'être… Quoi ?  
  
Suh lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi… et cette Chang.  
  
Harry s'arrêta de sourire et embrassa la jeune fille.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle te harcèle, cette fille. Tu lui as fait quoi ?  
  
- Rien, je t'assure, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau.  
  
- Et puis je m'en fiche après tout. Dis, je peux dormir avec toi, tu avais l'air si bien…  
  
Harry ouvrit ses bras et Suh s'y installa.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à grelotter un peu. Suh se redressa à demi et regarda Harry.  
  
- Ca va, Harry ?  
  
- J'ai un peu froid…  
  
Suh s'allongea sur lui et plaça ses mains autour du cou d'Harry.  
  
- Ca va mieux ? dit-elle.  
  
- Oui, beaucoup mieux… Makoto, il faut que je te dise…  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- C'est à propos de ta mère…  
  
Suh se redressa.  
  
- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, c'est ça ?  
  
Harry acquiesça. Suh lui tourna le dos.  
  
- Non, non… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Albus n'a pas voulu m'en parler…  
  
- Elle est morte.  
  
Malgré le fait que la jeune fille avait le dos tourné, Harry voyait qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Suh fit un geste de la main et s'essuya le visage, elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Je discutais avec ta mère et… Raziel est venu…  
  
Suh eut une expression horrifiée, les mains plaqués sur la bouche.  
  
- Harry, dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui… Je t'en prie…  
  
Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.  
  
« Je n'ose pas lui dire que j'ai lu son journal en plus de ça… »  
  
Suh s'allongea face contre le matelas et se mit à sangloter, ses mains agrippant fermement ses draps. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, en essayant de la consoler.  
  
Suh prit Harry dans ses bras et pleura contre lui, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il lui tapota le dos, le temps qu'elle se calme.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
Suh le lâcha.  
  
- C'est pas ta faute, tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose contre mon frère, de toute façon.  
  
- …  
  
- Tu es resté avec ma mère… jusqu'à la fin ?  
  
- Oui…  
  
« Comme avec Folken, d'ailleurs » pensa Harry.  
  
- Merci. Au moins, elle n'est pas partie seule… Mon père le sait ?  
  
- Je le lui ai dit…  
  
Suh acquiesça.  
  
- Je m'inquiète pour lui…  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, j'ai essayé de le re-contacter mais je n'ai pas réussi.  
  
- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen…  
  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
- Ecoute, s'inquiéter ne servira à rien. Le directeur a dit qu'il faisait tout son possible pour le retrouver.   
  
- Bien…  
  
- Il y a une fête ce soir, tu le sais ? dit Harry.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry se pencha sur elle et s'installa sur son épaule.  
  
- Pour la Saint-Valentin, je t'ai offert quelque chose…  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Bah oui, quand même. Attends…  
  
Harry se leva et sortit une grande boîte blanche de dessous le lit.  
  
- Tiens.  
  
Suh ouvrit le paquet et cligna les yeux.  
  
- Harry… Elle est magnifique. Merci, mon chéri.  
  
Harry rougit puis secoua la tête.   
  
Suh tenait dans les mains une longue robe noire avec deux fines brettelles, fendue sur le côté et une fermeture éclair dans le dos. Elle était assez moulante, ce que vit Suh avec suspicion.  
  
- Magnifique, mais vachement… Tu veux que je porte ça pour ce soir ?  
  
Il secoua de nouveau la tête, sourire béat.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille à cette fête ce soir, dis ? Suh regardait Harry.  
  
- C'est la fête des amoureux aujourd'hui…  
  
- Raison de plus, j'ai pas envie de la passer avec tout le monde. Je veux juste la passer avec toi.  
  
- D'accord, soyons égoïstes.  
  
Suh rit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius Malfoy était dans l'immense jardin de sa demeure, maintenant vide. Il avait libéré tous les Elfes de maison et vivait dans sa solitude depuis un peu plus de deux mois.   
  
Depuis le départ de son fils et la mort de sa femme.  
  
L'homme était face à un énorme chêne, et le regardait pensif. Il posa la main sur le tronc et s'agenouilla, près d'une pierre tombale.  
  
- Narcissa…  
  
C'était l'endroit où Lucius avait décidé de l'enterrer, il y avait beaucoup de soleil et le terrain était dégagé. Il déposa une rose.  
  
- Je n'aime pas que l'on m'épie, surtout quand il s'agit de toi, Wormtail. Sors de là !!!  
  
Le petit homme se montra, le regard méprisant.  
  
- Le maître veut te voir.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Snape s'est enfui, dit Peter.  
  
Lucius sourit.  
  
- Impossible, il est en piteux état. Comment aurait-il pu ?  
  
- C'est justement la question que se pose le maître, insista Peter.  
  
- Je viens.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Suh étaient descendus ensemble dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du dîner. Harry s'arrêta dans le hall et expliqua à la jeune fille le coup des échanges d'écharpes et celle-ci accepta avec plaisir celle d'Harry.  
  
Suh mit la sienne autour du cou d'Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry sourit.  
  
- C'est pour quel honneur, ça ? dit-il.  
  
- Faut-il qu'il y ait toujours une raison à mon attachement à ta personne, Harry ? sourit Suh.  
  
- Non, mais j'adore t'entendre me dire des mots doux…  
  
Il embrassa de nouveau.  
  
- Moi j'aime quand tu es si éloquent…  
  
Harry la regarda dans les yeux et s'arrêta, un peu embarrassé. Il lui embrassa les doigts de la Slytherin.  
  
- On continuera plus tard, mon cœur. Je n'aimerais pas que l'on nous épie…  
  
- Pas de problème, dit-elle.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
- SUH !!!!!  
  
Ron et Hermione coururent vers la jeune fille et bouscula involontairement Harry qui grogna. Ginny vint également, toute souriante.  
  
- Bonjour, vous trois ! sourit-elle.  
  
- Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu ! Où étais-tu ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- J'avais une histoire urgente à régler… Je suis si contente de vous revoir en pleine forme !!  
  
- Moi je suis heureux de te revoir !! dit Ron.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et Suh cligna des yeux.  
  
- Ben ouais quoi ! Harry n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ton absence, il devenait fatiguant à force, riait Ron.  
  
- Eh, ça veut dire quoi ? dit Harry.  
  
- Effectivement, j'approuve, dit Hermione.  
  
Ils s'assirent ensemble à leur table.  
  
- Ca s'est bien passé avec… dit Hermione en laissant continuer la jeune fille.   
  
- Plus ou moins, Hagrid ne reviendra pas avant quelques temps.  
  
- Ah bon… Sinon tu es au courant pour ce soir ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, mais nous ne serons pas à la fête, dit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.  
  
- Quoi ? Raconte, firent les filles.  
  
Elles discutèrent entre elles, laissant Ron et Harry avec les autres.  
  
- Comment s'est passé tes retrouvailles, alors ? dit Ron en un clin d'œil.  
  
- ... Bien, bien, rougit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?  
  
Harry regardait les jumeaux regarder avec des yeux brillants un magazine qui semblait être d'origine muggle.  
  
- Je sais pas, Ron se pencha et se rapprocha. C'est pas mal, dis donc. Moi j'aime bien celui-là…  
  
Le rouquin montrait du doigt un endroit de la revue qu'Harry ne pouvait voir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Un magazine de lingerie féminine, sourit Yue.  
  
Hermione tourna alors sa tête vers les garçons et regarda son petit-ami.  
  
- QUOI ?! Ronald Weasley, retire ton nez de cette revue et tout de suite !! cria Hermione.  
  
- Mais 'Mione…  
  
- Pas de mais ! elle lui tira l'oreille.  
  
Mihoshi rigolait mais s'arrêta, quelqu'un lui tirait l'oreille également.  
  
- Aïe, ça fait mal !! Qui… ! Oh, Lavande…  
  
Il fit un sourire en coin. Lavande lui lança un regard froid et s'éloigna.  
  
- Mais Lavande ! C'est qu'un magazine, euh !!! Reviens !!!  
  
Il partit à la poursuite de sa dulcinée.  
  
- Vous êtes pas marrantes les filles, dit Yue. C'est juste des vêtements !  
  
- Yue, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! dit Hermione, Ron faisait la tête.  
  
- Qui te dit qu'il ne veut pas t'offrir ça, hein ? Yue fit un clin d'œil au rouquin et continua de feuilleter les pages. Oh, sympa ça…  
  
Harry se pencha, curieux.  
  
- Ah ouais, joli… il sourit.  
  
Yue lui frappa le crâne.  
  
- Mais ça va pas ?! Harry grimaçait de douleur.  
  
- C'est à ma sœur que tu penses avec cet air de pervers, toi ? dit Yue, les yeux menaçants.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- T'aimerais pas savoir, je t'assure…  
  
-Moi, j'aimerais bien…  
  
Suh mit son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et regarda le magazine.  
  
- Ben, euh… fit Harry.  
  
- Toujours aussi éloquent, Harry. Eh ! Ne me dis pas que tu me voies porter des trucs pareils ???!!  
  
Harry baissa la tête, rouge et secoua lentement la tête.  
  
- Bah si, murmura-t-il.  
  
- SUKEBE !!!!!  
  
Suh étrangla gentiment Harry qui criait.   
  
- Ron ! Au secours, dit-il en mimant une suffocation.  
  
- J'ai déjà des ennuis avec la mienne, débrouille-toi tout seul avec la tienne, dit Ron en pointant du doigt Hermione.  
  
- Eh ! firent Suh et Hermione en même temps.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « la mienne » ? dit Hermione en le regardant de façon suspicieuse.  
  
- Rien, que je t'aime, c'est tout, Ron l'embrassa et la jeune fille continua de discuter avec Ginny, les joues rosies.  
  
De loin, à la table des Ravenclaw, une fille bouillonnait de rage. Harry était souriant et heureux avec Suzuhara, et Cho ne pouvait pas le permettre. Elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour les faire se séparer…   
  
- N'importe quoi, mais j'y arriverai…  
  
Harry éternua, et Suh replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille du garçon.  
  
- A tes souhaits, dit-elle.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Youhei arriva et s'assit près de Ron et Yue.  
  
- Salut tout le monde… NEE-CHAN !!!!! T'es de retour !!!!  
  
- Euh, oui Hei-kun, ça va ? sourit-elle.  
  
- Bah ouais, sûr. Joyeux anniversaire, Makoto !  
  
Il lui fit un énorme câlin, sous les yeux étonnés de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que Ginny.  
  
- C'est ton anniversaire ?!!! firent-ils.  
  
- Bah oui,…  
  
- Ouah, c'est si romantique, dit Ginny.  
  
- Je vois pas trop en quoi, dit Suh, un peu perturbée.  
  
- Moi si, dit Harry en passant son bras discrètement sur la hanche de la jeune fille.  
  
- Je vois pas en… Oh, d'accord…  
  
Ils mangèrent en continuant leurs discussions incessantes.  
  
- Oh, c'est bientôt l'heure ! Je vais aller me préparer, Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue et partit en compagnie de Ginny.  
  
- C'est vrai, elle a raison, je vous laisse, dit Youhei.  
  
- Nous aussi, dirent les jumeaux.  
  
- Ben, il reste plus que nous trois, dit Ron.  
  
- Désolé Ron, nous aussi on va y aller, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
- Merci, laissez-moi seul, comme d'habitude…  
  
- Mais non, Hermione te rejoindra dans pas longtemps.  
  
- Ouais, bah à demain alors, dit Ron  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était debout, face à un siège vide. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le Seigneur l'avait appelé lui, après tout, c'est Wormtail qui s'occupe de toutes les sales besognes. Lorsqu'il jeta de nouveau la tête vers le fauteuil, Voldemort y était assis ; Lucius mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête.  
  
- Lucius, lève la tête, dit l'homme.  
  
Il s'exécuta.  
  
- Vous me cherchiez, maître ?  
  
- Severus Snape s'en évadé, comment cela s'est-il produit ?  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, maître…  
  
L'homme serpent s'apprêta à lui jeter un sort lorsqu'un Death-eater arriva tout en sueur.  
  
- Maître !!!!!!  
  
- Quoi encore ?!  
  
- On nous attaque !!!!!!  
  
- Comment ?! Qui se permet de…  
  
- Les géants !!!!  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	40. Terror's Wave

Chapitre 39 : Terror's Wave  
  
De l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Voldemort pu constater les faits : les géants avaient encerclés tout le périmètre, détruisant les protections et capturant toute vie qu'ils croisaient. L'homme serpent cria de rage.  
  
- Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient ici ?!!! Qui leur a donné notre position ?!!!!  
  
- Ils ont capturé beaucoup des nôtres, ils les ont fait parler de force…  
  
- Qu'attendez-vous pour les attaquer ?!  
  
- Nos sorts ne leur font aucun effet, my Lord !  
  
Voldemort sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les armureries où devaient être exposés les items des fondateurs.  
  
- TOI ! dit Voldemort.  
  
Raziel avait dans les mains l'épée de Godric Gryffindor et des éclats de verre tout autour de lui.  
  
- Tu en as mis du temps à venir, Voldemort…  
  
- C'est toi qui a libéré le traître ! Pourquoi ?!   
  
- Il n'était pas convenu de le torturer, je l'ai emmené en lieu sûr.  
  
- Je croyais que le sort des humains ne t'intéressaient pas !  
  
- C'est vrai, mais Severus Snape est mon père. Salut !  
  
Il disparut.  
  
En moins d'une journée, la cachette de Voldemort fut détruite par les géants, l'homme serpent dût battre en retraite pour le moment. Avec une poignée de fidèles, il retourna dans l'ancienne demeure des Riddle pour s'y cacher.  
  
- Wormtail !  
  
- Mon maître…  
  
- Rappelle tous les Dementors et créatures qui puissent nous aider. Ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront…  
  
- Serons-nous assez, face aux géants ? demanda Peter.  
  
Vodemort sourit.  
  
- Je vais faire appel aux gobelins…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque Suh se réveilla dans les bras d'Harry, elle constata qu'il faisait encore très sombre à l'extérieur. Elle se mit à bailler et réveilla son compagnon.  
  
- Harry, dit-elle doucement.  
  
- Mm, quoi ?  
  
- Il faut se lever, les cours…  
  
- Il fait encore nuit…  
  
Suh prit sa montre et cligna des yeux. Il était 6 :48.  
  
- Harry chéri, il est presque sept heures.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi fait-il…  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa passer un petit être.  
  
- Miss, maîtresse ! Dobby vient vous chercher, miss !! dit l'elfe.  
  
- Bonjour. Que se passe-t-il, Dobby ?  
  
- Des dragons, maîtresse !! Partout dans l'école, au moins une dizaine dans le parc, une vingtaine aux alentours de la Forêt et pleins dans les airs, maîtresse ! Ils veulent vous parler !!!  
  
L'elfe gesticulait, ne tenant pas sur place, les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il fait si sombre… Bon, je me change et je descends, merci Dobby.  
  
Le petit elfe partit.  
  
- Pourquoi sont-il là, à ton avis ? demanda Harry en enfilant son pantalon.  
  
- Comme cela fait un mois normalement que je ne l'ai pas vu, il attend sûrement ma réponse, dit Suh.  
  
- Ah bon, avec une escorte personnelle ?  
  
- Ouais, c'est Hagrid qui aurait été content de voir ça…  
  
Ils descendirent jusqu'au Hall d'entrée où plusieurs élèves étaient entassés entre eux, apeurés et criant dans tous les sens. Le professeur McGonagall tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer.  
  
- Suh ! Dieu merci, tu es saine et sauve ! dit le professeur.  
  
Suh sourit, un peu embarrassée.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ?  
  
- Il y a un dragon énorme dans la Grande Salle ! Je crois que c'est le leader…  
  
- Je ne suis pas énorme, dit le dragon en crachant du feu.  
  
Les élèves partirent du hall, apeurés. Suh et Harry entrèrent.  
  
- Shooting Star ! Ce n'était pas la peine de les effrayer ! dit Suh dans un ton de reproche.  
  
Le dragon se mit à rire.  
  
- Excuse-moi petit démon. C'est tellement risible que je ne peux m'en empêcher…  
  
- Mouais… Au fait, merci pour la dernière fois. Comment tu as fait pour nous déboussoler, comme ça ?  
  
Shooting Star leva la patte et secoua le doigt, faisant sortir sa longue langue de la bouche.  
  
- Si je te le dis, ce n'est plus un secret…  
  
Suh cligna des yeux.  
  
- T'es vraiment têtu, toi !  
  
- C'est dans ma nature, petit démon… Tiens, n'es-tu pas celui que tout le monde nomme « Le Survivant » ? dit le dragon en regardant Harry dans les yeux.  
  
Harry parut mal à l'aise et acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, Shiva m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, petit homme du nom de Harry Potter.  
  
- Ah bon ? fit le garçon.  
  
- Dis-moi, Shooting Star, pourquoi es-tu venu avec ton clan ?  
  
- J'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chassé du Dementors, dit-il en crachant de nouveau du feu.  
  
- Ecoute, pour l'humain…  
  
- Je t'adore, petit démon. Mais c'est non. Je dois venger mon fils ou il ne reposera jamais en paix…  
  
Suh sembla déçue.  
  
- Au fait, nous avons croisés des géants un peu plus au Nord…  
  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas entretués, au moins ? Ce sont nos alliés !!! s'exclama Suh.  
  
- Non, non. Apparemment, ils revenaient d'un massacre. Ils avaient des prisonniers.  
  
- Ils ont dû trouver la cachette de l'homme serpent alors… il faut que je parle à Fridvula…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tiens…  
  
Shooting Star fit tomber des cendres face à la jeune fille.  
  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Suh.  
  
- La lettre que t'a laissé Fridvula avec son rapport détaillé…  
  
- Euh, oui mais là, c'est brûlé…Comment va-t-elle… Harry s'arrêta de parler quand le dragon le dévisagea.  
  
- J'ai rien dit, dit Harry en grimaçant.  
  
Suh mit sa main au-dessus des cendres et récita une ancienne formule. La cendre se mit à se lever et à reprendre sa forme initiale. Il fallut quelques secondes à peine, et la lettre se trouva à ses pieds. Suh l'ouvrit.  
  
« P'tit chou ( Suh rigola à son appellation )  
  
Nous avons réussi à débusquer des espions de Voldemort qui traînaient en Transylvanie. Apparemment, les vampires ont accepté de s'allier à lui, gare à ton cou ! ( Suh grimaça )  
  
Les Humains devront faire attention, les loups-garous aussi seraient dans le coup.  
  
Les espions ont été enfermés comme convenu dans la prison d'Azkaban, il y en a très peu pour le moment mais ils ne s'échapperont pas car les dragons gardent le bâtiment, toujours comme convenu !   
  
Shooting Star m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à recruter des Ogres, ( Suh jeta un œil étonnée au dragon qui sourcilla ) je ne sais pas où il veut en venir. Ils sont bêtes, il a dû les appâter avec la chair des Dementors. Il paraît qu'ils adorent ça…  
  
D'un camp comme dans un autre, nous somme à égalité. Le choix vous appartient, les Humains.  
  
Borrey »   
  
Suh soupira.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
Suh lui tendit la lettre qu'il lit rapidement.  
  
- Erk, des vampires !  
  
- Exactement, il fait se méfier d'eux… Je vais donner ça à Albus. Vous pourrez rester ici, je vais expliquer la situation aux élèves, sourit Suh.  
  
- Merci… Et rassure-les, je ne mangerais que de l'herbe pour cette fois. Je m'affinerai un peu, j'ai pas pris un peu de poids, d'après toi ?  
  
Suh se mit à rire.  
  
- Shooting Star, lorsque tu seras empâté, tu ne pourras plus bouger. Tu es très bien comme ça !  
  
Le dragon essaya de sourire mais dût s'arrêter car il n'y arrivait pas.  
  
- Par contre, vous dormirez dehors. Les élèves mangent dans cette salle, et toi tu prends toute la place !  
  
- D'accord, d'accord.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quand Suh et Harry partirent à la rencontre de Dumbledore dans son bureau, ils trouvèrent celui-ci en train de lire un parchemin.  
  
- Bonjour Albus.  
  
- Oh, bonjour les enfants. Vous allez bien ?  
  
Ils acquiescèrent en souriant.  
  
- Tiens, il y a de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles mais il faut que tu le saches, dit Suh en tendant la lettre à son tuteur.  
  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit le vieil homme.  
  
- Comprendre quoi ? dit Suh.  
  
- Lis ça.  
  
Harry se pencha sur elle et lit pardessus son épaule.  
  
« Albus  
  
Je viens de recevoir un rapport inquiétant, mais personne ne semblait vouloir s'en préoccuper…   
  
Des vampires.   
  
J'en ai croisé plus d'une dizaine dans les ruelles de Londres, dans les vieux quartiers. Je crains qu'ils ne recommencent leurs sombres manigances.  
  
J'en ai fait suivre certains, et il s'avère qu'ils se retrouvent tous au même endroit : La maisonnette des mages. Réputés pour y avoir abriter tous les anciens détraqués magiques et créatures mystiques en fuite.  
  
Ils ne se rassemblent pas pour rien, il y a toute une assemblée.  
  
Mon informateur m'a fait part d'une nouvelle inquiétante : Dahlia et Wilheim sont là.  
  
Dis à ma sœur de faire très attention, ainsi qu'a mes frères et la petite.  
  
Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose comme à maman ou papa.  
  
Néo »  
  
- Merlin, Dahlia ! fit Suh.  
  
- Qui sont ces deux-là ? dit Harry.  
  
Albus attendait également la réponse.  
  
Suh avait les yeux ouverts, regardant le vide.  
  
- Dahlia est celle que l'on appelle « la Mère ». La Reine des Damnés, c'est elle qui a enfanté tous les vampires pures, ceux qui n'ont pas été mordus pour le devenir.  
  
- Elle est dangereuse ? demanda Harry.  
  
Suh était blême.  
  
- Très. Je ne l'ai jamais croisée, et je prie pour que cela ne m'arrive pas… Elle ne craint pas le soleil…   
  
- En quoi est-elle dangereuse ? demanda Albus.  
  
- Les vampires sont réputés pour s'approprier des proies jeunes et beaux… Suh jeta un regard en biais à Harry.  
  
- Et ce Wilheim ?  
  
- Un vampire qui a l'air d'avoir près de vingt cinq ans. Je ne sais rien d'autre pour son apparence, mais je sais en tout cas qu'il est cruel. C'est le fils de Dahlia, le seul qui ai survécu pendant toutes ces années. Il méprise les Humains, Albus, je ne supporte pas la présence des vampires. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si j'en croise…  
  
- Comment se fait-il que tu ne supportes pas leur présence ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ils m'attirent.  
  
- Je ne comprends plus…   
  
Suh baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien.  
  
- Il n'y a pas un moyen de les tuer ? Ou les repousser ? dit Harry.  
  
- Normalement, le soleil et les pieux en bois, en plein cœur. Mais pas ces deux-là…  
  
- Et l'eau bénite et les croix ? dit Harry.  
  
- Ca c'est les Muggles qui ont inventé ça, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça malheureusement. Albus, il faut contacter les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix…  
  
- Oui, je vais envoyer une missive.  
  
Suh siffla doucement et fit apparaître Suzaku.  
  
- Ma petite Suzaku, tu pourrais apporter des missives au membre de l'Ordre ?  
  
- Bien sûr, maîtresse.  
  
Dumbledore écrivit ses lettres et les transmit à Suzaku qui s'envola.  
  
- Ce soir, réunion à 21h, ne soyez pas en retard.  
  
- Quoi ?… Moi aussi ? fit Harry.  
  
Le directeur sourit.  
  
- Oui, toi aussi, c'est important. J'ai des choses à te révéler et je pense que c'est le bon moment.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait un silence pesant dans les cachots ce jour-là. Sam avait le visage de plus en plus pâle. Lorsque Suh entra dans la salle, accompagnée d'Harry, Sam eut un hoquet de surprise.  
  
Elle quitta son siège et se dirigea vers sa nièce.  
  
- Makoto…  
  
- Sam, tu as une mine affreuse, dit Suh en regardant sa tante de haut en bas.  
  
- Où étais-tu ? J'étais si inquiète… J'annule le cours, sortez ! dit Sam d'une voix forte.  
  
Les élèves prirent leurs affaires et sortirent en silence, lançant des regards médusés et étonnés.  
  
Sam s'assit sur un pupitre et prit les mains de Suh dans les siennes.  
  
- Tu as appris pour Shiva ?  
  
- Oui…  
  
- Mon dieu, en si peu de temps. Ma chérie, je me suis inquiétée.  
  
- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec Shooting Star, le dragon rouge.  
  
- Grave ? demanda Sam.  
  
- Non, mais… Sam, tu me fais peur.  
  
La femme secoua la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, mais la prochaine fois, préviens-nous. Papa a failli avoir une attaque quand il a apprit ton départ précipité.  
  
- Pardon, Suh baissa la tête.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Severus ?  
  
Suh secoua la tête.  
  
- Je comprends…  
  
« Je suis tellement inutile… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Au même moment, dans les ruelles bondées de Diagon Alley, un groupe de personnes se fondaient dans la foule insouciante et attiraient leurs proies avec une facilité déconcertante.   
  
Une femme et un homme, près de Gringotts, regardaient avec désarroi ce qui allait se produire dans peu de temps.  
  
Autour d'eux, il y avait plusieurs groupes de personnes assis sur les marches de la banque, près à tout éventualité.  
  
- Ces Humains,… Ils sont si insignifiants et insouciants, dit l'homme.   
  
Ils avait les yeux couleur lavande, et des cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit. Son teint mât et sa haute stature ne passaient pas inaperçus dans une foule pareille. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'au torse, une cape bleu nuit et un pantalon en cuir noir avec des ceintures à motifs différés et des bottes anciennes.  
  
- C'est ce qui rend la chose si amusante. Je ne regrette pas d'être revenue ici. Quand dis-tu, mon fils ?  
  
Un sourire charmeur, une chevelure ondulée et une cape dissimulant tout son corps.  
  
- Je te suivrai au bout du monde, s'il le fallait, Mère. Tu as toujours les meilleurs idées, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un repas organisé comme celui-ci…  
  
- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Dahlia.  
  
- Qu'attendons-nous, au juste ? dit Wilheim.  
  
- Le signal…  
  
Peu après, il y eut un cri de panique général. Une marque d'un vert flamboyant au dessus d'une boutique représentant un crâne et un serpent sortant de sa mâchoire apparu et une multitudes d'étincelles vertes jaillirent de tous les coins des rues. En l'espace de quelques secondes, plusieurs personnes tombèrent, blessés ou sans vie.   
  
Dahlia sourit en fermant les yeux et mit sa main à l'oreille.  
  
- Entends-tu ça, mon fils ? Ce requiem que nous composent les Humains ? N'est-il pas sublime ?  
  
- Oh si, Mère. Il est splendide, mais ne devrions-nous pas agir ? J'ai bien peur que l'on nous ai oublié dans toute cette agitation.  
  
- Tu as raison, mon fils. Mes fidèles et mes tendres enfants, dit la femme à son groupe, il est temps pour vous de faire ce que vous attendiez depuis ce retour au pays. N'épargnez personne et ramenez-moi tous les futurs potentiels !  
  
Il y eut un cri de joie unanime et les vampires partirent à la chasse.  
  
Un peu en retrait, un jeune homme s'éclipsa en un battement de cil.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
En début d'après-midi, tous les professeurs furent appelés au bureau du directeur. Les cours furent suspendus pour la journée et les élèves était dans l'obligation de rester dans la salle commune jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à votre avis ? dit Ron.  
  
- Aucune idée, mais vu la tête du professeur McGonagall, ce doit être quelque chose de grave, dit Hermione en se recroquevillant sur le canapé avec Ron.  
  
- Je suis pas sûre, dit Ginny en chuchotant, mais j'ai cru entendre Flitwick parler d'une attaque soudaine, quelque part.  
  
- Harry, tu n'as pas… dit Ron en regardant sa cicatrice.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Rien, mais j'ai un doute…  
  
- Sur quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Harry regarda ses amis et soupira.  
  
- Le directeur a parlé de vampires, tout à l'heure avec nous alors…  
  
Ron s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, serrant un peu plus sa petite-amie contre lui. Hermione resta de marbre et Ginny semblait tester toutes les couleurs possibles à son teint déjà pâle.  
  
- Quoi ? firent-ils doucement.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, ne dramatisez pas ! Mais je crois que…  
  
Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et fit place à McGonagall. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'Harry.  
  
- Potter, suivez-moi.  
  
Il regarda ses amis et acquiesça.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Harry vit que Suh patientait à l'extérieur, apparemment tout aussi surprise que lui. Le professeur de métamorphose partit et les élèves suivirent au pas de course.  
  
Dans l'infirmerie flottait une odeur de désinfectant encore plus désagréable qu'avant et de multiples bandages traînaient sur le sol. Pomfrey effectuait des allers et retours rapides entre les lits. Elle vit McGonagall et secoua la tête.  
  
- Venez.  
  
Suh courut à l'intérieur, en bousculant Harry.  
  
- NEO !!!!  
  
Son frère était étendu sur l'un des lits, du sang tachait son visage et ses mains tremblaient. Il n'était pas le seul, mais la famille passait avant tout. Suh retira doucement la cape de Néo.  
  
- Merlin, dans quel état tu es ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
  
- Les vampires… et des Death-eaters. Tout était planifié, ils ont tué un nombre incalculable de sorciers en l'espace d'une heure. On a rien pu faire.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Néo.   
  
Harry s'approcha.  
  
- Ils sont bien décidés à t'avoir, Harry. Tu devras faire très attention, dit Néo.  
  
- Oui, compris.  
  
- Harry, Suh. Vous voilà, dit Dumbledore. Vu ce qui s'est passé, j'ai dû malencontreusement avancé la réunion. Suivez-moi.  
  
- Je m'occupe de monsieur Suzuhara, et il vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes, dit l'infirmière.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent, assis patiemment. Harry connaissait tout le monde mais fut stupéfait de voir le masque mortuaire qu'ils portaient tous. Sirius et Remus étaient en retrait.  
  
Les adultes regardaient avec suspicion Suh qui suivait le directeur. Elle ne leur accorda aucun regard.  
  
- Harry, dit joyeusement monsieur Weasley. Je suis content de te voir !  
  
- Bonjour monsieur…  
  
Dumbledore s'assit à son fauteuil, Suh près de lui.  
  
- Bien, attendons quelques minutes et…  
  
- C'est bon, Albus. Je suis là, dit Néo.  
  
- Ah, bon. Commençons alors. Je ne vous cacherai rien, l'attaque qui a été menée était bien l'œuvre des Death-eaters.   
  
Il y eut un silence comprit.  
  
- Mais il y a tout de même la mort inexpliquée des dizaines de gens retrouvées dans les ruelles…  
  
- Inexpliquée ? dit Suh.  
  
- Des corps mutilés et les entrailles ouvertes, la peur sur le visage des victimes…  
  
Suh ferma les yeux et s'adossa sur le dossier, elle se sentait mal.   
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens mal… »  
  
- Makoto ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Albus, qui s'était redressé.  
  
Elle s'appuya sur le vieil homme et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
- Tu es brûlante, mon enfant…  
  
Suh avait des images étranges dans la tête, comme des fragments.   
  
Diagon Alley, Londres, une maison qui semblait ancienne, un groupe de personnes autour d'un feu, des vampires et une mare de sang, des sacrifices humains atroces, des cadavres dépecés et Kane au milieu de tout ça…  
  
Suh poussa le vieil homme et se mit à hurler, se tenant la tête et déplaçant les meubles dans ses déplacements.   
  
- MAKOTO !!!! Néo la tenait fermement dans ses bras, elle le frappait pour qu'il la laisse.  
  
- Makoto, calme-toi !!! dit Albus.  
  
- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi, cessez d'envahir mon esprit !!! Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir…  
  
Suh répéta ses mots sans cesse.  
  
Néo tomba au sol, Suh dans ses bras, elle tremblait et sa fièvre semblait persister.  
  
- Albus, je crois que ce qu'elle voit à un rapport avec ce qui se passe… dit Néo.  
  
- Ou ce qui se passera, dit Harry, sceptique.  
  
Ils le regardèrent.  
  
- C'est ta mère qui m'a dit ça… Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre, dit le brun.  
  
Néo déposa délicatement sa sœur dans les bras d'Harry et l'escorta jusqu'à la porte du bureau.  
  
- Attends… Suh agrippait la manche de la robe du directeur.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es malade, il faut que tu t'alites.  
  
- Kane, c'est lui… les corps mutilés, dit Suh faiblement, le visage en sueur. Des vampires…  
  
Elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'Harry qui sortit en trombe.  
  
Néo regarda les deux jeunes adolescents partir et Dumbledore toussa en attirant le regard de tous.  
  
- J'ai reçu un message étrange, peu après le massacre de Diagon Alley…  
  
Il lut à voix haute et distinctes :  
  
« Déjeuner à gorges déployés !!!  
  
Depuis quelques temps déjà, un étrange phénomène se produit en plein centre de Londres.   
  
Pas d'erreur possible, les vampires veulent vous attaquer.   
  
Ils n'ont fait aucune revendication, c'est une guerre ouverte !   
  
Méfiez-vous, sorcières et sorciers. Il semblerait qu'ils veuillent s'en prendre à votre monde.  
  
Pour pouvoir différencier un vampire d'un Humain, il suffit de lui jeter de l'eau bénite, cela les surprendra et c'est là qu'il faudra les décapiter. C'est un moyen sûr et efficace.  
  
Ils sont à la solde de Voldemort, comme l'a déjà dit Néo, j'en suis certain. Ils recherchent Harry Potter pour le mener à l'homme serpent, mais je crains qu'en le voyant, les vampires ne changent d'avis. Il a un potentiel non négligeable. Sur ce… »  
  
- Ce n'est pas signé, dit Albus.  
  
Néo grogna.  
  
- Ca, c'est du Raziel tout craché.  
  
- S'il nous fait part de cela, c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le prétend, dit le vieil homme.  
  
Néo ne répondit pas.  
  
- Albus, que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Minerva.  
  
- Le plus simple d'abord serait d'en informer les élèves. Ils doivent être prudents, ensuite en parler aux personnes sûrs et qui pourraient nous apporter un soutien.  
  
- Cela se compte sur les doigts, dit Arthur. Ils ont tous peur de… Vous-savez-qui.  
  
- Makoto a réussi à convaincre les dragons, à ce que j'ai vu, dit le ministre.  
  
- Oui, et les géants aussi.  
  
- Ils gardent Azkaban à ce qu'on raconte, dit Mondingus Fletcher.  
  
- Oui, les prisonniers y sont renvoyés de force.  
  
- Nous continuerons ce soir cette discussion. Vous voulez sans doutes parler à vos enfants, et moi je m'inquiète pour Suh.  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de son bureau et quitta les lieux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Voldemort écoutait le bruit des bûches dans le feu crépitant de la cheminée, les mains crispés sur son fauteuil. Ses fidèles serviteurs avaient réussis, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et une jeune femme entra, suivi d'un garçon.  
  
- Oh, vous voilà, sourit Voldemort. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.  
  
- Tant de tristesse dans votre voix, Tom. ( il tressaillit à son nom ) Peut-être espériez-vous notre mort avec celles de ses Humains ? dit Dahlia en souriant.  
  
Elle prit un fauteuil et s'assit face à l'homme serpent.  
  
- Vous vous méprenez, très chère. Une chose me tracasse, rien qui puisse vous inquiéter.  
  
- Arrête un peu tes politesses, la vipère. Tu ne nous as pas appelés pour parler du beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Wilheim, un peu de tenue, je te prie. Pardonnez mon fils.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, Voldemort sourit, il a soif de « nouvelles conquêtes ».  
  
Wilheim sourit.  
  
- Je vois qu'on se comprend. Alors ?  
  
- Je vous avouerai que c'est la première fois que je vous vois. Alors je suppose que personne de cette époque ne peut vous identifier…  
  
Dahlia sourit.  
  
- Oh, je vois où vous voulez en venir…  
  
- Une infiltration ne vous gênerait sûrement pas ? dit Voldemort.  
  
- Où ça ? dit le garçon.  
  
- Là où il y a plein de viande fraîche en abondance…  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	41. Sand

Chapitre 40 : Sand's grain of the sand-box  
  
Suh était brûlante, Harry et Néo se démenaient tant bien que mal pour essayer de la soigner. La jeune fille avait une serviette humide sur le front, mais cela semblait totalement inefficace.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, dit Harry.  
  
- Il faut attendre que sa fièvre baisse, c'est tout, dit Néo. Je vais vous laisser tranquille…  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
Néo sortit.  
  
- Makoto… chuchota Harry.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
- Je t'en prie, guéris vite…  
  
Il laissa sa tête reposé sur le matelas et tint la main de Suh dans la sienne.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Malgré l'interdiction de sortir de leurs dortoirs, Draco et Ginny discutaient dans le parc de l'école, qui était étrangement silencieux. Ginny se laissa aller sur le banc et soupira.  
  
- J'en ai assez, à croire que les professeurs ne nous font pas confiance, dit Ginny.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas tort, après ce qui s'est passé ici...  
  
Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! C'est du passé, oublie ça, tu veux.  
  
Draco regardait le sol, pensif.  
  
- Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour ça, mais je réussirai… dit Draco.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Rien…  
  
- Au fait… Pourquoi as-tu échangé ton écharpe avec celle d'Hermione ? demanda Ginny sans le regarder.  
  
Draco cligna des yeux et regarda la jeune fille qui observait avec un intérêt étrange le ciel.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
- Comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton un peu brusque.  
  
« Je rêve ou… »   
  
- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Ca ne va pas ?! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? dit Ginny avec empressement, les joues empourprées.  
  
Le garçon recula légèrement.  
  
- Oh, pardon.  
  
- Je l'ai fait juste parce que tu me l'avais demandé… dit le blond.  
  
Ginny mit ses mains sur le visage.  
  
- Ginny, tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle.  
  
- Je… je crois que je commence sérieusement… à m'attacher à toi, c'est tout.  
  
Draco se redressa et quitta le banc.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, pas encore…  
  
- …  
  
Ginny soupira.  
  
Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes au dessus de leur tête et un hibou grand-duc se posa sur l'épaule de Draco. Il reconnut le volatile, détacha fébrilement le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau et lit le contenu.  
  
« Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais juste de m'écouter.  
  
Le maître s'est associé avec des vampires, je l'ai guetté. Il va en envoyer à Hogwarts.  
  
Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, mais je te dis la vérité.  
  
Crois-le ou non, mais ta mère m'a demandé de te laisser tranquille…  
  
Je le ferai, je respecterai sa dernière volonté  
  
Fais attention à toi  
  
Lucius »  
  
- Qu'as-tu, Draco ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête.  
  
- Il faut que tu informes ceux de ta maison…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune qui était maintenant vide, s'étirant longuement, Ron quitta son siège.  
  
- Que fais-tu ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Chercher ma sœur, je n'aime pas la savoir dehors alors que l'on nous a interdit de sortir.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé.  
  
- Ce n'est que ça ?  
  
- … Oui, enfin bon. Tu viens ?  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça.  
  
Les couloirs étaient silencieux et si calme que les deux adolescents pensaient que l'école avait été déserté. En traversant le couloir principal pour se rendre dans le Hall, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme. Hermione cligna des yeux et continua sa route en compagnie du rouquin.  
  
- Excusez-moi, dit l'homme.  
  
Ron se retourna.  
  
- Je cherche le professeur Dumbledore…  
  
- A quel sujet ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Pour le poste de professeur en soins des créatures magiques.  
  
- Ah, son bureau se trouve au premier étage, au fond du couloir Est.  
  
- Merci…  
  
L'homme leur jeta un dernier regard et s'en alla. Son regard croisa cependant celui d'Hermione qui frissonna : l'homme avait les pupilles violettes et un air menaçant, l'instant d'après, ses yeux reprirent la couleur d'origine.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as, 'Mione ?  
  
- … Je, non rien, je dois me faire des idées.  
  
« Ou peut-être pas… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dobby courait vers l'extérieurs des cuisines, tenant dans ses petites mains d'elfe un gros bol d'eau chaude. Il montait le plus rapidement possible les marches qui le séparait de la chambre. L'elfe en renversa une bonne partie sur les tapis mais ne s'en souciait guère, il s'arrêta net face au directeur qui patientait face à la porte de la chambre de Suh.  
  
- Dobby, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Pour Miss, monsieur le Directeur. Miss maîtresse est brûlante alors Dobby ramène de l'eau pour Miss !!  
  
Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, suivi par le petit être.  
  
- Monsieur, dit Harry en se levant.  
  
- Ca va Harry, reste assis.  
  
Dobby humidifia une serviette et la posa sur le front de Suh.  
  
- Comment va-t-elle ? Sa température a baissé ou pas ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Pas encore, professeur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude… Peut-être devrais-je…  
  
Un elfe de maison arriva alors et demanda au directeur de le suivre.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Un homme vous cherche, monsieur le Directeur. Il veut vous voir.  
  
- Bien, je te suis, dit Dumbledore. Harry, je te confie Suh.  
  
Il acquiesça de la tête.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Raziel avait un baluchon dans la main, remplis de bonnes choses à manger et des vêtements de rechange pour son père. Son « habitation » n'était pas des plus belles mais était très bien isolée du reste du monde. Quand il arriva dans la grotte, Severus était en train de désinfecter ses plaies bénignes. ( il lui en restait tout de même quelques-unes )  
  
Au fond de la grotte, dans un partie assez éclairée, il y avait l'épée de Gryffindor. Elle était suspendue par de nombreuses chaînes et maléfices à quiconque voulait s'en emparer. C'était une précaution que Raziel avait effectué, sans donner une explication à son paternel.  
  
- Papa, je t'ai ramené de quoi manger ! Et des vêtements aussi, dit Raziel.  
  
- Ah, merci.  
  
Le garçon s'assit et défit son sac de tissus, il tendit la chemise et le pantalon froissés.  
  
- Il y a eu une attaque cet après-midi à Diagon Alley, dit Raziel en mordant goulûment dans un morceau de pain.  
  
- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Death-eaters, vampires… Raziel haussa les épaules.  
  
- Des vampires ????  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Et le bilan ? Il y a eu des morts ? demanda Severus.  
  
Raziel acquiesça.  
  
- Des centaines de morts, des blessés, des disparus… qu'on ne retrouvera pas de toute façon.  
  
- Etais-tu là ?  
  
- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas mon problème.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Je me demande bien qui est le plus maléfique entre toi et Makoto, quand je t'entends parfois… »  
  
- Il faut que je retourne à Hogwarts, Raziel.  
  
- Non, c'est trop dangereux.  
  
- Et quoi encore ? Ta sœur doit être morte d'inquiétude !  
  
- Elle l'est. Mais les vampires s'en prennent aux humains, tu risques de tomber sur un os si tu pars maintenant, laisse passer.  
  
Le garçon soupira.  
  
- Si tu y vas, je t'accompagnerai.  
  
- Raziel, tu n'es pas vraiment le bienvenu là-bas…  
  
- Je sais, mais il faut tout de même que j'y aille. J'ai un détail à régler avec ma petite sœur…  
  
Il jeta un œil à l'épée et s'adossa sur le mur de pierre.  
  
- Dès que tu es prêt, on part.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh était dans un songe, ni lumière ni présence. Elle ne voyait rien. Il y avait cependant des bribes de voix, assez éloignées.  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
Le parc était désert, le lac était calme. Suh se trouvait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, elle fit signaler sa présence par de furtifs appels mais rien ne se passa. Le château était fermé quand elle voulut ouvrir les portes. Grimaçant face à la situation, elle partit au terrain de Quidditch.  
  
La jeune fille poussa la porte du terrain, personne. Enfin si.  
  
Quelqu'un était assis sur les gradins, le dos face à Suh. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre.  
  
Vu la carrure, il semblait avoir un peu plus de seize ans, la tête légèrement courbé. Les cheveux d'un noir profond et quelque peu désordonné, riant.  
  
Il n'était pas seul. Elle l'appela mais le garçon ne se retourna pas.  
  
La personne avait dans les bras quelqu'un, de petit. Un garçon qui penchait la tête pour voir qui les dérangeait.  
  
Deux paires d'yeux vert émeraude la regardèrent puis elle se réveilla.  
  
« Harry »  
  
- Harry, dit-elle.  
  
- Je suis là, Makoto.  
  
Il tenait sa main, le regard empli d'inquiétude. Suh tourna sa tête vers lui.  
  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Tu t'es évanouie tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est rien, repose-toi.  
  
- J'ai mal à la tête...  
  
- Tu veux de l'aspirine ?  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
- C'est pas de refus.  
  
Il sortit.  
  
- Dobby, tu es là… ?  
  
- Oui, miss maîtresse. Comment allez-vous ?  
  
- Comme quelqu'un qui se sent mal…   
  
Suh se redressa et tapota sur son matelas, faisant signe à l'elfe de venir s'asseoir. Il s'approcha.  
  
- Je me sens bizarre Dobby, ta magie peut m'aider, non ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Je ne sais pas Miss, mais je peux essayer.  
  
- S'il te plaît…  
  
Dobby mit ses mains à l'extrémité de la tête de Suh et elle ferma les yeux.  
  
Suh ressentit immédiatement une douleur identique à tout à l'heure. Elle porta ses mains à son ventre et serrait la mâchoire. Des images de meurtres et de sang défilait à toute vitesse, plus morbides les unes que les autres. Des Death-eaters en œuvre et Kane au centre de toutes ces activités.   
  
Suh repoussa Dobby et courut dans la salle de bain.  
  
- MISS !!!! Ca va pas, miss ?!!  
  
Suh vomissait dans la cuvette des toilettes. Dobby arriva et l'aida à se caler sur le mur.  
  
- Miss, ce n'est pas une fièvre ordinaire.  
  
- Oui, j'ai vu…  
  
Elle s'essuya et sortit de la pièce. Dobby la remit dans son lit et s'assit.  
  
- Maîtresse, vous êtes sûre que ça va ?  
  
Suh réfléchissait.  
  
- … Non.  
  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle réalisa.  
  
- Dobby…   
  
Elle le regardait avec ses gros yeux ronds.  
  
- Merlin, je comprends maintenant…  
  
- Quoi donc, miss ?  
  
Il y eut un long cri.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
En soirée, tous les élèves regardèrent le directeur qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Derrière lui, il y avait l'homme qu'avait croisé plus tôt Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Il a eu le poste, apparemment, dit Hermione.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le rouquin.  
  
- Il ne me plaît pas ce type, dit-elle en mâchant sa viande.  
  
- Intuition féminine ?  
  
- Non, intuition de sorcière. Au fait, et Harry ?  
  
- Il est dans le hall, avec Chang.  
  
- Encore ?  
  
Hermione soupira.   
  
- Et Ginny ? Il lui arrive quoi ?  
  
Ron grogna mais ne répondit rien.  
  
Harry était adossé sur le mur, les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu au loin.  
  
- Ecoute, Chang. J'ai très faim, tu veux quoi ?… A part ce que tu me demandes perpétuellement, bien sûr.  
  
- Tu dois te séparer d'elle. Peu importe la manière, je veux que tu t'éloignes d'elle !  
  
- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Chang.  
  
- Elle a ameuté des dragons, attaquer des Dementors, et tuer de sang-froid des Death-eaters ! Tu veux quoi de plus, dis-moi !  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- La paix.  
  
- Harry, je t'en prie…  
  
- Fous-moi la paix ! Y'en a marre !  
  
Il frappa du poing sur le mur et entra dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- … et il prendra dorénavant le poste de Hagrid, Mr Suzuhara étant parti.  
  
Il y eut des protestations mais Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler et le repas fut servi.  
  
- Harry ! dit joyeusement Hermione.  
  
- On s'inquiétait. Vous avez encore fait des folies, hein ? dit Ron.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir, Ron se fit tout petit.  
  
- Où est Suh ?  
  
- Malade, répondit Harry.  
  
- Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, elle a souvent des vertiges ces temps-ci.  
  
« Ah, des vertiges ? » pensa Hermione.   
  
- Comment ça ? Depuis combien de temps ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, depuis son retour elle est bizarre.  
  
Hermione fit glisser délicatement ses doigts sous son menton, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Harry jeta un regard à la table des profs.  
  
- Dumbledore a trouvé un remplaçant ? dit Harry d'un ton douteux.  
  
- Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi ? dit le brun à son amie.  
  
- Hein ? Oh, je ne sais pas, il dégage des ondes bizarres… Enfin je ne peux pas l'expliquer.  
  
- C'est quoi son nom ?  
  
- Nigel Gray.  
  
Ils mangèrent en silence.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le crépitement du feu qui continuait malgré la pièce vide, donnait à la salle commune un air bien triste. Ginny n'arrivait pas à dormir, et son livre ne l'aidait pas à l'assoupir non plus. Le canapé avait beau être confortable, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Hermione écrivait, de gros livres poussiéreux face à elle et éparpillés sur le sol.  
  
- Hermione, dit Ginny.  
  
- Oui, Gin' ? dit Hermione sans lever les yeux.  
  
- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.  
  
- Bien, mais encore ?  
  
Ginny se tourna vers la brunette.  
  
- Eh, je viens de te dire…  
  
- Je sais, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Draco, je suppose ?  
  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
  
- Je ne passe pas ma vie à fourrer mon nez dans un livre, détrompe-toi.  
  
Silence.  
  
Le portrait de la grosse dame coulissa sur le côté et Suh entra, suivit par Dobby. La Slytherin avait un pull et un châle sur les épaules.  
  
- Suh, dit Hermione en se levant vers elle.  
  
- Bah, t'es pâle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Ginny se poussa légèrement et Suh s'assit près d'elle, Hermione sur l'accoudoir du canapé.  
  
- Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, et surtout pas mes frères…  
  
- Et Harry ? dit Hermione.  
  
Suh grimaça légèrement.  
  
- C'est à propos de lui ?  
  
Suh secoua la tête.  
  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous ?  
  
Dobby s'assit sur la table basse, son chapeau dans les mains et les yeux baissés. Suh se mit à sangloter légèrement, les doigts sous les yeux, tentant d'arrêter les larmes.  
  
- C'est pas une raison pour pleurer ! s'exclama Ginny en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Suh. Calme-toi, et dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.  
  
- Je suis enceinte.  
  
- Effectivement, dit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Ginny. De qui ?  
  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
- Aïe, mais quoi ?… Oh, d'accord !  
  
- Dobby est au courant mais ne le dira à personne. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
  
- Bonne question, dit Hermione en s'étirant. Tu en as parlé à Harry ?  
  
Suh secoua la tête de façon négative.  
  
- Tu as peur de sa réaction, qu'il ne l'accepte pas, c'est ça ? Ginny regarda la brune d'un air réprobateur et lui donna un coup de coude à son tour.  
  
- T'en fais pas un peu trop ? chuchota Ginny.  
  
- Non, il faut dire ce qu'il faut dire. Mais Harry n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber quelqu'un, surtout si c'est toi, sourit Hermione.  
  
Suh lui sourit faiblement à son tour.  
  
- Ecoute, ce n'est pas que j'approuve ce que vous avez fait mais… Enfin il faudra assumer maintenant.  
  
Hermione se tint debout, face à Suh.  
  
- Harry doit être mis au courant, c'est son enfant aussi.  
  
Suh acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, mais pas maintenant…  
  
- Le plus tôt sera le mieux je pense, dit Ginny. Il est quelque peu susceptible ces derniers jours, j'ai remarqué.  
  
- A cause de Cho Chang, sûrement, souffla Suh en soupirant, je le lui dirai…  
  
- Tu as l'air de douter, je me trompe ? dit Hermione.  
  
- J'ai un métabolisme différent des humains et… enfin je vais accoucher dans moins de deux semaines.  
  
- Quoi ? firent les deux jeunes filles.  
  
- Mais tu n'as pas changé de taille ! dit Ginny. Je veux dire… elle fit des gestes d'épaisseur sur son ventre.  
  
Suh posa sa main sur son ventre.  
  
- Ca ne serait tarder… mais je n'accoucherai pas ici.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne veux pas qu'Albus le sache, ou même Pompom ou les autres. Ils vont avoir un arrêt cardiaque si je leur annonce ça.  
  
- Vrai, dit Hermione. Et Sam, la sœur de ton père ?  
  
- Non, non plus…  
  
- Ton grand-père, il n'est pas ici, et puis il a l'air compréhensif.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Suh regarda les jeunes filles intensément.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la rouquine.  
  
- Vous pourriez… Suh avait du mal à s'exprimer.  
  
- Tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
- Je viens aussi.  
  
- Moi aussi, Miss ! Je veux être là, miss !  
  
- Dobby…  
  
Il secoua la tête avec rapidité.  
  
- Non, non, non et non ! Je veux être là, je veux aider ma maîtresse ! Miss, s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Une aide en plus n'est pas de refus, dit Hermione.  
  
- Ok alors, mais il faudra être discret, Dobby.  
  
- Promis ! Merci mille fois !!!  
  
Ginny se frappa alors le front, faisant sursauter Hermione.  
  
- Ca te prend souvent, Gin' ?  
  
- Je viens de penser à un truc… Suh, si tu accouches, ton père sera au courant ?  
  
- Oui, et alors ?  
  
- Il voudra savoir qui est le père, non ?  
  
Hermione et Suh se regardèrent.  
  
- Ouh, la tuile. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas…  
  
- J'imagine Harry, ' professeur, votre fille attend un enfant. Comment ? Oui, c'est le mien. Je peux vous appeler papa ?' non vraiment, Harry est dans de beaux draps.   
  
- Tant pis, ils feront avec, dit Suh.  
  
Les filles se quittèrent peu de temps après, sous les remerciements chaleureux de Suh envers ses deux amies. Dobby la suivait derrière elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait pas un chat mais Suh n'était pas rassurée.  
  
« Je n'aime pas l'ambiance qui règne ici… » pensa Suh.  
  
A l'extrémité du couloir où elle se trouvait, un homme la regardait. Il l'interpella.  
  
- Eh, fit-il.  
  
Suh sursauta et regarda la personne qui l'avait appelé. Elle cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
- Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Nigel Gray.  
  
- Enchantée, elle continua sa route.  
  
Suh entendit derrière des pas précipités, elle accéléra. Il lui attrapa le bras et elle s'en détacha hâtivement, Dobby tremblait.  
  
- Attends, ne te sauve pas.   
  
Dobby s'enfuit.  
  
« Je n'aime pas son odeur… Il empeste la mort… »  
  
L'homme lui attrapa les poignets et se colla à son cou, exhalant le parfum de la peau de la jeune fille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi !  
  
- Hum… Cette senteur, oui. Tu attends un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il de façon féroce.  
  
Suh recula, horrifiée.  
  
« Un vampire ! Ici… »  
  
- Wilheim… tenta-t-elle.  
  
Il haussa les sourcils puis sourit de nouveau, lâchant les mains de la Slytherin.  
  
- Je vois que nous ne pouvons pas tromper tout le monde… Enfant bâtarde.   
  
Suh le gifla de toutes ses forces, les yeux féroces.  
  
- Je préfère ça à ta nature.  
  
- Les Humains valent-ils la peine que l'on se battent pour eux ? Quel intérêt as-tu dans cette histoire ?  
  
Suh commençait à avoir des maux de tête, elle posa sa main sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.  
  
« Ca ne va pas, il est trop près de moi… »  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne supportes pas ma présence ?  
  
Wilheim s'approcha davantage.  
  
- Miss !!  
  
Suh regarda vers le couloir du fond et vit Dobby venir en courant, Harry à ses talons et le regard soupçonneux. Elle courut vers lui, il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Je me suis inquiété, où étais-tu ? dit Harry.  
  
- Excuse-moi Harry, j'étais…  
  
Suh s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'Harry regardait le vampire avec un regard dur, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
  
- Professeur…  
  
- Bonsoir, dit-il en souriant, ce n'est pas une heure pour vous promener, les jeunes. Retournez à vos dortoirs.  
  
Il sourit aux jeunes, un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Tiens ta langue et tout ce passera pour le mieux… pour le moment »  
  
- Makoto ?  
  
- Pardon, on monte se coucher ? dit-elle avec empressement.  
  
- Oui. Il ne t'a pas ennuyé ?  
  
- Non, non. Ca va.  
  
Harry la regarda mais ne dit rien, ils partirent en remerciant Dobby.  
  
« Je ne peux rien faire, je ne sais pas comment réagir ? Le dire à Albus ou pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meure à cause de moi… Merlin, que dois-je faire ?? »   
  
Fin du chapitre 


	42. Fly me to the moon

Chapitre 41 : Fly me to the moon  
  
Sirius était dans sa chambre, cherchant furtivement quelque chose à penser. Il faisait des déplacements continuels.   
  
- Plus en plus bizarre, vraiment.  
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et Sam s'invita dans la chambre.  
  
- Oh, ça y est ! Tu es de retour !  
  
Elle tendit les bras vers lui en un énorme sourire mais Sirius la regarda puis lui tourna le dos.  
  
- Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins faire un sourire, ou dire quelque chose ! S'il te plaît, ne m'ignore pas, en plus je te tends les bras rien que pour toi…  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter, laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
Sam fit des gestes de la main, s'éventant le visage de façon théâtral.  
  
- Ouh, il fait chaud tout à coup, la température monte, monte. L'ambiance est tendue, c'est à cause de Remus ?  
  
Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda Sirius qui s'arrêta de marcher.  
  
- C'est ça, hein ? J'ai remarqué que ce cher Lupin était tendu depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Rien, vraiment.  
  
Sam se leva et prit les mains de l'homme et le fit s'asseoir, elle s'assit sur ses genoux.  
  
- Tu es restée avec moi quand je n'allais pas bien, laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour.  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
- Remus agit de façon étrange, je ne le reconnais pas. Il ne me dit rien, et il fait du mal aux autres ainsi qu'à lui-même.  
  
- Aux autres ? Vous vous êtes disputés, comme font les vieux couples ?  
  
- Si on veut…  
  
Sam posa sa tête sur le torse bien musclé de Sirius et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Il est juste un peu perdu, Mon neveu n'est plus là, c'est pour ça. Tu verras, il te fera bientôt ses excuses.  
  
- S'il n'y avait que ça…  
  
- Au lieu de parler de lui…  
  
Sam le poussa par inadvertance sur le matelas moelleux.  
  
- Tu me fais quoi là ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué, je profite de ta présence, dit-elle en un sourire.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à être rassuré, je sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Sirius voulut bouger mais Sam le maintint.  
  
- Non coco, tu bouges pas !  
  
-Tu sais Samantha, quand une personne n'est pas consentante, on appelle ça un viol, dit Sirius.  
  
Elle se pencha sur lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
  
- Je te plaît pas ? dit-elle avec des yeux de biche.  
  
- Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer, tu peux te déplacer un peu sur le côté ? dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Sam vu rouge en un micro-seconde ( ou une micro-seconde, là je doute -__- )  
  
- C'est ça ! Dis que je suis lourde comme une baleine !  
  
Elle saisit l'oreiller et tentait d'étouffer Sirius qui riait comme un enfant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut. Il porta sa main sur ses yeux et essuya la goutte de sueur qui coulait de son front. Il se pencha légèrement sur Suh qui dormait contre lui et lui embrassa tendrement le front.  
  
Il faisait toujours le même rêve depuis plusieurs mois, et Voldemort n'y était pas. Il ne sentait pas sa présence, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cependant, il y avait toujours cette angoisse permanente et ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait, Harry ne pouvait l'expliquer.  
  
Dans ce rêve, Harry était tiraillé entre deux êtres qui lui était chers ( ça, il en était persuadé ), le problème est qu'il ne savait pas qui était la seconde personne, sachant que l'unes d'elles était Sirius.  
  
- Harry ? fit une petite voix.  
  
- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ?  
  
Suh secoua lentement la tête.  
  
- Pas grave, elle se mit à bailler, tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
  
- Si on veut.  
  
Suh se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet à gaz. ( vous savez, les vieilles qu'utilisaient les ancêtres )  
  
- C'est l'autre serpent ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- C'est quoi alors ?  
  
- Je sais pas, je m'en souviens plus vraiment. Plus j'y pense, et plus ça s'efface de ma mémoire. Mais ça a l'air d'être quelque chose de grave, il y a Sirius dans mon rêve et après…  
  
- Tu veux que je demande à Pompom de te préparer une potion sans sommeil ? dit-elle en se blottissant contre le torse d'Harry.  
  
- Pas la peine mon cœur, t'avoir me suffit, dit le garçon en souriant.  
  
- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.  
  
Harry lui prit le menton et l'embrassa.  
  
- Justement, j'aime te voir comme ça. Surtout quand tu me demandes de continuer, d'être un peu plus doux et tout ça quoi …  
  
Elle se cacha un peu plus contre Harry.  
  
- Eh, ne fais pas comme si c'était pas le cas, Makoto. Tu me vexes.  
  
Suh ne répondit pas. Harry se mit à rire et dit à sa belle…  
  
- Oh Harry… encore, ah, Harry, dit-il en imitant de façon exagérée la pauvre Suh qui leva la tête et lui mordit le cou. Aïe, ça fait mal !  
  
Harry se massa la gorge.  
  
- Bien fait !  
  
- Sauvageonne.  
  
- Indiscipliné.  
  
- Tête de mule.  
  
- Porc-épic, vieil taupe.   
  
- Sangsue.  
  
- Sangsue ? dit Suh, étonnée.  
  
- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait, sourit Harry en montrant son cou et ses épaules et à des endroits moins voyant également…  
  
Suh rit aux éclats.  
  
- Et ça t'amuse ?!  
  
- Oui. Ca te gêne ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Makoto ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- On se séparera jamais, dis ?  
  
Suh soupira.  
  
- J'espère que non. Il faudrait me tuer pour ça, dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
- Idem. Tu as pensé à se que tu vas faire après Hogwarts ?  
  
- Je retournerai au Japon, avec mes frères.  
  
Harry se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Et moi ?  
  
- Toi, il te reste encore un an au château.  
  
- Tu ne finiras pas ton année ? dit Harry.  
  
- Non. Mais j'attendrai que tu aies ( je ne suis plus sûre de la conjugaison ) fini tes études et je reviendrai.  
  
- Ne pars pas…  
  
- Harry, un an, ce n'est pas si long.  
  
- C'est toi qui le dis ! J'ai déjà eu du mal pendant un mois, et toi tu veux…  
  
La jeune fille posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry et lui sourit.  
  
- D'accord, je resterai.   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent, un peu plus passionnément. Ils se séparèrent puis Suh s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle avec un air surpris.  
  
- J'y ai réfléchi longuement et, enfin je pense que ça devra attendre quand même un voire deux ans mais…  
  
- Harry ? De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Il se leva de sa place et se mit face à Suh, un genou à terre et ses mains dans les siennes.   
  
- Makoto, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les cours se déroulaient assez bien, sauf en soins aux créatures magiques. Apparemment, le nouvel enseignant avait du mal avec ses élèves. Il semblait impatient, nerveux et avait toujours une rose bien rouge dans les mains. Des branches des fleurs sans pétales qui jonchaient le sol un peu partout autour de lui.  
  
Il y avait bien plus d'élèves que ne s'attendait à rencontrer Wilheim, son instinct le poussait à les attaquer, mais s'il le faisait il se ferait remarquer sur le champ.  
  
A chaque fin de cours, il courait aux rosiers et en cueillait une bonne dizaine bien odorantes qu'il s'empressait de manger pour apaiser sa faim.  
  
« Je ne tiendrai jamais ce rythme, il m'en faut un. N'importe qui, n'importe qui… »  
  
Wilheim avait cours avec les sixième années de Gryffindor et Slytherin. Ces derniers étaient un peu en retrait, tandis que les Gryffindor étaient un peu éparpillés dans la cour, en groupe de deux ou trois personnes. Suh n'était pas présente, Harry était avec les Suzuhara et Ron et Hermione avec Draco.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas trouvé qu'Harry est étrange depuis ce matin ? chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Si, il a dû se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là, dit Ron.  
  
- Il a juste l'air plus idiot que d'habitude, dit Draco en le regardant avec un air blasé. Regarde-moi ça ! Il sourit comme un crétin, cet imbécile.  
  
- Tu sais quelque chose, 'Mione ?  
  
La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête.  
  
- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vas-y ! Raconte !  
  
- Ca les concerne, mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires ! rouspéta la jeune fille.  
  
- Elle a raison, quand est-ce que ça se fera entre vous ? dit Draco pour clore la conversation.  
  
Hermione bafouilla des mots incohérents.  
  
- Mais je, quoi.. mais euh…  
  
- Encore une créature bizarre… Le temps des monstres à la Hagrid n'est pas encore révolu, soupira Ron, les oreilles écarlates.  
  
- Je trouve cette créature amusante, moi, dit Hermione, toute rouge.  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi un squirrel-fox est si intéressant. C'est moche.  
  
La bête en question avait la taille d'un écureuil adulte, la vitesse et les oreilles du renard et une agilité sans pareille. Elle avait sur sa fourrure des taches zébrés noirs sur les pattes et le dos et était de couleur cendre.  
  
- Vous me ferez donc un parchemin entier sur l'intérêt de cet animal. Peut-être trouverez-vous quelque chose d'intéressant dessus après, Mr Malfoy.  
  
Draco frissonna et jeta un regard noir au professeur.  
  
- Je n'aime pas ce regard. Vous serez en retenue ce soir, il s'éloigna.  
  
- Il m'exaspère, ce type !  
  
- Méfie-toi quand même, je n'aime pas son attitude.  
  
- Ouais…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Profitant du fait qu'elle n'allait pas en cours ce matin, Suh se baladait dans les couloirs réservés aux professeurs, à la recherche de Remus. La demande d'Harry était en partie la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas aller en cours.  
  
- Ca doit pas être bien loin…  
  
- Tu cherches quelque chose ? dit une voix en la faisant sursauter.  
  
- Youhei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
  
- Bon, ça va. Je cherche les appartements de Remus, je ne crois pas qu'il ait cours ce matin.  
  
Youhei haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Pourquoi tu le cherches ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai envie de lui parler, c'est tout. Mais et toi, tu fais quoi là ? T'as pas cours ?  
  
- Euh, si. M'enfin bon, je préfère me promener. Remus est parti à Hogsmeade mais je ne sais pas où exactement.  
  
- Ah ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Le garçon haussa les épaules et continua sa route.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh avait les épaules qui grelottaient. Il faisait toujours aussi froid à cette saison. Scrutant l'horizon de droite à gauche, elle cherchait Remus qui restait introuvable. La jeune fille traversait l'allée principale afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit sortir du Three Broomsticks. ( ça y est, j'ai oublié l'orthographe de ce mot )  
  
Suh le suivit discrètement jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Remus enjamba une poutre pourrie et entra.  
  
Suh inspira et fit de même.  
  
Elle passa à peine la tête à l'intérieur qu'une baguette apparue au bout de son nez. Suh leva les yeux et vit Remus qui eut un regard étonné et, la main tremblante, la rangea dans sa robe froissée. Il regarda ailleurs.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi m'as–tu suivi ? dit-il d'une voix rude et métallique.  
  
Suh baissa les yeux et agrippa sa jupe de ses mains frêles.  
  
- Je voulais te voir, dit-elle faiblement.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Remus, je t'en prie. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ma faute.  
  
- Assez !  
  
Remus se retourna et regarda la cheminée poussiéreuse.  
  
- Va-t'en Suh.  
  
- Remus…  
  
- Fiche-moi la paix, tu en as assez fait ici, laisse-moi, Remus parlait d'une voix douce et bafouillant presque.   
  
Suh regardait par terre, se retenant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'implorer de lui pardonner.  
  
« Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes, Remus… »   
  
- Johann, je suis désolée…  
  
Suh avait toujours la tête penchée vers le bas.  
  
Remus ouvrit grand les yeux. Cela faisait près d'une quinzaine d'année qu'on ne l'avait appelé par son deuxième prénom. La seule personne qui le faisait était cette petite fille qui pleurait à chaque fois que Sirius l'embêtait, ou quand ils passaient des heures à discuter de petites choses qui émerveillait à chaque instant ce petit être qu'il chérissait tant…   
  
Grand frère, elle lui donnait ce titre depuis sa première rencontre avec l'homme. Elle l'appelle toujours ainsi d'ailleurs.  
  
" Remus onii-chan… "  
  
A pas lents, Remus s'avança et tendit les bras. D'un mouvement langoureux, il enlaça la jeune fille.  
  
- Remus…  
  
Suh s'abandonna contre l'homme.  
  
- Pardon, répéta-t-il incessamment.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques venaient de finir. Draco fut le dernier à partir, aidant le professeur à ranger les caisses des animaux. Le jeune Slytherin grognait, il ne voulait pas faire cette besogne d'elfes mais il devait s'y faire.  
  
Wilheim avait les mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus, les roses ne lui suffisaient plus ; il devait se nourrir de sang. Du sang frais et jeune…  
  
« Du sang, il m'en faut… Je ne le tuerai pas, juste quelques gouttes, il n'en mourra pas. Quelques gouttes pour apaiser ma soif, j'ai tellement faim… »   
  
L'enseignant regarda l'élève qui marmonnait des paroles incohérentes, Wilheim avança doucement vers Draco et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui sursauta.  
  
- Professeur ?  
  
- Je ressens un grand trouble dans ton cœur, tu as eu une peine immense récemment.  
  
- Comment savez-vous ça, vous ?!  
  
- Je ressens la peine des jeunes gens comme toi. Ils m'appellent et me demande mon aide…   
  
- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Fichez-moi la paix !  
  
- Tu te sens seul, tu aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer tel que tu es mais tu as peur de souffrir, dit Gray en souriant.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux et serra de rage ses poings.  
  
- Ca suffit les conneries ! Je m'en vais !  
  
- Draco, tu ne veux pas connaître la joie et l'ivresse que peut procurer une vie …  
  
- Mais lâchez-moi bon sang !  
  
L'homme lui tint l'épaule et la serra sous ses doigts.  
  
- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
  
- N'aie pas peur, je veux juste savoir quelles goûts elles ont…  
  
- Quoi ? dit Draco en reculant.  
  
L'enseignant le coinça entre lui et le mur de la cabane d'Hagrid et lui tint fermement la tête entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa, Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et voulu le pousser mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne paraissait. Sa bouche avait un horrible goût de roses très odorantes, comme s'il les mangeaient.  
  
Lorsque Wilheim recula, il se pencha sur Draco et le mordit à la base du cou. Le blond tomba au sol, inconscient.  
  
Le vampire le regarda endormi, s'essuyant la bouche.   
  
« Enfin, je vais pouvoir manger… »  
  
Il le saisit au cou, et se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Wilheim se pencha et l'observa attentivement, les doigts caressant lentement la joue puis les douces lèvres du blond.  
  
- Tout compte fait, je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment le mordre… Mère ne m'en voudra pas en tout cas. Celui-là va lui plaire, j'en suis sûr.  
  
Les pupilles du vampire changèrent en une seconde pour prendre une couleur violette étincelante et des canines supérieures poussèrent ; il se pencha sur le cou du Slytherin…  
  
- Avada Kedavra !!   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh perdit l'équilibre en l'espace d'un instant et se retrouva à terre. Remus, étonné, l'aida à se relever et passa son bras sur sa taille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
- Quelqu'un vient d'utiliser un sort impardonnable…  
  
Suh ferma les yeux et se concentra pour déterminer le lieu.  
  
- Partons d'ici, on ne sait jamais…  
  
La lumière verte venait de ricocher sur le mur de pierre, Suh aperçut brièvement la cabane d'Hagrid.  
  
- Non attends ! Hogwarts, ça s'est passé à Hogwarts ! Dans le parc !  
  
La jeune fille se détacha de Remus et sortit en vitesse, courant le plus vite possible et atteignant les portes en un temps record.  
  
- Suh, attends, criait de loin Remus.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Wilheim avait les bras à terre, et les yeux rivés sur la baguette qui se tenait à deux centimètres de son visage. Lucius Malfoy avait un regard dédaigneux et hautain. La colère bouillonnait en lui. Il se pencha sur son fils inconscient.  
  
- Ne t'approche plus de mon fils, vampire.  
  
La créature leva le visage pour se plonger dans les yeux de l'homme et sourit.  
  
- Un Death-eater… Tiens tiens, comme c'est amusant.  
  
- Que je ne t'y reprenne pas, continua Lucius.  
  
Wilheim se redressa et se tint à quelques pas de Lucius qui ne broncha pas.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un laquais de Tom qui va me dire quoi faire, est-ce clair ? dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. Il pourrait très bien me venir à l'idée de le bouffer, ton fils. Alors mesure tes paroles, Humain.  
  
- Je ne suis pas Voldemort, suceur de sang.   
  
Wilheim montra ses canines en signe d'hostilité.  
  
- Tu ne le répéteras pas une deuxième fois, Humain !  
  
- Suceur de sang, sourit férocement Lucius.  
  
L'individu lui bondit dessus et le fit perdre l'équilibre. Lucius voulut lui lancer un sort mais Wilheim le saisit puissamment le bras et le fit lâcher prise. Le vampire lui montra ses crocs et s'abattit sur son cou. Lucius se mit à crier et repoussa son assaillant d'un coup de pied. L'homme valdingua plus loin et se redressa.   
  
-Avada Kedavra ! cria Lucius.  
  
Wilheim tomba au sol, mort.  
  
Lucius s'épousseta ses robes salies et se dirigea vers son fils.  
  
- Draco, dit-il doucement.  
  
- Lucius !!!!!  
  
l'homme se retourna.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
- Oh ma… Draco, comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Il n'a rien, il n'a pas été mordu. J'ai tué le vampire.  
  
- Quel vampire ? dit Suh.  
  
- Celui… Lucius jeta un œil autour de lui. Personne. Je pensais pourtant que…  
  
- Lucius, aucun sort ou magie ne peut tuer un vampire ! Je croyais que tu le savais, s'écria Suh.  
  
- … S'il s'en prend de nouveau à mon fils, crois-moi, il me le paiera.  
  
- Il faut amener Draco loin d'ici.  
  
- Vous ne bougez pas !  
  
Suh sursauta et vit Shooting Star face à eux, et quelques dragons tout autour d'eux.   
  
- Tu as tué mon fils, Death-eater ! Je vais le venger !  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	43. Thunder and rain

Chapitre 42 : Thunder only happens when it's raining  
  
Suh se tenait entre le dragon géant et Lucius. L'homme voulu s'avancer mais Suh le retint de faire un mouvement. Shooting Star avait la gueule ouverte et était prêt à cracher du feu.   
  
- Petit démon, écarte-toi de mon chemin !! rugit la bête.  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas.  
  
Le dragon leva la tête vers le ciel et cracha sans fin du feu en guise de mécontentement.  
  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi, petit démon !  
  
- Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas ! Il est le père d'un de mes amis !  
  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? dit Lucius. Je n'ai jamais vu de dragon.  
  
Suh se retourna.  
  
- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Parce que se jouer d'un dragon, c'est pas vraiment la chose à faire… Surtout quand il est en colère.  
  
- Je sais que c'est lui, je reconnais son odeur !  
  
- Oh ça va, n'en fais pas un plat ! T'as le flair aussi prodigieux que le mien et c'est pas peu dire, dit Suh ironiquement. Si ça se trouve, il était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.   
  
- Je n'en crois rien ! Il y a eu une attaque préparée, et nous en étions les cibles ! Mon fils a péri de sa main !  
  
Shooting Star s'avança vers Lucius et lui agrippa l'avant-bras dans la gueule et ne la lâcha pas. Du sang coulait sur l'herbe mais Lucius ne broncha pas, son visage exprimait la douleur mais il ne dit rien.  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.  
  
- Shooting Star, cria Suh. Lâche-le !  
  
- Laisse, dit l'adulte. Amène Draco à l'infirmerie, je te rejoindrai.  
  
- Mais Lucius…  
  
- Vas-y…  
  
Elle partit lentement, tenant le bras de Draco sur son épaule et en le faisant traîner un peu au sol. Lucius la suivit du regard puis reporta son attention au monstre.  
  
- Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu veuilles ma mort, seigneur Dragon ? demanda Lucius.  
  
Le démon le regarda de ses immenses pupilles jaunâtres et laissa s'échapper des fumées grises de son museau.  
  
« Tu as tué mon fils unique lors d'une embuscade. Il y a trois ans de cela… »  
  
- Oh, et donc, parce que je suis un Death-eater, je suis responsable. L'odeur qui me suit sans cesse, est sûrement celle de mon maître. Je n'ai jamais tué de dragon et c'est la première fois que j'en vois un d'aussi près.  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir, mais je ne peux pas te croire… »  
  
- Tu m'en vois désolé, seigneur.  
  
Le dragon rugit et cracha un long jet de flammes.   
  
« Les Humains n'ont aucune parole ! Si j'apprends que tu m'as dupé, Humain, je ferai de toi mon prochain repas. Sois-en sûr ! Et je te dégusterai ! »  
  
- Je prends note de cette invitation. Je ne tiens pas à mourir digéré par une créature de ton envergure, Lucius s'inclina.  
  
Shooting Star relâcha sa prise sur le bras de l'homme. Lucius grimaça à la vue de son bras ensanglanté et de ses manches déchirées.  
  
- Quel gâchis, c'était ma tenue préférée…  
  
Lucius fit bouger sa baguette au-dessus de sa blessure et le sang s'arrêta de couler, mais la blessure était toujours ouverte.  
  
- Si tu veux vraiment un coupable, prends-toi en à Lord Voldemort. C'est lui le fautif.  
  
Il partit en laissant le dragon perplexe.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Wilheim avait l'esprit embrouillé et tout son corps était endolori.  
  
- Maudit sorcier ! dit-il avec rage. Je me vengerai.  
  
Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il croisa un élève. Il fit un geste de la main et sortit des griffes puissantes de ses doigts. Il bondit sur le garçon et l'entailla au niveau de cou. Du sang coulait légèrement sur son cou que Wilheim lécha avec délectation.  
  
- Délicieux… dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche.  
  
Il buta contre l'élève du pied et le regarda. Wilheim sourit et porta le corps inconscient.  
  
- J'ai une bonne idée…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco était en train de se plaindre, gesticulant et vociférant contre l'infirmière qui le forçait à prendre une potion. Suh était sur une chaise, l'air ailleurs.  
  
- Prends cette potion ou je ne réponds plus de rien, Draco, cria Pomfrey.  
  
- Non ! Je n'ai rien, regardez, fit-il en montrant ses bras et son cou, je n'ai rien !  
  
- Tu vas prendre cette potion ou je t'enfermerai jusqu'à la fin de l'année dans cette pièce !  
  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !  
  
L'infirmière se mit à grogner et se dirigea vers son bureau en claquant la porte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Draco ?  
  
Le blond la regarda dans les yeux, les yeux brûlants de colère.  
  
- Cette... chose ! Cet enfoiré de prof !  
  
- Pardon ? fit Suh.  
  
- Il a osé m'embrasser, moi ! Je le hais ! Je n'aime pas les hommes moi !!! ( mouahaha -__- )  
  
- Euh... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?  
  
- Il m'a cerné, m'a fait un sermon à deux mornilles et m'a... Brr, j'en ai froid dans le dos ! Et après je ne me souviens pas, dit Draco en se grattant la tête.  
  
Suh soupira puis quitta son siège.  
  
- Le sort impardonnable ne marche pas contre les vampires. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de ruminer de haine.  
  
- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Qui a jeté un Doloris ?  
  
- Pas un Doloris… L'autre, le sort de mort…  
  
- Avada Kedavra ? dit Draco. Tu ne connais pas son nom ?  
  
- Si mais j'évite de le dire à tout bout de champs, précaution oblige…  
  
- C'est vrai. On sait jamais avec toi.  
  
- Ecoute, je m'inquiète pour Lucius alors je vais...  
  
- Pardon ? Mon père est ... Lucius est là ?   
  
- Il t'a sauvé la vie, et puis c'est ton père malgré tout.  
  
- Dis-moi, c'est moi ou tu as oublié ce qu'il a fait il y a pas trois mois, là ? C'est un assassin !  
  
- Et tu es son fils. Calme-toi Draco, ok ? Je vais aller le voir, reste sage...  
  
- Inutile, je suis là, dit la dite personne.  
  
- Lucius, dit Suh, Merlin ! Ton bras !  
  
Suh accourut auprès de l'adulte et lui soigna le bras.  
  
- Merci, chuchota-t-il.   
  
La jeune fille ne lâcha pas son étreinte sur le bras de Lucius.  
  
- Parle-lui, tu risques de perdre ton fils comme ta femme alors n'attend pas que cela soit définitif, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Lucius acquiesça.  
  
- Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil, comme toujours... dit Lucius à Draco.  
  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Death-eater ! cria Draco.  
  
Lucius eut un léger mouvement de recul, à peine perceptible.  
  
- Je vois, alors la prochaine fois débrouille-toi pour que ça se fasse au moins dans un lit. Les ronces et les caissons de bois, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en lui lançant un regard hautain. Suh, je dois voir le directeur ; accompagne-moi jusqu'à son bureau...  
  
- Ok, Draco...  
  
Le garçon tourna la tête de façon dédaigneuse.  
  
- Humpf, fais ce que tu veux.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus et Raziel venaient d'arriver à Hogsmeade. Ils ne parlaient pas, laissant le jeune homme dans ses réflexions.   
  
- Depuis quelques jours tu ne parles pas, tu as un soucis ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Je suis épuisé.  
  
- Désolé, mais transplaner dans mon état, c'est la mort assuré, dit l'adulte.  
  
- Je sais… c'est ça qui me fatigue, j'ai jamais autant marché.  
  
- Petite nature.  
  
- Peut-être, mais c'est pas moi qu'on a retrouvé suspendu à un plafond, les mains attaché à des barres métalliques, dit Raziel.  
  
- … Judicieuse remarque mais tu as encore détourné la conversation. Tu as un soucis ?  
  
- Oh non, pas moi. Tu demanderas ça à Makoto...  
  
Snape lui lança un regard appuyé et étonné.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, père.  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles ? dit nerveusement l'adulte.  
  
- C'est toi qui me poses les questions, je ne fais que répondre...  
  
- Tu es aussi éloquent que ta sœur, tu le sais ça ?  
  
- Merci du compliment, sourit Raziel.   
  
Silence.  
  
- Est-ce que mes petits frères me connaissent ?  
  
Severus haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de toi, alors à tes frères...  
  
- Père...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Raziel s'agrippa à son paternel.   
  
- Je ne veux pas les voir... Ashura ne m'aime pas, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.  
  
- C'est une enfant, elle ne te connaît pas non plus.  
  
- Je veux voir Makoto... Elle me manque, vraiment...  
  
- Tu réagis comme un enfant, t'as 18 ans, à la base...  
  
- 19 ans, j'ai eu 19 ans il y a deux jours...  
  
- Ah... Je ne savais pas. Quel jour exactement ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.  
  
- 14 février.  
  
- Oh, comme c'est amusant... dit Severus de façon sarcastique.  
  
- Je vois pas en quoi...  
  
- Laisse courir, fiston.  
  
Raziel eut un grand sourire de satisfaction.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Snape.  
  
- J'aime bien cette appellation, « fiston ».  
  
- Pas possible, un vrai gosse...  
  
- Oh, le château...  
  
Severus sourit à son tour.  
  
- Allons-y. J'ai besoin d'un bon bain...  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Raziel en se grattant le nez.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Rien, je plaisante...  
  
« La réaction qu'il va avoir quand il va apprendre pour Makoto... Je me demande qui sera le plus à plaindre, Makoto ou Harry ? » pensa Raziel en souriant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh était un peu mal à l'aise, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'infirmerie, Lucius était silencieux et marchait un peu en retrait. Elle sentait constamment un regard posé sur elle, qui la scrutait ou autre chose du genre. Ils croisèrent certains élèves qui, au passage de Lucius Malfoy, s'écartaient presque en courant. Arrivés devant l'immense gargouille, Suh se retourna.  
  
- Je vais te laisser ici.  
  
Il ne dit rien. Suh cligna des yeux.  
  
- Euh, tu connais le mot de passe ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Suh grogna intérieurement et donna le mot de passe à la statue qui s'écarta pour céder le passage.  
  
Suh marcha à l'opposé de Lucius qui s'apprêtait à entrer puis Suh s'arrêta, les yeux mi-clos et la main appuyée sur son ventre ; ses genoux se plièrent.   
  
« Ite... Merlin, ça fait mal !! »  
  
Elle frappa sur le mur et tenta de se redresser, appuyée contre le muret de la fenêtre. Suh s'adossa lentement, la tête baissée et le ventre endolori par des crampes successives.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- T'es encore là ? dit-elle difficilement. Je croyais que tu voulais parler à Albus...  
  
- Je crois que tu devrais aller t'allonger.  
  
- Ca va, c'est rien. J'ai juste eu un malaise...  
  
Lucius se pencha sur elle, sceptique et posa ses mains sur le ventre et le dos de la jeune fille.  
  
- Eh ! Retire tes mains !  
  
- Il en a bien de la chance, dit-il faiblement.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- J'ai été marié, je pense savoir reconnaître lorsqu'une femme est enceinte. Aussi jeune soit-elle...   
  
Suh inspira difficilement, Lucius n'avait pas bougé un cil.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lucius, tu es bizarre...  
  
- J'ai toujours été fasciné par toi, dit Lucius en caressant la joue de Suh qui eut un visage horrifié. Elle le repoussa violemment.  
  
- La mort de Narcissa t'a gravement atteint. Je crois qu'il y a encore de la place à l'hôpital de St-Mangouste…  
  
- Je suis sérieux, dit-il en s'approchant.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
Suh était contre la fenêtre.  
  
- Je vais tombée si tu continues à avancer. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Ca te prend souvent, ne m'approche pas !  
  
Suh avait son pied en l'air, près à repousser l'homme s'il le fallait.  
  
- Je suis pas en état d'utiliser ma magie alors n'en profite pas ! C'est quoi ce revirement soudain ?!  
  
Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais des bruits de pas dans le couloir le fit renoncer. La statue qui protégeait le bureau du directeur se déplaça. Dumbledore semblait perdu. Suh poussa légèrement Malfoy et marcha rapidement vers son tuteur.  
  
- Albus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
- Suh… Reste ici, je reviens.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
Le directeur disparut dans un angle. Lucius et Suh étaient silencieux, celle-ci se dégagea de l'homme et fixait l'endroit où était parti Albus.  
  
- Je… je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit-elle.  
  
- Je te suis.   
  
Suh haussa les épaules et marcha un peu plus vite à la recherche de son mentor.  
  
Du haut de la tour du bâtiment Nord. Une pluie rouge sous un soleil radieux et des cris troublant le calme de la forêt.  
  
Un élève était suspendu dans les airs, les boyaux extirpés et attaché aux pierres. Il glissait petit à petit dans le vide. Suh était horrifiée.  
  
- Mon dieu, qui a fait une chose pareille ? cria un élève.  
  
- Professeur ! Par ici, dit une élève de septième année. Il est suspendu à cette tour !  
  
- Retournez en classe, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- …secours, fit une voix lointaine.  
  
- Quoi ? Suh leva la tête en regardant attentivement le garçon.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit le vieil homme.  
  
Suh lui agrippa la manche de sa robe, la main tremblante.  
  
- Albus, il vit encore…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je l'entends…  
  
Il y eut un vent assez fort et le corps glissa, se fracassant contre les parois rocheuses du château et explosant au sol, des centaines de mètres plus bas et éclaboussant de son sang les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous. Madame Pomfrey poussa un hurlement de frayeur et lâcha de surprise sa baguette.   
  
Dumbledore s'approcha, écœuré, sur les restes de ce qui fut l'un de ses élèves.  
  
- C'est horrible… Qui a fait ça ? dit l'infirmière, la main sur la bouche.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit le directeur.  
  
- Il était encore vivant, mais c'est pas possible…  
  
Suh trembla de tous ses membres, la main portée sur sa bouche. Elle fut prise de nausées et recula. Elle leva les yeux de nouveau vers la tour et l'aperçu, lui souriant comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut le noir total pour Suh.  
  
- Suh !   
  
Dumbledore voulut la rattraper mais Lucius la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Mr Malfoy ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- Plus tard, il faut d'abord s'occuper de ça, dit-il en désignant la carcasse vide du semblant d'être humain et Suh qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait volontairement séché le cours de divination, partit en vadrouille dans les couloirs déserts du château. Pour parler franchement, il était déprimé. Très déprimé.  
  
« Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle ne m'a pas répondu… »  
  
- …ry, Harry !  
  
- Hein ? Oui ?  
  
Il chercha de vue la voix qui l'appelait mais il ne vit personne. C'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur dans son pied, quelqu'un lui marchait dessus.  
  
- Oh, pardon Ashura. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
La fillette croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- C'est pas parce que je fais moins d'un mètre que… Rah, tu m'énerves !  
  
Harry sourit et s'accroupit face à elle.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de regarder d'en bas mes interlocuteurs.  
  
- Tes quoi ? dit Ashura.  
  
- Rien, tu veux te promener avec moi ?  
  
- Oui, oui, elle sautilla partout autour de lui. Harry prends-moi dans tes bras !  
  
Harry tendit les bras et Ashura lui sauta au cou.  
  
- Doucement, ma grande ! Je vais tomber.  
  
- Tu sèches, Harry ?  
  
- Euh… Oui, un peu…  
  
Il marcha un peu au hasard, tournant et contournant certains passages très convoités.  
  
- Tu t'es disputée avec Ane-Ue ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Ashura se resserra un peu plus contre la joue du garçon.  
  
- J'aime beaucoup Ane-Ue, dit-elle.  
  
- Moi aussi, Shushu.  
  
La gamine se mit à rire.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? dit Harry.  
  
- Ane-Ue m'appelle comme ça aussi. Dis Harry, personne d'autre ne mourra plus hein ? Je veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un…  
  
Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda la petite fille dans les yeux, avec un sourire chaleureux.  
  
- Je ferai tout pour ça, ma puce.  
  
- Je t'aime Harry, dit Ashura en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon.  
  
- Moi aussi…  
  
- Je peux t'appeler Oni-Ue ?  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Bah euh… Oui, si ça te fait plaisir.  
  
- Tu sais, j'ai pas connu beaucoup Aniki… Enfin Folken si tu préfères, je ressens pas trop son absence. C'est mal de dire ça ?  
  
- Non... En vérité je suis assez mal placé pour te parler de ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mal.   
  
- J'ai eu un pincement au cœur, qui m'a fait très mal, quand maman est morte. ET pis papa qui disparaît… Dis, il vit toujours papa, hein ? elle serrait de ses petits poings le chandail d'Harry qui ne savait pas quoi penser.  
  
- Je l'espère…  
  
« Pas que je l'apprécie, mais c'est quand même le père de Makoto »  
  
- T'as pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure, ça va pas ?  
  
Ashura avait ses grands yeux bleus posés sur ses yeux verts émeraudes.  
  
- Je sais pas si tu pourrais me comprendre.  
  
- Essaie pour voir !   
  
Harry grimaça et cherchait un moyen d'expliquer à la petite Ashura ce qu'il le tourmentait depuis la matinée.  
  
- C'est grave ou quoi ? Tu l'as demandée en mariage et elle t'a rejetée c'est ça ? Ashura éclata de rire.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Harry Oni-Ue, c'est ça ?  
  
Harry lui lança un regard à demi-souriant.  
  
- Oh pardon, 'voulais pas me moquer ! Elle t'a rejetée ou elle t'a pas répondu ?  
  
- C'est la même chose, dit-il en soupirant.  
  
- Non, c'est pas pareil ! N'abandonne pas, Ane-Ue est une fille bien ! Crois-moi ! Et puis j'aimerais bien t'avoir comme frère, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Et moi j'aimerais bien avoir une petite sœur aussi curieuse que toi !  
  
- Arrête euh ! Je vais tomber, dit Ashura en tentant de se dégager des mains chatouilleuses du garçon.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Wilheim admirait du haut de la tour le paysage. Le vent caressait sa peau et le soleil réchauffait sa chevelure ébène. Le garçon semblait près à tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, des larmes coulaient sur son visage rond et il devenait de plus en plus pâle.  
  
- Ah, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place… Mère m'a toujours appris à faire attention avec mes jouets, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur, Wilheim caressa les cheveux du garçon, et tu es arrivé. Pas de chance pour toi, être là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…  
  
- Pas mourir, dit-il d'une voix faible.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas mourir ? Wilheim éclate de rire. Mais mon garçon, tu es mort mais tu ne le sais pas ! *  
  
Le Hufflepuff se retenait tant bien que mal sur les pierres, ses efforts le faisant cracher encore plus de sang. En dessous, d'eux, il y avait des bribes de voix et des cris.  
  
- Je vous en prie, …Au secours…  
  
Le vent se leva soudainement, Wilheim posa son pied contre le corps du garçon et lui sourit de façon carnassière.  
  
- Passe le bonjour à tes ancêtres !  
  
Il le poussa dans le vide, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et Wilheim riait. Il se pencha alors rapidement et vit que Suh l'avait vue. Il lui sourit.  
  
Wilheim déploya ses mains en forme de croix et ses yeux reprirent leurs éclats violets. Il poussa un long cri strident.  
  
- Bien, maintenant, c'est la guerre !  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	44. Godriuc Gryffindor' Sword

Chapitre 43 : Godric Gryffindor' Sword  
  
En arrivant dans la cour, Raziel mit sa capuche sur la tête et suivit de près son père qui marchait à la hâte. A leur arrivée, ils virent que des élèves étaient regroupés tout autour d'une personne. Severus se retourna et saisit son fils par l'épaule.  
  
- Suis-moi, nous allons directement dans mes appartements. Il faut que tu te reposes et personne ne doit te voir, pas même tes frères et sœurs. On ne sait jamais.  
  
- Je suis d'accord.  
  
Severus guida Raziel dans des couloirs obscurs et descendirent dans les cachots. Severus entra dans sa salle de classe et ouvrit une porte cachée sous une tapisserie murale. Elle menait vers des escaliers montant vers un autre endroit.  
  
- Ca mène jusqu'à tes appartements, je suppose ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Quelques instants après, ils arrivèrent dans une somptueuse chambre. Raziel se mit à siffler et retira sa capuche.  
  
- Je comprends pourquoi tu es prof, maintenant…  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends toujours la même chose ? Ils ne vous aient jamais venus à l'esprit que je puisse aimer tout simplement mon travail ? dit Severus en retirant sa chemise sale.  
  
Raziel jeta un œil à gauche et à droite et secoua la tête.  
  
- Non. Si j'avais le choix, j'aurais beaucoup aimé être prof ici, ou au moins élève…  
  
- Mais tu as le choix, Raziel.  
  
- Non.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Je vais prendre un bain, après il va falloir que j'aille voir Dumbledore.  
  
Raziel acquiesça et s'allongea sur le lit moelleux. Il ferma les yeux, et partit à la recherche de sa sœur ; il ressentit de la tristesse, de la douleur. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et se mit en boule.  
  
- Où es-tu ? Parle-moi…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Albus était assis derrière son bureau, écrivant rapidement sur des parchemins. Lucius le regardait, silencieux. Suh dormait dans la pièce voisine. Pomfrey ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait et avait décidé de s'occuper de son « autre » patient.  
  
- Je suis à vous dans une seconde, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mal.  
  
Fumseck se posa sur le bureau de son maître et tendit sa patte. Dumbledore accrocha le papier et regarda l'homme.  
  
- Je vous avoue être stupéfait de vous voir ici, Mr Malfoy.  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
  
- Je suis venu pour mon fils…  
  
Le directeur leva un sourcil, mais laissa parler Malfoy sans le couper.  
  
- Nous savons tous deux ce que je suis, je ne tiens plus à le cacher. Je ne pourrai pas réparer mes erreurs du passé mais je tiens à sauver ce qui peut encore l'être, j'accepterai sans sourciller d'aller à Azkaban, non sans être sûr que mon fils soit en sûreté et que Voldemort ne puisse plus nuire à qui que se soit. Je suis certain de m'être adresser à la bonne personne pour tout ça, dit Lucius en regardant dans les yeux, Albus.  
  
- Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de votre venue, Albus se leva et marcha de long en large devant son bureau.  
  
- Je compte bien sûr sur votre discrétion.  
  
- Bien entendu, dit Dumbledore. Je trouverai un moyen de vous faire cacher par…  
  
Malfoy secoua la tête et sourit de façon hautaine.  
  
- L'Ordre du phénix ne permettra jamais ça. Je ne retournerai pas au Manoir familial non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
- Vous préférez sans doute rester ici ?  
  
- Si c'est possible.  
  
- Bien sûr…   
  
- Alors je vais tout vous dire…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil. Une voix l'appelait mais elle ne voyait personne.   
  
- Qui m'appelle ?   
  
« Libère-moi… »  
  
Une voix masculine, mûre et délicate. Un souffle chatouillant ses oreilles et un murmure réchauffant son cœur.  
  
- Qui parle ?  
  
« Tu n'es plus seule »  
  
- Où es-tu ?  
  
« Proche du cœur, depuis toujours. Je veux te voir, de mes yeux… Libère-moi … »  
  
- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.  
  
« Ma vie, mon souffle, ma lumière. Je t'observe depuis toujours mais je ne t'ai jamais vu. »  
  
Suh sentit un contact sur son front, une douce accolade et des gouttes d'eau sur le visage. Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux.  
  
- Harry… appela Suh.  
  
Il y eut quelques bruits de pas et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant place à un Dumbledore.  
  
- Suh ? Tu es réveillée ?  
  
- Harry…  
  
Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit, se pencha sur elle et lui prit les mains.  
  
- Shh, c'est moi, Suh. Ouvre les yeux, ma chérie.  
  
- Albus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?  
  
- Tu t'es évanouie quand nous avons trouvé… enfin je suis heureux de te voir en meilleure forme.  
  
Dumbledore sourit et se leva.  
  
- Il faut que nous parlions, tu me rejoins ?  
  
Suh secoua la tête.  
  
- … Suh mit ses cheveux en arrière et jeta un œil aux alentours. Tou-san…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'arrêta de marcher, déposant Ashura sur ses jambes. Ses oreilles sifflaient de façon étrange, il avait mal.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ashura.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal aux oreilles.   
  
- Mihoshi nii-chan m'a dit que quand les oreilles de quelqu'un siffle, c'est qu'on parle de lui. En bien comme en mal.  
  
- Oui enfin c'est bizarre…  
  
- HARRY !!!!!  
  
Il leva les yeux vers le couloir pour voir trois tempêtes s'arrêter pile poil face à lui, tout essoufflés.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes pas en cours ?  
  
- T'es pas au courant ? Le directeur renvoi les élèves chez eux dès ce soir, dit Youhei.  
  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- T'es pas au courant ? Toute l'école en parle, dit Yue. Un garçon a été retrouvé suspendu, tripes dehors au dessus de l'une des tours du château !  
  
Ashura eut une mine dégoûtée.  
  
- Beurk, fit-elle.  
  
- Il est tombé et a explosé plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.  
  
- Les étudiants préparent leurs bagages et retournent chez eux illico. On ne sait pas qui a fait ça, mais Albus préfère la sûreté. Tout le monde s'en va.  
  
- Mr Black te cherche aussi, il s'inquiète.  
  
- Ok, je vais le voir. Je vous laisse Ashura.  
  
- Oui, dirent-ils.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
La Forêt Interdite était agitée. Des nombreux bruits de pas caractéristiques aux bipèdes résonnaient en ce lieu.   
  
Cape dans le vent et cheveux soigneusement attachés, Dahlia s'avança sans un arrêt vers le château suite à l'appel de son fils qui s'était apparemment fait prendre. Le groupe était silencieux et impatient, des jeunes proies les attendaient sagement au château.  
  
- Attendez que je retrouve mon fils pour agir, dit le leader.  
  
Dahlia fit un pas puis s'arrêta, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
  
- Des dragons…   
  
- Ils n'ont pas senti ma présence depuis les trois jours passés ici, dit Wilheim en souriant.  
  
- Mais nous sommes des centaines, en ce moment. Et je n'aimerai pas perdre mon fils préféré, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant.  
  
- Ca ne risque pas, mère.  
  
Le regard de Dahlia se durcit.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé, comment se fait-il que tu te sois fait déjà prendre ?  
  
Wilheim jouait avec les cheveux de sa mère.   
  
- J'y ai fait une rencontre intéressante, je te la présenterai… dit-il comme si la chose était naturelle. J'ai fait une petite bêtise, mais par ma faute, ils repartent. Allons à Hogsmeade, tu pourras faire connaissance avec les élèves.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh avait fui discrètement le bureau de Dumbledore par un passage secret, elle souffrait atrocement. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devait partir ; elle siffla doucement et Suzaku apparu.  
  
- Maîtresse.  
  
- Retrouve-moi Hermione et Ginny, s'il te plaît, Suzaku. Vite… le passage de la sorcière borgne.  
  
- J'y vais.  
  
Suh continua sa marche et arriva au couloir du grand escalier principal. Suh alla vers la sorcière borgne et s'arrêta face à elle. Elle s'assit en respirant péniblement.  
  
- Miss maîtresse, cria Dobby qui passait par hasard.  
  
- …by…   
  
- Que vous arrive-t-il, miss ? Pourquoi êtes-vous à terre ?  
  
Dobby tenta de la relever mais elle le poussa légèrement en grognant.   
  
- Non, by, peux pas. Fatiguée…  
  
- D'accord, Dobby va chercher l'adresse de grand-père Snape, Dobby revient !!  
  
Il partit en courant.  
  
- Merci, Suh ferma les yeux et s'endormit à moitié.  
  
Quelques minutes après, Suzaku était suivie par Hermione et Ginny qui couraient le plus vite possible.  
  
- Suh !!  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne put articuler un mot. Hermione posa sa main sur le front de la malade.  
  
- Elle est fiévreuse, Ginny aide-moi.  
  
La petite rouquine s'agenouilla et prit Suh par l'épaule et Hermione de l'autre.  
  
- …  
  
- Quoi ? Hermione pencha son oreille vers la bouche de Suh et acquiesça.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Elle m'a dit la formule pour sortir vers Hogsmeade. Nous allons voir son grand-père.  
  
Hermione sortit sa baguette et dit la formule, la statue se mit de côté et les filles passèrent. Elles mirent plusieurs minutes avant de voir de nouveau le soleil caché par les nuages brumeux.  
  
- Tiens bon Suh, on va pas tarder…  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais, au moins où habite son grand-père ?  
  
Dobby sautilla face à elles et levait les mains, les faisant sursauter.  
  
- Dobby ! Que fais-tu ici, hors de Hogwarts ?! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Je sais, miss ! Dobby a demandé au directeur Dumbledore l'adresse, miss ! Allons-y vite, miss !  
  
- L'adresse ? Celle du grand-père de Suh ? dit Ginny.  
  
- Oui, vite partons, partons !!  
  
- Où est-ce ? demanda la plus jeune.  
  
- Listowel, miss !  
  
- Hein ?! Mais c'est à des miles et des miles d'ici ! Dobby, on ne pourra jamais…  
  
Dobby tint les bras de Ginny et Hermione et en un battement de cil, ils se retrouvèrent dans un tout autre endroit.  
  
- On y est ? dit Ginny, éberluée.  
  
- Dobby, comment as-tu fait ?  
  
- Magie des elfes de maison, miss. Vite, la maison là-bas !  
  
Il pointait du doigt une immense maison, recouverte de tuiles noires et peinte en blanc coquille. De l'entrée à la résidence, il y avait une longue allée marbrée et entourée d'arbres. Le vert des lieux correspondait parfaitement aux environs.  
  
- Impressionnant, dit Ginny.  
  
- Ne perdons pas de temps, dit Hermione en avançant lentement.  
  
Les grilles de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et elles passèrent rapidement l'allée. Hermione souffla un instant et les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent soudainement, laissant passer un vieil homme.  
  
- Dieu, que se passe-t-il ? Entrez, entrez…  
  
Thadeus céda le passage et prit sa petite-fille et les entraîna dans un long couloir pour finir dans un chambre gigantesque.  
  
- Grand-Pa, souffla doucement Suh.  
  
- Tu est fiévreuse, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Hogwarts, toutes ?  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en même temps. Hermione prit la parole.  
  
- Suh nous a demandé de vous la ramener au cas où cela se produirait et…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se produirait ? dit l'homme, assis près de la jeune fille à demi consciente.  
  
Hermione lui détailla l'histoire, laissant un Thadeus bouche-bée puis souriant à la fin du récit complet.  
  
- Je comprends. Mais pourquoi elle semble si… normale ? Je veux dire, à un stade de la grossesse, les femmes ont un ventre énorme.  
  
- C'est de Suh qu'on parle, tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'elle a bien voulu nous raconter.  
  
- Je vois… On va la laisser se reposer, et après…  
  
Suh se mit alors à crier, ressentant une douleur aiguë au ventre. Elle avait des spasmes irréguliers et la salle refroidissait en une vitesse anormale.  
  
Dobby attrapa des couvertures et les jeta sur les deux jeunes filles et le vieil homme.  
  
- Couvrez-vous, vite ! Miss va accoucher, vite !  
  
- Hein, déjà ?????  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était accompagné de Sam, courant un peu partout à la recherche de son filleul, mais sans aucune trace. C'est quand ils décidèrent de se diriger vers la Grande Salle qu'ils se virent.  
  
- Sirius !  
  
- Harry ! Où étais-tu, bon sang ?!   
  
- Excuse-moi, j'étais avec Ashura et j'ai été prévenu par les Suzuhara. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Nous sommes convoqués chez le directeur. Où est Suh ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, elle n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui.  
  
- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas le moment ! En plus Hermione et Ginny ont également disparus, Ron les a cherché mais sans succès… Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
  
Harry avait les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles.  
  
- J'ai mal aux oreilles, j'ai un sifflement qui résonne dans ma tête. Comme un appel lointain.  
  
Sirius cligna des yeux et regarda Sam qui haussa les épaules.  
  
Dans un lieu bien éloigné, hostile et abandonné, loin des regards. Une grotte. Une lumière provenant du fond du catacombe scintilla en un éclair, se reflétant sur les parois rocheuses et ricochant sur l'extérieur. Une épée était entreposée là, sans gardien, solidement attaché par des chaînes qui frissonnaient, comme si l'arme voulait se libérer d'elle-même.  
  
Harry entendit la voix de son parrain loin de lui, comme si son propre corps était emporté ailleurs, sans qu'il ne le sache.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et se frotta la main dessus, mais rien n'y fait ; il avait bien quitté Hogwarts à l'insu de son plein gré.*  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?!  
  
Harry regardait aux alentours. Rien à y faire, ce sentiment de déjà-vu qui naissait au plus profond de son être refaisait surface. Des arbres qui n'en étaient pas, des oiseaux de multiples couleurs et aux cris méconnaissables, une chaleur étouffante. Le Gryffindor retira son chandail et se mit à marcher, tout en défaisant sa cravate trop serré.   
  
- Maintenant, j'en suis certain. Je suis déjà venu ici.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était limite en train de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Harry avait disparu devant ses yeux, mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Etais-ce un coup de Voldemort ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se frappa une ou deux fois la tête contre les murs et Sam le rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'il voulu recommencer.  
  
- Ce n'est pas en te frappant qu'il reviendra.  
  
- Mais quoi ?! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?! Mon filleul disparaît comme ça, je n'ai même pas réussi à le retenir et il se retrouve Dieu sait où !!!  
  
- Calme-toi, ok ? Il pourrait très bien être euh…  
  
Une ombre les couvrirent du soleil et Sirius leva la tête vers une énorme pupille jaune. Il cria de surprise.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais il fallait que je parle à un enseignant mais ils s'enfuient tous en courant, dit le dragon rouge.  
  
- Faut pas s'étonner, dit Sam. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Dois-je commencer par la bonne nouvelle ou la mauvaise ?  
  
Sam fronça les sourcils et regarda son compagnon.  
  
- Euh, ben la mauvaise d'abord.  
  
- Une armée de vampires a été repérée par l'un des miens qui survolait les alentours. Au moins un demi-milliers.  
  
- Quel horreur ! Il manquait plus qu'eux tiens !  
  
- La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils sont repartis. Enfin si l'on peut interpréter cela comme une bonne nouvelle. Cela m'étonnerait que des vampires s'aventurent sans raison dans une Forêt telle que celle-ci pour rebrousser chemin. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous deviez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Shooting Star.  
  
- Les élèves repartent chez eux par le prochain train du soir, dit Sirius… Attendez, non, ils vont pas…  
  
Le dragon cligna des yeux et souffla d'épaisses fumées blanches de son museau.  
  
- Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, il préviendra le ministère pour envoyer des Aurors sur place, nous ne serons jamais assez pour protéger nos élèves.  
  
- Et tu crois sincèrement que nous pourrons attendre jusqu'à leur arrivée ? dit Sam, sceptique.  
  
Le dragon toussota et tapota le sol de ses puissantes griffes.   
  
- Si je puis me permettre, les vampires et nous avons une affinité,… particulière. Nous pouvons nous en charger si cela vous aide.  
  
- Oui, beaucoup même, dit Sirius. Vous pourrez même les avoir à dîner, je ne crois pas qu'ils refuseraient.  
  
Shooting Star ne comprit pas de suite le tournure de la phrase de l'homme puis se mit soudainement à rire, crachant du feu de temps à autre.  
  
- Bien, nous allons de ce pas surveiller la gare. S'ils arrivent, nous agirons. Prévenez vos élèves.  
  
Le dragon s'envola en un violent coup d'ailes et atteignit les cieux en quelques secondes.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quelques heures s'étaient écoulés, mais le silence venait tout juste de régner dans l'immense demeure de Thadeus Snape. Il était exténué, de la sueur coulait de son front. Hermione était en train d'éponger le front de Suh et Ginny était allongée sur le divan, elle s'était évanouie à la fin, suite à l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce et à la naissance de l'enfant. Dobby avait dans les mains une serviette humide et salie par du sang. Lorsque le vieil homme prit le linge des mains de l'elfe, il se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau tiède et retira la serviette : l'enfant pleurait de toutes ses forces. Thadeus le lava avec soin et se dirigea vers la mère du bébé qui parlait avec Hermione.  
  
- Makoto, sourit Thadeus en tendant l'enfant, c'est un garçon.  
  
- Oh, il est trop chou, dit Hermione en s'extasiant devant le visage du bambin qui la regardait de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Il a les yeux d'Harry. Ginny, réveille-toi !!  
  
Hermione accourut vers son amie et la secoua comme un prunier.  
  
- Hum, quoi ? C'est déjà le matin ? dit Ginny.  
  
- Mais tu viens d'où, Ginny ? Ca y est, le bébé est né ! C'est un garçon, viens le voir !  
  
Elle retournèrent auprès de Suh qui n'avait pas l'air très enchantée.  
  
- Qu'as-tu, ma chérie ? demanda son grand-père.  
  
- Je sais pas…  
  
- Tu n'es pas heureuse ?  
  
- Oh, si bien sûr. C'est juste… est-ce qu'il est normal ?  
  
Thadeus cligna des yeux. Hermione et Ginny était penché sur le petit qui tira sur les boucles d'Hermione.  
  
- Ah, mes cheveux, dit-elle en riant.  
  
Suh prit les mains de l'enfant et le fit se détacher de son amie. Il se mit à trembler, prêt à pleurer de nouveau mais Suh lui sourit et il se mit à rire.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit un Thadeux perplexe.  
  
- Je ne suis pas humaine,… tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de différent ?  
  
- Non, il est en parfaite santé.   
  
Suh soupira et sourit à Ginny.  
  
- Tu veux le porter ?  
  
- Oh non, je n'ose pas ! Il a l'air tellement fragile, s'exclama la jeune fille. Le regarder me suffit, il est vraiment très beau.  
  
- Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?  
  
- … Johann, sourit Suh.  
  
- C'est joli comme prénom, dit Ginny.  
  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Et le deuxième ? demanda Thadeus.  
  
- Ca, je laisserais Harry le choisir lui-même.  
  
- Sage décision. Quand tu auras reprit des forces, nous retournerons à Hogwarts.  
  
- Oui, merci pour tout, dit Suh à son grand-père et ses amies. Merci à toi aussi Dobby, pour ton aide si précieuse.  
  
- De rien, miss ! C'et normal que Dobby aide miss maîtresse !  
  
Suh baissa les yeux vers son fils qui la fixait de façon insistante, il ne souriait pas ni ne bougeait.   
  
- Qu'as-tu, Johann ?  
  
Il ferma les yeux et tendit ses petits bras vers sa mère. Elle s'approcha et le bébé saisit sa tête et la posa contre son front. Hermione, Ginny et Thadeus étaient silencieux. Ils ne comprenaient pas la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Ginny à Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il a l'air de vouloir communiquer avec elle.  
  
Dans son esprit, Suh vu défiler des images d'attaques et de morts par centaines, des personnes avec du sang recouvrant leurs vêtements et des canines pour certains d'entre eux. Elle sentit également une odeur de soufre dans l'air, des cadavres immenses de dragons un peu partout dans Hogsmeade ; Suh ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
- C'est toi qui m'a montré ça ?   
  
Johann se mit à bailler et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Il faut aller à Hogsmeade, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ou il va se passer.  
  
Thadeus mit sa cape et sa baguette.  
  
- Nous irons voir tous les trois, toi tu restes ici avec Johann.  
  
- Non, c'est trop dangereux ! Il y a des cadavres de dragons et… Des vampires, n'y allez pas !  
  
- Mais il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Nous reviendrons vite…   
  
- Non, face aux vampires vous ne faites pas le poids ! Ils sont immunisés contre la magie des Humains, dit Suh.  
  
Elle réfléchit rapidement et eut une idée.  
  
- Dobby, combien y a-t-il d'elfes de maison à Hogwarts ?  
  
Dobby fut étonné de la question mais ne laissa rien paraître.  
  
- Nous sommes une centaine, miss. Pourquoi ?  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé.  
  
- Suh, tu ne comptes pas… ?  
  
- Si. La magie elfique, qu'elle soit d'eux ou des autres formes elfiques, est l'une des plus puissantes avec celles des Hommes. Dobby, il faut que tu les rassembles. Sauvez les élèves, dit Suh en le suppliant du regard. Vous utilisez la magie élémentale, de même nature que la magie Atlante. S'il te plaît, Dobby...  
  
- Mais miss... C'est impossible, nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer dans les batailles... Nous ne sommes que des elfes de maison…  
  
- Dobby, je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi. Je ne suis pas en état de le faire moi-même…  
  
L'elfe sourit et s'inclina.  
  
- Bien, miss. J'y cours miss.  
  
Il disparut.  
  
- Mais euh, Suh, tu es sûre de toi ? Des elfes de maison… dit Ginny.  
  
- Ils ont beau être un peu simple d'esprit, ils possèdent une magie très puissante. Et puis contre des vampires, ils s'en sortiront sans mal.  
  
- Si tu le dis, mais j'y vais tout de même pour m'en assurer. Les filles, restez ici jusqu'à mon retour, je ferai vite.  
  
Elles acquiescèrent et Thadeus transplana.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher depuis le début, il en avait assez. Il se retrouvait toujours au même endroit.  
  
- C'est indéniable… Je suis perdu, en conclut-il.  
  
C'est alors qu'il ressentit une douce chaleur émanant de sa poitrine, il déboutonna sa chemise et vit son pendentif briller. La lumière émise éclaira la forêt tropicale comme un halogène d'aquarium.   
  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
  
La terre se mit à trembler violemment et Harry se retrouva face à terre, le visage écrasé contre le sol. Il grogna de douleur puis s'assit en ruminant.  
  
Le bourdonnement revint dans son esprit et il secoua la tête pour essayer d'en diminuer le son.  
  
- C'est encore plus fort ici.  
  
Harry se releva et marcha en fonction de ce bourdonnement incessant. Il emprunta un chemin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et avança prudemment. Des bruits révélateurs sur une chute d'eau à proximité étaient très proches mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Il escalada une falaise et se retrouva au sommet assez rapidement, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
- Pas étonnant qu'il me dise quelque chose ce lieu, c'est l'endroit de mon rêve…  
  
Il continua sa marche et arriva devant une grotte. Harry grimaça et commença à tourner les talons quand son pendentif se mit à lui brûler la peau et qu'il le retira vivement. Le bijou devint rouge écarlate puis se brisa en mille morceaux. Les éclats tombèrent au sol et fit disparaître la barrière magique de protection qui protégeait cette partie du terrain.  
  
Harry inspira un bon coup et entra.  
  
Il ne fit pas un pas qu'il s'aperçut aussitôt que seul le silence et les ténèbres prédominait en cette zone. Sur le sol rocailleux, était éparpillé des amas de pailles séchés et des tissus usagés et ensanglantés. Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
Un déclic soudain le fit frissonner, cela venait du fond. Harry se colla presque au mur et traversa plusieurs mètres et arriva en bout de chemin.  
  
- L'épée de Godric Gryffindor… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
  
Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir et les chaînes se brisèrent. L'épée tomba dans ses mains, elle resplendissait d'une phosphorescence qu'il n'avait pas perçu la première fois. Harry l'emporta en l'accrochant à sa ceinture en prenant bien soin de ne pas la faire tomber.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne sais pas transplaner, moi !  
  
L'épée émit une autre lumière qui enveloppa le garçon et le renvoya dans une pièce du château d'Hogwarts. Harry cligna des yeux et jeta un regard étonné à l'arme qui pendait à sa taille.  
  
- Eh ben…  
  
Harry se souvint alors des paroles de Sirius.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais vécu de journée aussi étrange !  
  
- Potter, que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? dit une voix.  
  
Harry fit un bond en avant. Cette voix, il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis un peu plus de deux mois ; il se retourna.  
  
Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
- Professeur Snape…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
A l'insu de mon plein gré : Ca, c'est un cycliste qui a dit ça lors d'un interview il y a quelques années( je tairais son nom par respect quand même… * éclate de rire * ). Bien entendu, cette phrase ne veut rien dire.  
  
* éclate de rire à nouveau * 


	45. Battle's Glow

Chapitre 44 : Battle's Glow  
  
- Professeur Snape ?!  
  
Harry avait les yeux qui lui piquaient, la bouche complètement sèche. Par réflexe, Harry cacha l'arme sous son chandail qu'il fit pendre à sa ceinture.  
  
« Pas très élégant, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux »  
  
- Potter, n'oubliez pas de respirer. Vous êtes pâle.  
  
- Mais vous… Je…  
  
Severus croisa ses bras et tapota le sol de son pied, impatient.  
  
- Demain, nous passerons peut-être au verbe conjugué, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix de l'homme.  
  
Harry plissa les yeux de colère.  
  
- Ca fait plus de deux mois que vous avez disparu ! Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire !  
  
- Ca ne m'a pas plus amusé que ça. Et si c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire, Potter, je vous suggère de faire un demi-tour et de sortir.  
  
Harry tourna les talons, soulagé mais également courroucé. Décidément, sa période captive ne l'avait pas arrangé, bien au contraire.  
  
- Attends.  
  
Harry s'arrêta. Cette voix…  
  
- Raziel ?  
  
- Oh, quel honneur. Tu te souviens de moi ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!  
  
- Potter ! cria Snape. Taisez-vous et mêlez-vous de vos affaires !  
  
- Non, vous, taisez-vous !   
  
Raziel se redressa sur ses jambes et tapota l'épaule de son père.  
  
- Ca va, laisse courir. Je me demandais si tu savais où étais ma petite sœur ? Je ne sens pas sa présence.  
  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Raziel leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.  
  
- Je viens de te le dire.  
  
Harry voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais Severus le saisit par l'arrière du col et l'entraînait vers l'extérieur.  
  
- On parlera plus tard, Lilian. Ne bouge pas de là.  
  
Le garçon eut une mine boudeuse puis il s'assit sur le lit. Harry avait une pure expression d'antipathie envers Raziel, même s'il est le jumeau de celle qu'il aimait.  
  
- Lâchez-moi, je peux marcher seul, dit-il.  
  
Severus le regarda un moment et le lâcha.  
  
- Ne vous occupez pas de mes affaires. Vous ne savez rien, Potter.  
  
- Plus que vous ne croyez, professeur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dobby était dans les cuisines depuis une bonne demi-heure. Les elfes ne voulaient pas prendre part aux évènements. Il faisait tout son possible pour les convaincre, mais ce fut bien difficile.  
  
- Dobby a vu, croyez-moi ! Si personne ne fait confiance à Dobby, le monde magique va disparaître. Miss a besoin de notre aide.  
  
- Ce sont des conflits humains, Dobby, dit l'un d'eux. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Exact. Nous n'avons pas les pouvoirs nécessaires.  
  
- Avant d'être des cuisiniers, nous sommes des elfes, dit fièrement Dobby. Nous avons des pouvoirs, alors il faut s'en servir !  
  
- Nous avons beaucoup de travail, nous ne pouvons pas.  
  
Ils commençaient à s'éloigner lorsque Dobby eut une idée.  
  
- Mais, si Monsieur le Directeur ne revient pas, et que le monde magique n'existe plus… Nous n'aurons plus de travail, c'est ça que vous voulez ?!  
  
Les elfes ouvrirent grand leurs yeux et secouèrent la tête.  
  
- Alors venez, il faut aider Monsieur le Directeur.  
  
Dobby ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et attendit qu'ils sortent. Un premier fit un pas à l'extérieur, un peu effrayé et fut suivit par un autre, et ainsi de suite.  
  
Tous se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs, en file indienne.   
  
- Oh, quel joli spectacle. Une belle brochette d'elfes prêts à l'emploi, dit Shooting Star.  
  
Les elfes crièrent apeurés, mais furent encerclés par les dragons.  
  
- J'avais justement un creux…  
  
- Attendez, messires Dragons, dit Dobby.  
  
- Oh, en voilà un bien courageux. Quel est ton nom, petit ? demanda le dragon.  
  
- Dobby, messire. Ne nous mangez pas, nous voulons aider nos maîtres à sauver leurs élèves.  
  
Le dragon eut un battement de sourcils.  
  
- Comment vous, petites créatures insignifiantes, savez ça ?  
  
- Miss maîtresse m'a tout raconté. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre vous, mais avec vous. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.  
  
- Qui donc ?  
  
- Makoto maîtresse, dit l'efle.  
  
Shooting Star éclata de rire, se roulant au sol.  
  
- Et elle se moquait de l'alliance. Mais pourquoi vous ?  
  
Dobby semblait réfléchir.  
  
- Nous avons un pouvoir qui pourrait vous servir…  
  
- Oh, tu m'intéresses. Je t'écoute… dit le dragon rouge.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius et Sam avait parlé de la situation avec Dumbledore, qui soupira de résignation. Les professeurs jetaient des regards mi-indignés, mi-étonnés, voyant Lucius Malfoy assis tranquillement en sirotant un thé bien fumant. Remus était en train de discuter avec Sirius, l'air grave. Celui-ci acquiesça et ils écoutèrent le directeur.  
  
- Décidément, rien ne va aujourd'hui, dit leur mentor.  
  
- Comment ça, monsieur ? dit Sam.  
  
- Suh a disparu. Mlles Granger et Weasley sont introuvables selon Mr Weasley, et maintenant Harry et cette future attaque… Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
  
- Les autres élèves sont prêts à partir. Devons-nous les évacuer ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
- Il le faut, mais à quel prix ? Le soutien de ces dragons est important, mais ils ne seront jamais assez pour venir à bout de vampires. Surtout ceux-ci, Suh m'avait mis en garde.  
  
- Ce qui est sûr, le sort de mort ne fait face à ces créatures, dit Lucius.  
  
- Comment le savez-vous ? dit Sirius.  
  
- J'ai voulu tuer l'un d'eux. Il s'en prenait à mon fils, mais il a survécu.  
  
- La magie ne sert à rien contre eux. Il faudra défendre les élèves, rien de plus. Prenons garde à ne pas éveiller les soupçons des étudiants et tout se passera…  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
  
- Entrez, dit Albus.  
  
Il y eut un chuchotement général. Severus Snape était vivant, accompagné de Harry. Sam sourit et sauta dans les bras de son frère.  
  
- Idiot, idiot… Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiète, dit Sam en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.  
  
- Désolé, Sam. Tout va bien maintenant, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mr le directeur, professeurs…  
  
Severus jeta un œil à Sirius et Remus et inclina la tête poliment.  
  
- Bon retour parmi nous, Severus, sourit le directeur. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ?  
  
- J'ai été aidé, en quelque sorte… J'ai dû rester cacher un moment, mais maintenant je suis guéri et je suis venu le plus vite possible.  
  
- Je vois. Et vous monsieur Potter ? Où étiez-vous ?  
  
Tous le regardèrent. Harry se gratta la base du crâne, semblant chercher des mots convenables pour expliquer ce qui s'était produit.  
  
- J'ai été appelé…  
  
- Voldemort ? tenta le directeur.  
  
- Non, ça.  
  
Harry retira le vêtement qui traînait au sol puis prit l'épée en main. Elle brillait comme jamais auparavant. Severus eut un sursaut de surprise mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Surtout, ne jamais rendre cette arme à Potter. Ou un grand malheur arrivera. Ne lui dit jamais où elle se trouve sinon ce qui a été sera détruit » lui avait dit un jour Raziel, sans être plus explicite.  
  
- C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffindor ? N'avait-elle pas été volé ? dit le vieil homme.  
  
- Je l'ai retrouvé, enfin elle m'a plutôt retrouvé je dois dire. Elle était enchaîné dans un endroit sombre et je l'ai juste récupéré.  
  
Albus sourit puis se leva de son siège.  
  
Harry tendit l'arme au directeur mais il déclina.  
  
- Non, Harry, cette épée est à toi.  
  
- Comment ? Mais monsieur…  
  
- Tu es celui à qui elle revient de droit, fais-en bon usage, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sourit à cette phrase puis la remit à sa ceinture.  
  
« J'espère que tu t'es trompé, Raziel » pensa Severus.  
  
- Allons-y, les élèves doivent attendre. Harry, tu restes ici.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Pas de mais. Ici, personne ne t'ennuiera.  
  
Les adultes sortirent.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le ciel était rouge-orange, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore là, mais ils ne sauraient tarder plus longtemps.  
  
Thadeus était caché dans les bosquets, près de la gare de Hogsmeade.  
  
« Sois vigilant, ne t'endors pas et veille les allées possibles d'attaque ou de fuite, Thadeus »  
  
L'Auror appréhendait la prochaine bataille. Seront-ils assez ? L'idée que des elfes de maison puissent prendre place dans une guerre de cette envergure lui était insupportable, car ses créatures étaient de nature pacifique. Thadeus entendit un bruit lointain, son sort de détection était infaillible. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.   
  
« 52, 53, 54 … 56 personnes dissimulées derrière les maisonnées. 8 personnes à l'arrière du train, et un bon nombre indéterminable dans les prairies et à l'avant du passage menant à Londres. Ca ne va pas être facile…. »   
  
Une voix lointaine se fit entendre. Ca y est, ils arrivent. Thadeus se déplaça vers l'arrière du train et sortit un long poignard d'argent.  
  
« Puisque la magie ne leur fait rien… »  
  
Le vieil homme saisit de la terre et s'en recouvra, il se jeta un sort et avança rapidement. Deux vampires à gauche, et d'autres éparpillés tout au long du quai.  
  
Il inspira un bon coup, saisit de l'un d'entre eux et lui trancha la gorge. Du sang giclait sur son vêtement mais peu importe, Thadeus plaqua sa main contre la bouche du monstre et planta en un coup décisif son arme blanche dans le cœur de la bête, il se changea en poussière.   
  
Son voisin n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que l'Auror lui brisa le cou et le réduisit en poussière ; tout ça en moins de dix secondes. Thadeus courba le dos et courut vers les autres assaillants, sur le coup il en tua deux en une volée et fit valser l'un d'eux dans les airs grâce à un puissant sort. Sa façon de terrasser ces monstres étaient tels que Thadeus vint à bout d'eux en moins de trois minutes ; il se dissimula de nouveau dans les buissons et les élèves et professeurs arrivèrent sans voir ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.  
  
« Heureusement que je suis rapide, je dis pas la panique sinon » se dit-il en soupirant.   
  
- Les premières années, suivez-moi, sans discuter, dit le professeur McGonagall, un brin soucieuse de ce qui suivra.  
  
Dumbledore était en avant avec les septièmes années, Severus et Sam étaient avec les Slytherin et Remus et Sirius étaient en arrière, ils fermaient la marche.   
  
- Je ne me sens pas prêt, confia Sirius. Ces évènements qui nous tombent dessus…  
  
- Je comprends. Sirius ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- J'ai vu Suh il y a quelques jours et… Nous avons fait la paix. Elle m'a pardonné.  
  
Sirius sourit à son ami et le prit par les épaules.  
  
Dahlia et Wilheim était assis sur un rocher, à quelques kilomètres de la gare. Malgré la distance, Dahlia observait la scène avec intérêt.  
  
- Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que cet homme a réussi à tuer mes gardes de l'arrière. Dommage, mais c'était attrayant.  
  
- Je préviens les autres, mère ?  
  
La femme secoua sa longue chevelure.  
  
- Non, s'ils ne sont pas capable de pister cet homme, ce n'est pas la peine de se qualifier de chasseurs d'Hommes.  
  
- Ouh, alors nous voilà réduit de moitié, mère, sourit Wilheim.  
  
- Tu es pessimiste. Nous verrons bien…  
  
Wilheim poussa un cri strident, identique à l'appel des siens. Le signal fut lancé.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se sentit bien seul en cet l'instant. L'école était déserte, cette ambiance le rendait fou. Suh n'était pas là et il ne savait pas où elle était, il supposait qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Ginny et de Hermione mais il n'en était pas certain.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Il sursauta.  
  
- Oh, c'est vous. Vous n'êtes pas partis avec les autres ?  
  
Ashura lui prit la main et sautilla dans tous les sens.  
  
- Non, on reste avec Harry Oni-Ue et Ane-Ue !  
  
- Oh Shura, boucle-là, un peu, dit Mihoshi en faisant mine d'être ennuyé.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Je fais c'que je veux, d'abord !  
  
- On se demandait où se trouvait Nee-chan, tu l'as pas vu ?  
  
- Non. Ginny et 'Mione ont disparu aussi…  
  
- Ah là là ! On est pas dans la panade ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fous ?! Et le paternel qui est introuvable !  
  
- Détrompe-toi, il est revenu, dit Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Quand ça ?!!  
  
- Euh…  
  
Mihoshi lui saisit le col de la chemise.  
  
- Mais tu vas répondre, oui ?!  
  
- Mihoshi…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je crois que tu l'étouffes…  
  
Le pauvre Harry était devenu soudainement très pâle. Le garçon le relâcha et s'excusa.  
  
- Ah, mon pauvre cou. Il est parti avec le directeur à la gare. Il y a une attaque probable de vampires, dit Harry.  
  
- Vampires ? Beurk, j'aime pas ces créatures, dit Youhei.  
  
- Moi non plus. Et puis les profs sont là-bas, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter…  
  
Silence.  
  
- On y va ou pas ? demanda Ashura.  
  
- Non, Ashura, tu es trop… commença Harry.  
  
- Pas comme ça, voyons. Reprends ta forme initiale, comme nous !  
  
Harry n'avait même pas fait attention, les trois garçons avaient repris leur forme originale et battaient des ailes d'impatience.   
  
- Ok, la petite fit de même.  
  
- Wow, fut tout se que trouva à dire Harry.  
  
Mihoshi courba le dos et allongea son cou vers Harry.  
  
- Allez, monte. On part en ballade.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Johann dormait silencieusement dans les bras de sa mère. Ginny était assise dans un coin, réfléchissant ; Hermione tournait en rond.  
  
- J'ai peur, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure de la situation. Tu dis qu'il y a une évacuation, mais nous nous trouvons ici ! Suh, qu'est-ce qui va se passer si les profs et les elfes échouent ?  
  
- C'est simple, soit les humains présents dans les parages servent de repas soit ils deviennent vampires. Personnellement, je préférerais être morte que vampire.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça ne craint pas les vampires, les elfes ? demanda Ginny. Parce que vu leur réaction quand nous sommes présents, j'imagine bien avec des créatures de cette envergure.  
  
Suh ferma les yeux. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment puis rouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Ils ont des renforts. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici…  
  
Suh déposa délicatement l'enfant sur le lit et se leva. Hermione la tint par les épaules.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas en état !  
  
- Ca va, je veux juste m'asseoir.  
  
Hermione saisit un oreiller et le cala sous le dos de la jeune fille qui la remercia.  
  
- Suh ?  
  
- Oui, Ginny ?  
  
- Quand vas-tu le dire à Harry pour Johann ?  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Pas maintenant, je le crains. Ce n'est pas le moment, je vais confier Johann à mon grand-père, le temps de régler toute cette histoire.  
  
- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Ce n'est pas si simple… dit Hermione.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
- Ca a été vraiment dur de te trouver, Makoto, sourit Raziel.  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette. Ginny tomba au sol, les mains tremblantes sous le menton.  
  
- C'est lui,… bégaya Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Ginny !  
  
Raziel tendit sa main vers la jeune rouquine qui ferma les yeux de peur. Hermione ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Ne crains rien, je ne te ferai aucun mal, dit-il doucement.  
  
Elle secoua la tête et recula contre le mur. Hermione avança prudemment jusqu'à son amie et jeta un regard en biais.  
  
- Pardonne-moi de douter, dit Hermione.  
  
Raziel plissa légèrement les yeux mais sourit de nouveau. Il s'inclina profondément, les mains le long de son corps.  
  
- Pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire, je vous demande de me pardonner. Je sais que c'est trop vous demander, que je peux toujours espérer, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Pardon.  
  
Hermione regarda Ginny qui s'arrêta de trembler, la cadette Weasley regarda simultanément Suh et Raziel.  
  
- J'ai… j'ai pu pardonner à Draco, alors… Je pourrai te pardonner.  
  
Raziel sourit comme un enfant.  
  
- Mais n'espère pas un effet immédiat, ce serait trop me demander !  
  
- Je comprends, dit-il. Merci.  
  
Il se tourna vers sa sœur.  
  
- Liel, souffla Suh.  
  
Raziel s'avança vers le pied du lit et s'assit près d'elle.  
  
Il sourit et lui prit la main, il la porta à ses lèvres.  
  
- C'est fini, je ne le suis plus.  
  
Suh cligna des yeux et comprit où il voulait en venir.  
  
- Lilian ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, je suis revenu…  
  
Suh prit son frère dans ses bras.   
  
- Je suis désolée. A cause de moi, tu as vécu toutes ses choses horribles ! Pardon, pardon…  
  
- Shh, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, petite sœur. Je suis heureux de te retrouver, c'est l'essentiel.  
  
Raziel regarda les deux jeunes filles et les invita à s'approcher. Ginny poussa Hermione de son coude et s'assit près d'elle.  
  
- Je vous remercie d'être resté avec elle, elle n'aurait pas survécu sans aide. Et Merlin sait qu'elle est têtue, dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.   
  
- Oui, elles me sont très précieuses.  
  
Ginny rougit à la remarque.  
  
- Alors c'est lui, mon neveu ? dit Lilian en faisant un signe de la tête vers le bébé endormi.  
  
- Non, c'est le matelas sur lequel il dort. Mais oui, c'est lui ! dit Suh en lui tirant la langue.  
  
- C'est marrant, il est humain… enfin pas totalement. C'est quoi son nom ?  
  
Le garçon glissa le long du lit et porta la bébé dans ses bras, le berçant lentement.  
  
- Il s'appelle Johann Potter.  
  
- Potter ? firent Hermione et Ginny.  
  
Suh posa sa main sur la bouche.  
  
- Je… n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire…   
  
- Potter t'a demandé en mariage ? demanda son frère.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
En même temps, Hermione et Ginny se mirent leurs mains sur la bouche de l'autre, de façon assez comique. Mais trop tard, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer.  
  
- Shh, tout va bien, bonhomme. Ce n'est rien, dit Lilian en le berçant et lui chantonnant une douce mélodie.   
  
- Tu lui as répondu, à Harry ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.   
  
Suh rougit légèrement et sourit.  
  
- Je ne lui ai pas répondu mais…  
  
- Tu vas accepter ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Je serai folle de refuser !  
  
- Pour l'épouser, il va falloir qu'il soit vivant, dit son jumeau.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit Ginny, puis se rétracta. Euh, enfin…  
  
- Si papa apprend, non seulement que tu as un enfant, mais en plus que tu es fiancé à « Potter », Lilian accentua bien sur son nom comme le ferait Severus, il le tuerait de ses mains. Déjà tout à l'heure ils étaient limites à en venir aux mains…  
  
- Comment ça ?… Le professeur Snape est revenu !! cria Hermione. C'est merveilleux, Suh ! Ton père est de retour !  
  
Suh se renfrogna et regarda son enfant tirer sur le vêtement de son oncle pour qu'il continue de chanter.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
En l'espace de cinq minutes, il y eut une panique générale. Les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal à faire régner le calme, mais les vampires et les villageois morts sur le sol n'arrangeaient rien. Thadeus avait été découvert et fut légèrement blessé au ventre mais il continuait de tuer les monstres suceurs de sang par dizaine. Les professeurs jetaient des sorts de protections, seul Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus avaient transformés leurs baguettes en armes blanches afin de terrasser en une fois leurs terrifiants assaillants.  
  
- Professeur ! Ils sont trop nombreux, il faut évacuer les élèves ! criait Sam.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas, nous sommes encerclés, dit McGonagall.  
  
Quelques élèves étaient à terre, blessés et d'autres inconscients. Les vampires dégagèrent le passage et firent place à une somptueuse jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au sourire carnassier. Elle essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche. Dahlia traînait de l'autre main un corps sans vie, vidé de son sang.  
  
- Il avait un goût à la limite de la péremption, celui-là, dit-elle en souriant. Il faut croire que les vieilles personnes ont tous le même goût atroce de mort.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, mère. Il y a encore de la chair fraîche dans ce train.  
  
- J'aurai dû m'en douter, dit Dumbledore. Un vulgaire vampire.  
  
Les créatures montèrent leurs canines de désapprobation mais Dahlia fit un geste de la main pour les faire taire.  
  
- Je vous croyais plus courtois que cela, Mr le puissant sorcier.  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, madame.  
  
- Pourtant vous faites parti de ceux qui me surnomment « la Reine des Damnés ». Ce qui n'est pas faux en un sens, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Dahlia, dit le directeur.  
  
Elle applaudit de façon hypocrite.  
  
- Bravo, vous avez trouvé !  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'une femme de votre rang s'allierait avec Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Disons que nous avons nos raisons, et elles sont assez communes à ce cher Tom.  
  
Dahlia fit un geste de la tête et la plupart de ses vampires se dispersèrent un peu partout.  
  
- Maintenant, nous allons jouer au jeu des questions-réponses.  
  
Wilheim sortit un mouchoir en papier ordinaire et ouvrit les veines, sous les yeux écœurés des humains présents.  
  
- Je pose les questions, si le mouchoir présent devient rouge par le sang de mon fils, vous mourrez tous.  
  
Les élèves qui écoutèrent à travers les fenêtres des wagons, lâchèrent des exclamations de peur. Il y eut des cris et ils furent tour à tour sortis du train, guidés par des vampires mécontents.  
  
- Je commence, dit Dahlia. Mon fils a pisté une personne, il aimerait bien l'inviter à dîner. Où est-elle ?  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  
  
- De qui parlez-vous ?  
  
Dahlia semblait le sonder de l'intérieur. Elle inclina la tête vers Wilheim.  
  
- Brune aux cheveux longs, les yeux vairons. Un très belle asiatique, dit-il en laissant sa langue parcourir ses lèvres. Suzuhara…  
  
Il reçut un poignard en travers de la gorge et tomba raide mort sur le sol. Dahlia n'avait pas bougé, mais son expression, d'un froideur soudaine, dévisageait l'outrecuidant qui venait d'assassiner son fils sous ses yeux.   
  
- Ca le fera taire au moins un moment, dit Severus, les yeux remplis de rage et de dégoût.  
  
Dahlia baissa lentement la tête vers le corps inanimé de Wilheim et soupira.  
  
- Allez, lève-toi. Tu es en train de salir ton beau costume.  
  
Le vampire se redressa et retira le couteau de son cou et le fit tomber par terre.  
  
- Je vois que ma proposition ne plaît pas à certains, dit-il en regardant Snape dans les yeux. Soucieux de l'avenir de son élève ?  
  
- Tu devrais plutôt te soucier du tien, mort-vivant.  
  
- Oublions ça pour le moment, le mouchoir est à moitié rouge. Mon fils m'a parlé d'une armée de dragons survolant votre château. Où sont-ils ?  
  
- Comme vous venez de le dire, au château, répondit calmement Dumbledore.  
  
- Ma patience a des limites, vieille homme. Mes enfants n'en ont vu aucun dans les parages. Où sont-ils ?  
  
Le directeur haussa les épaules.  
  
- J'ai compris, Dahlia soupire. Mes enfants, tuez-moi tous ces humains ! Qu'ils n'en restent plus un seul !!!  
  
Ils se jetèrent tous dans la bagarre : les élèves avaient été jeté sur les rails, protégés sous le train qui ne roulait pas ; les professeurs sur les vampires.   
  
Tous se débrouillaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, Sirius et Remus étaient pris à part par une trentaine de leurs ennemis.  
  
- Une idée, Moony ?  
  
- Non, et toi ?  
  
- Non plus. On improvise ?  
  
- Je crois que oui, mais fais attention.  
  
- Comme toujours !  
  
Ils étaient arme en poing lorsque…  
  
- SIRIUS ! REMUS !!  
  
Tous levèrent la tête.  
  
Quatre dragons géants crachaient du feu sur les vampires. Les « malheureux » qui se trouvaient dans leur ligne de mire se transformèrent en cendres en une fraction de seconde. Mihoshi frôla le sol et Harry sauta de son dos et se plaça le dos tourné à son parrain et à son ami.  
  
- Harry ! Que fais-tu là ?!! cria Sirius.  
  
- Je suis venu vous aider, les autres arrivent !  
  
Il tenait fermement l'épée dans sa main, déterminé à chasser ces mangeurs d'Hommes. Wilheim pointa le doigt sur Harry.   
  
- Harry Potter ! Ramenez-le vivant !!  
  
Tous les vampires sautèrent vers lui, mais ils furent réduits en cendres. Ashura avait utilisé son feu contre eux afin de le protéger. Férocement, elle coinça l'un d'eux et le mâchouilla dans sa gueule, le faisant crier de douleur et le réduisant en poussière.  
  
Ceux qui réchappèrent au feu ou aux armes blanches tentèrent de s'enfuir.  
  
- Ils s'enfuient ! criait Harry à Yue et Youhei qui leur foncèrent dessus.   
  
La gare d'Hogsmeade s'était vite transformer en un champ de bataille. Du feu jaillissait de partout, de la poussière se soulevait de temps à autre.   
  
Dahlia était adossé contre le train, très contrariée. Ses enfants se faisaient tuer par dizaine, elle devait fuir. Elle saisit le bras de Wilheim.  
  
- Allons nous-en, Wilheim…  
  
- J'arrive. Oh, attends.  
  
Le vampire jeta un oeil à la bataille et le vit. Il saisit une barre de fer qu'il avait volontairement arraché des rails du train et l'aiguisa en une longue lame meurtrière.  
  
- Ca c'est pour m'avoir tué !  
  
Il le jeta de toutes ses forces et visa Severus qui avait le dos tourné.  
  
Harry le vit.  
  
- PROFESSEUR !!!!!  
  
- HARRY, NON !!!  
  
Il s'était mis volontairement en face du projectile. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, la lame de son épée se fit lourde et la lueur revint. Inconsciemment, il porta un coup vers l'obus. Celui-ci disparu, comme évaporé et la déflagration qu'émis le sabre toucha Wilheim au poignet gauche.   
  
Etrangement, le train n'eut aucune éraflure, comme si l'épée obéissait à la volonté d'Harry qui ne voulait blesser personne mis à part le vampire.  
  
La créature se mit à hurler, son bras était en sang et la peau semblait fondre comme sous l'effet d'un acide très puissant ; l'os de la main se brisa en tombant au sol, réduit en cendre et il glissa au sol, grièvement blessé.  
  
- WILHEIM !  
  
Le fils de Dahlia suait à grosses gouttes, son avant-bras gauche était violacé et le sang coulait abondamment. Wilheim n'avait plus de main. Elle jeta un regard méprisant vers Harry et le pointa du doigt.  
  
- TOI ! Tu me paieras ça ! Je me vengerai, sois-en sûr !  
  
Ils disparurent tous les deux.  
  
Harry tremblait comme une feuille, il avait à peine lever l'arme vers le vampire et il lui avait causé des dégâts importants ; il lâcha l'épée au sol. Le peu de vampires qui restaient détalèrent.  
  
Les élèves criaient de joie, ils étaient de nouveau libres. Ils vinrent féliciter leurs professeurs et Harry.  
  
- Bravo, Potter, sourit McGonagall.  
  
- C'était inconscient de ta part, Harry, gronda Sirius. Tu t'imagines si tu n'avais pas réussi ce miracle, que se serait-il passé ?!  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. J'étais sûr de réussir mais… C'est incroyable.  
  
Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
- Merci, dit Severus.  
  
Il s'éloigna et aida son père et sa sœur à soigner les élèves et villageois impliqués.  
  
Des flammes réapparurent et les fuyards périrent dans la chaleur incandescente. Des formes incertaines faisaient soulever la poussière et se posèrent à terre.  
  
- Finalement, vous n'avez vraiment pas eu besoin de nous, dit une voix.  
  
- Qui parle ? dit le directeur.  
  
- Shooting Star ? essaya Harry.  
  
Le dragon apparu comme une fumée que l'on soulève du sol et le reste de son armée firent de même. Harry s'avança prudemment et caressa le museau de l'animal qui souffla de plaisir.  
  
- Un peu plus en dessous… Voilà, là, ça me démange. Un peu plus fort, voilà.  
  
Harry se mit à rire, cela lui rappelait la première qu'il vit la forme originale des Suzuhara.  
  
- Depuis quand pouvez-vous vous rendre invisible ? Je ne savais pas que les dragons avaient cette capacité, dit Harry.  
  
- Non, c'est vrai. Ce sont les elfes de maison qui nous ont fait ça, en échange de leur vie, le dragon éclata de rire.  
  
- Quoi ? Ils ont cette capacité ? dit Sirius.  
  
- Malgré leur apparence chétive, ils sont très puissants.  
  
- Papa !!!!  
  
Ashura descendit en piquée vers son père et reprit sa forme enfantine pour atterrir dans les bras ouverts de son père.  
  
- Ashura, ma puce, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Youhei, Mihoshi et Yue firent de même. Ce qui fit tomber Severus au sol, sous les éclats de rire de ses enfants qui l'étreignait affectueusement.   
  
- Ca y est ? T'es revenu ! Tu nous as manqué, dit Yue.  
  
- Moi aussi, vous m'avez tous manqué.  
  
Les garçons aidèrent leur père à se lever et Ashura était toujours lové dans l'épaule de Severus.  
  
- Pars plus, d'accord ? Ane-Ue et nous, on était très inquiets !  
  
Severus l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.  
  
- Promis.  
  
Thadeus posa son bras sur l'épaule de son fils et pinça la joue de la cadette. Sam avait les bras croisés, la mine amusée, et appuyée sur ses neveux.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de reconstructions et de réparations, les élèves repartirent enfin. Dumbledore se tourna vers son personnel et Harry.  
  
- Retournons au château.  
  
*** Interlude de l'auteur ***  
  
Voici un plan TRES important de la caractéristique de Suh et Raziel.  
  
Pour la petite explication, Raziel est comme Suh ; il possède deux prénoms. Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec les traditions anglaises, cela va de soi.  
  
De part leur nature, leurs appellations est très importante :  
  
C'est la même personne mais ce n'est pas le même caractère.  
  
RAZIEL  
  
è Raziel : L'Ange de la mort  
  
Il est froid, distant, n'aime pas les humains et joue avec la vie d'autrui sans se préoccuper des conséquences… Qui seront lourdes, je le certifie. Ces actes font répercutions sur Lilian et Makoto.  
  
è Lilian : L'Ange de la Vie  
  
Il souffre comme Raziel, de la séparation de sa sœur. Mais chez lui, le mal le ronge, ce qui le pousse à faire du mal et à tuer, il devient alors Raziel.  
  
( vous me suivez ? )  
  
A part ça, c'est un être doux et attentionné. Il aime discuter avec les plantes ( chose que Makoto ne peut pas ) et les animaux. Il aime chanter aussi, surtout avec sa sœur. Il est l'Ange dans toute sa splendeur, mais souillé… ou déchu, si vous préférez.  
  
Il choisit sa sœur à son rôle.   
  
Sa douleur n'est pas partagée avec Makoto.   
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Tout simplement, parce que sur le plan émotionnel, Makoto et Lilian sont opposés.  
  
( Ne vous arrachez pas les cheveux, vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres ^^ ;; )  
  
SUH  
  
è Makoto : Pas d'appellation spécifique.  
  
Son prénom est tel que le sort de mort, le prononcer à la légère peut lui faire faire des choses inconsidérées.   
  
( ex : chapitre 9 lors de l'attaque des Death-eaters ou encore le chapitre 18 lorsqu'elle tue de sang froid les Dementors )  
  
Elle tue par instinct, la mort de l'homme dans la forêt n'était qu'une excuse pour extérioriser sa peine et sa haine envers sa mère qui « les » avaient lâchement abandonnés.  
  
Les ténèbres l'attirent, c'est pour ça qu'elle ressent de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de la mort d'Amber. Tuer la soulage, point barre.   
  
è Suh : Elle, est schizophrène. Ce n'est pas de l'indécision, c'est sa propre volonté.   
  
Il y a l'enfant en elle, qui veut être aimer et ressentir le besoin d'être utile et la jeune ado qui veut en finir avec sa vie.  
  
Ces deux personnalités la suivra jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux gagne.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	46. Move

Chapitre 45 : Move  
  
Thadeus était rentré précipitamment chez lui, sous les regards hagards de ses enfants et petits-enfants.  
  
- Suh, les filles ! Je suis rentré, dit-il en ouvrant la porte avec précaution.  
  
- Grand-Pa, dit Suh en souriant. Tu n'as rien, au moins ?  
  
Il secoua la tête rapidement, jetant son manteau tâché sur le porte-manteau.  
  
- Tu vas bien, ma chérie ?  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et la tenait dans ses bras.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Thadeus vit Raziel assit avec Hermione et Ginny, en train de discuter tranquillement sur le canapé du fond de la pièce. Johann dormait tranquillement dans les bras du garçon.  
  
- Mais c'est… dit-il en pointant du doigt Raziel.  
  
- Je te présente mon jumeau, Lilian Raziel Suzuhara, dit Suh.  
  
- Je l'ai déjà vu. Il ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas laissé une très bonne image de lui.  
  
- Grand-Pa, il n'a pas eu la vie facile à cause de moi.   
  
- Il suffit de demander de l'aide, c'est pas si compliqué que ça.  
  
- C'est pas si simple, … S'il te plaît, rends-moi service, supplia Suh.  
  
- J'écoute.  
  
- J'aimerai que tu gardes Johann avec toi.  
  
- Pourquoi ? dit Thadeus, étonné.  
  
- Je me vois mal retourner à Hogwarts avec Johann dans les bras. Et puis papa va tuer Harry s'il l'apprend. Je préfère attendre un peu.  
  
Thadeus caressa sa fine barbe et jeta un œil à l'enfant qui dormait dans les bras de son oncle.  
  
- D'accord.   
  
Suh embrassa Thadeus sur la joue.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait la tête posée sur la table, les bras en face de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle, il s'ennuyait à mourir.  
  
- Où es-tu encore passé ? dit-il à voix haute.  
  
- De qui tu parles ?  
  
- Oh, Sirius.  
  
Il s'assit et fit une mine boudeuse vers son filleul.  
  
- Merci pour l'accueil, je m'en souviendrai.  
  
- Excuse-moi... dit Harry.  
  
- Je suis venu te dire que le directeur était dans son bureau avec Snape.   
  
Harry haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Il est en train de lui parler de ce qu'il sait sur la cachette de Voldemort. Pour le peu que j'ai entendu, elle aurait été désertée depuis un bon nombre de temps.  
  
- Je sais, les géants avaient envoyés une missive à Suh qui a prévenu le directeur.  
  
Harry et Sirius restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée soudaine de Ron et d'Ashura.  
  
- Harry, cria Ashura en se blottissant contre lui.  
  
- Shushu, merci de m'avoir aidé, tout à l'heure !  
  
- C'est normal !  
  
- Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu voir ça moi, sourit Ron.  
  
- Où étais-tu ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec les autres élèves ?  
  
- Partir ? Alors que ma sœur est introuvable ? Je préférerai encore finir en cendres sous les flammes d'Ashura que sous le bras de ma mère ! se lamenta Ron, le visage horrifié. Elle m'aurait torturer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle d'avoir laissé Ginny seule, ici.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, dit le rouquin.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais j'imagine bien la situation...  
  
Ils discutèrent pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que Ron les quitte de nouveau à la recherche de sa sœur et de son amie.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus était appuyé sur ses mains, les yeux fermés. Dumbledore soupira.  
  
- J'aimerai que cela reste secret, si possible, dit le professeur de potion.  
  
- Vos fils ont le droit de savoir pour le jumeau de Suh, ne pensez-vous pas, Severus ?  
  
- Il refuse, et moi aussi. Vous n'avez pas vu la réaction de Potter lorsqu'il a croisé mon fils dans mes appartements. Alors on imagine bien ceux des plus jeunes...  
  
Fumseck secoua ses longues plumes.   
  
TOC TOC  
  
- Entrez, dit le directeur.  
  
- Excuse-moi d'avoir déserté tout à l'heure... Papa !  
  
Suh ouvrit en grand la porte et sauta dans les bras de son père.  
  
- Makoto, dit Severus.  
  
- J'étais si inquiète !! Papa, ton absence a été si longue...  
  
- Je suis désolé, je ne disparaîtrai plus.  
  
Elle s'écarta et lui sourit tendrement.  
  
- J'espère bien.   
  
Albus sourit et toussota pour signaler sa présence.  
  
- Excusez-moi de gâcher ainsi vos retrouvailles mais, Suh, Lucius aimerait te voir. Il se trouve dans la tour Est, la dernière porte à l'extrémité du couloir.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? Severus avait les doigts serrés sur les épaules de sa fille.  
  
- Tu me fais mal, là, tou-san...  
  
- Ah, pardon...  
  
- Albus, pourquoi Lucius veut-il me voir ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il ne voulait pas me répondre lorsque je lui ai posé la question.  
  
Suh laissa sa main se promener dans sa longue chevelure et soupira.  
  
- Bon, je vais y aller. Cependant, je dois... aller voir Draco, c'est ça, dit Suh précipitamment en évitant le regard de son père.  
  
Elle sortit. Albus jeta un regard amusé à Severus qui avait une expression indescriptible.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lilian marchait en compagnie de Ginny et d'Hermione qui semblaient l'avoir adopté. Elles étaient encore un peu réticentes mais plus ils bavardaient, plus leur angoisse se dissipait.   
  
Le jeune homme était un peu réticent vis-à-vis de la décision de sa sœur envers Johann, il avait quitté son neveu avec tristesse.  
  
Hermione hésitait à lui faire la conversation.  
  
- ... Euh, ne t'en fais pas, Johann est entre de bonnes mains.  
  
- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si le vieux va pouvoir s'en sortir seul…  
  
Raziel soupira et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, jetant des regards derrière lui et de côté, comme s'il se sentait épié.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Il disparu en une fraction de seconde, laissant une Hermione et une Ginny seules dans le couloir.  
  
- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts ?! dit Ginny.  
  
- Je le croyais également, mais avec tout ce que j'ai vu depuis le début de l'année, je ne pense plus rien.  
  
- Ginny ! Hermione !  
  
Ron souffla une seconde en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle et jeta un regard noir à sa sœur, ainsi qu'à son amie.  
  
- Où étiez-vous ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Vous auriez pu mourir avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières heures !!!  
  
Ron était rouge de colère, Ginny baissa les yeux en maugréant un léger « pardon » et Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches, de façon menaçante.  
  
- Tout d'abord, tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ! Elle est déjà terrorisée, n'en rajoute pas ; et puis elle était avec moi. Nous étions cachées, rien n'aurait pu nous arriver là où nous étions ! Je n'ai pas fini, dit-elle en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Nous avons vécues les trois dernières heures les plus monstrueuses que j'ai jamais vécus, tu n'as pas vu ce que NOUS, nous avons vu ! Alors silence !  
  
Ron resta éberlué, la bouche ouverte et l'air hagard.  
  
- Tu en as peut-être trop fait, Hermione, non ? chuchota Ginny.  
  
- Je crois…  
  
Hermione se détendit et embrassa son ami sur les lèvres en souriant.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais pour nous aussi, aujourd'hui n'a pas été une journée facile, crois-moi.  
  
Le garçon secoua la tête, compréhensif.  
  
- Ok, désolé de m'être emporté.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La fenêtre était grande ouverte, les rideaux flottaient dans un scintillement de couleurs vives, ses cheveux prenaient des teintes différentes selon le brise de l'alizé.   
  
Une personne toqua à sa porte et il lui fit signe d'entrer, il jeta à peine un œil à l'étrangère qui venait de le déranger.  
  
- Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Oui, répondit calmement Suh. Que me veux-tu ?  
  
L'homme tendit son bras vers un verre posé sur une table basse et bu d'une traite la liqueur rouge.  
  
- Veux-tu boire ?  
  
Suh fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici juste pour ça, je suppose ?  
  
La jeune fille s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés.  
  
- Non, en effet.  
  
Lucius ramena sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son dos et laissa ses jambes s'étirer le long du canapé.  
  
- Je perds patience, j'ai d'autres gens à voir, Lucius.  
  
- Je sais où se trouve Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Eh bien, dis-le à Albus. Il est en train de tourner en rond, dans son bureau, comme ça on finira cette histoire assez rapidement.  
  
Lucius sourit à travers sa coupe et continua à regarder à l'extérieur de sa chambre, vers le parc.  
  
- Ok, tu veux quoi en échange ? Je le transmettrai à Albus…  
  
Lucius éclata de rire.  
  
- Ce que je veux, personne ne peut me le donner.  
  
Il regarda Suh dans les yeux, il ne souriait plus.  
  
- Quoi ? fit-elle.  
  
- Ce que je veux, c'est…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quand Suh retourna enfin dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle vit que la porte de ses appartements était mi-ouverte.  
  
A l'intérieur, Mihoshi était en train de fouiller minutieusement chaque recoin de la chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose. Suh toussota.  
  
- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Ca t'évitera de mettre ma chambre dans un état lamentable…  
  
- Nee-sama !!  
  
Mihoshi lâcha la couverture et prit sa sœur dans les bras.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais comme j'étais inquiet, je cherchais ton journal.  
  
- Oh, ah bon. Il est derrière la table de chevet, mais il n'y a rien d'important à l'intérieur pour toi, Miho.  
  
Suh s'assit sur son lit et accueillit son cadet qui posa sa tête contre son épaule, le bras enroulé à la taille de la fille.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Suh.  
  
Il acquiesça silencieusement.  
  
- Depuis que tu es avec Harry, on te voit pas beaucoup, tu sais.  
  
- Pardon, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupée de vous trois, désolée.  
  
- Oh, c'est pas un reproche, au contraire. Tu t'es toujours très bien occupé de nous, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Tu es heureuse, avec lui ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors tant mieux. A sujet de ton journal…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je l'ai lu, dit son jeune frère.  
  
- Et ? Tu sais que ce qui est écrit dedans est confidentiel.  
  
- Je sais, mais je comprends un peu mieux. Promis, je ne dirai rien.  
  
Suh ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les visions qui l'avait accablée d'un malaise soudain revinrent dans son esprit. Cette présence pesante qu'elle sentait près d'elle, douce mais tellement menaçante ; il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne au risque de créer des répercutions sur le futur…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh et Mihoshi arrivèrent en fin de soirée dans la Grande Salle maintenant vide. Suzaku se posa sur son épaule et elle s'assit de Ron et face à Harry.  
  
Tout le monde était silencieux. Dumbledore faisait un rapide résumé sur ce que le ministère risquait de faire et sur ce qu'il préparait, lui ; lorsqu'il finit, il s'adressa à Suh.  
  
- Alors ? fit-il.  
  
- C'est comme tu le pensais, Voldemort est retourné quelques temps dans sa maison des Riddle, commença Suh, mais il est reparti. Il se trouve en ce moment…  
  
Suh hésita.  
  
- Fuumo no chi, la Terre stérile, dit Suh. Ou comme nous on l'a baptisé, « la Terre Sacrée ».  
  
- Pourquoi stérile ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- C'est parce que c'est le sanctuaire des dragons, répondit Yue. Les Humains ne sont pas autorisés dans sur ce lieu.   
  
- Voldemort est sans ses Death-eaters mais les gobelins et autres créatures non-humaines l'accompagnent. Lucius ne sait pas où sont passés les Death-eaters, selon lui, ils préparent une attaque pour occuper le ministère. Je ne sais pas quelle idée il a en tête, mais ce n'est pas bon signe.  
  
- Quel est le danger pour un Humain de s'y trouver ? demanda le directeur.  
  
Suh se mit légèrement à trembler, son cœur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière. Elle respira calmement et serra ses poings.  
  
- Il y a de nombreux sorts sur cette île, je n'ai jamais vu un Humain là-bas, mais il y en a qui s'y aventurent et … Suh baissa la tête.  
  
- Il faudra pourtant y aller, dit Severus.  
  
- C'est trop risqué, on ira tous les quatre, dit Youhei en désignant ses frères et sœur. On a plus de chance de le trouver que vous.  
  
- Et moi ? s'exclama Ashura.  
  
- Toi, tu restes là, microbe, dit Yue en posant sa main sur la tête de la cadette.  
  
- Pas juste euh ! Je veux y aller !  
  
- Non, dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
- Je viens avec vous, dit Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Sirius.  
  
Suh secoua la main. Une colère augmentait en flèche en elle, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.  
  
- Dites-moi, c'est quoi dans la phrase que vous n'avez pas assimilés, c'est la forme de menace planante ou c'est la négation ?  
  
- Il ne s'est rien passé quand tu es parti voir les géants ! cria Harry. Qu'est-ce que je risque sinon de voir Voldemort réussir son plan ?!  
  
- T'es bouché ou quoi ? On ne va pas passer notre temps à vous surveiller sur un terrain miné !  
  
Suh et Harry se levèrent en même temps, la jeune fille frappa du plat de sa main sur la table.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de moyen pour nous faire entrer ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Ben… commença Mihoshi.  
  
- Non, il y a pas ! Et même si c'est le cas, je refuse ! dit Suh.  
  
- Et pourquoi ? Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda d'un regard dur.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que cette terre soit souillée par les Humains, voilà pourquoi !!  
  
Il y eut comme une sorte d'électricité à haute tension qui se dégagea des deux adolescents. L'atmosphère était tendu, comme si la colère se propageait dans l'air et consumait les personnes présentes. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche.  
  
Harry se dérida en l'espace d'un instant et reprit son air buté.  
  
- Ok, je ferai avec les moyens du bord alors…  
  
Suh allait lui rétorquer de façon brutale mais elle s'arrêta.  
  
« Calme-toi… Il est revenu, c'est pour cela que tu t'emportes. Ne le laisse pas te vaincre… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dans son esprit, Harry entendit exactement la même phrase que Suh. Son cœur battait vite, ses mains étaient resserrés sur le bord de la table et Ron, qui était face à lui, semblait quelque peu effrayé par l'expression de son visage.  
  
Harry inspira calmement et se rassit, la tête baissée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis ainsi ? Ce n'est pas en mal qu'elle le fait alors pourquoi ?… »  
  
Harry repensa à sa rencontre d'il y a quelques heures, avec Raziel.  
  
« Tout ça, c'est de sa faute… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh vit le changement de comportement d'Harry, il reprit son air habituel et se rassit docilement. Hermione lui tira la manche et elle fit de même.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, tous les deux ? chuchota la brune.  
  
- Je ne sais pas…  
  
- Heureusement que vous vous êtes arrêtés à temps, le professeur Snape n'a pas l'air content du tout.  
  
Suh jeta un œil en direction de son père qui était effectivement de très, très mauvaise humeur.  
  
- C'est grâce à Johann, mais… Non, on verra bien.  
  
« C'est sûrement dû à ma fatigue, rien de plus. Je m'excuserai auprès d'Harry après. »  
  
- … Euh, alors il y a un moyen de rentrer sur cette île, ou pas ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Y'a qu'il y a une solution mais c'est pas si simple non plus.  
  
- Dis toujours, dit Severus.  
  
- Vous devez boire notre sang, dit Yue.  
  
Sirius eut une expression horrifiée ; Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Albus devinrent légèrement pâle ; Remus et Severus n'avait pas changé de tête.  
  
- Et où est le problème ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Tout le monde ne survit pas après avoir ingurgiter du sang de dragon, dit Suh.  
  
Remus eut le regard fuyant.  
  
- D'autres deviennent immortels, mais c'est très peu probable.   
  
- Mais, et si nous utilisions notre pouvoir en commun ? proposa Mihoshi. Bien sûr, le nombre de personnes sera limité mais au moins, ils ne mourront pas.  
  
Suh hocha la tête.  
  
- C'est pas une mauvaise idée… A nous cinq, cela devrait faire…  
  
« Mon pouvoir réduit de moitié, c'est pas cool pour le moment…. »  
  
- 4 personnes, dit Suh. Mais vous ne pourrez pas venir si vous utilisez le don de partage, vous êtes encore inexpérimentés dans ce domaine.  
  
- C'est juste… dit Dumbledore. Severus, Sirius et Lupin, vous irez ; ainsi que…  
  
- Moi, je veux y aller, dit Harry.  
  
Suh lui jeta un regard implorant.  
  
- Tu… Suh soupira. Bien, ok. L'île est petite, mais elle est divisée en deux parties. Il faut former deux groupes : Papa et Sirius, partez à la recherche de Kane. Je sais qu'il y est.  
  
- Kane ? dit Severus. Ce nom ne m'ait pas inconnu.  
  
- Il a tué pendant sa dernière d'études à Hogwarts mais ça n'a pas pu être prouvé. C'est lui qui m'inquiète, bien plus que Voldemort.  
  
Harry la regarda et se souvint parfaitement de l'impression que lui avait laissé ce garçon. De la pure haine.  
  
- Moi, Remus et toi, dit-elle en désignant Harry du regard, on ira à la recherche de Voldemort. On a un compte à régler tous les deux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Suh et Harry entrèrent séparément dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Suh était allongée dos tourné à la porte, Harry marcha vers le lit et mit son bras sur la joue de la fille. Ils restèrent silencieux.  
  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça finisse ainsi ?  
  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry en retirant ses lunettes et déposant un baiser sur le front de Suh.  
  
- Tous les quatre, je risque de vous perdre au même moment et vous persistez à venir. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir.  
  
- Personne ne va mourir, Makoto.  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois ? Pourquoi veux-tu venir avec moi ?  
  
Harry enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea à son tour. Suh se colla à lui et jouait avec les mèches de cheveux du garçon.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te voir partir seule sur une terre dangereuse. J'ai peur pour toi.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Suh.  
  
- Parce que, ça ne s'explique pas.  
  
Il l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
  
- Dis, tu ne supportes vraiment pas mon père ?  
  
- Non, et c'est réciproque.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il t'appréciera après ?  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Après quoi ?  
  
- Tu ne m'avais pas demandé de t'épouser ?  
  
Harry se redressa et la regarda les yeux ronds.  
  
- Tu acceptes ?!  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry se mit à crier de joie, sautant un peu partout comme un fou. Il tomba dans les bras de Suh et l'embrassa, heureux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Leur départ a été prévu le lendemain, un peu avant midi. Suh s'éveilla en sursaut, de la sueur perlait son visage terrifié. Elle tremblait et avait très froid. Elle jeta un œil vers Harry dormait comme un bébé, un sourire sur son visage.  
  
- Une vision… du futur…  
  
Suh se leva en se dirigeant vers son bureau et commença à écrire un long parchemin.   
  
« A vous que j'aime et que je ne reverrai plus  
  
Lorsque vous aurez lu ses mots – elle fit une pause -, je serai morte… »  
  
Elle mit plus d'une heure à rédiger un texte, a la fin, elle le mit dans une enveloppe et la fit disparaître. Les premières lueurs du soleil apparurent et baignèrent sa chambre de la lumière qui s'infusa avec délicatesse dans la pièce.  
  
- Il est temps de le réveiller… dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	47. Little problems between friends

Chapitre 46 : Little problems between friends  
  
Tout le monde était regroupé dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Ashura avait les yeux encore endormis, et était accrochée à Youhei. Suh secoua sa cadette et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Lorsque nous arriverons sur la Terre Sacrée, nous nous séparerons. Soyez prudents. On part dans cinq minutes…  
  
Suh se dirigea vers Albus et lui parla longuement. Sam étreignit en silence Sirius ; Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient avec Harry.  
  
- Promets-nous de faire attention là-bas, Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, promis.  
  
- Joue pas au héros en tout cas, vieux, et reviens entier, dit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
  
- Tu me prends pour qui ? dit Harry en riant.  
  
Ginny avait le regard brillant.  
  
- Nous devrons discuter à ton retour, Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
- Ok.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Youhei était adossé sur la cheminée, le feu crépitait joyeusement. Remus s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Tu es sûr de revenir entier de là-bas, au moins ? demanda Youhei, les yeux posés sur le feu.  
  
- Oui, certain.  
  
Youhei prit la main de Remus et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Fais attention à toi, j'ai déjà perdu mon frère. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe sur l'île…  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
- Je ferai attention, il y a encore plein de choses que je n'ai pas vu.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Ma puce, il faut y aller… dit Suh.  
  
Ashura secoua la tête et se mit à bailler.  
  
Suh fit un signe à ses frères qui s'approchèrent.  
  
- Asseyez-vous en rond, les mains face à vous, et répétez après moi…  
  
Ils récitèrent une longue tirade en langue étrangère. L'un après l'autre, ils tombèrent endormis, mis à part Suh qui luttait contre cette envie grandissante.  
  
Elle les regarda en souriant puis se leva.  
  
- Nous avons moins d'une journée, allons-y.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lilian était resté dans la chambre de son père. Il n'y avait pas un bruit ; il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix lointaines résonner dans sa tête. Il tomba à terre.  
  
- Non, non … Ne faites pas ça …  
  
Lilian posa ses mains contre sa poitrine, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur différente. Il courba le dos, secoué par des convulsions et se retrouva la tête sur le sol, tentant vainement de supporter la douleur. En un cri déchirant, une magnifique paire d'ailes blanches sortit de son dos.  
  
- Ca fait toujours aussi mal… dit-il en grimaçant.  
  
Il se redressa et regarda l'état de son t-shirt déchiré, il grimaça et le retira, laissant son torse nu. D'un geste vif de la main, il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit son envol.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Il y avait une forte odeur de chair putréfiée dans l'air, le soleil était caché par d'immenses nuages sombres. Des centaines de cadavres d'animaux jonchaient le sol et presque tous les arbres étaient abattus, du feu ravageait tout ce qui aurait pu être sauvé. Suh regarda furtivement le paysage et poussa un long cri, maudissant Voldemort.   
  
La Terre Sacrée avait été dévastée.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, il faut retrouver Voldemort.   
  
- Je vais le faire agoniser à petit feu, si je le croise, dit Suh. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, celui-là…  
  
- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où on peut le trouver ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il se trouve ici ! Il n'y a rien de bon pour un Humain ici.  
  
- Ce n'est pas par rapport aux dragons ? proposa Remus. J'ai entendu dire que pendant des millénaires, ils avaient amassés des trésors importants.  
  
Suh haussa les épaules.  
  
- Mis à part les parchemins de Morgane, il n'y a rien à tirer ici.  
  
Severus et Remus laissèrent s'échapper un cri d'exclamation.  
  
- MORGANE ??????? firent-ils.  
  
Suh sursauta.  
  
- Euh, oui. Et alors ?  
  
- Mais Morgane, c'est bien la petite-fille de Merlin et la prêtresse d'Avalon ? demanda précipitamment Remus.  
  
- Bah oui, répondit la jeune fille innocemment.  
  
- De quoi parle ses parchemins ? demanda son père.  
  
- Euh… Attends que je me souvienne… Le rôle de Prêtresse dans la Cité d'Avalon, les nombreux pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, et l'anéantissement du dernier passage visible de la Cité. Mais de toute façon, ces écrits sont calligraphiés en Atlante alors on a rien à craindre.  
  
- Mais alors que fais-t-il ici ? dit Harry.  
  
- Bonne question…  
  
- Il va sûrement tomber sur un os, dit Sirius. Je suppose qu'il va avoir la même réaction que lorsqu'il a récupéré ton bouquin, non ?  
  
- Possible, mais personne n'est censé savoir que Morgane parlait l'Atlante. Il doit sûrement penser que ces textes sont écrits en ancien anglais, ce qui devrait être le cas mais bon…  
  
Suh soupira.  
  
- On va se séparer, je vais chercher ces parchemins quand même, on ne sait jamais.  
  
- Bien. Nous, nous allons voir s'il n'y a pas d'autre trace de son passage et on vous avertira avec des signaux de couleur rouge s'il y a quoique ce soit, dit Severus en secouant sa baguette.  
  
Severus et Sirius partirent en avant, laissant Suh avec Harry et Remus. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'une respiration lourde se fit entendre. Rapidement, Remus se retourna et une chose énorme et poilue s'élança à toute vitesse sur lui et tomba sur sa poitrine, en tentant de le mordre.   
  
- REMUS !!!!  
  
Harry jeta un sort sur l'animal qui sauta sur le côté, les crocs en évidence et de la bave coulant sur le coin de la bouche.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? dit Harry avec une grimace.  
  
- Un loup-garou, un vrai... dit Remus en se massant la gorge.  
  
- Oh my, pas ces horreurs ! s'indigna Suh. Eh, il y en a d'autres là-bas.  
  
La jeune fille pointait du doigt une horde de monstres à pattes, prêt à charger et à massacrer les trois bipèdes présents.  
  
- Je crois qu'ils ont reçus l'ordre de tuer tous les éléments perturbateurs des lieux, c'est-à-dire nous...  
  
- Faites attention de ne pas vous faire mordre.  
  
- Ca m'est déjà arrivé une fois, je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Shooting Star dormait paisiblement dans le parc de l'école, la fumée qui sortait de ses épaisses narines montrait qu'il faisait d'agréables rêves. Soudain, il ouvrit grands ses yeux, le jaune de ses pupilles brillait d'une étrange lueur. Le dragon se redressa sur ses puissantes pattes et s'époumona pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
- Ils ont osé souiller notre terre ! Les scélérats !!!!  
  
Il prit son envol et se dirigea vers la terre des ancêtres.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était ruisselant de sueur ; ses mains étaient tremblantes et des cloques commençaient à apparaître. L'épée de Gryffindor commençait sérieusement à peser, mais il pensait que cela était dû à sa fatigue. Des dizaines de cadavres de loups s'entassaient sur la poussière et le sang recouvrait le peu d'herbe qui restait encore sur le sol.  
  
- On en viendra jamais à bout comme ça, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !  
  
- T'en as de bonnes ! Si t'as une solution plus efficace, je t'écoute, criait Harry en coupant en deux l'un de leurs assaillants sur patte.  
  
- Il suffit de euh… balbutia Suh.  
  
- J'aime bien mais je crois que ce serait plus efficace avec des mots, dit Harry.  
  
Remus projeta au loin un des fauves qui voulut attaquer Harry par derrière, Suh concentra dans ses mains une aura lumineuse.  
  
- Viens à mon aide, Kamaitachi !  
  
Elle leva sa main au ciel et un vent violent balaya en un geste les loups-garous. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les airs, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur.  
  
- Oh, oh… Attention à vos têtes !  
  
Suh s'accroupit en mettant ses mains sur la tête, imité par Harry. Remus lança un bouclier qui les protégea in-extremis des retombés des canidés, leurs corps explosèrent à l'impact du sol, laissant s'exposer leur tripes et autres organes du corps.   
  
- Mais c'est dégueulasse, s'écria Harry, choqué. En plus, ils peuvent nous tuer en nous retombant dessus comme ça !!  
  
- Désolée, c'était pas prévu ça, dit Suh en tirant la langue en signe d'excuse.   
  
Harry se décrispa légèrement et lui pinça la joue.  
  
- La prochaine fois, fais attention, j'aimerais pas recevoir des tripes sur moi, ça a mauvaise odeur.  
  
- Ok, sourit la jeune fille.  
  
Remus était silencieux ; la tournure de leur conversation était réellement étrange. Ils parlaient de ça comme si c'était une situation tout à fait banale, à croire que pour eux, la chute de corps était naturelle.  
  
- Je croyais que cela te gênait de voir la Terre Sacrée profanée par du sang, dit Remus à Suh.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais là, ce ne sont pas des êtres humains.  
  
- Quoi ? fit l'adulte, interloqué.  
  
- D'ailleurs tu as raison de le signaler… Harry, je vais t'apprendre un sort utile ! dit Suh en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.  
  
- Oh, quoi donc ? dit-il, tout excité.  
  
- Regarde… Sanran ! (disparaître en japonais ^^)  
  
Suh tendit la main vers une dizaine de cadavres et la colonne commença à prendre feu et réduisit les loups morts en une montagne de cendre. Harry fut captivé par ce qu'il venait de voir.  
  
- Ouah, il n'y a plus aucune trace de leur passage, c'est géant, s'exclama Harry.  
  
- …   
  
Remus posa sa main sur la bouche, mi-horrifié mi-écœuré. Le sort permettait aux organes de se dissoudre sous l'effet de flammes incandescentes et pouvait, avec aisance, tuer un humain encore vivant avec ce sort.  
  
- Comment je dois faire ? demanda le Gryffindor.  
  
- Tu pointes ta main sur ta cible et tu récites la formule : « Sanran ».  
  
- Ok.  
  
Harry s'éclaircit la voix et pointa l'épée sur le reste des loups.  
  
- Sanran !  
  
La même chose se reproduisit. Harry était très content du résultat, de même que Suh mais Remus appréhendait énormément leur attitude.   
  
- C'est atroce, ce que vous faites, dit-il avec difficulté.  
  
- Mais non, c'est juste du nettoyage de printemps, dit Suh avec le sérieux.  
  
- Quoi ? fit-il.  
  
- N'en fais pas tout un drame, Remus. Au moins, nous en sommes débarrassés et nous pourrons continuer le chemin, dit Harry.  
  
Remus tapota sur les épaules des jeunes adolescents et soupira.  
  
- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Je n'en ai franchement pas l'impression.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et posa à plat l'épée sur son épaule droite.  
  
- De quoi tu parles, Remus ?  
  
- Mais vous venez de faire disparaître des corps ! Ils avaient beau être morts et non humains, ça ne change rien ! Ce sort peut également marcher sur les vivants !  
  
- Ah bon ? firent-ils en chœur.  
  
Suh et Harry se regardèrent en silence, et comme un accord, acquiescèrent.  
  
- Bon, je ne le ferai plus, jura Suh.  
  
- Moi non plus, dit Harry.  
  
- Vous me rassurez, dit Remus.  
  
Ils se mirent à sourire de façon étrange, presque sadique.  
  
- Mais je ne garantie rien pour Voldemort.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire comme s'ils venaient de raconter une blague.  
  
Remus avait la main tremblante, et la cacha derrière son dos. Il avait beau ne plus être loup-garou, son instinct animal était toujours aussi puissant et leur façon d'agir lui était très hostile, il ressentait quelque chose qu'il était incapable d'expliquer.  
  
« Ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes, j'ai l'impression. Je n'aime pas ça… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Voldemort marchait lentement, sa cape traînait sur le sol, et la baguette attachée à la ceinture. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un cri animal agonisant.   
  
- Mes loups sont attaqués, dit Kane.  
  
- A en entendre le cri, ils sont en train de se faire massacrer. Ne veux-tu pas vérifier que tout se passe bien là-bas ? dit l'homme serpent.  
  
- J'y vais, dit Kane en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Il disparut.  
  
Voldemort tourna la tête de droite à gauche et sortit sa baguette. Dans ce coin de l'île, il restait toujours des arbres. En une formule, il commença à les détruire.  
  
- Je finirai par trouver l'entrée de ton sanctuaire, maudit Atlante…  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	48. Lost in Maze

Chapitre 47 : Lost in Maze  
  
Lilian se dirigeait à la hâte vers la Terre Sacrée, le temps ne lui était pas favorable et le vent glacial lui gelait la peau. Lorsqu'il aperçu le cimetière de ses ancêtres, il replia ses longues ailes et tomba en piquée sur le sol. A à peine quelques secondes de sa chute, il flotta dans les airs et posa ses pieds sur le terrain humide et souillé.  
  
- J'arrive trop tard, pourvu que…  
  
Passant sa main dans sa courte chevelure, Lilian se mit à courir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, à Hogwarts.  
  
Ashura se réveilla petit à petit, les yeux encore endormis. Elle se frotta le visage du revers de la main, puis quitta le lit dans lequel quelqu'un l'avait installer et quitta la pièce.   
  
Elle se mit à rire doucement, se souvenant du rêve qui l'avait fait se lever : une chute de corps ensanglantés et un amas de cendres se répandant tout autour d'elle, ses mains tremblant de satisfaction et le sourire dément sur son visage d'ange. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve, mais cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus réel et cette façon d'agir n'était pas la sienne.  
  
Marchant sans y prêter attention, la petite Ashura se planta face à une porte en métal, dont il n'existait aucune poignée. Une parfum de meurtre flottait dans l'air. Intriguée, elle posa la main sur le portail métallique et essaya de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.  
  
- Une présence, dit-elle, un garçon. Non, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années… C'est lui qui sent la mort…  
  
Ashura se gratta rapidement la base du crâne et frappa deux petits coups sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.  
  
Un homme blond avait le dos tourné à la porte, les mains dans le dos. Il semblait songeur ; lorsqu'il posa le regard sur son visiteur, il ne put cacher son sourire.  
  
- Eh bien, eh bien… Quelle étrange visite, dit Lucius Malfoy en s'accroupissant face à l'enfant.  
  
Ashura fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.  
  
- Te serais-tu perdue ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.  
  
Lucius continuait de sourire, sa main parcourant sa magnifique chevelure et s'assit sur son lit, et posa son regard sur l'espace vide près de lui, ainsi que sur la fillette.  
  
- Veux-tu me tenir compagnie, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de conversation avec quelqu'un.  
  
Ashura semblait hésiter, puis avança et s'assit près du captif.  
  
- Quel est ton nom ?  
  
- Ashura.  
  
- Bien, Ashura. Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Je me promenais, puis j'ai vu cette porte et j'ai voulu entrer pour voir qui était de l'autre côté.  
  
Lucius fut surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître.  
  
- Tu n'as demandé aucune autorisation pour rentrer, tu vas te faire gronder, petite.  
  
- Je ne suis pas petite, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
- Bien, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.  
  
Silence.  
  
- … Pourquoi vous faites du mal ? demanda Ashura.  
  
Lucius lui lança un regard en biais.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis mauvais ? dit Lucius.  
  
- Ne vous faites pas passer pour plus bête que vous êtes ! Je fais peut-être moins d'un mètre mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Et vous puez la mort, ça se sent à des kilomètres.  
  
- N'est pas Suzuhara qui veut…  
  
- Hein ? dit-elle innocemment.  
  
Lucius grimaça légèrement. Il détestait les réponses de ce genre.   
  
- Décidément, la politesse se perd… Je disais que tu n'étais pas membre de la famille Suzuhara pour rien.  
  
Ashura cligna des yeux et sourit, oubliant une micro-seconde qui était son interlocuteur.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Ca se voit ?  
  
- Oui, tu ressembles à Suh.  
  
La fillette frappa avec énergie dans ses mains, riant joyeusement.  
  
- J'espère être comme elle, plus tard ! dit-elle.  
  
- J'espère que non, dit Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?! la colère d'Ashura revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie.  
  
- Tu n'as pas consciente de ce qu'elle a fait, dans le passé. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle te le dira un jour.  
  
- Vous avez tort ! dit Ashura en se redressant sur ses pieds. Elle ne me cacherait rien si elle avait fait quelque chose de pas bien !  
  
Malfoy la regarda droit dans les yeux, un visage inexpressif. Finalement, il soupira.  
  
- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. La réalité est loin d'être aussi belle. De toutes les créatures que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, ta sœur est bien la plus mystérieuse… et dangereuse.   
  
- C'est faux !! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !  
  
- C'est touchant… Un jour, tu comprendras, petite.   
  
Lucius éclata d'un rire franc.  
  
- Je ne veux plus t'écouter !  
  
Ashura ouvrit la porte de la cellule lorsque Lucius l'interpella de nouveau.  
  
- Jeune fille…  
  
Elle se retourna.  
  
- Veux-tu en apprendre plus sur elle ?  
  
Ashura baissa les yeux et soupira. Elle referma la porte.  
  
- C'est quoi ton nom, d'abord ? dit Ashura.  
  
Lucius sourit.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy…  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Remus, Suh et Harry avaient quittés depuis quelques minutes déjà le terrain vague, se dirigeant vers les plaines et les sentiers encore inexplorés. C'est alors qu'il y eut un grondement lointain, une sorte d'appel de détresse, de souffrance. Suh eut des frissons et se retourna lentement.  
  
Kane.  
  
Il était là, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? fit Remus.  
  
- Brighton Kane. Partez devant, je vous rejoins…  
  
- Suh ! s'écria Harry.  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. On a un petit compte à régler. Lui et moi, seulement.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Partez !!  
  
Il s'éloignèrent peut à peu. Kane avançait lentement, de même que Suh. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme inspira longuement et sourit de façon peu aimable.  
  
- Oh, c'est toi, dit Kane.   
  
- Kane, souffla Suh.  
  
- Ca me revient, première année à Slytherin. L'ex-petite amie de Weasley… Enfin non, je dis « ex » parce que je suppose que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière année, le Death-eater se mit à rire comme un fou.   
  
- Je te croyais plus intelligent. Et tu es à la solde de papy Voldie. Pitoyable.  
  
- Oh non, j'ai choisi ma voie depuis bien longtemps. Il est normal que je siège parmi les grands.  
  
L'homme s'accroupit et se mit à caresser du bout des doigts les carcasses ensanglantés qui devaient se trouver là depuis peu.  
  
- C'est toi, ça aussi ? demanda Suh d'un ton peu aimable.  
  
- Oui, j'ai toujours aimé la sculpture…  
  
Kane se leva brusquement et saisit sa baguette. Il lança un sort surpuissant, Suh sauta de justesse sur le côté. Elle ramassa une feuille et la changea en arme afin de se défendre, Kane fit de même en changeant sa baguette en épée finement aiguisée. Il lui bondit dessus, en frappant comme un dément.   
  
Sa force était peu commune, Suh avait du mal à parer ses attaques. C'est alors qu'à un moment d'inattention, elle reçut la pointe de l'épée en plein dans la paume de sa main. Elle cria de douleur ; son arme tomba au sol et reprit son aspect d'origine.  
  
Kane se plaça face à elle et mit son arme sous la gorge de Suh qui ne bougea pas.  
  
- Je m'attendais à plus de résistance, dit-il d'une voix méprisante.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on va vite en finir.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, dit Kane.  
  
Il leva son arme au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur la jeune fille.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'arrêta de marcher, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Remus, lui, ne savait pas où aller ; lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry avait disparu.  
  
- Quoi ?… Mais, Harry !!!  
  
Lorsque Harry leva les yeux face à lui, deux rubis rouges le fixaient d'un regard fou. Il y eut un léger rictus et une baguette entre les deux yeux, Harry cracha son nom avec toute sa haine…  
  
- Voldemort…  
  
- Potter… Quelle joie de te revoir. Non, vraiment, je n'espérais plus depuis.  
  
- Ca ne m'a pas manqué, et franchement ça ne me manquera jamais…  
  
- Tss, tss… Toujours aussi peu courtois, Potter.  
  
Voldemort lança un Doloris à Harry qui se retrouva à terre, les jambes recroquevillés sur lui et les bras sur ses épaules. Il se retenait de crier.  
  
- Eh bien, ne ressens-tu donc aucune douleur ? dit l'homme serpent en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Il est temps d'en finir, dit l'adulte.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, dit Harry en se relevant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pettigrow était caché dans un coin de ruelle très sombre, surveillant les moindres recoins. Plusieurs Death-eaters guettaient les lieux les plus importants de Londres, côté sorcier. L'ordre du maître était clair et simple :  
  
« Tuez-les tous ! »  
  
Ne retrouvant pas la trace de Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort dut confier cette tâche à Wormtail ; d'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas satisfait. La présence dissimulée des gobelins étaient à leur avantage, mais il y avait toujours une impression d'insatisfaction.   
  
- Pettigrow, ça y est, les Dementors sont en ville.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
Un grondement assourdissant retenti sur terre et dans les airs : au même instant, les Dementors et les Death-eaters, qui allaient attaquer les sorciers, furent pris d'assaut par une armée entière de dragons volants.   
  
- EN BAS !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les animaux volants se mirent à cracher du feu, carbonisant les immondes créatures maléfiques, et blessant la majorité des mages noirs. Malgré la violence de leurs attaques, aucun passants n'étaient touchés, seuls les Death-eaters étaient visés.  
  
Tout en se défendant vainement, de l'autre côté, les gobelins se battaient avec les Ogres, puissamment armés.   
  
- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!!!! s'écria Wormtail. Pourquoi y a-t-il des Ogres !!!!  
  
Il y eut des cris tout autour de lui, des hommes tombaient. Le peu de sorciers qui se trouvaient près d'eux s'étaient réfugiés ou avaient transplanés afin de se protéger. Des coups de massues fusaient dans l'air, de la suie et une odeur de chair brûlés empestaient l'air.  
  
- AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!! cri l'un d'eux.  
  
Le sort ricocha sur la bête mais lui fit aucun effet. Enervé, Shooting Star sortit ses griffes, et d'un coup bien précis, trancha les têtes de plusieurs Deaths-eaters ainsi que d'autres créatures, les démembrant et les blessant gravement.   
  
Pendant que les dragons faisaient diversion, des Aurors, avertis par la bataille, arrivèrent et s'aventurèrent au combat.  
  
Pendant de longues heures de souffrances, de meurtres et de lancers de sorts impardonnables, Les Aurors réussirent à maîtriser la situation et arrêtèrent les mages après les avoir soignés.  
  
Shooting Star fit un signe de tête au chef des Ogres qui dévorait goulûment un reste de Dementors, le dragon s'envola, suivit par sa troupe et partirent vers la Terre Sacrée.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Du sang coulait par gouttelette, l'herbe sèche était maintenant humide de ce liquide odorant. Kane était debout, un peu tremblant, la main portée sur sa gorge ouverte. Suh retira sa main ensanglantée doucement, le jeune homme recula lentement ; il retira sa main et la regarda, pleine de sang.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que… articula-t-il difficilement.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite, je veux te voir agoniser, dit Suh, imperturbable.  
  
- Tu… payer…   
  
Kane tomba au sol, les lèvres bleuis et du sang dégoulinant sur sa bouche et le haut de son col.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de me dire ça, Kane.  
  
Suh frappa le ventre de Kane avec son pied, se qui le fit cracher son sang sur le côté, la main tenant fermement son cou. Il luttait pour survivre.  
  
- Alors ? Ca fait quoi de se retrouver dans la position de la victime, Kane ?  
  
Ses lèvres tremblaient violemment, son regard commençait à devenir flou.  
  
- J'aurai… vengeance…  
  
- Tant que tu meurs, ça me va, fit Suh. Amber avait la vie devant elle. Et tu l'as tuée. Comme ça, pour t'amuser.   
  
- Non…  
  
- Non ? Alors quoi ?! Réponds !!!  
  
Elle le saisit au menton et le fit la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit.  
  
- Je voulais… voir souffrir, tout simplement… Toi… et Weasley…  
  
Il y eut un silence. Suh serra la mâchoire du garçon, à s'en blanchir les doigts.  
  
- C'est réussi, finit-elle par dire.  
  
Et d'une pression, elle lui éclata la mâchoire. Du sang se répandit sur elle. Le visage, le bout des cheveux, les doigts et son uniforme étaient trempés du sang de l'assassin de son amie. La jeune fille se releva et leva les yeux au ciel, des larmes coulèrent.  
  
- Ca y est, je t'ai vengée… Repose en paix, Amber, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Suh regarda sa main blessée, la blessure n'était pas guérie…  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	49. The damned Earth

Chapitre 48 : The damned Earth  
  
Harry avaient les jambes comme de la guimauve. Allait-il tenir ? Voldemort semblait toujours normal, pas un seul signe de fatigue. Harry était perdu !  
  
- Alors, Potter ? A court d'idées ? dit Voldemort.  
  
- Certainement pas !  
  
Harry projeta de toutes ses forces l'épée contre Voldemort qui esquiva à l'aide de sa baguette. Etrangement, la baguette du mage noir n'avait volé en éclats, il y eut seulement un bruit de frottement métallique.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que… ? Harry se jeta sur le côté et évita un sort de mort in extremis.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pettigrow souffrait atrocement. Sa trace était perceptible par les traces de sang laissé sur le mur où il était adossé et son odeur empestait le coin où il se réfugiait pour le moment. Son épaule droite et une grande partie de son visage étaient défigurés par des brûlures et des coupures profondes.   
  
C'est alors que derrière lui, il entendit de légers bruits de pas, très discrets. Il leva sa baguette.  
  
- Qui… Qui est là ?! dit-il, la main tremblante.  
  
Néo apparu face à lui, les mains cachés sous sa cape et les yeux plein de colère dissimulés sous ses épais verre de lunettes.  
  
- Peter Pettigrow… dit-il en un murmure effrayant.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?!!  
  
Néo fit un pas, Wormtail recula de deux.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? !!  
  
- Rien, je ne suis qu'un passant qui passe…  
  
Puis après, on entendit des hurlements déchirants. Néo ressortit de la ruelle les mains pleines de sang, et se les s'essuya sur une serviette qu'il jeta ensuite.  
  
- Et de un.  
  
Il retourna à Hogwarts en marchant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco avait une boule dans la gorge, il y avait comme de l'insatisfaction dans l'air. Peut-être des remords, des regrets… Qui sait ?  
  
Peut-être que s'il lui touchait deux mots, un « pourquoi ? » ou un « merci »… non, pas de remerciements ! Jamais il ne pourrait, pas à Lui ! Mais peut-être un « pourquoi », finalement, il n'y a rien de mal à savoir. Juste une fois, la dernière, puis il le rayera de sa vie… Jusqu'à la fin.  
  
Il avait parlé tantôt à Dumbledore qui lui indiqua où se trouvait sa cellule actuelle, avant d'être transféré à Azkaban.  
  
La porte métallique.   
  
Draco fit un pas, puis deux et s'arrêta ; la baguette en main, il donna le mot de passe et un cliquetis se fit entendre. La baguette placée sur sa ceinture à son dos, la main posée sur la poignée. Il la tourna…  
  
Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Ashura, la cadette Suzuhara, allongée près de Lucius ; la tête sur ses genoux, endormie. Son père leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit.  
  
- Draco…  
  
Le garçon plissa les yeux et referma la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit et s'appuya contre elle.  
  
- Lucius.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu là ? dit l'adulte.  
  
- Tu le sais.  
  
Lucius soupira et posa ses mains derrière son dos sur le matelas, se mettant à l'aise.  
  
- Eclaire-moi, je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre…  
  
- Pourquoi…  
  
Lucius fronça les sourcils, un tantinet impatient.  
  
- Ne t'ai-je pas appris à formuler des phrases plus constructives ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Draco.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Death-eater ? N'avais-tu donc aucune considération pour mère ? Tu ne l'as donc jamais…  
  
- Tais-toi, dit Lucius d'un ton autoritaire. Tu ne sais rien, tu parles sans savoir, Draco.  
  
- Pour sûr, je ne suis au courant de rien. Tu ne m'as jamais accordé la moindre attention, le ton de Draco augmentait petit à petit. De même que pour mère.  
  
- Ne mets pas ta mère dans chacun de tes arguments instables. Elle savait ce que je faisais.  
  
- Oui, j'ai vu. C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué.  
  
Lucius lui jeta un regard meurtrier, Draco ne répliqua pas. Malfoy senior détourna la tête.  
  
- Je ne le nie pas, cependant… Malfoy sourit soudainement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
  
- Tu ne serais pas en mesure de saisir…  
  
« Je ne commettrai plus les mêmes erreurs… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Mihoshi venait de se réveiller, et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ashura n'était pas là, alors il partit à sa recherche.   
  
Il se mit à soupirer.  
  
- J'espère que tout se passe bien là-bas…  
  
L'adolescent marcha longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que sa petite sœur était nulle part, il se gratta la tête.  
  
- Mais où est cette petite dinde ?!  
  
Le peu de gens qu'il croisa à ce moment-là n purent lui donner une réponse exacte.  
  
- Super…Et voilà qu'elle aussi a disparu…  
  
- Qui donc ? dit Draco qui venait d'arriver, le regard anxieux.  
  
Mihoshi se retourna.  
  
- Ashura, je ne la retrouve pas…  
  
Il lui parlait sans le regarder directement dans les yeux.  
  
- Suis-moi, je sais où elle est…  
  
Ils tournèrent sur plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans un coin isolé. Draco tendit le doigt.  
  
- Elle est là-bas.  
  
- … Ok, merci.  
  
Draco partit sans un mot, songeur.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche dans un endroit pareil ?!  
  
Mihoshi jeta un coup d'œil furtif à travers la pièce et vit sa sœur. Elle était effectivement là.  
  
- Shushu, réveille-toi.  
  
Elle grommela quelques sombres paroles incompréhensibles puis ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Oh, ni-chan ? T'es réveillé ?  
  
Elle jeta un œil à Lucius qui était caché, plaqué contre le mur afin que Mihoshi ne le voit pas. Il fit signe à l'enfant de ne rien dire.  
  
- Oui, viens ne reste pas là.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Mihoshi retourna de l'autre côté, attendant que sa cadette le rejoigne. Ashura leva ses grands yeux vers Lucius.  
  
- Au revoir Lucius.  
  
- Au revoir Ashura, j'ai été heureux de pouvoir bavarder avec toi.  
  
Elle empoigna la porte et ouvrit.  
  
- Moi aussi…  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lilian s'arrêta, son bras tremblait anormalement. Lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux sur sa main, il vit qu'elle était en sang. D'un geste négligé, il fit disparaître sa blessure.  
  
- Sûrement Makoto…  
  
Lilian baissa la tête, une lumière rouge fusa près de son oreille, et se retourna lentement.  
  
- Black ! Espèce de crétin ! Lilian, ça va ? dit Severus en le rejoignant rapidement.  
  
- Pas de mal, papa.  
  
Sirius se tenait à l'écart.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici, je t'avais demandé de rester à Hogwarts !  
  
- Je ne peux pas, Makoto aura besoin de moi…  
  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Allons voir Potter, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à avoir fini avec lui.  
  
- Lui ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Après un effort démesuré, Harry réussit à blesser Voldemort à l'épaule, ainsi qu'au crâne, où l'on vit glisser le long de sa joue un filet de sang.  
  
Harry, lui, avait les mains en sang, la manipulation de l'épée l'épuisait monstrueusement. Les lunettes de travers, il continuait de charger comme il pouvait.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras Potter !  
  
Il fallait une solution, mais laquelle ? Que faire ?  
  
Claquement de doigts, Harry eut une idée soudaine. Il planta l'épée de Gryffindor, face à lui dans le sol et tendit sa baguette vers Voldemort.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus !  
  
Le sort ne fonctionna pas, mais Harry enchaîna.  
  
- Croyais-tu vraiment que ce sort m'atteindrait ! Voldemort commença à rire.  
  
- Je le savais, SANRAN !!! lança Harry.  
  
Les bras et les jambes de l'homme serpent commencèrent à trembler, une sorte de fumée se dégageait de lui. Il ne contrôlait rien. Voldemort voulut faire bouger son bras qui tenait la baguette mais rien.  
  
- Qu'as-tu fait… POTTER !!!!!!  
  
Le sang de Voldemort bouillonnait en lui, et s'échappait maintenant de ses plaies ouvertes. Sa baguette tomba au sol, à moitié carbonisé.  
  
- Meurs, meurs, meurs, meurs !!! Sanran !!!  
  
Harry répéta le sort jusqu'à épuisement, et jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se retrouve totalement immobilisé par la douleur.   
  
- HARRY !!!!  
  
Sirius arrivait en courant, un peu plus loin d'eux. Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, depuis des années, de longues années, il attendait ce moment.  
  
Harry ramassa l'arme du sol et trancha d'un geste vif la tête de Voldemort qui tomba au sol.  
  
- Sanran.  
  
Cette fois-ci, le sort marcha correctement. Le corps de Voldemort commençait à partir en poussière.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A Hogwarts, dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Ron, Hermione, les Suzuhara et Sam discutaient calmement. L'adulte les avait rejoint car elle angoissait et se sentait rassuré avec eux.  
  
- Faites qu'il ne leur arrive rien, dit Hermione, les mains en prière.  
  
- Ouais, mais là tu ne nous rassures pas du tout 'Mione, dit Ron, ronchon.  
  
- Désolée, mais j'angoisse vraiment…  
  
- On te comprend, dit Yue. Euh… Elle est où ta sœur, Ron ? je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant dans la salle.  
  
- Malfoy, enfin Draco, je suppose…  
  
- Ah…  
  
- Bon, je stresse à mort, dit Sam en se levant. Je vais chercher de quoi manger, vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ?  
  
- Oui ! dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
Sam se mit à rire.  
  
- Ok, j'y vais de ce pas.  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
Le silence régna de nouveau. Un silence gênant.  
  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Ashura.  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est pas le moment de nous dire des trucs pareils, Shura !  
  
Youhei se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la grande pièce.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as Shushu, tu es peut-être trop surmenée… Viens là, ma puce.  
  
Mihoshi tendit les bras et Ashura s'assit sur les genoux de son frère. Il posa sa main sur son front.  
  
- Tu es brûlante, Shushu !  
  
Ron tourna la tête vers eux, le regard inquiet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je sais pas, j'ai peur… Je me sens pas bien…  
  
- Je vais chercher Sam ? dit Youhei, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Non, ça va.  
  
Ashura retira la main de son aîné de son front et se redressa, elle fit à peine quelques pas qu'elle tomba au sol, le corps recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
  
- ASHURA !!!!!!!  
  
Les adolescents se pressèrent autour de la fillette, qui tremblait violemment.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je sais pas, je sais pas…  
  
- Hei-kun, va chercher Sam ! dit Yue.  
  
Il commença à partir lorsque Ashura se mit à crier et à tousser, elle eut du mal à respirer et ses spasmes ne la calmait pas.  
  
- VITE, YOUHEI !!!  
  
Il sortit en courant.  
  
- Ashura…  
  
Ron tint fermement la main de la gamine qui pleurait de douleur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait les mains pleines de sang. Sirius le tenait fermement afin qu'il ne tombe pas ; ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : devant eux, partait en poussière le reste du corps de l'être que l'on nommait « Voldemort ».   
  
Harry en tremblait de soulagement, ses jambes ne supportèrent plus longtemps son poids et il se retrouva sur le sol, respirant lourdement. Il lâcha l'épée de Gryffindor.  
  
- Harry, tu l'as vaincu… dit Sirius en lui souriant.  
  
Harry répondit par ce même sourire et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et prit alors conscience que cet énorme poids qu'il dût supporter depuis plusieurs années disparut en un instant.  
  
- Nous allons être en paix, désormais…  
  
C'est alors que, résonnant bruyamment dans sa tête, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Harry ressentit un étrange frisson le parcourir, une sueur froide coula le long de son front jusqu'au sol ; ses mains se crispèrent.  
  
« Je n'aime pas ça... J'ai un pressentiment… Un mauvais pressentiment… » pensa Harry.  
  
Petit à petit, il se redressa et tourna la tête. Lilian se tenait à plusieurs mètres de lui, tête baissée et les mains le long de son corps. De longues ailes pliées, teintées de blanc et de noir vers la racine, derrière son dos, mêlés à du sang.  
  
- Raziel, dit Harry.  
  
CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tout autour d'Harry, une barrière commença à se dresser. Une barrière invisible qui reflétait les lumières du ciel. Des multitudes de réactions naquit à cet instant dans l'esprit du Survivant.   
  
' Ne reste pas là ' ou encore ' attaque-le '. Le sort se traçait sur le sol, délimitant un espace bien restreint, voulant enfermer Sirius, Snape et lui-même dans la même surface. Harry sauta de justesse sur le côté, laissant l'épée de Gryffindor et Sirius de l'autre côté.   
  
Severus regardait derrière Potter, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
- Lili… la voix s'étouffa au loin, plus aucun bruit ne passa à travers le miroir.  
  
- Mince, SIRIUS !!!! Harry frappa de toutes ses forces, mais en vain.  
  
« Il a pas eu le temps de bouger » pensa Harry.  
  
- C'est inutile, tu ne peux pas briser mon sort, dit Lilian.  
  
Harry avala difficilement, il était épuisé. Vu l'état de l'autre jeune homme, il devait s'attendre au pire.  
  
Harry vit son parrain frapper sur la paroi, mais n'entendait pas ce que celui-ci lui criait ; il semblait paniqué.   
  
- Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas l'entendre, et vice-versa…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit Harry d'un ton rude.  
  
- Parler, répondit simplement Lilian.  
  
- Parler ?! C'est pour ça que tu as attendu que je sois vidé de ma magie pour venir, que tu aies choisis ce lieu pour bavarder, et c'est encore pour me parler que tu as enfermer mon parrain dans un sort ?!  
  
Lilian secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu ne comprends pas…  
  
- Toi, tu ne comprends pas !! Tu as tué de sang-froid deux des membres de ta famille, comment oses-tu penser que j'ai l'envie soudaine de t'écouter ! Libère mon parrain et Snape !  
  
- Non.  
  
- Quoi ?! Harry commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus.  
  
- Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris…  
  
Le Gryffindor ne comprenait plus, la conversation prenait une drôle de tournure.  
  
- De…  
  
- Tu as vu ce que tu voulais. Voldemort n'est plus, laisse-nous maintenant.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Une douleur fulgurante venait de son cœur. Il se sentait compressé, Harry respirait avec difficulté.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Potter… Mais je ne peux pas, pas ma sœur…  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Lilian, son regard était d'une infinie tristesse.  
  
- Je… Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!  
  
Harry hurla de toutes ses forces, il sentait que son cœur allait bientôt le lâcher.  
  
De l'autre côté du miroir, il voyait Sirius frapper le verre. Son parrain voulait l'aider, mais il ne trouvait aucune solution. Snape criait quelque chose, mais ils n'entendaient pas.  
  
LILIAN !! ARRETE !!!!!!!!!  
  
Cette voix résonna dans la tête de Lilian ainsi que Harry simultanément, son cœur ne battait presque plus.  
  
- Makoto, fit Harry.  
  
- Petite sœur…  
  
ARRETE, TU VAS LE TUER   
  
- Mais, fit Lilian, il m'a séparé de toi…  
  
ONI-UE, JE NE LE SUPPORTERAI PAS S'IL MOURRAIT, JE T'EN PRIE  
  
- Je ne peux pas, souffla Lilian. Si je le libère, il te tuera !  
  
LILIAN !!!!  
  
Harry se sentit aussitôt mieux, il se tourna vers son agresseur… puis Sirius… Il ressentit une émotion vive en lui, comme…   
  
Un déjà-vu.  
  
Une personne capuchonnée qui le regardait avant de mourir. Cette personne était toujours la même, dans ses rêves. Et dans ce rêve, Sirius avait… comme maintenant…  
  
Sirius avait l'épée de Godric Gryffindor dans les mains.  
  
- SIRIUS, NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Harry.  
  
Un bruit de verre qui se brise, des éclats volant en mille morceaux. Harry avait les yeux suivant la direction de l'épée. L'arme vola sur la longue distance le séparant de Lilian, puis l'abattit.   
  
En plein cœur.  
  
Le jeune homme était pourtant debout, l'arme en pleine poitrine, mais il ne réagit pas.  
  
Severus avait sa main sur la bouche, ses lèvres ne remuaient plus. Il n'y avait pas de sang qui coulait pourtant.  
  
Soudain, l'arme s'évapora ; Lilian tenta de la saisir du bout des doigts, mais elle disparut.  
  
- Non, non, non, non, non, non… Makoto… Non… NON !!!! MAKOTO !!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilian tomba au sol, sa barrière se détruisit en un instant. Le jeune homme avait les mains sur le crâne, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tremblante.  
  
- Lilian, cria Severus en courant.  
  
- HARRY !!! Mon dieu, Harry, est-ce que ça va ?? Sirius lui tint le bras mais Harry le repoussa violemment.  
  
- Non… fit-il. C'est pas… Sirius, tu n'as pas fait ça…  
  
- Quoi ? fit-il, surpris. De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Tu l'as… Oh non, Sirius, non…  
  
Harry se mit sur ses jambes, mais tomba en arrière, il ne pouvait pas marcher pour le moment.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es pâle comme un linge. Harry ? Harry ?  
  
- Makoto… dit-il avant de s'évanouir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
N'écoutant que son cœur, Remus rebroussa chemin. Il s'était perdu dans la forêt et retourner sur ses pas n'était pas si simple.   
  
Suh était devant lui, un corps gisant à ses pieds. Elle avait la tête levée vers le ciel nuageux et se tourna vers Remus lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver.  
  
- Suh, tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il. Oh, ta main !!  
  
- C'est rien, Remus. Ca va passer…  
  
- J'ai eu peur… dit-il, en soupirant.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras.   
  
Suh ferma les yeux et se reposa quelques instants puis se détacha de Remus, des images venant de traverser son esprit.  
  
Son frère jumeau était là, menaçant Harry. Ce dernier lui parlait, mais se retrouva à terre en une fraction de seconde, se tenant la poitrine.  
  
- Harry !!! cria-t-elle soudainement.   
  
Remus la regarda interloqué, Suh se tenant solidement la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Suh, je t'en prie, fit Remus. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
- Remus, je… Harry va…  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle se mit à crier.  
  
- LILIAN, ARRETE !!!!!  
  
- Quoi ?   
  
Remus la tenait dans ses bras, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol. L'état de santé de la jeune fille l'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
  
Suh secoua la tête.  
  
- ARRETE, TU VAS LE TUER !  
  
- Qui ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Ta respiration n'est pas régulière, je t'en prie, fais attention…  
  
- ONI-UE, JE NE LE SUPPORTERAI PAS S'IL MOURRAIT, JE T'EN PRIE !!!!  
  
Suh pleurait maintenant, des sanglots interminables et difficilement contrôlables dans son état actuel.  
  
Suh se calma peu à peu, puis soudain, elle eut des étranges visions.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
Un jeune homme assis seul sur les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch, un pincement au cœur… Ashura et un homme aux traits familiers… Néo sur une terre inconnue… Sirius, Remus… Un jeune homme inconnu… Les yeux verts, les cheveux coupés courts et soyeux, il lui souriait…  
  
Johann…  
  
Sirius avec l'épée de Gryffindor.  
  
- NON !!!!  
  
Suh poussa Remus.  
  
La seconde qui suivit lui coupa le souffle : il reçut du sang en plein visage.   
  
Le sang de Suh.  
  
Suh tomba lentement à terre, une épée plantée en pleine poitrine. Presque toute la lame était enfoncée dans la chair de la jeune fille.  
  
Remus la rattrapa avant sa chute, il ne dit rien. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de souffrance de la jeune fille. Remus ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que l'épée de Gryffindor venait de porter un coup mortel à Suh.  
  
- Remus… souffla-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur.  
  
- Suh… Ne t'en fais pas, je… Je vais l'enlever !  
  
Délicatement, il saisit le manche de l'épée. Il regarda de nouveau Suh qui secoua lentement la tête, du sang sur les lèvres. D'un geste, il retira l'épée et la jeta un peu plus loin. Elle poussa un léger gémissement, toussant du liquide rouge.  
  
- Suh…  
  
Remus posa sa main ensanglantée sur la joue presque froide de l'adolescente. Elle lui sourit faiblement.  
  
- Pourquoi le sang coule ? Suh, pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ?  
  
Le sang coulait abondamment, tâchant le bas de Remus qui soutenait le corps tremblant. Suh caressa la joue de Remus.  
  
- Je vais mourir, Remus… nii-chan…  
  
Elle lui sourit faiblement.  
  
- Non, chut, tais-toi, on va te soigner. Pomfrey va te soigner, elle te remettra d'aplomb. Mon dieu, A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN, VENEZ !!!!!!!  
  
Remus se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, les larmes coulant sans arrêt. Il serrait Suh dans ses bras, il lui réchauffait les mains, mais rien. Il se maudissait de ne pas posséder les dons de guérison nécessaire.  
  
- Remus…  
  
Elle effleura les lèvres de l'homme des mains.  
  
Suh ferma lentement les yeux. Des gouttes de larmes perlèrent sur son visage maintenant éteint, Remus trembla de tout son corps.  
  
- Non, non, ouvre les yeux… Suh, je t'en prie…  
  
La main de la jeune fille glissa le long de son corps et se retrouva sur le sol. De désespoir, il lança un dernier appel, mais personne ne vint.   
  
Une douce lumière l'enveloppa, une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ; ils se retrouvèrent à Hogsmeade.   
  
L'épée de Gryffindor était plantée dans le sol, face à eux, resplendissante. L'homme la saisit d'une main.  
  
Remus baissa alors les yeux vers la jeune fille.  
  
- Suh…  
  
Il entama sa marche vers le château, Suh sur les bras.  
  
* EXPLICATION *  
  
Eclaircissons un peu la situation :  
  
Lilian avait vu sa sœur mourir sous l'épée de Gryffindor. Vous êtes d'accord, là ? Le truc, c'est qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de Harry, vu que c'est sa propriété. MAIS non !!!  
  
Suh se fait bien assassiner, mais pas par Harry, par Sirius !  
  
C'est bien un meurtre !!!!!!!!  
  
Non je blague, sérieux, il ne l'a pas utilisé à proprement parler, mais l'arme a bien tué Suh. Le fait que Lilian ne meurt pas, c'est que … Ben il a la faculté de se régénérer, lui.  
  
Vous suivez toujours ???? °____0  
  
Mais franchement, où allons ?????  
  
( MDRRRRR )  
  
Le problème des rêves prémonitoires comme ça, c'est que, lorsque tu t'en souviens, il est trop tard… Harry avait compris l'affaire mais… Voilà, c'était involontaire.  
  
C'est bête, hein ?  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	50. Epilogue : Hope may life

Epilogue : Hope may life  
  
Remus avait lutté pour arriver jusqu'au château, ses jambes tremblaient terriblement ; sa vue était trouble. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versé plusieurs minutes auparavant, Suh sur ses bras meurtris.  
  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire, se disait-il à lui-même, dépité.  
  
Il y eut un cri à son arrivée, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, Sam courait vers lui. Elle examina sa nièce et leva des yeux larmoyants vers Lupin qui ne pouvait que secouer la tête de façon négative.  
  
- Makoto , Sam fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Personne ne prononça un mot dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était pâle comme la mort.  
  
Remus portait la jeune fille dans ses bras, tenant toujours l'épée de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Albus.  
  
Remus déposa le corps sans vie sur le lit et mit les couvertures. La tête sur le matelas, il se mit à pleurer.   
  
- Je ne sais pas, je la tenais par les épaules, puis soudainement elle s'est mise à crier et m'a pousser.   
  
« Elle m'a sauvé une seconde fois de la mort »  
  
L'enseignant fit un mouvement de tête vers l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol, elle était couverte de sang.  
  
- Ca l'a touché en plein cœur, je n'ai rien pu faire …   
  
- Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit Albus.  
  
- Quelqu'un doit prévenir Severus, Sam posa sa main sur la joue froide de l'enfant et releva la tête.   
  
Silence.  
  
Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, le problème était là. Qui allait en parler à Snape sans se faire attaquer de manière brutale par l'homme ?   
  
Néo venait juste d'arriver, son teint était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Il courut vers sa cadette.  
  
- Makoto, appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
  
Dumbledore regarda l'épée qui était posé au pied du lit de la jeune fille.  
  
- Albus ? fit-il en jetant un regard indescriptible au directeur.  
  
- Néo, pourquoi elle ne cicatrise pas ? dit Albus. Elle a déjà subi un Avada Kedavra de plein fouet, pourquoi là…  
  
- Tout ce qui est magique ne peux pas la tuer, pour le reste...  
  
Néo baissa la tête et prit la main de sa sœur.  
  
- C'est une arme blanche, elle ne peut rien contre…  
  
Sam se remit à pleurer.  
  
Néo retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. Elle semblait endormie, sans aucune marque de douleur ou de tristesse marquant son visage.   
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendit des cris et des lamentations. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, on vit arriver Sirius, Harry et Severus qui maintenait Lilian par les épaules.   
  
- Que fait-il ici ? dit Sam, les yeux emplis de haine.  
  
- Il est malade, et c'est mon fils ! Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir, dit Severus.  
  
- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Albus.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il crie et je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit.  
  
- Où est Makoto ? demanda Harry, effrayé.  
  
Lilian avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et se mit de nouveau à crier et se débattait violemment. Il repoussa son père et marcha avec difficulté vers le lit où était allongée sa jumelle.  
  
Il haletait, sa respiration fut coupée une demi-seconde, et il se mit à crier.  
  
- MAKOTO !!!!!  
  
Lilian secoua les épaules de sa sœur qui ne réagit pas, Remus le tenait avec difficulté, lui demandant d'arrêter.  
  
- Lâche-là ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne se réveillera pas !!!  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Severus s'avança à petit pas, suivit par Harry. Sirius tremblait comme une feuille. Sam s'approcha de Sirius et le prit par les épaules, essayant de le calmer. Il ne réagit pas. Ils virent que Suh avait du sang séché sur les vêtements et le visage. Son teint pâle horrifia Harry.  
  
- Non, non je rêve…  
  
- Tu peux pas me faire ça, bouge… Allez, bouge…  
  
Lilian continuait de la secouer, petit à petit il s'arrêta, pleurant et pleurant encore.  
  
Il y régna un silence de mort.  
  
Youhei ouvrit précipitamment la porte de l 'infirmerie.  
  
- SAM !!!! Ashura va mal, elle a des spasmes bizarres !!!!  
  
Les jumeaux n'avaient pas bougés, il devaient veiller sur la cadette. Sam s'essuya les yeux et accourut vers son neveu. Elle jeta un œil à l'assemblée, leur faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux leur en parler plus tard.  
  
Severus se prit la tête entre les mains et, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, commença à sortir.  
  
- Où allez-vous Severus ? demanda Albus.  
  
- Je… j'en ai assez vu, ça suffit. Je vais voir Ashura. Elle ne va pas bien, je ne veux pas en perdre une autre en plus…  
  
- Père, attends, dit Néo.  
  
Il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Le peu de couleur qu'il avait au visage, Severus le perdit. Ses yeux furent emplis de haine et se dirigea vers Harry ; il le saisit au col.  
  
- Quoi … ? fit Harry, le regard vide.  
  
Il tomba au sol, du sang coulant le long de la bouche. Severus venait de lui donner un violent coup de poing.  
  
- Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Sirius le retint par les épaules, et Dumbledore aida Harry à se relever.  
  
Les mains du garçon était recouvert de sang séché.  
  
- Ce n'est pas en le frappant que tu la feras revenir, dit le vieil homme.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry. Je m'en fiche de toute façon.  
  
Sirius l'aida à s'asseoir, un peu à l'écart.   
  
- Il va venir, dit Lilian.  
  
Severus se débattit et sortit presque en courant. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il glissa le long du mur et s'assit. Il ne put se retenir davantage, il se mit à pleurer comme jamais.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sam arriva dans le dortoir des Gryffindor, les élèves (cela concerne Ron, Hermione, et les jumeaux, bien sûr) étaient apeurés. La petite Ashura avait de violents spasmes, et rien ne semblait la calmer. Ron lui tenait la main depuis le début, les mains fermement agrippés à celles de l'enfant.  
  
- Sam, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? dit Hermione.  
  
La médico-mage l'examina, mais sans succès.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, les enfants. Ce phénomène n'est jamais arrivé à l'un d'entre vous ?  
  
Ils secouèrent la tête.  
  
- Peut-être à nee-san, il faudrait lui demander, dit Yue.  
  
Sam porta sa main à la bouche, elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer. Il ne fallait pas, pas devant tous ces jeunes.  
  
- Sam, ça va ? dit Mihoshi en la tenant.  
  
Elle acquiesça difficilement.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est nee-chan, elle est revenue ?  
  
Leurs visages s'éclaircirent, un sourire sur leur visage.  
  
- Ca y est ? Ils vont bien ? dit Hermione.  
  
« Je ne peux pas leur dire » pensa Sam.  
  
Le sourire de Yue s'effaça.  
  
- Elle est revenue mais ne va pas bien ? Sam, dis-nous.  
  
Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son neveu.  
  
- Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-nous, c'est insupportable !! s'écria Mihoshi.  
  
Ashura avait des spasmes encore plus violents. Elle se mit à crier. Ron la maintenait comme il pouvait.  
  
Il y eut alors un phénomène étrange : Ashura se redressa, les mains sur le sol et un genou à terre. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, ses bras et jambes également, tout comme le reste de son corps. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, ses yeux avaient également changés de couleur, vert émeraude. Elle tenait toujours la main de Ron et celui-ci tremblait d'inquiétude, l'appelant sans cesse.  
  
- Ashura, fit-il.  
  
Elle le regarda. Son apparence n'était plus celle d'une petite fille, mais d'une adolescente de 17 ou 18 ans, le regard déterminé et dur.  
  
- Ane-Ue ! cria-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle commune, sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes.  
  
Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Sam et Youhei lui coururent après.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius s'était apaisé, et parlait à son filleul qui ne parlait plus depuis leur arrivée. ( sauf lorsque Severus l'a frappé, bien sûr ) Remus était toujours assis face à Makoto, sur une chaise.  
  
Ashura poussa violemment la porte de l'infirmerie, essoufflée. Néo cligna des yeux et s'approcha de sa « jeune » sœur.  
  
- Ashura ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Ashura ne l'écoutait pas, elle restait immobile. Ses yeux posés sur le corps sans vie de Suh.  
  
- Ane-Ue…  
  
Sam et les jumeaux arrivèrent. Sam s'approcha de sa jeune nièce et posa sa tête sur son épaule, Ashura pleurait silencieusement.   
  
Remus se leva et quitta la pièce, il n'en pouvait plus.  
  
Lilian s'écarta et se mit en retrait, sous les yeux pleins de mépris et d'incohérence de Yue.  
  
- Elle est morte ?demanda Mihoshi.  
  
Personne ne répondait.  
  
- Qui a fait ça ?  
  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
  
Mihoshi s'assit là où était Remus et posa sa tête contre celle de sa sœur, ses larmes coulaient sur l'oreiller. Il lui caressait la tête lentement.  
  
- Au moins maintenant, tu es en paix…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Youhei était devant la porte de l'infirmerie, se tenant face à son père qui était assis par terre, se cachant le visage. Ashura et les autres étaient passés sans l'avoir aperçu.  
  
- Tou-san.  
  
- … Laisse-moi.  
  
Youhei écouta vaguement la conversation dans l'infirmerie, il mit sa main sur la bouche et regarda son père.  
  
- C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Papa, si tu ne parles pas je ne pourrais pas t'aider…  
  
- Je viens de perdre un deuxième enfant…  
  
Severus tremblait de tout ses membres.  
  
- Et moi j'ai perdu ma sœur également ! On ne compte pas nous, ou quoi ?!!  
  
Youhei lui tournait le dos.  
  
- Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
  
- Je sais, …  
  
- Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît.  
  
Remus arriva alors à ce moment-là, et Youhei s'approcha de lui. Il fit un signe de tête vers son père et s'en écarta.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus et Youhei étaient partis à part, silencieux. Youhei s'adossa sur le mur, et ferma les yeux. Remus posa sa tête contre celle du garçon et entoura ses bras sur ses épaules.  
  
- Youhei, est-ce que ça va ? dit Lupin.  
  
- Oui, je vais bien… Dis-moi , tu étais avec ma sœur ? Elle n'était pas seule, au moins ?  
  
Youhei était tremblant, des larmes qui coulaient.  
  
- Non. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à la fin…  
  
- Pourquoi c'est arrivé, pourquoi…  
  
- YOUHEI !!! VIENS VITE !!!!! cria une voix.   
  
Remus et Youhei se regardèrent et retournèrent aussitôt à l'infirmerie.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tout le monde était en retrait, derrière une étrange lumière qui enveloppait la pièce, près du lit de Suh. Il n'y avait que Lilian et Ashura qui n'avaient pas bougés.  
  
- Le niais, est-ce que c'est lui ?! dit Ashura à Lilian.  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Voyons, voyons… Est-ce une façon de parler à son aîné, dit une voix.  
  
Lilian courba la tête et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Merlin… dit calmement le garçon.  
  
- QUOI ?!!! firent plusieurs voix.  
  
Un vieil homme apparu, une canne en main. Il portait un chapeau gris sale pointu, de petites lunettes rondes et une longue robe de sorcier blanche ; il avait la barbe encore plus longue que celle de Dumbledore et avait les cheveux attachés dans le dos.  
  
Ashura lui lança un regard noir et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de sa sœur.  
  
- T'approche pas ! dit-elle, déterminée.  
  
- Ashura, tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire… Laisse faire les choses, dit Merlin.  
  
- NON !  
  
- Merlin, tu n'es pas censée venir pour elle, c'est moi qui doit partir, dit Lilian.  
  
Merlin sourit.  
  
- Je sais, mon enfant,… Je te rends la liberté que tu as tant souhaité.  
  
- Tu l'emmèneras pas !  
  
- Ashura, je ne peux pas la laisser ici, tu le sais.  
  
- Attendez, où voulez-vous l'emmener ? dit Harry. Elle est morte !  
  
- Elle doit aller là où ses frères et sœurs l'attendent…  
  
- Et nous ?! On compte pas peut-être ! Vieux fou !  
  
- Ashura !! cria Néo, tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça !  
  
- Je parle comme je veux ! Je veux pas qu'il l'emmène !! Je préférerai encore que tu l'emmènes lui ! dit Ashura en montrant Lilian du doigt.  
  
- Vous occuper de cette enfant a dû être très dur, elle s'est forgée elle-même son caractère. Je n'ai pas contrôle en tout, surtout avec eux deux, dit Merlin en riant.  
  
Les adultes présents ne savaient pas comment réagir.  
  
- Merlin, laisse ma sœur ici, dit Lilian.  
  
- Non, mon ange. Ca a toujours été ainsi…   
  
Youhei ne comprenait pas tout, mais apparemment, le vieux bonhomme ne voulait pas laisser le corps de Makoto ici, il alla chercher son père.  
  
- Mais elle n'est pas moi ! Je t'en prie, Merlin.  
  
- Non.   
  
- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas la laisser ici ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, c'est tout.  
  
- Et vous lui en voulez, juste pour ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui est si grave, pour que vous vouliez la séparer de nous ?! criait Harry.  
  
Merlin le regarda et les pointa de sa canne.  
  
- Elle vous a aimée… Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, si on doit remonter jusqu'au passé…  
  
Severus et Merlin se regardèrent.  
  
- Vous me reprochez donc d'avoir aimé sa mère, c'est ça ? dit Severus.  
  
- Oui, elle ne serait jamais venue au monde si vous aviez connu la nymphe.  
  
- Elle s'appelle Shiva, dit Severus.  
  
Le vieil homme secoua la tête.  
  
- C'est le nom que tu lui as donné, elle n'en a pas. Elle était la mère porteuse de mes enfants.  
  
Sam ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
- Ils ont peut-être votre sang, mais pas Lilian et Makoto. Ce sont mes enfants.  
  
Merlin se mit à rire, frappant de sa canne sur le sol.  
  
- Calme-toi, calme-toi. Je disais ça pour rire… Je dramatisais un peu, elle n'a rien fait de mal. C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Elle veut être au sanctuaire.  
  
- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, dit Severus.  
  
- Moi non plus, Merlin, dit Lilian.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Ouh là là, il faut vraiment que vous vous détendiez… Bon, et si nous discutions un peu ?  
  
- Bonne idée, tiens, dit Harry. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? En chair et en os ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas ici, en chair et en os, Harry Potter. C'est juste pour la journée. Je viens toujours chercher les cadavres des enfants lorsqu'ils meurent, pour les enterrer dans mon sanctuaire. Où tu y es allé d'ailleurs, sans ma permission, cela va de soi.  
  
- Je m'en fiche de votre permission !  
  
- Je sais, je sais, mon garçon, Merlin s'assit sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaître. Makoto a toujours eu ce petit côté borné, elle ne m'a pratiquement jamais écoutée. Enfin il faut dire que je lui disais toujours d'aller voir ailleurs quand elle voulait me parler, Merlin éclata de rire.  
  
- Au lieu de raconter des idioties, toi qui est si fort, rends-moi ma sœur !  
  
Merlin soupira lourdement.  
  
- Petite Ashura, sache que la vie d'autrui ne m'appartient pas. Même s'il s'agit de la vie de mes enfants…  
  
Merlin regarda Harry et mit sa canne face au garçon.  
  
- Pour la suite des évènements, mieux vaut que tu fasses un somme, mon garçon.  
  
Harry ferma soudainement les paupières et tomba en arrière, Sirius le rattrapa de justesse et l'installa dans un lit.  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! dit Sirius.  
  
Merlin l'observa de son regard imperceptible.  
  
- Sais-tu ce qui a tué Makoto ? demanda le Mage.  
  
Sirius semblait perdu.  
  
- Non.  
  
- L'épée de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius ne dit plus rien.  
  
- Il vous en veut, ça c'est certain.   
  
- Mais ce n'était pas… commença Sirius.  
  
- Intentionnel ? dit Merlin. Oh non, ça ne l'était pas, ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez au départ.  
  
L'homme baissa la tête.  
  
- Les petites demoiselles ont des choses à vous dire… Il n'aurait pas supporté le choc. Surtout en ce moment, dit le vieux magicien en pointant la grande porte et Sirius.  
  
- Demoiselles ? Albus regarda Hermione qui cligna des yeux.  
  
C'est alors qu'arrivèrent Ginny et Draco , Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui comprit.  
  
- Mon dieu…  
  
- Comment cela va se passer maintenant ?… Hermione sanglotait.   
  
- Il faut envoyer un message à son grand-père… dit la rouquine.  
  
- Pourquoi ? dit Severus en les écoutant.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent les personnes dans la pièce.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment d'en parler, 'Mione, dit Ginny.  
  
Severus se retenait de ne pas sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur la jeune Weasley.  
  
- Euh…  
  
- Il y a quelques jours, Suh est venue nous voir en pleurant… commença Hermione.  
  
- Et… elle était enceinte.  
  
Silence.   
  
Merlin caressait sa barbe en silence. Ginny agrippa un peu plus fermement son amie, il n'y avait eut aucune réaction et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.  
  
Hermione continua de parler.  
  
- Contrairement à nous, elle a… Enfin, nous avons assisté à la naissance de son fils.  
  
- Hein, quoi ? Nous ? dit faiblement Snape.  
  
- Votre père, Ginny, Dobby et moi… Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes ne le sache. Pas pour le moment.  
  
- Qui est… le père ? demanda Néo.  
  
Hermione et Ginny jetèrent un regard vers Harry.  
  
- Question idiote, dit-il.  
  
- Ces Potter, tous des…  
  
Severus partit sur des insultes assez peu glorifiant que vous épargnent avec générosité l'auteur.  
  
Mihoshi était toujours près de son aînée et Yue secoua la tête, il avait le tournis. Néo retira ses lunettes, Youhei s'appuyait sur le mur. Dumbledore soupira.  
  
- Où est l'enfant ? demanda le directeur.  
  
- Chez son grand-père, dit Ginny.  
  
- Nous devons partir, dit Merlin. Je n'ai que trop tardé…  
  
Il mit sa main au dessus de Suh, et une lumière l'enveloppa. Ashura voulait l'en empêcher mais Lilian la retint.  
  
- Lâche-moi !!!! Je veux pas qu'elle parte !!!! Raziel, lâche-moi !!!!  
  
Suh disparut. Merlin commençait à s'évaporer.  
  
- Dites à Potter qu'il doit se faire une raison. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas survécu jusqu'à l'année prochaine.  
  
Il s'évapora.  
  
Dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait plus que des sanglots et des bruits étouffés. Ashura était sur le sol, tapant sur le carrelage de son poing. Mihoshi se leva et se dirigea vers son jumeau qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Sam tenait Sirius, tout le monde était silencieux.  
  
Draco se dirigea vers Harry, toujours inconscient.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? dit Sam au garçon.  
  
- Il faut lui dire qu'elle est partie…  
  
- Vous étiez au courant pour Makoto ? demanda Severus à ses fils.  
  
Ils secouèrent tous la tête. Quelqu'un arriva à ce moment, tous se retournèrent et …  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Thadeus tenait dans les mains un linge enveloppant quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Sam s'approcha.  
  
- … Oh …  
  
Sam s'essuyait les yeux tout en contemplant le petit être qui dormait dans les bras de son arrière grand-père.  
  
- Makoto est morte ? demanda le vieil homme.  
  
- Oui, dit Néo.  
  
Néo fit virevolter quelques étincelles au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant qui se réveilla.  
  
Il avait les yeux verts émeraudes et quelques mèches brunes sur le crâne.  
  
- Comment sais-tu que Makoto est … commença Severus.  
  
- Je l'ai entendu… Je ne sais pas comment – dit-il précipitamment en voyant les regards étonnés – alors je suis venu. Je voulais également que le petit rencontre sa famille…  
  
Mihoshi quitta son frère et caressa la joue du petit.  
  
- C'est bizarre, je suis content mais en même triste. J'arrive pas à l'idée que je ne reverrai plus Nee-sama…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Sam et Sirius étaient près d'Harry qui s'éveilla lentement. En voyant leurs visages défaits, il sursauta et jeta un œil au lit vide.  
  
Il voulut se lever mais Sirius l'en empêcha.  
  
- Que fais-tu, Harry ! Tu es épuisé ! dit Sirius.  
  
- Où est-elle ? Où est Makoto ?!!!  
  
- Merlin est parti, Harry, dit Lilian. Il ne reviendra plus et elle non plus.  
  
Harry empoigna le cou du garçon et serra ses doigts contre sa gorge.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé, ça n'aurait pas dû se dérouler ainsi…   
  
- Tout est de ta faute !!!! Depuis le début ! Ca n'a pas suffit de tuer ta mère, il fallait aussi que tu tues ta jumelle !  
  
- Ca suffit, Potter ! Lâchez-le !  
  
Severus sépara les deux garçons.  
  
Lilian était tremblant, apparemment, sa présence était indésirable ici ; il partit. Hermione agrippa le poignet de Ginny et la poussa vers l'extérieur.   
  
- Ginny, il faut le rattraper !  
  
La rouquine s'exécuta et Severus sortit également.  
  
- Vous êtes cruel avec lui, les enfants, dit Thadeus.  
  
Le vieil homme se mit face à Harry.  
  
- Harry, il y a une chose que Makoto ne t'avais pas dite.  
  
- Quoi ?   
  
Harry leva les yeux vers le vieil homme et remarqua le bébé qu'il portait.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda le brun.  
  
- Il s'appelle Johann Potter. C'est le nom que lui a donné Suh en tout cas.  
  
L'enfant brassait de l'air en souriant, il montrait clairement qu'il voulait aller dans les bras d'Harry. Sirius vacilla un moment et s'assit sur lit, sans un mot ; Ron s'évanouit et Draco était de marbre.   
  
- Potter ? dit Harry. Vous voulez dire que…  
  
- Oui, Harry. C'est ton fils, prends-le.  
  
- Mon fils ? Je ne peux pas avoir de fils ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!  
  
Harry pleurait, Sirius essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Le bébé poussa des braillements, son père était en colère, contre lui-même et il le ressentait parfaitement.  
  
- N'oublie pas que Makoto n'était qu'à moitié humaine, …  
  
- Je ne peux pas…   
  
- Ne dis pas ça, Johann est un enfant vraiment très attachant, dit Snape senior.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Snape ?! « Oh, professeur, j'ai eu un enfant avec Makoto mais elle n'est plus là. Je peux faire partie de votre famille ? » Il va me tuer !! Et je ne peux pas !  
  
Harry en devenait presque hystérique, ses mains tremblaient, Sirius le soutenait. Thadeus soupira.  
  
- J'ai une lettre pour vous, on va attendre que Severus revienne…  
  
Harry prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. L'enfant se mit à sourire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus et Ginny étaient montés en vitesse sur la tour Nord du château.   
  
( spéciale dédicace à Lyby ^^ )  
  
Ils avaient cherchés partout mais en vain. C'est là qu'ils virent Lilian, suspendu au dessus du muret de pierre qui séparait le sol au vide.  
  
- LILIAN !!!!  
  
Il fit un geste de la main.  
  
- Non, n'approche pas, je t'en prie…  
  
Lilian avait les cheveux en bataille, à cause du vent. Ginny s'avança doucement.  
  
- Lilian, ta sœur nous a parlé de toi. A Hermione et moi. Je ne t'en veux pas de ce que tu as fait, au contraire… Je t'en prie, il y a eu déjà assez de morts, ne fais rien d'aussi…  
  
- Stupide ? Egoïste ? Lilian éclata de rire. Je n'ai jamais rien eu, et je n'aurai jamais rien…  
  
Hermione arriva.  
  
- Ma sœur était tout ce que je chérissais le plus dans ce monde, et on vient de me l'arracher. Une seconde fois.  
  
- Lilian, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtise…  
  
Il sourit.  
  
- Papa, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne le supporterai pas plus. C'est ma faute à moi, ma faute, ma faute…  
  
Il regardait le vide avec grand intérêt.   
  
- Lilian, ta sœur n'aurait jamais voulu que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchie. Tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir depuis si longtemps, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que tu recherchais ?  
  
Il se tint debout sur le muret, les mains en croix.  
  
- La seule chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle ne vive pas ce que j'ai ressenti toute ma vie durant. Mes frères me haïssent, ses amis aussi ; il n'y a que mon père et elle qui m'ait accepté. Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien… Je voulais seulement qu'elle vive longtemps que moi. Je t'aime papa…  
  
- Moi aussi Lilian, moi aussi… LILIAN !!!!!!  
  
Il sauta dans le vide.  
  
- NON !!  
  
Les deux filles et Severus se penchèrent sur le vide.  
  
Il tombait encore et encore plus vite. Il y eut un bruit sourd et Severus s'agenouilla près du muret, les mains sur les pierres. Ginny tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.  
  
- Monsieur…  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
- Il faut… peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose, qu'il est encore vivant…  
  
- DE CETTE HAUTEUR ???????!!! IL Y A PLUS D'UNE CENTAINE DE METRES EN PIQUEE ! IL N'Y A AUCUN MOYEN DE LE SAUVER MEME S'IL SURVIT !!  
  
- Monsieur, il faut descendre pour voir… S'il c'est le cas, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.  
  
Severus la regarda, puis se redressa. Ils descendirent tous les trois.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pomfrey soignait les blessures d'Harry et lui, tenait son fils dans ses bras. Youhei et Yue discutaient un peu plus loin et Mihoshi était assis près du brun.  
  
- Harry, je dois soigner ton épaule, dit l'infirmière.  
  
- Ah… Harry leva la tête vers la vieille femme et regarda le bébé endormi.  
  
- Je peux tenir Johann dans mes bras si tu veux, dit Mihoshi.  
  
Harry secoua la tête et lui tendit l'enfant.  
  
- Ouah, il est lourd !  
  
- C'est un bébé, Suzuhara, c'est normal, dit l'infirmière en secouant la tête.  
  
- Eh Harry, il a tes yeux… Il a les joues toutes roses.  
  
Mihoshi pinça la joue de l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer.  
  
- Oh, pardon, pardon !! Je voulais pas te faire mal !!!  
  
Le bébé regarda le garçon qui le tenait et tourna son regard vers Harry, ses larmes cessèrent de couler et il se mit à gigoter en riant.   
  
« Un fils… Elle ne me l'avait même pas dit… »   
  
Harry baissa la tête de nouveau. Mihoshi et Thadeus eurent un regard et se comprirent.  
  
- Draco, tu peux nous laisser ? J'aimerai lui parler, dit Mihoshi.  
  
Le blond acquiesça, Thadeus prit le poupon et s'éloigna également.  
  
- Harry.  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
- Harry, réponds-moi.  
  
- Quoi… ? dit-il.   
  
- C'est ma sœur aussi.   
  
- Je sais ça.  
  
- Ton chagrin ne la fera pas revenir.  
  
- JE LE SAIS BIEN !  
  
- Avant de partir, on a discuté, elle et moi… Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?  
  
Harry regarda Mihoshi qui lui adressa un sourire, il posa son bras sur les épaules du Gryffindor.  
  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse avec toi. En 3 ans de vie commune, sa présence est ce qui m'a toujours le plus réconfortée. Je ne suis pas masochiste, mais j'aimais quand elle me grondait, parce qu'elle montrait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle a veillé sur nous comme notre mère aurait dû, je sais qu'elle nous a aimés et c'est réciproque… Mais elle n'était pas heureuse, Ashura ne le comprendra sûrement jamais mais elle ne connaissait pas Makoto comme moi je la connais ; on parlait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était mal. Mais depuis septembre, rien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tout de suite accepté, contrairement aux autres qui ont mis plus de temps…  
  
- A quoi ça sert maintenant ? Elle ne reviendra plus, souffla Harry.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un autre grand frère. Il a l'air bien sympa… dit Mihoshi en changeant délibérément de conversation.  
  
- Il a tué ta mère ! Comment peux-tu…  
  
Mihoshi posa sa main sur les lèvres du garçon.  
  
- Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux, mais elle n'a pas été présente dans ma vie. Pas une seule fois. Elle ne me manquera pas. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je le pense.   
  
- …   
  
Harry tourna la tête vers le carrelage.  
  
- Quel âge a mon autre frère ? Lilian, c'est ça ?  
  
- 19 ans, il est le jumeau de Makoto.  
  
Mihoshi ouvrit les yeux en grand.  
  
- Oh, ah bon ? Cool…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait du sang, tout autour de lui. Il entendait son cœur battre faiblement, et de façon irrégulière, petit à petit, sa respiration s'arrêtait. Lilian n'avait plus de larmes à verser, il sentait bien qu'il avait de nombreuses fractures ; même le suicide lui était interdit. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la mort.  
  
- Marre… mo ii yo…  
  
Il y eut alors des voix lointaines et des formes incertaines près de lui ; il sourit.  
  
- Tou-san…  
  
Il ressentit de la chaleur parcourir son corps, ses doigts bougeaient à peine. Des petits pas se faisaient entendre au dessus de lui, marchant sur l'herbe délicate ; le bruit s'arrêta et les froissement de tissu au dessus de la tête du garçon le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Makoto…  
  
¤¤¤ Lilian… ¤¤¤  
  
- Tu… revenue ? dit-il avec difficulté.  
  
Elle lui sourit tendrement en secouant la tête.  
  
¤¤¤ Non, grand frère. Je suis juste revenue pour toi. ¤¤¤  
  
Lilian sentit le vent caresser sa joue, froid et intense. Suh recula sa main et la posa sur ses genoux.  
  
- Pourquoi suis-je… toujours… là ?  
  
¤¤¤ J'ai une dernière chose à faire, Lilian… ¤¤¤  
  
- Quoi ? Tu m'emmènes ?  
  
Elle lui sourit et mit sa main au dessus du corps blessé de son jumeau.  
  
¤¤¤ Tu dois vivre, Oni-Ue. Ils auront besoin de toi, ta présence est importante pour papa, maintenant que je ne suis plus là… ¤¤¤  
  
- Non, je … veux pas…  
  
Elle secoua la tête. Les blessures de Lilian avaient disparus et Suh se redressa.  
  
¤¤¤ Je t'ai pris ta vie, c'est à ton tour de vivre ce que tu as toujours voulu. ¤¤¤  
  
Lilian se leva rapidement et se mit face à sa sœur, ou plutôt à sa forme ectoplasmique.  
  
- Non, pas sans toi.  
  
Suh lui pinça la joue.  
  
¤¤¤ Dans le futur, il va se passer bien des choses. Néo est malheureux, Lilian. Ashura aussi, aide-les, fais de ton mieux. Comme avec moi. ¤¤¤  
  
Suh devenait de plus en plus transparente.  
  
- NON !! Ne me laisse pas !! Je t'en prie, ne pars pas !  
  
Elle lui tendit les bras et il enlaça le vent. Petit à petit, Suh se mit à disparaître. Lilian secouait la tête, il tentait de l'attraper mais rien. Le corps transparent de la jeune fille montait peu à peu, si elle le pouvait, elle en verserait des larmes. Son regard exprimait une grande tristesse.  
  
Fais attention, il va se passer bien des choses maintenant… Je t'aime, Oni-Ue.  
  
Suh disparut.  
  
- NON !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilian tomba à genoux, les bras le long de son corps et les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.   
  
- Mais pourquoi il… commença Ginny.  
  
- Laisse, Gin', c'est la famille de Suh, il n'y à rien à comprendre.  
  
Hermione s'approcha.  
  
Severus prit son fils dans les bras, il sanglotait contre l'épaule de l'adulte sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Severus lui caressait les cheveux, afin qu'il se calme mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione posa une main délicate sur l'épaule du garçon qui leva précipitamment la tête vers elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.  
  
- Rentrons à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid sinon, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
  
Lilian ne bougeait toujours pas. Severus se leva doucement, tenant le garçon à la taille, afin qu'il puisse tenir debout.   
  
- Je ne veux pas…  
  
- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Rentrer… Ils ne veulent pas de moi.  
  
- Qui t'as dit ça ?  
  
- Ca se lit sur leurs visages…  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de négociations, il accepta enfin de rentrer.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A la vue des expressions défaites des personnes présentes, Severus inspira longuement et se dirigea vers son père, son fils suivant de très près, la tête baissée.   
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus puis jeta un œil sur le parchemin que Thadeus tenait.  
  
- C'est une lettre que j'ai trouvé près de Johann, c'est Makoto qui l'a écrit.  
  
- Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? dit Hermione.  
  
Thadeus sourit faiblement et fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir sur la chaise.  
  
- Il vaut mieux que tu t'assieds, sinon tu risques de tomber sur le sol, conseilla le vieil homme.  
  
Thadeus déplia alors le long parchemin et le lit à voix haute :  
  
« A vous que j'aime et que je ne reverrai plus  
  
Lorsque vous aurez lu ses mots, je serai morte…   
  
Je vous demande pardon  
  
Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai aimé vous dire.   
  
Et quelle irresponsable je fais, moi qui critiquait Shiva, ( le nom a été barré ) maman de nous abandonner à chaque fois qu'elle accouchait, je ne suis pas mieux.   
  
S'il y a une personne à détester, c'est moi ; mais je vous en prie, veillez bien sur Johann, il n'a rien demandé…   
  
J'ai tellement de choses à dire à chacun mais je n'en ai pas le temps, sinon il va se réveiller et je n'aimerai pas qu'il lise ça pour le moment…  
  
J'ai acquis ce don de prescience tardivement, mais j'en suis heureuse malgré tout, car je sais que je ne serais pas seule à ce moment-là.   
  
Johann sera malheureux si sa famille ne s'unit pas. Mais pas seulement lui… Faites bien attention à vous.  
  
A vous tous, je vous aime  
  
Suzuhara Suh »  
  
Le papier prit feu à la fin de la lecture. Seul le bruit du parchemin en feu était distinct.  
  
- Harry, est-ce que… commença Thadeus.  
  
Le jeune homme récupéra son fils du bras de l'adulte et sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, Harry fonça dans son dortoir et empaqueta ses affaires. Johann jouait avec ses pieds et regardait son père prendre ce qui lui appartenait dans la pièce.  
  
Le bébé se mit à gazouiller joyeusement et tendit les bras.  
  
- Non, pas maintenant… dit Harry en continuant sa besogne.  
  
Johann fronça les sourcils et tendit les bras. Harry attrapa de justesse son Eclair de feu qui allait frapper son fils au visage. Il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux et posa son balai.  
  
- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?  
  
Le petit fit une moue innocente et se mit à rire.  
  
- Tu aurais pu te faire mal… Et pourquoi je me tue à te parler, tu ne me comprends même pas !  
  
- 'Pa !  
  
Harry regarda Johann dans les yeux et s'allongea face au petit.  
  
- Johann, tu as parlé ? dit-il, suspicieux.  
  
- 'Pa ! 'Pa, pa… Pa !   
  
Johann prit plaisir à répéter ce mot pendant plusieurs minutes, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Son père le prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.  
  
- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… A cause de moi, tu ne verras jamais ta mère…  
  
Johann laissa glisser ses larmes sur ses petites joues et serra son père contre lui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
L'infirmerie était à présent vide, tout le monde s'était éparpillé petit à petit. Dumbledore était à son bureau en compagnie de Néo, ainsi qu'avec Remus et Sirius qui était sur les lieux du départ de Voldemort.  
  
- Il est parti en poussière, c'est tout ? dit Néo, sceptique.  
  
- Oui, mais Harry a utilisé une magie très efficace. Ca l'a épuisé, mais il l'a vaincu ainsi, dit Sirius.  
  
- Quel sort a-t-il utilisé ? demanda Dumbledore. Serait-ce Ava…  
  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, non. Quelque chose d'autre, je n'ai pas saisi la formule, mais plus il l'utilisait, plus Voldemort était réduit en lambeaux. Je peux vous dire qu'il a souffert, ce n'était pas très agréable à regarder d'ailleurs…  
  
Sirius détourna la tête et mit sa main sur la bouche, s'arrêtant momentanément de parler.  
  
Néo s'amusait avec le pan de sa cape, qui traînait au sol.  
  
- Je ne vois pas quel sort aurait pu définitivement vaincre ce mage. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire ?  
  
- … Hein ? Oh non, je ne crois pas.  
  
- Tu dis qu'il a utilisé plusieurs fois le même sort jusqu'à la fin, puis Voldemort s'est changé en cendres ?… C'est peut-être dû à …  
  
Remus se tut.   
  
- Ah, ça y est. Je sais, fit Néo en secouant la tête. Il a utilisé un sort de ma sœur, c'est ça ?  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
- En tout cas, celui-là, je ne le connais pas.  
  
- C'est « sanran » ? continua Suzuhara.  
  
- Je crois, je n'ai pas retenu le nom.   
  
- C'est forcément ça, Néo frappa sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. C'est un sort de son crû, ça l'amusait de brûler des morceaux de bois et de les réduire en cendres.   
  
Il soupira.  
  
- Bon, je retourne au Ministère, ils voudront sûrement savoir ce qui se passe maintenant…  
  
- Tu devrais te reposer avant, Néo, dit le vieil homme. Tu as l'air exténué.  
  
- Non, je vais bien. Je vais ramener Malfoy au Ministère, ensuite on le jugera.  
  
- Il va finir à Azkaban, selon vous ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui, et c'est le seul endroit où il aurait dû être depuis toutes ces années.  
  
Néo se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard.  
  
« Cette famille va se dissoudre très rapidement, à ce rythme-là » pensa Dumbledore.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Néo vint chercher Lucius Malfoy dans sa cellule. Il le suivit sans poser de questions ; un peu plus loin, dans les longs couloirs de l'école, Lucius croisa un instant le regard de son fils, assis sur un muret de pierre. Draco l'accompagna du regard et quitta son siège. Sans qu'il le sache, Draco versa des larmes pour lui.  
  
- Néo !!!  
  
- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ashura ?  
  
Lucius cligna des yeux.  
  
- Ashura ? C'est toi ?  
  
Néo lui lança un regard foudroyant que Malfoy ignora.  
  
- Oui. Néo, tu veux bien nous laisser, juste deux secondes ?  
  
- Non, je dois l'amener au Ministère où il sera jugé.  
  
- Deux secondes… Grand frère…  
  
La jeune fille joignit ses mains en prière et prit un air de chien battu.  
  
- Ok, dépêche-toi.  
  
Il s'éloigna.  
  
- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- J'ai une lettre pour toi.  
  
Elle tendit l'enveloppe.  
  
- Qu'est-ce ?  
  
- C'est de Draco. Il veut peut-être renouer avec toi, après tout c'est ton fils.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je doute que ce soit pour ça.  
  
Lucius eut cependant un léger sourire qu'il dissimula rapidement.  
  
- Tu sais que tu risque de finir ta vie à Azkaban ? dit Ashura.  
  
- Je sais. J'assume mes actes.  
  
- Bonne chance, Lucius.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Le blond lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le ministre de la magie lorsqu'il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu es très belle, comme ça, lui dit-il.  
  
Ashura rougit. Il partit avec Néo.  
  
- Lucius ! cria Ashura.  
  
Il se retourna de nouveau.  
  
- Tu m'autoriserais à venir te voir, là-bas ?  
  
Malfoy sourit.  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
Néo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et ils sortirent, Lucius Malfoy à ses talons.  
  
- Les visites ne sont pas interdites, dit Malfoy.  
  
- Je sais, grogna Néo.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans tout l'Angleterre, puis dans le monde sorcier. Il y eut de grandes fêtes célébrés dans tous les grands coins du monde magique, fêtant la victoire du Survivant sur le puissant Mage Noir. Tout le monde faisait la fête, sauf eux.  
  
Des jours entiers défilèrent, sans que rien ne puisse les apaiser. Ils ne pouvaient faire le deuil, sans le corps de la défunte ; Youhei en était presque devenu hystérique.   
  
Ne pas pouvoir faire le deuil de sa sœur était pire que toutes les tortures.   
  
Harry et Severus ne s'étaient toujours pas parlés depuis ce jour, et aucun des deux ne semblaient pressés que cela arrive.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en mettant ses lunettes sur le nez.  
  
- Oui ? fit-il.  
  
- C'est Mihoshi, tu me laisses entrer ?  
  
- Entre.  
  
Le garçon entra, laissant la porte entrouverte.  
  
- Je voulais voir comment tu allais…   
  
- Comme d'habitude, répondit Harry.  
  
- Je vois ça. Tu sais, on a pensé avec mes frères que, même si… Enfin, on pensait faire une sépulture quand même.  
  
- C'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
- Harry, on a même pas fait le deuil, je crois que c'est tout de même le minimum, non ?  
  
- Moi, je ne pourrais pas.  
  
Mihoshi regarda le Gryffindor s'affaler sur son matelas et se dirigea vers lui. Il regarda son neveu qui jouait avec les cheveux de son père et tendit les bras.  
  
- Viens là, bonhomme. Harry, tu as parlé avec mon père ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Mihoshi fut surpris de la réponse.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je pense qu'il voudrait peut-être voir son petit-fils, tu ne penses pas ?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
- Il a le droit de le voir, aussi.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Je sais… Johann, tu es prêt ?  
  
- 'Pa ! 'Pa !!  
  
l'enfant riait et tendait ses petits bras vers son paternel.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Severus discutèrent pendant des heures, Johann dormait déjà dans les bras de son père, tenant fermement sa chemise.   
  
Mihoshi, Yue et Youhei étaient venus en renfort. Même Ashura s'y était mise. Il pardonna à Harry, mais avec difficulté.  
  
- Merci, professeur… dit Harry en pleurant.  
  
La fin de l'année se déroula normalement. Harry et ses amis réussirent leurs examens.   
  
( avec tout de même des difficultés, Harry réussi à passer en 7ème année seulement grâce à son taux de réussite à 300 % en DCFM )   
  
Dumbledore donna sa démission pendant le banquet finale, il fut remplacé par Minerva McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore mourut 3 ans plus tard.  
  
Severus Snape fut promu Directeur-Adjoint. Harry et lui s'entendaient plus ou moins bien, ils ne se disputaient plus comme avant, au grand soulagement de Johann.  
  
Remus Lupin garda son emploi en tant que professeur en DCFM, on sait que Youhei passe souvent lui rendre visite.   
  
Néo continua sa fonction de Ministre au sein du monde magique, se rendant de temps à autre sur la terre de ses ancêtres.   
  
Mihoshi fut présenté aux parents de Lavande Brown, et sut se faire accepter sans mal.   
  
Yue retourna au Japon pendant quelques temps, afin d'étudier à l'Université où il fut diplômé.   
  
Sirius et Sam s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas encore s'engager dans une relation à deux.   
  
Ashura vécut très mal le départ de sa sœur, elle disparut. Aucun de ses frères ne purent obtenir de nouvelles. Le seul informé était Ron. On sait également qu'elle garde contact avec un détenu d'Azkaban, mais ses frères ne savent pas qui.  
  
Lilian vit avec son père, il lui arrive encore d'avoir des cauchemars douloureux, Severus s'occupe de lui avec beaucoup d'attention.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'étaient fiancés et tout se passait bien pour eux. Ron passa un concours afin de devenir Auror, il échoua et se reconvertit au travail Muggle ; il travaillera plus tard avec son père, comme étant son assistant. Hermione devint Médico-mage 3 ans après ses études.  
  
Draco hérita de la fortune de son père, il garda la maison familiale, sans rien changer. Il correspond souvent avec son père, qui fut envoyé à Azkaban quelques mois après son procès. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, il continua d'étudier afin de devenir professeur de potions. Après plusieurs longues conversations, il devint le parrain de Johann. Draco le gardera d'ailleurs une grand partie de son enfance.  
  
Harry disparut à la fin de sa 7ème année, les seules personnes au courant étant Sirius et Draco. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu pendant ces deux années d'absence. A son retour, il devint Auror ( à 19 ans ) et s'installa au Manoir Malfoy, en compagnie de son fils et de Draco.  
  
Johann grandira dans une atmosphère paisible et heureuse. Il vécut avec son père et son parrain, voyant souvent ses oncles et son grand-père, à l'école.   
  
C'est lors de ses 5 ans que tout changea, mais là, c'est une autre histoire…  
  
¤¤¤ FIN ¤¤¤  
  
Voilà !! « Harry Potter et les ombres jumelles », est finie !!!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est là !!!   
  
Elle porte le nom de « Crucify my Love »… Affaire à suivre ! ^^  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


End file.
